Emociones Confusas
by Sora no Kiss
Summary: Liberaste un ser cual nombre no debía ser pronunciado nuevamente en Gravity Falls. Tus deseos egoístas han provocado crear a un demonio, hambriento de curiosidad y de deseo de saber más ti Estrella fugaz. Mabill (Imagen de Tumblr Chocogrotto)
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy nueva en este Fandom de Gravity Falls y espero que disfruten de este Fanfiction que he traído para ustedes. Recuerden en el tema soy nueva, pero puede haber modificaciones en la historia.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz, Bill Cipher.

Clasificación: K+

 **Capítulo uno: Entre sueños y pesadillas**

Otra vez el sol llega a su final.

.

.

Y llega a reinar la oscuridad del cielo nocturno.

.

.

Esta es una rutina que he creado, durante cada noche.

.

.

Cada noche vigilo su sueño.

.

.

Cada noche la observo.

.

.

Pero…

.

Desde cuando empecé a velar por ella.

Entre las suaves sabanas de su cama, se removía una adolescente de 16 años de edad. Abrazando su almohada y tirando del cable de su celular, dejo caer el teléfono en un ruido sordo; se había quedado dormida hace unas 2 horas atrás, en medio de una conversación con las chicas; Grenda y Candy.

La chica soltó un quejido mientras se daba vuelta hacia el otro lado de la cama, tirando bajo las mantas. Ella era conocida por tener el sueño un poco pesado y activo, podría hablar entre dormida; o tener las piernas inquietas, una de las razones por la cual Dipper a la edad de 5 años pidió su propia cama, por la forma en que dormía su hermana gemela.

Apareciendo una mano luminosa sobre el cabello castaño de la chica Pines, un demonio del sueño observaba con detenimiento cada movimiento respiratorio que hacía, al igual los sonidos que producía. Le intrigaba aquella figura femenina, que lo había obligado a venir a verla cada noche.

\- Podría molestar a tu hermano – Fijando su ojo más de cerca a la pared de a lado, donde se encontraba la habitación del otro gemelo, solo para ver a través de ella a Dipper dormir completamente rígido. - No es demasiado aburrido, es como invadir la mente de Ford nuevamente, aunque él chico es muy listo. – Recordando que sus últimas visitas habían despertado sospechas en el chico Pines. – No tentemos la suerte, estrella fugaz.

Como cada noche invadió los sueños de la chica, abriendo una ventana de su sueño; podía observar que soñaba con su hermano Dipper y sus Tíos abuelos Stanley y Stanford; iban en busca de una aventura por el bosque de Gravity Falls. Poniendo atención a los detalles de su sueño, miraba cada acción y momento que realizaban, podría decir que esta vez se trataba de una aventura en busca de Hadas.

\- Dipper mira no son tan lindas – Riendo al ver que se acercaban a su alrededor.

\- Increíble esos seres son algo inofensivos – Dijo Stanford tomando nota de los pequeños seres. – Con esto a completaría mi información de la Hadas de Gravity Falls.

\- Lo bueno que Soos se quedó en la cabaña o las mataría nuevamente. – Dijo Dipper.

El demonio soltó una carcajada al recordar las múltiples veces que veía morir a esas criaturas aladas, a manos de los estúpidos humanos. Había una variedad infinita de Hadas que podrían reproducirse en docenas, pero a la vez morían en un instante; ya sea aplastadas, quemadas, congeladas, comidas, cazadas para colección, rociadas con mata insectos, con un matamoscas, y su favorita la cual era mencionando por muchos adultos, que es "no creer en las Hadas" o negando su existencia.

Siguiendo en la observación de su sueño observo que cambiaba completamente el paisaje de su sueño, tornándose a uno más oscuro. El cielo había pasado de un azul brillante a un atardecer de color anaranjado y carmín. Muchas de las criaturas desparecieron al ver que se abría la tierra para tragárselos y salir entre los huecos borbotones de sangre entre chillidos. Miro curioso uno de los huecos viendo adentro que se encontraban unas ruedas de sierras.

\- Esto se me hace familiar – Dijo el demonio al expresar una sonrisa a través de su ojo – Oh ya recuerdo, mi adorable dimensión.

La chica lanzo un grito al ver como su familia había desaparecido y las hadas caían muertas a su alrededor, se arrodillo mientras se cubría los oídos para evitar los sonidos de las criaturas del bosque sufrir. Su mundo se tornaba como el recuerdo del Raromagedón, cuando en ese momento Bill Cipher había gobernado sobre Gravity Falls. Otra vez era torturada a presenciar los desastres del monstruo Isósceles dentro de su prisión burbuja.

\- Esto es agradable – Dijo admirado por la chica que recordaba todo del Raromagedón. Sin olvidar ningún detalle de su dimensión. – A qué días cuando yo era gobernante más querido. – Dijo con leve sarcasmo a lo último de su oración.

La adolescente se retorcía entre las sabanas con una respiración dificultosa, quería despertar de esa horrible pesadilla, pero el demonio del sueño siempre se lo impedía. Había ocasiones en que si la dejaba libre de su pesadilla, pero esta noche quería disfrutar hasta el último momento de sueño. De todas las bolsas de carne que podría atormentar de la familia Pines, su favorita era su Estrella Fugaz. Anteriormente era Stanford, pero el viejo senil como le encantaba decir, estaba más alerta de sus acciones y podría defenderse fácilmente con la pistola de memoria.

Amaba la desesperación de la chica por tratar de escapar, y como trataba de luchar entre sus pesadillas, pero siempre iba llegar en un punto en que su determinación se llegara a romper.

Mirando con detenimiento la ventana de su sueño observaba a la chica sollozando, con sus manos sobre su rostro, mientras miraba la destrucción de Gravity falls. Entrando en su burbuja prisión uno de sus aliados Kryptos, la tomo sacándola de la burbuja y la llevo en una cadena atada a sus muñecas hacia su castillo flotante. Llegando a la sala de trono donde estaba sentado Bill Cipher sobre su trono hecho de humanos petrificados.

\- Amo ese trono de "agonía humana congelada" – Recordando al pueblo que tenía bajo su poder.

A su alrededor se encontraban sus aliados riendo ante la presencia de Mabel, atrás de él se encontraba los tapices de los símbolos del Zodiaco.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya – Dijo Bill al acercarse flotando en frente de la adolescente. – Pero si es Estrella fugaz, gracias a ti esto no podría haber sido posible.

\- Mátame – Dijo la castaña al aferrarse más a su suéter de color rosa. Como una forma de detener el temblor en su cuerpo.

\- No puedo hacer eso, arruinarías mi diversión. – Tronando los dedos para aparecer un Martini en sus manos y beberlo – Eres la estrella del show, entiendes. – Empezó a cacarear mientras tiraba la copa hacia la pared.

\- _Esto no es real –_ Decía la chica en un leve susurro. – _Usted está muerto ¿Verdad?_

\- ¿Qué? No escuche nada – Acercándose a ella – Habla más fuerte, Estrella fugaz.

El escenario de sus sueños empezó a derrumbarse haciendo desaparecer a los amigos de Bill, y los tapetes del zodiaco.

\- Esta pesadilla está dando un nuevo giro – Dijo Bill al tener curiosidad en que terminaba.

Solo quedaban en el castillo ellos dos, Mabel rompió las cadenas que tenía en sus manos y se abalanzo sobre el triángulo, tomándolo entre sus manos y apretándolo con sumo odio. Como intentando romperlo por completo.

\- Usted está muerto, maldito monstruo Isósceles – Consiguiendo una grieta en uno de los lados de su triangulo. – ¡No existes! – Destruyéndolo por completo.

Bill se alejó de la chica al dar por terminado su pesadilla, viendo que se levantaba soltando un grito corto y jadeando con el rostro sudoroso. Desapareció por su ventana mientras emprendía su camino de regreso a Gravity Falls.

\- Esto es un nuevo avance, ahora me sorprendiste Estrella fugaz – Dijo Bill riéndose por todo el camino.

Mabel observo a su alrededor para comprobar que se encontraba sola nuevamente en la habitación, había tenido estas pesadillas por más de estos 4 meses, no tan frecuentes. Pero todas relacionadas con el Raromagedón, y hasta ahora en ninguna habían luchado, hasta entonces cuando se enfrentó a Bill Cipher. Comprobó que su celular se encontraba tirado en el piso de su habitación con la pantalla quebrada. Bufo al saber que su primer celular se encontraba roto, soltando un suspiro de desánimo.

\- Mis padres no me darán uno nuevo hasta mi cumpleaños, y Dipper no me prestara el suyo – Dijo molesta al no recordarse que no debe dormir con el celular. – Mañana comienza el verano, en Gravity falls.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó al recordar que vera nuevamente a sus amigas, Candy y Grenda, entre las demás personas del pueblo. Era la primera vez que conocerá también al hijo de Soos y Melody, estaba emocionada con la idea de pasar sus vacaciones en la cabaña del misterio.

\- Ya quiero que llegue mañana – Dijo contenta olvidándose de la pesadilla que había tenido recientemente.

Continuara…

Estaré actualizando cada 3 días la historia. Y conforme avanza a lo mejor aumente la clasificación. Espero que les haya gustado :D espero sus comentarios, y también algunas sugerencias son aceptadas.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí traigo la continuación del siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" ahora que nos traerán estos gemelos a la llegada de Gravity Falls.

Nota: Aclaro que abra puntos de **( F )** cuando inicie un flashback de recuerdos.

Nota 2: Agradezco a mi primer comentario Sra. Meow y por seguir mi historia, al igual que las demás personas de la comunidad de Fanfiction, por seguir y ponerme en sus favoritos. :D yeah!

Como había dicho en un principio, puede que la historia por como avance, puede que cambie de clasificación en un repentino momento. No digo que cambie rápidamente yo avisare en su momento :)

Rating: K+ (Aun sigue ahí)

Parejas: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz con Bill Cipher, Dipper Pines/Pino con Pacifica Noroeste/Llama.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 2: Bienvenida de Regreso a Gravity Falls**

.

.

.

.

El Autobús ya iba entrando a Oregón, en unos minutos arribarían al pueblo de Gravity Falls donde se encontrarían nuevamente con sus amigos y sus tíos abuelos. Los gemelos estaban mirando a través de la ventana del transporte, a las criaturas del bosque que los saludaban animadamente.

\- ¡Mira Dipper! Nos vinieron a dar la bienvenida – Dirigiéndoles el saludo la castaña. – Hace rato que no vamos a explorar por el bosque.

\- Mabel cada que vez que vamos a explorar te metes en un lio – Dijo su hermano – Te acuerdas que los gnomos te secuestraron para ser su reina, o que hay de esa vez que nos persiguió el insecto gigante o el cambia formas.

\- Accidente, primer ataque de bienvenida, y porque estaba oscuro esa vez – Dijo Mabel tratando de justificar sus incidentes en el bosque.

\- Aparte quiero terminar de recolectar información en este diario – Mostrando un libro con la cubierta de la mano de Dipper.

\- ¿Libro 2? – Dijo su hermana un poco confundida – Estas rescribiendo los diarios de nuestro Tío.

\- Bueno es un buen pasatiempo, desde que ese demonio quemo los diarios – Mientras seguía escribiendo en algunas hojas. – Es una lástima porque había buena información, aunque era muy peligroso mantenerlos en este pueblo.

\- Entonces porque vuelves a escribir la información de ellos – Pensando en el peligro que podría exponer a sus amigos.

\- Porque son interesantes, y me gusta saber de ellos – Dejando de escribir y guardando la pluma y el libro. – Este verano pasare mi tiempo con el Tío Ford, me enseñara algunas cosas de gran importancia, si aprovechare para aumentar mi conocimiento, nadie me detendrá.

\- ¿Ni si quiera Pacifica Noroeste? – Dijo en burla la gemela al ver como su hermano se ponía de un color rojizo. – Oh Dipper te delataste, a mí se me hace que habrá ¡Romance de verano!

\- ¡Mabel! - Hablo Dipper un poco alterado – Pacifica y yo solo somos buenos amigos.

\- Mentiroso – Mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Apuesto que no esperas por ir a abrazarla.

\- ¡MABEL!

Llegando al pueblo de Gravity Falls se encontraban sus Tíos esperándolos junto con Soos y Wendy. Al bajar del autobús Mabel fue recibida por un chillido de un cerdo que se acercaba deprisa para saltar a los brazos de su dueña.

\- ¡Pato! –Dijo Mabel contenta de ver a su cerdo mascota – Has aumentado un poco de peso – Rio ante los mimos que le daba a su cerdo.

\- Que bueno que llegaron niños – Dijo Stanley – Y Mabel angelito que bueno que estas aquí, este cerdo ya me anda sacando canas.

\- Lo siento tío Stan, no podía llevármelo a california la vez pasada – Dijo la castaña.

La pelirroja se acercó a Dipper para quitarle su sombrero y regresarle su gorra mientras efectuaban su propio saludo.

\- ¡Hey Dipper! – Observando a su amigo un poco más alto que ella – Que te dieron hormona de crecimiento ya me rebasaste por dos centímetros.

\- No me lo recuerdes Wendy, él me ha rebasado – Haciendo un leve puchero, recordando cuando tenían 13 años ella era la gemela alfa por 1 milímetro.

Wendy se rio del comentario de la chica mientras acariciaba su cabeza – Pero eso que tiene "las mejores cosas viene en frascos pequeños" – Dijo la pelirroja dejando a la chica un poco confundida – Y planeas buscar tu épico romance de verano, estoy muy segura que atraparas a muchos hombres.

\- Ya veremos – Dijo Mabel.

En prendiendo su viaje de regreso a la cabaña del misterios, los gemelos se acercaron a Soos para conversar.

\- Soos que tal tu vida de casado – Dijo Dipper – Me entere que tienes un hijo.

\- Bebe exactamente, es la cosa más adorable que veras en el mundo – Dijo Soos muy feliz al no aguantar la emoción de que llegaran a verlo.

\- Debe ser lindo – Dijo Mabel – Le hice un suéter, aunque no sabía si era muy pequeño o grande, por eso hice dos

\- Stanley acaricio la cabeza de su sobrina al ver su entusiasmo mientras reía – Los dos están bien calabaza.

Llegando a la cabaña fueron recibidos por Melody quien se encontraba parada frente al mostrador y aun lado se encontraba la carriola, con él bebe adentro.

\- ¡Hola Melody! – Dijo Mabel – Traje un suéter para él bebe.

Acercándose a la carriola para ver un niño con los mechones color café claro y las mejillas regordetas.

\- Wow Soos es un niño muy bonito – Dijo Dipper

\- Gracias Dipp

Melody se acercó a los chicos mientras los conducía a su antigua habitación.

\- Chicos los tiempos cambian y todos crecemos y quería saber si compartirán la habitación de la azotea o… - Dijo Melody viendo a Mabel y Dipper.

\- Descuida Dipper y yo podemos compartirla no hay problema – Hablo Mabel dejando su maleta a lado de la cama.

\- Aparte respetamos la privacidad de cada quien – Aclarando el otro gemelo mientras depositaba su maleta al otro lado de la habitación, en donde se encontraba su cama.

\- De acuerdo.

Con esto último Melody se despidió dejando a los gemelos solos para que pudieran acomodar sus cosas; Mabel empezó a tapizar la pared con sus poster de Boys Band, entre una serie de luces con forma de estrellas que se había comprado anteriormente antes de venir al pueblo; entre colocar una alfombra de color violeta en su lado de la habitación y algunos peluches. Mientras que Dipper había empezado a colocar en su lado de la pared; un mapa donde señalaba algunos sitios de Gravity Falls que había explorado, algunas fotografías de las criaturas; Notas y recordatorios, entre un calendario. En su mesita había colocado los dos diarios que había hecho en sus anteriores vacaciones.

Era de tarde cuando habían terminado de desempacar, les había dado tiempo para dar una vuelta rápida al pueblo.

\- ¡Hey Bro Bro! me prestas tu celular para enviar un mensaje a Candy y Grenda - Dijo su hermana mientras le hacía ojos de cachorro.

\- ¿Y el tuyo? – Entregando su móvil.

\- Tuvo un accidente anoche – Escribiendo un mensaje de texto – Y se rompió.

\- Te dormiste con el

\- Tuve un mal sueño – Enviando el mensaje y regresándole el teléfono.

\- ¿Otra pesadilla?

Sabía que su gemelo estaba enterado de sus pesadillas, ya que él también las tenía; pero el aprendió afrontar sus miedos. Ella no había podido combatirlos, temiendo a que fueran reales o que estuviera todavía en el Raromagedón, y todo lo que estuviera viviendo fuera una mera ilusión.

\- Descuida hermano estoy bien – Mostrando una sonrisa mientras se dirigía al parque.

Era una rutina que había empezado el verano pasado, reunirse con sus amigos y aquellas personas que vivieron en carne propia el Raromagedón del demonio triangular. Entre esas personas se encontraba Candy, Grenda, Gideón y Pacifica.

\- Hola chicas – Saludo Mabel acercándose a las chicas abrazarlas. – Las extrañe mucho.

\- Pedacito de bombon me extrañaste – Dijo Gideon con una de sus típicas frases para ligar.

\- Ehmm… si – Girando los ojos al escuchar cada sobrenombre que le ponía.

\- ¿Cómo has estado Pacifica? – Dijo Dipper abrazando a la rubia.

\- Bien – Adquiriendo un color rosado en sus mejillas – No ibas a pasar la tarde con tu tío.

\- ¡No! – Respondió Mabel – No digas eso o lo volverás obsesivo con su trabajo.

\- Mabel, no estoy siendo obsesivo, es un pasatiempo – Dijo Dipper.

\- Mabel, Candy y yo íbamos a dar una vuelta al centro comercial ¿vienes? – Dijo Grenda.

\- ¿Puedo? – Dirigiéndose a su hermano gemelo, quien soltó un pequeño suspiro de cansancio.

\- De acuerdo – Respondiendo ante la súplica de su hermana. – Pero recuerda llegar a casa temprano, hasta que te compre el tío Stan otro celular.

\- Ok.

Caminando rumbo al centro comercial llego Gideon detrás del grupo de chicas, gritando mientras corría para alcanzarlas.

\- Esperen – Dijo jadeando el rubio cenizo.

\- ¡Gideon! – Dijo Mabel – No estarías con Dipper y Pacifica.

\- Estas loca meloconcito - Dibujando con sus manos un corazón en el aire – Se sentía amor en esos dos.

\- ¡¿Dipper y Pacifica?! – Sorprendiéndose las amigas de Mabel.

\- Bueno es algo que tenía que saberse – Menciono la castaña antes de entrar al lugar.

\- No nos dijiste un chisme tan grande Mabel – Dijo Grenda.

\- Cuenta con detalles – Dijo Candy emocionada.

\- Solo puedo decir que ellos apenas van a iniciar su relación este verano.

Sus amigas soltaron un chillido de emoción mientras seguían conversando, entre viendo los aparadores de ropa y comprando entre dulces y malteadas. Claro en compañía del pequeño Gideon.

.

.

.

Estaba la puesta de sol cuando salieron del centro comercial, escondido entre los pinos y árboles de Gravity Falls.

\- Chicas me debo de ir – Dijo Mabel.

\- Nos vemos terroncito de azúcar – Dijo Gideon.

\- Ahg… Gideon ya lo hablamos – Dijo un poco molesta – No terroncito de azúcar, no melocotón, no mi bombón, entre otros sobrenombres.

\- Acaso te molestan mí… - Pero fue interrumpido por la chica Pines.

\- Sí – Dijo como respuesta seca – Mira eres lindo, soy mayor por dos años. Encontraras una chica que sea más bonita y agradable que yo; pero por el momento somos solo únicamente amigos ¿entiendes?

\- Significa… - Dijo el chico muy pensativo, antes de saltar emocionado - ¡Que tengo una oportunidad!

\- ¡Aww! – Gimió frustrada al ver que el chico no había entendido su explicación – Tal vez – Dijo rendida al ver que no funcionaba con explicarle nuevamente.

\- Descuida Mabel ya lo entenderá – Dijo Candy.

Mabel se despido con un saludo mientras corría adentrándose por el camino del bosque, que conducía a la cabaña del misterio. Había tomado por esta ruta los últimos dos años, recordando cada lugar y dirección que tomaba dentro del bosque; que lugares no debía adentrarse a estas horas y con qué criaturas debe tener cuidado.

Estaba a punto de llegar por la entrada que conecta el bosque y la cabaña hasta que se detuvo, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, intento calmar su respiración, cubriéndose la boca para evitar emitir sonidos, y observar un poco. Se encontraba Dipper y Pacifica sentados compartiendo un beso íntimo entre ellos.

Mabel con las mejillas sonrojadas y un poco sorprendida de ver a su gemelo dar ese tipo de afectos a su amiga, jamás se imaginaria encontrarlos en un momento tan íntimo. Ahora entendía porque Gideon los dejo solos, el pequeño sabia cuando retirarse y en qué momento. Entendiendo en ese momento que la inmadura era ella.

Observo con curiosidad la muestra de afecto de aquella pareja; Dipper tenía sujetando las manos de Pacifica con un poco de fuerza, mientras que ella tenía los ojos cerrados manteniendo el contacto de sus labios, un suave suspiro salió de la chica. El chico recorrió sus brazos a su cintura para abrazarla y acercarla hacia él.

\- Me gustas – Besando su frente con suavidad.

\- Trata de no evitarme Dipper Pines – Dijo en una suave sonrisa.

\- ¿Puedo volverte a besar? – Observando como la rubia asentía con la cabeza, juntándose nuevamente en otro beso íntimo.

Mabel sintió un momento su corazón ir un poco rápido, hasta sentir un dolor en el pecho. Alejándose del lugar se dirigió tomando otra dirección mientras corría sin sentido, tenía las mejillas encendidas y unas lágrimas recorrían por su rostro. Sin llegar a prestar atención en el camino se resbalo con el musgo y el lodo del bosque, cayendo de espaldas al suelo. La luz que se colaba entre los arboles de pinos, dando la señal que acababa la tarde para que abriera paso a la noche.

\- _Yo no estoy llorando_ – Dijo Mabel en un leve susurro – _Solo me he dado cuenta de lo inmadura que soy._

Las pesadillas que tenía cada noche, eran pruebas suficientes y el ver a su hermano que avanzaba con su relación con Pacifica. Le hizo entender que se quedaba atrás, al no llegar a comprender de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Solo eran celos, únicamente celos de gemelos.

 **( F )**

\- Dipper – Mencionando Mabel desde la dirección de su cama dejando de hacer su suéter. – Siempre seremos hermanos, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, Mabel – Respondiendo un poco confundido por la actitud de su hermana. – Tú y yo seremos los gemelos misterio por siempre, acaso no lo recuerdas.

\- Eso ya lo sé, Dip tonto – Mencionando algo molesta.

\- ¿Qué sucede Mabel estas enojada? – Acercándose a su hermana - Si es porque te quite los dulces y los escondí, créeme que lo hacía por tu propio bien.

\- No es eso – Mostrando una mirada triste – Oye… podrías darme un abrazo incómodo de hermano.

\- Claro - Recorriendo sus brazos a su espalda para acercarla hacia él, sintiendo unas lágrimas que humedecían sus hombros. – Oye ¿estás bien?

\- Estamos a salvo, ¿verdad?

\- Si

Hace unas semanas habían regresado de Gravity Falls a su casa en Piedmont, California. Habían pasado su cumpleaños número 13 y habían comenzado el periodo escolar, pero su hermana y el tenían las pesadillas acerca de Raromagedón de Bill.

Ahora se encontraba ahí consolando a su hermana, preguntándose si permanecerían juntos siempre o si serian hermanos siempre. Era un habito que habían creado hace poco, para saber si era real o no.

 **( F )**

Levantándose del suelo se sacudió lo más que pudo de los restos del lodo en su falda y suéter. Sabía muy bien que su tío Ford le iba preguntar qué estaba haciendo tan tarde, por su apariencia. Si algo sabía es que había reglas que había predeterminado su tío Ford junto con su tío Stan, mientras estuvieran pasando su verano en Gravity Falls; y una de ellas es, "no adentrarse al bosque de noche".

\- Me van a regañar – Emprendiendo su paso por el sendero oscuro, escuchando el sonido de los búhos. – Soy tanto por correr de esa forma, que costaba haber pasado por ahí. Yo ya se dé su relación. – Pero le dolía admitir que su amiga tuviera la atención de su hermano, o que tal vez en algún futuro cercano ya no tuviera tiempo para ella. – Dipper y Pacifica son novios, es obvio ¿no?

Caminando de regreso se topó con algo duro contra su estómago sacándole el aire, emitiendo un sonido de dolor débil. Por la oscuridad del bosque no había visto la enorme piedra que estaba delante de ella. Acercándose no podía reconocer la forma de la roca dura, hasta que la luz de la luna dio vista a la silueta de una estatua cubierta de musgo. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión a ver la estatua del demonio triangular con una mano extendida.

Mabel salto del miedo pensando que hubiera ocasionado una grieta en la estatua, acerco débilmente su mano para sacudir un poco el polvo; viendo más de cerca una inscripción en el pie de la estatua de demonio del sueño. Removiendo el musgo que crecía observo una frase pronunciándolo suavemente _"Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium"_ rio un poco por lo que había dicho, hasta que su palma reboto en una especie de luz dorada, quemándola levemente. Y por un momento se quedó en silencio total, no había sonido de aves nocturnas o criaturas extrañas, a su alrededor se había tornado de un color gris. Un escalofrió le recorrió por el cuerpo sintiendo la piel de gallina, sabía que algo estaba mal.

\- ¿Qué hice? – retrocediendo de miedo, para mantenerse alejada de la estatua.

Un fuego azul apareció en sus pies y se dibujó un círculo, una sensación eléctrica paso por su espalda tornando sus ojos azules; y como si algo la obligara, se acercó y a completo la última frase de su invocación.

 _\- Olugnairt Olugnairt Olugnairt Olugnairt Olugnairt_ – Dijo con firmeza Mabel.

La castaña se sintió débil comenzando a temblar de las piernas, y una pesadez en sus ojos. Antes de caer unos brazos oscuros la sujetaron con firmeza y el sonido de un cacareo burlesco se hizo presente.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya – Mostrando una sonrisa con su único ojo – Pero si es mi símbolo del zodiaco favorito, Estrella fugaz.

La chica trato de levantarse apartándose de los brazos del demonio triangular, hasta que cayó de rodillas nuevamente al suelo.

\- Pero que modales los míos – Invocando una silla y tomando del brazo a la adolescente para sentarla ahí – No debo tratar a sí a mi pequeña invocadora, no mejor dicho mi contratista.

\- ¡Es un error! – Respondió aturdida. – No quise…

\- Shhh… - Colocando un dedo para sellar sus labios – No es un error, es un maravilloso error. – Riéndose como loco. – Espere lo suficiente para esto.

\- Déjame ir – Dijo Mabel preocupada – Por favor – _**"Si no llego se preocuparan por mi"**_ – Pensó Mabel entre lágrimas.

\- No, no lagrimitas no - Limpiando las mejillas de Mabel – Estrella fugaz no se preocupe por esos viejos seniles, ni por Pino y Signo de interrogación. – Acercándose a la castaña – Puedo manipular el tiempo.

Tronando sus dedos hizo aparecer una tetera con Té adentro y una taza delante de Mabel, indicándole que bebiera.

\- Vamos bebe un poco, tenemos el tiempo suficiente para matar el tiempo; entiendes matar el tiempo. – Dijo riendo de su propio chiste.

\- Tú estabas muerto – Dijo calmada un poco, pero sin bajar la guardia.

\- Tú estabas muerto – Arremedando a la joven sin emoción – Que no puedes decir otra cosa – Tirando la taza al suelo a punto de quebrarse sobre el pasto.

\- Es imposible que estés aquí, tío Ford borro la memoria del tío Stan junto contigo – Mirándolo con ojos desafiantes.

\- Vamos tal vez desaparecí por un tiempo – Dando en su punto – Pero mis poderes me permitieron hacer un último hechizo de invocación. – Aclarando esto último – Claro que debo pagar un precio, querida.

\- ¿Un precio?

\- Sí, pero no es de tu incumbencia – Tronando los dedos nuevamente para hacer desaparecer los objetos anteriores – Ahora sigamos con nuestro trato, ¿Qué deseas?

\- Te digo que es un error, lo leí por accidente. – Levantándose de la silla. – A parte no desee realizar un trato contigo, son solo engaños tuyos.

\- Primera tú curiosidad no es un accidente, y segunda mis tratos no son engaños, siempre cumplo con mi palabra. – Moviendo su mano con elegancia para regresar a Mabel a la silla. – El hecho de que se pasen de listos con el contrato puede ocasionar terribles consecuencias, ejemplo: Gideon Gleeful y Stanford Pines.

\- Intestaste matarnos a mí y mi hermano – Reclamándole con molestia – Llevaste Gravity Falls al borde de la destrucción y esclavizaste a la gente del pueblo, sin mencionar que tus molestos amigos nos atacaron.

\- Lo ves esa son las terribles consecuencias de un mal trato – Dijo Bill apareciendo su bastón y girándolo con su mano – Si no piensas en tus actos, al rato habrá consecuencias.

\- Estúpido Dorito volador, no hare un trato contigo – Volviendo a levantarse del asiento para ser de vuelta por unas manos oscuras, que aparecieron sujetando sus brazos y piernas. – ¡Suéltame maldito monstruo Isósceles! - Tratando de zafarse de sus ataduras.

\- No escuchas ni piensas, Estrella fugaz – Hablo Bill apoyando un codo en su cabeza – Solo puedo escuchar en tus pensamientos "quiero irme, mi familia estarán preocupados, y Dipper no me quiere más" – Esto último dejo al demonio impresionando sonriendo con su ojo curvado, emitiendo una risa siniestra.

Mabel solo se sonrojo furiosamente al escuchar todo lo que había mencionado el demonio triangular; todo lo que había dicho era verdad.

\- No puede ser – Acercándose a la chica mientras tronaba los dedos y hacía aparecer una cámara – Estas celosa… esto amerita una celebración con fotografía – Juntándose al lado de la castaña mientras disparaba el flash de la cámara. – Woow la señorita Estrella fugaz esta celosa, y de quien más – Entrando en sus pensamientos al encontrar la respuesta – Mira nada más, sino de la chica Llama.

\- Cállate, no te incumbe estúpido nacho volador – Tratando de controlar sus pensamientos.

\- Me pregunto qué clase de acción hizo el chico Pino para despertar tus celos – Burlándose de la expresión de la chica. – Mero sentimientos humanos inmundos, solo ustedes bolsas de carne se matarían por tales emociones.

\- Tú no sabes nada – Ladro molesta la chica antes de dirigirle una mirada llena de odio. – Eres un maldito demonio, un ser horrible.

\- Mmm… tienes razón – Liberándola. – Entonces no me necesitas – Volteando a verla – Dime ¿Cómo sigues con esas pesadillas?, veo que no son problema para ti.

Una mirada de sorpresa apareció en ella al mencionar sus malos sueños, una cosa sabia, podría ser que él fuera el causante de sus pesadillas en los últimos 3 años.

Por un momento se debatía entre dejarlo ir y olvidarse de lo que sucedió, y seguir con su vida de forma normal. Por otro era hacer un trato con él y arriesgarse de que no la engañara, como la última vez. Solo por esta vez quería un poco de control en su vida y sueños sin pesadillas, sin llegar a pedirle a Dipper que la consolara. Tal vez así se desharía fácilmente de esos sentimientos que estaba empezando a desarrollar, extrañamente por su hermano.

\- B-Bill – Llamo su nombre con voz temblorosa.

\- Escucho – Dijo el demonio contento en su voz al ver que la chica se había rendido.

\- Quiero hacer un trato.

\- Dime Estrella fugaz, que clase de trato haremos – Emitiendo un sonido triunfante.

Otra cosa si algo había dentro de las reglas del bosque que él tío Ford había establecido, era "nunca acercarse a la estatua de Bill Cipher". Porque de alguna forma, él te atrapara.

.

.

Continuara…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Como había dicho anteriormente estoy actualizando cada 3 días este Fic, por lo que no desesperen por el siguiente. Agradezco sus comentarios me ayudan mucho a mejorar esta historia, acepto algunas sugerencias. Nos leemos en el siguiente :D


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hey, hey chicos! Aquí traigo la continuación del siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" ahora sabremos qué clase de trato hizo Mabel con Bill.

Nota: Aclaro que abra puntos de **( F )** cuando inicie un flashback de recuerdos. (Ya que sigo teniendo problemas con el formato de Fanfiction.

Nota 2: Agradezco los comentarios random que me han dejado, Sizery que no sabría como responder si esto tendrá Pinecest, aunque lo dudo, pero eso no significa que no me guste ese fandom. Aclaro que este es un fic Mabill :D, Viki Mel saludos y gracias por tu comentario, Meli Star tal vez no estés equivocada sobre si Mabel esta celosa pero no planeo arruinarte esta lectura con spoiler ;D, y Sra. Meow astuta como siempre, pero no le diré más, pero si Bill como siempre trama algo y gracias por seguir mi historia, al igual que las demás personas de la comunidad de Fanfiction, por seguir y ponerme en sus favoritos. :D Doble yeah!

Como había dicho en un principio, puede que la historia por como avance, puede que cambie de clasificación en un repentino momento. No digo que cambie rápidamente yo avisare en su debido momento :)

Rating: K+ (Aun sigue ahí)

Parejas: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz con Bill Cipher.

Personajes: Casi todos los del zodiaco de Bill.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo Tres: Mi invitado**

El sonido de la ducha encendiéndose mientras caen las gotas de agua helada, antes de que cambiaran una temperatura caliente. Quitándose la ropa sucia de su cuerpo la deposito en el cesto de la ropa, acercándose al lavabo observo un espejo empañado por el vapor del agua caliente. Con su mano paso por el vidrio del espejo para dar paso a su reflejo; lucia diferente, mirando las leves ojeras y su pelo desordenado.

 **( F )**

Llegando a la cabaña entro con cuidado sin llegar a ensuciar el piso, Melody noto la llegada de Mabel, preocupándose por la apariencia de la adolescente.

\- Corazón que sucedió – Comprobando que no estuviera herida – ¿Dónde está tu hermano? ¿Y porque estas así? – Muchas preguntas surgieron de la mujer. – No te atacaron, tú sabes.

\- No, no – Aclarando la joven con las manos alzadas al aire – Solo me caí de regreso a la cabaña y oscureció, eso es todo. – Agacho la cabeza en señal de culpa – Lamento llegar tarde.

\- ¿Tarde? – Observando el reloj – Pero si apenas voy a cerrar la tienda.

\- ¿Qué? – Viendo que había transcurrido solo 20 minutos desde que había regresado del bosque. – Con que ha esto se refería.

\- Bueno, creo que has comido muchos dulces querida – Dándole un beso en la frente – Tus tíos están un poco ocupados por lo que no se han dado cuenta, ve a darte un baño. Yo les aviso que llegaste.

\- Gracias.

 **( F )**

\- Melody es una buena persona – Mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Introduciéndose a la ducha dejo que su cuerpo se mojara con el agua tibia de la regadera, limpiando los restos de barro y algunas hojas en su melena, tomando un poco de shampo empezó por fregar en su cabello eliminando cualquier rastro de suciedad, para después enjuagarlo. Tomando una esponja y jabón empezó a frotar enérgicamente por su cuerpo pasando accidentalmente por las raspaduras por sus codos y rodillas. Un poco de sangre se coló por el drenaje, por la repentina apertura de estas.

\- Que tonta – Dijo ahogando un chillido.

Una vez salida de la ducha tomo una toalla rosada esponjosa, y empezó a secarse el cuerpo y su cabellera castaña. Se colocó un pantalón de pijama de color rosado con estrellas y una remera larga de color amarillo claro.

Saliendo del cuarto de baño se topó con su hermano gemelo quien apenas entraba a la habitación, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas al recordar a Dipper besando a Pacifica. Trato de evitar seguir pensando en eso cuando paso por enfrente de él acercándose a su cama.

\- Regresaste Bro-Bro – Mostrando una sonrisa – Que tal tú tarde.

\- Bien – Ahora era el turno de Dipper sonrojarse. – Tú sabes saludar a la gente del pueblo y ver como seguían. Gideon estaba con nosotros, pero creo que quiso estar con ustedes, y pues Pacifica me acompaño un rato.

\- Un rato – Dijo entre risas su hermana. – Eso es bueno.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? – Preguntando el chico mientras se acercaba a depositar el diario sobre su mesa cama. - ¿Cómo te fue con Candy y Grenda, y Gideon?

\- Bien – Diciendo como simple respuesta – Solo que Gideon un poco molesto como siempre.

\- Tienes razón – Riendo Dipper. – Todavía te dice meloconcito~ - Imitando la voz de Gideon.

\- Basta – Soltando una risa Mabel – No te burles Dip.

\- No lo haría. – Dedicándole una sonrisa a su hermana.

Sintiendo las mejillas nuevamente calientes escondió su rostro entre sus manos, mientras tomaba la cesta de hilos para tejer.

\- ¡Ah! Y-yo bajare a cenar y voy estar u-un rato tejiendo un nuevo suéter – Dijo nerviosa antes de dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla cerrando tras de ella.

Coloco su mano en el pecho sujetando su remera mientras intentaba respirar con calma, inhalando y exhalando cada respiración que daba, sintiendo su corazón golpear levemente.

.

.

Más tarde esa noche Mabel se quedó dormida en el sillón de la sala, le había ganado el cansancio de la otra noche antes de que llegaran a Gravity Falls. Pero esta noche iba ser diferente de las demás.

A la mañana siguiente su tío Stan la encontró durmiendo en su sillón observando en el rostro de la joven una sonrisa boba pasmada en su cara y saliva recorriendo por sus labios llegando a formar un hilillo, que bajaba hasta llegar al brazo del sillón. Colocando su mano movió el hombro de la castaña para despertarla de su sueño profundo.

\- ¡Hey! Calabaza, ¿Qué haces dormida aquí? – Hablo Stan.

\- Mmm… ah, tío Stan – Dijo en un leve murmullo pasándose una mano por sus ojos y estirándose. – ¿Qué haces en la habitación?

Stan rio al ver que seguía adormilada su sobrina – No, estas en la sala.

La chica bostezo observando su alrededor y viendo entre sus manos que sostenía su suéter medio a terminar y la canasta a un lado.

\- Parece que pasaste la noche afuera Mabel – Dijo Stan – Voy a hablar con Dipper, acaso ustedes dos pelearon.

\- No, para nada tío Stan – Hablo Mabel levantándose del sillón – Creo que me quede dormida, estaba muy cómodo el sillón.

\- Sí, pero ya pasan más de las 10 dormilona – Respondió Stan.

\- ¡Las 10!

\- Descuida tu desayuno sigue intacto, esa mujer Melody sí que sabe hacer muy buenos panqueques.

\- ¡Sí! Panqueques – Salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

Entrando se encontró con Melody quien terminaba de lavar los platos del desayuno, Mabel pudo divisar un plato de panqueques en la mesa de la cocina.

\- Hola Mel, son para mí – Dijo emocionada la chica, haciéndole agua la boca al ver el plato.

\- Claro corazón – Respondió mientras se secaba las manos – Estabas bien dormida cuando Soos y Dipper fueron a hablarte.

\- Dipper intento despertarme – Mostrando una leve sonrisa.

\- Sí, pero tenías el sueño pesado nena.

\- Es que hace mucho que no dormía bien – Sintiendo una felicidad enorme en su rostro – Dios, amo esto – Sentándose en la mesa mientras degustaba de sus panqueques y el dulce sabor del jarabe de maple, retorciéndose de alegría. – Extrañaba esto.

Melody sonrió al ver a la pequeña contenta y expresando una extraña alegría. – Me gustaría saber quién te tiene así.

Dipper bajo por las escaleras dirigiéndose a tomar su mochila e ir con Stanford colocando el código en la máquina expendedora de dulces, descendiendo por las escaleras del sótano.

-Estoy listo tío Ford – Dijo Dipper emocionado. – Llevo todo.

\- Muy bien muchacho – Tomando su bolsa – Vamos explorar el día de hoy.

\- Tal vez podamos recopilar información de Pie grande.

\- Tal vez, tú lo has dicho. – Dijo Ford.

Dirigiéndose a salir por la puerta de la tienda, Mabel fijo su mirada en Ford y Dipper observando que llevaban mochilas. Levantándose de su asiento sin llegar a terminar se acercó a ellos.

\- ¿A dónde van? – Dijo Mabel.

\- Iremos a explorar unas cuevas – Dijo Ford. – Descuida regresaremos para la cena.

\- ¿Puedo ir? – Hablo emocionada de su aventura.

\- Lo siento pero vamos retrasados Mabel – Dijo Dipper señalando el pijama de su hermana. – Sera en otra ocasión.

\- Pero yo quiero ir – Haciendo un leve puchero de molestia.

\- Lo siento, pero el que se duerme pierde. – Tomando a Dipper por los hombros – Pero me llevo a tu hermano, puede que sea una misión un poco dificultosa.

Dipper se acercó a Mabel para quedar frente a ella. – Si quieres la próxima vamos tú y yo, como los gemelos misterio.

\- De acuerdo… - Cruzando los brazos en señal de derrota.

Observo como la pareja salía por la puerta haciendo que Mabel regresara a la mesa a terminar su desayuno.

Por otro lado iba flotando una figura triangular brillosa de color amarillo, emprendiendo su camino hacia la cabaña del misterio. Todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto por el paisaje mental, hasta que se detuvo un momento.

\- Es cierto – Dijo el demonio del sueño. – No puedo mostrarme así, arruinaría la diversión. – Se llevó un dedo tocándose donde debería haber una barbilla. – Hace tiempo que no recuerdo como es mi forma como un saco de carne. – Tronando sus dedos empezó a cacarear. – ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo.

Un aura oscura lo envolvió por completo formándose un circulo de llamas azules por debajo; unos brazos y piernas aparecieron envueltas en una neblina oscura que se fue disipando, dejando abrir paso a una silueta alta de una estatura de 1.80 mts, seguido de un cabello rubio dorado brillante como el oro y algo desordenado entre oro oscuro y negro en la parte baja, su sombrero de copa en su lugar característico; su piel se tornaba de un leve bronceado, un poco blanco de su rostro; sus ojos eran de un color de iris dorado con la pupila afilada como la de un felino, en su ojo derecho se cubre con un parche oscuro en forma de un triángulo invertido y con el sello de una antigua runa de invocación en forma de ojo; observando su vestimenta de saco corto y pantalón por encima de la cintura de color oscuro, y su corbatín amarillo, lanzo un leve suspiro al ver que no era acorde con la época.

\- ¡Que estamos en 1899! – Tronando los dedos nuevamente, cambio su apariencia. Revelando un saco largo de la parte atrás color mostaza, con un leve patrón de ladrillos dorados que se puede observar con la luz del sol y por dentro una funda color ocre, llevando una camisa blanca pulcra, con las puntas metálicas doradas en su cuello y un chaleco color amarillo canario con detalles en negro en las orillas; vistiendo un pantalón oscuro de traje ajustado a su medida, y con calzas de cuero negro brillante. Sin llegar olvidar su pajarita negra. – Este es un Look elegante, para una reunión especial.

Había notado que su alrededor seguía con el paisaje mental, invocando su bastón dio dos veces un leve golpe en el suelo, tornándose a su color habitual. Emprendió con paso ligero hacia su destino. Llegándose a encontrar en su camino a Stanford y Dipper, dedicándoles en tono de burla una sonrisa llena de malicia, y pasando a un lado de ellos.

Dipper volteo por un momento antes de regresar a dirigirle la mirada a Ford.

\- Que extraño sujeto – Sintiendo un escalofrió desagradable por su cuerpo.

\- Yo también sentí una sensación desagradable, el verlo portar esa vestimenta, con este tiempo – Dijo Ford.

\- Tío Ford tu llevas una gabardina y un suéter con cuello de tortuga – Dijo Dipper con ironía.

\- Es un traje de exploración – Afirmo Ford.

Mabel se encontraba dando un mordisco a su desayuno con el rostro decepcionado.

\- No es justo, yo también soy buena descubriendo misterios – Se quejó con molestia.

\- Parece que Ford no te dejo – Dijo Melody mientras se colocaba su gorra con el logo tipo de la tienda. – Bien es hora de trabajar.

\- Querida has visto mi sombrero de misterio – Dijo Soos entrando a la cocina.

\- Esta encima del perchero. – Señalo la rubia.

\- ¡Oh! Qué suerte – Colocándose el sombrero y besando la mejilla de su esposa.

El sonido del llanto de un bebe se hizo presente dentro de la habitación que compartía Soos y Melody.

\- ¡Oh no! Él está llorando. – Dijo preocupada Melody.

\- Deja ir a traerlo – Levantándose de su asiento Mabel.

Mientras tanto un sujeto llegaba a la tienda emitiendo el sonido de descarga eléctrica sobre la cabaña, posando una mano enguantada sobre el pomo de la puerta de la tienda, reboto haciendo que soltara una risa y admirando la quemadura que le había causado en su guante. Volviéndose a regenera entre la piel y la tela de su guante.

\- Es agradable el dolor, me gusta – Volviendo a colocar su mano para abrirla y posar un pie dentro de la cabaña, rompiendo el sello que estaba dentro. – Es bueno regresar a Gravity Falls.

" _ **El sonido de una campanilla indico la llegada de un cliente a la tienda"**_

Entrando a la habitación Mabel se encontró con la cuna del niño, mirando como emitía el lloriqueo. Observo un pequeño nombre escrito sobre su cuna. Se acercó tomándolo sobre los brazos al pequeño mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos y lo mecía con dulzura, calmando las lágrimas del bebe.

\- Con que te llamas Mike – Haciendo mimos en sus regordetas mejillas. – Tienes el pelo de tú madre y los ojos de Soos.

Saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse con Soos y Melody los encontró parados sobre la tienda, hasta que Melody volteo a verla, dando paso a la vista del sujeto que había entrado.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya – Emitió con voz cantarina – Esto es una enorme sorpresa, Estrella fugaz – Observando al bebe que traía en sus brazos la chica. – No sabía que fueras madre. – Entonando un tono de burla. – Bueno debo entender que estas en una edad humana reproductiva, en la que llegan aparearse como locos y tener consecuencias. - Fijando una mirada de cerca al pequeño. – Me pregunto con ¿Quién lo has tenido?

\- Ese es mi hijo – Dijo Melody acercándose para tomar su bebe – Y ella es una señorita, no vuelva a ofenderla.

\- Mis disculpas mmm… señora – Haciendo una leve inclinación – Pero he venido a buscar a Estrella fugaz.

\- ¿Estrella fugaz? – Dijo Soos – Mabel conoces a este sujeto raro.

\- N-no – Mirándolo con extrañez y con leve rosado en sus mejillas. Viéndolo a su vista era una apariencia atractiva de un hombre muy guapo y ardiente. " _ **Acaso es un supermodelo o un dios extremadamente guapo"**_ pensando para ella misma. – ¿Nos conocemos?

\- Me halagas, E-s-t-r-e-l-l-a – Riendo mientras mencionaba su sobrenombre pronunciando cada silaba, mostrando una mirada afilada y fija en ella entre una sonrisa seductora. – Esos pensamientos tuyos son inesperados.

En ese momento todas las emociones que sentía Mabel en aquella mañana se vinieron abajo, sintiendo el infierno congelarse y pasar un terrible sensación de escalofrío por su columna vertebral. Solo para darse cuenta de su vestimenta y la hora de la mañana, seguida de darle una mirada llena de vergüenza al sujeto frente a ella.

Ese demonio triangular se estaba dando una maravillosa vista a su cuerpo poco descubierto de su pecho y brazos, sin olvidar su pelo aun sin cepillar y su pijama rosada de estrellas. No tuvo que leer su mente para ver como ella salía corriendo directo a su habitación.

\- Espero – Canturreo divertido de la vergüenza de la chica. Se dirigió a la pareja mientras golpeaba con su bastón el suelo de la cabaña. – No me ofrecerán una bebida, tal vez whisky para empezar.

Mientras tanto Mabel corría a dirigirse a su closet mientras se cambiaba de ropa a una velocidad casi imposible, tomando un jersey de color aqua con la figura de un girasol que había tejido la semana ante pasada, y una falda morada con unas calcetas oscuras y unos zapatos cafés oscuros. Se dirigió a cepillar su melena castaña alisando los mechones ondulados y colocándose una diadema a juego con su suéter.

Reuniéndose en la entrada de la tienda estaba el demonio sentado en una especie de taburete mientras bebía una taza de café casi afuera en el porche.

\- Es bueno que bajas Estrella fugaz – Agitando una mano como especie de saludo. – Me han echado y sin algún motivo.

\- ¡Cuidado Mabel! – Dijo Soos con una escoba en la mano – Es peligroso, llama Sr. Pines.

\- Soos… - Dijo Mabel nerviosa.

\- Sospecho que sabe mucho de nosotros, no deja de llamarme signo de interrogación – Poniendo una mirada de sospecha.

\- Soos – Repitió la chica.

\- Aparte de sus manos salieron llamas – Dijo un poco alterado. – Y levitaba.

\- ¡SOOS! – Hablo fuertemente para llamar su atención – Es… Bill. – Contesto la castaña.

.

.

.

Había pasado 3 horas desde la llegada de Bill, ahora se encontraban en la sala de estar con los miembros presentes del Zodiaco. Si en algún momento el tío Stan al darse cuenta de que había un ruido en la tienda, se dio cuenta de la presencia del demonio del sueño, más cuando le dio una terrible jaqueca. Había llamado a su hermano Ford para que regresara pronto, entre esas horas Dipper había comunicado el mensaje a los demás para que vinieran. Porque si algo estaba de acuerdo con todos, era acerca de comunicarse en caso de que llegara a resurgir el demonio, para volverlo a sellar.

Bill observo divertido la escena a su alrededor viendo a los diez símbolos de la rueda del zodiaco; Sixter estaba apuntando con su arma estabilizador; Fez estaba con su garra a punto de darle la paliza de su vida; Bolsa de hielo tenía un bat de béisbol en sus manos; Corazón roto estaba a un lado de ella juzgándolo con la mirada y con una soga; Estrella de cinco puntas me amenazaba igualmente con la mirada mientras se colocaba en modo de protección de Estrella fugaz; Llama a un lado de Pino lo tenían juzgando igual que los demás; Lentes solo miraba confundido por mi repentina aparición; Signo de interrogación con la escoba protegiendo a su esposa y cría; en cuanto Estrella fugaz la tenía enfrente de mi sentada en una silla, me deleitaba ver su expresión de angustia y preocupación por lo que dirán. Amaba atormentarla incluso en sus pesadillas, tal vez por eso se volvió su bolsa de carne favorita.

\- Que agradable bienvenida para un invitado como yo – Mostrando una sonrisa y exhibiendo levemente sus dientes afilados. – Me siguen halagando.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Cipher? – Interrogo Ford.

\- Tú estás muerto – Dijo Stan apretando el puño.

\- Viejos seniles como siempre tan molestos – Agitando una mano con rapidez haciendo que invocara sus brazos y sujetando a todos los presentes, y arrastrándolos a la pared y otros en el suelo. Excepto Mabel, que aún seguía fija en su asiento. – Deberíamos celebrar por mi regreso.

\- Tú no eres bienvenido Cipher – Dijo Ford.

\- No hablo contigo Sixter – Fijando su mirada en Mabel – Anda diles, Estrella fugaz.

\- Mabel – Dijo Dipper con el rostro desconcertado – Tú no.

\- Lo libere – Afirmando con temor.

\- Y lo mejor es que tenemos un trato – Guiñando un ojo a la chica.

\- ¿Qué clase de trato? – Pregunto Gideon.

\- Uno inofensivo, ella es lista no como usted – Haciendo girar su bastón. – Claro que fallo en algo y pues aquí nos vemos todos reunidos.

\- Me engañaste – Respondió Mabel furiosa – Eres un horrible ser.

\- Dijiste no herirlos, jamás especificaste el no acercarme a ellos. – Afirmo.

\- Mentiroso – Mostrándose molesta.

\- Tarde o temprano tenía que suceder – Agitando nuevamente el bastón. – El precio se pagó. Y siempre quiero más.

\- Mabel querida dime el trato que hiciste con él, seguro lo resolvemos – Hablo Stan.

\- Es privado Fez – Respondió molesto Bill tornando su cabello de un color escarlata – Ella no debe responder. – Volviendo su color habitual. Y tronando sus dedos para desaparecer sus brazos. – Entonces no intenten nada inútiles humanos.

\- Bill – Hablo Mabel un poco nerviosa por la mirada de los presentes – Compórtate.

\- Por ti obedezco – Reverenciando a la castaña. – No los lastimare.

 **( F )**

\- B-Bill – Llamo su nombre con voz temblorosa.

\- Escucho – Dijo el demonio contento en su voz al ver que la chica se había rendido.

\- Quiero hacer un trato.

\- Dime Estrella fugaz, que clase de trato haremos – Emitiendo un sonido triunfante.

\- Quiero que te deshagas de mis pesadillas - Contesto observando al demonio pensar un poco. – Es un deseo egoísta, pero no puedo soportarlo más, no puedo seguir molestando a Dipper cada vez que tengo una. – Recordando las veces en que corría a su cuarto a molestarlo altas horas de la noche, incluso cuando pasaba insomnio en los últimos meses. – No quiero más pesadillas, ninguna.

\- De acuerdo – Dijo aceptando – Es algo menor, pero con un generoso precio.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- Déjame estar libre en Gravity Falls, odio estar atrapado en esta estúpida estatua, aunque me halaga tener una. – Menciono el demonio. – Es lo justo.

\- No, eso no. – Dijo temerosa – Volverás a atacarnos.

\- Tampoco quiero estar atado a una piedra a esperando a otro ilu… digo humano. – Respondiendo Bill. – Piénsalo estarás libre de sueños malos, cada día librare tus pesadillas y dormirás como nunca lo habías hecho. – Mirando de cerca a la chica. – Esas ojeras no quedan con tu rostro Estrella fugaz, me privarías de un placer enorme, pero es lo justo no crees.

\- Tú… - Mostrándose un poco temerosa.

\- Diría sí, yo soy el causante de tus pesadillas, pero la mayoría tú las creas, soñando siempre con mi Raromagedón. – Admitiendo con orgullo mientras observaba la mirada café de la chica, mostrar un poco de temor en él. – Y gracias a ti he disfrutado, y me has mantenido vivo en tus recuerdos, con el fin de verte cada noche sufrir por esas lindas pesadillas. – Acercándose para jugar con su pelo. – Sueñas mucho conmigo.

\- Deja de leer mi mente – Golpeando su mano para que dejara su cabello – Sabia que estabas detrás de esas pesadillas.

\- Sí, la mayoría pero ahora eso no importa, hacemos el trato sí o no - Extendiendo su mano cubierta de llamas azules. – Por mi puedo seguir, y seguir.

\- Necesito privacidad, no leas mis pensamientos - dijo la castaña – Si hare un trato necesito pensarlo un poco.

\- Como usted desea – Aseguro Bill antes de dejar a la chica pensar un poco sin sus interrupciones.

Mabel lo pensó un poco antes de responder a la oferta, " _ **Era un simple y común trato, pero debía ser un poco lista evitar problemas que pudieran llevar a Gravity Falls a su destrucción"**_ acercándose al demonio para dar su respuesta estaba a punto de dar la mano.

\- Quiero ser libre de mis pesadillas, a cambio quiero que no hieras a mi familia, ni a mis amigos de Gravity Falls - Estableciendo las reglas de su acuerdo.

\- Suena bien – Extendiendo una mano envuelta en llamas azules – Es un Trato.

\- Por cierto no debes andar por aquí con esa apariencia de Dorito volador – Apretando su mano. – Porque aquí todos te odian.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta Estrella fugaz. – Alejándose de ella para después desaparecer en su círculo – ¡Recuerda!, la realidad es una ilusión y el universo un holograma, compra oro, ¡Adiós!

 **( F )**

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que todos se habían enterado de que Mabel libero a Bill Cipher. Y todo por un estúpido deseo egoísta de la chica.

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer Ford? – Dijo el viejo McGucket.

\- No lo sé, no es de confiar – Rascándose la cabeza – Sera mejor que por el momento lo tengamos vigilado.

\- ¡Eso es una locura! – Dijo Stan – No lo ves está dando esa estúpida sonrisa descarada, se está burlando de nosotros.

\- Oigan viejos seniles, dejen de murmurar, puedo escucharlos recuerdan – Señalando la cabeza.

\- Usted no respeta una conversación privada, maldito monstruo Isósceles – dijo Ford.

Mientras que Pacifica se acercó a Mabel, viéndola como jalaba un hilillo de su jersey de lo nerviosa que se encontraba. Depositando una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Encontraremos una solución – Dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

\- Mabel, no estoy molesto – Dijo Dipper a su hermana – Pero él es un problema mayor. Lo que hayas pedido puedes anularlo.

\- ¿Qué? – Mostrándose sorprendida por lo que dijo su hermano.

\- Solo tienes que hacerlo – Sujetándola de los hombros – Él dijo que es algo menor, entonces se puede anular.

\- _No quiero… -_ Mostrándose temblorosa. – _Por fin pude descansar… después de 4 meses._

 _-_ No te entiendo – Molestándose un poco. – Solo deshazlo.

 _-_ Dipper – Hablo Pacifica al tratar de detenerlo – Basta.

 _-_ No, solo Mabel tienes que romperlo – Insistio.

" _Siempre he dependido de Dipper"_

 _-_ _No quiero –_ Tratando de rehuir a la mirada de su hermano – _Por fin por estos… 3 años yo… puedo, estar bien._

 _-_ ¡Dipper! – Alejando al gemelo – Debes detenerte, es tu hermana.

Bill observaba desde su silla la discusión, pero ver el gemelo Pines que insistía en romper el trato, le hizo sentir cierta molestia. Y eso podría significar el fin de su libertad en esta dimensión. Hasta que de repente todo el sonido que presenciaba, dejo de prestar atención, centrándose en la adolescente.

\- _Yo no quiero –_ Escapando unas lágrimas de su rostro y sollozando, un débil llanto salió de la chica haciéndose presente.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para la paciencia del demonio del sueño. En un rápido movimiento tomo a la chica Pines entre sus brazos, acercándola hacia él, en un abrazo protector y dedicándole una mirada de odio a Dipper.

\- Si ella dice no es no, así que no te interpongas Pino – Mostrándose furioso - Nuestro contrato es nuestro. Y ella lo romperá en su momento.

\- ¡Hey! Suéltala – Dijo Ford.

\- No él no me está haciendo daño – Dijo Mabel.

Pero Bill la mantenía aun sujeta en sus brazos mientras daba una sonrisa.

\- Claro está visto en los humanos, cuando no quieren ver a una persona feliz, sienten envidia y celos. Y qué mejor que dañar a esa persona y verla sufrir – Riendo el demonio – Es lo mismo que pasa con ella. Acaso nadie ha notado la diferencia, es de estar ciegos bolsas de carne.

Melody al escuchar esas palabras del demonio hizo un recordatorio de la actitud de la chica esta mañana.

 **( F )**

– Estabas bien dormida cuando Soos y Dipper fueron a hablarte.

\- Dipper intento despertarme – Mostrando una leve sonrisa.

\- Sí, pero tenías el sueño pesado nena.

\- Es que hace mucho que no dormía bien – Sintiendo una felicidad enorme en su rostro – Dios, amo esto – Sentándose en la mesa mientras degustaba de sus panqueques y el dulce sabor del jarabe de maple, retorciéndose de alegría. – Extrañaba esto.

Melody sonrió al ver a la pequeña contenta y expresando una extraña alegría. – Me gustaría saber quién te tiene así.

 **( F )**

\- Última oportunidad suéltala o disparo – Hablo con voz autoritaria Ford.

\- Mabel, solo rompe el contrato – Dijo Dipper insistiendo en que su hermana lo escuchara.

Melody se acercó frente al demonio interponiéndose contra Ford y los presentes. Observando a Mabel entre los brazos de Bill.

\- Querida no tienes que romperlo – Hablo suavemente la mujer. – Si es de llevarnos a un infierno con este loco, solo para verte sonreír como lo hacías esta mañana, pues acepto esta decisión.

\- Mi amor pero que dices – Dijo Soos.

\- Soos, como has visto a Mabel esta mañana – Dijo la rubia al encararle a su marido.

\- Relajada. – había recordado a la niña con ojeras y a veces con enormes desvelos sin llegar a tener una sonrisa completa, pero este verano era diferente. – Entonces yo respeto la decisión de la pequeña Mabel.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Diciendo todos los presentes.

\- Bueno estas dos bolsas de carne se han ganado su derecho de decirles personas con inteligencia – Dijo Bill. – Ellos entienden ha Estrella fugaz.

\- No estoy de acuerdo, pero respeto la decisión de la chica romántica – Dijo Wendy – Total que pierdo. – Golpeando con un codo a Robbie.

\- También yo – Diciendo con molestia.

\- Tenemos algo de apoyo – Mostrando una sonrisa triunfante el demonio.

\- Suena ridículo pero, yo también he cometido un error de invocarlo una vez – Dijo Gideon – También respeto la decisión de mi meloconcito~

\- Puff~ - Ahogando una risa el demonio – Pero la diferencia es que usted fue un idiota en su trato.

\- ¡OYE!- Menciono molesto el albino.

\- Merece una oportunidad – Dijo Pacifica. – Si es de mantener a este loco genocida en nuestra dimensión, acepto el riesgo.

\- Chicos… - Dijo Mabel dedicándole una mirada de asombro, y sorbiendo un poco su nariz.

Solo quedaban Stan, Ford, Dipper y McGucket. Quien entre los gemelos Stan intercambiaron miradas entre los dos, para después asentir ambos la cabeza.

\- De acuerdo, son decisiones de Mabel – Dijo Stan.

\- Pero escucha bien Cipher, un movimiento en falso y te aniquilaremos – Dijo Ford – Te estaremos vigilando.

\- Me agrada esa amenaza – Dijo Bill soltando a Mabel.

\- Lo digo enserio Bill – Dedicándole una mirada entrecerrada al demonio.

.

.

.

 _Todos se habían retirado a sus casas, Dipper aún estaba un poco molesto con Pacifica. Pero eso no lo detuvo de acompañarla a casa, me habían prohibido acercarme a Bill y me pidieron que me quedara en mi habitación, era como una especie de castigo. Lo último que supe de ese día fue que Dipper empezaba a retirar sus cosas para trasladarse a otra habitación, dejándome sola en el ático._

 _Pero porque siento que me duele el pecho, cuando él se va. Y mis lágrimas no logran detenerse. Como había dicho Bill, "_ Si no piensas en tus actos, al rato habrá consecuencias".

.

.

.

.

.

 _Continuara._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Como había dicho anteriormente estoy actualizando cada 3 días este Fic, por lo que no desesperen por el siguiente.

Vuelvo agradecer por sus comentarios me ayudan mucho a mejorar esta historia, acepto algunas sugerencias. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :D


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola como están! Aquí traigo la continuación del siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" parece que Mabel tiene problemas con cierto demonio.

Nota: Aclaro que abra puntos de **( "" )** cuando inicie una frase dicha anteriormente por los personajes. (Ya que sigo teniendo problemas con el formato de Fanfiction.)

Nota 2: nuevamente agradezco los comentarios Random que me han dejado cada vez que subo un capitulo, eso me pone contenta. Y también gracias aViki Mel por seguir mi fic, que bueno que te guste la historia; Maid jess si, sé que es una agonía esperar cada 3 días un capitulo pero ante algunas pequeñas cosillas en el trabajo y escribir, pues suele suceder que me tarde, pero igual gracias al estar al pendiente de mi historia :D; y también agradezco a Flemy Speeddraw que por cierto no pude aguantarme la curiosidad de ver tus fanfic's y también me gusta Inuyasha (me desvie del tema) igualmente gracias por tu comentario.

Chicos anteriormente como había dicho en un principio, antes de que empezara este fic, puede que la historia por como avance cambie de clasificación dentro de dos capítulos más. No digo que cambie rápidamente yo avisare en su momento :)

Rating: K+ (Aun sigue ahí, próximamente dentro de dos capítulos pasara a T)

Parejas: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz con Bill Cipher.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

.

 **Capitulo cuatro: Inmadurez**

.

.

.

 _Ha pasado una semana desde que llegamos mi hermano y yo a Gravity Falls, y desde se le ha puesto fin a mi castigo, eso pienso. El día de hoy voy a poder salir con mis amigas, dependiendo de la situación._

Soltando un suspiro soltó las agujas del tejido que estaba terminando, observando el suéter de color rojo con la figura de un pájaro enjaulado. Me encontraba sentada sobre la ventana en forma triangular, viendo a través del vidrio a mi hermano y el tío Ford caminar en dirección al bosque.

\- Van a otra aventura – Mostrando un desanimo en su voz.

Se dio cuenta también que salía su tío Stan en el auto junto con Soos. Lo que significaba una cosa, que la cabaña estaba solamente con Melody, él bebe y ella.

Mabel se levantó cambiándose de ropa colocándose el Jersey que tejió recientemente; y una falda color oscuro con unas calcetas blancas, y calzas oscuras. Escucho unos golpes en la puerta para dar la señal de que entrara.

\- Pase – Dijo Mabel mientras terminaba de arreglarse el pelo.

Melody entro con una sonrisa mientras le hacía una señal para que se acercara.

\- Tus tíos y hermano no se encuentran – Dijo la mujer indicándole que bajara. – Vamos baja a la cocina.

Mabel siguió a la rubia por las escaleras observando un momento unos sellos dibujados en la entrada al ático, levanto una ceja al sorprenderse un poco de las pintadas recién hechas. Una vez pasando la sala se encontró con dos platos de desayuno.

\- Melody, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? – Pregunto la castaña al suponer que eran para ellas.

\- Ninguno – Dijo Sonriente la mujer. – Se supone que debo llevarlo abajo, pero tus tíos no están. Supongo que ese sujeto debe estar rondando por alguna parte.

La chica todavía sin comprender se sentó en la mesa mientras tomaba el plato para comenzar a dar un mordico a su desayuno, cambiando su semblante de preocupación por una alegría pura, que sentía al probar el desayuno preparado por la esposa de Soos.

Pasando un sujeto por detrás de ella, sintió un leve escalofrío recorrer por su espalda, seguido de una leve risa que se escuchó por detrás de sus asiento.

\- Me estas dejando mucha libertad, Nota. – Hablo Bill con un tono divertido. – Si el viejo senil de Stanford te dijo que no me acercara a ella, porque haces la maldad del día. – Observando fijamente a la chica quien se había detenido de desayunar. – Y no conforme la sacaste de su celda de protección.

\- Sera un momento, y no la molestes – Dijo amenazando con una espátula al demonio. – Siéntate.

\- No necesito alimentos – Mostrando una cara de asco al desayuno. – Solo ustedes los humanos llenarían su cavidad bucofaríngea, con alimentos inútiles para llenar su necesidad de hambre. Y no morir en el intento.

\- No te pregunte si comerás o no, siéntate y quédate callado – Dijo con tono autoritario. Antes de retirarse a ver a su hijo que había empezado a llorar. – Volveré.

\- Alimenta al pequeño humano.

Él hombre rubio se acercó abriendo la silla para sentarse mientras cruzaba las piernas y los brazos para ver a la chica, con sumo interés, observando sus facciones de su rostro. Deteniendo su mirada en el patrón de su suéter, que mostraba la imagen de un pájaro encerrado dentro de una jaula, una risa de burla salió de sus labios.

\- Así o más directa con la protesta de tu encierro, Estrella fugaz – Dijo Bill.

-No es una protesta, es un diseño que pensé para pasar el tiempo. – Dedicándole una mirada confusa. - Pensé que te habían echado.

\- No me echaron, simplemente soy su prisionero. – Respondió – Después de que Sixter te envió a tu habitación, el viejo me atrapo y diseño con el loco de la ciudad, esta horrible jaula.

\- No te iras – Dijo Mabel.

\- ¡Oh! soy libre de entrar y salir, como tú. – Dijo con sarcasmo. – Ni siquiera puedo marcharme a mi dimensión.

\- Tú tuviste la culpa – Hablo molesta. – Si no te hubieras aparecido ese día, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

\- No especificaste – Ignorando su reclamo – Sabes que me gusta aparecerme y sorprender a todos. De qué sirve brindar temor si no hay nadie para presenciarlo.

\- Pero tenías que venir precisamente aquí.

\- Estaba aburrido. – Mostrando una sonrisa mientras tomaba un tenedor y lo encajaba en el huevo frito. – Quería comprobar que nuestro trato iba bien. Y vi la cabaña del misterio a la vista.

\- Habiendo tantos lugares, estúpido nacho volador. – Observando como el demonio jugaba con el alimento.

\- ¿Cómo vas sin las pesadillas, Estrella fugaz? – Mostrando una mirada dorada y seria.

\- Muy bien – Inquiriendo con timidez, mostrando un rubor color rosado en sus mejillas. – Eh podido dormir sin problemas. – Sin poder evitar esa mirada, hasta que escucho una risa del rubio.

\- No que era un supermodelo o un dios extremadamente guapo – Lanzando un guiño a la adolecente. Haciendo que las mejillas de la chica se tornaran de un rosa completamente visible de lo que ya eran. – Señal de que las hembras humanas solo les interesa el atractivo físico, tal vez por eso tus fallos en el amor o encontrar un hombre para aparearse no han dado resultados.

\- Eres un estúpido Bill – Dijo molesta volteando la mirada a su desayuno. – Sigues con esa actitud molesta.

\- La diferencia es que yo tengo clase y usted no – Invocando su bastón para evocar una imagen de recuerdo. – Si tan solo esta dimensión se hubiera quedado con mi Raromagedón perfecto.

\- Todos sufrían – Exclamo la chica.

\- Eras muy feliz dentro de esa burbuja, y yo disfrutaba de la agonía de los insignificantes seres humanos de este pueblo. – Teniendo un holograma de su burbuja con su símbolo. – Hubieras tenido todo lo que usted quería. – Pasando su lengua azulada.

\- Estas loco, yo no querría algo de usted.

\- Niña estoy loco y desalmado, pero mantengo la cordura en mis decisiones – Eliminando el recuerdo. – Tú solo eres un peón más en mi juego. – Dijo con maldad. – Al igual cuando me entregaste la grieta multidimensional y condenaste este pueblo a la locura.

\- ¡Cállate! – Tomando su vaso de jugo y tirando su contenido en su rostro y ropa.

Mabel se quedó congelada y con temor al ver lo que había hecho, en cambio Bill aun no quitaba su sonrisa de burlona sobre su rostro; tronando los dedos apareció una toalla mientras se limpiaba el rostro, retirándose el parche un momento y revelando un ojo cerrado, para después colocárselo nuevamente. En cambio la chica se debatía entre pedirle disculpas o suplicar para que no la matase. Noto que se retiraba la toalla, antes de ver que ya no estaba la sonrisa que tenía hace un momento, siendo reemplazada por una expresión fría y dura.

\- Eso demuestra lo estúpida e inmadura que eres saco de carne – Levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose al sótano. – Aunque eres fácil de corromper.

Se retiró dejándola sola en la mesa, no la había llamado por su sobrenombre, como lo hacía hace un momento. Se sentía molesta y triste por la actitud del demonio.

Noto que entraba Melody junto con él bebe a la cocina, viendo a la chica con lágrimas en los ojos. Se acercó a ver lo que traía, dirigiendo la mirada al asiento vacío donde debía estar el demonio.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien corazón? ¿Te hizo daño? – Pregunto preocupada por la joven.

\- No es nada – Secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su jersey. – Lo siento Melody te preocupe.

\- Puedes contar conmigo, para lo que suceda – Dándole un pequeño abrazo. – Y si ese tal Bill, como se llame te molesta de nuevo – Indicando el puño – Le puedo dar una lección.

\- De acuerdo –Soltando una risita, mientras abrazaba a Melody. Le transmitía una sensación de calma maternal, como cuando estaba con su madre.

Soltando a la chica dejo al bebe en la carriola cuando menciono algo.

\- Y porque se habrá ido este sujeto – Dijo extrañada la mujer.

Mabel no contesto el motivo, sabiendo que era la culpable, en una parte. Por qué las dos mujeres no se dieron cuenta del sonido del auto que había aparcado en frente de la cabaña, ni la llegada de Soos y Stan.

\- Melody, ¿Por qué Mabel esta fuera de su habitación? – Dijo Stan molesto. – Y tú ¿Qué haces abajo?

\- Bueno yo… - Trato de responder Mabel.

\- Ya cumplió su semana de castigo – Respondió Melody.

\- Sr. Pines no la haga enojar – Dijo Soos.

\- Bien – Levantando las manos en forma de rendición, mientras sacaba un paquete para entregárselo a su sobrina. – De todos modos debía pasar, mi hermano estará un tanto molesto, pero… - Acariciando la cabeza de la castaña – No puedo molestarme con mi querida sobrina favorita.

\- ¿Qué es? – Desenvolviendo la envoltura del paquete.

\- Dipper me comento que rompiste el tuyo así que…

\- Un celular nuevo – Mostrándose asombrada – ¡Y es rosa!

\- Sabía que te gustaría, aunque claro no es un modelo de los recientes, pero igual tiene las mismas funciones de un celular.

\- Gracias tío Stan – Abrazando con afecto mientras que su tío observaba su nuevo jersey.

\- ¿Una protesta por el castigo? – Dijo encarando una ceja interrogativa.

\- Tú también ya dije que no es una protesta… bueno tal vez, pero es un diseño – Dijo con las mejillas infladas.

\- Un momento como que yo también. – Lanzando una mirada a la rubia que se iba chiflando e ignorando el comentario. – Cipher… - Coloco una mano sobre su cara mientras soltaba un soplido frustrado. Para luego dirigirle una mirada a su sobrina. – ¿Hace cuánto?

\- Hace unos minutos – Respondió con timidez.

\- Mabel escucha, aléjate de ese triángulo infernal – Señalando el sótano – Ves ahí tal vez puede pasearse por los alrededores, pero ahí – Señalando las escaleras que conducían a la habitación del ático. – De ahí él no puede pasar.

\- Esta bien

\- Bueno ya que entendiste – Yendo al refrigerador a tomar una Pitt Cola. – Siéntete libre de salir a ver a tus amigas, han estado preguntando por ti, en estos días; esa grandulona y la chica rara de los anteojos.

\- ¿Puedo ver a Candy y Grenda? – Sintiendo la esperanza de verlas nuevamente.

\- Sí, descuida el monstruo no puede salir de aquí, así que despreocúpate de que te siga. – Tomando una bolsa de botanas saladas.

\- Gracias – Besando su mejilla.

Observo como la chica tomaba su regalo y un bolso para después salir por la puerta de la tienda. Mientras que Stan pasaba por el marco de la sala, para ver a Cipher sentado en el sillón, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio.

\- Quítate de mi asiento – Dijo entre dientes.

\- Tienes el sofá Fez – Dijo agitando una copa de vino en su mano.

\- No intentes seguirla.

\- No tengo intención de buscar una mera inútil humana.

Stan fijo su vista en la enorme mancha de jugo que tenía en su camisa blanca, enmarcando una sonrisa de burla.

\- Eres descuidado – Sentándose en el sofá. – Si no te aseas, tendrás hormigas caminando sobre tu cuerpo y te aseguro que te picaran.

\- Disfruto el dolor, ya que es un placer que jamás entenderías – Tomando un sorbo de su copa.

\- Pues señor placer apestaras en un rato si no te limpias – Dijo Stan – Y te aseguro que te sacare afuera al primer aroma de mal olor que emitas.

\- Saco de carne tuvo la culpa. La estúpida humana actúa bajo sus estúpidas emociones.

\- No la llames estúpida a mi sobrina, aparte no la llamabas Estrella fugaz – Menciono extrañado por la actitud del demonio.

\- Ni me interesa – Tronando los dedos para aparecer otra botella de vino.

\- Planeas embriagarte

\- A diferencia de ustedes los humanos, yo no me embriago tan fácilmente. – Destapando la botella. – Esto es ligero para mí.

.

.

\- ¡Hola chicas! – Saludo la castaña a sus amigas que se encontraban tomando un helado.

\- Mabel al fin te liberaron – Dijo Grenda.

\- Me gusta tu suéter de opresión a la libertad – Dijo Candy.

\- Que no es un… bueno si lo es – Rindiéndose ante corregir cualquier persona por el significado de su suéter. – Adivinen chicas, ¿Quién tiene un celular nuevo?

\- Pacifica – Dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos.

\- ¡No! – Mostrando su nuevo celular – Soy yo, que no recuerdan que no tenía.

\- Sí, incluso me llegue a confundir cuando enviaste un mensaje a través del teléfono de Dipper, pensé que estaba interesado en mí nuevamente. – Dijo Candy en modo de broma, riéndose junto con las demás.

\- Como las extrañe chicas

\- Y ¿cuéntanos que estuviste haciendo en tu encierro?

Mabel no quiso ocultarles nada a sus mejores amigas, después de lo que había ocurrido hace 3 años de los incidentes de Gravity Falls, había prometido no mentirles. Por lo que empezó contándoles la razón de su castigo, claro omitiendo el nombre del demonio o cualquier asunto vinculado con él.

\- Así que déjame entender; llegaste tarde porque te desviaste del camino en el bosque, y la única que te recibió fue la esposa de ese sujeto, incluso a la mañana siguiente discutiste con tu tío y tú hermano porque no te dejaron acompañarlos en su aventura; y luego de lo molesta que estabas le gritaste a un sujeto ardientemente atractivo igual a un dios, y terminaste por insultarlo, cuando solo era un simple turista que solo buscaba conocer la cabaña del misterio. – Terminando de hacer su pequeño resumen la chica robusta.

\- Y ahora esta misma mañana le gritaste nuevamente al mismo cliente, guau que ruda Mabel – Dijo sorprendiéndose de su amiga.

\- Eh sido una tonta al principio, pero también él tiene la culpa – Cruzándose de brazos. – Es un estúpido dorito.

\- ¿Dorito? – Pregunto Grenda. – Acaso tiene cara de nacho.

\- Tal vez

\- Oye Mabel

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Tomando una cucharada de su helado.

\- Eh notado que últimamente Pacifica y Dipper no se han dirigido la palabra – Preguntando intrigada la chica asiática.

\- Yo no sé – Su castigo la había mantenido distanciada que no sabía de su relación de su hermano con Pacifica. – Ellos no están juntos – Un sentimiento de culpa la invadió el tan solo pensar que ella era la causante de su separación.

" _Eso demuestra lo estúpida e inmadura que eres saco de carne"_

La voz de Bill resonaba en su mente ante aquella frase que le había dicho esta mañana.

\- Tal vez yo soy la culpable – Agachando la cabeza.

\- De que hablas – Mirando a la chica triste, sabiendo que era un tema incómodo. – Mejor no hablemos de eso, ellos tienen su forma de expresarse o darse un tiempo.

\- ¿Darse un tiempo? – Mirando a su amiga un poco confundida con lo que dijo.

\- Si, es como Marius y yo – Señalándose con orgullo – A veces le digo que me espere un poco, porque él llega apresurar las cosas – Poniéndose sonrojada mientras se frotaba el cuello de forma nerviosa. – Tú sabes, a veces él puede llegar a ser muy empalagoso. Con los besos y las caricias.

Las dos chicas se le quedaron mirando con asombro y con la boca abierta, a lo que había dicho la mujer, sabían que salía con el chico rico y atractivo que conoció en la fiesta de la mansión Noroeste, pero nunca había mencionado de lo que hacían en sus citas o como era su relación.

\- ¡Grenda! – Grito Candy – ¿Hasta dónde has llevado tu relación? ¿Primera base?

\- No

\- ¿Segunda? – Colorándose un poco las mejillas de la chica de lentes – ¿Más…?

\- Creo que si – Dijo con el rostro rojo – Pero si te digo que es bueno en la…

\- Paren el carro chicas – Hablo Mabel riendo un poco de los nervios con las mejillas rosadas - Creo que este tipo de conversación no es adecuada al aire libre – Observando a su alrededor a los curiosos que pasaban por ahí.

\- Tienes razón Mabel – Dijo Candy. – ¡Esto amerita una pijamada secreta de chicas!

\- Sí – Diciendo las tres al mismo tiempo.

\- Entonces nos vemos en mi casa – Dijo Grenda – Y no tarden.

.

.

Mabel había regresado a casa cuando se encontró a su tío Ford y a Dipper, afuera de la cabaña recubriendo por última vez los sellos.

\- ¡Mabel! – Dijo un poco sobresaltado al ver a su hermana afuera de su habitación - ¿Qué haces fuera de la cabaña? Se supone que no debías salir.

\- Dip ya termino mi castigo y tío Stan me dejo salir a ver a mis amigas – Pasando por un lado de su hermano para entrar. – Aparte voy a pedir permiso, me quedare en casa de Grenda, haremos una pijamada. – Mostrándose contenta.

\- Niña te estuvimos buscando por poco ejecuto antes de tiempo al miserable de ahí adentro. – Refiriéndose a Bill.

\- Él no ha hecho nada, ni me importa el estúpido nacho – Dijo molesta mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la tienda.

\- Ha sucedido algo mientras no estábamos – Dijo Ford mirando a Dipper extrañado por la actitud de la adolescente.

Entrando a la cocina se encontró a Melody, Soos con él bebe y Stan conversando.

\- ¡Hey Mike! – Besando la mejilla del bebe mientras este producía sonidos. – Cada vez estas más grande y hermoso.

\- ¿Cómo te fue Mabel? Pudiste verlas – Dijo su tío.

\- Sí, aunque venía a pedirte algo un poco egoísta.

\- ¿Y de qué trata? – Esperando escuchar alguna extraña petición de su sobrina

\- Tío Stan puedo ir a casa de Grenda, tendremos una pijamada – Dijo emocionada. – Por favor.

\- Mmm… una fiesta, no veo porque no, aparte has estado encerrada un buen rato aquí – Acariciando su cabeza.

\- ¡Gracias! – Salió de la cocina dirigiéndose a su habitación.

\- Ya sabía que dirías eso – Hablo Ford entrando a la cocina. – Olvidas que está en peligro.

\- Por favor ya vas a empezar con esto – Observando a su hermano molesto. – La chica lleva una semana arriba en ese ático.

\- Donde estaba bajo protección, para que esa cosa no entrara. - Refiriéndose a Bill. – Por cierto ¿Dónde está?

\- Él miserable sigue sentado jugando ajedrez y bebiendo solo – Acercándose al marco de la puerta que conecta a la estancia. – Incluso se ha vuelto descuidado, su apariencia da asco. Lo soportaba más cuando era un triángulo de un solo ojo flotante.

Un tronido de dedos se hizo escuchar, apareciendo un abanico y golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-¡Hey! – Frotándose la cabeza del golpe que recibió.

\- Puedo escucharte viejo senil – Haciendo otro movimiento en sus piezas de ajedrez y golpeando el tablero. – Esto se tornó aburrido. – Flotando sobre el sillón.

\- Entonces regrésate a tu dimensión – Dijo Ford. – Con la condición de no volver.

\- No quiero, me agrada estar aquí molestando en esta patética dimensión.

\- No eres bienvenido – Cruzando los brazos. – Sera mejor aceptar mi oferta o resignarte en esta prisión.

\- Eso lo sé – Golpeándose un dedo en la frente – Puedo leer tu mente, y las ganas que tienes de utilizarme de conejillo de indias, se hasta tus más oscuros planes.

.

.

El sonido de unos golpes se hizo presente en la puerta, Dipper espero para que le abriera, observando a su hermana un poco preocupado.

\- Eres tú- Dijo secamente al ver a su hermano parado en las escaleras.

\- Mabel… ¿puedo pasar? – Esperando una respuesta por parte de su hermana.

\- Si – Abriéndole paso para que ingresara a la habitación mientras seguía empacando algunas cosas.

\- Mabel quiero disculparme por lo de antes, pero estaba preocupado – Explicándose – Cuando me entere de que Bill había regresado, tenía miedo de que controlaría la mente de todos los que me importa. – Suspirando un poco. – Como lo hizo conmigo.

Una mano se posó sobre el hombro del gemelo seguido de un rostro que lo miraba con empatía. – Lo sé, Dip pero este es mi problema. – Mostrando una sonrisa sincera, y rodeando sus brazos para darle un abrazo. –Sabes que te quiero.

\- Solo no hagas nada imprudente – Correspondiendo su abrazo – No quiero perder a mi hermana. Por segunda vez.

\- Descuida no me perderás, Bro-bro.

\- Gracias Mabel

" _ **Eh notado que últimamente Pacifica y Dipper no se han dirigido la palabra"**_

\- Oye Dipper, no has peleado, recientemente con Pacifica – Dejando de abrazar a su hermano.

\- Ella… - Sus mejillas se coloraron de un rosa intenso – Dijo que quería un momento para pensar, por todo lo que ha sucedido de Bill. – Sentándose en la cama vacía de un lado. - Nuestra última conversación no fue muy buena. – Llevándose una mano hacia su pelo para cepillarlo, dejando entre ver su marca de nacimiento. – La verdad no sé cómo hablarle, para… - Observando a su hermana que lo miraba de manera curiosa. – Quiero disculparme con ella, pero me evade.

\- Entonces están peleados – Cubriéndose las manos al rostro. – Lo sabía fue mi culpa.

\- No, no lo fue – Sacudiendo sus brazos en señal de negación – Solo que parece que estábamos buscando un pretexto para discutir, su padre no me acepta del todo.

\- Es viejo amargado quien no acepta – Exclamo Mabel.

\- Pues con lo que sucedió en lo que ya sabes, en el Raromagedón. – Respondiendo Dipper – Más si fue Bill quien reacomodo de forma irregular los orificios del rostro de su papa, o cuando el viejo Mc Gucket compro su mansión, después de que su trato con ese demonio se rompió.

\- Woow ya había olvidado eso.

\- Como sea, no sé cómo disculparme – Dijo Dipper – Por eso cuando veo a Bill me pongo molesto, y me da ganas de golpearlo ahora en su inexpresivo rostro.

\- Inexpresivo yo diría molesto – Dijo la chica mientras terminaba de colocar su pijama en la mochila. – Solo se burla.

\- Un momento Mabel, te has encontrado con él – Exclamo Dipper.

\- Esta mañana en el desayuno. – Dijo encorvándose de los hombros – Apenas cruzamos palabras, y discutimos.

\- ¿Ustedes discutieron? – Miro interrogante a su hermana.

\- Él empezó, me moleste tanto que… - Recordando la expresión fría de Bill – Le tire jugo de naranja, casi un vaso grande.

-Eso explica porque lleva la mitad de la tarde jugando ajedrez y bebiendo, con una actitud horrible. – Respondió Dipper.

Cerrando su bolsa se la coloco en el hombro antes de dirigirle una mirada a su hermano.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Curvando sus labios en una sonrisa. – No debes ponerte triste, si hiciste un trato con él es porque tienes tus razones.

\- Aunque sean egoístas.

\- Siempre y cuando no sea que tengas un romance épico de verano. – Dijo riéndose. – Porque si me entero que ese fue tu trato, entonces si me molestare.

\- No es nada de eso – Poniéndose de un color rojo. – Jamás se lo pediría.

\- De acuerdo. – Mirando a su alrededor. – Pienso que tal vez mañana regrese con mis cosas aquí, dormir en el cuarto de descanso de Soos, no es muy cómodo.

\- Lo sé – Riendo la castaña. – Te diría duerme en mi cama pero está llena de estambre.

\- Veo que te entretuviste, hasta hiciste un suéter opresor – Señalando su diseño.

\- Si creo que lo es.

Saliendo de la habitación se dirigió bajando las escaleras junto con su hermano, llegándose a topar con el sujeto rubio quien salía de la estancia.

\- Eres un dolor en el trasero Sixter – Encontrándose cara a cara con la chica de ojos cafés, chasqueo la lengua en señal de molestia. – Solo eres tu bolsa de carne inmadura.

\- Sigues siendo un grosero – Hablo molesta Mabel, tirando su bolso. - Y no soy una inmadura.

\- Lo eres – Tronando sus dedos haciendo aparecer una flor mutante de un monstruo que se reía alocadamente. – Te queda.

\- ¡Ah! – Lanzo un grito asustada, tirando la flor. – Suficiente eres un ser horrible.

\- Siempre lo he dicho – Dijo Ford.

\- Y no olvidemos que es irritante – Dijo Stan.

\- Deja de molestar a mi hermana.

Los dos Stan admiraban la escena mientras que Dipper, se interpuso entre los dos en su discusión.

\- Pino hazte un lado, saco de carne me debe algo – Invocando su bastón para moverlo. – Una disculpa y de rodillas, y si es posible lamiendo la suela de mis mocasines.

\- Ni loca, tu empezaste es tu culpa – Dijo la castaña con furia.

\- Tú derramaste el jugo con tus inútiles manos.

\- Lo haría de nuevo. – Dijo entre dientes – No me disculpare con un monstruo amarillo en forma de isósceles.

\- Es una pena que con esa actitud consigas que los hombres te rechacen – girando su bastón. – Eres ingenua y tonta, saco de carne. Por eso fue fácil utilizarte para liberarme.

\- _Te odio…_ \- Susurro por lo bajo.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? Tu inútil voz no la escucho – Dijo en tono de burla. – ¡Oh! deseas hacer un trato, siempre estoy disponible para niñas ingenuas como usted.

\- Eh dicho que… ¡TE ODIO! – Esto último lo grito tomando de las solapas al demonio, para después empujarlo.

\- Tú - Gruño furioso.

\- Esta bien, suficiente – Hablo Ford.

\- ¿Qué pero se está poniendo bueno? – Dijo en forma de broma Stan. Recibiendo una mirada amenazadora por parte de su hermano. – De acuerdo está bien, detenlos.

\- Preferiría no ver su horrible rostro humano – Ignorando a Mabel.

\- No necesitas verlo, me iré – Sacando la lengua, mientras tomaba su bolso y sale por la puerta del porche.

Por un momento se quedó afuera hasta que Dipper la siguió, mientras que Stan iba tomando las llaves para ir a llevarla a la casa de su amiga.

\- Es extraño de ti discutir con alguien que estableció un trato. – Dijo Ford. – Y debes tomar un baño, hueles fatal.

Bill trono los dedos nuevamente antes de transformarse en su anterior apariencia, de un triángulo amarillo con patrón de pirámide.

\- Espere a que encuentre una forma de salir – Dijo en forma de amenaza.

\- Inténtelo – Respondió Ford a su amenaza.

Continuara…

.

.

.

¡Chicos otro aviso!, puede que el siguiente capítulo sea doble y como dije el cambio de la clasificación. En caso de que ya no me encuentren las actualizaciones al principio de la página del fandom de Gravity Falls. Tengo entendido que todavía pueden aparecer como K - T los fic's, pero como avanza la historia puede subir de tono 7u7 ok.

Dejen sus comentarios o preguntas, me sirven de mucho :D y nos leemos en el siguiente.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey como están! Me tarde en subirlo, ya lo tenía pero en lo que llegaba a casa y eso, pues me llevo tiempo. Aquí traigo la continuación del siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" Mabel y Bill están peleados, pero no por mucho, eso creo.

Nota: agradezco los comentarios Random y Anonimato que me han dejado cada vez que subo un nuevo capítulo, eso me pone muy contenta. Y también gracias a Elbani por su comentario y debo responderte que no hay pinecest :D lo siento si las emocione en cada capítulo; Sra. Meow que bueno que me sigue gracias por su comentario, y no, no es pinecest Mabel no ama a Dipper, bueno lo quiere pero no sé cómo explicar xD; RouseStar me alegra que te guste mi fanfic, ya que es mi primera vez en este fandom :3

Chicos anteriormente como había dicho en un principio, antes de que empezara este fic, puede que la historia por como avance cambie de clasificación.

Rating: K+ (Aun sigue ahí, próximamente dentro de un capítulo pasara a "T")

Parejas: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz con Bill Cipher.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

.

.

 **Capitulo cinco: Una disculpa**

.

.

Mabel se encontraba devorando una bolsa de gomitas de koala mientras veía la película romántica, que ella y sus amigas habían puesto hace unos minutos. Candy estaba preocupada por la conducta de la morena, y aun cuando no había comentado nada como solía hacerlo en sus anteriores reuniones.

\- Mabel ¿estás bien? – Poniendo pause a la escena. – Es Titanic.

\- ¡Oh! Cierto… yo lo siento, es que tenía la cabeza en otra parte – Riendo mientras volvía a poner play al reproductor de DVD.

\- ¡Miren! Es la escena del baile, amo esa escena – Dijo Grenda mientras sacudía a Candy de los hombros. – Ustedes no les gusta.

\- Sería divertido bailar con un chico atractivo y rubio como Jack – Lanzando un pequeño chillido de alegría Candy.

Mabel miraba la escena del baile de Rose y Jack, era su escena favorita de toda la película, siempre le había gustado reproducir esa escena; a pesar de que su hermano le dijera que se detuviera de colocar la escena tantas veces. Tal vez por eso ya no veía Titanic junto con ella y sus amigas, pero ahora era diferente, mirar la escena solo le hacía sentir una molestia que crecía dentro de su pecho. Aquellas palabras que dijo Bill le habían dolido " _Preferiría no ver su horrible rostro humano"_ unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. – _Es un tonto._ – Secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su pijama.

\- Jack sabe cómo hacer divertida la noche – Dijo Grenda.

\- Hacerlo dentro de un coche – Dijo Candy dando una mirada pervertida y divertida a su amiga Grenda, mientras asentían amabas con sus manos haciendo clic y lanzando un guiño. – Tu que dices Mabel, ¿Mabel?

\- Bien, eso creo – Dijo con un tono de desánimo.

\- Woaw - Dijo Grenda mientras detenía la película. – Mabel a donde fue tu entusiasmo de esta tarde. Es una fiesta de Pijama secreta. – Exclamo emocionada mientras golpeaba con los puños en el piso.

\- Lo siento es solo que… ver a Jack me hace recordar a esa persona molesta. – Dijo Mabel.

\- ¡Oh! Te refieres el sujeto que nos comentaste – Dijo Candy.

\- Si

\- Olvídate de él, si quieres – Quitando la película. – No más Jack, pongamos música. Y hablemos de cosas mientras nos maquillamos, quiero probar nuevos estilos.

\- Eso sería genial – Acercándose para formar un círculo en el piso junto a sus amigas. Tomando su bolsa para vaciar el maquillaje. – Empecemos.

\- ¡Sí! – Gritando las dos chicas.

.

.

Mientras tanto Dipper se encontraba concentrado en su lectura, cuando tomo su teléfono para checar algún mensaje de Mabel, pero no había ninguno. Volteo de reojo para ver que no había nadie presente y estuviera él solo, abrió nuevamente su celular para ver algún mensaje de Pacifica. Cuando de repente apareció de sorpresa Bill, viéndolo sonriente a través de su ojo.

\- Eso se llama obsesión Pino – Dijo Bill burlándose del chico.

\- ¡Maldición Bill! – Cerrando abruptamente su teléfono. – No puedes dejarme solo.

\- Me aburro Pino, necesito salir a causar destrucción y hacer un par de tratos con algunos ingenuos. - Rio con malicia. – No te gustaría hacer un trato, puedes desear cualquier cosa.

\- Me crees estúpido Bill, ya anteriormente he hecho un trato contigo, como para caer dos veces en tu mismo juego. – Dijo Dipper. – No puedes solamente irte.

\- No - Flotando a su alrededor.

\- Es la primera vez que veo a mi hermana tan molesta – Lanzando el comentario al azar. – Ahora puedo decir que actuó como un imbécil.

\- Saco de carne tuvo la culpa – Deteniéndose un momento. – Lo lamentara.

\- Yo creo que no – Sabia que el demonio estaba inquieto por lo de esta tarde, era extraño verlo con esa actitud.

\- Sigue así y te enviare a una horrible dimensión – Tratando de sacar vuelta al tema.

\- Te aprovechaste de mi hermana para hacer un trato y no dejas de llamarla bolsa de carne – Quería saber qué tipo de trato hicieron por lo que siguió picando al tema. – ¿Acaso ustedes discutieron anteriormente?

\- Solo hablamos y esa estúpida mujer me tiro esa sustancia viscosa y anaranjada.

\- ¿Te limpiaste? – Dijo Dipper tratando de ahogar una risa.

\- No, hasta que esa mujer se disculpe – Afirmo el demonio.

\- Eso es asqueroso apestaras a jugo - El castaño se recargo en el sofá acomodando su cabeza en el respaldo.

\- Ese es la intención, planeo que esa chica lo limpie – Curvando el ojo.

\- Bill maldito enfermo que intentas hacer con Mabel – Sintiendo sus mejillas colorarse de un rojo.

\- ¿Qué he dicho que lo limpiara? – Dijo con una voz confundida. – Tiene que lavarlo a mano con un buen jabón, secarlo y plancharlo.

\- ¡Oh! ya veo – Llevándose una mano sobre su rostro. – Solo eso.

\- Pino eres extremadamente raro - Sentándose en el sillón. – Y no hare lo que usted estaba pensando. Por mientras permaneceré con mi anterior forma.

Dipper se dio otro golpe con su mano al olvidarse de que el demonio puede leer sus pensamientos, volvió a su lectura, y pasaron unos minutos antes de que Bill volviera a molestar al castaño.

\- ¿Aun sigues teniendo esa clase de sueños con la pelirroja? – Dijo divertido al ver como avergonzaba al chico Pines. Y el otro lanzaba una mirada de sorpresa.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraban ahora las chicas leyendo un poco de novelas y mangas Shojo que había traído su amiga Candy de su casa. Mabel se detuvo un momento de su lectura dejando el manga sobre la alfombra, seguía molesta e incómoda; observando la portada de la revista la mayoría de los personajes tenían cabello rubio o castaño claro, entre oscuros y pelirrojos. Todo le recordaba a ese demonio y a sus antiguos amores fallidos de verano.

\- Mabel ¿Qué sucede? – Dejando su revista también a un lado. – Has estado actuando extraña, desde que llegaste.

\- Si, hace un momento en la tarde estabas emocionada por esta idea de la pijamada.

\- Aparte Candy a traído sus mejores mangas, incluso los más fuertes – Señalando el manga que traía sosteniendo "Black Bird"

\- Lo siento chicas es solo que estado un poco pensativa – Mostrando tristeza en su voz - ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta ambas?

\- Si – Dijeron las dos mientras se acercaban a ella.

\- Soy inmadura – Soltó la palabra al momento que vio sus amigas mostrar una leve sonrisa.

\- No lo eres – Dijo Candy.

\- Es cierto no lo eres, quien lo dijo es un tonto.

\- Si yo también lo pensaba hace un momento. – Volteando a ver las revistas de manga. – Solo que me he estado preguntando, ¿Por qué siempre en mis relaciones salen mal?

\- Solo no has encontrado ese chico – Tomando un sorbo de su refresco. – Recuerdas que tienes este verano para encontrar tu romance épico.

\- Exacto aun no has conocido algunos chicos atractivos todavía.

\- Tienes razón – Dijo animándose un poco. - Necesito conocer a alguien. – _**"Y tal vez así olvidarme de este odioso sentimiento".**_

\- Eso me recuerda que dentro de una semana y media, habrá una feria en el pueblo - Hablo Candy animando a la chica. – Podríamos encontrar unos chicos e ir.

\- Eso sería genial.

\- Lo siento chicas solo ustedes, yo ya no puedo divertirme con otro hombre – Dijo Grenda en forma orgullosa. – Ya tengo novio.

\- Eso sabemos – Hablaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo. Mientras reían.

\- Entonces desde este momento inicia la búsqueda de un amor de verano épico. – Alzando un puño.

\- Pero por mientras – Tomando la chica de cabello azabache unos cepillos para cabello, haciéndose pasar por micrófonos - Sigamos con esta fiesta y cantemos.

Las chicas se habían quedado dormidas hace una hora, Mabel se encontraba en su saco de dormir contemplando el techo de la habitación de Grenda. No podía conciliar el sueño pensando que Bill rompiera el trato, y se hubiera marchado, dejándola con las pesadillas nuevamente.

También estaba debatiéndose en como verlo, si llegaba a encontrarse nuevamente con él. Como reaccionaria si viera nuevamente su rostro. Disculparse con su hermano fue difícil, pero con Bill era complicado.

Solo sentía odio y molestia, el tan solo verlo y recordar las cosas que hizo anteriormente y el Raromagedón, solo aumentaba la poca posibilidad de perdonarlo. Aunque también empezó a sentir empatía cuando la defendió, y la puso bajo su protección en sus brazos, cuando había peleado con su hermano.

\- Eres un triángulo torpe – Inflando levemente sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto Dipper estaba tomando una manta y una almohada, estaba harto de escuchar al triangulo flotante.

\- ¿A dónde vas pino? – Siendo interrumpido en su conversación.

\- A dormir afuera, algunos humanos necesitamos descanso – Saliendo fuera de la cabaña.

Bill se quedó dentro hasta que escucho los gritos de Pino siendo molestado por la criaturas de la noche, soltando una carcajada regreso a la estancia. Con su bastón evoco la imagen de Mabel durmiendo plácidamente en el saco de dormir. Estaba a punto de empezar una pesadilla, y la iba dejar andar, tal vez así rompía el acuerdo y aunque eso significaría regresar a la estatua. Por lo que movió su mano y elimino la pesadilla que se estaba formando, observándola a la joven embozar una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

\- Los mortales son extraños.

" _ **Gracias Bill"**_

Había escuchado murmurar entre sueños a través de la imagen a Estrella fugaz. Si hubiera estado en su forma humana y si alguien pasara por ahí en ese mismo tiempo, podrían haber visto al demonio sonriendo de satisfacción.

Porque él había creado este pequeño ritual de ver a su humana favorita todas las noches, antes de ser liberado.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Mabel había llegado a la cabaña siendo recibida por Dipper, en un abrazo repentino, la castaña no supo cómo responder al sentir a su hermano abrazarla con urgencia, incluso sus mejillas se habían calentado.

\- Mabel que bueno que regresaste – Exclamo el chico antes de separarse, lucia unas terribles ojeras y un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo, su ropa lucia como si la hubiera devorado un lobo. – Te quedaras, ¿verdad? No habrá más fiestas de pijamas.

\- ¿Qué sucede Dipper? – Soltando una risa a ver la actitud de su hermano. – Solo estuve fuera una noche y ya me extrañaste.

\- Mabel, anoche fue insoportable, ese Dorito iluminati me traía hasta la coronilla – Lanzando más tic en su ojo. – Por favor haz las paces con él, no deja de hablar, ni de molestar. – Suplicando a su hermana. – Mabel mírame tuve que pasar la noche afuera de la cabaña, un lobo me mordió de seguro me dará rabia y un búho quiso comerme masticando mi lengua.

\- No lo sé Dipper aún no estoy lista, en verdad solo iba dejar mis cosas, cambiarme y salir un rato e ir a la cafetería Greasy's Dinner a comer. – Menciono contando su plan que había elaborado en la mañana.

\- ¿Por favor Mabel? Solo piénsalo, Bill está loco, desquiciado y tal vez una maniático genocida. Pero por favor no puedes tan solo disculparte, por haber derramado un jugo sobre él.

\- Él tiene que disculparse no yo. – Respondió molesta.

\- Mabel hazlo por mí, por favor.

\- De acuerdo pero con una condición.

\- ¿Cuál? – Dijo desesperado el chico.

\- Se acerca el concierto de Varias Veces junto con *Sentencia de Amor, y quiero que nos lleves ahí a mí, Candy y Grenda - Mostrando una sonrisa de lado a lado. – Es lo justo.

\- No, no lo es, aparte el grupo Varias Veces no se había separado. – Dijo Dipper recordando el Raromagedón, y como veía a esos chicos con actitud de hamsters.

\- Si, pero volvieron y vienen con el nuevo grupo de Boys band Sentencia de Amor. ¡En un concierto en conjunto! – Gritando emocionada.

\- Mi cartera estará vomitando pronto – Soltando un suspiro.

Entrando en la cabaña Mabel camino hacia donde se encontraba el demonio, dejando marcas en la ventana. Lo vio en su antigua forma de un triángulo amarillo con el patrón de pirámide y su ojo característico. Tomando una gran exhalación para después soltarlo lentamente, le hablo.

\- Mi hermano dice que lo molestaste toda la noche – Aferrándose a la tira de su mochila. - Querías mi atención, pues aquí me tienes.

\- Escuche un saco de carne parlante, pero igual debe ser los gritos inmundos de Pino – Ignorando a la chica que estaba presente.

\- Lo siento… - Lanzo la palabra un poco bajo.

Bill volteo a verla pero sin estar conforme de su simple disculpa. – No escuche saco de carne. – Tronando sus dedos para volver a tomar la apariencia de un humano. – Tu boca no hace más que escupir saliva.

\- Dije que lo siento – Mostrándose furiosa – Figura torpe.

\- Olvidas quien soy – Exclamo el demonio del sueño. – Estrella fugaz no tientes tu suerte.

\- Eso está mucho mejor – Al escuchar de nuevo su sobrenombre, no necesitaba obligar al demonio a disculparse, con tan solo volver a escuchar su sobrenombre era suficiente. – Disculpa aceptada. – Pasando a un lado de él, para subir a las escaleras de su habitación, donde no podría alcanzarla – Deberías bañarte hueles fatal – Diciendo a modo de burla.

\- Tú… - trato de alcanzarla pero su mano reboto causando una quemadura entre su guante y la palma. – Regresa aquí.

\- No – Sacando la lengua – Iré a bañarme, torpe – Lanzando un pequeño guiño que hizo al rubio ruborizarse un poco.

Dipper solo pasaba de largo cuando Bill lo tomo por el hombro y le dedico una mirada llena de ira.

\- Tu cuarto de aseado, ahora – Dijo refunfuñando el sujeto rubio.

\- No que obligarías a mi hermana a limpiarte – Dijo en tono burlón y riéndose de él.

Dipper acabo con una corona de entrañas y ojos sobre su cabeza, mientras pasaba Ford observando al chico con esa cosa asquerosa sobre su cabeza.

\- A mí también me puso eso cuando me burle de él – Dirigiéndose al sótano - Báñate chico apestas peor que él.

\- Y me lo dices.

Continuara…

.

.

.

¡Chicos! como les había dicho es capitulo doble, en una dos horas subo el otro :D


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí traigo la continuación del siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" Mabel y Bill están más o menos reconciliados, pero ahora que sucederá con ellos.

Chicos anteriormente como había dicho en un principio, antes de que empezara este fic, puede que la historia por como avance cambie de clasificación.

Rating: T

Parejas: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz con Bill Cipher.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

.

.

 **.**

 **Capítulo seis: ¿Una Cita?**

.

.

Dipper se encontraba trabajando hasta tarde escribiendo sobre su diario número 2, había recolectado buena información sobre los Lilliputtians. Ahora estaba acomodando sus apuntes cuando de repente apareció Bill capturando una de las hojas sueltas del chico.

\- ¡Hey! Deja de hacer eso – Arrebatándole la hoja de sus manos. – Ve a molestar a otra parte.

\- Es una lástima que no tengas los diarios – Soltando una carcajada. – Cenizas se hicieron.

\- Es obvio que tú los quemaste – Organizando sus hojas mientras con su pluma presionaba la punta del botón retráctil cuando sentía que algo no encajaba o cuando quería buscar una respuesta a sus preguntas.

\- Eres tan ansioso Pino, ahora veo porque Estrella fugaz te echo de la habitación – Dijo Bill.

\- No me echo, solo tenemos un acuerdo de no molestarnos en nuestras actividades. – Recordando las horribles pijamadas que tenía con sus amigas durante el verano cuando tenían 12 años.

\- Me agrada.

\- Pues a mí no, ya que tengo que soportarte – Volviendo a su investigación.

Dos semanas llevaban teniendo a Bill desde que habían comenzado el verano; resumiendo que la primera semana fue una pelea y castigo para Mabel por haber liberado al maligno ser destructivo, y la segunda semana solo fue entre discusión y reconciliación con el demonio, así lo definía Dipper el comienzo de su verano junto con su hermana en Gravity Falls.

Unos pasos se hicieron presentes escuchándose a través de la escalera, cuando Mabel apareció dirigiéndose a la cocina. El demonio la observo de reojo dirigiéndose a molestar a su nueva víctima, se asomó al ver que la joven se sujetaba del mostrador para después impulsarse hacia arriba y subirse; tomaba de un estante una bolsa de patatas fritas, observando su inutilidad de subirse sobre el mostrador para alcanzar el lugar de la comida chatarra. Era cuestión de tiempo para que se cayera y se diera completamente en el suelo.

Si algo tenia Bill era la capacidad de ver y predecir el futuro, y estaba seguro de que ella se caería en tan solo un minuto, y obtendría un buen golpe y posiblemente una fractura oblicua de su brazo en la parte del cubito, seguido de una luxación de la muñeca. Amaría verla sufrir por un buen rato.

Mabel coloco su pie sobre algo que estaba derramado sobre el mostrador, asustándola un poco y consiguiendo tropezar con su otro pie y resbalar, cerró los ojos soltando un gemido antes de sentir el frio suelo, sobre su rostro o cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Pero fue todo lo contrario, unos brazos la atraparon en su pequeña figura; que cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una figura masculina alta y el cabello rubio que lo delataba que era ese mismo demonio que discutió la semana pasada.

\- Espero una buena recompensa.

\- Y-yo – Tartamudeando al verlo tan cerca admirando más de cerca su rostro - G-gracias B-Bill. – Musito la chica con un leve rosado en sus mejillas.

Bill tuvo tiempo de apreciar más de cerca sus facciones y la silueta de su cuerpo; se sentía un poco ligera, y sus muslos por debajo de sus brazos se sentían suaves a pesar de traer guantes; podía notar que jersey era holgado pero ocultaba un pecho debajo de él, no sabría qué tamaño pero dejaba a la imaginación. Podía seguir mirándola si no fuera que la chica empezaba a moverse para bajarse de sus brazos y alisarse la falda. - Son bragas de color rosa y con estampas de gatos, ¿enserio? – Soltando un bufido el rubio – Pensé que usarías algo más acorde a tu edad, eres muy infantil y poco atractiva.

Una cachetada se impactó y sonó en la habitación, mientras Mabel tomaba un bol y vaciaba las frituras.

\- Te di las gracias, no que te fijaras en mi ropa pervertido – Saliendo de la habitación con el bol y una lata refresco.

Bill rio observando como desaparecía Estrella fugaz por el umbral de la cocina, tocándose la mejilla donde tenía el tortazo. Con su lengua azulada se relamió la sensación de sangre dentro de su mejilla. – Me gusta, quiero más. – Si algo le gustaba era la sensación de dolor que le causaba un placer inimaginable.

Mabel se sentó sobre el sofá con las piernas cruzadas teniendo a un lado Pato su cerdito mascota. Tomando el control remoto para prender la televisión y colocarlo en su programa favorito, Pato el detective.

\- Todavía siguen pasando ese programa – Dijo Dipper.

\- Ya van en 5 temporadas, es demasiado bueno para cancelarlo – Exclamo emocionada la chica.

Bill iba entrando a la estancia cuando fue recibido por la mirada de extrañez de Dipper sobre su mejilla y una mirada de muerte por parte de Mabel.

\- Otra vez se pelearon – Pregunto el castaño.

\- No – Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

\- Pregúntaselo a la gatita rosada – Inquiriendo con burla.

Otra cachetada sonó nuevamente por la casa ese mismo día.

.

.

.

Ford miraba la escena de los chicos que estaban sobre el sofá viendo el programa de pato el detective, y Bill estaba del otro extremo con dos mejillas rojizas retachadas con la figura de una mano, en cada lado.

\- Veo que la están pasando bien – Haciendo burla al demonio. – Bien Bill supongo que has estado quieto estas dos últimas semanas.

\- Estoy planeando una fiesta – Haciendo la señal de un bang en su dedo.

\- Como quieras no puedes salir de aquí.

\- Para que salir si puedo molestar a los Pines – Mostrando un humor alegre.

\- Eres molesto – Dijo Dipper.

\- Debe haber algo en que coincidamos, los tres – Dijo Mabel.

\- Podríamos divertirnos quemando algunas cosas – Respondió Bill. – Oh que dicen de explorar el bosque.

\- Suena interesante - Levantándose Dipper de su asiento.

\- Dip es una trampa – Dijo Mabel.

\- Es cierto.

\- Tal vez podríamos acechar unos cuantos sujetos y pedir algunos tratos – Dijo Bill.

\- ¡Sí! Conocer chicos – Levantándose de su asiento Mabel.

\- Mabel es una trampa – Dijo Dipper.

\- A quién le importa.

\- Me agrada esa actitud Estrella fugaz – Ansiado por quitaran los sellos de contención. – Ahora si tan solo borraran la marca en la puerta.

\- Ni lo sueñes – Dijo Ford – Trabaje duro para mantenerte aislado de Gravity Falls.

\- Aguas fiestas – Mostrando un rostro de fastidio.

Él celular de Dipper sonó haciendo que se levantara mientras salía fuera de la cabaña, haciendo que Ford se retirada al sótano. Dejando a Mabel y a Bill solos.

\- Humanos – Suspiro cansado. – No tienen sentido de la diversión.

Mabel miraba intrigada a su hermano que había salido afuera de la cabaña, sabía que quien llamaba era Pacifica. Y que su relación no iba bien después de su último incidente y cuando Dipper le comento el motivo. Miro a Bill que estaba solo invocando unas llamas azules mientras las hacia danzar en la palma de su mano. Se acercó a él antes de llamar su nombre. – Oye, Bill.

\- Mmm… - Es lo único que pronuncio sin apartar su mirada sobre las llamas.

\- Quiero hacer un trato.

El demonio lanzo una mirada dorada y afilada de sumo interés en la chica, disolviendo las llamas de su mano.

\- Te escucho, mi Estrella fugaz – Mostrando su sonrisa de dientes afilados.

Sabía que no podrían hacer un trato en la estancia, por lo que la castaña tomo su mano enguantada levantándolo del sofá, mientras lo guiaba hasta las escaleras que conducen a su habitación en el ático. Bill se detuvo un momento al reír observando el marco de la entrada a la escalera.

\- Creo que tu plan fallo si querías que te acompañara hasta arriba – Mostrando las marcas de la puerta.

\- Espera aquí – Se dirigió a la cocina por un cuchillo a romper un pedazo de madera del marco de la puerta. – Listo, inténtalo.

Él rubio paso una mano por la escalera al no sentir ningún rebote, ensancho una sonrisa al saber que ya tenía otro acceso a la cabaña, que no fuera el sótano, el baño, cocina o la estancia.

Mabel volvió a tomar su mano guiándolo hacia el interior de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

\- Estrella fugaz no te conocía que fueras tan rebelde de traer un demonio a tu habitación – Manteniendo su sonrisa – ¿En tu cama o la de Pino?

\- Estúpido no, yo… aahg – Soltando un gemido de frustración y ocultando su sonrojo. – Solo te pedí un trato.

\- Mira tu cara, eres del color de la granada, pensaste que te haría esa clase de cosas – Burlándose de ella – Muy bien escucho, ¿Qué es?

\- Me siento culpable porque arruine la relación de Dipper y Pacifica – Frotándose un brazo con nerviosismo.

\- Es lo que querías, no veo nada malo.

\- No yo no quería eso – Respondió angustiada. – Bueno estaba celosa al principio por que él estaba disfrutando de un amor de verano. Y yo inútilmente no podía conseguir uno – Soltó un suspiro - Era lo mismo cada año.

\- Tal vez si dejaras de usar esos suéteres holgados que dejan poca vista a la imaginación, y esas bragas de estampado de gatos. – Haciendo un hincapié a su vestimenta.

\- Bill te estas ganando otro golpe. – Mostrando el puño.

\- Continua – No le importaba otro golpe en su rostro, era una sensación agradablemente placentera.

\- Quiero que esos dos se reconcilien.

\- Otro simple trato, mmm… - Llevándose una mano a la barbilla para después frotar contra su piel. – Dame tus ojos y cerramos el trato.

\- ¿Qué estás loco? – Menciono exaltada por la petición del rubio.

Bill soltó una carcajada antes de dirigirse nuevamente a la chica. – Es divertido molestarte, definitivamente.

\- Se serio – Inflando sus cachetes del enojo.

\- Bueno, dame libertad.

\- Otra vez – Mostrándose confundida en su petición.

\- Libertad de salir; estar aquí con Sixter no hace más que matar mi tiempo.

\- De acuerdo lo intentare – Cruzando los brazos. Bill se sorprendió de que esta vez no pusiera pretexto la castaña o lo interrogara.

\- Entonces es un trato – Extendiendo su mano envuelto en llamas azules.

\- Solo no lastimes a alguien del pueblo – Tomando su mano para estrecharla.

\- Es lo justo.

Cerrando el trato con el demonio, miro su mano que las llamas que estaban envueltas hace un momento, se extinguían sin llegar a dañar su piel.

\- Cuando comenzarías – cuestiono la castaña.

\- Ahora – Tronando sus dedos.

Unos pasos que subían por las escaleras se hicieron presentes, entrando de golpe el chico Pines, llamando a su hermana. Aunque se quedó en silencio cuando vio al rubio ahí presente en su habitación a solas y con su hermana.

\- Solo era cuestión de tiempo para aprovecharte de ella – Menciono molesto Dipper. – Quieres manipularla como un títere y lastimarla, pero no te lo permitiré.

\- Relájate Pino – Invocando sus brazos oscuros para mantenerlo sujeto. – Solo conversábamos.

\- En realidad tiene la razón – Dijo Mabel.

\- Lo vez Pino, solo es una simple conversación casual entre amigos.

\- ¡Ja!, y esperas que me lo crea – Tratando de zafarse de sus ataduras.

\- Vamos Dip ahorita no está haciendo nada malo – Volteando ver al rubio que asentía solo con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo a lo que decía. – Ves nada malo.

\- Mabel eres la persona más buena y generosa, y aceptas casi a todos con todo y defectos. – Dijo Dipper – Pero se te olvida que me tiene atado este lunático de tres lados.

Bill solo silbó ignorando ese comentario, antes de tronar nuevamente sus dedos y hacer desaparecer sus brazos. – No tienes que exagerar Pino.

\- Ves de lo que hablo – Acercándose a su hermana. - No es de fiar.

\- Esta loquito porque tiene sueño – Menciono Mabel.

\- Mabel él no duerme, no lo he visto dormir en ningún maldito día, y es un demonio del sueño.

\- Dormir es para los mortales al igual que sus necesidades físicas. – Comento mientras levitaba por la habitación - Pero se mucho de ustedes, tengo más experiencia que todos los que están en este miserable pueblo. – Diciendo con orgullo.

\- Bueno, ignóralo que querías decirme – Dirigiéndose a su hermano.

\- Quisiera hablarte en privado – Observando por el hombro de su hermana a Bill que se había acercado a ellos para escuchar. – Sin él.

\- Yo no podría escuchar su conversación – Con una mano elimino sus oídos. – Mucho mejor. Continúen.

\- Ven – Tomando de la mano a su hermana.

Saliendo de la habitación se dirigieron fuera de la cabaña, adentrándose al bosque. Con la posibilidad de que estuvieran fuera del campo de visión del demonio, a pesar de estar atrapado dentro de la cabaña. Dipper agradecería a Ford por haber utilizado esos sellos de protección unicornio invertido.

\- Bueno estamos solos, sin ese loco – Quitándose la gorra para pasarse una mano limpiando el sudor de su frente. – Mabel te acuerdas que te hable sobre mi relación con Pacifica.

\- Si – Mostrándose un poco nerviosa – Mencionaste que iban mal.

\- Pues eso parecía hasta entonces.

\- Quieres decir – Observando sorprendida ante lo que había dicho.

\- Hablamos y creo que decidimos salir – Riendo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba el puente de la nariz – Pero ella no dijo a qué lugar.

\- Dipper es una ¡CITA! – Lanzando un chillido de emoción – Ella quiere que la lleves a cualquier lugar.

\- ¿Qué? Woow no sabía – Poniéndose sonrojado de tan solo pensar que sería su primera cita oficial. – Pensé que todo este tiempo que salía con ella, eran citas.

\- Hermanito como van a ser citas tus salidas a explorar cuevas y el bosque – Golpeando su hombro de la emoción – Eso déjalo para los gemelos misterios, esto es una cita.

\- Bueno creo necesitare de tu ayuda – Dijo su hermano. – Eres la chica romántica del verano, tú sabes de eso.

\- Te ayudare – Tomando de los hombros a su gemelo mientas con una mano alzada dibujaba una línea curva – Haremos de tu cita la mejor, déjalo a Cupido Mabel. – Se detuvo antes de llegar a preguntar a su gemelo. – ¿Cuándo es la supuesta cita?

\- En dos días…

\- Podremos hacerlo.

Riéndose los gemelos emprendieron su camino de regreso a la cabaña.

\- Mabel ¿rompiste el sello de seguridad de nuestro cuarto? – Menciono Dipper a ver a su hermana con cara de culpa.

\- Bill dudo que nos manipule mientras dormimos.

\- No lo hará, pero estará molestando.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

Fue algo corto estos dos capítulos pero tuve que dividirlos, el siguiente dentro de 3 días :D

Dejen sus comentarios o preguntas si gustan, me animan a seguir con esta historia.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hey, hey chicos! Me tarde demasiado, pero aquí traigo la continuación del siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" Mabel ayudara a Dipper con su cita con Pacifica.

Nota: Aclaro que abra puntos de **( F )** cuando inicie un flashback de recuerdos. (Ya que sigo teniendo problemas con el formato de Fanfiction.

Nota 2: Habrá momentos en _cursiva_ indicando acciones de los mismos personajes. Y otros – _cursiva –_ cuando este murmurando o susurrando en voz baja.

Nota 2: Agradezco los comentarios que me han dejado, Sra. Meow siempre al pendiente de mis capítulos, si yo también digo "maldita sea Mabel no te puedes fijar en Bill un momento" pero como estoy escribiendo esto y no quiero que la cosa se vaya por adelantado, pues ahí que seguir el ritmo :D no creen, Flemy Speeddraw gracias por tu comentario y lamento no hacer pinecest pero, te tengo una sorpresita más adelante en algún capitulo; Xion-chan 14 también gracias por tu comentario y si Bill ya tiene acceso al cuarto de los gemelos 7u7

Como había dicho en un principio, puede que la historia por como avance, puede que cambie de clasificación en un repentino momento. No digo que cambie rápidamente yo avisare en su debido momento :)

Rating: T

Parejas: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz con Bill Cipher. Dipper Pines/Pacifica (por este capítulo)

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

.

.

 **Capítulo siete: Enserio es una cita**

.

.

\- Me siento estúpido – Admirándose nuevamente en el espejo. – Chicos, esto es estúpido.

\- No lo es – Quitándole la gorra con el símbolo de pino – No necesitaras esto.

\- ¡Mabel! lo necesito – Tomando nuevamente la gorra. – Me cubre esta marca y aparte mi pelo trae ese horrible corte. – Acomodándose los pantalones para después voltearse a su hermana y al demonio. – ¿Y bien?

\- Quítate la gorra – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Mabel y Bill.

\- Esta bien – Retirándose la gorra para después sentir su pelo siendo alisado por la mano del demonio - ¡Hey! Quita esa mano de mi cabeza.

\- Me lo agradecerás Pino – Obteniendo un poco de visibilidad en su marca de nacimiento. – Ya sé que falta – Tronando los dedos apareció un chaleco formal de color oscuro. – Ponte esto saco de carne.

\- Mabel… - Musito Dipper de la furia que contenía.

\- Solo hazlo Dipper – Dijo la castaña admirada de como quedaba su gemelo.

Una vez colocado el chaleco oscuro, los dos fijaron su mirada en el gemelo Pines; su pelo estaba arreglado de un lado dejando entre ver su marca de nacimiento; llevaba una camisa de tono azul cielo, haciendo juego con el chaleco oscuro; un pantalón negro y unos mocasines oscuros. Toda la ropa era cortesía del demonio Bill Cipher.

\- ¿Que te traes entre manos Bill?, tú no eres así – Dirigiéndole una mirada sospechosa.

\- Que hay de malo en ayudar a un amigo – Agachando la mirada para verlo al rostro. – Si quieres te ayudo con la estatura, hacer crecer los huesos es mi especialidad, aunque te advierto que te dolerá.

\- Deja de burlarte de mí estatura. – Recordando que la primera vez que vio la apariencia de Bill era más alto que el, por 4 miserables centímetros.

\- No lo hago Pino.

\- Mabel di algo – Exclamo enojado el castaño.

\- Eres atractivo – Dijo sin vergüenza con las mejillas teñidas de un rojo escarlata.

\- Lastima que este chico no tenga los ojos color cyan – Haciendo girar su bastón.

\- De que hablas – Interrogo.

\- Muy bien repasemos el plan – Sacando una libreta Mabel. – Que harás primero Dipper.

\- Decir hola.

\- ¡NO! – Dijo Mabel – De esa forma no, llegaras y dirás hola de un tanto enigmática, y entregaras las flores.

\- Mabel esto es absurdo.

\- Tiene razón el chico. – Dijo Bill de forma seria. Tomando la libreta de la chica y quemándola con sus llamas. – Esto ardera en el infierno, tu ven conmigo Pino.

\- ¡Oye mis ideas! – Hablo Mabel antes de ser sujetada por unos brazos oscuros. – Oye no suéltame.

\- ¡Mabel! – Dijo Dipper.

\- Quédate ahí – Dedicándole una mirada rápida – Ya hiciste mucho para arruinar el trabajo, aparte las mujeres como usted no deben escuchar esta conversación. – Volviendo con Dipper para sacarlo fuera de la habitación.

\- Bill vuelve aquí torpe triangulo. – Tratando de zafarse de su agarre mordiendo los brazos oscuros.

Mientras caminaban bajando las escaleras, el demonio sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su columna humana. Hasta que llegaron a la estancia de la cabaña indicándole que se sentara.

Otro escalofrió sintió el demonio al ocultar un leve rubor. – Eso se sintió bien. – Eso hizo que el castaño lanzara una mirada de extrañes y confusión a lo que dijo el demonio, haciendo que este se aclarada la garganta. – Es algo que no entenderías, ejehm… - Calmando las sensaciones que la castaña estaba haciendo a sus extensiones. – Pino olvida todo lo que aprendiste estos dos días, no servirá de nada, lo he visto.

\- Y sigo sin entender por qué me estas ayudando.

\- Estaba fastidiado de ver los intentos de Estrella fugaz, en tratar de convertirte en un conquistador. – Sacando un libro de tapa color azul oscuro. – Pero eso no servirá, así que escucha y presta atención Pino, todo lo que diga lo diré una vez.

Dipper solo prestaba atención y observaba el demonio con una mirada escéptica de todo lo que decía. Mientras hacia un recordatorio de como se había metido en este pequeño lio.

 **( F )**

Se encontraban atrás de la cabaña Mabel y Dipper con un pizarrón, que se había traído la castaña del sótano de su tío Ford. Entre algunos libros de novelas románticas y mangas Shojo; cortesía de Candy Chiau.

Dipper quería darse un tiro o que lo enterraran hasta el fondo de una tumba, esto era peor como cuando intento salir con Wendy, y Mabel le había ayudado accidentalmente, cambiado los sentimientos del novio de la pelirroja, hacia otra persona. El resultado fue una Wendy celosa de su antiguo novio y una pelea con su mejor amiga.

Ese día tuvieron que reparar la relación terminando con un Dipper solo y estado de zona de amigos.

Mabel golpeo con la regla la pizarra para obtener la atención de su gemelo.

\- Dipper estas escuchando – Mostrando el dibujo de unas flores y la carita sonriente. – Debes dar flores, a ella le gustara.

\- Mabel… dudo mucho que quiera un puñado de flores, tenemos 16 años – Dijo con molestia el chico – Si a Wendy no le di flores, que te hace pensar que le daré flores a Pacifica.

\- Porque ella es diferente – Dijo la castaña antes de voltear el pizarrón y escribir una lista. – Ves esto, primero iras a comprar flores.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Y después iras a su casa.

\- Olvidas que su padre me odia – Menciono con pereza. – Aparte le dije que espere en el lugar de siempre.

\- Eso es romántico – Dijo Mabel alzando un pulgar – Ya tienes iniciativa hermano. – Soltando un suspiro. – Me recuerda a mi primera cita con Mermando.

\- El hecho de que él era un tritón y no podía salir del agua, Mabel.

\- No arruines el momento.

El chico giro los ojos mientras fijaba su mirada en otra distracción de la cabaña, percatándose de un triángulo flotando en la ventana de la habitación, fijando su mirada en ellos.

\- Este podría ser el acosador número uno, en Gravity Falls – Dijo Dipper lanzando una mirada de molestia.

\- ¿Qué miras? – Fijando la vista en el triángulo que saludaba a los gemelos. – ¡Oh! es Bill

\- Lo bueno que no puede salir de ahí.

\- Está haciendo una seña. – Dijo Mabel.

\- Es lenguaje de señas – Menciono el chico, poniendo atención en su mensaje.

\- ¿Y qué dice? – Pregunto curiosa.

\- Dice: ¿Por qué a tu hermana no le enseñaron lenguaje de señas? – Riendo un poco ante el mensaje que decía Bill era verdad. – Yo que voy a saber.

\- Esa torpe figura – Inflando sus cachetes mientras golpeaba con la punta de sus pies.

\- Dice: que dejes de insultarlo, puede leer tus labios. – Riéndose Dipper. – Debes entender que es inteligente.

\- Está haciendo más señas. – Fijando una mirada sin expresión.

\- Dice: Claro que soy inteligente bolsa de carne, tengo una mente más avanzada que usted, humano idio… - Dipper no termino la frase porque se levantó molesto del pasto. – Así estúpido monstruo, tan siquiera no estoy encerrado. – Ignorando al demonio – Continuemos Mabel, deja que siga.

\- Está haciendo más señas – Dijo Mabel.

\- Deja que siga, solo ignóralo.

Los dos días habían pasado rápido, sin llegar a tener más molestias del demonio, más allá de solo lenguaje de señas, que hacía frente a la ventana de la habitación de los gemelos.

Cuando fijaron nuevamente su vista al demonio del sueño con forma triangular, que seguía flotando.

\- ¿Qué quiere? – Dijo Mabel.

\- Quiere que vayamos a arriba y dejemos de dormir al aire libre. – Dijo Dipper bostezando – Está loco si quiere que regresemos.

\- Deberíamos – Hablo Mabel. – Me han estado picando los moscos estos dos días que llevamos afuera de la cabaña.

\- Tú rompiste el sello de protección, el único ya que tu amigo el unicornio dude entregarte más de su cabello.

\- Estoy segura que no, nos hará daño – Levantando su saco de dormir.

\- Mabel, ¿Qué haces? No hablaras enserio. – Dijo exaltado.

\- Vamos no creo que nos manipule mientras dormimos.

\- Tienes razón, conoce las reglas no puede invadir nuestro cuerpo hasta que le demos permiso, estrechándonos las manos. - Dijo Dipper.

Regresando a su habitación encontraron a Bill sentado en una mini silla bebiendo lo que parecía ser té y jugando cartas.

\- Pensé que no volverían – Tomando una carta y colocándolo en orden en la siguiente fila. – Que tal el clima.

\- Caliente e irritante

\- Como tus sueños de adolescente frustrado – Dijo en forma de broma.

\- Silencio, solo quiero dormir así que fuera – Respondió molesto mientras se metía adentro de la cama, para tratar de conciliar su sueño.

\- Solo sigue jugando en silencio – Dijo Mabel también metiéndose dentro de su cama.

\- ¿Acaso el chico Pino está nervioso por su cita de mañana?

Dipper abrió los ojos de sorpresa levantándose abruptamente de la cama.

\- Tú…

\- Eres fácil de adivinar, luego pides a la persona equivocada. – Dirigiéndose a salir de la habitación – Duerme Pino, te echare una mano mañana.

 **( F )**

 **-** Entendiste lo que vas a hacer.

 **-** Si, eso creo. – Viendo como Bill quemaba el libro. - ¿Qué era eso?

 **-** Un diario de cualquier desconocido casanova –Deshaciéndose de la evidencia. – Ahora que tienes lo necesario.

 **-** Espera, como sabes que funcionara – Dijo Dipper antes de lanzarle una mirada de sospecha al rubio.

 **-** Ya lo dije tengo más experiencia que todos los que habitan en este pueblo.

\- Aja, supongamos que tienes la razón – Admirándose nuevamente la ropa – Y este traje, se ve algo elegante y caro, ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

\- Es de un simple conocido, tiene un guardarropa lleno del mismo estilo. – Golpeando con su bastón dos veces en suelo. – Es tiempo de liberar a Estrella fugaz.

\- Mabel la había olvidado.

Unas pisadas se escucharon fuertemente, y el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose de golpe. Mabel había llegado corriendo por las escaleras, mientras se lanzaba sobre Bill para proporcionarle dos golpes directamente en el rostro.

\- ¡Hey! – Exclamo el demonio al sentir los dos golpes sobre su rostro, logrando partirle el labio, quien gustosamente saboreo su propia sangre y le dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta a la chica. – Si me vas a recibir de esta manera, cada vez que me veas. Pues con gusto estaría muy feliz Estrella fugaz, pero te advierto que tengo un límite.

\- De que estuvieron hablando – Volteando a ver a su gemelo. – Dipper

\- No hay nada de qué hablar Estrella fugaz.

\- Mientes – Quitándose encima del rubio.

\- Yo debo irme, Bill te lo advierto no le hagas nada a Mabel – Se marchó dejando solos a la pareja.

\- Dipper espera… - Pero fue retenida por una mano.

\- No, no tú te quedas. - Dirigiéndole una mirada seria – Tú debes cumplir con parte del trato, lo recuerdas. – Señalando las marcas donde estaban los sellos. – A él le ira bien. Tú trata de liberarme de esta horrible prisión.

\- Me llevara un buen rato. – Tomando el cuchillo para empezar a raspar.

.

.

Esto es una estupidez, una verdadera estupidez. – Caminaba rumbo al parque de Gravity Falls, con las manos metidas al bolsillo. – Estúpido triangulo iluminati. – Tomando aire para después sacarlo lentamente. – Maldición Mabel, Mabel porque tengo que escucharte.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que apareciera ella, escuchando resonar en el pavimento unos zapatos de tacón rojo, anunciando su llegada. La vio ahí con su vestido azul oscuro con patrón de flores de camelia y un cinturón rojo delgado; su cabello iba recogido con dos mechones a los lados y su fleco cubriendo su frente. Llegando a donde se encontraba el joven Pines, le dedico una leve sonrisa antes de lanzar una mirada de asombro. Dipper trago su orgullo he hizo lo que había dicho Bill anteriormente, antes de salir de la cabaña.

\- Dipper – Musito la rubia tímidamente al ver al chico, levemente sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo. Era la primera vez que lo veía en esa apariencia, sin los pantalones cortos o esa chamarra de explorador; pero lo que más le sorprendió fue verlo sin su gorra. – Yo… es la primera vez, te veo muy diferente.

\- Lo sé, es extraño – Riendo nerviosamente. – Quería intentar un look diferente. ¿Te gusta?

\- Te ves muy bien – Dijo Pacifica sintiendo su cara caliente. – _Demasiado atractivo –_ Murmuro bajo.

\- Oye, tú te ves hermosa – Tomando su rostro para ver sus ojos - Podemos considerar esto primera cita.

\- S-sí – Con el rostro ruborizado como una cereza, sintiendo el contacto de sus dedos irse de su rostro, para después darle el brazo para que se aferrada a él. – Dipper…

\- Vamos al cine.

\- Sí.

 _Caminando por las calles de Gravity Falls muchas personas entre conocidas nos observaban y murmuraban frases aleatorias entre comentarios, que de seguro nos podrían en vergüenza a Dipper y a mí. Pero esto era diferente me guiaba con facilidad emprendiendo nuestro camino hacia el cinema, a pesar de ser un lugar con películas atrasadas de hace 2 meses. Comprando las entradas y un poco de golosinas, no dejaba de escuchar a la gente hablar detrás de nuestras espaldas._

 _Llegando a nuestros asientos aun podía percibir esa aura entre seriedad pero misteriosa a la vez, era normal, o ¿no? Siempre había sido así. No podía dejar estar nerviosa, me di cuenta que seguía aferrada a su brazo como si fuera un mosquito. Soltándolo un poco empecé a jugar con mis mechones, mientras que él me deba esa sonrisa tan serena y despreocupada. Coloque mi brazo en el reposa brazo llegando a sentir el contacto de su mano con la mía, su piel era cálida entre pequeños cortes, posiblemente de su diario._

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunto el castaño acercándose a ver entre la oscuridad el rostro enrojecido de Pacifica. – Estas muy roja.

\- E-estoy… bien – Tartamudeando mientras extendía una mano – Dulces…

\- Como usted desee – Tomando su mano para depositar unos caramelos.

Si Pacifica no podía superar la escala de los colores rojizos, diría que se encontraba entre la granada y la cereza.

\- Sabes esta película fui a verla esa vez con Mabel – Menciono Dipper mientras comía golosinas.

\- Tú y tu hermana la habían visto – Dijo un poco desanimada.

\- Pero nunca pude entenderle, porque ella no paraba de hablar. – Aclarando antes de fijar su mirada nuevamente en la rubia. – Por lo que verla contigo sería mi primera vez.

\- Mentiroso – Riendo silenciosamente.

\- Vamos – También riendo junto con ella – Me atrapaste, pero debo decirte que contigo todo puede ser primera vez.

\- Dipper… - Mostrando una sonrisa mientras le daba un codazo.

\- Vamos mi cómplice se más lista – Acercando una mano para tomar su rostro y besar sus labios suavemente antes de dejarla. – Puede ser primera vez.

\- N-no – Dijo la rubia mientras reía ante ese acto cariñoso de su novio. – Usted sabe que esto es una reconciliación.

\- Entonces que hacemos aquí – Dijo hablando suavemente antes de tomar la mano de Pacifica y llevarla fuera del cinema.

Corriendo entre las calles como si fuéramos dos fugitivos, riendo mientras avanzamos. Nos detuvimos en una heladería, sin importar lo que la gente pensara.

\- ¿Por qué nos fuimos corriendo? – Dije cansada pero sin quitar mi sonrisa.

\- Hay que sentir un poco la adrenalina, ¿no crees? – Pidiendo dos nieves. – ¿De qué sabor?

\- Vainilla.

 _Saliendo del lugar caminamos despacio comiendo los helados, era de extrañarse que él estuviera interesado en realizar este tipo de actividades o mostrar su afecto en lugares públicos._

 _Recordó el beso que compartieron cuando había regresado ese día a Gravity Falls, siempre era lo mismo cada año. Él regresaba y los dos compartían su momento íntimo alejado de los demás, entre otras actividades que implicaban explorar el bosque y estar con sus amigos. Debía ser la culpable de que ya no pasara tiempo con su hermana, a pesar de que ya no hablaban mucho._

 _Pero desde que retorno Bill Cipher al pueblo, y con la ayuda de su hermana gemela. Se debatía entre ayudar a la gemela Pines, seguía molesta por todos los actos que había cometido el demonio a su familia, durante el Raromagedón. Pero lo que más le molestaba era que Mabel Pines lo había traído de vuelta. No la podía culpar porque una parte era que ella fue manipulada, durante su invocación y otra era que ella había decidido hacer un trato con él conscientemente. Por eso decidió apoyarla al punto de que ella y Dipper pelearan, sin importar las consecuencias._

La rubia sintió un pequeño tirón de su mano por parte del muchacho, la había guiado a un lugar desolado, observando el establecimiento poco iluminado, con el letrero de Dusk 2 Dawn.

\- Dipper ¿Qué es este lugar? – Observando a su alrededor.

\- Te acuerdas que te conté una vez, de que aquí había fantasmas y tuve que utilizar un traje de borrego para calmarlos. - Tomando su mano para guiarla dentro de la tienda. – Bueno aquí es.

\- Wow… debo decir tengo temor de encontrar uno – Mirando dentro del establecimiento. – Tú sabes la mansión y eso.

\- Una prueba de valor Pacifica – Dijo sonriéndole antes de acercarse a un mostrador y pasar su dedo por el aparato del intercomunicador. – ¿Miedo?

\- Mmm… no lo creo – Ladeando el labio mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba Dipper. – ¿Cuál es tu reto?

\- Permanecer 30 minutos aquí – Dijo en un tono desafiante – Sin gritar.

\- Fácil – Musito la joven rubia antes de escuchar un sonido procedente de los estantes.

\- Todavía dices fácil, Noroeste – Mostrando una actitud engreída sin llegar a perder su porte serio.

\- Sí – Escuchando el rechinido de las puertas. – Tal vez.

\- No sé si descanse bien a ese par de fantasmas – Mostrándole una mirada de burla a la chica. - Lo averiguaremos, cuando estén molestos por haber interrumpido nuevamente en su negocio.

Solo bastaron de 2 minutos antes de que apareciera una rata y tumbara uno de los estantes podridos por la humedad y el óxido, haciendo que la chica lanzara un pequeño grito y saltando antes de dirigir sus pasos fuera del establecimiento.

\- Ni loca me quedo un segundo más aquí – Mostrando temor cuando sintió el apretón de una mano sobre su brazo, seguido de la carcajada del castaño. - ¿Cuál es la risa? Tonto.

\- Lo siento, Pacifica – Dijo entre risas mientras se pasaba una mano sobre el cabello. – No puedo seguir con esto.

\- De que hablas – Mostrándose confundida por la actitud del joven Pines. – Dipper que está sucediendo.

\- Perdón pensé que si cambiaba mi actitud y mi look por un rato, llamaría tu atención - Admitió, desabrochándose un poco la camisa y remangándose las mangas azules, mientras soltaba un suspiro de cansancio. – Bill me enseño como conquistar una dama.

\- Pues Bill es un idiota – Dijo entre lágrimas la rubia.

\- Lo sé, ni se si ese triángulo alguna vez cortejo a una chica – Ambos se miraron a los ojos un momento antes de que empezaran a estallar entre risas y carcajadas.

\- Tienes razón ese Dorito Iluminati, duro que corteje alguien de esa manera.

\- Te imaginas a él saliendo con alguien – Aferrándose al mostrador mientras trataba de calmar su risa. – Por eso creo esa estúpida guía de cortejar.

\- Hizo una guía – Riendo olvidándose un momento de lo molesta que estaba. – Oye pero debo agradecer que tu vestimenta te hace ver atractivo.

\- Tú crees – Sonrojándose levemente.

\- Pero… - Acercándose al joven para depositar un suave beso en sus labios. – Me gustas más con tu gorra. Te hace ver lindo.

\- Pacifica – Mostrando un leve gruñido. Si algo no le gustaba es que le dijeran adorable o lindo. – Ven aca.

\- No – Sacando la lengua levemente – Atrápame Pines.

.

.

Entonces podemos concluir esta insignificante cita concluida.

.

.

\- _Por un momento pensé que Pino echaría perder esto_ – Murmuro bajo para no lo escuchara la castaña, mientras deshacía la imagen de la pareja que estaba vigilando hace un momento; fijo su mirada en ella quien inútilmente trataba de retirar los sellos con el mismo cuchillo. - Sigue así ya casi lo retiras.

\- Aun no sé qué decirle al tío Ford – Raspando la madera. - ¿Qué harás una vez libre?

\- Tal vez causar un poco de maldad y un poco de venganza hacia unas criaturas del bosque – Observo como la chica ponía una mirada de sospecha en su ojos cafés. – No te imaginas las clases de cosas que hicieron, mientras estuve encerrado en esa insignificante estatua.

\- ¿Te iras? – Pregunto Mabel con un poco de decepción en su voz.

\- ¿Me extrañaras? – Contradiciendo su pregunta y acercándose a retirar el cuchillo de sus manos. – Eres una humana extraña, no eres como tu hermano o Stanford. Pero tienes algo interesante.

\- Interesante… –Sus mejillas se sentían calientes ante su cercanía, no podía apartar la vista de su ojo dorado. Hasta que un vago recuerdo del Raromagedón le recordó lo que era en realidad. – Solo estás jugando. – Evadiendo su mirada. – Gracias por lo de hoy, por ayudar a Dipper.

\- Es lo que deseabas, tú hermano tuvo éxito. – Mostrando una sonrisa.

Mabel desvió la mirada mostrando un semblante triste, mientras trataba de embozar una leve sonrisa amarga. Saber que todo se iba solucionando con la relación de Dipper y Pacifica, ella ya no pasaría más tiempo con su hermano gemelo.

– Oye chica… una vez que retires el sello de mi confinamiento. – Mabel dirigió una última mirada para ver a Bill sostener una botella y dos copas. – Celebramos mi escape y tú próximo castigo que me imagino que sería todo el verano.

Mabel curvo una media sonrisa antes de asentir levemente con la cabeza. – De acuerdo. – Retirando por completo los pedazos de madera donde alguna vez estuvo las runas de contención, y retirando por completo el sello.

Si la iban castigar sus tíos abuelos durante todo el verano, y condenar Gravity Falls a un demonio genocida. Tan siquiera disfrutaría de una última celebración y la primera vez que probaría alcohol, todo cortesía de Bill Cipher.

..

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

*Un Extra*

Un castaño recorría su dormitorio con el ceño fruncido lleno de molestia, el motivo claramente que alguien había robado un par de prendas de su guardarropa y su valioso diario privado, no los diarios de Stanford, si no su diario personal. Había salido de tomar su baño vespertino como cada día, pero el notar que sus cosas habían sido movidas eso le ocasiono una terrible molestia.

\- ¡WILL! – Grito el castaño dirigiendo una mirada azul fría hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Qué sucede amo? – Estaba temblando cuando juro ver un aura oscura provenir del amo Gleeful.

\- ¿Quién entro a mis aposentos? - Tronando los dedos para hacer parecer unas llamas en sus manos. – Lo más importante donde está mi diario.

\- No lo sé amó, yo solo estaba limpiando el piso de la cocina como usted dijo - Lagrimeando de su ojo.

\- De que sirve que tengas ese estúpido ojo – Se detuvo un momento al ver a su hermana reírse en el marco de la puerta.

\- Es enserio, ¿Qué clase de libro es este? – Mostrando el diario todo quemado de los bordes. – Te has tirado a la pobre Pacifica. - Acercándose para entregárselo y presionar con su dedo en sus labios. – Sucio.

\- No tanto como tú mi querida hermana – Tomando su mano para embozar una sonrisa con orgullo mientras depositaba un beso. – Debes admitir que mujeres hermosas, no hay nadie que compare tu belleza.

\- Me halagas – Retirando su mano para después pasara una mirada rápida a su cuerpo y morderse el labio. – Otra noche. – Dedicándole un guiño antes de retirarse de la habitación.

\- Amo Gleeful, todo resuelto… – Menciono temeroso Will antes de recibir un pequeño castigo por su presencia, siendo aprisionado por un campo de gravedad.

\- Sí, todo resuelto.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, si notaron que no soy buena escribiendo Dipper x Pacifica ni el Pinecest Gleeful, se notó :D

Chicos aviso que ya cambie la clasificación a "T" pero como dije puede que como avance la historia se vuelva "M" xD dios todavía no pasa pero, dentro de tal ve capítulos más.

El extra fue algo fuera de la historia, solo para explicar de dónde demonios Bill saco la ropa 7u7 y ese diario.

En el siguiente capítulo como desarrollara la relación entre Mabel y Bill :D

Nos leemos en el siguiente, dentro de 3 días.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Chicos! Me tarde en subir esta madre, pero aquí traigo la continuación del siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" Mabel y Bill ¿en una supuesta cita?

Nota: Habrá momentos en _cursiva_ indicando acciones de los mismos personajes. Y otros – _cursiva –_ cuando este murmurando o susurrando en voz baja.

Nota 2: Agradezco los comentarios muchas gracias los que me siguen esta historia :D

Rating: T

Parejas: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz con Bill Cipher

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

.

.

 **Capitulo ocho: Este es nuestro pequeño secreto**

.

.

.

.

\- Inténtalo.

Una mano pasó por el umbral de la salida a la tienda de regalos de la cabaña, sin llegar a sentir el rebote de la magia del unicornio, posando un pie fuera del umbral de la puerta, el demonio salió completamente de la cabaña sin ningún daño alguno. Embozo una sonrisa llena de malicia y rio al sentirse liberado de la prisión que Stanford diseño; sentía como una gran parte de su magia regresaba inmediatamente a su cuerpo, cubriéndolo en una neblina oscura. No paraba de reír de la satisfacción que sentía ser libre nuevamente, hasta que fijo su mirada y observo a la chica parada en el umbral de la puerta hacia la cabaña; una reverencia por parte del rubio mientras extendía elegantemente una mano enguantada hacia ella.

\- Con esto se paga el precio, Sra. Pines – Esperando a que tomara su mano. – Creo que me debe una recompensa si no mal recuerdo, por salvarle de un vergonzoso accidente.

\- Yo… - No sabía qué hacer, dudaba en tomar su mano envuelta en esa aura oscura. – Un agradecimiento no puede ser suficiente. – Excusándose de tomar su mano.

\- No – Dijo Bill – Recuerda me debe una celebración. Lo prometió Estrella fugaz.

\- Cierto… lo olvidaba – Tomando su mano para después sentir su próxima cercanía.

\- No lo olvidaba, solo se está preguntando ¿si debería confiar en lo que hace? – Guiándola dentro del bosque. – Descuida no le hare nada… por el momento.

Emprendiendo su caminata por los senderos de aquel lugar oscuro, iluminado únicamente por la luz de la luna menguante; Mabel no podía apartar la vista de su alrededor, observando con más detalle cada árbol de pino que era más grande que el otro, y con algunos de los hongos alrededor de su base y raíces. Había pasado y recorrido por estos caminos muchas veces durante los últimos 3 años, junto a su hermano. Recordando aquellas aventuras que exploraban por el bosque de Gravity Falls, ayudando a Dipper a recolectar información sobre las criaturas y los sucesos paranormales que ocurrían en el pueblo; si algo debía agradecer al demonio seria el destruir los diarios de Ford. Ya que con esto había vuelto a pasar el tiempo con su querido hermano gemelo.

Pero después le invadió el recuerdo de un regreso a casa al terminar el verano, los días insoportables en Piedmont, California en la escuela secundaria. Su hermano ocupado en la mayoría del tiempo con sus estudios y contactando a Ford, las interminables pesadillas que tenía cada noche sobre el Raromagedón, y el cómo molestaba a Dipper para que no la dejara sola, cada vez que Ford le pedía ser su aprendiz con el fin de brindarle una cantidad inmensa de conocimientos. No es que ella estuviera interesada en lo que le enseñaba Ford, pero ella tenía sus propios sueños y metas.

Entre sus pensamientos se descuidó un momento piso mal llegando a tropezar con la zona rocosa del bosque, un chillido agudo seguido del dolor en el ligamento de su tobillo izquierdo, haciéndose presente obteniendo una luxación, pero antes de que cayera completamente en el suelo. Fue retenida por un brazo alrededor de su cintura, sujetándola antes del impacto. Mabel sintió de nuevo esa sensación que había tenido cuando la retuvo en sus brazos de forma protectora, el día que discutió con su hermano. Su corazón latía más fuerte de lo normal, pero le hizo ignorar el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Bill tenía su agarre un poco fuerte pero lo suficiente para acercarla a su lado, y colocarla para que se estabilizada, apoyándola en un tronco.

\- Humana inútil – Pronuncio de manera fría. – Siempre tan descuidada.

\- ¿Siempre? – Inquirió frunciendo el ceño de forma confusa al demonio que tenía frente.

\- Yo puedo verlo todo, el bosque era mi reino temporal – Contesto. – Tú siempre te caías con facilidad. Siempre tan distraída.

\- Creo poder andar – Impulsándose del tronco donde andaba apoyada hace un momento y dando el primer pasó, sintió el calambre y el dolor de su pie, llegando a caer en los brazos del rubio. – Lo siento.

\- No puedes quedarte quieta - Empujándola nuevamente al tronco y dirigiendo su mano hacia debajo de su muslo izquierdo para levantar la pierna afectada. – ¿Puedes quedarte sobre una pierna? – Dirigiéndole una mirada llena de seriedad en su rostro.

\- E-espera que intentas hacer – Sintiendo su cara arder. – No mires…

\- Solo quédate quieta – Tomando el borde de la calceta que estaba por debajo de su rodilla y bajándola inmediatamente, y retirando su calzado.

\- Por favor… no mires – Cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, sentía las lágrimas al borde. – No mires…

El demonio pasó su mano sobre la piel de su tobillo llegando tocar lo inflamado, escuchando un grito débil de la castaña, una pequeña magia recito antes de fijar la mirada en su zona donde una vez estuvo inflamada. – Muévelo.

-¿Eh? – Observando confundida.

\- He dicho que lo muevas, o acaso no escuchas estúpida mortal – Soltando su pierna y alejándose de ella. – Si puedes moverlo te sugiero que te arregles.

Mabel podía apoyar nuevamente el pie sin algún problema, sin tanto tiempo que perder se colocó la calceta y su tenis. – Gracias…

\- No vi nada – Respondió – Deja de llorar.

\- Lo siento – Agachando la cabeza.

Bill tomo su mano por sorpresa, para ponerla sobre su brazo y escoltarla durante el camino. La castaña le invadió un leve rubor antes de que este dirigiera una última mirada.

\- Usted debe entender que si va acompañar alguien, debe ir aferrada a su brazo. – La chica solo pudo atinar a asentir con la cabeza.

Fijo su vista en el camino que recorrían, claramente se podría ver que llevaban más de 40 minutos manteniendo un ritmo rápido en su paso. Mabel volteo a ver a Bill que seguía caminando a su lado sin denotar cansancio o alguna gota de sudor, observando de cerca su apariencia.

Nunca se había fijado como vestía, siempre elegantemente y con un nuevo diseño diferente de su traje de chaqueta; con el torso de un amarillo idéntico al sol de una tarde del mediodía y las mangas oscuras, sin olvidar su chaleco gris oscuro con toques dorados; llevaba unos pantalones oscuros con buen corte y bordado fino; sus zapatos lustrados con puntas doradas. Debía admitir que vestía con clase y alto costo en su guardarropa. Se fijó en su cabello que caía unos mechones rebeldes sobre su parche, no sabía que color atinarle solo sabiendo que era un rubio color dorado, diferente de los chicos que había conocido en su escuela secundaria o del rubio de Pacifica. Por un momento se detuvo a pensar en lo alto que era, para una chica tan baja como ella. Si alguien hubiese pasado por ahí diría que es un padre acompañando a una niña o un sujeto muy atractivo siendo seguido por una enana o un Hobbit como diría Dipper.

Mabel dio un vistazo en su apariencia; un jersey color morado con un patrón de pinos oscuros del mismo color, una falda rosa; y calcetas blancas, sin llegar olvidar su tenis de color rosa fucsia tipo converse. No le había dado tiempo de arreglarse, bueno tampoco sabía que él iría pedirle acompañarlo a celebrar en su pequeño crimen, como su cómplice en ayudarlo a escapar de su prisión. Un rubor rosado se había apoderado de las mejillas de la castaña. Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Mabel las veces que se había sonrojado durante estas dos semanas, y los diferentes tonos que habían visto su familia o el demonio. Sabrían que estaba confundida con sus sentimientos.

Bill se detuvo haciendo que la castaña chocara por un lado, atrayéndola a un acantilado, apartándose a un lado para proporcionarle una vista del lugar donde se encontraban. Mabel retrocedió un poco por el temor de que la empujara.

\- Es un buen lugar, ¿no crees? – La observo de reojo antes de regresar su vista al paisaje que tenía al frente. Moviendo una mano haciendo aparecer a la vista unas dos sillas. – Toma asiento, y relajémonos un poco, Stanford no nos encontrara fácilmente.

Sentándose en la silla elegante de terciopelo azul oscuro con estilo garigoleado en su respaldo y en las patas. Mabel no pudo evitar hacerse la pregunta. – Bill… ¿a dónde me has traído?

\- ¿Qué tanto sabes de este lugar? – Indicándole que viera el paisaje. Donde se podía ver claramente la formación del gran cañón con la forma de una silueta de una nave.

\- No mucho – Viendo como el demonio dibujaba con su mano una línea apuntando a las dos montañas, hasta formar el dibujo invisible de una nave. – Espera Dipper y Ford habían dicho de unos extraterrestres, pero ese día yo estaba molesta con él. – Levantándose para admirar el paisaje. – Es aquí, tenían razón. – Dirigiéndole una mirada llena de emoción al rubio. – Ahí vida en otros planetas.

\- Niña todos saben eso – Dijo Bill al ver que la chica se acercaba más a la orilla del acantilado. Tomándola de la mano. – Espera Estrella fugaz, no querrás ir más allá de aquí.

\- Perdón – Regresando a su asiento, pero sin desvanecerse su asombro de su rostro. – Yo nunca había venido aquí, yo pensaba que solo era de forma natural esto. – Sin apartar la vista – ¿Se estrellaron?

\- Fue un aterrizaje de emergencia – Menciono el rubio antes de aparecer dos copas y la botella. – Seres inteligentes para no caer en mis trucos, pero si formar un trato conmigo.

\- ¿Qué clase de trato? – Pregunto curiosa Mabel.

\- Mis tratos son secretos, Estrella fugaz – Proporcionándole la copa con un líquido color azul eléctrico y brilloso. – Bebe

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Dando una mirada de sospecha. – Es muy brillante.

\- Hablas igual que Sixter, usted solo beba – Tomando un sorbo de su copa. – Esto quedara entre nosotros.

Mabel tomo una gran cantidad de su copa saboreando el líquido extraño, sintiendo un sabor entre dulce y amargo quemando por su garganta, hasta llegar a toser por la sensación de ardor. El demonio solo atino a soltar una risa burlesca seguida de servir más en su copa.

\- Definitivamente es nueva en esto, no es como el otro humano. – Haciendo referencia a su tío Ford.

\- No me gusta – Dijo Mabel alejando la copa, pero la mano de Bill la detuvo acercándola lentamente.

\- No tienes que tomar tan deprisa. – Acercando la copa a sus labios. – Un truco seria tomar un sorbo, retenerlo un momento y bajarlo despacio por su garganta. – Indicándole que tomara y después repetir la acción pero según la indicación del rubio. Sin llegar a sentir el ardor ni el picor. – Mejor.

\- Es muy dulce, pero después siento asco por lo amargo. – Dijo la castaña sintiendo caliente su espalda. - ¿Cómo puedes beber esto?

\- Es un placer que nunca entenderás, Estrella fugaz. – Bebiendo completamente la copa. – Por eso estoy aquí para enseñarte.

\- Sabes que no debo tomar esto – Riendo un poco. – Soy menor.

\- Lo que tú no sabes es que a tu edad, personas como usted bebían hasta 4 litros de alcohol.

\- Enserio – Poniendo los ojos como plato.

\- Y todavía lo hacen – Dijo Bill cacareando mientras se servía más, no sin antes llenar la copa de la chica. – Aparte estamos celebrando.

\- Esto es raro – Bebiendo poco a poco su copa. – Eres nuestro enemigo y yo estoy aquí contigo.

\- No somos compañeros – Dijo con voz pasiva. – Tres tratos bien formados y aun no me consideras un aliado.

\- ¿Tres? – Pregunto confundida.

\- Usted deseo tener un poco más de verano, esa vez que me entrego la grieta multidimensional, y la vez que pidió que le librara de sus pesadillas.

\- La primera me engañaste con Blendin, yo no sabía que eras tú - Inflando levemente sus mejillas.

\- Debes reconocer que estabas desesperada por quedarte en este pueblo.

\- Que más podía hacer, Dipper se iba quedar hacer el aprendiz de Ford. – Menciono molesta en su voz, tomando la copa y bebiendo su contenido hasta llegar a toser.

\- Te he dicho que no tomes tan deprisa. – Llenando nuevamente la copa de la joven. – Los humanos tan egoístas como siempre.

\- Tú qué sabes, solo te he visto estar aquí con esa apariencia desde que llegue. – Pasando un dedo por la orilla del cristal, produciendo un sonido agudo. – Te burlas de nosotros.

\- Soy diferente de ustedes, puedo adaptar a cualquier forma. – Mostrando sus diferentes apariencias de objetos, animales e incluso su antigua forma cuando lo conoció por primera vez. – Pero por el momento – Volviendo a su forma anterior. – Prefiero mezclarme, así son más fáciles mis tratos.

\- Eres raro – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Puedes ser cualquier cosa.

\- Tal vez – Coincidiendo con la chica antes de soltar una pequeña risa entre ellos.

No bastaron de cuatro minutos cuando la chica iba por la tercera copa; se le había subido el alcohol inmediatamente, sintiendo su cara enrojecer hasta las orejas y empezar a sorber un poco su nariz sintiéndola mormada, un picor en sus ojos hacían salir pequeñas lagrimas entre pequeñas risitas. Su cuerpo tenía la sensación de haber estado expuesto al sol recientemente en un día de verano caluroso. El rubio la miraba divertido al ver que cayo justamente en los efectos del alcohol.

\- ¿Quieres parar? – Tratando de quitarle la copa – Estrella fugaz

\- Siempre estado siguiendo a Dipper – Dijo hipeando la chica al sentir caer sus lágrimas y mostrar una sonrisa tonta. – Mi tío lo dijo él es el listo, yo no.

\- Stanford solo busca su legado en alguien – Dijo Bill, de forma de poco interés.

\- Yo siempre me esforcé - Limpiándose el rostro inútilmente. – Pensé que si seguía a Dipper con sus investigaciones y fuéramos los gemelos misterios una vez más, lo convencería de que se quedara. Pero después llego Pacifica. – Mostrándose furiosa – Ya no era lo mismo. – Apretando sus manos hasta formar un nudillo blanco. – Fue cuando entendí que ya no podía caminar más a su lado, me odio a mí misma. – Volteando a ver al rubio con lágrimas en los ojos. – Acaso es malo querer a mi hermano… si él llega aceptar la propuesta de Ford que le hace, cada final del verano. Yo estaré… yo estaré muy sola. ¡No quiero eso! – La castaña lloraba desconsoladamente llegando a tirar la copa de sus manos, haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo y se quebrara por completo, el rostro del rubio se mostró de una forma despreocupada, al ver como la chica seguía llorando en si era un lio.

\- Era mi favorita – Observando los pedazos de cristal. – Si no estuviera mal, diría que tu amor hacia Pino ha rebasado los límites.

\- Yo… - Aun sollozando – No puedo seguir más a su lado – Llevándose las rodillas cerca de su pecho. –Un día el tendrá que irse y hacer su vida, ¿No crees? – Mirando al demonio – No puedo seguir mintiendo, tarde o temprano lo sabrán. – Limpiándose las lágrimas y tomando una leve respiración. - ¡Ah! Incluso he tenido tan mala suerte en el amor, todos mis romances han sido pésimos – Haciendo un leve puchero. – Todos han fallado. – Contando con los dedos la cantidad de hombres con los que ha intentado salir.

Bill miraba la actitud infantil de la chica viendo como contaba con sus dedos mientras cabeceaba su cabeza lentamente, bajo los efectos del alcohol, llegando a embozar una sonrisa sarcástica antes de dirigirse a ella. – Entonces nunca obtuvo su primer beso.

\- Si lo tuve – Expresando orgullosamente con una sonrisa leve y las mejillas sonrojadas. – Mi primer beso fue con Mermando.

\- ¿Mermando? – Sacando una pequeña lista con los nombres de las personas que aterrorizo durante el Raromagedón. – No lo recuerdo, donde estaba ese humano insignificante.

\- No, es humano tonto, él es un tritón. – Aclaro la chica. – Y no nada más fui yo, también Dipper tuvo su primer beso con él.

\- Mmm… interesante esta información servirá para extorsionarlo en algún momento – Dijo con el rostro lleno de malicia.

\- Él dice que estaré siempre en su corazón – Dije contenta mientras llevaba mis manos al rostro.

\- Debes saber que tiene 14 corazones – Dijo Bill de forma engreída.

\- Con que este en uno basta – Sacándole la lengua. - Ya los siguientes fueron fallos. – Recordando sus romances fallidos con amargura. – Esa vez que los gnomos me engañaron, o ese vampiro intento chuparme la sangre, sin olvidar el incidente de los zombis, en la mansión Noroeste cuando intente hablar con uno de los chicos lindos, o esa vez con el grupo Varias Veces.

\- Niña eres tan molesta – Tratando de cubrirse los oídos. – No puedes mantenerte callada un momento. Tus intentos han sido en vano, siendo poco atractiva y de interés.

\- Oye tú también tuviste la culpa, ahora que lo recuerdo. – Mostrándose enojada. – Te robaste el cuerpo de Dipper y te convertiste en Bipper, y después arruinaste mi obra con el cual conquistaría a Gabe.

\- Debes admitir que me agrado estar en el cuerpo de Pino, recibiendo muy buena atención. – Pasando su mano sobre unos mechones rubio.

\- Actuabas raro esa vez, pensé por un momento que mi hermano estaba loco – Dijo riendo.

\- Solo andaba desesperado tu hermano. – Dijo Bill – Quieres saber algo más.

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto curiosa.

\- Tú hermano no recordara que consumió una cantidad de azúcar, y haya sido el culpable de su indigestión durante la noche.

Los dos se miraron un momento y empezaron a estallar entre risas y carcajadas. La castaña empezaba a sentir que su cuerpo se relajaba contra el respaldo de la silla, sus ojos se sentían pesados por el sueño que le empezaba invadir. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban afuera pero era lo suficiente para ver como la luna había cambiado a una posición diferente, una suave brisa golpeaba su rostro, había estado riendo junto con el demonio por un buen rato.

\- Oye, Bill. Tengo mucho sueño - Recargando su cabeza en el reposabrazos de su silla. – Sé que tendrás que irte y volver a tu dimensión. Pero quiero agradecerte… - Dedicándole una sonrisa. – Por alejar estas pesadillas, y permitirme ayudar a Dipper.

\- Eres muy extraña Estrella fugaz. – Bebiendo de su copa mientras balanceaba sobre su mano el líquido brilloso.

\- Bill… - Quedándose medio dormida. – Yo… ya no quiero sentir, este sentimiento…

Bill la tomo dentro de una burbuja antes de que cayera dormida completamente, guiándola de regreso a la cabaña. Ya no tenía que caminar por lo que regreso flotando, mientras admiraba dentro de la burbuja a la chica dormir flácidamente y con una sonrisa tonta. Llegando a unos metros de la cabaña; trono los dedos haciendo aparecer la chica en su cama, se posó sobre su ventana mientras veía por dentro a Pino dormido en su cama.

Su ojo dorado y afilado se vislumbraba por la oscuridad de la noche antes de desaparecer en una negruzca neblina cubriéndolo por completo. No sin antes tomar un mechón café del cabello de Mabel y besarlo.

\- Quien dijo que dejaría de molestarte, mi Estrella fugaz – Susurrando suavemente sobre su oreja. – _Eres mi mortal favorita, y ten por seguro que regresare._

Continuara…

.

.

.

.

Sorry si se ofenden por la Mabel melancólica y medio ebria :D pero era para dar inicio a esta relación de amor y odio. Porque todo lo que hace Bill puede ser malo o bueno.

Y sabemos que nuestro demonio favorito la seguirá molestando de eso estoy segura.

 **¡Aviso!**

 **Puede que el siguiente capítulo no lo publique dentro de 3 días, por lo que tendrán que esperarme hasta domingo en la medianoche o lunes. ¿Cuál es el motivo? Me iré a la playita a comer un pequeño cocotito y tomar el sol, y meterme a nadar y tal vez acampar con mis amigos. :D pero todavía se preguntan, ¿Por qué fucking tantos días? Bueno es porque la resaca, la quemada en el sol, el agua de mar salada y la irritación en la piel, y posiblemente el pelo tieso. Me ponga de mal humor para escribir.**

 **Todos merecemos un descanso *cof,cof tengo tres fic pendientes cof, cof***

 **Chicos se los agradeceré con doble capitulo ;D cuando regrese, nos leemos.**


	9. Chapter 9

¡Chicos! Regrese de la muerte, bueno no exagero jaja me tarde en subir esta madre otra vez, pero aquí traigo la continuación del siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" Bill solo.

Nota: Habrá momentos en _cursiva_ indicando acciones de los mismos personajes. Y otros – _cursiva –_ cuando este murmurando o susurrando en voz baja.

Nota2: Aclaro que abra puntos de **( F )** cuando inicie un flashback de recuerdos. (Ya que sigo teniendo problemas con el formato de Fanfiction.

Nota 3: Agradezco tú comentario RenRen muchas gracias, y los que me siguen esta historia :D también les agradezco de corazón.

Rating: T

Personaje: Bill Cipher y Pandilla.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

.

.

 **Capitulo Nueve: Bill Cipher**

.

.

.

 _No tengo mucho tiempo de que regrese a esta dimensión, mi dimensión donde yo gobierno, por sobre todos los demonios de bajo nivel. Claro había cientos de dimensiones en la que existían otros al igual de mi misma categoría, aunque solo pudiera reunirme con ellos cada 1000 años. Pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que ya me empezaba desesperar ante el agonizante aburrimiento; si era cierto que me había marchado de la dimensión donde habitaba la familia Pines. Por una razón muy sencilla, Seis dedos me había mantenido prisionero dentro de la cabaña, y sin olvidar que mi contratista y yo pasábamos el tiempo discutiendo, sin llegar a un arreglo. Y ahora estoy aquí muerto de aburrimiento total._

El triángulo dorado de un solo ojo estaba sentado en su trono hecho de oro, observando como sus súbditos y amigos se divertían con algunas de las criaturas del bosque, que habían capturado durante su ausencia. Apostando y poniéndolos a luchar entre ellos, mientras que otros bailaban y bebían sin límites varios litros de alcohol. Admiro nuevamente su castillo; una decoración entre rojo carmesí y negro, con jeroglíficos dorados en los patrones oscuros del tapiz. El piso era liso y oscuro con destellos plata y dorado, pareciendo como una galaxia en cada bloque. Su trono estaba situado en medio encima de unos 13 escalones, cubierto de una extensa alfombra de terciopelo rojo con bordes dorados; a sus lados había dos esfinges tallados en oro, sin olvidar en cada esquina había cada columna que sostenía un jarrón costoso de porcelana pintada a mano y con detalles en oro blanco y amarillo. Pero si algo era de admirar, eran las mantas donde estaban los 10 símbolos del zodiaco, que formaban su rueda de invocación, que se mostraban a su alrededor, atrás de su trono; Bill en ese mundo lo tenía todo, como él había dicho era el ser más antiguo en todo el universo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando noto que unos de sus amigos se acercaba a donde se encontraba, tratándose nada más de Dientes y Hectorgon.

\- ¡Hey Bill! No te has movido de ahí desde hace un buen rato – Dijo Hectorgon, agitando una bebida con el líquido de color morado. – Deberías divertirte como en los viejos tiempos.

\- Cierto al fin un humano ingenuo te ha liberado de esa horrible prisión de piedra. – Dijo Dientes.

\- No era tan ingenuo – Dijo Bill con molestia en su voz, al escuchar a Dientes pronunciar esa palabra, solo él podía insultarla. – Solo fue cuestión de tiempo.

\- Es una lástima que tu plan de conquistar la otra dimensión hubiera sido arruinado por esos mocosos – Dijo Pyronica uniéndose a la conversación.

\- Fue un fallo en mis planes, no importa solo debo esperar otros 200 años más, para realizar un nuevo Raromagedón – Mientras tomaba un sorbo de su Martini. – Para entonces la familia Pines estará extinta.

\- Si pero esos sujetos son difíciles de destruir, han arruinado tus planes, en diferentes ocasiones… - Pyronica le cubrió rápidamente la boca a Hectorgon, Dientes solo tembló mientras miraban con miedo a Bill. Quien había quebrado su copa con sus manos.

\- Si varias veces ellos interfirieron en mis planes. – Hablo sombríamente.

En su ojo se mostraban diversas imágenes rápidas de sus recuerdos, donde se mostraban a Stanley, Stanford y a los gemelos, junto a los otros miembros del zodiaco interrumpiendo en sus planes, y combatiéndolo, hasta llegar a sellarlo en una estatua de piedra, solo por una mala jugada en sus planes. No había sabido mover sus últimas piezas, pensando que la familia Pines ya no tendría más ventaja en su terreno.

Había fallas que no quería reconocer, y eso lo habían llevado a la derrota. Entre ellos era que el chico Pino escapara de sus secuaces, antes de que lo devoraban completamente vivo y se aliada con los rebeldes, en especial esa pelirroja que le dio los ánimos para salvar a su hermana; o que Gideon se ablandara su corazón y dejara de la lado su egoísmo, para entregar la llave de la prisión burbuja de Mabel, fue un grave que le costó si quería enfrentarse solo a Bill, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que entraran y liberaran sus cadenas; Bill se había convencido de que su perfecta burbuja que había creado para mantener especialmente a su Estrella fugaz, era su más grande creación para eliminar a todo ser que se le acercara, creía tener todo bajo control. Hasta que Pino había logrado convencer a su querida prisionera, para que saliera y rompiera la ilusión mostrándose la realidad de su mundo; sin olvidar que junto con la cabaña del misterio, lograron distraerlo para liberar a Stanford de su congelamiento y creara la rueda del zodiaco, pero su plan no tuvo éxito, y todo por las relaciones familiares. Fue un momento que ellos fallaron y el demonio triangular gozaba un poco de su triunfo, pero los gemelos tuvieron que distraerlo nuevamente. Obteniendo que Stanley y Stanford lograran cambiar de vestimenta para así engañarlo por completo, haciendo un trato con Stanley por error, y terminara encerrado en su mente; mientras que Stanford eliminaba la memoria de su hermano con la pistola borra memorias. Podía haber sido su fin en ese momento mientras ardía en su mente, pero no contaron con que invocaría la antigua magia ancestral AXOLOT. Un precio alto por invocarlo; ceder sus dimensiones que había conquistado.

Bill era reconocido por liberar dimensiones y convertirlas en locuras inimaginables, Gravity Falls iba ser una más, una vez que hubiera extendido el Raromagedón hasta los confines del universo. Pero su plan fallo y eso le costó las dimensiones que tenía bajo su dominio, todo porque Stanford no quiso cooperar en sus planes. Empezar de cero y solo tener una única dimensión en donde era el soberano gobernante de ese reino. No es algo que le agradaba.

Observo a sus secuaces que temblaban bajo su mirada, no era de extrañarles verlo molesto, después de que estuvo ausente.

Ahora su mente estaba debatiéndose entre la venganza que ansiaba o dejar pasar el accidente con la familia Pines y comenzar de nuevo, era una decisión difícil. Su ansiedad crecía por regresar y tener una simple razón para molestar nuevamente a la familia Pines. En especial a cierta persona que lo libero.

\- Amo Bill que hará ahora – Dijo Cerradura se había acercado a donde se encontraba. – Volverá a conquistar nuevos mundos.

\- No – Menciono el triángulo irritado.

\- Podríamos engañar más humanos – Dijo Pyronica mientras se transformaba en versión humana. – Como en los viejos tiempos, ofrecerles un trato y llevarnos sus almas.

\- Suena bien – Dijo Bill con interés mientras analizaba la idea de su amiga. – Engañarla.

\- También podríamos provocarlos – Hablo Hectorgon – Dañarlos psicológicamente, hasta tal punto de romperlos por completo. Se acuerda como los dejábamos en un estado de demencia.

\- Jugar con sus emociones – Bill entrecerraba el ojo mientras se llevaba una mano en donde debería estar una barbilla. – Quebrarla.

\- Después hay que hacerlos que confíen completamente y después lastimarlos – Dijo Pacifier mientras daba un puño sobre su mano de forma emocionada. – Podríamos divertirnos con ellos.

\- No he tenido tiempo de probar su carne, mientras estuve en su mundo. – Dijo Bill levantándose de su trono. – La destrozaría lentamente, pero preferida marcar su piel para que reconozca a quien le pertenece.

Los otros demonios se quedaron mirando entre sí, como si trataran de analizar lo que estaba diciendo Bill. Pyronica volvió a su forma original también quedándose extrañada por lo que dijo su amigo.

\- Amo Bill estamos hablando de los humanos, ¿verdad? – Hablo Bola 8 preguntando con duda en su voz. – Vamos a engañar humanos.

\- Como en los viejos tiempos – Dijo Forma Amorfa.

\- No es como que usted volverá con la familia Pines – Dijo Kriptos siendo golpeado por Hectorgon y Pyronica.

\- Él no es así – Dijo Demonio de lava. – ¿Oh si?

Bill no respondía solo bajo por las escaleras mientras levitaba.

\- Es extraño no he sido invocado nuevamente – Mostrándose irritado mientras una llama aparecía en su mano.

\- Bill por que no te relajas, y olvidas ese asunto – Dijo Pyronica acercándose lentamente al triangulo.

\- Fuera – Menciono secamente.

\- ¿Qué? – La súcubo quedo extrañada por lo que dijo hasta que se enfrentó a un Bill furioso de color rojo.

\- ¡FUERA TODOS USTEDES! – Hablo con furia echando llamas a su alrededor.

Nadie lo pensó dos veces y salieron inmediatamente de la habitación cada quien regresando a su respectiva pesadilla, mientras que él triangulo se calmaba volviendo a su color normal. Se dirigio saliendo de la sala del trono, recorriendo los extensos pasillos donde había diversas puertas, subiendo por las escaleras llego a otra habitación; recubierta por una enorme chimenea con un cuadro pintado con la viva imagen de él, aun lado había un estante de libros de su interés personal, un sofá de terciopelo color carmín con un respaldo estilo garigoleado elegante; por otro lado había un piano hecho de 40 tipo de madera Ébano, fresno olivo, palisandro, palo de rosas y arce, entre otras. Era de color oscuro brillante que se reflejaba en la tapa, el cuerpo, las patas y en el protector del teclado, donde yacía su firma personal un triángulo con un ojo y las iniciales B.C. al abrirlo las teclas eran de un suave marfil blanco brillante, como el cristal donde se refleja la luz y vislumbraba su elegancia en cada nota. Aquella habitación lo relajaba teniendo un ventanal enorme en forma de triángulo con una magnifica vista al abismo.

Quería distraerse un momento y olvidar esta sensación fastidiosa que empezaba a molestarlo por completo.

\- Un trato. – Se sentó sobre el banquillo y abrió el protector de las teclas, para comenzar a entonar una melodía "Dream A Litter Dream Of Me"* una que aprendió durante su estadio en la dimensión. – _Un trato…_ \- Comenzó a murmurar.

 **( F )**

\- De nada sirve encerrarme, Sixer – Menciono Bill volviendo a su forma triangular. – Forme un trato con Estrella Fugaz.

\- Usted no sabe cuándo rendirse – Dijo Ford mientras preparaba una mezcla de pintura y cabello de unicornio. – De nada servirá acercarse a ella.

\- Siempre ha sido un peón más en mi juego –Flotando sobre su laboratorio. – Pero estas arruinando justamente mi diversión.

\- No por mucho – Terminando la mezcla. – Te metiste al lugar equivocado con la familia equivocada Cipher.

\- Eso no lo hace interesante. – Dijo Bill con burla.

 **( F )**

\- Eres libre de andar por la cabaña – Dijo Ford antes de borrar la marca que conectaba en sótano de su laboratorio con la cabaña.

\- Cuanta confianza Sixer – Dijo Bill mientras tomaba nuevamente forma humana y mostraba una sonrisa con malicia. – Un error de tu parte. – Lo primero que tenía en mente ir a buscar a los gemelos, pero en cuanto se dirigía a la habitación del ático, sintió un rebote saliendo disparado a un lado con una enorme quemadura en su ropa y cuerpo. – Es una sensación agradable, pero también estoy terriblemente enojado porque esta vestimenta era perfecta.

\- Sabia que iría tras ella – Comento Ford riendo al ver que cayó en su trampa – Bienvenido a tu nueva prisión estúpida monstruosidad de un solo ojo.

Bill podía sentir a la chica que estaba dentro en su habitación, bufo irritado antes de levantarse nuevamente y arreglarse sus ropas, mientras observaba la regeneración del tejido de su piel, curando sus heridas como si nada. Su nuevo interés estaba arriba y una barrera le impedía su paso acercarse a ella.

 **( F )**

 _Adoraba ver el sufrimiento de esa chica mientras conversaban en la mesa, mintiendo acerca de saber cómo iban en su trato. Había llegado a tentarle sus emociones diciendo sus enormes errores y culpas. Quería más, quería ver qué clase de emociones desataba en la pobre e ingenua chica humana, torturarla más. Hasta que sintió que le derramaba un líquido de color naranja y con un aroma a cítrico. Observo como la mujer se congelaba de ver lo que hizo, sintiendo su temor y miedo, verla temblar completamente, todo su coraje se había ido tan fácilmente como una mierda. Una molestia creció dentro de él ya que esto arruino su diversión, sin olvidar que lo había ofendido a él, un demonio de alta categoría. Ahora se debatía entre hacerle un agujero en su rostro, desfigurarla, tirarla a un abismo o romper fácilmente el trato de mantener alejado sus pesadillas, que por cierto crecían horriblemente. Termino de limpiarse antes de dirigirle una fría mirada a la castaña._

\- Eso demuestra lo estúpida e inmadura que eres saco de carne – Levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose al sótano. – Aunque eres fácil de corromper.

 _Prefirió hacerle una advertencia de que si lo volvía hacer, de seguro cumpliría con una de las anteriores acciones que pensó._

 **( F )**

 _Bill no era curioso la mayoría del tiempo, pero le aburría que lo ignoraran aquellos gemelos. Por lo que decidió pasar el tiempo observando el álbum escondido que estaba debajo de la cama de su Estrella fugaz, sin olvidar que anteriormente había revisado también las pertenencias de Pino. Eran paginas llenas de fotografías donde estaban los gemelos cuando tenían 12 años; se imaginó que eran las primeras fotos cuando llegaron por primera vez al pueblo de Gravity Falls, observando en la última foto su cumpleaños número 13. Entre recortes y otras fotos que decía "romances fallidos de verano" suponiendo que eran las personas que trataron de tener un romance perfecto, con la niña._

Observando las fotos podía ver las diferentes emociones de la chica; sonriente, alegre, sonrojada, triste y enojada. Cada vez que la veía era un nuevo rostro diferente que mostrarle, podía leer sus pensamientos, pero prefería obligarla a que lo dirigiera. Dio una vuelta a la hoja del álbum para aparecer la fotografía de Dipper a una edad de 15 años.

\- Interesante – Colocándola nuevamente en su lugar, antes de checar la fecha que fue tomada. – Algo oculta Estrella fugaz, pero que habrá sucedido en agosto de ese año.

Dirigió su vista hacia la ventana para ver a los gemelos Pines que preparaban sus cosas para acampar afuera de la cabaña, una carcajada escapo de su ojo al ver que no se rendirían. Trato unos intentos en comunicarse con ellos, pero Dipper le devolvía un mensaje a través de una grosería, para después ignorarlo por completo.

 **( F )**

Que la chica haya logrado romper la barrera sin ningún problema, y lo haya dejado salir de la prisión de Ford, era un riesgo que podría condenar completamente al pueblo a un nuevo apocalipsis. Pero prefirió recompensarla por sus esfuerzos; de no escapar, no oponerse a la parte del trato, ni mucho menos revelar sus anteriores tratos, ella tenía una lealtad en su palabra.

 _Invitarla a celebrar de su escape de la prisión de Stanford que había construido especialmente para él. Conduciéndola entre los extensos senderos del bosque de Gravity Falls, caminando a un paso rápido, podía haber flotado sin tener la necesidad de usar los pies, pero quería seguir actuando mi papel de un ser humano. Hubo un momento que ella no hablaba, podía leer sus pensamientos y la mayoría eran situaciones relacionadas a sus veranos anteriores, la escuela a la que asistía y los celos que tenia de su tío Ford, con la intención de llevarse a su gemelo apartándola de ella._

 _Observo como la chica tropezó inmediatamente con una de las zonas rocosas, me moví rápido pasando mi brazo por su cintura atrayéndola hacia mí como si no pesada nada. Sentía lo holgado de su suéter sobre mi brazo; la apoye sobre un tronco de un viejo roble de pino para que se sostuviera._

 _Maldije su inutilidad y lo frágil que su cuerpo era y de lo descuidad que era. No le di tiempo para protestar tomando su muslo izquierdo para levantarlo y ver la herida en su pierna, sin llegar a prestar sus lloriqueos y sus ruegos, mientras me suplicaba no verla. ¡No verle ¿qué?! Su herida, la contusión en su tobillo, su rostro cubierto con secreciones lagrimales. De verdad no la entendía. Pero hice lo que hice, curar su inútil lesión en el tobillo._

\- Gracias

 _Al fin un agradecimiento por parte de ella, me calme y tome su mano para colocarla en mi brazo y así mantenerla sujeta durante el camino. Pude notar un rubor ligero en sus mejillas, una acción que veía repetirse sin entender el porqué; acaso estaba avergonzada, molesta, enferma, nerviosa, o acalorada. Bueno era de suponer que probablemente está agotada, llevaban caminando un buen rato._

 _Sorprenderla con la vista del mirador fue una nueva reacción que vio de la chica, ella estaba contenta de estar aquí. Ahora emborracharla no estaba en sus planes, pero veía divertido a la castaña verla poner diferentes emociones, desde una alegre y simpática chica despreocupada de la vida, hasta una celosa y triste melancólica chica de pueblo._

\- Bill… - Quedándose medio dormida – Yo… ya no quiere sentir, este sentimiento.

 _Nunca pudo entender si eso sonaba como una petición, o un trato para eliminar sus emociones. Tenía que admitir que la chica le intrigaba en todo._

 **( Fin Flashback )**

Detuvo su melodía golpeando las teclas de piano, estaba molesto e irritado, ella no lo había vuelto a llamar.

\- Que esperas – Dijo Bill posando su ojo en el ventanal enorme. – Estoy aburrido, vamos no me hagas esperar.

Un llamado se hizo presente a través de un susurro. Cuando sintió ser invocado nuevamente por alguien, había esperado el tiempo suficiente para que lo volvieran a invocar, y le sorprendió que encontraran su ritual invocación. Fue envuelto su cuerpo en las llamas azules antes de desaparecer de su dimensión.

Una chica de cabello azabache junto con otra chica de cabello color miel, estaban observando cómo se dibujaba un círculo alrededor de ellas, rodeándolas con las llamas azules y como un aura oscura aparecía formando un triángulo de un solo ojo, y con ello apareciendo Bill.

\- Y pensaste que te dejaría en paz, Estrella… - El demonio de ensueño triangular se sorprendió de ver a dos personas perfectamente desconocidas para él. – Wow es de sorprenderme que alguien haya conseguido invocarme. – Haciendo aparecer su bastón mientras se acercaba a las dos chicas. – Que desean ustedes dos; fama, fortuna, ser populares o tener su propio harem de chicos. – Observando la apariencia andrajosa de las chicas. – Oh un cambio en su apariencia.

\- ¡NADA! – Grito Grenda desesperada. – No queremos eso.

\- ¡Deseamos que salves a nuestra amiga! – Dijo Candy entre sollozos – Mabel…

\- Si eres tan poderoso – Mostrando una hoja arrancada de uno de los diarios de Ford – ¡Sálvala!

\- No importa el precio… solo sálvala de ellos – Rogo la chica de lentes. – Es nuestra culpa.

Bill extendió una mano envuelta en llamas hacia ambas chicas. Haciendo que ellas la tomaran inmediatamente para estrecharla.

\- El precio ya fue pagado – Dijo tomando su forma humana. - ¿Dónde está mi preciada mortal?

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

Lamento la tardanza pero tuve problemas al regreso, parecía destino final D: cuando regresaba. Si desde una llanta ponchada por un estúpido hueco de la carretera, hasta comer mariscos en un solazo. Y sin contar la deshidratada en la carretera XD

Bueno aquí esta él capitulo solamente dedicado a Bill, si un poco de su espacio personal necesitaba este personaje en la historia.

El siguiente puede que sea un poco crudo en la temática que maneje, porque tenemos que saber de Mabel. Y el tiempo en que Bill estuvo ausente.

Espero sus comentarios de lo que piensan sobre esté capitulo.


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola Mundo! Regrese nuevamente de la muerte, bueno no exagero de nuevo, primero que nada una enorme disculpa. Sé que actualizo este fanfic cada 3 días, pero me tarde en subir de nuevo esta madre otra vez, pero aquí traigo la continuación del siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" Punto de Mabel, después de Bill se fue, y una explicación de porqué se encuentra en peligro.

Nota: Habrá momentos en _cursiva_ indicando acciones de los mismos personajes. Y otros – _cursiva –_ cuando este murmurando o susurrando en voz baja.

Nota2: Aclaro que abra puntos de **( F )** cuando inicie un flashback de recuerdos. (Ya que sigo teniendo problemas con el formato de Fanfiction.

Nota3: Agradezco los comentarios que me dejan, llego la sección preguntas, respuestas y agradecimiento; Xion-chan 14 muchas gracias por comentar, y si Dipper hace lo que sea por su chica; Sizery lamento que no sea Pinecest y que bueno que te haya gustado el Reverse Falls (aclaro que es mi primera vez escribiendo un fic de Gravity Falls); Antuane2003 muchas gracias por tu comentarios y tratare de actualizar cada 3 días; RouseStar me ponen muy feliz tus comentarios y me hacen sacar curas cada vez que leo la frase "BILL, NACHO DE UN SOLO OJO SALVALA", que bueno que te gustaron los anteriores capítulos; MartaAM10 no fue mi intención dejarlos con la intriga, jeje tratare de actualizar; ParkJeBin1203 tus comentarios hacen que me ruborice de tantos halagos a mi historia, gracias por tu comentario y que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y como va, y ya vi que te metí al fandom Mabill; Sra. Meow sorry por dejarte con la intriga, tus comentarios me hacen feliz también, y no, no me agarro la maldición del fanficker, no se detendrá en el capítulo 9 jaja, tratare de actualizar cada 3 días. Y comentario desconocido "Guest" si Bill parece chica al hacerse del rogar jeje.

Todos los demás gracias por leer mi historia y tenerme en sus favoritos y seguidores.

Rating: T

Personaje: Mabel Pines/Estrella fugaz, Dipper Pines/Pino y amigos.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

.

.

 **Capitulo Diez: Mabel Pines**

¿Dónde estoy?

.

Es tan cálido estar en este lugar.

.

Pero siento que estado aquí anteriormente.

.

Un lugar creado para mí.

.

Él me prometió un verano eterno sin preocupaciones.

.

Él venía a visitarme y cumplir mis deseos.

.

Era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

.

Todo fue una ilusión.

.

Una mera ilusión.

.

Que egoísta fui.

.

El no querer renunciar este sueño de fantasía.

.

Despertar… duele.

Y afrontar la realidad, duele.

.

Unos rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana de su habitación compartida por su gemelo, sintiendo la brisa fresca de la mañana sobre su piel, abrió los ojos observando el techo dar un poco de vueltas. Un dolor en el estómago se hizo presente y la sensación quemante en su garganta al sentir el líquido de la bilis venirse, por su esófago la hizo recobrar las ganas de levantarse inmediatamente e ir a correr dentro del baño. Lo primero que hizo fue levantar la tapa del retrete y vomitar el contenido de anoche, sintiendo el sabor amargo y el ardor en su garganta; Si señores, debía reconocer la adolescente que era su primera resaca de la mañana, y en toda su vida. Cortesía del demonio triangular Bill Cipher; la castaña se llevó una mano a la frente masajeando suavemente con movimientos circulares, mientras soltaba un leve suspiro. Vacío el contenido girando la manija del retrete, y se prometió nunca volver a tomar una copa, menos de un demonio atractivo. Su rostro se enrojeció recordando cómo le enseñaba tomar la bebida afrutada. Se dio unas cuantas palmaditas en las mejillas y se acercó al lavabo a enjuagarse la boca, para quitarse el sabor a bilis. Escucho unos golpes en la puerta antes de escuchar la voz preocupada de su hermano.

\- Mabel, ¿te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Dipper a través de la puerta de madera. – Necesitas que llame al tío Stan o Melody.

La castaña se acercó a la puerta para responderle a su hermano e inventar una pequeña excusa, estaba segura que no podría decirle que había bebido anoche y mucho menos con su enemigo jurado. – Perdón Dip, pero anoche creo que tome mucho de mi jugo especial Mabel, y comí demasiadas bolitas de queso.

\- Otra vez, pensé que ya habías dejado de comer comida chatarra muy noche – Dijo Dipper. – Oye dejando eso, ¿has visto a Bill?

\- Bill… - Una sensación de preocupación le invadió al olvidarse de cómo le explicaría a su hermano de que él, había sido liberado de la prisión de Ford o mejor dicho que ella lo ayudo a escapar. – No… no lo sé hermanito, debe andar ocultándose – Riendo nerviosamente.

\- Hombre debo agradecerle a ese estúpido nacho volador, tal vez sus consejos no sirvieron de mucho al principio, pero la ropa eso fue genial – Estando emocionado mientras se cambiaba el pijama, y se colocaba su ropa mientras seguía hablando a través de la puerta. – Tal vez no sabré nunca de donde saco el traje, pero eso ayudó mucho con mi cita con Pacifica. – Colocándose la gorra. – Bueno bajare a la cocina, a lo mejor está ahí, molestando al tío Ford.

\- Si a lo mejor está ahí – Mirándose preocupada en el espejo. – Yo tomare un baño, adelántate. – Dijo a través de la puerta.

\- Esta bien – Tomando su diario para antes salir fuera de la habitación.

\- Ahora Mabel tienes graves problemas – Se dijo a sí misma.

Primero que nada tenía que liberarse del terrible mareo y la sensación palpitante de su cabeza, que la hacían sentir como si fuera explotar en ese mismo instante. Eso sin olvidar la resequedad de su boca, y la terrible sed que su cuerpo pedía a gritos, de ser hidratado urgentemente. Recordando hace un tiempo cuando Wendy le platico que se sentía estar ebria, después de haber ingerido una cierta cantidad de alcohol, cuando ella y su hermano Dipper habían cumplido 14 años. Jamás se imaginó experimentar su primera emborrachada, y mucho menos a lado de un rubio jodidamente atractivo. Una mano viajo a su rostro para olvidarse la imagen de Bill.

Tomando un vaso y bebiendo del agua del grifo con necesidad, mitigo un poco la sensación de sed. Se empezó a desvestir para adentrarse a la ducha y abrir el agua caliente y fría, creando una combinación de temperatura tibia; empezando a humedecer su cuerpo y cabello, mientras limpiaba cada parte de su piel tomando una cantidad generosa de Champú con aroma florar para después masajear su cuero cabelludo. Unas imágenes de anoche aparecieron como un recordatorio, de lo que vivió y la actitud que había prestado al demonio durante su conversación, un fuerte rubor le cubrió el rostro al recordar con suma vergüenza los acontecimientos de anoche. Enjuagándose su cabello se llevó las manos al rostro mientras exclamaba un chillido de vergüenza.

\- No puede ser que le haya contado mis penas y mis amores fallidos. – Su corazón empezó a martillar al recordar cuando la había ayudado con su lesión en el tobillo. – Oh no y si vio mis bragas nuevamente, a pesar de que él me dijo que no había visto nada. – La chica solo se hizo bolita sentándose en el piso de la regadera mientras seguía tallando su cuerpo. – Me dijo poco atractiva, ni siquiera lo vi sonrojarse ni sentir interés. – Se dio un leve golpe en la cabeza. – Mabel tonta, él no tiene interés. Es un demonio triangular. Un tipo cruel y malo.

Terminando de enjuagarse el cuerpo, salió de la ducha sintiéndose todavía cansada y con dolor de cabeza. Se envolvió con una toalla su cuerpo, mientras que con otra secaba su melena con rapidez. Saliendo del cuarto de baño asomo su cabeza por fuera para ver que no se encontrara su hermano presente, y así salir completamente del baño, se dirigió a colocar seguro a la puerta de la habitación y cambiarse rápidamente tomando de su armario; un suéter anaranjado con el dibujo de una nota musical, y una falda café oscuro, con unas calcetas bajas color beige y unas calzas oscuras.

Bajo por las escaleras pasando por la entrada y observando el marco dañado, donde estaban antes las runas y el cabello de unicornio, que contenían al demonio de ensueño. Llegando a la cocina Dipper había terminado su desayuno cuando llego Ford, con un pedazo de madera en su mano. Mabel trago grueso al saber que tendría que dar una buena excusa del porque un demonio que casi destruye completamente Gravity Falls, anda suelto nuevamente en el pueblo.

\- Mabel… cariño puedes explicar esto – Señalo Ford el pedazo de madera en su mano, observando la expresión de culpa de la adolescente. – Te obligo.

\- No – Dije firmemente.

\- ¿Te amenazo? – Volviendo a interrogar. – Amenazo con dañar a la familia otra vez.

\- No – Tomando del dobladillo de su blusa mientras miraba en el suelo de la cocina. – Es solo que…

\- Te torturo – Volviendo a cuestionar al no obtener respuesta de su sobrina. – Eh visto que te estaba molestando y puede llegar a un ser sin sentido del tacto, ni tener sentimientos, no tiene límites y ni sabe reconocer cuando detenerse en sus burlas cuando ya aplicado el daño, no tiene respeto por la vida, por lo que me imagino que te hizo algo malo. Créeme he pasado por esto, te da su confianza e incluso te dice que es tu amigo pero en realidad te engaña. Es un ser vil y cruel, sin tener un poco de humildad o bondad en su inexistente corazón. Por lo que necesito que me digas, ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Bill no me hizo nada, no me manipulo ni me hizo daño, en realidad yo quise liberarlo – Dijo Mabel, confesando su complicidad mientras observaba la mirada sorprendida del tío Ford y su hermano gemelo. – Era lo justo, de todos modos se fue a su dimensión, él ya no regresara. – No podía con la tensión en ese ambiente.

Mabel salió corriendo fuera de la cabaña sin llegar a escuchar la respuesta de su tío Ford, solo quería estar sola un momento, adentrándose por el bosque emprendió su camino por aquellos senderos, hasta llegar a la casa de su amiga la pelirroja, Wendy. Tocando la puerta fue recibida por la chica quien se encontraba en pijama todavía, acomodándose un mechón de pelo atrás de su oreja. Se sorprendió de ver a la castaña a esta hora, por lo que la invito a pasar.

\- Wow chica no pensé verte temprano, son apenas las 9 – Observando la hora en su celular. – Que tú y Dipper no duermen hasta tarde. – Dijo riendo mientras se dirigía a la cocina a poner a calentar un poco de café. Mientras tomaba una galleta de la alacena.

\- Wendy recuerdas que dijiste que si llegaba a probar un poco de alcohol, me ayudarías con eso que se llama "resaca" – Dijo con timidez. – Creo que lo tengo.

La pelirroja solo escupió la galleta poniendo los ojos como plato, mientras se dirigía a la recamara asegurarse que su novio siguiera dormido, para cerrar la puerta y después ir al baño a tomar del botiquín una tira de Aspirina y una tira anticonceptiva. – No te creí capaz Mabel, consensuado o forzado. – Entregándole las pastillas. – Tomate dos Aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza y tomate una de esa para evitar un embarazo no deseado, a tu edad. – Entregándole un vaso de agua.

\- No, tuve sexo. – Mostrándose las mejillas arder.

\- Esta bien, te creo nada de sexo. – Poniendo en duda a lo que decía su amiga, pero observando que le decía la verdad. – Y ¿quién te dio a tomar?, o tú y Dipper están en la fase rebelde de ir a las fiestas. – Mostrando una sonrisa divertida por la expresión de la castaña.

\- No salimos de fiesta, más bien no lo sabe Dipper. – Bebiendo el vaso de agua con rapidez. – Dios necesitaba agua, ¡Más! - Alzando el vaso.

\- Espera te daré jugo, lo necesitaras para no llegar a vomitar – Dijo Wendy mientras se dirigía a la cocina a servirle un poco de jugo de naranja. – Créeme se siente horrible tener resaca y nada de comida en el estómago.

\- Creo que estoy empezando a sentirlo, pero no quería estar un minuto más con la tensión que hay en la cabaña. – Hundiéndose en el sillón mientras recibía el vaso de jugo. – Perdón por molestarte, pero pensé que tu podrías ayudarme.

\- ¡Hey! yo siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte a ti y tu hermano. – Acariciando su cabeza. – Bueno y ¿porque la tensión en la cabaña? Al fin ese estúpido triangulo le termino de sacar las canas que le faltaban al Sr. Pines.

\- En realidad… están molestos mi tío Ford – Sorbiendo de su jugo.

\- ¿Y eso? – Pregunto intrigada la pelirroja.

\- Tal vez porque Bill se fue - Encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Sorprendiéndose por segunda vez Wendy en el día. – Pudo con la prisión de Ford.

\- Tal vez yo lo libere – Confeso la chica con timidez. – No me obligo ni me amenazo, si es lo que piensas.

Wendy estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo la chica Pines, escucho el chillido de la cafetera y la apago antes de servirse en dos tazas y acercarse a lado de su amiga. Analizando un poco la situación antes de responder, debatiéndose entre regañarla o dejar pasar esta situación.

\- ¿Por qué? – Soltando un suspiro.

\- Sentí que era lo justo. - Admitiendo mientras veía la bebida caliente que había sido depositada en la mesita. – No sentía que estaba cumpliendo con la parte del trato, él nunca se quejó. Yo ya lo sabía. – Mostrando una débil sonrisa. – Él quería regresar a su dimensión, sentí que no era justo que permaneciera encerrado. Nuestra relación era siempre discutir por cosas tontas.

\- Esta bien – Dijo la mujer antes de fijar su mirada verde en la taza que estaba en sus manos. – Si piensas que es correcto, pues te apoyo. – Soltando un largo suspiro recargándose en el sofá. – Oh cielos no llevamos ni la mitad del verano y esto ya es una montaña rusa de preocupaciones. – Riendo un poco de la situación. – Tus tíos deben estar hechos una furia, lo que pasó, paso y ya nada puede cambiarlo.

\- Y respecto a la bebida, Bill… - Tornándose un rubor rosado – Me dio a beber alcohol. Porque quería celebrar su libertad, no le digas a Dipper, por favor.

\- Oh cielos – Llevándose una mano a la frente – ¿Y te gusto? – Levantando las cejas.

\- ¡Wendy! – Exclamando avergonzada Mabel.

\- ¡Vamos Mabel! esa forma de triángulo paso de ser figura geométrica a un apuesto y jodidamente endemoniado atractivo rubio - Dándole un pequeño codazo a la chica. – Ya ni en la preparatoria que asistía existía esos tipos de hombres. De milagro un extranjero.

\- Debo admitir que es atractivo – Mostrando una sonrisa tonta al recordar la primera vez que lo vio. – Pero es un idiota. Me decía poco atractiva, se burlaba de mí. Y siempre me decía niña despistada o tonta. Fue una semana en que me molestaba o a veces me evitaba pasando tiempo con mi hermano.

Wendy solo atino a soltar una carcajada al saber la razón detrás de lo que decía la chica. – ¿Enserio poco atractiva?, yo diría que lo estabas provocando niña.

\- ¿Provocar? – Mostrándose confundida. – Me decía infantil y poco atractiva, y se burlaba de mis… bragas, ese estúpido pervertido.

\- Oh hombre esto es bueno, ha de haber suplicado al mismísimo infierno de salir cuanto antes de la prisión de Ford. – Aun riendo mientras trataba de calmar su risa sobándose el estómago. – Lo has deber llevado a un cierto límite, aunque debo admitir que si no llevaras esos suéteres salvavidas de seguro de que él Sr. Pines lo hubiera amarrado y tirado al fondo del bosque.

\- Pues parecía que empezábamos a llevarnos bien, ayudo a Dipper en su cita con Pacifica – Sacando su móvil para enseñar una foto que tomo a escondidas como iba vestido. – Mira, incluso le iba agradecer, al parecer le fue bien, se veía atractivo anoche.

Wendy vio la foto de Dipper sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer furiosamente – No pues se ve bien, yo también le doy. – Mostrando un pulgar hacia arriba. – Yo también le daría las gracias a ese Dorito illuminati, hizo un excelente trabajo.

Las dos chicas estaban animadas riéndose de su conversación, hasta que apareció el novio de Wendy pasando un brazo por su cuello y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, antes de saludar a Mabel.

\- ¡Oh! pero si es la chica de tus sueños – Diciendo en especie de broma a la frase que utilizaba Mabel para ligar a los chicos que le gustaba, cuando tenía 12. – ¿Qué haces tan temprano?

\- Hola Robbie – Devolviéndole el saludo. – Venia por ayuda de Wendy. Tú sabes consejos de chicas.

\- Vuelve a dormir – Empujando a su novio. – Esto es privado.

\- Mabel libera a mi novia – Sacando unos boletos – Y te doy esto.

\- ¡Wow! son para el concierto del reencuentro Varias Veces junto con la aparición de la banda musical Love Sentence*. – Dijo Emocionada mientras veía sus dos bandas musicales favoritas.

\- Exacto – entregándole los boletos. – Resulta que tengo acceso a esta clase de concierto por parte de mi jefe. Así que ve con tu hermano y tus amigos y diviértanse, a condición de que me dejes a solas con mi novia esta mañana.

\- Robbie – Dijo Wendy dedicándole una mirada.

\- Bueno de todos modos se los iba entregar como regalo adelantado de cumpleaños. – Dijo el chico gótico.

\- Muchas gracias – Dándole un abrazo a la pareja – Bueno Wendy luego platicamos, ya estoy mucho mejor.

\- Oye divierte – Dijo la pelirroja. – Y felicidades por tu primera peda. – Levantando los pulgares.

\- ¡Wendy! – Gritándole a la pelirroja.

\- Oh se me olvidaba – Acercándose a Mabel para salir fuera de la vivienda. – Algún día me lo agradecerás, sé que estas en la edad, descuida yo también fui alocada en su momento y lo sigo siendo. – Entregándole una tira con dos pastillas – Solo en caso de una noche alocada tú sabes en el concierto.

\- Pero… - Ruborizándose hasta el cuello, teniendo la cara roja. – Yo no creo… aaw ¡Wendy! – Poniéndose nerviosa tratando de ocultar su sonrojo que empezaba esparcirse hasta sus orejas.

\- Mabel – Dijo de forma graciosa la pelirroja – Me lo agradecerás. Y es protección.

Mabel se encamino de regreso a la cabaña con los boletos en la mano y la pequeña tira que se podía ocultar fácilmente en la palma de su mano, se encontró con Dipper esperándola con el diario en la mano. Por un momento pensó que estaría enojado con ella, por no decirle que había liberado a Bill, pero en vez de eso soltó un suspiro y le dedico una leve sonrisa.

\- Hermanita ya estamos un poco grandecitos como para tomar decisiones, no preguntare como él tío Ford, pero… - Dijo haciendo una pausa para después soltar un bufido y frotarse la cabeza. – Me hubiera gustado darle las gracias al estúpido nacho volador.

\- Quizás en otro momento, trate de volver hacernos una oferta – Dijo Mabel, devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Adivina ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Dipper observando como su hermana le mostraba los boletos para el concierto.

\- Robbie y Wendy me dieron esto, parece que tu bolsillo siempre no sangrara – Dijo la castaña.

\- Eso es genial. – Dijo Dipper. – Te dio bastantes.

\- Dijo que era regalo adelantado de nuestro cumpleaños.

\- Pero eso falta un mes y medio, sí que fue muy adelantado.

\- Ya ves miel y abejas – Menciono la chica despreocupada.

\- ¿Eh? Como que miel y abejas – Dijo extrañado el otro gemelo. – Mabel tus frases no tienen coherencia.

La gemela se dirigió a la habitación acercándose a la mesita de noche aguardar la tira que le había dado la pelirroja en la mañana. Tal vez la utilizaría en su momento. Pero volver a experimentar una horrible resaca después de tomar alcohol, eso no lo volvería hacer.

.

La semana había pasado rápido y no había señal de Bill por ninguna parte del pueblo, sus sueños seguían libres de pesadillas, y sus tíos dejaron de preocuparse de que volviera aparecer, aunque Ford seguía siendo precavido en caso de que atacara el pueblo nuevamente. No quería admitirlo pero empezaba extrañarlo. Se dio unas cuantas palmadas en el rostro antes de cambiar su estado de ánimo.

Hoy sería el concierto que disfrutaría junto con su hermano y junto a sus amigas. Mabel se despertó sacando debajo de su cama, un álbum de fotografías de sus antiguos veranos que pasaba en Gravity Falls junto con su hermano Dipper. Pasando las hojas del álbum llego a la sección de "Romances fallidos del verano". Una mano paso por la foto de todos los chicos que había conocido en su momento, se detuvo en la fotografía de Gabe, recordando la razón por la que había fallado en su enamoramiento.

 **( F )**

Mabel se encontraba en los vestidores del camerino, arreglándose para la siguiente escena de su obra de teatro de ópera de calcetines, que había hecho para conquistar a Gabe el marionetista. Hasta que recibió la visita de su hermano gemelo Dipper pero en forma de calcetín, al principio se había asustado por verlo de esa forma, hasta que le explico que Bill había tomado posesión de su cuerpo, por un mal trato. Ofreciéndole su apoyo para ayudar a su hermano, evitando que Bill se apodere de su diario. Se dirigió hacia el pastel que se encontraba arriba, tomando el diario y cayendo por inercia hacia dentro del pastel de utilería, pensando por un momento que iría a salir lastimada por la caída. Pero su sorpresa fue que iba ascendiendo para encontrarse cara a cara con Bill, en el cuerpo de Dipper.

\- Bipper – Apodándolo de esa forma.

\- Oye, querida hermana – Dijo Bipper.- Podrías darme esto. – Tratando de quitarle el diario de sus manos.

\- ¡No! Nunca te lo daré, sal del cuerpo de mi hermano – Sujetando con fuerza el diario.

\- Es una lástima que sigas las ordenes de tu hermano, cuando está a punto de conseguir lo que quieres. – Señalando al rubio con los dos títeres en sus manos. – Solo tienes que entregármelo, él no haría esto por ti.

\- Te equivocas, Dipper si lo haría – Jalando del diario para atraerlo hacia ella, teniendo un pequeño accidente al caer dentro del pastel mientras descendían, y fue cuando sintió los labios plantándose con fuerza sobre los suyos, haciendo que Bipper besara accidentalmente a la niña. Pero la caída hizo que rebotara y se separaran.

\- Maldición – Maldijo el castaño al sentir el golpe y el labio partido.

\- Sal del cuerpo de mi hermano – Dijo con un ligero rosado en sus mejillas al igual con el labio partido. Bill se dio cuenta de esto antes de lanzar una pequeña lamida por el pequeño rastro de sangre del labio de su hermano gemelo.

\- Nuestro primer beso, Estrella fugaz – Dijo riéndose. – Oh mejor dicho entre tu hermano y tú.

\- Cállate.

\- La próxima vez podría ser mejor, sin Pino de por medio.

Después de esa noche de haber derrotado a Bill y de que Dipper había recuperado su cuerpo, le daba vergüenza mirarlo nuevamente sin llegar a sonrojarse, o sentirse apenada por tal acto. Pensando que se desvanecería este incidente con el tiempo.

Estaba confundida en ese momento porque no sabía si sentía así por su hermano gemelo, aunque era imposible o porque ese demonio triangular se había atrevido a burlarse de ella, sin llegar a saber si lo hacía por interés o meramente diversión.

 **( F )**

Sacudió su cabeza para desvanecer el recuerdo, se estaba sintiendo rara recordando su pequeño incidente. Aunque por un momento pensó, solo lo pensó, y era el cómo sería recibir un beso de Bill ahora con su cuerpo actual. Se rio un poco y se sintió tonta por tener esa clase de pensamientos. Pero esta vez estaba decidida empezar de nuevo, se daría una oportunidad este verano con el amor, pasando la hoja del álbum se encontró movida una fotografía que se encontraba en la parte de atrás, no había colocado título a la imagen, pero era claramente la foto de su hermano gemelo a la edad de 15 años.

 **( F )**

El verano en que habían celebrado sus 15 años se encontraba, Mabel junto con Dipper disfrutando de la fiesta de cumpleaños, estaban abriendo los regalos de sus amigos, hasta que llego su tío Ford abrazando a los gemelos y tocándole el hombro a Dipper para que lo siguiera. Mabel se alejó un momento de la fiesta para seguir en secreto a su hermano y a su tío hasta el sótano. Escuchando a través de la puerta su conversación.

\- Dipper pronto entraras a preparatoria el próximo año y sé que has estado postergando esto – Dijo Ford – Quería preguntarte si quieres ser mi aprendiz, te ofrezco la posibilidad de extender tu conocimiento.

\- Tío Ford es un honor ser su aprendiz, pero… - Dijo Dipper dudando de su decisión. – Seria dejar sola a Mabel, más cuando ella me necesita. Es mi hermana.

\- Lo se muchacho, pero es una gran oportunidad. Solo piénsalo es importante para tu conocimiento. – convenciendo al gemelo – Todos pasamos por lo mismo, pero es algo ella deberá afrontarlo algún día sola.

\- De acuerdo lo pensare. – Confirmando a su tío.

Mabel al escuchar estas palabras se regresó a la fiesta con el rostro triste; una parte sentía culpa por causarle tantos problemas a Dipper al pedirle que se quedara con ella, sabiendo que un día tendría que separarse. Por otra parte era celosa de que su tío Ford solo lo considerada a él, como su único aprendiz y por su inteligencia. Ella se había resignado a las investigaciones y el tratar de seguir los pasos de su hermano y tío. Solo anhelaba estar a su lado, y que siguieran sus propias aventuras como los gemelos misterios.

\- _"Un día tendré que dejarte ir hermanito_ " – Pensó esto último la chica mientras se disponía a mostrar una sonrisa falsa y ocultar sus lágrimas cuando estuviera sola.

( F )

Mabel tomo un plumón y escribió en la parte superior de la página, para después colocar nuevamente la foto con un poco de cinta, manteniéndola en su lugar.

"El día que tome una decisión"

Cerrando el álbum se dispuso a dejarlo en su lugar, apurándose arreglarse para la noche del concierto, donde estarían todos sus amigos que había invitado. Entonando una canción favorita del grupo Love Sentence* en el cuarto de baño mientras se maquillaba, su hermano llego uniéndose también al ritmo de la canción, mientras recogía sus cosas para cambiarse.

\- Cantando sin mí eso no se vale hermanita. – Observando como bailaba alegremente su hermana al verla contenta.

\- _And now we will… Just friend~_ – Cantando al ritmo de la letra mientras tomaba el lápiz labial.

\- We will be, just friends~ Be just friends – Cantando ambos mientras bailaban, hasta que escucharon al Tío Stan gritar desde las escaleras por ellos.

\- Debe ser Stan algo debe de querer. – Cambiándose la playera por la remera roja. – Mejor me adelanto.

\- De acuerdo – Dijo Mabel antes de ver que se iba su hermano, estaba feliz porque pasaría un concierto al lado de su hermano y sus amigas, sin olvidar a su novia Pacifica Noroeste. – Es nuestra segunda canción favorita, sin olvidar la canción de reinas de la noche.

Acercándose al armario se dispuso a sacar; una blusa suelta de tirante color verde pastel, un short corto azul con remaches de bolitas y estrellas color dorado, unas calcetas altas color pastel amarillo que llegaban por encima de su rodilla, tomando unos tenis. Se peinó su cabello castaño atándolo en una coleta alta, arreglándose su fleco; tomo unos aretes de estrella dorada. Dipper toco la puerta antes de aparecer con una remera de color roja y unos pantalones azules, y su tenis.

\- Esta lista, nos esperan abajo – Llevándose una mano detrás del cuello, y colocando una expresión incomoda. – Grenda nos quiere hacer llevar algo incómodo, es tu amiga.

\- Ya llegaron – Dijo emocionada.

Bajando por las escaleras observo a sus amigas junto con Pacifica, que por cierto traía una cara de mal humor, ya que la habían obligado utilizar una camiseta personalizada del concierto. Mabel chillo emocionada al tomar sus brazos y darle una vuelta para admirar la camiseta.

\- Es hermoso y viene el nombre de los dos grupos – Admirando el color blanco y los corazones con los brillos, y el nombre de las dos bandas.

\- Esto es vergonzoso – Dijo Pacifica.

\- Tenemos una para ti Mabel y otra para Dipper – Dijo Candy.

\- Esperen, esperen yo no… a mí no me entrara – Retrocediendo al ver como Grenda se acercaba a ponerle la camisa, pero Pacifica lo sujeto por detrás de la cintura. – ¡Espera no!

\- Venganza querido – Dijo la rubia antes de que le colocaran la camisa a Dipper. – Te queda bien.

\- No puedo respirar – Dijo el castaño mientras intentaba acomodarse la camisa – ¿Qué talla es?

\- Chica – Dijo Grenda

Mabel se colocó la suya admirando su camiseta, hasta que escucho la risa de su hermano y su novia, el verlos tan románticos los dos juntos. Por un momento no le quiso prestar importancia, por lo que apuro a las chicas a irse junto con su gemelo, a ir al concierto lo más pronto posible.

Una vez llegando al recinto del lugar del concierto en el centro cívico, se sentaron en sus lugares, encontrándose con Gideon quien saludaba animado. Mabel solo soltó un bufido mientras se acercaban a donde se encontraba el albino.

\- ¡Hey! Un momento por que traen camisetas diferentes de esta – Señalando la camiseta de color rosa que portaba.

\- Grenda y Candy las mandaron hacer – Dijo Pacifica.

\- ¿Me hicieron una? – Poniendo ojos de cachorro.

\- Tenemos esta pero es chica – Colocándolo en la cabeza de Gideon quedando en su cuello.

\- Bueno me conformo que quede como bufanda – Dijo el chico antes de dirigirse a Mabel. – Gracias por el boleto.

\- De nada. – Prendiendo una varita de luz.

El concierto había empezado tocando primero el viejo grupo Varias veces, en lo que Mabel y sus amigas no dejaban de entonar cada letra de la canción que tocaba, casi Dipper no había cantado al ser un grupo que no escuchaba hace tiempo, como cuando tenían 12 años. En algunas ocasiones Gideon trato de seguir el ritmo pero debía admitir que no era fanático de ese grupo. En el momento que hubo un intermedio para que se preparada el grupo Love Sentence*, un grupo de chicos que estaban detrás de las chicas, llamaron la atención de Mabel y a sus amigas.

\- Oigan se mueven bien al ritmo de la canción – Dijo un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos cafés, dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta. – Ya no puedo esperar por el siguiente grupo.

\- Cierto, ya estoy esperando su aparición. – Mostrando un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Vamos a ver que también bailan preciosas – Dijo el otro chico de cabello anaranjado liso y ojos verdes.

Candy y Grenda rieron nerviosas igualmente con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras se miraban entre sí. La chica de lentes le susurro a su amiga, teniendo una idea.

\- _Esos chicos son atractivos, no han parado de mirarnos, en especial a Mabel –_ Comento Candy en voz baja. – _Deberíamos salir con ellos, también así Mabel conseguiría un novio y olvidaría sus amores fallidos de verano._

 _\- Tienes razón –_ Respondió Grenda. – _Ella necesita un romance de verano._

El segundo tiempo había empezado pero Dipper notaba a su hermana un poco distraía de lo normal. No era como la de esta mañana, hasta que noto a los sujetos de atrás. Puso una mano en su hombro mientras le daba una palmada segura.

\- Oye si te sientes incomoda, yo mismo los hare callar – Dijo su hermano animando a la chica.

\- Gracias Dip-Dip, pero no te preocupes, aparte no han hecho nada para molestarme. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Ya no soy la típica niña enamoradiza.

\- Tienes razón.

El sonido de la música electrónica y la entonación del grupo Love Sentence se hizo presente en el escenario, empezando a sonar la canción de Just Friends, la que esta misma mañana estaban escuchando los gemelos.

\- ¡Nuestra segunda canción favorita! – Dijeron ambos emocionados.

Mabel sentía que nada podría ruinar este momento con su hermano. Hasta que Dipper sintió el leve tirón de la mano de Pacifica entrelazándose con la suya mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música.

\- Mi canción favorita – Dijo la rubia mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta a su novio. – Baila conmigo Dipper.

El chico Pines seguía el ritmo de la música mientras movía las caderas junto a su novia, hasta que sintió la mano de su hermana tomar su mano, mostrando una sonrisa alegre en el momento. A Dipper no le importó este acto, ya que estaban disfrutando de la diversión del momento. Mientras cantaba con su hermana y a la vez con Pacifica.

\- _It was secret_ –Entonando una voz suave y cantarina, Dipper. - _The way that we feel_

\- _Our love is so pure –_ Siguiendo la parte de la letra, Mabel.

- _Our love is so real. You showed me your world, and it felt like a sign, but you acted too slow –_ Aprentando la mano de su hermana con emoción mientras alzaba la voz. - _And you run out of time!_

\- _And now we'll be –_ Cantando los dos juntos _\- Just friends, we will be, Just friends; and now we'll be, Just friends… Be just friends!~_

 _\- I didn't mean to hurt you –_ Mabel movía sus manos imitando al vocalista de la banda, siguiendo sus pasos según la canción.

 _\- You didn't have a clue –_ Dipper también imito al igual que su hermana

 _\- So you went out and got busy –_ Cantando la siguiente parte con emoción. _\- And found somebody new_

(New, new)

 _\- And now we'll be –_ Uniéndose pacifica a los dos hermanos mientras bailaban al ritmo de la música, aun con las manos tomadas. _\- Just friends… ¡Oh! We will be, just friends, and now we'll be, just friends, be just friends!_

La música de fondo del concierto, las luces que adornaban alrededor y el humo de colores, creaban el ambiente perfecto para todas esas personas que estaban disfrutando del momento, con sus amigos y parejas. Mabel volteo a ver a las parejas de enfrente dedicándose un momento íntimo, un beso compartido. Cuando giro para ver a su lado a su gemelo besando a Pacifica, haciendo que soltara de inmediato su mano; como si hubiera tocado una barra caliente de acero, retrocediendo su mano mientras observaba sorprendida y un poco dolida.

\- Eso fue genial – Dijo Dipper separándose de la rubia.

No era la primera vez que lo veía darse un beso en público o privado, pero en ese momento, el solo hecho de verlos mostrándose ese afecto, la hacían sentir incomoda… y celosa. Fue una mezcla de enormes emociones que se hicieron presentes; fue cuando se dio cuenta, el saber que sería su último verano con el que pasaría junto a su hermano gemelo, la pregunta de su tío Ford que amenazaba por separarlos; los celos que trataba de ocultar cuando Pacifica tomaba la atención de su hermano; el sentirse engañada por liberar a Bill y formar un trato, el estar enojada por que Bill tenía un poco de razón en sus palabras, y el no haber experimentado un amor de verano como lo hacía su hermano.

Necesitaba salir de ahí en ese momento y que todo terminara de una vez, busco con la mirada a sus amigas y de Gideon que seguían disfrutando del concierto. Se sentía como una estúpida el tratar de ignorar estos sentimientos y solo llegar a disfrazarlos, tratando de disfrutar el concierto todo lo que podía. A quien estaba engañando, actuaba como inmadura y egoísta.

Se sentó en la banca suspirando mientras veía la varita en la mano y con el rostro desanimado. Hasta que uno de los chicos que estaban atrás de ella la llamo, haciendo que volteara a ver al chico de cabello oscuro.

\- Oye que paso con el ánimo, estrellita – Dijo el joven recargándose en el barandal. Mientras miraba sus aretes. – Te aburriste tan pronto.

\- Un poco – Dijo Mabel mostrando una leve sonrisa.

\- Chicas que dicen nos acompañan a tomar algo en la fuente de sodas y comer algo – Dijo un castaño oscuro de ojos negros. – ustedes son muy divertidas, tal vez cantemos algunas canciones en el camino.

\- Suena bien – Dijo Candy – ¡Vamos Mabel! Será divertido.

\- Con que te llamas Mabel linda estrellita – Dedicándole una mirada a la castaña. – Acompáñanos.

\- _Sería una buena oportunidad_ – Dijo Grenda en un susurro a su amiga. – _Son demasiado lindos._

\- Dejaremos que lo piensen un momento, estaremos afuera – Dijo el pelirrojo, saliendo con sus amigos. – No tarden.

\- En un momento iremos – Dijeron amabas chicas ilusionadas.

Una vez que los chicos no estuvieran a la vista de ellos, el primero en soltar la palabra fue él albino.

\- No creo que sea buena idea – Hablo Gideon desconfiado de las intenciones de esos sujetos. – No me agrada esta idea.

\- Por un momento deja de actuar sobreprotector, puedes venir con nosotros – Dijo Candy. – No les veo nada malo, ¿Qué dices Mabel?

\- No lo sé chicas, son lindos pero… no sé si estar lista para un poco de romance. – Poniéndose un poco nerviosa.

\- Solo será un momento, nada malo pasara, disfrutaremos de unas malteadas y cantaremos, como ellos dijeron – Dijo Grenda.

\- Sigo negándome a esta idea – Dijo el chico albino.

\- Solo estas celoso – Dijo Candy – No actúes amargado, aparte son atractivos. ¿Qué edad tendrán? ¿Serán de aquí?

\- ¿Entonces vamos? – Dijo Grenda.

\- Esta bien, solo déjenme avisarle a Dip. – Tratando de animarse un poco, tenía que darse una oportunidad, es lo que se había prometido. Pero en realidad no estaba de animos.

\- Sigo diciendo que es mala idea – Dijo Gideon molesto. – Iré también.

Mabel se acercó a su hermano quien conversaba con su novia, tocándole el hombro para llamar su atención. Disculpándose Dipper con Pacifica para hablar con su hermana un momento, mientras se dirigían al pasillo, donde pudieran hablar sin el ruido.

\- El concierto esta asombroso, debo agradecerle a Robbie por primera vez. – Riendo mientras seguía emocionado por el momento. – Fue un buen regalo de cumpleaños genial, ¿No crees Mabel?

\- Si… estuvo bueno – Levantando los pulgares. Mientras daba una sonrisa fingida.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Observando a su hermana un poco extraña en su actitud. - ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Yo si… estoy bien solo, te avisaba que saldré con las chicas y Gideon a dar una vuelta – Dijo ella tratando de calmar su voz y no nerviosa.

\- Sé que las invitaron y la respuesta es no – Dijo su hermano secamente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Vamos Dipper solo es una vuelta y tomar algo en la fuente de sodas – Dije molesta al ver que su gemelo se negaba. – Se cuidarme… - Siendo interrumpida por su hermano.

\- Eres todavía ingenua Mabel, y te enamoras tan fácilmente de cualquier chico que conoces. No has aprendido nada, que ganas con ir a conocer a un perfecto desconocido. Que acabas de conocer hace una hora. ¡Espera! No olvides que fuiste terca cuando te dije que Gabe no era para ti. – Reclamándole a su gemela, observando que ponía una expresión triste, y sus ojos se humedecían. Haciendo que él volteara la cabeza evitando su mirada. Tomando un largo suspiro. – En una semana se te pasara, solo no vayas. Diablos a veces pienso que no estas lista para dejarte sola, pensé que estas semanas habías por fin… madurado y cambiado tu perspectiva.

\- Tú eres el problema – Empujando a su hermano de lo molesta que se encontraba. – No tienes que preocuparte por mí, yo quería tener un último verano a tu lado una vez más, antes de que fueras el aprendiz del tío Ford.

\- Tú sabias – Sintiéndose culpable.

\- Sé que cada verano nuestro tío te pide que te conviertas en su aprendiz, tratando de convencerte, pero tú lo rechazas por mí. Todo porque te pedí que hicieras esa estúpida promesa y por culpa de mis pesadillas. – Estaba furiosa de decir esto, pero era la única forma que por una vez la escuchara, aunque tuviera que decir su secreto. – Pues ya no debes sentirte atado, porque el trato que hice con Bill el día que llegamos a Gravity Falls y lo libere accidentalmente, fue que me liberada de mis pesadillas. Un simple y pequeño acuerdo no lastimaría a nadie.

Dipper se quedó con los ojos abiertos al enterarse de lo que había dicho su hermana, no sabía que decir, se sentía estúpido en ese momento. – Mabel no… sabía.

\- Si estuviera aquí de seguro estaría riendo, por lo que dije. – Sintiendo las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas. – Tal vez estúpidamente me ofrecería un trato, mientras dice que los humanos son unos tontos egoístas. – En estos momentos quería que estuviera él presente, para escucharla no importaba si terminara discutiendo con el demonio del sueño o la insultara. Solo quería olvidar todo esto, que sentía. – Bill tenía razón soy una inmadura y un tonto saco de carne. – Girándose para caminar a donde se encontraba sus amigos. Antes dedicarle una última mirada a su hermano. – No debes preocuparte por mí, de todos modos no iré, es mi decisión.

Dipper lanzo un golpe en la pared sintiéndose mal por la discusión entre él y su hermana. Mientras que Mabel se encaminaba de regreso con sus amigos, limpiándose las lágrimas. Antes de poner una sonrisa fingida y tratar de mantener su voz lo más posible normal, para que no se escuchara ronca y quebrada.

\- Que creen no se va poder, lo siento chicas. – Dijo Mabel sobándose el brazo.

\- Descuida está bien – Dijo Grenda abrazando a su amiga.

\- Al fin – Dijo Gideon aliviado. – Aparte no confiaba en ellos. Nadie le dice estrellita a mi terroncito.

Las chicas se rieron al escuchar el sobrenombre de Mabel, mientras se dirigían a salir del concierto.

\- Bueno mejor nosotras vamos por esas malteadas – Dijo Grenda animadamente con sus puños alzados al aire.

\- Cierto – Dijo Candy.

\- Gracias – Dije antes de que mi vista fijara en los sujetos que estaban esperando en un carro rojo con la pintura vieja de la carrocería del vehículo. – Oh no, nos olvidamos de decirles.

\- No pasara nada ellos entenderán. – Dijo Candy.

Uno de los chicos se acercó y hacia ellas actuando amigable sujetando el brazo de la chica de lentes, mientras tiraba suavemente.

\- Tardaron demasiado preciosuras, ya pensábamos que se habían echado para atrás, ante nuestra oferta. – Dijo el pelirrojo. – Ok, vamos.

\- En realidad no iremos – Hablo Candy soltándose del agarre del chico, pero el hombre era peor como un pulpo ya que no dejaba que la chica lo apartara. – Tenemos otros planes.

\- Es una verdadera lástima, porque a mí no me importa – Tomándola del brazo esta vez con más fuerza. – Ustedes dijeron aceptaron al principio, y diversión es lo que vamos a tener. – Cogiendo a la chica de la cintura mientras la alzaba, para llevarla. – Verdad muchachos, ayúdenme con las otras dos.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Lanzando golpes y patadas. - ¡Mabel, Grenda ayuda! ¡Gideon!

Sus amigos fueron ayudarla pero los mismos sujetos que estaban en el concierto, se enfrentaron a Gideon y a Grenda, quienes propinaban uno que otro golpe, pero sin conseguir hacerles daño, terminaron siendo sujetados. Mabel logro escabullirse para acercarse al pelirrojo y saltar sobre él, tratando de forcejar el agarre que tenía sujetada a su amiga.

\- ¡Oye suéltala grandísimo tonto! – Jalando de su chaqueta logrando rasgarla del hombro, pero sin llegar a que soltara a su amiga.

\- Estúpida perra. – Tirando a Candy haciendo que cayera en el pavimento, y lanzando una mirada amenazadora a la castaña. – Mira lo que has hecho. – Propinándole una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, llegando a magullar su piel. Tumbándola al suelo, para después tomarla de la camiseta.

\- ¡MABEL! – Gritaron Grenda y Gideon.

\- Cambio de planes – Dijo el chico levantándola por el cuello. – Creo que nos divertiremos más con estrellita no creen muchachos.

\- Con una vasta – Dijo el de cabello castaño soltando a Gideon y propinándole un golpe en el estómago, dejándolo adolorido de la parte del abdomen. - Por eso me gustan las adolescentes, tan ingenuas y estúpidas.

\- _Mabel…_ \- Tratando de levantarse pero el muchacho le propino una patada en el rostro, dejándole el ojo moreteado. - ¡Aaah! – Gritando de dolor mientras se cubría el ojo.

\- Quédate ahí puerquito valiente, ven chicos no hizo "Oink, oink" – Burlándose del albino.

\- Que mal perdimos la apuesta – Dijo el pelirrojo cambiando de posición y sujetando los brazos de la chica. – Oye me estoy aburriendo, vámonos.

\- Hay que admitir que es linda – Dijo el otro chico de cabello oscuro mientras soltaba a Grenda empujándola entre el piso del pavimento, para después acercarse a la chica. – No quieres venir con nosotros.

\- Si no me sueltas te la veras muy mal, con la caballería armada de Austria. – Dijo amenazadoramente.

\- Cierra el hocico perra – Tomándola del cabello y tirando hasta que la chica soltó un quejido de dolor. – Hablas mucho para amenazar a alguien como yo. – Tirándola en el suelo, colocando un pie en su rostro mientras lo restregaba. – Mejor quédate ahí en el suelo, es ahí donde perteneces las de tu clase.

\- Vamos apúrate – Aun con Mabel sostenida en sus brazos.

\- Mabel, Mabel, Mabel~…nos divertiremos mucho, pequeña estrellita. – Tocando uno de sus pendientes en forma de estrella. Mientras que ella miraba asustada al grupo, y a sus amigos que se encontraban heridos, unas lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro soltando un débil sollozo.

En ese momento el grupo de chicos entraron en el auto y secuestraron a Mabel. Aquella noche en el concierto se convirtió paso de ser de una magnifica y divertida salida con sus amigos, a una desastrosa y horrible noche. Deseaba que fuera una pesadilla de la cual pudiera despertar en su cama como siempre, estando en su habitación con su hermano consolándola. También deseaba que fuera pesadilla, para que Bill lo eliminara fácilmente, reemplazándolo por otro sueño. Pero este era la dura y cruel realidad de esa noche.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

Ok hubo leve Pinecest por el Bipper y Mabel, pero era necesario para la historia. No chicos no habrá Pinecest (Y porque demonios lo escribes XD) porque es amor de hermanos gemelos, pero no signifique que Mabel este enamorada de su hermana. Recuerdan que esta historia se llama "Emociones Confusas" al rato terminare con "Lectores Confusos" sorry si piensa que habrá eso.

Ya sé que Wendy le dio anticonceptivos a la pequeña Mabel, chicos estoy dejando pistas y que tal vez esta historia suba de tono. Todavía no cambia "M" pero pronto se acerca.

Razón por la que tarde en subir el capítulo, pero les compense porque equivale a dos capitulos… y la razón de mi ausencia fue la fucking Boda de My friend. Hardcord muchachos no aguante el estar bailando y comiendo la barra de dulce y salado, entre shots :D nuevamente sorry, horrible resaca y pues ya ven jaja también diversión para la escritora.

 _ **Love Sentence**_ * : Alguien hizo referencia a Star Vs Las fuerzas del mal, la escena del concierto con Marco y Jackie. Lo siento amo esa parte, perdón el Spoiler y el leve crossover de la serie. Si nadie la ha visto.

En el siguiente capítulo, veremos a Bill reunirse con Mabel. Esto se va descontrolar. Espero sus comentarios ansiosamente para saber su opinión del capítulo. Y nuevamente me disculpo la tardanza. Nos leemos dentro de 3 días :D


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hey Sorpresa! ya lo tenía este capítulo e iba subirlo dentro de 3 días, pero mi amigo me dijo "súbelo de por si los castigaste dos semanas sin fic" y pues aquí estoy subiéndolo, me llevo tiempo llegar horita a casa y subirlo. Aquí traigo la continuación del siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" Bill rompe culos al rescate, Mabel la pasa mal, pero no por mucho.

Nota: Llegamos a la sección "Preguntas, respuesta y agradecimientos" primero que nada agradezco a los comentarios random y anonimato que dejan en mis capítulos; Guest gracias por tu comentario y si hice referencia a Star Vs Las fuerzas del mal; ParkJeBin1203 muchas pero muchas gracias por comentar, soy fan también de Star Vs Las fuerzas del mal pero no puedo escribir fanfic de ese fandom porque no tengo una historia para el Starco, Jarco o Tomco. Por mientras seguire en el fandom de Gravity Falls, por cierto me agradan tus historias; Sra. Meow si estoy dejando pistas de que habrá algo muy especial en la historia 7u7 con Mabel y Bill. Vi que te gusto el Bipper eso es bueno, aunque casi no lo escribo jeje por lo mismo Pinecest. En cuanto los demás ¡gracias por leer y seguirme, y tenerme en sus favoritos!

Chicos anteriormente como había dicho en un principio, antes de que empezara este fic y avanzara a cambiar a T, puede que la historia de este capítulo cambie a T+ o ¿M? por lo que cambiare en el siguiente capítulo a "M", ya tan pronto.

Rating: T+

Parejas: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz con Bill Cipher.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Consumo de Sustancias, Alcohol, Violencia (un poco censurada, luego subo un capitulo sin censura cuando este en "M"), Intento de forcejeo sexual, Bill terriblemente furioso, y un poco de Gore.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Once: Nadie la toca**

.

.

Las chicas se levantaron adoloridas del cuerpo y su rostro, jamás pensaron que esta situación terminaría así. Se acercaron al chico albino auxiliarlo, ya que de su ojo estaba rojo de las cornea y con una mancha de un rosado fuerte en su piel. La chica de cabello azabache estaba asustada y temblaban sus manos, mientras que lanzaba disculpas al albino. Grenda había entrado en pánico al no saber qué hacer, estaba entre marcar a la policía, llamar a su novio para que se moviera o llevar al chico al hospital mientras llamaba para pedir ayuda. Estaba hecha un lio. Hasta que se acordó del hermano de Mabel.

\- Debemos buscar rápido a Dipper. – Dijo Grenda tomando del brazo a Gideon para que se recargada en su hombro. – Hay que encontrarlo, no hay tiempo que perder.

\- ¡No tenemos tiempo! – Exclamo Gideon apretando los puños. – Maldita sea, me lamentare por el resto de mi vida si no lo hago.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Dipper debe saberlo – Dijo Candy siendo retenida por la mano del albino.

\- Él no estará feliz por lo que hare, puede que termine condenando a Gravity Falls a otro apocalipsis, o puede que este sujeto este de buenas y lo haga por mera voluntad suya, sin pedir algo grande a cambio. – Sacando de su bolsillo una cartera, donde venía adentro dos hojas con un ritual de invocación y la imagen de un triángulo. – Se metieron con el sujeto equivocado. – Se acercó al asfalto mientras extendía una mano a las chicas. – Denme algo para dibujar un círculo. – El dolor le impidió continuar haciendo que cayera al suelo, las chicas se acercaron para ayudarlo. – ¡Maldición!

Grenda le puso una mano en el hombro mientras lo miraba decididamente antes de tomar las hojas en sus manos. – Dinos que hacer.

\- Queremos ayudar a nuestra amiga Mabel – Sacando unos lápices de labiales.

\- Pongan mucha atención el pedirá algo a cambio, no es de fiar mucho. Creo que ustedes ya lo habían visto anteriormente, la vez que ataco al pueblo.

\- No me digas que es esa cosa voladora que parece una pirámide – Dijo Candy aterrada. – Él está loco.

\- Si no olvidemos que sufrimos a su apocalipsis, y uno de esos monstruos se comió a una persona. – Dudando entre crear el ritual y llamarlo.

\- Si, no es de mucha confianza, es doble cara. Puede ayudarnos o puede terminar empeorando la situación. – Dijo soltando un suspiro de frustración. – Pero les aseguro que es un ser muy poderoso, y tal vez el único que puede encontrarla inmediatamente antes de que le hagan daño o peor aún. – Tocándose su rostro para sentir lo inflamado de su ojo. – Mi padre me decía que llegaban extranjeros aquí cada verano, a divertirse y después se marchaban, pero las chicas de aquí desaparecían sin dejar rastro. Temo que eso le pase a Mabel.

Las chicas se miraron entre si antes de asentir la cabeza y observar nuevamente las hojas, confirmando al mismo tiempo. – Lo haremos.

\- Si es de condenar a otro problema mayor que este, tomaremos las consecuencias. – Empezando Grenda a dibujar el circulo y las runas con los lápices.

\- No dejaremos a nuestra amiga sola – Dijo Candy mientras empezaba a recitar las palabras.

\- Solo esperemos que no nos engañe. – Dijo Gideon.

Las dos chicas estaban observando cómo se dibujaba un círculo alrededor de ellas, rodeándolas con las llamas azules y como un aura oscura aparecía formando un triángulo de un solo ojo, y con ello apareciendo un ente en forma de pirámide. Todo a su alrededor se detuvo y un ambiente de color gris, hizo desaparecer el color de los objetos, el cielo y sus alrededores. Dejándolo a los tres con su apariencia y color.

\- Y pensaste que te dejaría en paz, Estrella… - El demonio del sueño triangular se sorprendió de ver a dos personas perfectamente desconocidas ante él. – ¡Wow! Es de sorprenderme que alguien haya conseguido invocarme. – Haciendo aparecer su bastón mientras se acercaba a las dos chicas. – Que desean ustedes dos; fama, fortuna, ser populares o tener su propio harem de chicos. – Observando la apariencia andrajosa de sus ropas en ambas chicas. – Oh un cambio en su apariencia.

\- ¡NADA! – Grito Grenda desesperada. – No queremos eso.

\- ¡Deseamos que salves a nuestra amiga! – Dijo Candy entre sollozos – Mabel… por favor, antes de que sea tarde.

\- Si eres tan poderoso – Mostrando una de las hojas arrancada de uno de los diarios de Ford – ¡Sálvala!

\- No importa el precio… solo sálvala de ellos – Rogo la chica de lentes. – Es nuestra culpa.

Bill no lo pensó ni una vez, solo extendió una mano envuelta en llamas hacia ambas chicas. Haciendo que ellas la tomaran inmediatamente para estrecharla.

\- El precio ya fue pagado – Dijo tomando su forma humana. - ¿Dónde está mi preciada mortal?

Observo detrás de las chicas al albino que estaba sentado con la herida en su ojo, soltando una carcajada mientras invocaba una cámara y le sacaba una foto, para después hacerla desaparecer.

\- Pero si es el saco de carne mantecoso. – Golpeando su pie con su bastón. – Así quería encontrarte, venganza cumplida. Lo eliminare de mi lista.

\- Estúpido rubio oxigenado. – Molestándose mientras se levantaba. – Más vale que traigas sana y salvo a Mabe, o hare que su hermano y su tío vayan a exterminarte nuevamente.

\- Amenazas – Soltando una risita. – Siempre tirando mierda cerdo mantecoso, nunca aprendes la lección. – Colocando su bastón en su pecho y empujándolo al suelo mientras apretaba contra su esternón, haciendo que soltara un chillido de dolor. – Ah si te diriges al demonio que invocaste, saco de grasa putrefacta, tú sabes que cumplo con mis palabras. – Moviendo su bastón para provocarle más dolor mientras invocaba sus brazos oscuros para sujetar a las dos chicas de la cabeza. – Ahora escúchame Pentagrama, témeme cuando no acepte ningún trato o me hagas enfurecer. No sabes de lo que soy capaz, estarás suplicando por tu vida. – Dirigiendo una mirada peligrosa a las chicas. – ¡Ah! ustedes les puedo reventar sus cráneos cuando decidan revelarse contra mí, tenemos un trato, solo recuérdenlo. El precio fue pagado. – Soltando las chicas para después hacer desaparecer sus brazos. – Ok, tengo la información de esos sujetos, y se dónde se encuentran. – Quitando su bastón del pecho de Gideon.

Bill desapareció entre las sombras tronando sus dedos, haciendo que Gideon se levantara tosiendo fuertemente mientras se sobaba la parte de su pecho. Mientras que Candy y Grenda no sabían si temblaban de miedo por el demonio que invocaron o porque le iría hacer daño a su amiga.

\- Hay que avisarle a Dipper – Dijo Candy

\- Creo que si – Dijo Gideon también un poco temeroso al encontrarse a Bill. – Esto no le gustara nada a Pines.

.

 _El movimiento del vehículo sobre las calles del pueblo de Gravity Falls, el olor a humo de tabaco y el hedor del alcohol mezclado con el aromatizante de brisa de playa dentro del auto, me provocaban un horrible mareo. Mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar al sentir las manos del pelirrojo subir y bajar por mis hombros, como si fuera a parar mi miedo. Tenía las manos atadas con cinta aislante, formando un puño envuelto, mis piernas también estaban envueltas con la misma cinta, difícilmente podía moverlas. Mi boca la cubrieron con una venda de tela, colocándome una gasa en su interior. En si estaba bien cubierta, sin que llegase a soltar algún sonido más que mis propios murmullos incoherentes. Mi mirada estaba fija en el suelo del auto, no pudiendo parar mis lágrimas que caían libremente a mis brazos._

 _El sonido de risas y carcajadas en el auto me impulsaban a tener temor hacia mis captores, haciendo que cerrada los ojos fuertemente y deseando que fuera una mala pesadilla. Estaba preocupada por Candy y Grenda que las habían dañado y humillado en el pavimento antes de que la tomaran, y no olvidaba a Gideon que estaba herido por tratar de salvarlas, llegando a lesionar su ojo._

Uno de los captores tomo con brusquedad el rostro de la castaña, quitándole la venda de la boca con la gasa que estaba adentro, obligándola abrir la boca haciendo presión con los dedos índice y pulgar. La chica soltó un quejido de dolor al sentir las uñas clavándose en sus mejillas. Logrando obtener el objetivo de introducirle un poco polvo de color blanco, haciendo que se ahogara y tosiera fuerte. Consiguiendo otra bofetada del mismo.

\- No lo tires, trágalo – Dijo con brusquedad cubriendo su boca con su mano, para evitar que lo escupiera. – Si no lo haces, no habrá diversión estrellita. – Mordiendo su mejilla. – Y tú no quieres seguir haciéndolo por las malas ¿verdad?

\- Oye piensa en ella, dale de tomar para que lo baje – Dijo el chico de cabello café claro mientras seguía conduciendo. – No queremos que Mabel tenga la boca seca.

\- Tienes razón – Sacando una botella de cerveza mientras la acercaba a la boca de la chica, estrellándola entre sus labios. – Un trago enorme lindura.

\- N-no… - Musitando mientras trataba de abrir la boca, pero nuevamente el sujeto de cabello oscuro la tomo del mentón colocando una presión en su boca.

\- Hemos dicho que abras esa linda boca tuya, estrellita.

Mabel trato lo que pudo para no abrir la boca, pero entre los pellicos y la presión de los dedos en su mejillas, hicieron que lanzaran otro quejido de dolor, siendo callada por la boquilla de la botella mientras vertían el líquido amargo y fermentado de la bebida dentro de su boca. Derramando una cantidad sobre su ropa y otra que escaba de sus labios lesionados por la fricción de la botella. Apartando la botella la chica soltó un jadeo desesperado por la necesidad de soltar el aire que había retenido, después de un grito que se apagó en un sollozo. Estaba llorando y nadie podía escucharla.

Sentía su cuerpo temblar violentamente y sentir una sensación de escalofríos, sudaba frio y tenía revuelto el estómago. Escucho la voz de sus captores burlándose de ella mientras sacaban una cámara y le tomaban fotos.

\- Está haciendo efecto, eso es grandioso – Dijo el pelirrojo. – Venir a este pueblo de mierda cada año y tirarnos a las chicas de aquí, uh esto es mejor.

\- Aquí la policía de este lugar no tienen ni la mayor idea de lo que sucede, ni el mejor cuerpo de policías. - Dijo el castaño mientras detenía el carro llegando a su destino. – Oye si te portas bien te dejaremos ir a casa, Mabel.

\- Solo tienes que hacer lo que digamos – Dijo el chico de cabello oscuro. – Y serás libre. – Sacando una navaja para cortar de por medio la cinta entre sus piernas.

Saliendo del vehículo la llevaron arrastras por dentro del bosque que estaba a un lado de la carretera, adentrándose por los caminos cubiertos de fango y árboles de pino y de abeto. Mabel sentía las piernas cansadas y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, su voz le dolía de tanto chillar. Parecía que nadie la escuchaba, trato todo lo posible de hacer un último esfuerzo, luchar. Empezó a moverse y lanzar golpes a su captor, mientras retrocedía. Hasta que el pelirrojo la tomo por la coleta y la jalo hacia atrás, enfrentándose a su mirada llena de ira.

\- Suficiente – Bofeteándola en el rostro reventando el interior de su mejilla. – Te hemos dicho que pares. – Tomándola de los brazos para arrastrarla con suma fuerza.

Llegando al lugar había un enorme lago con una profundidad que se podía ver el color azul oscuro del agua. Un muelle un poco deteriorado estaba allí. Lanzaron a Mabel en el suelo de madera mientras sacaban la cámara.

\- Un bailecito sexy estrellita, para entretenernos. – Dijo el chico de cabello oscuro. – Empieza a moverte como lo hacías en el concierto.

\- Esperen el vestuario a nuestra linda chica – Arrancando su camiseta y tratando de forcejar para tirar de su blusa de tirantes, aunque Mabel en defensa mordió su mano, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza. – Estúpida perra. – Tratando de quitar sus shorts arañando sus muslos. – Déjate.

\- No quieres Mabel – Colocándose un chico por la parte atrás sosteniéndola de la cintura y jugando con una mano sus aretes. – Vamos estrellita, solo déjate y serás libre. No querrás terminar en el fondo a tomar un chapuzón.

\- No… no quiero – Tratando de Zafarse, tenía mucho miedo. – ¡Déjenme! – Las lágrimas solo salían y su voz empezaba a quebrarse. Solo podía ver como la fotografiaban y se burlaban de ella, tocándola forzosamente. – ¡A-ayúdenme! Por favor… ojala todo, desapareciera, quisiera que se murieran todos ustedes.

Los sujetos se empezaron a reír de lo que había dicho, hasta que uno de ellos salió su cabeza volando fuera de su cuerpo y el resto cayera hacia atrás, mientras que un sujeto rubio de cabello dorado aparecía cacareando mientras invocaba su bastón para después convertirlo en paraguas y cubrirse de la salpicadura de sangre de la cabeza cercenada, levitando sobre el muelle, observando a su preciada mortal siendo sostenida por dos sujetos completamente desconocidos. Con su mano hizo un movimiento tomando el cuerpo del fallecido envolviéndolo en una luz brillante y abriendo un agujero donde lo lanzaba a una dimensión donde había adentro criaturas, monstruos y demonios.

\- Sera la cena de Xanthar – Dijo con voz burlesca mientras se acercaba a ellos. – Él siempre ha querido comer un insecto con sangre de color roja, no le he podido quitar el vicio desde el Raromagedón.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! – Alejándose de Mabel para tirar la cámara. – Olvídalo no vale la pena, yo me largo.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Dijo el otro sujeto aun sujetando a Mabel de la cintura para ir retrocediendo. - ¡Regresa!

\- No yo no me quedare aquí ni un minuto más. – Tratando de alejarse pero una mano oscura retuvo su pie, fijándolo de su posición.

\- No, no usted no va a ninguna parte. Y tú… quita tus sucias manos de lo que es mío. – Tronando sus dedos para aparecer una mano sobre Mabel y cubrir sus ojos, separándola del sujeto que la tenía sujetada hace un momento. – Estrella fugaz no tienes que ver esto, suficiente con lo que tienes en la cabeza.

\- ¡NO, NO POR FAVOR PIEDAD! – Grito el sujeto de cabello pelirrojo. – TE DARÉ LO QUE SEA, ¡DEJAME IR!

Bill no escucho las suplicas del sujeto, su ojo se tornó carmesí con la pupila gato dilatada, mientras su apariencia cambiaba completamente tornándose su cabello rojo; su piel se volvía oscura como la de una aceituna. Un terror infringió en los dos sujetos. Apareciendo detrás de él unos brazos oscuros y unos vectores con la punta afilada. Una llama azul lo cubría completamente del cuerpo, mostrando los dientes afilados, una mirada que mostraba el temor a cualquier mortal.

\- Solo una vez me vio en esta apariencia mi querida Estrella fugaz. Claro que cuando era una pirámide terrorífica. – Acercándose al pelirrojo para sujetarlo. – No me gustaría traumarla con esta apariencia.

\- No, no, no… - Tratando de zafarse de los brazos. – No quiero morir… - Pero un brazo cubrió su boca.

\- La orden que demando mi Estrella fugaz, es que se mueran todos. A cada uno que disfruto de hacerla sufrir. – Dijo con voz cantarina. – Mmm… hace mucho que no me divertía. Curiosamente le di una amenaza semejante a 3 sacos de carne mal heridos. Supongo que te acordaras de ellos.

\- B-Bill… - Trato de pronunciar su nombre, aun temblando con los ojos tapados. Intentando con sus manos envueltas en cinta, quitarse la mano que cubría su vista. – Bill.

\- Querida no intentes quitar mi extensión. – Hablando con voz suave. – Recuerda "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente".

Mabel no podía ver lo que sucedía, pero podía escuchar el sonido de los gritos de aquellos sujetos que la estaban molestando hace un momento, siendo torturados por el demonio. Chasquidos de desprendimiento de piel, como si tirada la carne de un bistec crudo o el cuero de la piel de un pollo, entre el crujimiento de los huesos siendo triturado, y quebrándolos de uno por uno. Era algo que no le gustaba escuchar, sin saber las atrocidades que hacia Bill mientras le cubría los ojos con una de sus extensiones. Fue retrocediendo hacia atrás por el miedo. Quería que se detuviera, pero fue llamada por la voz del sujeto que estaba detrás de ella y estaba siendo sujetado por dos brazos entre su pie y brazo derecho.

\- ¡Oye!, ¡Oye! estrellita por favor… lo lamento tanto – Dijo el sujeto de cabello oscuro viendo aterrorizado como la sangre y viseras de su compañero eran esparcidas en el muelle, sin olvidar otras cosas que no quería ver. – Mabel dile que me deje ir, no lo volveré hacer, lo siento, ellos me obligaron.

La castaña al escuchar estas palabras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas rojas de las magulladuras sobre su rostro, mientras sollozaba y con voz quebrada respondía. – ¿Por qué no te detuviste?, ¿Por qué me hicieron daño?, me dolió mucho… quería que pararan, yo no quería, me forzaron. – La chica lloraba desconsoladamente.

\- No, no llores – Mirando con temor como el demonio, le dedicaba una miraba de reojo para comprobar que estaba ocurriendo, y quien causaba las lágrimas de su Estrella fugaz. – Por favor estrellita, no Mabel, para no llores más. – Sin lograr calmarla, hasta que enfurecido trato de zafarse acercándose a ella, y en un intento por callarla, la empujo proporcionándole una patada en el abdomen, tirándola del muelle hacia el lago. - ¡Te dije que te callaras de una puta vez! – Grito furioso sabiendo el temor de sus consecuencias que iba pasar, muriéndose de miedo había empezado a reírse como un loco. – Esto tiene que ser una puta broma.

\- No tienes idea muchacho de con quién te metiste. – Tomándolo por el cuello. – Esa sucia lengua, estaba contaminando su nombre. – Acercándose a su oído. – Por tu culpa, no podré decirle Estrella fugaz siempre. – Mostrando una expresión seria. – Por lo general me divierto torturando a los humanos, pero ahora estoy muy molesto porque tiraste a Estrella fugaz.

.

.

Mabel al sentir la patada que le proporciono ese sujeto, fue empujada fuera del muelle, retirando la extensión de Bill, pudo ver claramente por unos segundos el castigo que recibían, también pudo ver la expresión desesperación y furia que le dedicaba su captor, seguido de una serie gritos de insultos hacia ella, antes de caer al lago. Sin tener mucho tiempo para tomar aire, más el que tenía en los pulmones. La presión del agua helada la hizo sumergir rápidamente al fondo del lago, mientras movía sus piernas intentando ascender a la superficie. Pero el dolor y el cansancio persistía en su cuerpo, aquella droga estaba actuando dentro de su organismo y le impedía responder a sus extremidades. Una última mirada entre el agua pudo divisar la luna en el cielo y su brillo en el reflejo de la superficie del agua, y con eso las burbujas que dejaba atrás. Trato de liberarse pero tenía las manos atadas con la cinta. El pensamiento de morir le invadió por completo, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, y se sentía culpable y arrepentida por todo lo que había hecho. Estaba ya casi en su límite, sin aire que resguardar; sus ojos se cerraban por la falta de oxígeno en su cuerpo y el frio le invadió.

El sonido de alguien entrando al lago y los movimientos dentro del agua, descendiendo y llegando hasta donde se encontraba ella, él hombre de cabello rubio dorado, la admiraba de forma maravillada entre el agua, entrecerrando su ojo con la pupila rasgada de un felino. Comprobó que estaba su vida entre el hilo y la guillotina, el demonio podía reírse de ella por su último intento por sobrevivir, pero no quería que se extinguiera y terminara pronto su entretenimiento, se acercó tomándola de la cintura y tomo su barbilla para levantar su rostro; uniendo sus labios con los suyos, abrió con su boca levemente y los sello por completo proporcionándole el aire que necesitaba. Permanecieron así por un minuto, hasta que la castaña abrió los ojos para reunirse con la mirada entre dorado y ámbar del ojo del demonio. Quería hablar pero recordó que seguían al fondo del lago, viendo con claridad bajo el agua su alrededor. Parecía como si estuvieran volando en el cielo nocturno, pero empezó a sentir la necesidad de aire nuevamente, quiso subir indicándole a Bill con la mirada, pero en cambio fue recibida por la expresión extraña en su rostro, si no tuviera la droga dentro de su organismo, diría que él estaba actuando raro, al poner una mirada diferente, casi como si estuviera… viendo la novena maravilla más importante del mundo.

Mabel sentía otra vez esa sensación de carencia de oxígeno, sintiendo la mano enguantada de Bill sobre sus mejillas, se acercó a unir nuevamente sus labios con los de ella, sellándolos para proporcionar de nuevo el aire. Iba a separarse pero sentía su agarre fuertemente en su cintura, el beso aún seguía, y él la miraba fijamente. La chica se ruborizo ante su mirada sintiendo como su lengua se introducía a su boca y jugaba lentamente con la suya. Mientras ascendían a la superficie del lago saliendo del agua. Rompiendo el beso y con ello tomando una enorme inhalación y exhalación la chica antes de separarse de él. Observando como el demonio se relamía su lengua azulada en los labios, y dedicaba una sonrisa seductora a la chica Pines.

\- Con esa pequeña recompensa, apenas paga la mitad de tu rescate. – Sacándola del agua haciéndola levitar hasta llevarla a la orilla del lago. – Lo demás iré cobrándolo de poco a poco, no quisiera pedir el resto con tu condición actual. – Observando de cerca las magulladuras en sus mejillas y la lesión en sus muslos, indicando los arañazos y moretones que se harían presentes en unas horas y la ropa dañada. Bill miro furioso las heridas de la castaña, tomándola del brazo para romper la cinta y quitársela de inmediato, haciendo que Mabel lanzara un grito de dolor el sentir el tirón de la cinta aislante fuera de su piel. Observando como la piel irritada se tornaba roja. Sujetando su brazo examino su piel notando que estaba pálida. - ¿Qué te dieron? – Notando que estaba drogada.

\- N-no lo sé… me lastimas – Tratando de apartar su mirada.

\- Necesito saberlo Estr… Pines – Tratando de rebuscar en su rostro algún signo o pista de la droga, había conocido muchos humanos que habían creado sustancias nocivas o dañinas para su salud, con tal de cumplir su propósito; causar adicción, placer, alivio en el dolor, relajación y vicio al consumirlas. – Dime.

\- Un polvo blanco… y cerveza – Temblando violentamente al recordar como la obligaron a consumirlo.

\- Me vas a odiar por esto. – Tomando su rostro mientras forzaba abrir su boca con las manos, Mabel golpeaba su pecho tratando de apartarlo, empujando sus dedos hasta su garganta, para golpear su glotis y causarle el vómito. Retirando violentamente la mano. Mabel tosió y soltó arcadas mientras expulsaba lo que había ingerido, sintiéndose débil al momento. – Carbón – Dijo antes de invocar con su magia unas tabletas. – Ingiere esto.

\- No comeré eso. – Dijo Mabel poniendo una expresión de disgusto.

\- No te sugerí comerlo – Dijo con voz firme – Te ordene que te lo tomaras. Por mi te dejo morir fácilmente por envenenamiento.

\- ¿Cuántas tabletas debo… tomar? – Viendo la tira con las tabletas, con algo de desconfianza.

\- ¿Cuánto pesas? – Levantando una ceja.

\- Tonto… - Sintiendo sus mejillas arder. – No puedes preguntar otra cosa.

\- No lo digo yo, lo dice la ciencia – Esperando por una respuesta por parte de la castaña, que seguía desconfiando de su juicio. – 2gr por kilo. Tienes ahí una dosis de 25g. – Observando como la chica veía el envase antes de sacar de la tira cuatro tabletas. – ¿100gr?

\- Es un peso aproximado, no preguntes – Evadiendo su mirada.

Mabel tomo las tabletas, poniéndolas en la boca e ingiriéndolas antes de acercarse al lago y beber sobre sus manos el agua para pasar las tabletas, obteniendo un sabor arenoso y horrible. Observo la cámara que estaba a un metro cerca de ellos. Bill se acercó al aparato tomándola en sus manos, mientras veía las fotos, Mabel solo lo miraba con tristeza.

\- No las mires… no me mires, por favor – Su pecho dolía de tan solo pensar en la humillación que acababa de pasar. – No las veas, yo… - Escucho el sonido de que algo se quebraba antes de ser consumidas por el fuego.

\- Te tocaron – Dijo con voz seria mientras veía a la chica abatida en la tristeza y vergüenza. – Estarás contenta. – Acercándose para quedar frente a ella. – Lo conseguiste, enfurecerme.

\- No continúes – Evitando su mirada. – Lo siento, yo…

Se sentía cansada y su voz sonaba muy ronca, veía su apariencia y cerraba fuertemente los ojos, hasta que sintió ser levantada por unos brazos, envolviendo su cintura y pasando un brazo por sus muslos. Poniéndose nerviosa ante la cercanía inmediata del demonio de sueño.

\- Debes regresar, es parte del trato. – Caminando de regreso cargándola, hasta que sintió los brazos de la adolescente rodear parte de su cuello mientras ocultaba su rostro en su pecho. – No te sueltes.

Mabel no sabía que decir estaba avergonzada, se sentía humillada de verle la cara a su hermano gemelo o a sus tíos, no sabía que expresión poner a sus amigos o familia, en especial a Bill. Las lágrimas no se detenían, solo sollozaba. – No quiero que me vean así, no… Lo siento, me duele, Bill no dejes que me vean, perdón.

\- No dejare que nadie vea esa expresión tuya, solo esto me pertenece, estas emociones y ese sufrimiento tuyo. – Dijo calmadamente. – Solo yo puedo hacerte sufrir, querrás no tenerme cerca cuando te recuperes. Porque entonces yo si te hare sufrir.

\- Esto es raro de ti Bill – Entrecerrando los ojos – Por favor… solo quédate, hasta que despierte.

\- Nadie lastima lo mío – Esto lo menciono celosamente, sintiendo dormitar a la chica entre sus brazos, mientras se dirigían a la cabaña del misterio. – Nadie toca lo que me pertenece.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

.

Chicos que opinan que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo, les daré dos pistas "Cuidados" y "Suéteres".

Les gusto el beso en el lago? Pregunta del día _**¿Cuánto es lo que puede llegar aguantar un ser humano promedio bajo el agua?**_

Bill acaba de demostrar que un demonio puede aguantar lo suficiente bajo el agua.

Sorry si lastime a Mabel y sus amigos, era importante para continuar la historia. Bill se enfureció porque la tocaron y porque vio las fotos, lamento si algunas personas son sensibles al gore y la violencia física. Pero ahí estaba la advertencia al principio.

Ya el siguiente cambiara la clasificación a "M" más adelante por si ya no lo encuentran al principio de las actualizaciones, (no sé cómo diablos está el formato en XD ) pero tengo entendido que lo buscan por filtros, algo así.

El siguiente capítulo será suave, demasiado suave que hasta les dará diabetes de tanta dulzura y el leve romance. Diablos estoy escribiendo de más, Spoiler horrible. Espero sus comentarios, nos leemos en 3 días.


	12. Chapter 11,5 sin censura

¡Hey mis queridos lectores! pues aquí estoy subiendo el capítulo sin censura, yo les había comentado que lo iba subir una vez que la historia cambiara a "M". Aquí traigo la continuación del capítulo 11 de "Emociones Confusas" pero con más detalle, añadí algunas cosas anexas a este capítulo para abrir paso al capítulo 12. Ahora si Bill rompe ortos al rescate, Mabel la pasa mal en este capítulo, pero no por mucho.

Nota: No hay sección de respuestas, preguntas y agradecimientos. Solo es re subir capitulo.

Rating: M

Parejas: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz con Bill Cipher.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Capítulo sin censura.

Consumo de Sustancias, Alcohol, Violencia física, Intento de forcejeo sexual, Bill terriblemente furioso, y Gore un poco explícito. Cameo innecesario de Pyramid head.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11.5: Nadie la toca.**

.

.

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que se la llevaron, y el tiempo corría ahora para ellos. Aquella noche de diversión en el concierto se estaba volviendo una pesadilla.

Las chicas se levantaron adoloridas del cuerpo y parte de su rostro, jamás pensaron que esta situación terminaría así. Está visto que solucionar las cosas de forma pacífica no servía de nada, debieron haber visto las señales de que era una trampa, tres sujetos completamente desconocidos invitándolas a salir, en casi pleno término de concierto, era para reírse. Se acercaron al chico albino auxiliarlo, ya que de su ojo estaba rojo parte de la esclerótica, un cumulo de sangre se había arraigado, de la córnea había una lesión en la pupila, una capa opaca sin brillo se podía apreciar, alrededor del parpado había aparecido una mancha de color rosado fuerte en su piel. La chica de cabello azabache y anteojos estaba asustada por la lesión que presentaba, temblaban sus manos con miedo de tocarlo, mientras que lanzaba disculpas numerosas veces al albino. Grenda había entrado en pánico al no saber qué hacer, estaba entre marcar a la policía del pueblo con la esperanza de que los Sheriff se movieran en busca de la chica, estaba entre llamar a su novio para que se moviera y la ayudara en esta situación o llevar al chico al hospital mientras llamaba para pedir ayuda. Estaba ella abatida y hecha un lio. Hasta que se acordó del hermano de Mabel. Debía estar todavía dentro del concierto con Pacifica.

\- Debemos buscar rápido a Dipper. – Dijo Grenda tomando del brazo a Gideon para que se recargada en su hombro. – Hay que encontrarlo, no hay tiempo que perder.

\- ¡No tenemos tiempo! – Exclamo Gideon apretando los puños apartándose de Grenda, mientras rebuscaba en sus pantalones. – Maldita sea, me lamentare por el resto de mi vida si no lo hago. ¿Qué puede ser peor?

\- ¿De qué hablas? Dipper debe saberlo – Dijo Candy siendo retenida por la mano del albino.

\- Él no estará feliz por lo que hare, y mucho menos estará de acuerdo con esto, puede que termine condenando a Gravity Falls a otro apocalipsis, o puede que este sujeto este de buenas y lo haga por mera voluntad suya, sin pedir algo grande a cambio. – Sacando de su bolsillo una cartera, donde venía adentro dos hojas con un ritual de invocación y la imagen de un triángulo dentro de una rueda con los símbolos del zodiaco. – Se metieron con él sujeto equivocado. – Se acercó al asfalto mientras extendía una mano a las chicas. – Denme algo para dibujar un círculo. – El dolor le impidió continuar haciendo que cayera al suelo, las chicas se acercaron para ayudarlo. – ¡Maldición! – La presión en el ojo solo aumentaba el dolor, impidiéndole ver.

Grenda le puso una mano en el hombro mientras lo miraba decididamente antes de tomar las hojas en sus manos. – Dinos que hacer.

\- Queremos ayudar a nuestra amiga Mabel – Sacando unos lápices de labiales.

\- Pongan mucha atención el pedirá algo a cambio, no es de fiar mucho. Creo que ustedes ya lo habían visto anteriormente, la vez que ataco al pueblo.

\- No me digas que es esa cosa voladora que parece una pirámide. – Dijo Candy aterrada. – Él está loco. – De tan solo recordar los terribles monstruos que invadieron el pueblo, un escalofrío recorrió por su espalda.

\- Si no olvidemos que sufrimos a su apocalipsis, y uno de esos monstruos se comió a una persona. – Dudando entre crear el ritual y llamarlo.

\- Si, no es de mucha confianza, es doble cara. Puede ayudarnos o puede terminar empeorando la situación. – Dijo soltando un suspiro de frustración. – Pero les aseguro que es un ser muy poderoso, y tal vez el único que puede encontrarla inmediatamente antes de que le hagan daño o peor aún. – Tocándose su rostro para sentir lo inflamado de su ojo. – Mi padre me decía que llegaban extranjeros aquí cada verano, compraban o rentaban uno de nuestros carros, para divertirse y después se marchaban, pero las chicas de aquí desaparecían sin dejar rastro. Temo que eso le pase a Mabel. – Lanzando una mueca de tristeza. – No quiero eso.

Las chicas se miraron entre si antes de asentir la cabeza y observar nuevamente las hojas, confirmando al mismo tiempo. – Lo haremos.

\- Si es de condenar a otro problema mayor que este, tomaremos las consecuencias. – Empezando Grenda a dibujar el circulo y las runas con los lápices.

\- No dejaremos a nuestra amiga sola – Dijo Candy mientras empezaba a recitar las palabras.

\- Solo esperemos que no nos engañe. – Dijo Gideon.

Las dos chicas estaban observando cómo se dibujaba un círculo alrededor de ellas, rodeándolas con las llamas azules, pensando que las quemaría, y como un aura oscura aparecía formando un triángulo de un solo ojo sonando su risa siniestra por el lugar, y con ello apareciendo un ente en forma de pirámide color amarillo con su típico sombrero de copa y su pajarita de por medio. Todo a su alrededor se detuvo y un ambiente de color gris, hizo desaparecer el color de los objetos, el cielo y sus alrededores. Dejándolo a los tres con su apariencia y color. Gideon solo sabía que esto era el Paisaje Mental.

\- Y pensaste que te dejaría en paz, Estrella… - El demonio del sueño triangular se sorprendió de ver a dos personas perfectamente desconocidas ante él. – ¡Wow! Es de sorprenderme que alguien haya conseguido invocarme. – Haciendo aparecer su bastón mientras se acercaba a las dos chicas. – Que desean ustedes dos; fama, fortuna, ser populares o tener su propio harem de chicos. – Observando la apariencia andrajosa de sus ropas en ambas chicas. – Oh un cambio en su apariencia.

\- ¡NADA! – Grito Grenda desesperada. – No queremos eso.

\- ¡Deseamos que salves a nuestra amiga! – Dijo Candy entre sollozos – Mabel… por favor, antes de que sea tarde.

\- Si eres tan poderoso – Mostrando una de las hojas arrancada de uno de los diarios de Ford – ¡Sálvala!

\- No importa el precio… solo sálvala de ellos – Rogo la chica de lentes. – Es nuestra culpa.

Bill no lo pensó ni una vez, solo extendió una mano envuelta en llamas hacia ambas chicas. Haciendo que ellas la tomaran inmediatamente para estrecharla.

\- El precio ya fue pagado – Dijo tomando su forma humana. La apariencia de un sujeto alto, con el cabello color rubio casi como el oro. Acomodándose su chaleco. - ¿Dónde está mi preciada mortal?

Observo detrás de las chicas al albino que estaba sentado con la herida en su ojo, soltando una carcajada por su apariencia mientras invocaba una cámara y le sacaba una foto, para después hacerla desaparecer. Gideon solo frunció el ceño furioso.

\- Pero si es el saco de carne mantecoso. – Golpeando su pie con su bastón. – Así quería encontrarte, venganza cumplida. Lo eliminare de mi lista.

\- Estúpido rubio oxigenado. – Molestándose mientras se levantaba. – Más vale que traigas sana y salvo a Mabel, o hare que su hermano y su tío vayan a exterminarte nuevamente.

\- Amenazas – Soltando una risita. – Siempre tirando mierda cerdo mantecoso, nunca aprendes la lección. – Colocando su bastón oscuro en su pecho y empujándolo al suelo mientras apretaba contra su esternón, haciendo que soltara un chillido de dolor. – Ah, si te diriges al demonio que invocaste, saco de grasa putrefacta, tú sabes que cumplo con mis palabras. – Moviendo su bastón para provocarle más dolor mientras invocaba sus brazos oscuros para sujetar a las dos chicas de la cabeza. – Ahora escúchame Pentagrama, témeme cuando no acepte ningún trato o me hagas enfurecer. No sabes de lo que soy capaz, estarás suplicando por tu vida. – Dirigiendo una mirada peligrosa a las chicas. – ¡Ah! ustedes les puedo reventar sus cráneos cuando decidan revelarse contra mí, tenemos un trato, solo recuérdenlo. El precio fue pagado. – Soltando las chicas para después hacer desaparecer sus brazos. Había obtenido la información a través de sus recuerdos. – Ok, tengo la información de esos sujetos, y se dónde se encuentran. – Quitando su bastón del pecho de Gideon.

Bill desapareció entre las sombras tronando sus dedos, haciendo que Gideon se levantara tosiendo fuertemente mientras se sobaba la parte de su pecho. Mientras que Candy y Grenda no sabían si temblaban de miedo por el demonio que invocaron o porque le iría hacer daño a su amiga. Estaban respirando hondo y sudando frío, sentir su toque en la parte de sus cabezas era como sentir un bloque de hielo sobre su piel y escuchando sus amenazas. Que esas si fueron verdaderas.

\- Hay que avisarle a Dipper – Dijo Candy

\- Creo que si – Dijo Gideon también un poco temeroso al encontrarse a Bill nuevamente, no era como lo conoció, o cuando se encontró con él en la cabaña del misterio el día que juzgaban su liberación de su prisión. No él le había mostrado un rostro terrorífico, hizo que todavía no empezaba. Solo podía saber una cosa, esa mirada la había visto cuando habían invadido su castillo en el Raromagedón, y esa mirada expresaba un ira pura, estaba molesto. – Esto no le gustara nada a Pines.

.

 _El movimiento del vehículo sobre las calles del pueblo de Gravity Falls, el olor a humo de tabaco impregnándose por dentro, y el hedor del alcohol mezclado con el aromatizante de brisa de playa dentro del auto, me provocaban un horrible mareo. Mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar al sentir las manos del pelirrojo subir y bajar por mis hombros, como si fuera a parar mi miedo; tenía las manos atadas con cinta aislante de ducto, formando un puño envuelto sin libertad en mis dedos, mis piernas también estaban envueltas con la misma cinta pero a su alrededor, difícilmente podía moverlas. Mi boca la cubrieron con una venda de tela, colocándome una gasa en su interior. Teniendo la sensación de arqueo en mi garganta, la sensación de la tela en mi boca golpeando el paladar era horrible. En si estaba bien cubierta, sin que llegase a soltar algún sonido más que mis propios murmullos incoherentes y gemidos. Mi mirada estaba fija en el suelo del auto, no pudiendo parar mis lágrimas que caían libremente a mis brazos._

 _El sonido de risas y carcajadas en el auto me impulsaban a tener temor hacia mis captores, haciendo que cerrada los ojos fuertemente y deseando que fuera una mala pesadilla. Que solo fuera una pesadilla y despertara en mi cama, envuelta en mis sabanas. Estaba preocupada por Candy y Grenda que las habían dañado y humillado en el pavimento antes de que la tomaran, y no olvidaba a Gideon que estaba herido por tratar de salvarlas, llegando a lesionar su ojo. Se odiaba a si misma por no ser fuerte, por dejar que la engañara un sujeto de hermosa sonrisa, por no hacer caso a su hermano, por decirle a sus amigos que estarán bien si iban a tomar una malteada en la fuente de sodas sin tener problemas con esos sujetos._

Uno de los captores tomo con brusquedad el rostro de la castaña, quitándole la venda de la boca con la gasa que estaba adentro, obligándola abrir la boca haciendo presión con los dedos índice y pulgar sobre sus mejillas. La chica soltó un quejido de dolor al sentir las uñas clavándose en sus mejillas y la fricción. Logrando obtener el objetivo de introducirle un poco polvo de color blanco dentro de su boca, haciendo que se ahogara y tosiera fuerte. Consiguiendo otra bofetada del mismo. Su rostro le dolía sintiendo el ardor y el corte sobre su piel, la había golpeado nuevamente. Mabel sentía ganas de vomitarlo, estaba salivando por la sensación amarga.

\- No lo tires, trágalo – Dijo con brusquedad cubriendo su boca con su mano, para evitar que lo escupiera. – Si no lo haces, no habrá diversión estrellita. – Mordiendo su mejilla un poco fuerte, haciendo que chica soltara un grito de dolor de tan solo sentir sus dientes clavándose sobre su carne soltándola. – Y tú no quieres seguir haciéndolo por las malas ¿verdad?

\- Oye piensa en ella, dale de tomar para que lo baje – Dijo el chico de cabello café claro mientras seguía conduciendo. – No queremos que Mabel tenga la boca seca. La necesitaremos húmeda, tú sabes para qué.

\- Tienes razón – Sacando una botella de cerveza mientras la acercaba a la boca de la chica, estrellándola entre sus labios obligándola abrirlo moviendo la boquilla de la botella con sumo esfuerzo. – Un trago enorme lindura.

\- N-no… - Musitando mientras trataban de abrir la boca, pero nuevamente el sujeto de cabello oscuro la tomo del mentón colocando una presión en su boca, aplastando sus labios con fuerza.

\- Hemos dicho que abras esa linda boca tuya, estrellita. – Dirigio una mano por el costado de su espalda, tomando un pellizco en su piel dejándola moreteada.

Mabel trato lo que pudo para no abrir la boca, pero entre los pellizcos y la presión de los dedos en su mejillas, hicieron que lanzaran otro quejido de dolor, siendo callada por la boquilla de la botella mientras vertían el líquido amargo y fermentado de la bebida dentro de su boca. Derramando una cantidad sobre su ropa y otra que escaba de sus labios lesionados por la misma fricción de la botella. Apartando la botella, la chica soltó un jadeo desesperado por la necesidad de soltar el aire que había retenido, después de un grito que se apagó en un sollozo y un lloriqueo desconsolado. Estaba llorando y nadie podía escucharla.

Sentía su cuerpo temblar violentamente y sentir una sensación de escalofríos, sudaba frio y tenía revuelto el estómago. Escucho la voz de sus captores burlándose de ella mientras sacaban una cámara y le tomaban fotos. Trato inútilmente de cubrirse pero de nada servía, ellos seguían sujetándola, tocándola lascivamente y levantando su blusa para adentrar sus manos y tocar su torso y por debajo de su pecho. Haciendo que ella moviera sus brazos para zafarse pero el pelirrojo la sujeto firmemente para que dejara de luchar.

\- Está haciendo efecto, eso es grandioso – Dijo el pelirrojo. – Venir a este pueblo de mierda cada año y tirarnos a las chicas de aquí, uh esto es mejor.

\- Aquí la policía de este lugar no tienen ni la mayor idea de lo que sucede, ni el mejor cuerpo de policías. - Dijo el castaño mientras detenía el carro llegando a su destino. – Oye si te portas bien te dejaremos ir a casa, Mabel.

\- Solo tienes que hacer lo que digamos – Dijo el chico de cabello oscuro. – Y serás libre. – Besando su cuello y quitando sus manos para rebuscar en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacando una navaja para cortar de por medio la cinta entre sus piernas.

Saliendo del vehículo la llevaron arrastras por dentro del bosque que estaba a un lado de la carretera, adentrándose por los caminos cubiertos de fango y árboles de pino y de abeto. Mabel sentía las piernas cansadas y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, su voz le dolía de tanto protestar y chillar. Parecía que nadie la escuchaba, trato todo lo posible de hacer un último esfuerzo, luchar contra sus captores. Empezó a moverse y lanzar golpes a su captor, mientras retrocedía. Hasta que el pelirrojo la tomo por la coleta y la jalo hacia atrás, enfrentándose a su mirada llena de ira.

\- Suficiente – Bofeteándola en el rostro reventando el interior de su mejilla. – Te hemos dicho que pares. – Tomándola de los brazos para arrastrarla con suma fuerza. Mientras que Mabel se resistía ir.

Llegando al lugar había un enorme lago con una profundidad que se podía ver el color azul oscuro del agua. Un muelle un poco deteriorado estaba allí, que al pisarlo crujían los tablones viejos. Lanzaron a Mabel en el suelo de madera mientras sacaban la misma cámara y el flash la cegaba, tras disparos.

\- Un bailecito sexy estrellita, para entretenernos. – Dijo el chico de cabello oscuro observándola con lujuria y colocando una expresión de diversión. – Empieza a moverte como lo hacías en el concierto. Vamos mueve esas caderas.

\- Esperen el vestuario a nuestra linda chica. – Dijo el pelirrojo arrancando su camiseta del concierto y tratando de forcejar para tirar de su blusa de tirantes y levantando parte de la tela revelando un sujetador color blanco con un moño. Colocando su mano empezó a tirar de la prenda, aunque Mabel en defensa mordió su mano, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza. – Estúpida perra. – En vez de eso fue tratando de quitar sus shorts arañando sus muslos con brusquedad y lanzando golpes en sus piernas. – Déjate.

\- ¡NO! – Grito con fuerza, intento reprimir el dolor, quería escapar. - ¡DEJENME!

\- No quieres Mabel – Colocándose un chico por la parte atrás sosteniéndola de la cintura y jugando con una mano sus aretes. – Vamos estrellita, solo déjate y serás libre. No querrás terminar en el fondo del lago a tomar un chapuzón. – Dirigió sus labios a su cuello dejando marcas de mordidas y besos bruscos sobre su piel crema, mientras sus manos tocaban su pecho amasando y estrujándolos mientras encajaba las uñas, raspando sobre su piel. – Tan suave, solo déjate estrellita te divertirás.

\- No… no quiero – Tratando de Zafarse, tenía mucho miedo. Sentía asco quería que se detuvieran. – ¡Déjenme! – Las lágrimas solo salían y su voz empezaba a quebrarse. Solo podía ver como la fotografiaban varias veces y se burlaban de ella, tocándola forzosamente. Sintiendo sus manos tocarla en aquellas zonas íntimas, sentía mucho asco, no paraba de temblar, su corazón latía fuertemente. Estaban por quitarle su brasier para exponer su pecho. – ¡A-ayúdenme! Por favor alguien… ojala todo, desapareciera, quisiera que se murieran todos ustedes. – Dijo con furia en su voz.

Los sujetos se empezaron a reír de lo que había dicho, hasta que uno de ellos salió su cabeza volando fuera de su cuerpo hacia el otro extremo de la entrada al muelle, y el resto de su cuerpo hizo que cayera hacia atrás, haciendo un ruido seco en el piso brotando con fuerza el fluido carmesí, mientras que un sujeto rubio de cabello dorado aparecía cacareando mientras invocaba su bastón para después convertirlo en paraguas y cubrirse de la salpicadura de sangre de la cabeza cercenada, levitando sobre el piso del muelle, observando como la sangre fresca de color rojizo escapaba de las arterias y la carne desprendida de su piel, haciendo su camino por las tablas de madera del viejo muelle, colándose entre los huecos cayendo en el agua. Chasqueo la lengua con desagrado acercándose al cuerpo para golpearlo con su bastón.

\- Pensé que se movería como las cucarachas cuando le cortas la cabeza y siguen viviendo. – Dijo en especie de burla.

En eso dirigió su mirada dorada observando a su preciada mortal siendo sostenida por dos sujetos completamente desconocidos. Si esta fuera una situación diferente siendo él quien la sostuviera y con esa apariencia, omitiendo las heridas de seguro estuviera extasiado de ver tan provocativa a la humana. Pero ese no era la situación, ella estaba siendo abusada, la estaban tocando, su propiedad, su Estrella fugaz. Con su mano hizo un movimiento tomando el cuerpo del fallecido envolviéndolo en una luz brillante, abriendo un agujero donde lo lanzaba a una dimensión donde había adentro criaturas, monstruos y otros demonios.

\- Sera la cena de Xanthar – Dijo con voz burlesca mientras se acercaba a ellos. – Él siempre ha querido comer un insecto con sangre de color roja, no le he podido quitar el vicio desde el Raromagedón.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! – Hablo el pelirrojo viendo con un miedo al sujeto de traje elegante. Alejándose de Mabel para después tirar la cámara. Sacudió su cabeza sintiendo escuchar voces en su cabeza, no sabía lo que sucedía, pero sus piernas reaccionaron volteando a ver a su compañero. – Olvídalo no vale la pena, yo me largo. – Llegando a salir corriendo pasando a un lado del sujeto.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Dijo el otro sujeto aun sujetando a Mabel de la cintura para ir retrocediendo. - ¡Regresa!

\- No yo no me quedare aquí ni un minuto más. – Tratando de alejarse pero una mano oscura retuvo su pie, fijándolo de su posición. Para después arrastrarlo de regreso a donde se encontraba el demonio.

\- No, no usted no va a ninguna parte. Y tú… quita tus sucias manos de lo que es mío. – Tronando sus dedos para aparecer una mano sobre Mabel apartándola y cubriendo sus ojos, separándola del sujeto que la tenía sujetada hace un momento. Mientras que el hombre era retenido por una mano sujetando su brazo y otra fijando su pierna al piso del muelle. – Estrella fugaz no tienes que ver esto, suficiente con lo que tienes en la cabeza. No queremos más pesadillas para ti.

\- ¡NO, NO POR FAVOR PIEDAD! – Grito el sujeto de cabello pelirrojo rogando por su vida. – TE DARÉ LO QUE SEA, ¡DEJAME IR!

Bill no escucho las suplicas del sujeto, estaba furioso, su ojo se tornó de un color carmesí con la pupila gato dilatada, mientras que su apariencia cambiaba completamente; tornándose su cabello rubio en un rojo escarlata; a su vez la piel se volvía oscura como la de una aceituna negra, una hilera de dientes afilados mostraba con su sonrisa siniestra dejando ver su lengua azulada. Un expresión pura y terrorífica infringió en los dos muchachos. Apareciendo detrás de él unos brazos oscuros en su espalda y unos vectores con la punta afilada. Unas figuras deformes aparecieron entre las sombras dejándose ver unas criaturas grotescas que lanzaban gruñidos y emitiendo sonidos extraños. La atmosfera del lugar se había tornado helada, los sonidos de los animales del bosque no se escuchaba, solo el sonido de un afilado metal arrastrándose por el suelo de madera. Aquellas criaturas extrañas se apartaban para abrir paso a un verdugo enmascarado.

\- Resulta interesante que un amigo mío estaba desesperado por un festival de cadáveres humanos, él no es de aquí pertenece a una dimensión de un pueblo poco conocido. – Mostrando una sonrisita. – Pero yo siempre le decía que no teníamos permiso de infringir una masacre en el mundo humano, saben hay reglas en cada dimensión. – Llevándose un dedo al labio. – Pero hay una excepción, esa bella jovencita de ahí. – Señalando a Mabel. – Es mía, yo solo puedo molestarla, y me han ordenado llevarla de regreso a su hogar. Claro sin algún rasguño. – Aclarando su voz. – Ahora volviendo al punto, ella está herida lo que significa que ella pidió claramente la eliminación de todos los presentes. Y eso cumpliré, porque yo también lo deseo ansiosamente. – Mostrando una voz alegre. – Y qué mejor momento para llamar a mi amigo e invitarlo, para que tenga su pequeño festival de cadáveres.

\- Estas loco, maldita sea suéltenme. – Golpeando el brazo que lo sostenía. – ¡Maldita puta mocosa! – En vez de seguir golpeando la extremidad, miro de reojo al sujeto.

\- Solo una vez me vio en esta apariencia mi querida Estrella fugaz. Claro que cuando era una pirámide terrorífica. – Acercándose al pelirrojo para sujetarlo. – No me gustaría traumarla con esta apariencia.

\- No, no, no… - Tratando de zafarse de los brazos que lo tenían sujeto extendiéndolo en forma de una X. – No quiero morir… - Pero un brazo cubrió su boca.

\- La orden que demando mi Estrella fugaz, es que se mueran todos. A cada uno que disfruto de hacerla sufrir. – Dijo con voz cantarina. – Mmm… hace mucho que no me divertía. Curiosamente le di una amenaza semejante a 3 sacos de carne mal heridos. Supongo que te acordaras de ellos.

\- B-Bill… - Trato de pronunciar su nombre, aun temblando con los ojos tapados. Intentando con sus manos envueltas en cinta, quitarse la mano que cubría su vista. – Bill.

\- Querida no intentes quitar mi extensión. – Hablando con voz suave para ella. – Recuerda "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente".

Mabel no podía ver lo que sucedía, pero podía escuchar el sonido de los gritos de aquellos sujetos que la estaban molestando hace un momento, siendo torturados por el demonio.

El hombre pelirrojo se movía violentamente tratando de zafarse del agarre, gritaba a través de la mano girando su rostro de un lado a otro, sus ojos estaban abiertos reflejando el terror en ellos. Una de las criaturas se acercó rasgando su chaqueta y terminándola de deshacer de la parte del hombro. El verdugo enmascarado se acercó al joven dejando que se subieran encima de él los insectos, cubriéndolo por completo.

\- Trivia del día chico – Dijo Bill tarareando con su voz. - ¿Qué comen estos amiguitos? – Señalando a los insectos mientras tomaba una con sus manos. – Te daré una pista, cucaracha de Madagascar. – Retirando su extensión para que hablara el pelirrojo.

\- No lo sé, ni me importa jodido monstruo. – Tornándose su rostro de un color rojizo por la ira y frustración acumulada. En ese momento grito al sentir su piel siendo picada y sintiendo como se adentraban por debajo de su ropa, estaba gritando y riendo de locura. – De todos modos esa puta no fue la única. – Declaro firmemente, si de algo se iba morir que mejor que contar sus acciones. – Hubo muchas más que terminaron aquí igual que ella, solo un poco más y ella terminaría en el fondo como las demás nenas que gimieron como locas y gritaban por más. Solo es una más… - No termino de hablar cuando sintio el golpe del arma pesada estrellarse con su cabeza, sintiendo el impacto mientras crujía su cráneo reventando el contenido y exponiéndolo fuera; los pedazos de sus sesos esparcidos en el piso, sus ojos habían salido de sus cuencas y parte de su piel había sido arrancada de su rostro exponiendo la carne y la sangre que desbordaba por la parte de su cuello, creando un charco del mismo líquido. Los insectos terminaron por esparcirse mientras que el verdugo escarbaba los restos con sus pies, tomando un resto de la carne y mostrándoselo a Bill.

\- No, puedes quedártelo. – Soltando el cuerpo para que el verdugo lo obtuviera y lo partiera a la mitad como si estuviera hecho de papel abriendo su piel y exponiendo sus entrañas, se agacho a recoger los pedazos para después llevárselo a su dimensión, mientras se hundía en las sombras. – Oye te llamare la próxima vez, para obtener otro cuerpo. – Dijo amigablemente. – Disfrútalo. – El verdugo solo levanto un pulgar como aprobación desapareciendo con algunas criaturas. – Míralo está feliz.

La chica trataba inútilmente de negar lo que sucedía, era algo que no le gustaba escuchar, sin saber las atrocidades que hacia Bill mientras le cubría los ojos con una de sus extensiones. Fue retrocediendo hacia atrás por el miedo. Quería que se detuviera, pero fue llamada por la voz del sujeto que estaba detrás de ella y estaba siendo aprisionado por dos brazos entre su pierna y brazo derecho.

\- ¡Oye!, ¡Oye! estrellita por favor… lo lamento tanto – Dijo el sujeto de cabello oscuro viendo aterrorizado como la sangre y viseras de su compañero eran esparcidas en el muelle, sin olvidar otras cosas que no quería ver. – Mabel dile que me deje ir, no lo volveré hacer, lo siento, ellos me obligaron.

La castaña al escuchar estas palabras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas rojas de las magulladuras que estaban sobre su rostro, mientras sollozaba y con voz quebrada respondía. – ¿Por qué no te detuviste?, ¿Por qué me hicieron daño?, me dolió mucho… quería que pararan, yo no quería, me forzaron. – La chica lloraba desconsoladamente.

\- No, no llores – Mirando con temor como el demonio, le dedicaba una miraba de reojo para comprobar que estaba ocurriendo, y quien causaba las lágrimas de su Estrella fugaz. – Por favor estrellita, no Mabel, para no llores más. – Sin lograr calmarla, hasta que enfurecido trato de zafarse acercándose a ella, y en un intento por callarla, la empujo proporcionándole una patada en el abdomen, tirándola del muelle hacia el lago. - ¡Te dije que te callaras de una puta vez! – Grito furioso sabiendo el temor de sus consecuencias que iba por pasar, muriéndose de miedo había empezado a reírse como un loco. – Esto tiene que ser una puta broma.

\- No tienes idea muchacho de con quién te metiste. – Tomándolo por el cuello. – Esa sucia lengua, estaba contaminando su nombre. – Acercándose a su oído. – Por tu culpa, no podré decirle Estrella fugaz siempre. – Mostrando una expresión seria. – Por lo general me divierto torturando a los humanos, pero ahora estoy muy molesto porque tiraste a Estrella fugaz. – Bill introdujo sus vectores afilados por debajo de la piel del joven mientras drenaba su sangre por fuera del cuerpo. – Te volveré una momia. – Observando como la piel del muchacho se ponía pálida, no solo drenaba su sangre iba extrayendo el agua y los fluidos hasta empezar agrietarse y secarse. – No tengo tiempo para una basura como usted. – Recito unas palabras y en poco tiempo estaba incinerando su cuerpo hasta reducirlo a cenizas.

.

.

Mabel al sentir la patada que le proporciono ese sujeto, fue empujada fuera del muelle, retirando la extensión de Bill, pudo ver claramente por unos segundos el castigo que recibían, también pudo ver la expresión desesperación y furia que le dedicaba su captor, seguido de una serie gritos de insultos hacia ella, antes de caer al lago. Sin tener mucho tiempo para tomar aire, más el que tenía en los pulmones. La presión del agua helada la hizo sumergir rápidamente al fondo del lago, mientras movía sus piernas intentando ascender a la superficie. Pero el dolor y el cansancio persistía en su cuerpo, aquella droga estaba actuando dentro de su organismo y le impedía responder a sus extremidades. Una última mirada entre el agua pudo divisar la luna en el cielo y su brillo en el reflejo de la superficie del agua, y con eso las burbujas que dejaba atrás en el camino. Trato de liberarse pero tenía las manos atadas con la cinta aislante. El pensamiento de morir le invadió por completo, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, y se sentía culpable y arrepentida por todo lo que había hecho. Estaba ya casi en su límite, sin aire que resguardar; sus ojos se cerraban por la falta de oxígeno en su cuerpo y el frio le invadió por completo. Necesitaba aire.

El sonido de alguien entrando al lago y los movimientos dentro del agua, hicieron que descendiera llegando hasta donde se encontraba ella, él hombre de cabello rubio dorado, la admiraba de forma maravillada entre el agua, su pelo flotando y la posición erguida que había adoptado, entrecerrando su ojo con la pupila rasgada de un felino. Comprobó que estaba su vida entre el hilo y la guillotina, el demonio podía reírse de ella por su último intento por sobrevivir, pero no quería que se extinguiera y terminara pronto su entretenimiento, se acercó tomándola de la cintura y tomo su barbilla para levantar y acercar su rostro; uniendo sus labios con los suyos, abrió con su boca levemente y los sello por completo proporcionándole el aire que necesitaba. Permanecieron así por un minuto en el fondo del lago, hasta que la castaña abrió los ojos para reunirse con la mirada entre dorado y ámbar del ojo del demonio. Quería hablar pero recordó que seguían al fondo del lago, viendo con claridad bajo el agua su alrededor. Parecía como si estuvieran volando en el cielo nocturno, pero empezó a sentir la necesidad de aire nuevamente, quiso subir indicándole a Bill con la mirada, pero en cambio fue recibida por la expresión extraña en su rostro, si no tuviera la droga dentro de su organismo, diría que él estaba actuando raro, al poner una mirada diferente como cuando se rencontraron en la cabaña, no era la misma que le dedicaba cuando discutían o conversaba con él, era diferente casi como si estuviera… viendo la novena maravilla más importante del mundo.

Mabel sentía otra vez esa sensación de carencia de oxígeno, sintiendo la mano enguantada de Bill sobre sus mejillas, se acercó a unir nuevamente sus labios con los de ella, sellándolos para proporcionar de nuevo el aire. Iba a separarse pero sentía su agarre fuertemente en su cintura, el beso aún seguía, y él la miraba fijamente hacia ella. La chica se ruborizo ante su mirada sintiendo como su lengua se abría paso para introducirla a su boca y jugaba lentamente con la suya. Mientras ascendían a la superficie del lago saliendo del agua. Rompiendo el beso y con ello tomando una enorme inhalación y exhalación la chica antes de separarse de él. Observando como el demonio se relamía su lengua azulada en los labios, y dedicaba una sonrisa seductora a la chica Pines.

\- Con esa pequeña recompensa, apenas paga la mitad de tu rescate. – Sacándola del agua haciéndola levitar hasta llevarla a la orilla del lago. – Lo demás iré cobrándolo de poco a poco, no quisiera pedir el resto con tu condición actual. – Observando de cerca las magulladuras en sus mejillas y la lesión en sus muslos, indicando los arañazos y moretones que se harían presentes en unas horas y la ropa dañada. Bill miro furioso las heridas de la castaña, tomándola del brazo para romper la cinta y quitársela de inmediato, haciendo que Mabel lanzara un grito de dolor el sentir el tirón de la cinta aislante fuera de su piel. Observando como la piel irritada se tornaba roja. Sujetando su brazo examino su piel notando que estaba pálida. - ¿Qué te dieron? – Notando que estaba drogada.

\- N-no lo sé… me lastimas – Tratando de apartar su mirada.

\- Necesito saberlo Estr… Pines – Tratando de rebuscar en su rostro algún signo o pista de la droga, había conocido muchos humanos que habían creado sustancias nocivas o dañinas para su salud, con tal de cumplir su propósito; causar adicción, placer, alivio en el dolor, relajación, éxtasis y vicio al consumirlas. – Dime.

\- Un polvo blanco… y cerveza – Temblando violentamente al recordar como la obligaron a consumirlo.

\- Me vas a odiar por esto. – Tomando su rostro mientras forzaba abrir su boca con las manos, Mabel golpeaba su pecho tratando de apartarlo, empujando sus dedos hasta su garganta, para golpear su glotis y causarle el vómito. Retirando violentamente la mano. Mabel tosió y soltó arcadas mientras expulsaba lo que había ingerido, sintiéndose débil al momento. – Carbón – Dijo antes de invocar con su magia unas tabletas. – Ingiere esto.

\- No comeré eso. – Dijo Mabel poniendo una expresión de disgusto.

\- No te sugerí comerlo – Dijo con voz firme – Te ordene que te lo tomaras. Por mi te dejo morir fácilmente por envenenamiento.

\- ¿Cuántas tabletas debo… tomar? – Viendo la tira con las tabletas, con algo de desconfianza.

\- ¿Cuánto pesas? – Levantando una ceja.

\- Tonto… - Sintiendo sus mejillas arder. – No puedes preguntar otra cosa.

\- No lo digo yo, lo dice la ciencia – Esperando por una respuesta por parte de la castaña, que seguía desconfiando de su juicio. – 2gr por kilo. Tienes ahí una dosis de 25g. – Observando como la chica veía el envase antes de sacar de la tira cuatro tabletas. – ¿100gr?

\- Es un peso aproximado, no preguntes – Evadiendo su mirada.

Mabel tomo las tabletas, poniéndolas en la boca e ingiriéndolas antes de acercarse al lago y beber sobre sus manos el agua para pasar las tabletas, obteniendo un sabor arenoso y horrible. Observo la cámara que estaba a un metro cerca de ellos. Bill se acercó al aparato tomándola en sus manos, mientras veía las fotos, Mabel solo lo miraba con tristeza.

\- No las mires… no me mires, por favor – Su pecho dolía de tan solo pensar en la humillación que acababa de pasar. – No las veas, yo… - Escucho el sonido de que algo se quebraba antes de ser consumidas por el fuego.

\- Te tocaron – Dijo con voz seria mientras veía a la chica abatida en la tristeza y vergüenza. – Estarás contenta. – Acercándose para quedar frente a ella. – Lo conseguiste, enfurecerme.

\- No continúes – Evitando su mirada. – Lo siento, yo…

\- Conseguiste que me transformara en un ser grotesco y enfurecido. – llevándose una mano a un mechón de su pelo rubio. – No sabes lo molesto que estoy.

Mabel se sentía cansada y su voz sonaba muy ronca, veía su apariencia y cerraba fuertemente los ojos, tenían miedo de que la viera en esta condición. Hasta que sintió ser levantada por unos brazos, envolviendo su cintura y pasando un brazo por sus muslos. Poniéndose nerviosa ante la cercanía inmediata del demonio de sueño.

\- Debes regresar, es parte del trato. – Caminando de regreso cargándola, hasta que sintió los brazos de la adolescente rodear parte de su cuello mientras ocultaba su rostro en su pecho. – No te sueltes.

Mabel no sabía que decir estaba avergonzada, se sentía humillada de verle la cara a su hermano gemelo o a sus tíos, no sabía que expresión poner a sus amigos o familia, en especial a Bill. Las lágrimas no se detenían, solo sollozaba. – No quiero que me vean así, no… Lo siento, me duele, Bill no dejes que me vean, perdón.

\- No dejare que nadie vea esa expresión tuya, solo esto me pertenece, estas emociones y ese sufrimiento tuyo. – Dijo calmadamente. – Solo yo puedo hacerte sufrir, querrás no tenerme cerca cuando te recuperes. Porque entonces yo si te hare sufrir.

\- Esto es raro de ti Bill – Entrecerrando los ojos – Por favor… solo quédate, hasta que despierte.

\- Nadie lastima lo mío – Esto lo menciono celosamente, sintiendo dormitar a la chica entre sus brazos, mientras se dirigían a la cabaña del misterio. – Nadie toca lo que me pertenece.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

.

Recuerden esta es la versión sin censura, sorry por la violencia que hasta eso es leve. Mabel lo paso muy mal, pero en unas horas subo el capítulo 12.

¿Qué opinan de este capítulo re subido con los cambios? Dejen sus comentarios.


	13. Chapter 12

¡Hola Mundo! Actualizando este fanfic cada 3 días como digo, pero me tarde en subir de nuevo esta bendita madre otra vez, pero aquí traigo la continuación del siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" Momento solo para Mabel y Bill, así que habrá cuidados y suéteres, y pre diabetes pura.

Nota: Habrá momentos en _cursiva_ indicando acciones de los mismos personajes. Y otros – _cursiva –_ cuando este murmurando o susurrando en voz baja.

Nota2: Agradezco los comentarios que me dejan chicos estoy enormemente sorprendida por la cantidad de visitas y comentarios que me han dejado en mi primer MaBill, ahora sin más llego la sección preguntas, respuestas y agradecimiento; Salgata me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia si, esa vez yo también veía Titanic y pues lo agregue, y si Pyramid Head no es un pan de dios UwU; RenRen gracias por seguirme siempre y si me inspire en esa escena XD; Sabrichi. gracias por tu comentario y por seguirme, me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia tu review me pone contenta; RouseStar si tuve que hacerlo leve el gore porque si no, regaños y no quiero eso y tal vez algunos no les iba gustar. Qué bien que te haya gustado el cameo de Pyramid Head siendo amigo de Bill, algún día hare un leve crossover de esos dos divirtiéndose en Silent Hill, y sobre Once Upon a Time exacto me recordó a Gold ya cuando lo escribí me quede con cara de What? Jajaja pero ya ves, yo apenas voy en la temporada 3 creo que me di un spoiler solita jiji se agradece tu comentario; ParkJeBin1203 gracias por comentar y si algo al estilo de Lucy y Medusa de Soul Eater. Todos los demás gracias por leer mi historia y tenerme en sus favoritos y seguidores.

Rating: M

Personaje: Mabel Pines/Estrella fugaz y Bill Cipher.

Advertencia: Consumo de sustancias, Romance que provoca pre diabetes, leve tocamiento, Bill desnudo o semidesnudo (No me hago cargo de los derrames nasales), algo le pasa a este nacho de un solo ojo.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

.

.

Capítulo Doce: Nadie se acerca a Mabel hasta que Bill lo diga.

.

.

Dos horas habían transcurrido desde el incidente y no había señal de Mabel, ni mucho menos de Bill. Stan estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, con una expresión que denotaba preocupación, tenía ganas de salir a buscar a su pequeña, pero siempre era retenido por su hermano gemelo. Gideon se encontraba recibiendo ayuda de Melody, curando una parte de su ojo, limpiando la zona alrededor del ojo con algodón, para después cubrirlo con un parche de gasa y tela adhesiva, sin aplicar presión, solo para taparlo. Disponiéndose a salir de la habitación la mujer para dejar el botiquín; en cambio Candy y Grenda preocupadas por Mabel estaban a la espera de saber noticias de su amiga, Pacifica trataba de calmarlas pero era inútil, ya que ella se sentía en la misma situación, saber que la hermana de Dipper siendo también su amiga había sido secuestrada por un grupo de sujetos desconocidos, fue como caerle un balde de agua helada a los dos por enterarse de la noticia. Pero ese no era el asunto, la situación se complicó cuando los amigos de Mabel invocaron al demonio triangular de un solo ojo, el mismo maniático loco que había llevado al pueblo a un apocalipsis. Rogándole por salvar a Mabel, sin saber el precio exactamente del trato. Y sin olvidar que los había amenazado de muerte.

\- Esto está mal – Dando vueltas en el recibidor de la tienda, mientras se llevaba una mano en la frente acariciando levemente su sien. – Definitivamente está muy mal, ¿Por qué lo hicieron? – Pregunto el castaño a los amigos de Mabel.

\- No sabemos lo que hará. – Dijo Pacifica llevándose una mano a la barbilla. Mientras lanzaba una mirada de preocupación al castaño.- Como dice Gideon puede que esté de buenas y la salve por mero, agradecimiento… o puede que este molesto por invocarle y pedirle un favor que podría terminar en venganza.

\- Solo tenían que venir aquí y decirlo, nosotros nos hubiéramos encargado. – Dijo Ford molesto al enterarse de que habían convocado al mismísimo Bill Cipher, al igual que su sobrino Dipper, estaba preocupado y a la vez furioso, casi tirando rabia. - Maldición de seguro pedirá algo grande, no les pidió algo a cambio por su deseo.

\- No, lo siento mucho – Dijo Candy. – No sabíamos que hacer en ese momento, se la habían llevado.

\- Pensamos en llamar a la policía o la caballería de Austria, incluso en llamarte Dipper, pero… - Dijo Grenda. Aun sosteniendo las hojas en su mano.

\- No teníamos tiempo, Pines. – Hablo Gideon con voz firme. – Le iban hacer daño. Antes de que llegara la policía, ellos no son de por aquí la iban a... – No quería decir la palabra temiendo que fuera a suceder.

\- Solo debemos esperar que este bien – Dijo Pacifica. – Y no la haya lastimado.

\- Chicos deben saber algo – Calmándose un poco Dipper. – Debí decírselos pero lo que sucede es, que ellos dos no se llevan bien… - Pero fue interrumpido cuando algo golpeo la puerta de la cabaña, dejando pasar un viento fuerte que se adentraba a la habitación y la entrada de dos personas en el umbral de la puerta. El chico se sorprendió de verlos, más la condición en la que se encontraba su hermana siendo sostenida en los brazos del rubio. - ¡Mabel! – Trato de acercarse a ellos pero fue empujado por un brazo oscuro que apareció de la nada, haciendo que cayera al piso y chocara contra el aparador de postales. Mientras que el demonio le dedicaba una mirada de sumo odio y frialdad al gemelo.

\- Quítate Pino – Escupió su apodo con molestia. – Nadie puede tocarla, ni verla.

\- Bill – Llamo el albino desde su asiento. Observando con su único ojo bueno a la chica lastimada en sus brazos. – Dijiste que cumplirías tu palabra de traerla sana y salva. Eres un sucio traidor y embustero. – Reclamándole al hombre enfurecido.

\- Y lo hice antes de tiempo, cerdo. – Golpeando con su pie la silla donde estaba sentado para tirarlo al suelo. – No tiene el más mínimo derecho de reclamar, inútil saco de grasa. – Mirando con desprecio su parche en el ojo herido. – Disfrute su ceguera temporal.

Las chicas ayudaron al hermano de Mabel a levantarse, mientras que Stanford iba desenfundar su arma contra Bill.

\- Tan idiota como siempre Stanford Pines. – Mostrando una expresión seria en su rostro, y retándolo. – Hazlo y te aseguro que hare de esta dimensión un infierno la próxima vez que regrese. Yo siempre cumplo con lo que digo, te lo aseguro.

Ford dejo de tocar el arma mientras soltaba un gruñido, observo que traía en sus brazos a su sobrina, estaba herida y en mal estado, mientras que el demonio portaba una apariencia desarreglada con la ropa húmeda y pegada a su cuerpo. Pero veía que apretaba su agarre en la pequeña, sin llegar a soltarla.

Pronto se hicieron presentes Stanley junto con Soos y Melody. Observando inmediatamente en la apariencia de la chica y el rubio, con suma preocupación.

\- ¡Oh mi dios! – Cubriéndose la boca con las manos, al ver a la chica en ese estado. Quiso acercarse pero Soos seguía sosteniendo su mano mientras le hacía una seña de no acercarse más. - ¿Por qué? – Dirigiéndole una mirada de tristeza.

\- ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¿Por qué Mabel esta lastimada? Exijo que me expliques esto de una buena vez.- Mostrándose furioso mientras tronaba los puños. Sabía que Bill no le respondería por lo que se giró hacia su hermano. – Ford… habla. – Reclamándole.

\- Cierren la boca estúpidos humanos – Dijo Bill. Antes de emprender su camino hacia la habitación donde se encontraba en el ático, evitando los llamados de los demás.

\- Bill – Llamo su nombre Ford – Bill, Bill… Maldición ¡BILL CIPHER! Vuelve aquí estúpido demonio de un solo ojo. – Intento llamando su nombre pero él lo ignoraba.

Dipper observaba aturdido todavía sin saber que hacer, después de ver el estado de su hermana, quería acercarse a ellos intento seguirlo pero fue empujado nuevamente, mientras que Bill lo veía con sumo odio y desprecio al muchacho, desde las escaleras de la entrada a la habitación.

\- Ella no quiere verte, ni a los que están en esta cabaña. – Entrando a la habitación antes de cerrar completamente la puerta y aplicar un sello.

\- ¡Bill!, maldito triangulo infernal abre la puerta, necesito verla. – Golpeando la puerta pero no lograba abrirse, su mano volvió a rebotar cuando toco nuevamente, gimió frustrado al ver que no abriría. - Maldita sea… por favor abre, Mabel… mi hermana.

\- Dipper… - Pacifica solo se quedó quieta desde las escaleras observando al castaño.

.

.

Acercándose a la cama rosada de la chica, la deposito con suavidad en el colchón como si se tratara de una pieza de cristal, algo frágil que podría romperse en cualquier instante. Separando sus manos de su cuello, fijo su vista en ella buscando algún detalle algo fuera de lo normal. Seguía durmiendo, pero su respiración era demasiado rápida su pecho subía y bajaba en repetidas ocasiones sin llegar a detenerse, estaba hiperventilando. Su cuerpo estaba diaforético, su rostro tenía una capa de sudoración fría con sus mejillas con un leve rosado claro. Se quitó el guante para pasar una mano sobre su piel pálida, comprobando que su temperatura había descendido. La suciedad en su ropa y en sus extremidades estaban cubiertas de barro, tierra y entre astillas de madera enterradas en la tela de sus calcetas; las heridas en su piel estaban contaminadas por la misma suciedad. Probablemente la chica tendría una infección, si no llegaba atenderse, lo que empeoraría su estado de salud llegándole dar fiebre. Parte de la droga hacia su cometido, a pesar de haber expulsado una parte.

Ahora lo difícil era atenderla y como llegar a tocarla para que pudiera curar sus heridas, ya sea con o sin su consentimiento. Si no fuera tan blando en este momento, lo hubiera hecho a su manera, pero en este caso solo necesitaba hacerlo con sumo cuidado, "ni sabía porque estaba siendo amable con una mortal, fácilmente la podría a ver dejado ahí y haber dejado que entraran su familia a cuidarla, ya había cumplido la parte del trato." Trayendo su bastón empezó a picar su hombro, mientras la despertaba, la iba llamar por su apodo de "Estrella fugaz" pero se acordó del chico que descuartizo en el muelle. Lo maldecía aun cuando estaba muerto.

\- Pines, Pines, Pines, Pines... – Sin conseguir respuesta, le dio uno más fuerte, golpeando su brazo. – Despierta niña tonta.

Mabel entreabrió los ojos color avellana observando al sujeto rubio que estaba a su lado, sentía sus ojos pesados e hinchados sin llegar a enfocar completamente la vista, sentía todo borroso. – No puedo ver… - Tratando de levantar su mano para alcanzarlo. – No puedo ver muy bien… es muy borroso, tengo miedo. – Su voz denotaba temor tratando de averiguar donde se encontraba. - ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Cabaña del Misterio Shack, ¿recuerdas? aun conservas lo de la droga, la visión borrosa es temporal, se ira dentro de unas horas. – Sentándose en su cama haciendo que Mabel sintiera el peso extra en el colchón. – Debes dejarme curar esas heridas que tienes, y comprobar si no tienes más.

\- No – Retrocediendo hasta chocar con el respaldo de la cama. – No me toques, yo…

\- No te pedí una negativa – Tomando su brazo hasta que escucho el débil sollozo que soltó la chica, soltándola inmediatamente. Se llevó una mano alisando su pelo rubio aun húmedo, mientras soltaba un suspiro largo de frustración, mordiendo sus labios con suma tolerancia de no llegar a perder los estribos. La joven temblaba de lo asustada que se encontraba. En si le temía. – Por… favor, entiende que es por tu bien. – Aun no se podía creer a si mismo que estaba pidiendo permiso a ella, y más si había utilizado la palabra "Por favor" – Solo esta vez permíteme tratar. - Esperando una respuesta por parte de ella, definitivamente no era su actitud, algo le estaba pasando, y ella era la causante.

\- No quiero que me mires, sé que estas burlándote de mí en este momento. – Encogiéndose de hombros con su mirada perdida. – Por favor yo estoy… sucia. – Gimió de tristeza escondiendo su cabeza entre las rodillas. – Adelante puedes reírte. - Sintiendo una mano enguantada sobre su brazo sujetándolo con delicadeza mientras tiraba de él. – Espera… Bill no estas escuchando. ¡Suéltame!, suéltame por favor. – Empezó a golpear su brazo en defensa, para apartar su toque, varias imágenes de siendo abusada por aquellos sujetos la hacían atribuir al temor de volver a experimentarlo. En cambio Bill retiro el guante de la mano permitiendo el contacto de su piel con la suya, la movió acariciando en un pequeño masaje sobre su muñeca donde antes estaba la cinta aislante, una pequeña llama de color azul clara se hizo presente y fue desvaneciendo la coloración rojiza de la irritación de su piel, donde antes estaba la zona dañada, eliminando el dolor. – Es cálido… - Sin llegar a ver el procedimiento por el problema de su vista. Pero distinguía en manchas las siluetas como si estuviera detrás de una ventana de cristal templado pero opacado, su temblor fue cesando y una línea curvada se formó en sus labios para dar una débil sonrisa. – No quema.

\- Dame tu otro brazo. – Mabel entrego su brazo confiando en el toque del rubio, sintiendo nuevamente la mano de Bill acariciar su piel recorriendo su muñeca y eliminando lo irritado de la zona, sentía un alivio en su piel. Como si nunca hubiese tenido el accidente.

\- Es muy cálido la llama – Dijo la chica suavemente sintiendo calmarse y relajarse, dejando de temblar y remplazándolo por un suave murmullo, disfrutando de su toque. – Ya no me duele, es increíble. – Diciéndole a Bill.

En cambio Bill se detuvo alejando su mano antes de empezar a decir lo que tenía que hacer. Poniendo una expresión neutra.

\- Tienes que retirarte la ropa. – Noto la mirada en shock de su Estrella fugaz, al pedirle que se quitara su ropa, "su ropa", sin llegar analizar un poco la situación. Bill era reconocido mundialmente por no tener tacto con los humanos, en especial con mujeres que iban o fueron abusadas sexualmente. Y en este caso no estaba siendo prudente ante su petición. – ¿Me escuchaste? Quítatela…

Una mano viajo rápidamente a su rostro abofeteándolo, y dejándole una marca rojiza en su mejilla. Bill solo se rio del dolor mientras se sobaba el rostro con su mano. Recuerden el ama el dolor.

\- Esta bien tal vez no fueron las palabras correctas para esta situación. - Quitándose el saco amarillo que traía húmedo y remangándose las mangas de su camisa. – Necesitas tomar una ducha, hay que recuperar tu temperatura adecuada o te dará una fiebre pequeña, y debo decir que estas sucia, asquerosa en el sentido de la palabra. Necesito curarte esas heridas mientras examino que no traigas más en ese cuerpo tuyo, no podrás moverte mucho porque tu cuerpo aun no elimina por completo la droga. Necesitaras mi ayuda para sostenerte y limpiar tu piel, y tiene que ser con agua tibia, porque si utilizas la caliente se te bajara la presión y entonces si tendremos problemas. Velo como un beneficio, donde te toque se ira curando la zona. – Terminando su explicación. – Ahora te quitas la ropa.

Otra mano viajo a su rostro abofeteándolo nuevamente y dejándole otra marca en el cachete. Haciéndole soltar un gemido ronco. Con suma vergüenza se cubrió la boca antes de reclamarle a la jovencita.

\- Deja de hacer eso Estre… ¡Pines! – Quejándose.

\- Eres un jodido pervertido, yo puedo hacerlo sola. – Levantándose abruptamente de la cama, sin llegarle a responder del todo sus piernas haciendo que cayera de bruces contra al suelo. Se sentía mareada y con ganas de vomitar. – Aghh…

\- Eres una humana terca y testaruda. – Pasando un brazo por su cintura para llevarla como costal de papas sobre su costado, Mabel solo se movía intentando zafarse de su agarre pero la diferencia de altura otra vez hizo su jugada, al solo quedar sus pies colgando, mientras era llevada arrastras al baño. – Deja de luchar, que no ves que te llevo al baño humana inútil.

Dejándola en el piso del baño, la chica no pudo más y se acercó al retrete vomitando el restante de la droga, sintiendo su estómago revuelto. – No me gusta esto. – Vomitando más.

\- Es mejor así, expúlsalo – Dijo Bill.

\- No estas ayudando. - Sintiendo el impulso nuevamente de vomitar, sintiendo el amargo sabor de la bilis y lo arenoso del carbón. – Esto es horrible.

\- Ah, lo has tirado todo. – Asomándose curioso. – No lo has dejado terminar de actuar. – Mostrando la tira de tabletas que había consumido. – Cuando termines tu agonía, vuelve a tomarlas. – diciendo con burla en su voz.

\- Eres un ser horrible. – Mostrándole una mueca de desagrado, arrebatándole las tabletas de la mano. - Sabe horrible y quieres que me las tome, no puedes utilizar tu magia y solo quitarme la droga.

\- Eso querida, cuesta y no te gustara saber el precio. – Tocando su hombro. – Así que trágate las tabletas y no cuestione mis métodos de cuidado a un ser humano inútil como tú.

Mabel solo inflo sus mejillas y se limpió con el dorso de la mano la boca, antes de recibir la ayuda de Bill para utilizarlo como soporte, aferrándose a su torso como si se tratara de un pilar, definitivamente la diferencia de altura jugaba su papel muy seriamente, se sentía pequeña estando a su lado, guiándola hacia el lavabo. Sentía un escalofrío recorrer por su columna vertebral. Abriendo el grifo del agua se tomó la misma cantidad de tabletas como cuando estaban en el lago. Chasqueo la lengua de disgusto por la sensación de la tableta. – Definitivamente odiare esto.

\- Amas la sensación de esas tabletas. – Mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica.

Mabel se miró al espejo horrorizada de su apariencia, no podía ver con detalle su rostro pero si podía diferencia las manchas grandes y chicas. Tocándose con los dedos la zona soltó un quejido de dolor. En cambio Bill podía apreciar sus heridas; tenía el rostro magullado entre sus mejillas, un color entre rosado fuerte y un leve violeta; su labio estaba partido y lacerado, la parte de sus ojos estaba hinchado de tantas lagrimas que había derramado; su cabello estaba deshecho la coleta dejando caer unos mechones largos; su ropa estaba dañada y húmeda, sin olvidar que apestaba a la cerveza que la habían obligado a beber. Tenía sucia la piel de barro entre astillas de madera en sus piernas.

\- Esto… - Observándose con tristeza. – Son manchas, mis heridas ¿Verdad?

\- Deja de admirarte, das un aspecto bastante malo. – Llevándola a sentarse en la tapa del retrete, quedando frente a ella. – Descuida Pines, no los veras nuevamente a esos insectos. De seguro Xanthar debe haberse devorado las sobras. Y mi amigo debe estar muy feliz con la piel de ese chico. – Pasando una mano envuelta en llama por la frente de Mabel, para eliminar la hinchazón en la parte frontal de su coronilla.

\- Esto es raro de ti… tú no eres así, deberías estar burlándote de mí o aterrorizando Gravity Falls. – Alejando su mano. - ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con el dorito genocida? – Poniendo una mirada café que mostraba confusión.

Bill estaba harto que le cuestionara por su actitud, ni el mismo sabia porque había aceptado ese trato o porque estaba molesto cuando la salvo. - Cállate saco de carne o te dejo aquí a que termines de pudrirte en tu miseria. – Mostrándole una mirada fría, y una voz cortante, solo quería tenerla recuperada para después volver a molestarla. – No tientes tu suerte, deberías relajarte por el momento, ya que una vez que te recuperes te hare sufrir un infierno de verdad, que querrás suplicar que me aleje de ti.

Mabel no dijo nada solo asintió levemente dejando que continuara con lo que hacía, un silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, era muy incómodo para ella, entre su toque en las zonas afectadas, y la mezcla de imágenes de los sujetos que abusaron de ella, se hicieron presentes en su memoria, como recuerdos fugaces. Bill noto eso en su mirada apagada, solo se concentró en seguir brindándole atención a sus lesiones tocando cada borde irregular.

La chica quiso tratar de olvidar esos recuerdos, mientras se concentraba en lo que hacía el demonio. Sintiendo su mano pasar por su rostro tocándola suavemente, sintiendo las leves caricias y el cálido fuego que emanaba. Cerró los ojos cuando bajo su palma sobre ellos frotando en círculos lentos, el rubio solo atino a soltar una carcajada, rompiendo el silencio que habían formado hace un momento.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto la castaña asustada, sin llegar abrir los ojos.

\- Me imagine sacarte los ojos – Presionando levemente. – Como seria eso.

\- No hagas eso. – Sintiendo la leve presión de sus dedos. – Para, Bill he dicho que pares. – Retirando su mano para comprobar que su vista había regresado a la normalidad, ya no veía borroso como hace un momento, observando con claridad el rostro del rubio muy cerca de ella. Viendo su pelo rebelde alisado hacia atrás, su parche cubriendo su ojo derecho y el otro entrecerrado notando el dorado combinado con los destellos de color ámbar. Se preguntó a si misma, si su mirada cambiaba o cual sería el color de sus ojos originalmente, su piel era lechosa de un color blanco tal vez como la de Gideon, pero sin llegar a tono de su piel. Se detuvo en sus labios entre abiertos viendo unos dientes afilados. – B-Bill… que haces… tan c-cerca – Tartamudeando de lo nerviosa que estaba, un rubor se cubrió entre el puente de la nariz hasta sus orejas. Tratando de alejarlo con sus manos posicionándolas en su pecho, sintiendo su ropa húmeda y la tela fría. – Bill… tú estás.

\- Quien lo diría, te alivie la ceguera. Ahora quédate quieta – Colocando sus manos envueltas en llamas, sobre ambas mejillas volviendo hacer leves masajes eliminando los moretones. Su dedo toco una mordida de dientes. Frunció el ceño mostrando una leve molestia estaba enojado, quería volver a revivir el miserable humano para volver a torturarlo. – Despreciables… pueden llegar a ser. – Necesitaba controlar este mal humor, y esta extraña sensación que oprimía su pecho con dolor, quería descargar su ira.

Mabel observaba su expresión enojada, temía que perdiera el control como hace un rato cuando estaban en el lago y la había salvado. No quería recordad nuevamente aquellos gritos de súplica, quería olvidar todo lo sucedido de esta noche. Solo quería olvidarlo.

\- ¡Oye! – Colocando una mano sobre su rostro para calmarlo. – Estoy bien, gracias a ti – Mostrándole una sonrisa para opacar su tristeza, quería olvidarlo todo. – Pensé que nadie me ayudaría… nadie podía escucharme. Se supone que iba ser una buena noche. – Observando como el demonio se relajaba un poco a su toque. – Perdón no pude agradecerte, estás haciendo un enorme esfuerzo en ayudarme. – Su mirada se ponía cristalina, sintiendo el picor de las lágrimas. Quería recordarse que estaba bien, que aquel demonio que tanto temía la había salvado. Y la había traído a casa al lado de su familia, pero las lágrimas terminaron saliendo y haciendo su recorrido por sus mejillas, mientras se esforzaba en mantener su sonrisa solo para él. – Estoy siendo muy llorona otra vez, debes estar molesto de verme llora todo este tiempo. No soy más que una niña llorona como tú dices, una inmadura, un saco de carne inmaduro.

Bill puso una mirada fija en sus ojos, inclinándose cerca de la joven, mientras lanzaba un leve gruñido de frustración y enojo, seguido pasó un dedo por sus labios haciendo que la castaña soltara un quejido de dolor, hasta que se acercó cerrando la brecha entre él y ella, uniendo sus labios con los suyos envueltos en una llama entre medio. Sintiendo el contacto suave de su piel moviéndolos lentamente, Mabel soltó un gemido de dolor un momento ante el contacto, hasta que dejo de sentir las grietas que tenía en sus labios y su herida en la parte inferior. Quiso apartarse pero una mano retenía su huida, colocándola detrás de su cabeza. Su cara se calentó bastante, no sabía si era porque había recuperado su temperatura o porque le había dado fiebre, o él hecho que su enemigo jurado la estaba besando de una manera tierna, y no por primera vez, sino por segunda vez en esta misma noche. El rubio mordió levemente su labio inferior provocando que abriera un poco la boca y adentrara su lengua, la castaña solo soltaba gemidos y leves suspiros entre cortados. Tenía miedo de continuar, aquellas imágenes la invadían, abriendo levemente los ojos se encontró su mirada café con el color amarillo de sus ojos entre los destellos del color ámbar, viendo la pupila afilada. Los recuerdos de una mala noche estaban siendo desvanecidos, olvidándolos. Coloco sus manos tímidamente sobre las solapas del cuello de su camisa, aferrándose como si fuera un bote salvavidas, poco a poco dejo que aquellos recuerdos se desvanecieran por completo. No sabía qué hacer, su corazón martillaba fuertemente, temiendo que él lo escuchara. Un poco temerosa empezó a tocar su lengua jugando con la suya, entre el beso, se apartaban un poco para permitirle el paso del aire, antes de reunirse nuevamente, por lo que Bill no desaprovecho el momento, para pasar su otra mano por la cintura de ella envolviéndola para después levantarla del retrete, obligándola a envolver sus piernas en su cintura a pesar de su estatura tuvo que inclinarse, tomando su cuerpo pequeño para él sintiendo la curva de sus caderas. Anhelaba sentirla pasando su mano por su espalda baja y un poco por debajo de su trasero, provocándole a la castaña gemidos roncos a través de su boca, se estaba volviendo loco de tan solo escucharla. Se inclinó para después sentarse nuevamente en el retrete, quedando ella a horcajadas encima de su regazo inclinándose para cerrar el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos.

\- Bill… - Gimiendo su nombre, sintiendo su mano viajar por debajo de su espalda hasta por arriba del torso femenino, sintiendo por encima del sujetador parte de su pecho cubierto. – Espera… - Pero sus labios fueron atrapados nuevamente.

El demonio demandaba más de su contacto por lo que aumento sus movimientos en su boca, era algo inexperta la adolescente en él beso, pero estaba seguro que le enseñaría, ya no había una llama de por medio, se separó de ella sintiéndola tensionarse mientras respiraba con dificultad observando como su pecho bajaba rápidamente, y un hilo de saliva los unía. Bill se relamió los labios con gusto, se acercó al oído de la joven hablando seductoramente y con una voz tan ronca que denotaba lujuria.

\- Me estas provocando demasiado – Besando el lóbulo de su oreja – Tengo un límite. – Pasando una mano con sumo cuidado por sus muslos, sintiendo el contacto de su piel con la del demonio del sueño, con la misma llama fue eliminando los múltiples arañazos, que le había provocado sus captores dañando su delicada piel. Haciendo que Mabel soltara pequeños gemidos que trataba inútilmente tapar su boca con sus manos, mientras un sonrojo color cereza cubría su rostro. – No quiero hacerte daño… aun. – Tomando el borde de sus calcetas altas para tirar de ellas de una en una, y después pasar rápidamente su mano por las piernas.

\- ¡Aah! – Un jadeo soltó al sentir sus caricias. Moviéndose un poco puro sentir algo duro en su entrepierna, asustándose cuando golpeaba su parte intima. Le recorrió un escalofrío haciéndola temblar. – B-Bill…

\- Aun no es el momento. - Separándola de él bruscamente, mientras se levantaba y abría la cortina de baño para introducirla adentro en la regadera. Haciendo aparecer un banco, para que pudiera sentarse. – Aséate, tienes fiebre. – Dijo secamente antes de salir del cuarto de baño y dejarla sola, dejándole privacidad.

No sabía lo que había sucedido, Mabel sentía su corazón latir violentamente, estaba confundida con ese demonio, la había tocado cuidadosamente hace un momento y después la beso a un estilo francés de manera caliente, que solo había visto en las películas de clasificación B15. Si hace un momento se sentía abatida en la tristeza y asustada por que acababa de tener una experiencia horrible esta noche con unos sujetos desconocidos, pues ahora estaba confundida, con un dolor en el pecho por su corazón acelerado de tantas emociones, y terriblemente en shock por lo que dijo. Un grito interno demandaba respuestas mientras se cubría el rostro que de seguro parecía de color de un tomate maduro, o más rojo que el pelo de Wendy. Ese jodidamente endemoniado dorito illuminati estaba intentando matarla de un paro cardiaco o una hemorragia interna.

\- ¿Qué hare? – Susurro para sí misma, aprovechando que estaba sola para limpiarse el cuerpo. Y bajar según la fiebre o eso creía.

Mientras tanto nuestro querido demonio se estaba dando en toda la mazorca contra la pared, golpeándose muy duro la cabeza, para eliminar todo pensamiento lascivo y sucio. Sí definitivamente Bill Cipher no tenía tacto para tratar a mujeres, que iban o fueron abusadas sexualmente. Solo tenía que calmarse retirando el lazo de su corbatín y entre abriendo tres botones de su camisa, mientras se debatía entre regresar a su dimensión y arreglar su pequeño asunto o esperar un milagro de allá bajo, refiriéndose al infierno para que la chica ceda temprano a pecar junto con él. Miro curioso entre sus cosas nuevamente para distraerse de su problema, observando los libros que leía, la mayoría novelas de fantasía y misterio, con romance en ello. Abriendo el cajón observo un cepillo para cabello, una caja con diferentes aretes, otra con ligas, cintas de colores, un alhajero pequeño con pocas joyas de importancia, un estuche de lápices, un cuadernillo de notas musicales; este se hizo una nota mental para investigar qué clase de instrumento toca, y una tira anticonceptiva, un mechón de unicornio…. ¡Esperen! Bill fijo su vista de regreso y saco el pequeño paquete con dos pastillas, el infierno le estaba sonriendo, pero fue interrumpido por una voz femenina dentro del baño.

-¡Bill! – Gritando a través de la puerta, con las mejillas rosadas. – Puedes pasarme ropa… no importa la combinación lo que sea, es bueno. – Le estaba dando demasiada confianza al demonio.

El sujeto se acercó al armario tomando lo primero que vio; un suéter holgado de color verde oscuro, unos pantalones de pijama con un patrón de patas de gato, unas bragas color azul. Llevaba en las manos la ropa dirigiéndose abrir la puerta de baño, *Vision de Bill Cipher* sorprendiendo a la chica quien lo miraba avergonzada con las mejillas sonrosadas y sujetando fuertemente la toalla que estaba atada a su figura desnuda. Ahora se debatía entre tirar la ropa y violarla en ese mismo instante o entregar la ropa amablemente y salir.

Mabel trago preocupada cuando respondió llamando al demonio levantando una ceja con nerviosismo. – Me la das… - Esperando a que reaccionara.

\- Estúpida humana solo ponte estos horribles harapos – Tirándole la ropa mientras salía furioso del cuarto, y se dirigía nuevamente a golpearse la cabeza y la vez arañando la pared. – Es el mismísimo infierno, necesito arrancarle la piel, marcarla…

 _ **Exacto eligió: entregar la ropa amablemente y salir.**_

Escucho la apertura de la puerta y a la chica que salía del cuarto de baño, dirigiéndose a paso lento hacia su cama, dirigió su mirada a ella observándola cansada. Aún tenía las mejillas con un leve tiñes rojizo. Otro silencio incomodo se formó en la habitación, hasta que la chica decidió romperlo.

\- Oye, tú también deberías tomar un baño. - Mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa. – Sobre hace un momento…

\- Eso lo se asquerosa mortal. – Entrando al cuarto de baño.

Ahora si la chica estaba bien confundida con la actitud del rubio.

.

.

Mientras tanto con la familia Pines, Stan y Dipper habían regresado de dejar a casa a Grenda y Candy. Entre Gideon que lo habían llevado al hospital para tratarlo, durante todo ese tiempo que estuvieron ausentes fuera de la cabaña, no había señales de que Bill haya bajado o Mabel. Veían a Ford sentado en la mesa del comedor pensativo; Melody estaba alimentando a Mike con un biberón preparado con formula, mientras que Soos se había ocupado reparando un tostador para distraerse un momento. Dipper se acercó sentándose en la mesa mirando el reloj que marcaba la 1 de la madrugada.

\- ¿Aun no deja? – Pregunto el gemelo por saber noticias de su hermana, a lo que le habían comentado las chicas era que los sujetos que estaban detrás de ellos, los habían atacado con la intención de llevárselas, pero no lograron su cometido por que su hermana había molestado a uno de ellos con tal de que soltaran a su amiga Candy, con esto último la secuestraron y en un intento desesperado por salvarla invocaron al ser más despreciable, vil y manipulador. Ahora él estaba encerrado con su hermana en su habitación y sin saber que clase cosas le estaría haciendo. – Dios es como invocar al mismísimo Satanás, a que te ayude a deshacerte de un puto problema para meterte en otro.

\- ¡Dipper! Cuida tu lenguaje – Dijo Melody reprendiendo al muchacho, mientras se dirigía a Ford. – No podemos acércanos a preguntar o… - Siendo interrumpida por Ford.

\- No, claramente está molesto, pero no lo sé, molestó ¿Por qué? Por invocarlo, por hacer un trato con él, ¿Por qué lo estaría? – Rascándose la sien. – También estoy preocupado por esas heridas que trae mi sobrina.

\- Esa jovencita de lentes había mencionado que uno de los sujetos la había abofeteado, antes de llevársela. – Stan estaba furioso, tenía ganas de desquitarse con alguien, llevándose una mano a su rostro. – Mi calabaza la lastimaron, y ese loco desquiciado no nos deja acercarnos a ella.

\- Tío Stan… - Dijo Dipper. – Es mi culpa, no debí discutir con ella, debí seguirla para ver que estuviera bien. No sabía que le harían daño esos sujetos, confiaba que estuviera bien con sus amigos. – Sentía mucha culpa, apretando las manos. - De seguro me odia por ser el peor hermano en el mundo.

\- Chico deja de cargar toda la culpa, tu hermana no te odia ten por seguro. – Hablo Ford sobando la cabeza del castaño. – Creo que tendrás que dormir en el sillón.

\- Eso parece…

.

.

Mabel seguía sentada en la cama abrazando uno de sus peluches un delfín de color azul, tratando de analizar la situación. Esta noche había ido al concierto de sus dos grupos de bandas favoritas y lo estaba pasando bien junto a su hermano, después estaba celosa de Dipper y Pacifica cuando se besaron en plena canción; unos sujetos desconocidos las habían invitado a ella y sus amigos a tomar algo en la fuente de sodas, era una trampa; había discutido con su hermano; la secuestraron e iban abusar completamente de ella, su enemigo había venido a su rescate y la había salvado. Ahora había experimentado un beso caliente con él mismo demonio que había aterrorizado y condenado al pueblo a un extraño apocalipsis hace unos pocos años atrás.

\- Ok Mabel esto ha sido una noche de locos, te sientes muy culpable porque tus amigos invocaron al nacho volador. – Tratando de calmarse y respirar hondo.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose completamente, revelándose un apuesto y jodidamente caliente cuerpo de Bill, exponiendo su torso desnudo como unas gotas recorrían su piel viajando desde sus pectorales hasta sus abdominales bien formados, observando un tatuaje en el costado derecho de espalda con unos extraños símbolos, se fijó más de estos tatuajes en sus deltoides, tríceps, bíceps, notando que había tres triángulos posados en su antebrazo, por cada lado. Sin tanto exceso de musculo, simplemente Mabel podría decir que es el hombre perfecto. Oculto parte de su rostro en el peluche que sostenía firmemente con sus manos, como si de un escudo se tratara. Sin perder la vista en sus movimientos mientras se secaba el pelo con una de las toallas de Dipper, notando que no estaba su típico sombrero de copa, una de sus preguntas había sido contestada, el sombrero si se lo podía quitar, lo que traía en ese momento era el parche oscuro con el dibujo de un ojo tapando en donde estaba su ojo derecho, Mabel tenía una enorme curiosidad de saber si detrás del parche encontraría el otro par o un ojo dañado. Bajo su mirada hasta encontrarlo que solo una toalla cubría su cintura hasta por encima de la rodilla.

Bill miro divertido como la niña se ruborizaba completamente ante su presencia, escuchando claramente cada pensamiento que tenía acerca de él. Alisando su pelo se acercó a ella riendo con el fin de molestarla, amaba molestarla y sacarla de quicio, hasta llevarla al borde de la desesperación y lograr su cometido de hacerla enfadar.

\- ¿Qué diría Pino? si escuchara los pensamientos sucios de su hermanita hacia mí. – Soltando una risa mientras se acercaba a la cama de ella, mostrando una sonrisa seductora y a la vez coqueta. – Me halagas Pines, y si todo lo que ves es natural incluso lo que está debajo de esta toa… - Recibió un almohadazo sacándolo de su cama.

\- ¡Pervertido! Que no ves que hay una dama aquí, lárgate a ponerte ropa. – Aventándole lo que tenía a la mano. Haciendo que el otro saliera corriendo al baño.

Bill se sobaba los golpes que había recibido mientras ladraba con furia a la chica. – Mi ropa esta mojada, que sugieres que use. – No escucho respuesta de la castaña. – Puedo andar desnudo. – Observo que se abría la puerta del baño para revelar a Mabel. – Entonces lo pensaste… - Pero fue golpeado por la ropa que le había aventado al rostro, antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- ¡Estúpido Bill! – Grito antes de dirigirse a su cama y tratar de descansar.

.

.

Bill había salido con un suéter que fue al parecer pertenecer a Dipper, y unos pantalones de su pijama. Estaba hecho una furia, quería reclamarle por darle este tipo de vestimenta, pero noto que dormitaba bajo las sabanas, su rostro estaba calmado y respiraba de una forma tranquila, no como hace rato cuando habían llegado a la cabaña, hizo aparecer una silla aun lado de su cama, sentándose a observarla dormir como muchas noches la había visto. La noche se hizo presente en esa habitación un silencio en el bosque había, los sonidos de una respiración acompasada entre pequeños ronquidos era lo que se escuchaba en la habitación.

\- Parecer una criatura de estatura chica, ronca muy fuerte. – Burlándose de ella mientras picaba con un dedo su mejilla. – _Hey estas dormida –_ Dijo en un leve susurro. Checando en su rostro que ya no llevaba ninguna herida ni hinchazón en la piel, su color había regresado a la normalidad. Fijo su ojo en sus labios entre abiertos. – Debo admitir que sabias delicioso, Estrella fugaz. – Apartándose para acomodarse en la silla colocando un codo en el reposabrazos y con el puño sobre su mentón, mostrando una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro.

Mabel había abierto los ojos despertándose un poco de su sueño, ladeando su rostro para ver al demonio sentado a su lado, dedicándole una mirada fija con su único ojo amarillo entre la oscuridad de la habitación. Hizo un leve puchero la joven mientras se cubría con su manta hasta por encima de la mitad de su rostro.

\- ¿No duermes? – Pregunto curiosa la castaña. – Allá hay una cama.

\- Yo no duermo, se lo has notado. – Recordándole cuando estuvo el tiempo en la cabaña no lo veía dormirse, incluso Dipper se lo había dicho.

\- Espera, pero cuando estuviste en el cuerpo de Dipper si sentías cansancio. – Dijo Mabel. – Yo lo vi.

\- Cuerpo humano, yo sigo siendo un demonio de energía.

\- Entonces no duermes y no te alimentas como nosotros. - Recordando cuando la rescato en el fondo del lago. – ¿Respiras?

\- Mayor capacidad que usted, puedo llegar aguantar una cierta cantidad de tiempo. – Levantando una ceja curiosa. – Lo dices por lo del lago.

Asintiendo levemente. – Por un momento pensé que no me ayudarías a subir a la superficie.

\- No quería que subieras a la superficie. – Curvando una sonrisa llena de malicia.

\- Iba morir ahogada.

\- No, no ibas a estar, si yo seguía dándote el aire que necesitabas. Aparte quería una recompensa por mis buenas acciones.

\- Asesinar no es una buena acción. – Dije con amargura en mi voz. – Aun no sé qué le diré a mi familia o con qué cara los veré. – Tratando de reprimir un sollozo. – Perdón…

\- No estas obligada a verlos – Ladeando la mirada a otra dirección. – Te propongo un trato.

\- ¿Un trato?

\- Puede ir a visitar mi dimensión, cuando usted quiera ocultarse de su familia y de sus amigos sin que la molesten. – Mostrando una pequeña llave larga. – Solo tiene que colocarla en cualquier cerradura de una puerta, girarla y abrir. Y en unos segundos estará abierto un portal directo hacia mi dimensión.

\- ¿Eso no liberaría un Raromagedón? No me está engañando otra vez. – Mirándolo con desconfianza.

\- ¡Oh! como me gustaría desatar el caos nuevamente, pero debo admitir que el portal no puede traspasar a su mundo. Por desgracia, ya trate de intentarlo una vez. – Mostrando una sonrisa de culpa. – Entonces acepta.

\- ¿Qué quieres a cambio? – Sabiendo que los tratos de Bill pedían algo a cambio, ya sea pequeño o grande.

\- Nada – Dijo el demonio cambiando su expresión por una neutra. – Solo si llegas a visitar mi dimensión, le diré que sea cuidadosa, y que tiene muchas habitaciones para ocultarse. – Claramente Bill mentía para sus propósitos, pero así atrapaba a los de su interés.

\- Un lugar donde ocultarme… - Tomando la llave de su mano. – En cualquier momento.

\- Cualquier momento. – Extendiéndole una mano envuelta en llamas. – Somos aliados lo recuerdas, tres contratos bien formados.

\- Sí – Dije para después estrechar mi mano con la suya, viendo como la llama se extinguía. - Bill lo que pediré es egoísta, pero… puedes quedarte a mi lado mañana. Quiero enfrentar esta situación, y decirle a mi familia.

\- Los humanos son extraños a sus emociones – Sintiendo como ella tomaba su mano con la suya, siento el calor de su piel con la fría.

\- También déjame tomar tu mano, mientras duermo.

\- Entonces me tendrás retenido, Pines. – Sintiendo su agarre.

\- Estoy bien, puedes decirlo… no me duele. – Dedicándole una sonrisa. Dejando que él leyera su pensamiento antes de escuchar su voz pronunciar, su apodo.

\- Estrella fugaz. – Solo él podía pronunciar aquel nombre.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

Que pensaron que habría sexo explícito y desenfrenado en este capítulo. Eh~ pecadores jajaja. Yo dije anteriormente que Bill iba cuidarla y tratar esas heridas *guiño* no abusar de ella *guiño* no provocarla *guiño*

El siguiente capítulo será que no habrá tanto romance ya que debemos solucionar todo esto, así que será reconciliaciones y esperemos que la familia Pines acepte al Triangulito diabólico.

Nuevamente les hago un aviso importante, el siguiente puede que tarde cuatro días en subir ¿Por qué? My best friend cumple años Hell Yeah! Y quiero celebrar junto con ella como buena amiga que soy.

Espero ansiosamente su opinión y comentarios del capítulo, que esta historia va prendiéndose poquito a poquito. Como la canción de Justin Biber y Luis fonsi… Des-pa-ci-to~

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	14. Chapter 13

¡Hola Todos! Actualizando este fanfic, aquí traigo la continuación del siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" Mabel debe enfrentar a su familia pero no lo hará sola.

 **Nota:** Habrá momentos en _cursiva_ indicando acciones de los mismos personajes. Y otros – _cursiva –_ cuando este murmurando o susurrando en voz baja.

Nota2: Agradezco los comentarios que me dejan chicos estoy enormemente sorprendida por la cantidad de visitas y comentarios que me han dejado en mi primer MaBill, ahora sin más llego la sección preguntas, respuestas y agradecimiento; RouseStar te emocionaste por el capítulo jaja yo también pienso que debería ya Bill darle duro contra la pared a Mabel, pero eso arruinaría la diversión y sufrimiento que le quiero causar al dorito volador, pero no desesperes le darán uso a las pastillitas; Sra. Meow me dio risa tu comentario con el "alto ahí loca" me recordó al Ralph de los Simpson, gracias por seguir la historia; Sizery si te digo que siente seguro te doy spoiler de esta historia, y no queremos eso, gracias por comentar; ParkJeBin1203 tienes razón se está conteniendo, pero oye no son los únicos tatuajes que tiene, no detalle los que tiene en la espalda 7u7 jeje, saludos y gracias por seguir la historia; Elbani claro que en la fiesta no parabas de bailar y comer bocadillos jaja, siempre vigilándome para ver que escribiera algo, ¡Shameee! Pero aquí está publicado, pecadora ya sabes lo que se avecina; Antuane2003 gracias por seguirme y claro que aún no termina, todavía falta; Xion-chan 14 gracias por comentar y acerca de Candy y Grenda tal vez en el siguiente explique su pago hacia Bill; Salgata solo te puedo decir que se avecina lemon salvaje; fatima damian curiosamente me han dicho que no aparece a veces mi historia o cuando actualizo, no sé si sea fallo de pero tratare de actualizarlo, gracias por comentar; hitomi62 no desesperes ya actualice, sorry por tardanza es que dicen que se sube dentro de 30 minutos pero yo creo que les toma una hora y que bueno que te guste mi historia, si ya sé que se avecina lemon en esta historia, pero vamos hacer sufrir a Bill un poquito jeje, y como digo tratare de actualizar cad días.

Rating: M

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella fugaz y Bill Cipher.

 _ **Aviso: Capítulo modificado por cambios en la corrección de palabras y ortografía**_. _**Y anexo de diálogos en la historia.**_

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

.

 **.**

 **Capítulo Trece: ¿Por qué tiene que ser grosero?**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Moviéndose su cuerpo entre las mantas de su cama, movió sus manos tocando sobre el colchón y pasándolas por encima de la cabeza, se estiro un poco mientras abría sus ojos lentamente, con la palma de su mano se tallo los ojos eliminando cualquier rastro de sueño. Se sentía aun con cansancio, pero ella sabía que tenía que levantarse, bostezo abriendo su boca y cubriéndola con su mano. Sentándose sobre la cama termino estirándose aún más sus músculos, haciendo que su mano viajara encima de su pelo para revolverlo y acariciarlo con sumo cuidado.

\- Es un ritual que haces para levantarte pequeña humana. – Tomando una carta entre sus dedos, para después posicionarla dentro de una pirámide de cartas de naipe, que tenía levitando aun lado suyo. – ¿Te gusta?

Mabel miro asombrada la enorme pirámide de cartas que estaba enfrente de ella, aunque estaba tentada en tirarla. Prefirió evitar tocar cualquier carta, no sabía si el demonio se molestaría por tal acción, por parte de ella. Aun no definían cuál era su relación.

\- Lo hiciste en la noche. – Le pregunto al rubio, recibiendo como respuesta un movimiento en su cabeza, asintiendo en silencio. Mientras terminaba de fijar la carta. – Es Increíble.

\- Dato curioso mi mortal – Haciendo hincapié en la construcción de su pirámide. – Estas pirámides egipcias tienen un propósito, contener la "esencia" del rey por toda la eternidad. Según los humanos que construyeron esto, su rey resucitaría, y ascendería al cielo para vivir eternamente entre los dioses, transfigurado en una estrella. – Moviendo la con su poder de telequinesis la enorme pirámide, encima de la cama, levitando sobre la chica. – Los mortales pueden dar risa por cosas como esta.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Mirando por encima de su cama la pirámide de forma amenazante, y la sonrisa maliciosa que se asomaba en el rostro del rubio.

El demonio solo resoplo antes de dar un golpe a su pirámide de naipes, esparciendo la gran cantidad de cartas sobre la chica, haciendo que ella se cubriera con sus brazos el rostro recibiendo la enorme cantidad de cartas, sobre ella. – Ahora… - Cayendo encima del cuerpo de la adolescente, tomando sus brazos y poniéndolas a los lados de su cabeza, sujetándola firmemente y quedando su rostro cerca del suyo mientras daba una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes afilados. – Creo que usted ascenderá a los cielos, ya que esta sepultada en una enorme pirámide de cartas, no lo crees Estrella fugaz. – Observando con detenimiento su rostro levemente enrojecido, apreciando su expresión tímida e inocente. – Solo quédate así.

\- Bill… - Sintiendo muy de cerca su rostro, sus labios estaban a punto de ser tocados nuevamente por los suyos, hasta que un gruñido en el estómago de la chica se hizo sonar lo suficiente para que él escuchara. Poniéndose colorada de su rostro al igual que un tomate.

El rubio se apartó dejándola libre, para después soltar una carcajada estruendosa, mientras se bajaba de ella. – ¿Hambrienta humana?

Mabel solo inflo sus mofletes con molestia antes de apartarse las mantas, pateándolas con suma molestia; esparciendo las cartas sobre su cama y en el piso de su habitación.

\- A Dipper no le gustara ver este desastre. Mira lo que has hecho. – Regañándole por el desastre de cartas. – Júntalas, me iré a cambiar – Tomando lo primero que encontró del armario y dirigiéndose al baño.

\- Como diga mi Führer – Diciéndolo en forma de broma. Escuchando el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y echar el pestillo en el cuarto de baño. – Bien solo será un instante. – Tronando sus dedos hizo desaparecer las cartas. Dirigía su mirada hacia la ropa prestada que ella le dio anoche. – Esto es incómodo, si tan solo Pino le hiciera crecer esos huesos inútiles que tiene.

Se quitó la ropa retirándose el suéter de color gris y los pantalones de pijama azul oscuro que le quedaban cortos. Un aura oscura en forma de neblina lo cubrió completamente de su cuerpo, y en un instante apareció con una vestimenta formal, solo sin su abrigo; llevaba una camisa de manga larga color amarillo pastel, con un tapiz de fondo color gris oscuro dentro de las muñecas y con dos botones a cada lado con las líneas del borde redondo, tenía un corte de cuello tipo francés; llevaba un chaleco con el corte en forma "V" largo con un término de tres botones color oscuro; una corbata de 100% seda italiana color oscuro descansaba en su cuello con un nudo de corbata tipo Windsor; llevaba pantalones negros corte Slim pegados a sus piernas y unos zapatos de vestir con una hebilla plateada en forma de triángulo en la esquina con la suela roja "Cortesía de una marca mundialmente reconocida" Paso sus manos por su pelo acomodándose unos mechones rubios salvajes, que se mantenía a los lados de su rostro.

\- Muy bien, me conformo así con esta vestimenta simple. – Acomodándose el chaleco oscuro. Antes de ver a Mabel salir del cuarto, con la boca abierta. – Mujer es de mala educación admirar a un dios del caos de esa manera.

\- Es solo que… - Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas a verlo atractivo con ese traje, no importa lo que usara. Le haría ver ese toque formal y maduro. – Es demasiado elegante. – Recordándose que solo había visto, ese tipo de ropa en las revistas de las tiendas departamentales más caras en su ciudad, cuando mencionaban una nueva marca de temporada.

\- Niña tonta es necesario vestirse bien. – Acercándose a ella para mirarla de pies a cabeza. – Hablando de vestirse bien.

Mabel le lanzo una mirada incomoda al ver que se detenía analizar su vestimenta, evaluando cada aspecto de su ropa, con un ojo crítico, antes de rodar su mirada hacia atrás y con su mano materializar su bastón. Dando pequeños golpes en la punta de su pie.

Vio que ella llevaba un Jersey holgado color crema, con el corte de cuello redondo, dejando al descubierto una pequeña parte de su escote, donde mostraba su clavícula y la exposición de su piel; unos shorts azul claros con apariencia deslavada y unas zapatillas color cuero, era su conjunto; su cabello largo y castaño estaba recogido en una trenza sencilla. En si era una mezcla entre inocente e infantil para Bill, por lo que golpeo su bastón al piso nuevamente.

\- Puedo arreglar tu vestimenta Estrella fugaz.

\- No es necesario. – Dije molesta antes de girarme. – Estoy bien así. Me gusta. – Apunto de abrir la puerta, es retenida por una mano antes de levantar la cabeza y encontrarse con una mirada amarilla con sus ojos color café.

\- Entonces mínimo utilice esto. – Mostrándole un collar de plata; con la cadena fina y con un colgante en forma globo de cristal con el contenido de un diente de león. Antes de que la mujer le dirigiera una mirada de forma sospechosa, ante la joyería. – No estoy pidiendo nada a cambio, solo úselo.

Mabel tomo el pendiente entre sus manos y lo miro con gusto, admirando su diseño. – Es hermoso.

\- Permítame – Retirándolo de sus manos para después posicionarse en su cuello y apartar su cabello a un lado. Colocando el pendiente en la posición fija de su cuello, cerrando el broche antes de apartarse y volver admirar la parte superior de su suéter. – Mucho mejor.

\- ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Bill? – Tocando el collar con la punta de mis dedos. – Eres demasiado amable.

\- Estoy haciendo algo bueno y tú me criticas – Golpeando su frente con sus dos dedos. – Vamos, deja de perder el tiempo, me necesitas. – Mostrándole una sonrisa afilada.

\- Eso lo sé – Desviando su mirada de la suya.

El demonio coloco una mano encima de la puerta de madera, rompiendo el sello invisible que había puesto en la habitación. Abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar a la chica a su lado, estaban a punto de bajar cuando sintió una mano temblar, tomando de la manga de su camisa.

\- Lo siento… - Apartando su mano con rapidez, como si hubiera tocado algo eléctrico. – No lo hare.

En cambio el rubio solo bufo y antes de mostrar una expresión neutra, mirando a la pobre adolescente temblar de miedo. Se acercó y tomo su mano aplicando su agarre sobre su muñeca, para guiarla, bajando las escaleras un poco rápido, llegando a lo que es cerca del recibidor de la tienda.

\- Bill… espera yo no sé, si estoy lista – Mostrándose con un poco de miedo en su voz.

\- Mabel – Llamándola.

Dijo una voz desde el umbral de la entrada a la estancia. Una mujer con rizos de color miel, cargando entre sus brazos un niño.

\- Estaba muy preocupada – Acercándose a ella lentamente, mirando al demonio para darle su consentimiento de acercarse un poco más. – Corazón estaba muy preocupada por ti, no sabía cómo te encontrabas. – Abrazando a la chica.

\- Melody… - Sintiendo unas lagrimas recorrer por sus mejillas mientras abrazaba de vuelta a la mujer, que la consideraba como una segunda madre. – Estoy bien, yo estoy bien. Estoy aquí. – Sintió unas pequeñas manos tomando los mechones de su pelo, siendo jalados. – No me olvidado de ti Mike. – Prestando atención a las protestas que hacia el pequeño. Tomando al niño entre sus brazos, mientras le hacía mimos y leves pucheros graciosos. Escuchando la suave risa que hacía.

Melody se acercó a Bill recibiéndolo con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias por traerla. – Le dijo a Bill antes de recibir una mueca de arrogancia por parte de él. Aunque Melody sabía que no lo admitiría. – También estabas preocupado por ella. – Observando a la joven jugar con su hijo.

\- Humana cuida tu lengua, no es suficiente un "de nada" – Viendo con recelo a Mabel jugar con el niño. – Esa bola de masa de carne, no hace más que recibir atención de Estrella fugaz.

\- Esa masa de carne es mi hijo – Dijo molesta Melody. – Y su nombre es Mike.

\- Oh entonces el primate tiene madre – Dijo en tono gracioso.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Encarándolo. Estaba a punto de golpearlo, cuando escucho la voz de la chica.

\- Melody y los demás – Dijo Mabel entregándole el niño para evitar una discusión entre ella y Bill.

\- Soos salió de compras con Stan, Dipper está en la sala de descanso y Stanford en el sótano.

\- Ya veo – Mostrándose un poco desanimada.

Un sonido se escuchó de su estómago nuevamente, poniendo las mejillas coloradas de la castaña en un color rojizo, llena de vergüenza. Melody le dio una sonrisa antes de guiarla a la cocina.

\- Debes estar hambrienta – Colocando al niño en la carriola. Tomando su mandil. – En un momento te sirvo, lo que hice.

Mabel solo se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, mientras que el demonio solo atinaba a una sonrisa llena de burla, tomando asiento frente a ella.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya – Colocando un codo en la mesa y posicionando su mentón sobre su dorso. – Tu estomago demanda alimentos, lanzando gruñidos salvajes.

\- Eres molesto – Dirigiéndole una mirada irritante. – Puedes quedarte en silencio.

\- Déjame pensarlo – Golpeando con la punta de su dedo enguantado, su labio antes de darle una respuesta. – Creo que no.

\- Dios que molesto. – Dijo golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa.

\- _Dios no existe –_ Burlándose de la chica en una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – No pudiendo escucharlo por lo bajo.

\- Nada.

\- Te quedaras – Mirando el tenedor mientras lo hacía girar.

\- Me lo pediste – Imitándola al golpear una cuchara hacerla girar, solo con la diferencia de que esta no se detenía, en ningún momento. – Aunque Stanford está deseoso por tener mi cabeza, colgada en alguna pared.

\- Bill…yo

No pudo responderle cuando llego Melody con dos platos de lo que parecía contener; huevos y tocino, aun lado se encontraban dos rebanadas de pan tostado para cada quien.

\- De acuerdo coman – Mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Se ve delicioso, gracias Mel – Dijo Mabel antes de empezar a comer de su plato. Poniendo un rostro lleno de placer al sentir el alimento caliente, y el sabor del huevo.

\- Eso es bueno. – Viendo como la castaña ponía un rostro de felicidad pura. En cambio Bill…

\- Mujer le he dicho que no necesito alimentos – Mostrando una expresión desagrado. – Soy un… - Pero fue interrumpido por una mirada siniestra y maligna de la mujer.

\- Te lo tragas. – Con voz firme.

Dirigiéndose a su hijo para tomar un biberón y llevarlo a la otra habitación a alimentarlo.

\- Quiero ver ese plato vacío cuando regrese. – Amenazando a Bill.

\- Desagradable humana – Picando el huevo con la cuchara. – Fácilmente podría mandarla a una dimensión de tortura o dejarla calva de por vida.

\- Bill intenta comer – Mirando como mutilaba al pobre huevo, con sumo desprecio. – Esta delicioso lo que prepara ella.

\- Tu lo necesitas, yo no.

\- Dame eso. – Arrebatándole la cuchara de las manos, antes de acercarse a su plato y cortar una porción del huevo mutilado y acercarlo a él. – Abre la boca.

\- No meterás eso a mi boca – Riendo en su intento en alimentarlo. – Esa sustancia gelatinosa debería ir mejor a la tuya.

\- Solo un bocado – Empujando la cuchara entre sus labios. – Oh Mel se pondrá triste y llorada. – Tratando de convencerlo.

\- Tu excusa es inútil. – Claramente no le importaba lo que sucediera a esa mujer.

\- Entonces… - Bajando la cuchara un poco, antes de poner una expresión triste, amenazando con llorar. – Yo empezare a llorar y te odiare más, y nunca te lo perdonare tonto nacho… - Observando cómo se inclinaba la boca del rubio, y se acercaba a la cuchara, donde sostenía el huevo, para tomar el bocado del alimento.

\- Contenta – Masticando el alimento con sumo enojo. – Esto es innecesario, ni siquiera lo ocupo. – Quitándole la cuchara y consumiendo más del alimento.

\- ¿A que sabe? – Dije de forma curiosa mientras consumía mi propio plato. Quería saber lo que piensa el demonio.

\- No empieces, sigue comiendo Estrella fugaz. – Diciendo en un leve rosado en sus palidas mejillas.

\- Oye si yo preparada algo – Llamando su atención. – Lo comerías

\- Me viste conejillos de indias.

\- Solo te pregunte grosero – Inflando sus mejillas antes de dirigirle una patada por debajo de la mesa.

Haciendo un leve tic en su ojo. - Deja de hacer eso – Robando su tocino de su plato. – Como castigo me llevare esto.

\- ¡Oye! Eso es mío – Tratando de tomarlo, pero vio que se lo comía. – Malvado.

\- Sígueme pateando y me llevare el siguiente. – Sacándole la lengua azulada.

\- Dijiste que no lo necesitabas.

\- Tengo papilas gustativas, aunque en sí el alimento no sirve en mí. – Aclarando. - ¿Quieres saber de qué me alimento? – Mabel asintió con curiosidad poniendo atención a lo que iba decir. – Sueños y Pesadillas.

\- Entonces eres un glotón. – Tomando un mordisco de su pan tostado. – Hay miles de sueños en este pueblo.

\- Tengo mi selección y gustos. – Devorando otra tira de tocino, sintiendo el sabor salado. – Sabes que no me sentiré lleno, ni sentiré hambre. Pero puedo disfrutar de su textura y sabor.

\- Mm… entonces puedes probar toda clase de alimentos, sin llegar explotar. – Sintiéndose envidiosa, ante las infinitas posibilidades de probar alimentos de diferentes partes, de las regiones y países del mundo.

\- Probablemente, pero si quiere tener esa posibilidad de probar cualquier alimento sin limitaciones, y sin daños a su pequeño cuerpo, bueno. – Invocando una llama azulada en su mano. – Solo tendríamos que hacer un trato, aunque lo que pediría a cambio sería muy grande.

\- Bill – Dijo Mabel amenazándolo con el tenedor. – No tratos.

\- De acuerdo, no tratos. Apenas hiciste uno recientemente. – Robando su rebanada de pan para darle un mordisco, solo para molestarla.

\- ¡Oye! Eso es mío – Mostrando un puño.

\- Lo quieres – Sacándole la lengua en forma de burla.

\- Bill eres un grosero, estúpido triangulo feo.

Hasta que los dos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Stanford, quien los miraba de forma extraña ante su comportamiento. Bill solo atino verlo con su ojo entrecerrado, mientras reía de forma hilarante.

\- Esperaba a ver cuándo te aparecías Sixer – Dejando la cuchara sobre la mesa. – Debes tener ganas de colgarme.

\- Al igual que yo tengo ganas de golpearte – Apareciendo Stan con Dipper.

\- Creo que es momento de hablar, ¿no creen? – Dijo Ford seriamente. – En la otra habitación. Si es que terminaron.

Melody había entrado en la cocina observando la escena, mientras veía levantarse Mabel junto con Bill viendo cómo iban a la otra habitación. Iba seguirlos hasta que Soos aparecido reteniéndola.

\- Ella debe arreglarlo – Dijo el ex técnico - Él Sr. Pines quiere hablar con ellos.

\- De acuerdo – Observando los platos, uno a medio comer y el otro vacío.

.

.

Mabel se encontraba sentada en la silla de la mesa del comedor, aun lado de ella tenía a Bill con el rostro serio y dedicándole una mirada de molestia a los presentes; Dipper estaba sentado de enfrente observando a su hermana. Ford estaba al igual sentado observando a los dos, mientras que Stan estaba parado en el marco de la puerta observando todos los movimientos, que realizaban. Por debajo de la mesa la castaña paso su mano tomando la del demonio con sumo miedo, antes de sentir su agarre tal como se lo había pedido al principio. Tratando de tomar coraje para enfrentar a su familia.

\- Sabemos lo que sucedió anoche. – Dijo Ford tomando una larga inhalación antes de soltarlo. – Esto no sé, si decir, si esto era una emergencia o no al invocar a cierto demonio maligno.

\- Estaba en problemas, y sus amigos lo llamaron. – Dijo Dipper con una expresión de amargura. – Ya habíamos acordado.

\- Mabel no te preguntare que te hicieron esos sujetos. – Viendo como su sobrina agachaba la mirada. – Pero me gustaría saber si este ser, te está haciendo daño. – No confiaba del todo en Bill. Tenía el arte de engañar a cualquier persona, para sus propósitos.

\- Crees que la tocaría – Dijo Bill indignado lanzando una sonrisa sarcástica. – Vamos solo estaba cumpliendo parte del trato, traerla sana y salva. Como lo pidieron la bola de grasa y aquellas bolsas de carne.

\- Ella estaba lastimada – Dijo Stan furioso – Lo vi claramente con mis ojos, luego nos apartaste de ella.

\- Ella no quería verlos – Recalco el rubio. – Eso deberían entender mugres bolsas de carne parlantes. Claro aunque no reconozcan, cuando es el momento de hablar.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana? – Dijo Dipper tratando de obtener respuestas al ver a su hermana intacta y sin ningún rasguño. – Mabel él te hizo algo.

\- Hermano él no me hizo daño… yo – Trato de hablar pero escucho que el demonio incitaba a provocar una discusión.

\- Ahora es un crimen curar un humano – Rio en forma de burla. – ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿dejarla en su condición actual? Con gusto lo hago, pero no te gustara verla de esa forma o no Pino.

Dipper trago grueso al saber que él demonio podía cumplir su promesa, por lo que decidió guardar silencio, por el momento.

\- Encontraron sangre en el lago del pueblo – Mostrando el periódico que saco Ford. – ¿Qué hiciste?

Mabel solo abrió los ojos como platos al ver la imagen del periódico con la nota, en cambio el demonio solo atino a disparar una llama en sus dedos, directo al periódico para terminar pulverizándolo y reduciéndolo en cenizas.

\- Esos insectos se merecían morir. – Dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo. – En este momento mis amigos deben tener su festival de cadáveres en la otra dimensión. Nadie recordara a esos miserables humanos inferiores.

\- Asesinaste – Dijo Stan.

\- Nadie daña mis contratistas – Apretando la mano de la castaña. – Es como si tocaran algo que no les pertenece. Tú lo sabes muy bien. – Tornando su ojo en un color carmín. – Hacerle esa clase de cosas a Estrella fugaz, es una penitencia que se castiga con la muerte.

\- Es extraño de ti Cipher, no es tu naturaleza, te conozco muy bien y sé qué pides algo a cambio. – Señalando con el dedo. – Y temo que la dañes.

\- Seis dedos usted siempre tan paranoico. – Golpeando con sus dedos la mesa. – Debería alegrarse y quitarse un peso de encima, al ver que esta chica esta fuera de peligro.

\- Sigo sin confiar del todo en usted, he estado mucho tiempo vagando dentro sus múltiples dimensiones y lo que he visto, no me ha agradado para nada. – Colocando un puño en la mesa. – Puedo comentar lo que he visto y créeme, que no le agradara saber qué clase de ser tan desagradable eres.

\- Hágalo y le aseguro un boleto de regreso a esas dimensiones. – Amenazando con voz firme el rubio.

\- Tío Ford – Hablo Mabel interviniendo. – Por favor, por esta vez déjalo, no es suficiente con todo esto, yo estoy bien. – Mostrando una débil sonrisa. – Él me salvo de esos sujetos, aunque desconozco lo que piense. – Mirando a Bill para ver que su mirada regresaba al color dorado. – Con esto es suficiente. – Soltando su mano. – Puedes irte. – Temía que su tío lo volviera a mantener encerrado, no se le hacía justo, más si lo provocaba.

\- _Sabes dónde encontrarme_. – Antes de transformarse en su antigua forma de triángulo. – Tengo asuntos que atender y seres que atormentar.

\- ¡Espera! – Dijo Dipper.

\- ¿Qué quieres Pino? – Escupiendo su apodo de forma molesta.

El castaño estaba un poco molesto, por no saber más de lo que sucedió anoche cuando se quedó a solas con su hermana, pero también debía admitir algo. Había sido reemplazado, ya no sería más el protector de su gemelo, porque ahora ella había depositado su confianza en él. Su mayor enemigo. – Debo agradecerte por ayudar a Mabel. Si no, ella no estaría aquí.

\- Muy inteligente de tu parte Pino, al menos alguien se tragó su orgullo. Y no como otros. – Menciono refiriéndose a sus tíos abuelos que estaban molestos.

\- No tientes tu suerte estúpido triangulo isósceles – Cruzando los brazos Dipper.

\- Como usted diga. – Una luz apareció detrás de él – Y ¡Recuerden! La realidad es una ilusión y el universo un holograma, compren oro, ¡adiós! – Despareciendo de la vista de todos.

\- Eso que tiene que ver - Dijo Stan.

\- Nunca lo entendí de él – Dijo Ford, llevándose una mano a su rostro para tomar sus lentes y empezar a limpiarlos para después colocárselos nuevamente, y ver a su sobrina. – Mabel debo disculparme contigo nuevamente, sé que actué otra vez imprudente. Pero debes entender que aún no confió de todo en él. – Pasándose una mano por el cuello.

\- Lo entiendo tío Ford. – Mostrando una expresión triste. – Pero Bill no me hizo nada. El me protegió.

\- De acuerdo – Soltando un suspiro frustrado – Solo avísame si llega hacerte daño. – Acariciando su cabeza. – Yo una vez fui su amigo, pero me traiciono por sus deseos egoístas, fui engañado una vez, por lo que no me gustaría que te sucediera lo mismo.

\- Okey – Asintiendo levemente la cabeza ante la advertencia de su tío.

\- Bueno, si ese triángulo infernal no le hizo daño a mi calabaza, entonces no hay que cazarlo para golpearlo. – Acercándose para abrazar a su sobrina. – Me alegra que estés bien mi angelito.

\- Gracias tío Stan – Devolviendo el abrazo. – Lo siento por preocuparlos.

Separándose de su tío observo que su hermano se acercaba a ella temeroso, hasta que recibió un abrazo de parte de ella. Correspondió al gesto fue devolviendo el abrazo, mientras se daban una palmada en la espalda. Como una forma de decir "abrazo incomodo de hermanos" cuando eran niños. A pesar de que anoche habían vivido y experimentado una noche de terror entre los dos; ella casi por ser abusada por unos sujetos desconocidos, y haber presenciado una masacre censurada, sin olvidar el malestar de su cuerpo bajo los efectos de una droga y los sentimientos confusos; y él por encontrar a su hermana en los brazos de un demonio, sumamente molesto, herida físicamente y sin la oportunidad de acercarse a ella, auxiliarla o ver como se encontraba. Se había sentido como si no tuviera el derecho de acercarse a su hermana.

\- Perdóname Mabel, debí haber estado ahí – Escapando unas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras sorbía un poco su nariz. – Esa tonta discusión, yo tuve la culpa.

\- No, fue mi culpa por ser tan egoísta y algo celosa de su relación. – Dijo la castaña entre lágrimas. – Eres mi hermano y aunque me duela admitirlo, el hecho de que tienes que avanzar y ya no pueda seguirte, el retenerte aquí conmigo cada verano. Solo me hace pensar que no pueda madurar y no pueda separarme de ti. Eso me hizo pensar que dependía mucho de ti, incluso cuando te quitaba tiempo de hacer lo que tú querías. – Dedicándole una mirada segura mientras se limpia las lágrimas – Dipper si quieres ser aprendiz de Ford, adelante no te detengo, yo estoy bien. Aparte no signifique que no te volveré a ver, siempre tendré a mi hermano gemelo. Ya no tengo más pesadillas – Diciendo con orgullo y con una sonrisa.

\- Mabel – Limpiándose sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. – Tú siempre serás la mejor hermana, y siempre seremos los gemelos misterio. Siempre te querré aunque seas algo molesta y me metas en problemas.

\- Oye es parte de crecer. – Golpeando con un codo a su gemelo. – Incluso tal vez cuando regrese a california, pueda convertir tu habitación en mi estudio para hacer suéteres y aprender diseño de moda.

\- Deja de pensar en mi cuarto como estudio, no me estoy marchando completamente de la casa. – Advirtiéndole a su hermana, que se estaba empezando a planificar. – Hablo enserio Mabel, deja de pensar en redecorar mi cuarto.

\- Bueno tengo el resto del verano para convencerte con mis diseños y planes. – Sacando un cuaderno rosa. – ¿Qué dices?

\- Sigo diciendo que no – Dijo Dipper, mientras cruzaba los brazos formando una "X" como forma de rechazo. – ¿Dónde demonios está el dorito iluminati? para hacer un trato, cuando se le necesita. – Diciendo en forma de broma.

\- Oye planeas eliminarme. – Poniendo una expresión molesta.

\- Tal vez – Riendo mientras caminaban para la sala.

\- Dipper eres un malvado – Golpeándolo con su cuaderno.

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

Había dicho que este capítulo iba ser más reconciliación entre la familia, por cierto nadie recibió bien a Bill, todos desconfían de él. Como dije leve muy leve romance entre ellos.

Lamento que fuera corto, pero el siguiente no lo será. Es más que adivinen que cree que pase. Volverá el nacho volador a molestar a nuestra querida Estrella fugaz.

Nos leemos en el siguiente ;D

 **Nota:** Agradezco por avisarme de los errores de este capítulo en la ortografía y las palabras, le recuerdo que sigo siendo un desastre cuando escribo apresurado un capítulo. Aunque lo lea dos o tres veces, a veces me salteo alguna frase o cambio una palabra sin pensar, o en ocasiones me las como XD


	15. Chapter 14

¡Hola Mundo! Regrese a publicar este capítulo para compensar el que subí hace un momento, ya que estaba muy corto. Igual este también estará corto pero no podemos dejar los amigos de Mabel fuera de la historia. Los necesitaremos más adelante. Aquí traigo la continuación del siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" Mabel desea ver nuevamente sus amigos, no hay Bill en este capítulo.

Nota: Habrá momentos en _cursiva_ indicando acciones de los mismos personajes. Y otros – _cursiva –_ cuando este murmurando o susurrando en voz baja.

Nota2: Aclaro que abra puntos de **( F )** cuando inicie un flashback de recuerdos. (Ya que sigo teniendo problemas con el formato de Fanfiction.

Nota3: Agradezco los comentarios que me dejan chicos, me sorprendo cada día por la cantidad de lectores que le gusta mi historia, hay muchas visitas y comentarios que me han dejado en mi primer MaBill, ahora sin más llego la sección preguntas, respuestas y agradecimiento; Guest "Anonimo" gracias por comentar, se agradece. Y qué bueno que te guste mi historia claro que Bill cuida a sus contratistas y con amor; hitomi62 no todo es azúcar y miel jeje pronto vendrá la acción, pero hay que dejarlos respirar y frustrarse jaja, ya se fue corto el anterior pero estos dos capítulos han sido bien cortos. Los próximos no lo serán, solo quería salir del reconciliación miento entre amigos y familia.

En cuanto los demás muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y tenerme en sus favoritos, soy muy feliz :D

Rating: M

Personajes: Mabel Pines y Amigos

 _ **Aviso: Capítulo modificado por cambios en la corrección de las palabras y en la ortografía**_. _**Y anexo de diálogos en la historia.**_

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Catorce: Quiero verlos**

.

.

\- Dip, no podemos salir – Observando a mi hermano escribir en su diario. Había pasado unas dos horas desde que se fue Bill y había hablado con su familia.

\- Pensé que no querías, ya sabes por lo que ha sucedido. – Dijo su hermano antes de cerrar el diario número dos.

\- Oye estoy bien Dip-Dip – Mostrando una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del piso. – Aparte quiero ver cómo están Grenda y Candy, también estoy preocupada por Gideon.

\- ¿Es seguro? – Recordando la amenaza de Bill. – No tienes que esforzarte, en estar bien completamente. No tienes que verlos tan pronto.

\- Quiero hacerlo, yo necesito verlos – Insistiéndole a su gemelo, tomando su mano. – Necesito saber que estén bien, por mi culpa hice que todos se preocuparan y salieran lastimados.

\- No fue tu culpa. – Pasando una mano por encima de la cabeza de su hermana. – No pongas esa cara fea. Oh piensas verlos con esa expresión en tu rostro.

\- Okey – Abrazando a su hermano. - Entonces vamos.

Saliendo de la cabaña emprendieron su camino por el sendero, para ir a la residencia Gleeful. El camino estaba limpio a diferencia del bosque, sin tener pasar por piedras o fango lodoso. En su camino se toparon con una patrulla de policía, que estaban en el lugar haciendo su recorrido. Dipper se dio cuenta cuando vio a su hermana poner una cara de preocupación, coloco una mano sobre su hombro proporcionándole apoyo moral.

\- Tranquila. – Dijo su hermano, antes de ver como la chica asentía con la cabeza.

\- ¡Hey! Chicos tengan cuidado por estos alrededores. – Dijo el oficial Sheriff Blubs. – Ha habido recientemente ataque de animales, por esta zona del bosque.

\- Cierto ataques muy horribles, anda un animal suelto. Y estamos vigilando el perímetro. – Dijo el oficial Durland. – No se salgan del camino para peatones, y manténgase lejos del bosque por el momento, no sabemos qué clase de criatura haya causado este problema.

\- De acuerdo, tendremos cuidado oficiales. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Pobres chicos, parece que estaban pasando una noche entre amigos. Por las botellas de cerveza. – Haciendo una seña de que estaban alcoholizados, probablemente los sujetos. Cuando no sabían que había sucedido en verdad.

\- Lo más seguro. – Viendo como su hermana ponía una expresión de incomodidad. – Bueno nosotros debemos seguir.

\- Y recuerden tengan cuidado en el camino. – Dijo el oficial Blubs.

El auto pasó de largo y continuaron su camino, ambos sabían que no había sido un animal, el que estaba suelto por el bosque, pero tampoco querían generar pánico en el pueblo, a decir que Bill Cipher o como todos lo conocen como el triángulo de un ojo malévolo, que desato un apocalipsis sobre el pueblo de Gravity Falls, estaba de regreso.

\- No podemos decir que él fue – Dijo Dipper. – Y que lo hizo fue para ayudarte o eso pienso que fue su intención.

\- No sé si lo que hizo estuvo bien. Pero debo confesarte que tenía mucho miedo, que tal vez en el momento, no pensé que tomaría enserio mis palabras. – Deteniéndose un momento. – Estaba molesto, jamás lo había visto molesto, desde el Raromagedón cuando salió a buscarnos para capturarnos y elegir a quien a eliminar.

\- Por un momento pensé que nos mataría. – Dijo Dipper con un escalofrió recorrerle por la espalda. – Su forma era horrible, debo admitir que me dio miedo. Y me causo terribles pesadillas.

\- Pues… en el lago a mí me cubrió los ojos, para que no volviera ver su apariencia. – Inclinando los hombros a los lados. – Por lo que no pude ver nada, pero me hubiera gustado que me tapara los oídos.

\- Me imagino que no lo pensó – Pensando un poco en lo que dijo su hermana, había piezas que no encajaban del todo. – _**"Pero ¿Por qué estaría molesto?, ¿Por qué no dejaba anoche acercarme a mi hermana? y ¿Por qué su extraño apego hacia ella?"**_ – Esto lo pensó para sí mismo. Eran demasiadas preguntas y la actitud extraña de Bill le hacía desconfiar aún más.

\- Sucede algo – Observando a su hermano que estaba con la mirada fija en su hermana, notando algún problema o algo fuera del lugar.

\- Mabel te enojaras si te pregunto, ¿Qué hizo Bill anoche en la habitación? –Tragando nerviosamente.

\- No te enojes por lo que te diré. – Respirando hondo. – Anoche cuando los sujetos me atacaron, me obligaron a tomar una droga una especie de polvo, desconozco que sea, pero a Bill no le agrado. Me tiraron al lago para deshacerse de mí, cuando lo vieron molesto. Incluso cuando me rescato, se movió demasiado rápido, incluso me obligo a vomitar la droga, pero no fue suficiente para expulsarla. Me dio a tomar unas tabletas negras que sabían horrible.

\- Carbón Activado. – Dijo como respuesta automática. – Se utiliza en los casos de envenenamiento e intoxicación.

\- Yo me sentía muy débil para moverme, pero debo decirte que jamás lo había visto molesto, tenía miedo no paraba de temblar. – Agachando la mirada. – Decía que lo había hecho enfurecer que lo había conseguido. Pensé que me dejaría ahí, pero me ayudo a volver a la cabaña. Solo que por lo mismo, me quede dormida cuando íbamos de regreso.

\- Estaba contra el tiempo. – Recordando la actitud del rubio como aparto a todos. – Seguías en peligro.

\- Cuando desperté me sentí mareada y sudorosa, tenía la visión borrosa, estaba asustada que incluso lo golpe por tratar de defenderme. Creo eso le hizo molestarse más. – Recordando su rostro enfurecido y su intento por no gritarle. – Pero, me tuvo paciencia y espero a que me calmara. Pienso que hizo eso, para que confiara en él. Tuvo que curar primero mis manos. – Recordando el toque suave de su llama azulada y la sensación de alivio. – Luego trato mis heridas con amabilidad, y me ayudo a eliminar lo que quedaba del resto de la droga.

\- Es extraño de él – Aun tenía dudas sobre él. – Algo raro que hayas notado.

Mabel solo sintió sus mejillas calentarse de golpe, cuando unos recuerdos invadieron su mente, al no olvidar que la había besado, no una vez sino algunas veces, incluso lo que le había dicho antes que avanzaran. - Nada - Lanzo una risa nerviosa antes de dirigirse a paso veloz rumbo a la casa de Gideon. – N-no, hizo nada, solo eso fue todo.

\- ¡Mabel! Espérame – Gritando el castaño tratando de alcanzar a su hermana.

\- Dip no te quedes atrás.

.

.

Llegando a la casa de Gideon fueron recibidos por su padre con una expresión de preocupación, sabía que habían sido atacados al final del concierto, por unos malos chicos. Pero no sabía del otro asunto, invitándolos a pasar llamo a su hijo. Esperaron un momento en la sala antes de ser recibidos por el chico albino. Quien traía en su rostro un parche médico sobre su ojo izquierdo. Mabel no pudo evitar detener unas lágrimas que recorrían por su rostro, haciendo que Gideon se acercara a calmarla.

\- No es tu culpa – Abrazando a la joven. – Esto no es nada, estaré bien. El doctor dijo que solo es temporal.

\- Pero está herido. – Tocando su rostro por encima de su parche. – Lo siento mucho, lo siento.

\- Vamos no es tan malo, gano popularidad entre las chicas – Dijo de forma alegre tratando de animarla. – Incluso me hace ver más atractivo y misterioso. Debes admitirlo.

\- Pero te queda más siendo adorable – Limpiándose las lágrimas.

\- Tú crees terroncito – Poniendo una mirada ilusionada.

\- Gideon – Dijo molesta Mabel por el sobrenombre.

\- Terroncito~ - Menciono Dipper estallando en una risa. Antes de recibir la mirada amenazadora de su hermana. – Perdona es que no puedo evitarlo.

\- Sigue así y difundiré el video del pequeño cordero, por internet. Youtube está ansioso por el video del corderito. – Sabiendo que tenía a la mano, el video con el cual podría quemar públicamente a su hermano gemelo (cortesía de Wendy).

\- Este bien me callo. – Cruzando los brazos en señal de rendición.

Gideon observo que su amiga no tenía ninguna herida o rasguño, como si lo que había ocurrido anoche, nunca hubiera pasado. – Estas bien – Dijo aliviado. – Estaba muy preocupado, ese estúpido monstruo de un solo ojo, no dejaba a nadie acercarse. Temí que él te hubiera hecho daño.

\- Bill la curo – Dijo Dipper. – Aunque no lo creas.

\- ¿Qué? – Quedándose sorprendido. – Me es difícil creerlo, tú sabes cómo es su actitud. Estamos hablando del mismo demonio sin un corazón existente.

\- Sé que no es de confiar mucho, créeme le temía todavía anoche. – Aclarando la chica. -Pero, él fue amable conmigo a pesar de que estaba molesto, me tuvo paciencia ¿extraño no crees? – Mostrando una leve sonrisa.

\- Bill tiene muchas caras y puede engañarnos. – Soltando un suspiro algo cansado. - ¿Dónde está él?

\- Mabel lo dejo regresar a su dimensión antes de que el tío Ford cortara su cabeza.

\- No era justo que lo volvieran a encerrar. – Dijo Mabel protestando. – Aparte dijo que tenía que volver, aunque yo le había pedido egoístamente que me apoyara, pero viendo la situación en la que se había metido con el tío Ford.

\- Se iba desatar una gran discusión. – Señalando el punto de su razón, a su hermana. – Era mejor dejarlo ir.

\- Bueno en un futuro evitare invocarlo – Entregándole a Dipper las hojas arrancadas del diario del autor. – Toma, guárdalas o anéxalas a ese diario tuyo, pero ponle una advertencia.

\- Qué tal si le pongo "Aquel que invoque al nacho volador de un solo ojo, sufrirá las consecuencias" que opinan – Diciendo en forma de broma.

\- Me parece bien – Dijo Gideon con una risa.

\- Ustedes dos si Bill los escuchara, estarían siendo picadillo en este momento. – Observando a los dos un poco sorprendido.

\- Lo defendiste – Hablo su hermano algo extrañado.

\- Solo por esta vez – Tornándose sus mejillas de color rosado. – Bueno… ehm Gideon debemos irnos, me alegra que estés bien, pero debo ir a ver a las chicas.

\- De acuerdo – Levantándose de su asiento – Gideon nos vemos. Y recupérate de esa herida.

\- Oye hasta eso le has ganado a Dipper, a los 13 no tenía una herida de guerra como la tuya. – Lanzándole un guiño a su amigo. – Te hace ver más maduro con ese parche.

Él albino solo sintió su rostro enrojecer hacia el cumplido que le dio la castaña, antes de irse de su casa. Tirándose en el piso de felicidad mientras gritaba de lo emocionado.

\- Dijo que me veía maduro – Mostrando una expresión de felicidad pura.

.

.

Mientras tanto Grenda se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un mensaje que había envidado su amiga Candy, tocándose por encima de su camisa antes de sentir un fuerte dolor, sobre su espalda.

\- Entonces él ya fue contigo – Enviando un mensaje de regreso a ella.

Escucho que su madre tocaba la puerta de su cuarto, colocándose un suéter de manga larga, antes de avisarle que pasara. Dejando ver a su amiga.

\- Mabel Pines vino a visitarte – Dijo la mama antes de dejarla pasar a su habitación. – Quieren algo de tomar. Tengo jugo.

\- No, gracias así estoy bien - Dijo Mabel.

\- De acuerdo, las dejo.

Cerrando la puerta de la habitación, Grenda corrió abrazar a su amiga para ver si se encontraba bien. Sintiendo sus pequeños brazos también devolverle el abrazo.

\- Mabel estaba asustada y tenía miedo que te hubiera ocurrido algo. – Mirándola con ojos llorosos. – No sabía qué hacer, si llamar a Marius para que trajera la guardia de Austria, o llamar la policía, pero también estaba entre buscar a tu hermano. Todo era confuso.

\- Grenda calmada, yo estoy bien – Mostrando su apariencia. – Estaba preocupada por ustedes, no sabía nada de lo que había pasado. Cuando desperté en mi habitación estaba preocupada y un poco indisponible para verlas.

\- Perdón Mabel, nosotros invocamos al triangulo maligno. – Refiriéndose a Bill. – Pero él nos prometió que te salvaría.

\- No te preocupes, gracias a él me salvo de aquellos malvados sujetos.

\- Pues para ser un demonio atractivo, tiene un carácter horrible. – Recordando sus amenazas. Y el precio que tuvieron que dar por ayudar a su amiga.

\- Bueno es algo que no se puede cambiar de él – Mostrando una media sonrisa.

\- Pero me alegra que este bien – Abrazando con fuerza a la chica. – No sabría qué hacer si te perdiera.

\- Grenda – Palmeando su espalda suavemente. – No me perderán, lo que sucedió anoche solo fue inevitable.

\- Eres demasiado amable para ser mi amiga, te metimos en muchos problemas ayer.

\- Oye no sabíamos lo que pasaba, ni mucho menos nos imaginamos que unos sujetos desconocidos terminarían molestándonos.

\- Cierto, pero estábamos asustadas, ese chico llamado Gideon trato de defendernos. Me siento mal por él. Su ojo estaba muy herido, Candy no paraba de disculparse. – Mirando su teléfono. – Solo esperemos que esta pesadilla pase.

\- Pasara – Poniendo una mano en forma de consuelo en su hombro.

\- Lo sé, lo superaremos juntas – Extendiendo sus brazos para otro abrazo. – ¿Amigas?

\- Amigas – Abrazándola. – Por cierto debo irme, Dipper me espera.

\- Entonces nos vemos.

Despidiéndose de su amiga antes de tirarse en el colchón y lanzar un gemido de dolor, pasando una mano por su espalda baja.

\- Ella tuvo que soportar este dolor. – Sintiendo una lagrima descender por su rostro, mientras escribía a Marius. – Supongo que no podre ponerme un traje de baño esta semana.

.

.

Mabel y Dipper habían llegado a la casa de Candy Chiu, la chica se encontraba nerviosa al tocar su puerta, no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Candy siempre la considero timidita, y algo insegura en situaciones de peligro. Fue recibida por su padre quien la invito a pasar. En cambio Dipper espero afuera en el porche de la casa, a su hermana.

Subiendo las escaleras llego a la habitación de su amiga, toco la puerta antes de ser recibida por ella.

\- ¡Mabel! – Abrazando a la castaña de imprevisto como si se tratase de algo que fuera a desaparecer en ese mismo instante. – Oh gracias a los dioses, te encuentras bien.

Llevando a su amiga dentro del cuarto antes de sentarla en la silla de su escritorio.

\- Segura que te encuentras bien, no te hizo daño ese sujeto. – Mostrándose inquieta, temía que la hubiese lastimado. No podía sacarse de la cabeza cuando la vio herida, en sus brazos. – Cuando lo invocamos era demasiado tarde. Gideon nos aseguró que podía ayudarnos. Pero temíamos que por su actitud, te lastimara.

\- Pero, él no me hizo nada. – Agitando sus manos nerviosamente. – Él me salvo, y le agradezco mucho, si no estaría en otra parte.

\- No, no, no – Dijo Candy agitando la cabeza – No digas eso, estas aquí sana y salva, y eso importa mucho.

\- Tienes razón – Dando una sonrisa sincera. – Lamento haberlas preocupado a ti y a Grenda.

\- Queríamos saber que estabas bien. – Pasando una mano sudorosa en sus jeans.

\- Por cierto es un nuevo Look – Señalando los pantalones, ya que siempre veía a su amiga con faldas.

\- Sí, he querido cambiar tú sabes – Rascándose la nuca. – Se ve extraño.

\- No, te queda bien – Mostrando una sonrisa para después mostrarle el collar que traía en su cuello. – Mira.

\- Es hermoso ¿Dónde lo compraste? – Pregunto curiosa viendo el globo de cristal con el diente de león.

\- Bueno, resulta que… Bill me lo regalo. – Mostrando un leve tiñes de color rosado en sus mejillas. – Dijo que quería que lo usara, es que esta mañana discutimos acerca de la vestimenta y no paraba de molestarme. Creo que trato de animarme.

\- Ese demonio te dio un regalo – Soltó un chillido de emoción – Ahora estoy entre aceptarlo como tu pretendiente o golpearlo con una escoba para que se aleje de ti.

\- ¡Candy! – Gritando nerviosa – No significo nada para él, solo soy su ¿aliada? ¿amiga? - Poniendo en duda su relación, nunca lo había pensado bien ¿Cuál sería su relación? No estaba bien definido.

\- Como tú digas – Tratando de negar la típica excusa que utiliza su amiga cuando no quiere aceptar algo que le gusta. – Por cierto no está mal en atractivo físico, pero su actitud es grosera. – Comentando la apariencia del rubio.

\- Espera que atractivo – Poniéndose tímida – Estamos hablando del mismo ¿Bill?

\- Mabel, Mabel, Mabel – Viendo como la castaña se ponía nerviosa. – Si un hombre te da regalos, significa que te corteja.

\- ¿Qué? – Diciendo con voz sorprendida. – Pero no somos nada.

\- Mabel abre los ojos tienes un cuerpo atractivo bajo esos suéteres – Tomándola de los hombros para posicionarla en frente del espejo de cuerpo completo. – Y de seguro lo andas torturando.

\- Eso es imposible, me insulta y se burla de mi – Recordando las veces que fue molestada por Bill criticando su aspecto y actitud. – Así que lo dudo.

\- Esta bien, no seguiré picando el asunto – Acostándose en su cama. – Debemos olvidar lo que ha sucedido en el concierto.

\- Si – Peinando su melena castaña. Tratando de olvidar la conversación incomoda.

Candy pensó un momento antes de ver su calendario, estaban casi a mitad de junio, vio que estaban a unos días de la feria del pueblo de Gravity Falls.

\- Se acerca la feria, ¿lo recuerdas? – Dijo la chica de cabello azabache.

\- No había pasado.

\- Si, pero tuvieron que recorrerla a otro día. – Tomo una inhalación antes de soltar lo que tenía que decir. – Podríamos ir, si quieres invita a tu hermano, por si te quieres sentir más segura. Tu sabes entre más compañía mejor. Sin chicos desconocidos que nos moleste.

\- Un poco de distracción no será nada malo. – Afirmando su decisión. – Nos divertiremos.

\- Le avisare a Grenda. – Tomando su celular para enviar el mensaje.

\- Por cierto ya me debo de irme, Dipper está afuera – Despidiéndose de su amiga. – Entonces nos vemos el… ¿Cuándo cae a todo esto?

\- Oh es el domingo – Diciendo Candy animadamente.

\- Entonces nos vemos el domingo.

Saliendo de la habitación de la chica de lentes, bajo por las escaleras despidiéndose del padre de Candy. Saliendo de la casa, soltó un suspiro antes de dirigirse hacia su hermano. Que estaba sentado en el cobertizo.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Todo está bien – Tomando del brazo a su hermano. – Regresemos a casa.

\- Si, ya me picaron los moscos por andar sentado cerca de esa planta. – Señalando a un cactus que estaba ahí posado en el balcón.

\- Solo son unos cuantos piquetes Bro-Bro – Golpeando con un leve puño su brazo. – Oye Dip, me acompañas con las chicas a la feria.

\- Seguro – Afirmando antes de seguir su camino.

\- ¿Puedes invitar a Pacifica? – Observando como su hermano se ponía completamente rojo. – Descuida no interrumpiremos en su cita de muchos besos y abrazos.

\- Mabel… tú – Persiguiéndola para darle un golpe en la cabeza. – Entrometida.

\- Lo siento – Riéndose mientras corría de su hermano.

.

.

Candy se encontraba terminando de enviar el mensaje a Grenda, sentía un dolor horrible en sus muslos. Unas lágrimas cayeron en sus manos donde sostenía el móvil. Mientras sonreía al saber que su amiga se encontraba bien.

\- Estoy muy feliz de poder ayudar a mi amiga – Pasando una mano por encima de su pantalón, que ocultaba sus heridas. – Llevar estas cicatrices, es suficiente. Grenda y yo, jamás le diremos a nuestra amiga. Ella sufrió mucho por nuestra culpa. Este es el precio de nuestro deseo.

" _ **Para eliminar las heridas del cuerpo de Mabel"**_

 **( F )**

\- Sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí – Dijo Bill apareciendo en su forma de triángulo.

\- Gideon nos había comentado que pedirías algo a cambio. – Observando al demonio con un poco de temor. – No sabemos cuál es el precio por salvar a nuestra amiga.

\- Lealtad – Dijo evocando un recuerdo del escenario en el lago, para que su amiga pudiera apreciar lo que sucedió esa noche. Sorprendiéndose y horrorizándose por lo que le hacían. – Sabes la otra chica robusta puso la misma expresión, que estas poniendo en este momento. – Es indignante, lo que le hicieron a Estrella fugaz.

\- Es horrible – Diciendo entre lágrimas. – Mabel tuvo que sufrir todo esto, por nuestra culpa.

\- Lo daños que le hicieron a ella, fueron reparados excepto por su mente. – Dijo Bill. – No puedo interponerme entrando a su mente, sin llegar a obtener permiso, para invadirla.

\- Significa que ella. – Temiendo un poco en las palabras del demonio triangular.

\- Ella está bien, desaparecí todo rastro de heridas. – Diciendo en tono serio. – Esta sana y salva como lo pidieron. – Confirmando.

\- Eso es bueno. – Respirando con calma. – Ella está bien, mi amiga está bien.

\- ¿Qué no deberías preocuparte por lo que te voy a ser? Saco de carne con lentes - Diciendo sin entender la actitud de la adolescente. – Deberías estar arrepintiéndote del trato. No sabes que es lo que pediré a cambio.

\- No importa, ella está bien. – Exclamo – Si de que me coma un monstruo o me conviertas en una horrible criatura o peor te robes mi alma. No importa, ella es mi amiga y sé que ella haría lo mismo. La conozco ella se ha enfrentado cara a cara con el peligro, no importa lo asustada que estaba. – Diciendo con orgullo. – Ella siempre lo enfrentaba con valor.

\- Interesante.- Riéndose de su discurso. – Una bolsa de carne acaba de darme una lección de lealtad hacía su amigo. Tal como esa chica robusta aterradora, que amenazo con golpearme, si no encontraba a su amiga sana.

\- Grenda – Diciendo Candy.

\- Solo porque estoy generoso y me han mostrado, una lealtad a Estrella fugaz. Lo que pediré a cambio no es muy grande. – Tronando sus dedos hizo aparecer en sus muslos, los arañazos y los moretones, que tenía Mabel cuando habían intentado forzarla. – Porta la mitad de sus heridas y cicatrices, comparte su dolor.

Candy sentía un ardor y piquetes en sus piernas. – Con que ella este bien.

\- Un trato es un trato. Y ustedes dos han pagado el precio. – Diciendo de forma alegre – Un placer hacer negocios con ustedes - Dijo el demonio antes desaparecer.

 **( F )**

.

.

Regresando a la cabaña los gemelos, Dipper fue a la habitación de descanso de Soos, para poder contestar una llamada, y hablar con Pacifica e invitarla. Mientras que Mabel subía un momento al techo para disfrutar de una golosina helada, que había robado del refrigerador. Se supone que no debía comer dulces antes de la cena. Por lo que no le dejo más opción que esconderse en este lugar.

Se sentó en una manta que había dejado la vez pasada Wendy, abriendo la envoltura de la paleta helada, empezó a comerla mientras miraba los mensajes de texto del grupo de sus amigas. Estaban hablando acerca del domingo, otra vez podía sentir la sensación de paz. Dejando de lado su celular contemplo un momento la vista hacia la puesta de sol, que se podría admirar desde la cabaña; entre viendo los colores anaranjados y rojizos que se ocultaban lentamente entre los pinos, fundiéndose en un color rosa fucsia.

Tomando el collar entre sus dedos vio a través del globo, la luz brillante viendo intactamente el pedazo de diente de león.

\- Es hermoso. – Jugando la bolita entre los dedos. – Debo admitir que es la primera vez que recibo algo bonito, que pueda usar.

 **( F )**

– Si un hombre te da regalos, significa que te corteja. – Aclarando su amiga Candy.

 **( F )**

\- No lo creo – Ocultando un leve sonrojo en su rostro, escondiéndolo entre sus rodillas. – Pero… el solo quería ayudarme.

Estaba hecha un lio de emociones, desconocía los sentimientos del rubio, no sabía en qué momento era serio o cuando tenía la oportunidad de molestarla, se burlaba de ella. Podía simplemente estar jugando con ella o engañarla fácilmente.

\- No te entiendo… nada de esto – Mordiendo la paleta – Estúpido verano.

 **( F )**

\- Me estas provocando demasiado – Besando el lóbulo de su oreja – Tengo un límite. – Dijo Bill.

 **( F )**

\- Por dios Mabel tienes un límite en cada pensamiento, no puedes estar recordando algo que no es concreto. – Tirando la paleta al sentir los nervios al cien. – Ese estúpido dorito, no hace más que molestarme. Es tu culpa estúpido Bill. – Sacando la lengua.

Antes de sacar la llave que traía en el bolsillo de su short, observando su diseño era un poco larga y con un patrón en el cuerpo de diferentes símbolos; era de color oro viejo. Estaba tentada en probarla en una puerta, pero temía lo que encontraría del otro lado.

\- Dijo que en cualquier momento podría usarla. – Guardándola nuevamente en el bolsillo de su short.

Contemplo una vez más la puesta de sol antes de bajar del techo e ir a cenar con su familia.

.

.

Continuara….

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció? Ya sé que no hubo acción entre estos dos, pero como había dicho estos dos capítulos son más de reconciliación familiar y amigos. Pero se nos avecina la cita 7u7

Dejare pistas tiene que ver con la "llave", "Piano", "Amigo indeseado", "Bill molesto" ok averigüen que es, y a ver si atinan si habrá lemon salvaje o no :D

 _ **Nota:**_ Agradezco por avisarme de los errores de este capítulo en la ortografía y las palabras, le recuerdo que sigo siendo un desastre cuando escribo apresurado un capítulo. Aunque lo lea dos o tres veces, a veces me salteo alguna frase o cambio una palabra sin pensar, o en ocasiones me las como XD


	16. Chapter 15

¡Hola Todos! Actualizando este fanfic, un poco más temprano que los otros capítulos pasados. Aquí traigo la continuación del siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" Mabel hará un pequeño viaje y explorara nuevos mundos. No es broma solo lean XD

 **Nota:** Habrá momentos en _cursiva_ indicando acciones de los mismos personajes. Y otros – _cursiva –_ cuando este murmurando o susurrando en voz baja.

Nota2: Aclaro que abra puntos de **( F )** cuando inicie un flashback de recuerdos. (Ya que sigo teniendo problemas con el formato de Fanfiction.

Nota3: Agradezco los comentarios que me dejan chicos estoy enormemente sorprendida por la cantidad de visitas y comentarios que me han dejado en mi primer MaBill, ahora sin más llego la sección preguntas, respuestas y agradecimiento; Guest gracias por tus comentarios en cada capítulo, te sorprendiste si iba a ver lemon salvaje XD sorry si caíste en la advertencia y claro que Bill cuida a sus contratistas; Sabrichi. casi le atinas al tema de este capítulo, pero te fallo. Gracias por comentar; RatillaFresa gracias por avisarme de algunos errores en algunos capítulos, yep había escribido esa vez apresurado, que a veces olvido leerlo por cuarta vez. No quiero hacer su relación tan rápido ni muy lento, por lo que juego a frustrar a Bill. Me alegra que te guste mi historia y gracias por tu comentario. Meli star tu comentario me hace ruborizar de la emoción, que bueno que te guste mi historia y se agradece tu mensaje; Jin tratare en algún capitulo mencionar las edades y estaturas de los personajes. Tal vez en un especial jeje.

Rating: M

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella fugaz y Bill Cipher.

 _ **Advertencia: Contenido sexual muy, pero muy leve. No porno, no desnudos.**_

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Quince: Llave**

 **.**

.

\- Justamente tenía que ser hoy – Protesto el adolescente con unas gotas de sudor que caían sobre su frente.

Era el día más caluroso del verano en el pueblo; y no había piscina pública, se encontraba cerrada por limpieza; no había paletas heladas en el congelador; el aire acondicionado de la sala estaba descompuesto. El ventilador estaba ocupado con Melody y él bebe, mientras que Soos reparaba el aparato. Ford no le importaba la temperatura a lo mucho, dormía tranquilamente sudando en el sillón con sudadera. Y su tío Stan estaba en calzoncillos, típicamente con un bote de Pitt cola en su mano, mientras se sentaba en una bolsa de hielo.

Dipper y Mabel se encontraban limpiando la tienda. ¿Cuál era la razón? porque habían pedido al mismo tiempo permiso para ir al centro comercial. El único lugar donde estaba refrigerado. Pero ninguno de los dos se acordaba, de quien le tocaba limpiar la tienda el día de hoy, su castigo termino siendo que ellos no saldrían a ninguna parte, hasta que terminaran sus deberes de limpieza.

\- Hoy te tocaba Dipper – Protesto la castaña con un trapo en la mano. Frotando la mancha que estaba en el mostrador.

\- ¡Yo! Tú te salteaste la limpieza la semana pasada antes del concierto. – Dijo con molestia.

\- ¡Meow, meow, meow, meow! – Provocando sonidos de maullidos, para irritarlo. – Sabes que no es cierto.

\- Deja de hacer eso, eres una infantil. – Tirándole un trapo sucio encima de la cabeza.

\- Eeww eso tenía mugre del estante de animales disecados. - Quitándose los restos de polvo. – Con su trapo dio un giro y le dio un golpe en su espalda. – Toche hermano.

\- ¡Ay! – Recibiendo otro golpe. – Mabel eso es sucio. – Tomando la cubeta de agua sucia y lanzando el contenido hacia su hermana. – Ahora estamos a mano.

¡DIPPER! – Gritando molesta.

\- Chicos dejen de jugar, quiero ver esa tienda limpia o no habrá salida a ninguna parte. – Exclamo Stan desde su asiento, mientras veía la tele.- Y limpien ese desastre.

Mabel le dirigió una mirada de molestia antes de ir por un trapeador, pronto se vengaría de su hermano en su momento. Siguieron limpiando en silencio un buen rato, hasta que Melody los llamo para almorzar. Mabel se adelantó porque tenía hambre desde la mañana, observando el plato con el sándwich de jamón no pudo evitar comerlo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, hasta que vio el otro plato con el sándwich de Dipper. Una sonrisa llena de malicia se dibujó en su rostro, le hizo idear un buen plan para vengarse de él. Se acercó al despensero de la alacena a obtener una botella de salsa muy extremadamente picante, no pensó en la cantidad, por lo que unto un poco dentro del emparedado. Guardando la salsa se dirigió a su asiento a terminar su sándwich, hasta que vio a su hermano gemelo entrar a la cocina.

\- ¡Uff!… muero de hambre.

Dipper tomo el emparedado y le dio dos mordiscos, antes de llegar a un tercero sentía su boca picar y arder su lengua. Estaba salivando como loco mientras se acercaba a llenar un vaso de agua y beberla deprisa, Mabel le acerco una lata de soda, y él no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió como las burbujas estallaban en su lengua, consiguiéndole salivar más y sentir la acidez y el ardor del picante. Mabel solo se carcajeaba mientras se agarraba del estómago para calmar la risa incontrolable.

\- Debí haberlo grabado. – Riéndose sin poder llegar a calmarse. – Parece que tienes rabia.

\- Dios casi muero – Tomando más agua del grifo.

Regresando a la limpieza de la tienda estaban terminando de acomodar los objetos, observando el arduo trabajo que les llevo toda una mañana. Por lo que subieron a la habitación del ático, para prepararse para salir.

\- Me meteré a bañar, por tu culpa huelo a tierra y mugre. – Antes de tomar su ropa, y su toalla de baño. Sacándole la lengua a su hermano en especie de broma.

\- Bueno tan siquiera no huelo tan mal, como tú. – Sintiendo su lengua muy sensible por la salsa.

\- Oye no te atrevas a ir sin mí.

La adolescente se dedicó a lanzar la ropa al cesto de la ropa sucia, observando que casi estaba lleno. Rodo los ojos hacia atrás al llevarse el único pensamiento en la cabeza, ser la única que lava la ropa suya y algunas veces la de su hermano. Sabiendo que no lo haría como siempre.

\- Me lo agradecerá un día cuando empiece a extrañar a su hermanita. – Antes de que otro pensamiento surgió de repente, imaginando a su hermano un vagabundo junto a su tío Ford. – Definitivamente dudo de la higiene de esos dos.

Entrando en la ducha se dedicó a empezar a fregar limpiando su cabello, eliminando el polvo y la suciedad. Tomando una cantidad de champo empezó a tallar su cuero cabelludo, antes de enjuagar el jabón restantes y tomar un poco de acondicionador sobre sus puntas. Mientras se dedicaba a la limpieza de su cuerpo. Sintiendo el fresco del agua. Terminando de bañarse sintió los músculos de su cuerpo relajados, y un poco más fresca. Con su toalla se secó su cuerpo y empezó a secarse el cabello energéticamente mientras con un cepillo se peinaba su melena. Paso la secadora para terminar de secarlo completamente.

Se vistió con un vestido casual de tirantes, un poco anchos con el color gris en la parte superior y en la parte inferior de la falda un verde agua; se colocó unas calzas en forma de bailarinas de color verde menta con plata. En la parte superior de su cabeza tomo una diadema del mismo color, colocándola en su cabello. Ya casi estaba lista cuando se dirigió al espejo a maquillarse levemente y poner un poco de brillo color rosa en sus labios.

Saliendo del baño se acercó a la cómoda a colocarse el collar que le había dado, él demonio. Le había gustado mucho. Tomo su bolso y coloco adentro; las llaves, su celular que estaba encima de la cómoda. Bajando por las escaleras busco a su hermano por algún lugar de la cabaña, antes de que Melody se acercara a ella y le avisara que se había marchado. Inflo levemente sus cachetes al irse sin ella. Se despidió avisando que llegaría antes de la cena. Saliendo de la cabaña camino molesta sin un rumbo específico.

\- Tonto Dipper, si íbamos al mismo lugar. – Pateando una piedra. – Oh que no íbamos al centro comercial. – Pateando otra piedra. – De seguro va con Pacifica, mínimo que me avise. – Revisando su celular para ver un mensaje de su hermano.

 **Dipper: Iré con Pacifica al centro comercial y al cine. PD: Regresa a casa temprano y no hables con desconocidos.**

\- Sí, mama Dip – Enviando un mensaje de texto.

.

.

Dipper escucho el sonido del mensaje revisando su celular para ver el contenido.

 **Mabel: Iré a ver a Wendy y después regresare antes de la cena. PD; No sé sobre pasen con esas muestras de afecto.**

El adolescente solo cerro de golpe el celular, sintiendo ganas de darle un golpe a su hermana por andar de mitotera, en sus asuntos.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntando la rubia.

\- Ya luego me vengo de mi hermana.

.

.

La castaña siguió su camino hacia la casa de la pelirroja, que estaba casi por dentro del bosque. Localizando la casa color blanca, se acercó tocando la puerta siendo recibida por… nada.

Se extrañó un momento al no escuchar nada y más cuando se abrió la puerta de la casa, estaba un poco oscuro. Entro preguntando por ella.

\- ¿Wendy? Soy yo Mabel, necesitaba preguntarte algo. – Cerrando la puerta. – Wendy la puerta estaba abierta, ¿estás?

Siempre que estaba así la puerta abierta significaba, que estaba haciendo limpieza o había llegado de hacer un mandado. Por lo que no le extrañaba encontrar abierto. Se quedó un momento en la sala esperando a que llegara su amiga, hasta que escucho unas voces dentro de una habitación. Acercándose un poco escucho unos gemidos y gritos provenientes detrás de la puerta.

\- ¡Oh Dios Robbie! ¡Más!

\- ¿Más? Pero si es mi limite

\- No puedes dejarme así, o te mueves… ¡Oh! a eso me refería.

Mabel se apartó con el rostro enrojecido furiosamente, había llegado en un mal momento. No sabía que esos dos estaban, en un momento íntimo. Se regañó así misma por tener tanta confianza entrar a la casa. En un intento por salir de la casa, sin llegar a ser escuchada, se tropezó con una mochila cayendo de bruces al suelo. Soltando un chillido débil.

\- Espera, espera… escuche algo

La castaña no sabía que hacer, su corazón latía fuertemente dentro de su pecho, temía que la encontraran en el momento inoportuno, no quería que su amiga le mal entendiera, estando en esta situación incómoda. La catalogaría como voyerista o una pervertida, ya no le hablaría o peor aún le contaría a Dipper. Se levantó como pudo pero cayeron de su bolsa sus llaves y su teléfono. Tomando sus cosas encontró entre sus llaves, aquella pequeña llave de color oro que le había dado el demonio.

 **( F )**

– Te propongo un trato.

\- ¿Un trato?

\- Puede ir a visitar mi dimensión, cuando usted quiera ocultarse de su familia y de sus amigos sin que la molesten. – Mostrando una pequeña llave larga. – Solo tiene que colocarla en cualquier cerradura de una puerta, girarla y abrir. Y en unos segundos estará abierto un portal directo hacia mi dimensión.

 **( F )**

Aquella vez que le había dicho, sonaba poco tentador, pero ahora estaba contra los segundos. Tenía que pensarlo antes de tomar una decisión y meterse en más problemas, pero esto era una emergencia. Escuchaba el sonido del colchón de que se levantaban y los pasos. Buscando con la mirada cualquier puerta con cerradura, poso sus ojos en la puerta del baño, rápidamente colocando la llave en la cerradura, la giro y abrió la puerta del baño para encontrar una habitación diferente. Sin pensarlo dos veces entro y cerró la puerta. Volviendo a colocar la llave para cerrar el portal.

Wendy y Robbie habían salido de la habitación escuchando el sonido de una puerta cerrarse, la pelirroja se acercó al baño colocando su mano en el picaporte antes de girarla y encontrar… nada.

\- No hay nadie – Revisando dentro del cuarto de baño. – Pero me pareció escuchar que alguien entraba aquí. – Buscando a su alrededor.

\- Supongo que fue el viento. – Dijo el chico gótico.

\- Revisa esa parte debe estar en la cocina o en aquella habitación.

Robbie se fijó en la sala y en la cocina, pero no había señales de alguna persona. Terminando de revisar la habitación, no encontró nada. Avisándole a Wendy.

\- Supongo que es como dijiste, el viento.

\- Ahora que me pongo a pensar, no hay corrientes de aire por esta habitación. – Mirando a su alrededor.

\- Bueno que importa, volvamos a lo nuestro – Jalando al chico dentro de la habitación.

\- Dame un descanso. – Rogando.

.

.

Mientras tanto Mabel tenía los ojos cerrados, conteniendo la respiración esperando que no escuchara algún ruido de Wendy o Robbie. Abriendo los ojos se dio cuenta que todo era diferente, soltó un largo suspiro de alivio antes de volver a respirar. Todavía sentía su corazón golpear fuertemente su pecho. Soltó el picaporte de la puerta, antes de volver a girarla y ver que ya no estaba en la casa de Wendy, si no en otra habitación más elegante pero llena de libros. Pensó por un momento que se trataba de una biblioteca pública, al fijarse la enorme colección de libros que estaban sobre las estanterías.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar?

Cerrando la puerta observo a su alrededor un enorme pasillo revestido de color carmín y negro, entre dorado en sus paredes; el piso era liso y oscuro con destellos entre dorado y plata, formando una galaxia en cada bloque; una alfombra roja que no tenía principio o fin, adornaba ese mismo pasillo.

Colocándose de cuclillas y pasando una mano para sentir la suavidad de la alfombra, pensó que este palacio debía pertenecerle a aun rey. Levantándose y mirando a su alrededor, decidió moverse. Caminando paso a paso teniendo precaución de no caer en una trampa, observo varias habitaciones con la misma forma de la puerta. Una puerta color caoba oscuro con un triángulo invertido, que sostenía una piedra de por medio de un color diferente.

Se detuvo en una y por curiosidad abrió una de las puertas de madera, encontrándose con una habitación elegante revestida de un tapiz azul profundo con bordes oscuros, una cama grande con sábanas blancas de seda y con bordes finamente confeccionados, a los lados estaban dos jarrones de porcelana pintados a mano, portando un ramillete con flores; unas Azucenas color azul claro, entre la flor de estrella de belén color blanco. La joven se acercó a olerlas sintiendo el leve aroma dulzón y fresco.

\- Son bellísimas. – Tocando los pétalos. – Parece la habitación de una chica o tal vez un chico.

Investigo un poco más en la habitación pero no había fotos o algo que indicara que le perteneciera a un chico o chica. Saliendo de la habitación, decidió explorar en las demás encontrando otro cuarto con la misma temática. Acercándose a otra puerta que estaba más adelante, encontró una con la biblioteca un poco pequeña pero de un color oscuro, iluminada con velas con llamas azules y un enorme pentagrama en el centro de la habitación. No quiso entrar averiguar temiendo a que estuviera prohibido su acceso. Viendo en el centro de la puerta una piedra color amatista.

Caminando por el pasillo y girando por la izquierda, se encontró con un enorme ventanal en forma de triángulo, que daba una espléndida y maravillosa vista a la… nada.

Mabel no podía ver más que un espacio con un fondo oscuro a su alrededor, no había cielo o una luna que iluminara. Solo era la nada infinita.

\- Este lugar es muy grande. – Observando que había otro pasillo con otras 5 habitaciones más adelante. – Demasiado grande.

Revisando entre cada puerta había un salón espacioso donde colgaba un candelabro enorme, con diversos cristales y con una forma semejante a la de una pirámide de forma cuadrada e invertida, suponiendo que este lugar era para hacer fiestas o traer invitados; abriendo otra puerta encontró un cuarto de baño enorme, con una bañera elegante hecha de marfil y artículos decorativos que estaban hechos entre oro y plata; en otra había una cocina equipada con lo mejor en piezas y artículos para cocinar. Mabel pensó que aquí debía haber sirvientes o cocineros; abriendo otra puerta encontró un cuarto de estudio, con un enorme escritorio en el centro, el lugar ideal para su hermano pensó; y llegando una habitación donde había diversos tipos de armas antiguas, colgadas en las paredes y otras en columnas.

\- Este lugar es impresionante. – Tocando con su dedo el filo de una espada ancha que estaba bien cuidada, podía ver su reflejo. – Parecen sacados de los libros de historia.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya. – Asustando a la chica recibiendo un corte del filo de la espada. – Pero si es la curiosa humana que se coló a mi castillo. – Estando en su forma de triángulo.

\- Bill, me asústate tonto dorito volador – Cayendo unas gotas de sangre al piso. - ¡Auch!

\- ¿Qué hacías tocando a Gladio*? – Cuestionando a la castaña. – No sabes que es una espada de doble filo.

\- Bueno si no hubieras aparecido por detrás con tu "vaya" tal vez no me habría cortado. – Tratando de detener la hemorragia.

\- Muéstrame tu inútil dedo. – Extendiendo una mano.

Mabel le mostro el corte que había llegado a cortar su piel por 3 centímetros de largo. Bill solo atino a reírse soltando su mano.

\- Enserio como pudo cortarse de ese modo. – Aun riéndose de ella.

\- Los accidentes pasan, ahora si me disculpa tomare su baño y si es que tienes un botiquín. – Dirigiendo a salirse de la sala.

De repente sintió su brazo retenido por una mano masculina, evitando que saliera de la habitación, tomando su mano donde tenía el corte.

\- Bill… ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Observando como el rubio se llevaba su dedo hacia los labios para después meterlo dentro. – Espera esto es muy raro, no hagas cosas raras. – Sintiendo su rostro tornarse completamente rojo. Y soltando un quejido de dolor cuando sintió su lengua pasar por su herida. – Detente…

El demonio soltó su dedo chasqueando la lengua mientras la pasaba por sus labios, soltando la mano de la castaña. – Tienes un sabor único. Como todo ser humano.

\- Mi dedo – Observando que ya no tenía el corte en su dedo. – El corte ya no esta.

\- Esto es un desastre ensuciaste la alfombra de esta sala, Estrella fugaz.

\- Lo lamento. – Agachando la mirada.

\- De todos modos veo que utilizaste la llave que te di – Saliendo de la habitación para que lo siguiera. Entre los pasillos.

\- Era una emergencia. – Quería olvidar que había escuchado a su amiga en una situación incómoda.

\- Espiar no es una emergencia. – Dijo en tono burlón. Sabiendo que había leído su pensamiento.

\- ¡No espiaba! Yo no sabía que estaban haciendo eso… - Ladeando su rostro enrojecido.

\- Y terminaste aquí en mis dominios. – Subiendo las escaleras antes llegar a dos puertas que estaban enfrente de una que estaba en medio.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto al ver el pasillo un poco diferente a los demás. Que daba un fin a su camino.

\- Podría decirte que estas en la punta del castillo. – Acercándose para abrir la habitación y darle acceso.

Mabel miro asombrada la habitación cubierta por un tapiz rojizo, viendo una enorme chimenea; donde colgaba el retrato de Bill, el cual portaba una corona con un pie encima de su planeta, describiendo su actitud de egocéntrico; dirigió su atención en un estante de libros tamaño mediano, solo los seleccionados por él, se imaginó. Acercándose paso una mano por el sofá de terciopelo color rojizo, sintiendo la suavidad en su toque no pudiendo evitar sentarse y hundirse en la suavidad de este. El lugar no era caliente, ni frio. Era una temperatura perfecta en esa habitación. Estaba muy cómoda que ni se dio cuenta cuando dejo de prestarle atención al demonio, quien la miraba un poco de forma divertida.

\- ¿Qué clase modales son esos? – Señalando la postura como estaba sentada, más con vestido. – No me importa mientras esta sola. Pero acomode esa postura.

\- No tienes que decírmelo - Cerrando sus piernas completamente. - Este lugar es sorprendente.

\- Solo una vez estuvo Stanford aquí, claro cuando desconfiaba de mí y lo tenía encadenado. - Acercándose al piano pasando una mano por el cuerpo del instrumento. – Aquí le ofrecí un valioso trato, que claramente el rechazo, por el bien de su familia.

\- No debió agradarle lo que le ofreciste – Revisando la habitación por cada rincón hasta encontrar el ventanal junto a su piano. – ¿Otra ventana?

\- Tiene una maravillosa vista al abismo, ¿No crees? – Acercándose a la castaña. – Que esperabas cielos rebosantes de colores majestuosos, y nubes esponjosas en esta dimensión.

\- Algo así. – Mostrando una sonrisa tímida antes de acercarse al piano y sentarse en el banquillo, abriendo la tapa de protección con sumo cuidado. Paso un dedo por las teclas del suave marfil blanco, tocando una en una. Viendo unas iniciales en color dorado. - ¿B.C?

\- Mi nombre – Observando que tocaba las teclas del piano. – ¿Sabes tocarlo? – Levantando una ceja.

\- En la escuela nos obligaron a tomar un taller extracurricular en nuestras actividades – Encogiéndose de hombros. – No había mucho que elegir. Estaba esa vez eligiendo entre clase de economía doméstica o Música. – Tocando una nota – Claro que elegí música, pero siempre me ponían más, en el coro. – Fallando en las notas musicales. – Pero conocí a alguien que me enseño a tocar, y aprender a leer partituras. – Volviendo a tocar unas nuevas notas. – Pero, no soy muy buena… yo fallo. – Dejando de tocar las teclas. – La siguiente vez no lo encontré, y deje de tocar.

Bill solo lanzo una mueca de disgusto y un pequeño gruñido, antes de golpear con la punta de su pie el suelo. Se sentó a un lado suyo antes de colocar sus manos sobre las teclas.

\- Estas de suerte, te enseñare. – Tocando una tecla.

\- ¿Qué pides a cambio? – Cruzando los brazos.

\- No hay trato, solo estoy de buenas Estrella fugaz – Señalando para que siguiera viendo las teclas del piano. – Solo sígueme.

\- ¿Sin engaños?

\- Sin engaños.

\- De acuerdo. – Mostrando una sonrisa contenta.

Observando cuidadosamente las manos del rubio vio como las movía grácilmente sobre las teclas, interpretando una melodía sencilla "Elisa de Beethoven" solo la primera parte. Estaba atenta a sus movimientos, cuando realizaba un cambio. Una vez terminado hizo aparecer unas hojas de partitura para que pudiera leerlas, el primer acorde, la castaña trato de imitarlo pero se equivocaba en los cambios, cuando tenía que sostener una parte de la nota y cuando entraba el bemol* dentro del pentagrama*. Mabel sintió unas manos tocar sobre las suyas, mientras las guiaba a las teclas. Ayudándola a crear la nota.

\- Trata de ir despacio y sin romper el compás. – Hablándole cerca del oído. – Escucha la nota, reconócela como una frase.

Una vez logrando conseguir la nota musical, sin llegar a equivocarse, dejo de sentir su toque pudiendo completar la primera parte de la pieza. Estaba tan emocionada que término abrazando al rubio de las mismas emociones, que la invadían en ese instante.

\- Lo hice – Empezándose a darse cuenta de la cercanía del demonio del sueño. – Lo siento, no pensé – Riendo nerviosamente mientras se levantaba del banquillo.

\- No me molesta. – Acomodándose para empezar a tocar una melodía. – Seria la primera Pines en tener interés musical.

\- Mi tío Ford no toca algún instrumento. – Menciono curiosa sentándose en el sofá.

\- No, ese inútil viejo senil solo tiene interés, pero cuando amerita salvar su pellejo – Insultando a su ex amigo.

Mabel se quedó escuchando la melodía que tocaba, era "Spring Time" de una forma calmada. Se acomodó en el sofá recargando su espalda contra el respaldo, se sentía relajada. Olvidando un momento sus preocupaciones. Hubo un momento en que se quedó dormida, la limpieza de la tienda, el escapar de la casa de Wendy, el recorrer las habitaciones y el aprender piano la habían agotado.

Bill solo veía a la chica poner una expresión que reflejaba calma. Deteniéndose admirar con detenimiento su apariencia, observo que iba vestida de salida, como si fuera a una cita. Trato de calmarse un momento, no es que iba cometer el error dos veces en el mismo mes.

No sabía qué le sucedía, esa adolescente lo estaba provocando; si claramente se recordaba que le había dado una llave para que pudiera visitar su dimensión, sin pedir nada a cambio. Pero era obvio que estaba en sus dominios en esta dimensión donde él mandaba.

Era una buena oportunidad para continuar lo que había dejado pendiente en aquel cuarto de baño, no habría interrupciones.

Terminando la pieza musical se acercó a la joven, observando como dormía pacíficamente. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó admirándola minutos o tal vez horas. Paso un dedo sobre la piel de su hombro, haciendo que se despertara y lanzara un bostezo para despejar su sueño.

\- Creo que me quede dormida, no te molestaste. – Sintiéndose nerviosa al saber ya no había más ruido del piano, y solo quedaba el sonido de la chimenea crepitar entre las llamas. – No te sientes solo estando en este inmenso lugar.

\- Sí, por eso voy a su dimensión a molestarlos.

\- ¿Te gusta ir a molestarnos? – Pregunto Mabel.

\- Son mi pasatiempo favorito. – Acercándose a su rostro.

\- No tienes amigos – Dije tratando de evitar su mirada.

\- Ellos no están. – Tomando su rostro fijamente. – No huyas.

\- Esto no es bueno, solo te estas burlando otra vez de mí. – Molestándome. - ¿Por qué me besas? – Soltando la pregunta que retenía con miedo. – Siempre eres irritante, no te entiendo.

Bill se acercó robando un beso de sus labios sin importar la pregunta que le había lanzado, sintiéndola un poco tensa. Sentía sus manos sobre su pecho tratando de alejarlo, pero él no se movía. Separándose un poco de su rostro, pudo ver una expresión adorable, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos entrecerrados con una mirada nublosa.

– No planeabas salir con algún humano.

\- ¿De qué estas hablando? – Mostrándose aún más molesta de lo que ya estaba.

\- Es extraño verte arreglada, sin esos suéteres. – Diciendo en tono de burla. – Supuse que su armario estaría lleno de ropa infantil, como para vestir una niña.

\- Pues aunque no lo creas tengo ropa mucho más bonita. – Sacándole la lengua – Y jamás te la mostrare.

\- Eso crees

\- Si, tonto.

\- ¿Me estas enfrentando? – Empujándola al respaldo del sofá. – Solo eres una mocosa chillona.

\- No lo soy – Protestando con sus puños, tratando de golpear su rostro. Pero era retenida con una mano.

\- Patética niña adolescente. – Provocándola con sus insultos. – Es como si hubiera besado un bebe o peor una tabla.

\- Así… - Tomándolo del cuello para jalarlo y juntar su rostro con el suyo, tocándose sus labios nuevamente mientras los movía tímidamente. Pero sin perder la seguridad en su beso. Sintió como la mano del rubio se acomodaba atrás de su nuca para mantenerla fija. Se separó un poco para tomar aire la castaña, mostrar una leve sonrisa de triunfo. – Si se besar.

\- Eso ya lo sabía, Estrella fugaz… - Tornando su ojo amarillo un poco brilloso. – Pero me provocaste.

\- ¿Eh? – Tornándose su rostro del color de la granada. – Espera…

Estaba a punto de besarla hasta que unos golpes en la puerta, y el sonido de apertura de esta misma. Apareció Kryptos saludando en forma alegre a su amigo, solo para encontrarlo encima de la castaña con la intención de besarla y hacer otro movimiento.

\- Bill amigo te estamos esperando… - No sabiendo que decir ante esta situación incómoda. – Hace calor aquí – Retrocediendo despacio, mientras miraba como el rubio se le tornaba el ojo de color carmín y enseñaba los dientes de forma amenazadora. En cambio la castaña se había cubierto con las manos su rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza. – Bueno ustedes sigan disfrutando, lo suyo ejem... no fue mi culpa. – Tratando de excusarse. – La puerta estaba sin seguro, no había letrero. No dijiste nada de traer humanos.

\- Largo – Dijo secamente el demonio.

\- No interrumpí mucho – Riendo nerviosamente. – Por cierto está linda la chica, hola y adiós. – Agitando una mano. Mientras que Mabel movía su mano regresando el saludo tímidamente.

\- ¡Kryptos! – Diciendo con ira en su voz. Exhalando humo en su boca. Acercándose a tomarlo de su cuerpo y sacarlo fuera de la habitación.

Unos gritos se escucharon afuera del cuarto, mientras que Mabel se terminaba de acomodar en su asiento, dejando que se calmara un poco su corazón y el rubor en sus mejillas.

Más gritos en el pasillo.

Observo los libros para distraerse viendo los títulos, algunos en un idioma que no entendía. Entrando el rubio de nuevo a la habitación para lanzar un resoplido frustrado, mientras se acomodaba su chaleco y pasaba una mano por su pelo. Antes de sentarse en el sofá y mirar que la chica estaba revisando su colección de libros.

\- Era tu amigo.

\- Un muerto parlante era.

\- Se me hacía que lo había visto en alguna parte. – Intentando recordar.

\- Es un monstruo de pesadillas – Soltó con enojo.

\- Parece que vino a visitarte – Mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Solo viene a molestar - Dedicándole una mirada fija a su rostro. –Planeas quedarte esta noche.

\- ¿Noche? – Observando que no había ningún reloj que indicara la hora. – ¡Oh! no necesito saber ¿qué hora es? – Rebuscando dentro de su bolsa, su celular. Mirando la pantalla que marcaba las 7:30 p.m. su rostro se congelo. – Tenía que estar antes de la cena.

\- Usa la llave.

Tomando la llave de su bolsillo iba colocarla en la puerta hasta que vio a Bill nuevamente, poniendo una expresión de preocupación.

\- Y si me lleva a la casa de Wendy – Dijo con temor. – ¿Qué hare?

\- Solo piensa en un lugar que quieres ir, y aparecerá el portal que te redirigida aquel lugar. – Acercándose a la joven.

\- Cualquier lugar. – Pensó un poco antes de elegir donde aparecer. Colocando la llave en la cerradura, hizo girarla para después abrir la puerta y dar con su habitación en la azotea. – Sorprendente.

\- Eso es lo que pensaste.

\- No puedo entrar por la tienda, el tío Stan se daría cuenta de lo tarde que estado. – Dirigiéndose a la entrada antes de darle una sonrisa. - ¿Puedo venir otra vez?

\- Es tu llave, es nuestro trato. – Afirmo el demonio.

Mabel cruzo el portal cerrando la puerta antes de colocar la llave y cerrar el portal. Abriendo la puerta de su cuarto se encontró con las escaleras que daban para abajo.

\- Bueno, regrese. – Dijo antes de bajar las escaleras y toparse con su hermano gemelo.

\- ¿Cuándo llegaste? – Dijo volteando a ver las escaleras que dirigían a su cuarto.

\- Ya tenía rato aquí – Dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Dipper solo se quedó extrañado mientras veía a su hermana saludar a su familia.

\- Pero si yo vengo del cuarto.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Bill estaba en su forma de triángulo sentando en su trono. Observando el castigo de Kryptos siendo correteado por cerberos, un can de tres cabezas.

\- No lo veía tan contento. – Dijo Pyronica a Hectorgon. – Lo veo más calmado.

\- Hubiera estado más alegres, si este inútil no los hubiera interrumpido.

\- Paga la apuesta – Dijo la súcubo extendiendo una mano.

\- Enviar a Kryptos a interrumpir fue trampa. – Entregando un fajo de billetes.

\- Yo solo le dije, que si veía a Bill que le avisara que habíamos llegado.

\- Pensé que la llevaría a tercera base – Dijo Bola 8

\- ¿Qué pero si apenas se estaba calentando las cosas? – Menciono Hectorgon.

\- ¡QUIEREN CALLARSE BOLA DE DESCARADOS! – Golpeando con un puño su trono. – Y todavía hacen apuestas, sin mi permiso. – Dijo Molesto. – El siguiente que interrumpa mi tiempo con Estrella fugaz, terminaran en una dimensión mucho peor que la suya.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

¿Qué les pareció? Lo siento si esperaban intensidad entre esos dos, pero no podemos darle a Bill a Mabel todavía. No sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones. Se nos acerca un capitulo interesante que podría hacer que estos dos, digan lo que sienten. ¿Sera confecciones u odio? OwO

 **Gladio:** _Gladius_ es el término latino utilizado para designar la espada. La palabra «gladio» se aplica a la típica espada de la Antigua Roma utilizada por las legiones. Tiene una longitud aproximada de medio metro y una hoja recta y ancha de doble filo.

 **Bemol:** Se aplica a una nota musical para indicar que su entonación se rebaja en un semitono.

 **Pentagrama:** Conjunto de cinco líneas horizontales paralelas y equidistantes sobre el cual se escriben las notas musicales y demás signos de notación.

 **Spring Time:** Composición de piano de Yiruma.


	17. Chapter 16

¡Hola! Llegue barrida actualizando este fanfic, un poco tarde que otros capítulos pasados. Aquí traigo la continuación del siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" Mabel secuestra a Pacifica, Bill y Dipper juntos como amigos OwOu (cuando demonios sucedió eso) solo lean.

 **Nota:** Habrá momentos en _cursiva_ indicando acciones de los mismos personajes. Y otros – _cursiva –_ cuando este murmurando o susurrando en voz baja.

Nota2: Aclaro que abra puntos de **( F )** cuando inicie un flashback de recuerdos. (Ya que sigo teniendo problemas con el formato de Fanfiction.

Nota3: Agradezco los comentarios que me cada tres días o cuando subo esto, enserio me alegra y me ponen contenta sus mensajes. Unos que otros me causan risa y agitación a mi pobre kokoro. La cantidad de visitas y comentarios va incrementando, en mi primer MaBill no puede ser es el primer fanfic largo que hago, dios ya lleva más de 16 capítulos, ahora sin más llego la sección preguntas, respuestas y agradecimiento; Elbani diablos no desesperes, ya viene lo mejor 7u7 ya tengo el capitulo 17 en las manos, digo compu. No te daré spoilers espérate como los demás; RatillaFresa tu comentario eleva mi emoción al escribir esto, se agradece tu comentario; Guest gracias por comentar, si se están poniendo interesantes entre esos dos; Renren solo te diré que tiene más de muchos lugares para… ejem gracias por comentar *guiño*; Sra. Meow creo que te estoy frustrando más a ti que Bill XD al ver que no pasan del beso; RouseStar gracias por comentar, neta que cuando leí tu comentario me hizo reír tontamente y ponerme contenta, y si pobre Bill pura frustración sexual el pobre D: pero debe saber que ya viene el capitulo 17; Sizery woow neta no sabía, tendré que volver a ver Holic kei para comparar la escena XD a lo mejor por eso se me vino a la mente. Saludos; ParkJeBin1203 se agradece tu comentario, si nuestro nacho tiene inmensa fortuna que ni sabe cómo gastarla, es tan viejo como el universo. Que vaya pensando Stanley en su futuro decirle al nacho volador "hijo", y aceptarlo como parte la familia si es que quiere la fortuna. Saludos y disfruta la lectura.

Rating: M

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella fugaz y Bill Cipher. Pacifica Noroeste/Llama, Dipper Pines/Pino.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Dieciséis: Dulce**

 **.**

.

\- Ya casi está listo.

\- Están doradas.

\- Lo sé, pero aquí dice 15 minutos – Señalando la hoja impresa de un tutorial que encontraron por internet.

\- No sé, yo creo que debemos sacarlas del horno.

\- No, no, no. Solo 2 minutos más.

\- Mabel se quemaran. – Replico la rubia antes de tomar los guantes. – Voy a abrir.

\- Solo un minuto. – Insistió.

\- De acuerdo. Pero ya las veo lo suficientemente doradas. – Esperando a que pasara el minuto. – ¿Listo?

\- Bueno, si hay que sacarlas. – Permitiendo abrir la puerta del horno.

Sacando la bandeja de galletas de mantequilla con forma de un círculo color rosa en centro, y a los lados cubierto de chochitos. Las dos chicas pusieron cara de decepción.

\- Expectativa – Viendo la imagen impresa de las galletas y después viendo las suyas. – Realidad.

\- Termino siendo un circulo – Dijo Pacifica colocando la bandeja en la mesa. – Pienso que olvidamos algo importante.

\- Pues refrigeramos la masa e hicimos la forma de corazón en el centro. – Tomando una entre sus dedos para soplarla, y enfriarla. Para después morderla sintiendo el sabor de la azúcar y la mantequilla. – Pero están deliciosos. – Poniendo los ojos como estrellas.

\- Claro que saben buenas – Tomando una para comerla. – Pero yo quería que nos saliera de esta forma.

\- Bueno podemos intentar la siguiente receta – Hablando emocionada, sacando una hoja para hacer un pastel esponjoso de queso. – Esta es sencilla.

\- Okey, intentemos esa – Alzando un puño emocional.

Comenzaron a sacar un bol colocando los ingredientes; el queso crema y la mantequilla, Mabel estaba batiendo esos dos ingredientes, mientras que Pacifica iba añadiendo el azúcar, el polvo, las yemas y la leche.

\- Iré preparando la otra parte. – Viendo el instructivo de la hoja.

\- De acuerdo – Aun batiendo los ingredientes.

\- Mabel – Colocando en otro bol la crema para batir, las claras y un poco de azúcar glass. – Dime ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- Vine a visitarte, estaba aburrida. – Terminando de batir para tomar otro molde y cubrirlo con papel encerado.

\- Ya veo. – Terminando de batir los ingredientes, para acercarse al molde de la castaña y reincorporar la otra mezcla. – ¿Y la harina en que momento entra?

\- Oh lo olvidaba – Trayendo la taza de harina mientras movía los ingredientes, mezclándolos. – Dice que hay que agregar agua debajo del molde.

\- ¿Baño maría? – Llenando el molde con agua. Para después colocar el recipiente con la mezcla. – Okey, esperemos que salga como este.

\- Dice que 18 minutos – Moviendo la perilla del horno a 200°C

\- Se me hace mucho.

\- Mmm… que tal si le bajamos en 14 minutos – Mostrando una sonrisa despreocupada, antes de ponerse a jugar con una cuchara. – Vendrás con nosotros a la feria.

\- Tú hermano me invito, pero lo note nervioso. – Dando una risa de complicidad. – Así que si iré.

\- Que bien.

\- Mabel ya dime enserio. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntándole al fruncir el ceño.

\- Bueno es solo que… - Jugando con sus dedos.

Debo admitir que la rubia estaba confundida y un poco molesta al no haberle dicho nada, de ir a visitarla de forma imprevista.

Todo comenzó cuando estaba en el cuarto con Dipper, quien anoche no me dejo dormir por haber tenido la luz prendida, durante toda la noche, y el sonido de su pluma retráctil siendo pulsada numerables veces, mientras buscaba la solución a una estúpida novela de misterios que estaba leyendo. Como venganza sabía que saldría con Pacifica el día de hoy, tomando su teléfono vi la hora en que se encontrarían. Así que aproveche para ir yo en su lugar, exacto, pasar tiempo con mi amiga Pacífica y mi próxima cuñada. Secuestrar su tiempo con pasar con mi hermano, no perjudicara nada en su relación, acabo que lo tendrá más cerca una vez que termine el verano.

 **( F )**

Contestando su celular mientras salía del cuarto de baño, viendo que el remitente era su novia. – Hola, en un momento voy a estar allá, estaba… - Escuchando una risita. – ¿Paz?

\- ¡Hey Bro-Bro! No te molesta que pase el día con Pacifica – Dijo su hermana del otro extremo del teléfono.

\- Mabel ¿Dónde diablos estas? – Revisando que no estaba en ninguna parte de la habitación.

\- Pacifica y yo tendremos un día de chicas, así que no molestes – Colgando el teléfono.

\- Mabel, Mabel, ¡MABEL! – Escuchando el sonido de la línea cortada.

 **( F )**

Si definitivamente era su venganza por haberla dejado sin ir al centro comercial, y por interrumpir su sueño, sabiendo que tenían un acuerdo.

\- Y bien – Volvió a cuestionar a su amiga.

Pacifica iba bien arreglada el día de hoy; tenía un hermoso vestido rosa palo sencillo con manga corta, unas zapatillas color crema y un collar en forma de ostra color salmón, en una cadena fina; su cabello rubio estaba recogido en un molote sencillo y su flequillo aun lado de su rostro, dejando caer dos mechones a los lados de su cara.

Definitivamente había arruinado una cita perfecta, pero luego se las compensaría dejándolos solos el día de la feria. Ya que ese día se dedicaría a los juegos y a comer, comer mucha comida dulce y frita. Sin que nadie la interrumpa. Siendo la chica que no ha podido conseguir un romance épico de verano.

\- Quiero pasar el día contigo – Sacando su mochila. – Una reunión de pijama sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué? – Sonrojando la rubia, con un poco de vergüenza sin poder ocultar una leve sonrisa. Era cierto que hace mucho que no tenía una fiesta de pijamas, y más cuando sus amigas la habían abandonado. Y a pesar que apenas iba incorporándose a su pequeño grupo de amigos de Mabel. Candy y Grenda aún no la consideraban del todo de confianza, para invitarla en sus reuniones. – ¿Segura?

\- Descuida mis tíos y la esposa de Soos lo saben. – Lanzando una risa, sabiendo que el único que no sabía era Dipper. Doble venganza.

\- E-entonces… regreso en un momento. – Dijo la rubia algo nerviosa, antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación.

Mabel saco su celular para tomarse una foto con su mochila y escribir un mensaje de texto, antes de enviárselo a su hermano.

.

.

\- Un mensaje de Mabel – Abriendo el móvil para después encontrar un texto con una foto adjunta.

 _ **Mabel: Bro-Bro olvide decirte que pasare la noche en su casa, tendremos pijamada. No molestes.**_

 _ **-**_ Mabel que planeas – Apretando su celular, mientras veía el diario con las hojas sueltas que le había dado Gideon. – No Dipper, no hagas algo impulsivo y estúpido. – Viendo el círculo de invocación de Bill. – ¿Que tanto se molestara?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

\- Okey regrese – Limpiándose el sudor de la frente. – Y bien sacamos ese pastel.

\- Oh ya me olvidaba de el – Colocándose los guantes de cocina, para abrir el horno y sacar el molde con el pastel inflado. – Woow sorprendente, Paz parece que esto es un éxito.

\- Y que se le pone encima – Colocándolo en un plato.

\- Dice que azúcar glas encima y pedazos de fresa. – Viendo el pastel de la imagen de la receta. – No tenemos fresas.

\- Podríamos ir a comprar. – Mirándose entre las dos.

Saliendo de la casa la rubia sintió una mirada por detrás de la espalda. Haciendo que la castaña volteara a ver por detrás.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntándole al ver que ponía su amiga una mirada de sospecha.

\- Me pareció ver… no es nada, creo que las historias de tu hermano me han vuelto un poco paranoica. – Diciendo entre risas.

\- Ese Dip, le he dicho que no cuente sus historias paranormales. – Inflando las mejillas.

\- Oye no es tan malo. Son interesantes aunque algunas me dejan con la piel de gallina. – Dijo Pacifica.

\- Pero hoy no hay Dip, y solo es nuestro día – Mostrándose animada. – ¡Así que vamos! – Palmeando la espalda de la rubia. – Oye podemos comprar gomitas regresando.

\- Una enorme cantidad. – Emprendiendo su caminata al supermercado.

Mientras tanto ocultos en los arbustos, estaban un castaño y un rubio siguiendo con la mirada a las dos chicas. Sabían que saldrían fuera de la casa.

\- Recuérdame ¿Por qué estoy siguiendo a Estrella fugaz? – Observando al chico morderse las uñas.

\- Porque Mabel está tramando algo. – Mordiendo el borde de su libro. – Ella trama algo siempre que está molesta conmigo. Hace algo en forma de venganza.

\- Y por eso me convocaste a esta hora del día, sin permiso de Sixer y Fez. – Refiriéndose a sus tíos abuelos. – Debes estar desesperado Pino. – Con voz burlona.

\- Cállate Bill – Dijo molesto. – Se están yendo, movámonos. – Levantándose para hacerle una seña al demonio.

\- Esto se va poner bueno, un Pines rompiendo reglas. – Aunque también tenía que admitir que tenía curiosidad, por ver que estaba haciendo la chica fanática de los suéteres. – Entonces has avanzado Pino. La has reclamado.

Dipper sonrojo furiosamente al no olvidar completamente, que él le había ayudado anteriormente en su cita. Por lo que le lanzo una mirada avergonzada.

\- Si, tal vez. – No quería que estuviera molestando con ese tema durante su espionaje. - Solo quiero evitar que Mabel habrá la boca, y mencione algo que no debe.

\- Tus problemas hormonales, tu horrible estatura, esa apariencia que es diferente del otro chico, y tu voz de niña chillona cuando te asustas. – Enumero el demonio. – Si son los principales, aunque podría continuar.

\- Eres irritante, horriblemente imprudente – Acercándose a un contenedor de basura para agacharse y tomar del brazo al rubio. – No puedes transformarte en tu antigua forma de triángulo.

\- Podría, pero te recuerdo. – Alzando un dedo. - ¿Cuántos miserables insectos gritaran al verme? En plena luz del día.

\- Bueno algo menos llamativo. – Refiriéndose al traje elegante que llevaba.

\- No es mi culpa que tengas celos de mí, por no atraer ninguna mujer. – Puliendo sus uñas con su chaqueta. – Aparte yo soy alguien perfecto, y atractivo para la vista de cualquier dama. No me sorprendería la cantidad de hembras que quieran acostarse conmigo.

\- Solo hazlo – Tratando de aguantar la actitud ególatra del demonio. – Oh terminaras arruinando toda esta misión.

\- Bien – Diciendo de mala gana, y tronando los dedos antes de aparecer en ropa de civil; un playera de tira huesos color oscuro, mostrando sus tatuajes; unos jeans azul oscuros y unos tenis. Sin llegar a portar su típico sombrero de copa. Y solo portar su parche. – Listo. – Levantándose de donde estaban escondidos.

Ahora si era más llamativo que antes, incluso llamaron la atención de las mujeres que pasaban corriendo por la acera. Deteniéndose un momento embobadas al ver al rubio.

\- Mira ese hombre atractivo – Entre risitas una chica de cabello castaño y ojos miel. – Y tiene excelente condición.

\- Hola guapo – Diciendo una de cabellos negro con trenzas – Vengan con nosotras.

\- Nos les interesaría correr – Dijo una de cabello cobrizo.

\- Denos sus números, también eres lindo. – Dijo una chica de cabello oscuro con puntas rosadas, jalando un cachete del castaño. – Que monada.

Bill solo lanzaba una mirada coqueta y seductora al grupo de mujeres que corría. Mientras con su dedo hacia un "Bang" haciendo que gritaran de la emoción.

\- Disculpen ya tengo alguien. – Alejando la mano de la chica. – Y tú vámonos. - Dipper solo lo golpeo con el libro antes de decirle que se moviera. Estaba llamando mucho la atención.

\- Llámanos – Dijo la chica de las trenzas entregando un papel con varios números. Y despidiéndolo.

\- Traviesa – Tronando los dedos.

Dipper se lo llevo arrastrando antes de alcanzar a ver que las chicas habían entrado al supermercado. Acercándose a la fila de carritos de la tienda.

\- Bill dije discreción, no que ligaras. – Temiendo que si hubiera estado ahí Pacifica y su hermana, lo hubieran linchado.

\- Te dije que era irresistible. – Mirando el papelito. – Pero ninguna me interesa. – Quemando el papel en su mano con unas llamas azules. – Serian diversión en pocos minutos.

\- Pon atención – Haciendo otra señal para entrar al supermercado. – Trataremos de no llamar la atención.

.

.

\- ¿Qué te parecen estas? – Dijo Mabel tomando una caja de fresas.

\- Están enormes – Tomando el paquete. – Deben estar deliciosas.

\- Yo amo las fresas y estas se ven que están en su punto. – Sintiendo la enorme necesidad de tomar una y comerla.

Un chico que estaba ofreciendo muestras se acercó a ellas, ofreciéndoles un vasito con yogurt.

\- Chicas desean un poco de yogurt. – Alzando las cejas un chico de cabello oscuro brillante y ojos grises. – Es nuestro nuevo producto, les aseguro que les quedara bien con esas fresas.

\- Umm… Gracias – Dijo Mabel tomando un vaso.

\- Gracias – Tomando el vaso Pacifica.

Debían admitir que era guapo el promotor del yogurt. Probando el producto Mabel puso una cara de felicidad al saborear el dulce y acido. Al igual que la rubia.

\- Esto está bueno, deberías llevar – Dijo la castaña. Tomando un bote. – Era tu intención verdad, hacernos comprarlo.

\- Me atrapaste – Sonriendo coquetamente. – Es que no podía dejar a estas dos hermosas chicas, irse así nada más, sin probar algo dulce.

\- Para ya… nos halagas. – Riendo tontamente la castaña.

\- Pues esta bueno el producto. – Sonriendo al chico.

\- No las había visto por aquí, son del pueblo. – Recargándose en un estante.

\- Yo no pero, ella si – Señalando a su amiga.

\- ¿Y tú de dónde eres? Eres tan alegre. – Interesándose en la castaña. – Eres tan hermosa.

A Pacifica no le gusto que estuviera muy encimado, a pesar de ser atractivo, aun no podía confiar en que él tenía intenciones no muy buenas con su amiga.

\- Oye tenemos que irnos – Tomando de la mano a la castaña. – Tenemos el tiempo encima. Vamos Mabel.

\- Mabel que bonito nombre – Acercándose a la chica. – Oye no quería ofenderlas.

\- Lo está haciendo. – Hablo con dureza la rubia.

\- Mejor dejemos así. – Tratando de calmar a su amiga. – Umm… gracias por la muestra. – Depositando el vasito en el cesto.

\- No hay de que dulzura… - Pero sintió un carrito ir directo hacia él, golpeando su talón y parte de su espalda. - ¡Agh!

\- Esta bien – Dijo preocupada la castaña. Antes de ver que le caía al hombre las latas del estante donde estaba recargado.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Ouch! – Cubriéndose con las latas.

Pacifica aprovecho para tomar del brazo a la castaña y sacarla de ahí, ya que no sabía lo que realmente sucedía. Mabel solo la siguió mientras se disculpaba para retirarse.

Mientras tanto Dipper había visto todo lo que hizo Bill, estando escondido con él, en un estante de cereales.

\- Nadie toca a Estrella fugaz. – Había utilizado telequinesis para mover los objetos sobre el promotor. – Sucio humano.

\- Gracias otra vez por protegerla. – Mirando extrañado al rubio, a pesar de que no le había pedido acerca de atacar al promotor. - ¿Bill?

\- Y si lo incinero. – Dijo de mala gana tornándose su ojo de color carmín. – No me gustaba lo que pensaba hacerle, ese sucio mal nacido.

\- Woow, woow espera recuerda que estamos en cubiertos – Tratando de calmar al demonio.

\- Pino, no sabe la clase de pensamientos que tenía, cuando miro descaradamente a Estrella fugaz. – Tronando sus puños. – Hoy tendrá ese sujeto pesadillas toda la jodida noche.

\- Si yo también lo odiaba por mirar a Pacifica – Diciendo molesto Dipper. Medito un momento en lo que había dicho Bill antes de responderle, igual con un rostro enfurecido. Viendo al promotor de ventas. – Unas cuantas pesadillas no le harán mal. – Extendiendo una mano, para cerrar un trato.

\- ¡Jum! Al fin entiendes Pino. – Estrechando su mano envuelta en llamas, antes de enfocar la vista en el sujeto. Invadiendo la mente del promotor para depositarle un hechizo para cuando descansara, soñara con sus peores pesadillas a tal punto de dejarlo sin dormir varios meses. – Con eso es suficiente.

.

.

Saliendo del supermercado con sus compras, Mabel estaba un poco apenada por el problema del promotor. Entendía que su amiga estuviera molesta, pero tampoco podía vivir con miedo de los chicos. Pero debía agradecerle por tratar de sacarla de la conversación incomoda.

\- Perdón – Dije mirando a Pacifica quien se detuvo a mitad del camino. – No me di cuenta que estaba muy molesto.

\- Has de estar ciega Mabel Pines – Colocando sus manos alrededor en sus caderas. – Tonta. – Sacándole la lengua.

\- Eh – Poniendo ojos como platos y una sonrisa desencajada.

\- Aparte no era guapo, no quedaba para ti. – Golpeando su cabeza. – Mabel eres bonita, no te dejes coquetear por un simple promotor de lácteos.

\- Tienes razón – Riendo. – Oye quieres pasar por un jugo, ahí un puesto cerca.

\- Suena bien – Concordando con la chica. – Muero de Sed.

Mientras que Dipper y Bill las seguían desde cinco metros atrás, a paso lento deteniéndose en momentos para ocultarse.

\- Demonios hace calor – Abanicándose con su diario. – Irán a ese puesto de jugos. – Viendo la cantidad de chicos en las mesas. – Maldición Mabel a donde la llevaste.

\- Ella no aprende la lección. – Diciendo en un tono serio. Apretando con su mano la esquina de la pared, para terminar rompiendo un pedazo.

\- Bill, más cuidado o nos meterás en problemas – Regañándolo, desconocía porque el demonio actuaba de esa forma.

Se acercaron para ocultarse detrás de un letrero y otro contenedor de basura, el castaño había jalado al demonio para que se agachara por su estatura, observando a las dos chicas que estaban formadas en la fila.

Mabel y Pacifica se habían acercado, siendo su turno para pedir sus bebidas. Una chica de cabello rosado y ojos color verde se había acercado a tomar su orden.

\- Hola chicas, ¿Qué desean para apaciguar su sed? Tenemos de todo. – Mostrando el menú.

\- Quiero un smoothie de mango y blueberry. – Dijo la rubia.

\- Mmm… yo quiero smoothie Rainbow – Observando la imagen de la bebida.

\- ¿Quieren de leche o agua? – Apuntando la orden.

\- Agua – Asintiendo las dos.

\- Okey mi compañero se lo llevaran en un momento.

Sentándose en una mesa Pacifica, se dio cuenta lanzo una mirada rápida y discreta, hacia la dirección en donde estaban hace un momento pidiendo su orden. Observando un mechón de pelo rubio tan brillante y uno castaño, entre el letrero y el contenedor de basura. Regreso su dirección hacia Mabel quien había empezado a sacar un tema acerca de los tintes para cabello.

\- Crees que si me pinto la mitad de colores pastel se verá bien. – Tomando los mechones castaños entre sus dedos. – Aunque sería complicado mantenerlo, más en la escuela.

\- Oye Mabel cambiando de tema… - Dijo Pacifica. – Has podido arreglar tus problemas con tu tío.

\- Más o menos, yo entiendo que el tío Ford ha estado molesto por muchas cosas, que he hecho desde mi llegada al pueblo. – Agachando la mirada. – Sé que está preocupado y que esta vez no podre impedir, la pregunta que le hará a mi hermano.

\- Bueno, nadie entiende al Sr. Pines apenas el viejo raro y su hermano. – Cruzando los brazos. – Pero no te desanimes, lo que ha ocurrido. No ha sido toda culpa tuya. – Colocando una mano sobre la suya. – Bueno al menos es mi primera vez que pasare un día de pijamas contigo.

\- Gracias. – Mostrando una sonrisa.

Llegando la joven con los Smoothies se los entrego mientras se marchaba, las chicas le dieron un sorbo antes de levantarse y seguir su camino, pasando por un grupo de chicos que estaban sentados en una mesa. Uno de ellos empujo intencionalmente a Pacifica por el hombro, al hacerse para atrás de la silla, mientras se disculpaba el sujeto con ella.

\- Lo siento mucho, no la vi hermosa señorita. – Ofreciéndole una servilleta, espero no haber arruinado su ropa.

\- No, está bien. Fue un accidente. – Dijo la rubia, recibiendo la servilleta.

Dipper estaba enfurecido sabía que ese sujeto lo hizo a propósito.

\- _Bill –_ Susurrando al demonio. _– Haz visto eso, de eso me refería._

 _\- Tu novia tropezó con ese sujeto. –_ Sin importarle lo que le sucediera a la rubia, no quitaba la vista de encima a la castaña. Mientras no la tocaran o la molestaran, todo estaba bien.

\- _Oye se trata de Pacifica, la empujaron._ – Apuntando la dirección donde se encontraban. – _Esos imbéciles la empujaron._

\- _Harás un trato por una acción sin sentido._ – Lanzando una risita. – _Podríamos hacerlo, pero ya sabes lo que pido._

 _\- Eres un estúpido_ – Mordiéndose una uña y evitando el impulso de salir de su escondite.

Mabel ayudo a su amiga sosteniendo su Smoothie, mientras que Pacifica terminaba de limpiarse la mancha que había caído sobre su brazo.

\- Si quiere le invito un postre como disculpa – Dijo el sujeto poniendo las manos como suplica.

\- No, así está bien. – Alejándose la rubia. – Tenemos que irnos.

\- Oh vamos solo como una disculpa.

\- Es cierto hermosa un pastelito lo resuelve todo, verdad cielito. – Palmeado a Mabel por la espalda y sorprendiéndola por el abrazo repentino sobre su hombro. – Que dices tú y tu amiga no quiere un postre, nosotros invitamos.

\- No gracias. – Temblando la castaña mientras trataba de mantener la sonrisa, que se empezaba tornar nerviosa.

\- Lo siento pero no. – Dijo la rubia en tono rudo. – Tenemos otros asuntos, y por favor evite poner las manos en mi amiga.

\- De acuerdo – Apartando sus manos, para después pasarlo rápidamente por sus pantalones y alzarlas. – ¡Manos fuera!

Un crujido se escuchaba abollando el contenedor de basura, mientras que Dipper veía con ojos de sorpresa con un rostro nervioso y sudoroso, al rubio quien asomaba los dientes y su ojo se iba tornando de un color escarlata.

\- Bueno angelitas las dejamos seguir. – Palmeándolas por detrás de su trasero antes de lanzar una sonrisa. – ¡Pero anímense!

\- ¡Idiota! – Dijo Pacifica Lanzándole la bebida de Mabel y ella al sujeto, antes de marcharse molesta.

Pacifica se llevó a Mabel mientras se iban molestas del lugar, aumentando el paso, para perderlos.

\- ¡Uh! – Haciéndole burla sus compañeros. – Te la regresaron.

\- Pero tenemos esto. – Mostrando una billetera. – Esa chica tonta no se dio cuenta. – Carcajeándose.

Observaron como un sujeto rubio se les acercaba mientras tronaba los puños, y mostraba una sonrisa, asomando sus colmillos. Mientras que Dipper estaba solo viendo, lo estaba a punto de suceder. En si una masacre.

\- Ustedes bastardos tocaron algo que no les pertenece. – Escupió molesto. – No, la tocaron descaradamente. Y le dijeron "cielito" – Tomando el sujeto por el cuello y alzándolo. - Eso no me gusto, ni ese asqueroso y repugnante pensamiento tuyo. Debería arrancarte la lengua. – Volteándose a Dipper. – No me detengas Pino.

\- Yo no iba hacer nada – Volteando para mirar a otro lado.

\- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! – Grito el hombre. – ¡Chicos ayúdenme! – Viendo que ninguno se movía y estaban petrificados del miedo.

\- Por cierto, esto no te pertenece insecto. – Quitándole la cartera y arrojándosela al castaño. – Me asegurare de dejarte medio muerto. – Tronando su cuello. - Hace bastante que no disfrutaba golpeando un par de sacos de boxeo.

\- ¡Espera…! – Un golpe paro en su estómago, haciendo que expulsara sangre y sus ojos se pusieran blancos, cayendo en el suelo y realizando movimientos espasmódicos.

\- Olvide decir que siempre terminaba rompiendo los sacos. – Pateando su cuerpo con su pie. – Bien que sigue, llamo el rubio con una voz cantarina.

.

.

\- No podemos disfrutar un momento este día. – Bramó furiosa la rubia por los sujetos que las habían molestado. Miro a Mabel que estaba sobándose su brazo, intentando calmar la temblares. – Oye, ¿estás bien? – Pregunto preocupada sabiendo que esas acciones que hicieron, esos sujetos, le hubieran hecho recordad el incidente en el concierto. – Podríamos llamarle a tu hermano.

\- No – Dijo Mabel un poco alterada. – Perdón, es solo que… a veces es difícil, no poder olvidar esa sensación, el sentir el agarre y tener el temor de que te lastimen o de tomar cosas que no quieres. – Calmando su temblor y respirando profundamente. – Es difícil, por culpa de esos recuerdos. He desconfiado mucho en los chicos. – Soltando un suspiro. – Pero sabes a veces me digo a mi misma "Estoy a salvo, yo estoy bien" y que cada chico que conozca no será igual, que ellos.

\- Eres muy fuerte. – Abrazando a su amiga. – Oye puede que nos hayamos topado con imbéciles el día de hoy, pero sé que el karma se encargara de ellos.

\- Aventaste nuestras bebidas – Riendo la castaña.

\- Necesitaban enfriar esas podridas mentes – Sonriendo la rubia. – Okey, regresemos a la casa.

\- Cierto, continuemos con nuestro día. – Animándose mientras caminaba de regreso.

.

.

Llegando la policía al lugar y observando el grupo de chicos golpeados brutalmente, y tendidos por el suelo. Se acercaron a los empleados del lugar para preguntar lo sucedido.

\- Se agarraron a golpes ellos mismos, fue una discusión entre ellos. – Dijo la pelirosada, con las mejillas rojas. – Estaban locos. Daban mucho miedo.

\- ¡Guau! Pues entonces se agarraron a pelea entre ellos. – Observando el estado inconsciente de los chicos. – Estos jóvenes de hoy, las drogas y las pandillas. – Dijo el Sheriff.

\- Necesitaremos algunas ambulancias. – Dijo el otro oficial viendo al parecer fracturas en brazos y piernas, algo expuestas. – Definitivamente estos jóvenes y sus drogas.

.

.

Mientras que Dipper y Bill caminaban por las calles, el rubio llevaba lanzando y atrapando con su mano un puño de dientes, mientras reía escandalosamente. El castaño solo revisaba el celular para ver la hora. Eran alrededor de la 6 de la tarde. Cerrando su móvil observo que el rubio abría un portal para hacer desaparecer la cantidad de dientes.

\- Con esto cubre el pago. – Eliminando el portal.

\- Esta bien, no te provocare para una pelea. – Sabiendo lo fuerte que era.

\- Apenas calentaba – Diciendo con voz presumida.

– Creo que mi hermana ha regresado a casa de Pacifica. – Dirigiéndole una mirada de complicidad al demonio. – Hipnotizaste a los empleados.

\- Se llama carisma y dar 100 dólares, Pino.

\- ¿El dinero es real?

\- Quien sabe – Dijo con una sonrisa llena de malicia. – Pero esos cadáveres, empezaran a tomar sus alimentos grotescos en un popote.

\- Bueno – Riendo nervioso. – Gracias por proteger nuevamente a Mabel. Cuando te pedí también que ayudaras a Pacifica.

\- Ah sí Llama – Sin prestarle mucha importancia. –Y el ataque de la mancha en su brazo.

\- Ja-ja muy gracioso – Fingió una risa. - Diría que todo lo que hiciste hoy, no fue para proteger a mi novia sino a mi hermana.

Un silencio se dio hasta que Dipper se quedó mirando extrañado al demonio del sueño, y después analizo un poco más, en cada palabra que había dicho el rubio. Las piezas iban encajando una a una. Pero había otra pieza que faltaba.

\- Bill… - Dijo con voz dudosa. – No estas detrás de mi hermana, para manipularla.

\- No es tan estúpida como tú, Pino. – Mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica. – Solo puedo decir que es interesante.

\- ¿La sigues viendo? – Frunciendo el ceño esperando la respuesta del rubio.

\- ¿Quién sabe? – Transformándose en su forma de triángulo. – Veo que no me necesita, hemos cumplido con el trato. – Extendiendo su brazo para que le diera la foto del Pterodactyl.

\- Bien – Entregando la foto de mala gana, solo para ver que él la desaparecía con un "Poof" – Oye sabes que me costó mucho trabajo tomarle foto, casi fue mi vida. Así que cuídala monstruo triangular.

\- Yo siempre cuido mis cosas – Dijo antes de desaparecer.

Un mensaje se escuchó en su móvil antes de leerlo y ver de quien se trataba. Soltando un suspiro cansado.

\- Somos un asco para el espionaje. – viendo que el mensaje era de Pacifica.

.

.

Pacifica guardaba su celular antes de dirigirse con su amiga quien empezaba colocar la azúcar glas sobre el pastel y las rebanadas de fresa, adornándolo.

\- Quedo perfecto – Levantando el pulgar.

\- Increíble – Tomando una foto, antes de mirar el montón de galletas apiladas en un bol, y en el plato. – Aunque hicimos muchas galletas y esto.

\- De eso yo me encargo después, tengo un alguien para comerse eso. – Tomando los platos mientras los llevaban arriba a la habitación de la rubia.

Llegando al cuarto dejo los platos en una mesa de café que tenía, su cuarto era grande. Pocas veces había entrado a su habitación, pero ahora sería la primera vez que pasara la noche. Sentándose las dos en la mesa, continuaron con su conversación.

\- Tú hermano – dijo Pacifica entre risas, tratando de adivinar.

\- No

\- Gideon – Diciendo en broma. Sabiendo que no tenía sentimientos románticos al albino.

\- No

\- Candy o Grenda. – Esperando que fueran ellas.

\- No – Riendo mientras cortaba un trozo de la torta y la comía.

\- Tus tíos, Soos, Melody… - Inquiriendo con una ceja levantada.

\- No – Mostrando una sonrisita, al ver que no conseguía atinarle ningún nombre. – Le prometí que si hacia algo, se lo daría. Y quiero ver qué cara pone.

\- Pues debe ser un suertudo. – Comiendo un pedazo. – ¿Quién es? Ya dime.

\- Bill – Soltando su nombre, mientras comía otro pedazo.

Pacifica se atraganto antes de golpearse el pecho mientras tomaba el vaso de agua, que Mabel le había acercado, bebiéndolo con prisa para pasarse el trozo por la garganta. Soltando un jadeo y respirando con necesidad. Mientras que la castaña le daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda. Ladeo una mirada un poco sorprendida antes de volver a preguntarle.

\- ¿Dijiste lo que creo que escuche?

\- Si

\- Esa pirámide demoniaca.

\- Si

\- ¿Cómo? – Sin llegar a creerlo.

\- Tengo una llave, no le digas a Dipper. – Le había dicho, sabiendo que confiaría en ella.

\- No mames – Soltó el insulto.

\- No le mencionaras – Esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

Pacifica dio un sorbo del agua restante de su vaso, antes de pasarse una mano por el rostro, y soltar un leve suspiro. - ¿Un trato? – Pensó que tal vez estaría involucrada en un engaño por parte del demonio.

\- No pidió nada, yo también pregunte esa vez. Pensé que había una trampa de por medio. – Recordando que la había usado para su pequeña emergencia. – Pero no la había.

\- Fuiste – Cuestiono antes de mirar el rostro calmado de la castaña.

\- Tuve un problema y necesitaba ocultarme. – Mostrando un leve rubor. – Pensé que se molestaría por invadir su dimensión, sin avisarle.

\- ¿Y se molestó?

\- No – Tomando su plato y comiendo un trozo. – Me dijo que podía regresar, cuando quisiera esconderme nuevamente.

\- Mabel, respóndeme algo. – Tomando una gran inhalación y exhalación antes de soltarlo. – Porque te dio esa llave. – Ella sabía que una llave tenía un significado en una relación. Lo había leído en revistas y cosas de internet, para las parejas que querían llevar su relación a algo más serio; esa persona entrega como una forma de seguridad y confianza, a la persona que ama, un acceso a su propiedad.

\- Es por lo del incidente en concierto, cuando me habían atacado aquellos sujetos. Ese día estaba asustada, no quería ver a nadie estaba herida física y emocionalmente. Pero no tenía a donde ir. – Mirando con tristeza a la rubia. – Tenía miedo de que mi familia me viera de esa forma.

\- Entonces él te dio eso…

\- Me propuso un trato me dio esta llave para ir a visitar su dimensión, cada vez que quería ocultarme de mi familia. – Buscando en su bolsillo de su falda la llave, mostrándosela a la rubia. – Al principio no confiaba en él, pensando que era para desatar un apocalipsis, como la vez pasada. – Inflando las mejillas. – Pero… - Recordando como su mano apretaba la suya y como la cuido. – Él no pidió nada a cambio, extraño no – Soltando una risita.

\- Bueno eso si es raro. – Mostrando una leve sonrisa.

\- Si – Respondió sin dudar. – Aunque a veces su actitud es odiosa, raras veces no lo entiendo. Se burla de mí, me dice infantil y me insulta. Claro después de que me besa sin algún motivo, para después volver a insultarme.

\- ¿Qué? – Soltando el tenedor. - ¿Beso?

\- Si – Quedándose confundida por la actitud de su amiga. Hizo un gesto nervioso para querer expresarse con las manos. – Es extraño verdad, pero yo sé que lo hace para molestarme.

\- Dios… solo se me viene una cosa en la mente. – Encajando las piezas claramente, antes de levantar la mirada. – Ahora todo coincide. – Recordando todo lo que había sucedido desde que comenzaron su verano. El que Mabel encontrara la estatua de Bill y lo haya liberado por "accidente" si se podría decir; cuando la defendió de la discusión de su hermano; la vez que Dipper le comento el día de su cita que ese demonio le había ayudado junto con su hermana; el incidente del concierto cuando la secuestraron y Gideon había dicho que estaba molesto; cuando la traía cargando en su brazos y no permitió que nadie se le acercara. Y ahora el mechón rubio que había visto oculto en los contenedores de basura y el cartel, sin olvidar la horrible sensación que alguien las seguía mientras iban por las compras. Todo encajaba perfectamente y una respuesta se le venía a la mente. Solo tenía que confirmar con la castaña. – Mabel, hace exactamente ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva con esa actitud?

\- Desde que paso mi primer castigo, por liberarlo… eso creo. – Sacando su pijama. – Iré a cambiarme.

Yendo a cambiarse a su baño, la rubia solo se quedó mirada perdida mientras la respuesta caía como un balde de agua fría.

\- Ese jodido triangulo infernal – Sin llegar a creerlo, pero analizando todo lo que le había dicho su amiga, era la única respuesta que venía a su mente. Y se le hacía una locura. – Está enamorado. – Viendo la llave que estaba en la mesa. – No puedo creer lo que voy hacer. – Viendo la llave mientras se apoyaba en la mesa con el rostro en shock. – Pero es la única forma, tiene que saberlo.

Mabel había entrado al cuarto avisando de forma alegre, antes de ver a su amiga con la llave en la mano y el rostro serio, y levemente enrojecido.

\- Puede que lo que diga sea una locura. – Entregándole la llave a la castaña. – Tienes que ir, y le vas a dar esto, diciendo claramente estas palabras "Te la devuelvo" no importa cuánto tardes.

\- Espera yo… - Pero fue interrumpida por la rubia.

\- Solo dile eso, quiero comprobar algo. – Dijo levantando un dedo. – Si pienso lo que creo que es, entonces. – Suspirando – Te apoyare en la decisión que tomes.

\- ¿Eh? – Mostrándose confundida.

\- Pero primero necesitamos ropa – Viendo que iba en su pijama. – Te prestare de la mía.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

Nuestra Waifu rubia Noroeste ayudara a nuestra Mabel, a vestirla sexymente para la ocasión. Esto se va prender, una visita a nuestro nacho malévolo :D a su dimensión.

¿Qué piensan? Que Pacifica tenga razón y nuestro querido Bill Cipher este enamorado. ¿Qué sucederá una vez que se encuentren? Habrá discusiones o aclaran esos momentos en que se vieron afectuosos.

Mabel tuvo los huevos para decirle todo a Pacifica, cuanta confianza. Pero esta mujer no sabe que nuestro dorito la ama y elimina cualquier hombre que se le acerca. Celos *Shame* 7u7

Dipper no sabe reconocer los celos del Dorito, le valió gorro invocarlo. Bye bye foto del Pterodáctilo XD

Okey, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo donde tendremos acción y drama, y tal vez romance entre estos dos. Puede que el siguiente les de pre diabetes de tanto… ejem… amor.


	18. Chapter 17

¡Hola Mundo del Fandom de GF! Regrese nuevamente de la muerte, bueno no exagerare de nuevo, ¡dios no! jajaja primero que nada otra enorme disculpa. Sé que actualizo este fanfic cada 3 días, y si me pase de los 3 días, ¡Sí!, me tarde en subir de nuevo esta madre otra vez, pero no desesperen ya que aquí traigo la continuación del siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" ¡Hell Yeah! Ahora tenemos que resolver los conflictos sentimentales de Mabel y Bill. Con la ayuda de Pacifica.

 **Nota:** Habrá momentos en _cursiva_ indicando acciones de los mismos personajes. Y otros – _cursiva –_ cuando este murmurando o susurrando en voz baja.

 **Nota2:** Agradezco los comentarios que me dejan cada tres días o cuando subo esto, enserio me alegra demasiado mi vida aparte, y me ponen contenta sus mensajes. Dejen de agitar a mi pobre kokoro, ya demonios estoy como Mabel. La cantidad de visitas y comentarios va incrementando, en mi primer MaBill ¡Uh! Y vuelvo a mencionarlo, no puede ser es el primer fanfic largo que hago, dios ya lleva más de 17 capítulos ¡Woow! Solo espero que no haya una tragedia Griega, ahora sin más llego la sección preguntas, respuestas y agradecimiento; Sabrichi. gracias por comentar, y yo también pienso poner a Bill agradeciendo a Pacifica, pero a su manera. Creo que eso lo veremos en un capítulo más adelante; Guest yo también quiero que arme otro Raromagedón, pero quien sabe es mi fic y tal vez lo haga muajaja, no la verdad no sé, gracias por comentar; Antuane2003 sería darle más drama queen al dorito, me agrada pero quien sabe en este capítulo, gracias por comentar y disfruta de la lectura; Elbani sucia Elba si leíste el manuscrito de la compu días previos, pero solo una parte, ya que espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo, ya que no será el único ;D *Guiño* y gracias por comentar; ParkJeBin1203 la espera termino y eh aquí el resultado del plan de Pacifica, gracias por comentar y disfruta de la lectura.

Rating: M

 _ **Advertencia: Capítulo sin censura**_

 _Consumo de galletas con chochitos, Romance que provoca otra vez pre diabetes, tocamiento entre personajes, Smut Explicito, Dorito nacho sexymente atractivo (No me hago responsable de derrames nasales y shock hipovolémicos), algo pasa con este nacho de un solo ojo, Mabel da poco consentimiento, Vendrá la ONU por mí y por el triángulo maquiavélico. Demasiadas etiquetas._

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella fugaz y Bill Cipher.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Diecisiete: Frío y Caliente**

 **.**

.

.

\- Pacifica… - Diciendo con voz tímida. - Enserio debo ponerme esto. – Hablando del otro lado de la puerta de baño. – Es muy incómodo, pienso que solo conseguiré que me gane otra burla.

\- Tú solo póntelo, no siempre te voy a dejar usar mi ropa. – Esperando a que saliera, mientras que miraba con detenimiento la llave. – _Es muy delgada y con un patrón extraño. –_ Murmurando en voz baja. – _Espero equivocarme. Y no mandarla a una muerte segura._

 _-_ Ya salgo – Avisando a la rubia.

Abriendo la puerta del baño cubriéndose con una toalla el cuerpo, mostrando un rostro teñido de color rosado en sus mejillas. Antes de que la rubia la tomara del brazo sin perder el tiempo y la sentaba en una silla del tocador, recogiendo su cabello en una peineta. Antes de agarrar su maquillaje.

\- ¿Por qué la toalla? – Mirándola sospechosamente. – Más vale que cuando te quites la toalla, estés con la ropa que te preste. – Tomando una base de polvo. – Bueno somos casi del mismo tono de piel. – Acercando la brocha para aplicar el polvo, esparciéndolo por su rostro de forma suave y circular. – No te muevas. – Empeñándose a maquillar su rostro sin exagerar, solo de forma natural. – La verdad no queremos exagerar las cosas, solo será una conversación casual, pero sin olvidar el punto.

\- Me vas a decir ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? – Sintiendo como pasaba una brocha con un tono de rubor color melocotón, tomando un pincel para aplicar un leve brillo labial color durazno en sus labios.

\- Ya casi termino, deja de moverte. – Amenazando con el labial en la mano.

\- Solo digo que esto es extraño. – Inflando levemente sus mofletes. – Podía haber ido a dejar el postre y regresar rápido. – Eso es lo que pensaba que haría, pero veía a la rubia motivada. Como si la estuviera arreglando para una salida.

\- Mabel escucha, no se deja a la casa de un hombre, un pastel con esa pinta desarreglada y mucho menos en pijama. – Dedicándole una mirada de fuego en sus ojos azules. – Y es que no es de que tardes un momento, sino que tardaras lo que tienes que tardar.

\- ¡Espera! Y nuestra fiesta de pijamas – Preocupándose por su amiga. – No puedo dejarte sola.

\- Mabel, luego la tendremos. Necesito saber, no, tú necesitas saber. – Quitando la peineta para empezar a cepillar su cabello largo, y acomodar los mechones de cabellos y algunos rulos de su cabello ondulado. – Aparte cuando tendrás esta oportunidad, para hablar con ese torpe triangulo. Tú hermano no está aquí para interrumpir.

\- Pacifica – Dijo Mabel con voz seria. – Piensas que está enamorado de mí.

\- Eh, no bueno, yo solo pienso… que tal vez. – No sabiendo que decir, la había descubierto. – Puede que lo este, y quiero saberlo. – Ocultando su rostro ruborizado de la vergüenza. – Puede que sea un error mío, pero tienes que saber.

La castaña solo atino a reírse a carcajadas fuertemente mientras se agarraba del estómago, antes de calmarse y limpiarse una lagrima que se asomaba por sus ojos. – Enserio piensas que Bill, está enamorado de mí. – Soltando otra risotada. – Es imposible, me odia tanto. Creo que he recibido más regaño de él, que algún coqueteo por parte de él.

\- ¡Oye! – Tomando a su amiga de los hombros para que viera su reflejo en el espejo. – Hablo enserio, Mabel. Aquí mírate.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Calmándose un poco. – Te digo que es imposible, él dijo que somos como aliados, algo así como amigos. – Mostrándose desanimada al verse en el espejo. No se consideraba muy atractiva, más bien una niña bajo una capa de maquillaje.

\- Eres bonita. – Hablo la rubia con un poco de celos. – Nunca necesitaste nada, pero esa actitud que tienes en este momento de forma negativa, rechaza lo hermosa que puedes ser.

\- Pacifica… - Levantando el rostro para mirar a la rubia.

\- Solo por esta vez, déjame ayudarte. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Ya ayudaste a mi novio, ¿lo recuerdas? Tú y ese torpe triangulo.

\- De acuerdo – Diciendo avergonzada, dejando que terminara de arreglarla. – Pero se que esto es innecesario.

\- Mabel

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Qué pasa si a él le gustas? – Acomodando su cabello. – Digo que sucedería… ¿también te gusta?, se sincera.

Nunca se había puesto a pensar un momento en saber, lo que sentía en realidad por el demonio. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Bill Cipher? Odio, molestia, ira, tristeza, empatía, tal vez un dolor en el pecho, amor y protección.

Pero solo pensaba una cosa. No sabía lo que sentía en este momento. Solo sabía que sentía una enorme vergüenza en encontrarse con él en este momento. Y que su corazón empezaba latir un poco rápido de lo normal. No sabría cómo reaccionaría cuando lo viera frente a ella, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Se burlaría de ella? ¿Cometería otra estupidez como en el cuarto de las armas?

\- No lo sé, muy bien. – Ruborizándose de su rostro. – Y si solo hago el ridículo.

\- Entonces lo golpeare muy fuertemente en el ángulo de su culo. – Terminando de arreglarla. – Quítate la toalla.

Mabel se quitó la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, revelando un vestido sencillo azul marino de hombro corto, dándole una apertura de forma cuadrada en su escote y espalda con la falda en forma de volantes, que llegaba por encima de la rodilla. Resaltando el tono de su piel clara y cremosa; unos tacones sencillo de color oscuro hacían juego con su vestimenta. En si se veía hermosa, y atractiva para cualquier chico que la invitara a salir, en cualquier instante y lugar.

\- Perfecto – Aprobando al asentir con la cabeza. – Ese vestido lo utilice en una reunión de damas del minigolf, que asistí con mi madre.

\- Es demasiado bonito. – Dando una vuelta para ver cómo se elevaba la falda. – Pero no es demasiado, no sospechara nada raro.

\- Quien sabe, ahora llévate esas galletas. – Entregándole la bolsa de celofán envuelta en moño rojo.

\- ¿Cuándo hiciste eso? – Mirando sorprendía la decoración inmediata del paquete de galletas.

\- Cuando te tardaste más de media hora en el baño, en colocarte ese vestido. Mientras te debatías en ponértelo. – Regresándole la llave. – Recuerda, no olvides decirle "te la devuelvo" – Haciendo hincapié a la llave en su mano.

\- ¿Por qué devolver? – Aun sin saber su plan.

\- Tu solo dilo. – Empujándola a la puerta. – Mabel a veces puedes ser tan lenta, que no ves las indirectas. – Rodando los ojos. – Si supieras que significa una llave. Ve.

\- Gracias Pacifica… espera y si llama Dipper.

\- Diré que estas en el baño o dormida – Dijo la rubia. – ¿Vamos tu hermano te llama a estas horas?

\- Mm… pues arruine su cita – Riendo nerviosamente. – No estas molesta.

\- Lo sabía – Señalo con el dedo. Pero recupero la compostura. – Bueno no lo estoy, pero la siguiente no la arruinaras. Me lo agradecerás cuando regreses.

Observando como la castaña colocaba la llave en la ranura de la puerta de la habitación. Girándola, la saco para abrir la puerta y ver el pasillo del castillo. Pacifica se sorprendió miro curiosa un momento antes de ver como la chica estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta del otro lado. Dejándola sola en su habitación. Se acercó abrir su puerta nuevamente, encontrándose con el pasillo de su casa.

\- Que buen escondite. – Cerrando la puerta de su habitación. – Solo espero que no se emocione demasiado ese Dorito, o de seguro tendré a Dipper encima.

.

.

Mabel camino por el extenso pasillo recordando un poco en donde se encontraba, abriendo una puerta para ver un extenso salón con pinturas y artículos. La cerro antes de ver a su alrededor el mismo pasillo. Haciendo resonar sus tacones en cada paso que daba, no sabía por dónde iba. Abriendo un poco la puerta de algunas de las habitaciones, para ver si se encontraba el demonio triangular, pero en ninguna había señal de él. Llamo un poco su nombre, pero no recibía respuesta por parte del demonio. Se detuvo un momento para mirar cada gema de las puertas y después hacer memoria por cual había abierto.

\- Mm… donde se encontraba aquella habitación con el piano. – Haciendo memoria de los pasillos había recorrido. – Dijo que en la parte más alta del castillo.

Se encamino por los pasillos hasta encontrar unas escaleras que subían para el siguiente piso, encontrando la otra hilera de habitaciones.

\- Creo que empiezo a recordad. – Abriendo una habitación donde estaban las armas antiguas. – Si, aquí me corte esa vez. – Cerrando la puerta. – Entonces estoy casi cerca.

Corrió con los tacones por arriba de las otras escaleras, llegando al pasillo con otras tres habitaciones. Se calmó su respiración y se acercó a la puerta de una. Tocando con unos pequeños golpeteos la puerta de madera elegante, llamo su nombre, pero no obtuvo respuesta nuevamente.

\- Bill, ¿estás aquí? – Queriendo abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada. – Que extraño. – Girando el pomo sin conseguir que se abriera. Asomo una oreja apoyándola en la madera, pero no había ningún sonido. – No está tocando, ni se escucha nada.

Carraspeo antes de hablar. - Se puede saber ¿Qué haces en la puerta de mi habitación? – Mostrándose con los brazos cruzados en su forma triangular.

\- ¡Ah! – Asustándose de verlo presente. Pensando que a lo mejor estaba molesto. – Yo…

\- De curiosa como siempre, Estrella fugaz – Mirando la apariencia de la chica antes de acercarse a la otra puerta que estaba en medio y abrirla. – Buscaba esta habitación. Se ve que tendré que poner nombre a cada cuarto. Y como castigo será en latín y árabe.

\- Si, pero también te buscaba. – Mostrándose nerviosa con las mejillas sonrosadas. – quería darte algo, que yo hice junto con una amiga. Toma – entregándole el paquete mientras se encaminaba dentro del cuarto.

Bill la siguió antes de cambiar su apariencia a su forma humana. Revelando que solo estaba con una camisa blanca de manga larga y unos pantalones oscuros. – ¿Una ofrenda?

\- Te dije que la próxima vez que preparada algo, tú te lo comerías. – Mostrando una mirada de reproche. – ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Y volvemos a lo mismo, alimentos no necesito. – Viendo el contenido de la bolsa.

\- Dijiste que podías saborearlo. Sin sentirte lleno. – Aclarando. – Así que me conformo con que lo saboree.

\- ¿Y qué es? – Viendo la figura de la galleta sin encontrarle una forma concreta. – ¿Un glóbulo rojo?

\- No es, un… - Sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente. No podía decirle que era un corazón. – Un círculo.

\- Mientes Estrella – Comiendo una y sintiendo el sabor del azúcar y la mantequilla, en su paladar. – Intestaste hacer un corazón, pero esto salió aplastado. Aprende de tus errores y tal vez salga bien.

\- Deja de leer mi mente, es privado. – Dijo con molestia en su voz. – Y si hare unas más bonitas la próxima vez, y no te las daré.

Bill admiro a la chica como iba arreglada, parecía que iba a una cita, recordando que hace unas horas la seguía a ella junto con la chica Llama. En especie de seguimiento, según como dijo Pino en estado de espionaje.

Pero ahora la veía diferente, deteniéndose a verla. Llevaba un vestido que realzaba su tono de piel, su cabello caía delicadamente en unos rulos notando lo largo que era ¿Hace cuánto tiempo tenía el pelo más largo? miro el brillo y el color de su cabello castaño. Se detuvo admirar su rostro enmarcado por su característico flequillo, entrecerrando su ojo; viendo sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos color avellana, sus labios llevaban un tinte rosado como el de un durazno, viéndolos carnosos dándole un aire inocente, para cualquier sujeto que se acercara a robar no uno, si no más besos. Pero el no permitiría que ningún ser humano o criatura tocare ese apreciable toque suave. Tal como él lo recordaba, la última vez que la beso en aquel cuarto de aseo.

En si la chica era hermosa ante su mirada, pero por otro lado, combatía los celos que empezaron a formarse al empezar a levantar sospechas. ¿Qué hacia ella en sus dominios? ¿A esta hora? ¿Vestida de esa manera? ¿Y con galletas? ¿Y dónde diablos esta Llama?

\- No pienso que viniste a dejarme solamente galletas. – Sentándose en un sillón que tenía enseguida del piano. Mientras apoyaba un codo sobre la esquina, descansando su barbilla. – ¿A qué has venido? Estrella fugaz.

\- Tal vez a visitarte y hablar un poco. – Acercándose a un estante y mirar nuevamente los libros. – Se supone que debería estar con Paz en una noche de pijamas. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Pero ella insistió a que viniera a dejar esto.

\- ¿Galletas? – Riendo un poco. – Creo que está depositando mucha confianza en mí. De seguro pedirá algo a cambio.

\- ¿Cómo un deseo? – Diciendo de forma curiosa.

\- Tal vez, todos terminan pidiendo algo. – Levantándose del sillón para acercarse a la castaña. – ¿Ibas a una cita? ¿Planeabas fugarte? sin que tu hermano se diera cuenta. Que rebelde me has salido.

\- No seas tonto, nada tiene que ver con arreglarme bonita. – Colocando sus manos en la cadera, mientras inflaba el pecho en forma de orgullo. – Yo fácilmente podía a ver llegado con otra ropa y verme todavía bonita.

Bill rio ante su actitud y extendió una mano mientras hacia una leve inclinación. – Mis disculpas Estrella fugaz, por burlarme de su apariencia. - Sorprendiendo a la chica con las mejillas sonrosadas. - Aunque su actitud es muy infantil, para una niña como usted.

\- ¡Oye! Tengo 16 no soy una niña, torpe. – Sacándole la lengua mientras cruzaba los brazos. – Dentro de 2 meses cumpliré 17.

\- ¡Oh! que grandioso cumplirá 17, pero lástima seguirá con la apariencia de una niñita. – Haciendo burla.

\- No me importa. – No debía dejarse llevar por las molestas burlas del rubio. – Por cierto ¿qué hacías? antes de que llegara.

\- Tú dímelo – Tomando una galleta de la bolsa, para después darle un mordisco. – Acababa de regresar de hacer unos cuantos tratos con ingenuos y arreglar algunos asuntos.

\- ¿Alguien puede convocarte? – Tomando un libro grueso con la portada verde, su contenido no podía entenderle por los extraños símbolos y dibujos. – ¿Qué idioma es este?

\- Son jeroglíficos – Quitándole el libro de sus manos. – Y por supuesto que cualquiera puede llamarme, siempre y cuando paguen el precio de lo que piden.

\- De acuerdo. – Caminando a lado de la chimenea, viendo las llamas crepitar bajo las brasas. – ¿Decorativo?

\- No, proporciona calor a esta habitación. Tiene un buen motivo siendo que es la parte alta del castillo y la que genera frio en este lugar. – Aclarando - Claro que si llegas apagarla, estarías muriéndote congelada. Para un humano como usted.

\- Bueno entonces evitare no apagarla. – Haciendo sonido con sus tacones. - ¿Tienes visitas frecuentes? – Recordando cuando vio al monstro gris con figura de romboide.

\- Creo que ya los conoces – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Ellos causaron problemas en el pueblo.

\- ¡Oh! Creo recordarlos. – Mostrándose incomoda. – No creo que fueran buenos esa vez.

\- El interrumpir la fiesta, tal vez los molesto. – Dijo Bill. – Pero que importa, de todos modos destrucción y causar estragos es parte de ellos. Es su naturaleza, su forma de ser.

\- Entonces esta sería mi segunda vez que visito su dimensión.

\- ¿Sin escapes de emergencia? – Bromeando con ella, al recordar que la vez que vino estaba ocultándose de una situación incómoda.

\- Sin problemas esta vez. – Levantando la mano, como especie de juramento. Antes de reír de su respuesta. – Tal vez podrías enseñarme este lugar.

\- Entonces admites que tienes curiosidad. – Sentándose en el sillón.

\- Bueno tengo que decir que sí. – Sentándose en el sofá quedando enfrente del rubio. – Ya que se podría decir que es la primera vez, que estoy caminando por su castillo, sin que llegue a perseguirme con la intención de aniquilarme o convertirme en momia.

\- Si, esa vez estaba molesto por lo entrometido que eran tú y tu hermano. – Haciendo aparecer una copa con un líquido morado, bebiéndolo. - Me distrajeron y arruinaron mis planes, para mejorar su dimensión.

\- ¡Hey! Crear una dimensión de locura y demencia no es nada agradable. – Reprochándole. – No estabas pensando, estabas loco y eras un psicópata que congelabas a las personas del pueblo, para hacer ese estúpido trono.

\- Modales Estrella, y era obvio que estaba loco y lo admito con orgullo. – Dándose aires de grandeza. – Era una dimensión perfecta, tú en tu burbuja de verano eterno y yo con mi reino expandido.

\- Pero tienes este lugar.

\- Nunca sabrás la sensación de tener más poder, y anhelar cosas infinitamente imposibles. – Mostrando un brillo en su ojo. – Usted y su hermano son los primeros en captar mi atención, al desafiarme dos veces y tener éxito. – Balanceando su copa. – Ahora, le tengo respeto y gratitud, por liberarme y cumplir sus tratos conmigo. Sin problemas.

Mabel iba continuar con su conversación, hasta que observo la llave que tenía aun sosteniendo en su mano, antes de hablar nuevamente.

\- Bill, también tenía otro motivo para verte. Yo… - Tragando nerviosamente antes de sacar la llave y verla por última vez, levantándose de su asiento e ir entregársela. – Vengo a devolvértela. Sé que es algo imprevisto, pero siento que no debo tenerla.

El rubio rio un poco extrañado por todo esto. - Porque me la das. Te la di como parte de nuestro trato. – Sonriendo al no entender porque le extendía la llave de regreso. Pero no le permitiría que se la regresara. – Que no acordamos que te esconderías, cada vez que te molestaran esos viejos seniles, tu sabes Sixer y Fez o que hay de tu hermano, Pino. – Sin ver que cambiara su decisión. - ¿Querías aprender piano? Ya no tienes interés.

\- Todavía lo tengo, solo que yo… - Agachando la mirada.

\- Bueno debo admitir que debí avisarte, que en ocasiones se presentan los monstruos de las pesadillas. – Notando que su mano temblaba con la llave extendida. – Debió ser incómodo volver a verlos.

\- Eso no me molesto. Para nada. – Moviendo sus manos nerviosamente.

\- No tienes restricción en ninguna habitación. – Dijo en tono seguro. – Todas las habitaciones puedes recorrerlas, excepto claramente que no debes tocar las armas filosas. – Dijo en tono burlón. – No queremos otro corte en su dedo. – Observando que aún seguía extendiendo la llave, para que la tomara.

\- Te la devuelvo. – Al ver que no la tomaba, la coloco enseguida del reposa brazo.

\- De acuerdo – Levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a ella. – Pero romper un trato tiene consecuencias, Estrella fugaz.

\- Siento que me aprovecho el venir aquí, sin motivos. – Mostrando un esfuerzo en poner una sonrisa. – Pensé devolverte la llave. Mi amiga dice que no es correcto tener algo ajeno.

\- Deberías saber que eres la persona que menos me molesta, y que la persona que te dijo eso, no debe meter sus narices en nuestros asuntos. – Mostrándose molesto en su rostro. – Son sus decisiones y es nuestro acuerdo. - Acercándose al piano a tocar unas cuantas teclas. – Por cierto debo reconocer, que se ve hermosa. – Acercándose para acomodar un mecho de cabello y colocarlo por atrás de su oreja.

Mabel se sonrojo por tal acción y cumplido por parte del rubio. Sentía su corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho. El demonio soltó una pequeña risita por el rostro enrojecido de la castaña, la hacía verse adorable. Disfrutaba molestarla y ver hasta qué punto podría hacerla enojar, tomándolo como una pequeña venganza por las molestias que tuvo que pasar, para deshacerse de los inútiles insectos. Que decidieron molestarla el día de hoy.

Aunque ella no lo sabía, la chica despertaba pensamientos sucios a cualquier chico que se topara con ella. Eso no le gustaba para nada al demonio del sueño. Le hacía sentirse irritado y molesto cada vez que ella estaba con un hombre. Ya sea conversando o intentando coquetear con ella.

Pero en este momento solo estaban él y ella, sin interrupciones y completamente solos.

\- Sin rodeos, se puede saber el motivo, Estrella fugaz. – Dedicándole una mirada coqueta. – De porque tan hermosa, esta noche.

\- Confieso, Pacifica me dijo que no me fuera en pijama – Haciendo un leve puchero antes de empezar a caminar hacia la ventana. - ¿Cómo puedes saber cuándo es de día o de noche? – Viendo que no había ningún reloj.

\- Niña yo solo sé – Tomando otra galleta de la bolsa, recordando agradecerle a esa chica Llama por permitirle venir. – Luego debería hacer una visita a su dimensión. – Acercándose a la joven para tomar su mano. – Ven conmigo.

\- Espera ¿A dónde me llevas? – Sintiendo su agarre mientras se dirigían a salir de la habitación, siendo guiada por debajo de las escaleras. – Bill a donde me llevas – Si obtener respuesta del rubio, llegaron a una habitación donde había un invernadero.

Mabel se quedó asombrada por la cantidad de plantas y flores de diferentes especies, que se mostraban en diferentes colores, tamaños y una variedad infinita de aromas.

\- Son bellísimas – Acercándose admirarlas de cerca. – Oh, es la que estaba en aquella habitación la otra vez. – Señalando la flor blanca en forma de estrella.

\- Entonces entraste a la habitación de huéspedes – Saltando una venita de enojo. – Esta bien, no lo sabía. De todos modos no hay nadie.

\- Lo siento, pertenece a alguien. – Pensando que estaba en problemas, por revisar una de las habitaciones.

\- No – Dijo secamente. – Solo es un espacio vacío.

\- Bill

\- Mm… - Mirando a la chica que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

\- Gracias por traerme aquí. – Oliendo el aroma de las flores.

\- No era aquí precisamente el lugar que quería mostrarte. - Acercándose a las puertas de cristal del invernadero, para abrirlo y descubrir un campo, recubierto de una pradera de flores de amapola. Dando una vista al cielo nocturno estrellado. – Este era el lugar. – Sintiendo la frescura del viento. – Acércate Estrella fugaz.

Sus ojos se agrandaron de la emoción, mostrando un brillo único. - Es… hermoso. – Saliendo fuera del invernadero para ver la cantidad de flores color carmín, que se movían con gracia y el extenso cielo nocturno que no tenía limite, el aire se sentía demasiado fresco a pesar de estar en verano. – Hay muchas estrellas. Bill hay demasiadas. – Mostrándose cada vez más emocionada en su voz, mientras corría pasando entre las flores y dando vueltas. Mientras veía los pétalos elevarse al cielo. – Ven – Invitando al rubio.

\- ¿Qué intentas hacer? – Observando como la castaña tomaba su mano entre las suyas para empezar a dar pequeñas vueltas, haciendo un pequeño baile improvisado. Pero en un mal movimiento el tacón del zapato se hundió en la tierra, tropezando y cayendo encima del rubio. Sobre su pecho.

Mabel abrió los ojos para encontrarse encima del demonio, quien este no paraba de reírse. - ¡Perdón! – Disculpándose por la caída mientras trataba de apartarse del rubio, pero en su intento de levantarse resbalo con la hierba. Cayendo de bruces en el pasto, golpeándose la cadera. - ¡Ouch!

Bill no paraba de reír del accidente, se reía de forma hilarante. Estaba debatiéndose entre regañarla o lanzarle un insulto de su poca inteligencia, sobre la superficie del lugar y su intento en bailar en un terreno no adaptable. – Estrella fugaz, que sucedió contigo. – Levantándose para sacudir el polvo.

\- Creo que perdí el equilibrio. – Sacando la lengua de forma inocente, mientras se disponía a levantarse y sacar de la tierra el tacón. – Espero que Paz no se enoje. - Retirándose un momento los tacones. – Cansan un poco, tal vez porque corrí con ellos.

El rubio solo trono los dedos haciendo aparecer una bolsa con hielo entregándosela a la chica, para que lo pusiera en sus pies.

\- Gracias – Sintiendo el alivio y la frescura mientras se desinflamaba los músculos enrojecido de la planta y el talón de su pie. - ¿Qué lugar es este?

\- Holanda – Dijo el demonio. – Debe estar en menos de 20°C

\- ¡Holanda! – Vio sorprendida el campo donde se encontraban y el invernadero de por medio en el campo. Sin señal de carreteras, caminos, autos, personas o toma eléctrica. Solo un río y un inmenso campo de amapolas. A lo mucho por lo lejos se podía divisar unas montañas. – Todo esto te pertenece.

\- Hace mucho tiempo hice un trato con un hombre que vivía aquí, no fue mucho lo que pidió. – Observando cada hectárea del lugar. –Aunque te diré que antes había una enorme mansión, que fue reducida por los años por el fuego.

\- Un mal trato. – Pensando que tal vez había violado un parte de acuerdo.

\- No, el cumplió con parte del acuerdo. - Ofreciéndole un brazo para ayudarla a levantarse. – Su tercer hijo, trajo la desgracia a la familia.

\- Una desgracia…

\- Sabes porque son hermosas en su color rojo estas flores – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Es porque antes habitaba una aldea y la mansión era la única que tenía dominio en estas vastas tierras. – Cortando una flor. – Codicia, poder, belleza, engaño, sangre y muerte. Trajeron a la vida esta hermosa de flor, prohibida. En algunos lugares. – Soltándola entre sus dedos antes de irse por el viento. – Este lugar me pertenece y yo soy su vigilante.

\- Un cementerio de amapolas – Observando ondear con el viento el color rubí sobre los pétalos. – Es algo triste.

\- No lo vea del lado malo – Evocando un recuerdo de la antigua aldea. – Es mejor que se quede como está, o de lo contrario seguirían contaminando este lugar y nunca habría nacido esta hermosa flor.- Desapareciendo el recuerdo, antes de tomar la mano de la castaña y colocarla sobre su brazo. – Regresemos.

Caminaron un momento en silencio antes de salir de la habitación del invernadero, el demonio observo con una mirada a la chica que estaba cubierta de tierra, y sucio de su vestido.

\- Tendrás que quitarte ese vestido.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Poniéndose colorada por el comentario imprevisto. – Pero no tengo otra vestimenta.

\- Te llevare al cuarto de baño, sígueme.

\- Estas escuchando no tengo otra ropa. – Recalcando sus palabras.

\- No me molesta que andes desnuda por aquí. – Lanzando una sonrisa seductora ante la idea de tenerla en esas condiciones.

\- Definitivamente no. – Exclamo molesta.

Caminando por los pasillos llegaron a otra habitación mostrando un baño elegante con el tapiz blanco con oro, y una bañera de mármol, Mabel observo encantada de la decoración de aquel lugar. Parecía como si estuviera en un cuarto de hotel de cinco estrellas. Se acercó a la bañera para abrir un poco el agua sintiendo la calidez de la misma.

\- Es agradable. – Estaba a punto de quitarse su vestido para bañarse, pero se dio cuenta de algo. - ¡Bill!

Observando como el rubio se empezaba a desabrochar la camisa, desabotonando cuatro botones superiores. Antes de dirigirle una mirada indiferente a la chica.

\- Oye ve abriendo el agua. Debe llenarse. – Terminando desabrochar los botones de su camisa y empezando a retirársela. Dejando al descubiertos su tatuajes en su espalda y brazos.

Mabel solo se cubrió el rostro que estaba ya del color de un tomate bien maduro. Pensó que el rubio se saldría del cuarto de baño, para dejarla sola.

\- ¡BILL SALTE! – Gritando la castaña, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

\- Que hay de malo asearse los dos junto, somos humanos. Bueno técnicamente yo soy un ente demoniaco. – Sin llegar entender porque armaba un escándalo la chica. – Y ¿Por qué diablos te cubres la cara? – Apartando sus manos. – ¿Cómo lavara su cuerpo? Con las manos sobre su rostro.

Mabel solo miro la parte superior desnuda, bajo un poco la cara para ver la mitad del torso, y solo para darse cuenta que la parte inferior del pantalón, estaba entre abierto. ***Critical Mode*** la chica reunió todas sus fuerzas para sacarlo fuera del baño, proporcionándole un puñetazo en el rostro. Antes de empezar a aventar todos los artículos de higiene directo al rubio.

\- ¡Idiota cúbrete, Estúpido pervertido! – Golpeándolo con todo lo que tenía a la mano.

\- Espera Estrella fugaz, detente… - Recibiendo el golpe de un tarro de jabón. Antes de ver que sostenía el portavasos apunto de tirarlo. – No, no baja eso ahora. – Recibiendo otro golpe. - ¡Bien! Te dejo. – Saliendo del cuarto de baño.

Mabel respiro agitada mientras caía de rodillas, rendida al suelo, su corazón latía fuertemente sobre pasando los 100 latidos por minuto. Su rostro estaba caliente de la sangre que se le había subido inmediatamente.

\- Dios porque no puede ser normal. – Frotándose la cabeza.

Una vez calmada se dispuso a meterse a bañar, acercándose a llenar la bañera con agua caliente y fría, para crear una temperatura perfecta; empezó a bajarse el cierre del vestido para retirárselo y observar lo cubierto de polvo y manchas verdes por el pasto que tenía. Lo doblo y lo puso cerca de un banquillo que estaba ahí. Se dispuso a retirarse las pantaletas y el brasier que era lo único que le quedaba, doblándolas junto con el vestido. En un espejo de cuerpo completo se observó que tenía una leve contusión rojiza en la cadera, debido a la caída.

\- Con razón dolió el golpe. – Sobándose la zona. – Fue divertido de todas formas. – Se detuvo admirarse, nunca le había tomado importancia a su cuerpo. Bueno en los cambios recientes; solo había crecido unos 2 centímetros antes de llegar, su pecho seguía teniendo el mismo tamaño ni muy grandes ni muy chicos, envidiando a Grenda y Pacifica. Suspiro un poco desanimada al recordarse que algunas de ellas tenían más cadera y los senos más grandes. Ahora envidio a Wendy, que era un imán para atraer chicos. – Es porque nacieron en el pueblo. – Inflando sus mejillas infantilmente. – Eso me iban a decir las chicas.

Se acercó a la tina para meter una pierna, sintiendo la agradable sensación del agua tibia. Escuchando la apertura de la puerta se revelo a Bill que traía un cambio de ropa.

\- Estrella fugaz te dejare… - Quedándose con una mirada perdida en la piel expuesta de sus caderas, viendo su trasero y una leve visión de lado de su pecho. Pero lo que lo mato fue ver el rostro molesto de la castaña con una mirada cristalina y mordiéndose el labio, antes de que lanzara un grito.

\- ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! - Gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

El rubio salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta, antes de recibir otro objeto tirado por parte de ella. Sangrándole levemente la nariz y respirando agitado.

\- Lo apruebo – Levantando un pulgar.

Mientras que Mabel estaba hundida en la bañera muriéndose de vergüenza y pidiendo que la tierra la tragase en ese mismo instante.

\- Me vio toda – Haciendo gárgaras bajo el agua. – Estúpido Bill…

.

.

Terminando de bañarse tomo la ropa que le había dejado Bill, para comprobar que se trataba de una camisa negra de manga larga, unos pantalones de chándal azules y unas pantuflas blancas. Pero ocupaba lo más importante, unas jodidas bragas, ya no le importaba el brasier. Solo quería algo para cubrir su parte intima. No podía andar por el castillo sin ropa interior. Era un riesgo.

\- Cálmate, solo ponte las tuyas. – Acercándose donde las había dejado junto al vestido en el taburete. Solo para observar que ya no estaba la ropa. – Pero en qué momento… - Recordando cuando entro el rubio. – Todavía encima de pervertido, me quita mi ropa.

Poniéndose la camisa que le quedaba larga y grande, termino abotonándola observando que apenas llegaba, ocultando por debajo de sus muslos. Se colocó las pantuflas y salió del cuarto de baño, en busca de la habitación de huéspedes.

\- No puedo ponerme el pantalón de esa manera.

Mientras que Bill regresaba al cuarto de baño, para tocar su puerta y abrir despacio.

\- Espero que estés cubierta, olvide dejarte esto. – Mostrando las bragas, pero no recibió respuesta de la castaña. – Voy a entrar, no actúes salvajemente. – Encontrando vacío el cuarto de baño. – ¿A dónde fue?

Mabel abriendo cada puerta, encontró la habitación de huéspedes de color azul. Entrando se acercó a la cómoda rezando que hubiera algo con que ponerse, abriendo el cajón encontró calcetines oscuros, correas, lazos, remeras blancas, una playera de tira hueso, y unos boxeadores oscuros con las iniciales de D.G. en plata.

\- Dudo que unos boxeadores vayan con una dama, Estrella fugaz. – Observando su nueva sexy apariencia al portar esa camisa oscura y sin nada de bajo. – Puede sentirse libre de andar por mi castillo en ese look atrevido o puede ponerse esto. – Mostrando unas bragas con encaje. – Usted decide, aunque no le aseguro salir virgen si decide salir sin nada debajo.

La chica solo alzo un puño con enojo, le arrebato las bragas de las manos antes de gritar con rabia.

\- ¡SALTE!

.

.

\- No puedes limpiarlo con magia. – Dijo la castaña sentada en una silla, mientras observaba al rubio con una marca enrojecida en su mejilla, con la forma de una mano.

\- No – Preparando un sándwich de disculpa, porque a la chica le había dado hambre.

\- No sabía que cocinabas – Viendo con detenimiento lo que hacía. – Bueno, si se le puede llamar cocinar un sándwich. – Mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

\- Te lo tragaras, fin de la discusión. – Mostrando una mirada irritada.

Le acerco el plato con el sándwich antes de ver a la adolescente, tomarlo entre sus manos y darle un mordisco. Poniendo una cara de disgusto y antes de que chasqueara la lengua por el sabor horrible.

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto el rubio.

\- Sabe a odio.

\- Eso no es un sabor, criatura insolente.

\- Me refiero a que lo hiciste con mucho odio. – Abriendo la tapa del pan para mostrar la poca mayonesa y lo mal acomodado que estaba en jamón, sin olvidar un detalle importante. – No tiene queso.

\- ¿Ocupa la secreción de una vaca? – Diciendo en tono de burla. – Este bien de estatura, es perfecta. – Mostrando un leve sarcasmo.

\- Eres un grosero, y te quedaras calvo algún día. – Comiéndose el sándwich sin opción.

\- Y porque lo sigues comiendo.

\- Porque tengo hambre – Tomando otro bocado. – Y te esforzaste mínimo.

Ahora fue turno del rubio para mostrar un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Quieres escuchar piano. – Sugiriendo antes de ver a la chica asentir con la cabeza.

Llegando a la habitación de arriba Mabel se dispuso acomodarse en el sofá, mientras que Bill se sentaba en el taburete abrir la puertilla de protección de las teclas, empezar a tocar una melodía _**Sonmus**_ * moviendo ágilmente y con gracia sus manos.

\- Me gusta. – Escuchando cada nota que interpretada. – Aunque parece complicado.

\- Tendrá su tiempo.

\- Aprendiste solo. – Pregunto curiosa y con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, cuando estas aburrido, buscas con que distraerte.

\- Mm… entonces aprendiste solo. – Acostándose sobre su pecho y moviendo las piernas, balaceándolas de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Qué eres un metrónomo? – Viendo divertido como movía de un lado a otro sus piernas. – Me estas midiendo.

\- No – Mordiéndose el labio mientras soltaba una risita. – Pero podría.

\- Inténtalo.

Interpretando otra melodía más movida, empezó a tocar _**Starlit Waltz***_ de una forma más rítmica y más rápida, sin llegar a romper el compás. Mabel movía sus piernas tratando de seguir el ritmo, pero era muy rápido y solo la hacían cansarse, se detuvo derrotada lanzando un suspiro frustrado. Golpeando con sus piernas el cojín del sofá.

\- Me rindo. – Diciendo agotada.

\- Sabía que te detendrías – Sin llegar a equivocarse en la nota. - Más que esta pieza es de danza.

\- Un baile… suena bien – Curvando sus labios en una sonrisa. – Lastima que arruine el vestido, y tengo inflamado el pie.

\- Una verdadera lástima.

\- Bill – Dudaba en iniciar el tema, pero postergarlo por más tiempo solo así inevitable saber la verdad. - ¿Qué somos?

\- Tienes que ser más específica.

\- Nuestra relación… somos ¿amigos? – Soltando la primera palabra.

\- Podría, pero me sigue enfureciendo.

\- Entonces soy un… ¿cliente?

\- No, no invitaría a un cliente a mis dominios.

\- Algo como Dipper y yo

\- ¿Qué me adoptaran en su familia? Preferiría que me destruyeran por segunda vez. – Comenzando a interpretar la melodía de _**Luna***_

\- Tan malo es nuestra familia para usted. – Girándose para mirar el techo. – Entonces que somos. – Aun sin obtener una respuesta clara; ahora entendía a que se refería Pacifica al no saber cómo definir su relación.

\- Hace muchas preguntas esta noche. – Solo atino a guardar silencio, dando una señal a la joven que estaba tumbada en el sofá, que no siguiera con sus preguntas.

En un intento por quedarse despierta el sueño empezó apoderarse de la castaña, sintiendo los parpados cansados, el ambiente cálido y el baño la habían relajado bastante. Estar aquí en esta habitación escuchando las hermosas melodías que interpretaba el demonio, la calmaban mucho. Se arrepentía de haberle devuelto la llave, sabiendo que no regresaría.

Terminando de tocar la melodía cerró el compartimiento de protección de las teclas. Se masajeo levemente el hombro, antes de ver a la chica de dormitaba plácidamente en el sofá. Mostrando una boba sonrisa plasmada en su cara y los labios entre abiertos.

Se acercó arrodillándose frente a ella para posar una mano ahuecando su mejilla.

\- ¿Qué me has hecho? – Mostrando una sonrisa – Sera algo egoísta desear, más de usted. – Tocando con su dedo sus labios sintiendo la suavidad. - Era su última oportunidad de escapar de mí. Estas tentándome a provocarme.

Capturo sus labios cerrando el espacio entre ellos, moviéndolos con suavidad y apretándolos. Haciendo provocara un sobresalto a la chica y se apartara inmediatamente del toque. Un rubor se extendió por su rostro, mientras pasaba unos dedos sobre sus labios, mirando con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos. La había besado.

\- Oye Bill… ¿Por qué lo haces? – Agachando la mirada de tristeza. – Es divertido verme de esta manera. – Tenía miedo de verlo, pero lo que más le aterraba era escuchar su respuesta. – ¿Dime realmente es divertido?

Era claro que no le diría lo que pensaba el rubio, Mabel se sentía tonta por llegar un momento a tener la puta ilusión de que aquel ser que tanto odiaba al principio, sintiera algo por ella. ¡Hola! Decía su cerebro es el demonio que casi te aniquila, te metió a una burbuja y casi acaba con el pueblo de Gravity Falls, sin olvidar que mantuvo a tus amigos presos en banderas.

Su mente estaba hecha un lio enorme de emociones, se recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba Bill con esa actitud hacia ella. No llevaba ni la mitad del verano y estaba confundida acerca de sus sentimientos. Y para complicarlo todo la había besado nuevamente, recordándose que no estaba en situación de peligro o estuviera herida. No, él la había besado y sin motivo. A veces se maldecía por haberle contando de sus relaciones fallidas, la vez que la invito a beber.

Seguía sin tener respuesta y un picor en sus ojos empezaba a irritar su mirada. Se odiaba a si misma por verse vulnerable, ante el demonio. Qué pensaría si la viera otra vez llorando, de seguro estaba molesto. Su corazón dio un vuelco, lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era huir. Lo más lejos de él. No quería que la viera de esa manera.

\- Muéstrame - Mostrando una sonrisa amarga. - Quiero que me mires. – Tomando su rostro para que lo levantara. – Te dije que yo sería el único en hacerte sufrir.

\- Eres un ser cruel. – Apoyando sus manos en su pecho. Queriendo parar los latidos.

\- Estrella fugaz… - Plantando un beso corto en sus labios. – Siempre he sido cruel. – Mostrando una sonrisa cínica. – Pero usted el día de hoy me ha estado torturando. – Sacando la billetera que pertenecía a ella. – Conque coqueteando con otros. Y encima dejándose tocar inapropiadamente. – Fijo una mirada de enojo.

\- ¿De dónde? – Las ganas que sentía de llorar, fueron tragadas por una mirada nerviosa y una tonta sonrisa, al no saber que decir. – Me espiaste.

\- Corrección Pino te espío. – Tirando a un lado la cartera. – No te he dicho que te mantengas alejada de cualquier sucio humano.

\- Yo puedo salir con quien sea – Haciendo un puchero.

\- ¿Qué intentabas al provocarme? – Tomando su rostro para quedar cerca del suyo. – Entregarme la llave también era parte del plan. Venir y provocarme vestida de esa manera también lo era. Pues felicitaciones, lo conseguiste nuevamente. – Acorto la brecha que quedaba para tomar sus labios y besarlos de una manera desesperada. Mordiendo su labio inferior para que pudiera abrir su boca, en cuanto lanzara un quejido, después adentrar su lengua azulada y jugar con la de ella. Haciendo movimientos suaves en una pequeña danza erótica. Paso su mano por su nuca para sostener su cabeza y evitar que se alejara, con la otra mano retuvo sus brazos abajo en su regazo. Entre el beso soltaba gemidos la castaña por la necesidad de aire, suplicando en su mente que le permitiera dar un respiro. El rubio se detuvo rompiendo el beso pasando su lengua por sus labios, antes de ver el rostro enrojecido de la chica, la mirada cristalina y el hilillo de saliva que conectaba sus labios. Sin llegar olvidar que escuchaba el sonido delicioso de sus jadeos. – Te hare sentir más de esos sentimientos Estrella fugaz, usted quería saber ¿qué es lo que pienso cuando estoy cerca de usted? - Se acercó a ella para apoyar una rodilla entre sus piernas y envolver sus manos en su cintura, levantándola y obligándola a envolver sus piernas en su cadera. – Vamos al dormitorio.

\- Bill, espera… - Aferrándose a su camisa. – Yo debo confesar… que nunca estado con alguien. En esta situación…

Beso su frente con ternura. – Seré gentil contigo, solo por esta vez. – Sujetándola para encaminarse al dormitorio que estaba enfrente y había permanecido cerrado desde su llegada. – Solo tú provocas esto en mí.

Entrando a la habitación pudo observar el tapiz era de un color diferente al de los demás un gris con patrones oscuros y plateados; una alfombra oscura con destellos en platas simulando un firmamento de estrellas. Una cama enorme con sabanas de seda de un gris frio, con un montón de almohadas y cojines entre diferentes tonos oscuros y grises. Enseguida dos mesas de noche que sostenían dos jarrones de porcelana con el diseño de líneas, dentro de ellos había Lirios blancos cuidados perfectamente.

Mabel estaba embelesada por lo hermoso que era la habitación, que se olvidó completamente que estaba siendo llevada a la pieza. Hasta que sintió unos labios tocar su cuello, despacio y sin prisa, lamiendo su piel. Eso provoco que ella soltara un suspiro y sintiera temblar un poco.

\- B-Bill… - Aun seguía siendo sostenida por el mayor, por lo que tuvo que aferrarse a él, para ocultar su cabeza en su pecho. No quería que mirase su rostro.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Inclinando la cabeza para susurrarle seductoramente en el oído. – Eres hermosa, no te ocultes. – Besando su mejilla.

Mabel levanto su cabeza para encarar su mirada sus ojos avellana con los dorados que reflejaban un brillo y la pupila afilada como la de un felino. Se acercó para besar sus labios esta vez sin que ella tuviera la intención de apartarse, permitiendo que siguiera.

La deposito suavemente en la mullida cama matrimonial, sin llegar a romper el contacto de sus labios. Aquella chica lo volvía loco, y querer más de ella. La empujo con una mano sobre sus hombros acostándola entre las almohadas, mientras con la otra acariciaba su rostro para después pasarla por el cuello y parte de su pecho. Deteniéndose romper el contacto de sus labios y mirar los botones de la camisa oscura que llevaba puesta, invitándolo a desabrocharlos, que empezó de uno a uno. En cambio la castaña coloco sus manos a los lados tomando las sabanas y apretándolas, su toque era entre frio por la piel del demonio y caliente al sentir el contacto con la suya de lo enrojecida que se encontraba. Logrando dejarla expuesta sin nada debajo, pudo admirar nuevamente ese pecho y su abdomen, revelando una piel blanquecina y cremosa como la de un melocotón.

\- Eres perfecta Estrella fugaz. – Pasando su mano entre sus senos hasta descender por su abdomen. – En cambio por esa marca. – Dijo con recelo acercándose a un costado de su cintura para hacer aparecer una llama de color azul y hacer un leve masaje, antes de recibir un leve gemido por parte de ella, quien inmediatamente se mordió el labio. Haciendo que su rostro mostrara una sonrisa ladina. – No retengas esos sonidos.

\- Pero… Mm… - Sintiendo su mano pasar por el elástico del pantalón que le había prestado bajándolo lentamente y retirándolo de sus piernas. Como si de un regalo se tratase, desenvolviéndola. Quedando con sus bragas de encaje, desconociendo a quien pertenecían. – Bill…

\- Tengo una maravillosa vista de usted, me pregunto cuántos tonos he visto en esa cara. – Golpeando con la punta de su labio su dedo. – Pero lo más importante, que color tendrá cuando este dentro suyo. – Eliminando su camisa y revelando su torso. Mostrando sus abdominales marcados levemente y sus pectorales, sus bíceps, tríceps y deltoides con los tatuajes de los tres triángulos en cada brazo, una línea con jeroglíficos al costado derecho de la espalda baja, y una enorme rueda de invocación con un triángulo de un solo ojo. – Estrella ya le dije que es de mala educación mirar con la boca abierta.

Mabel no podía ocultar el rubor profundo antes de por fin hablar, acerca de lo que veía. – Esos tatuajes, ¿Qué son?

\- Marcas de lo que soy, un demonio de alto rango. – Acercándose a su rostro para depositar un beso en sus labios. – Debes temer…

\- Un poco… - Levantando su mano para tocar el rostro del rubio. – No sé qué hacer.

\- Déjame guiarte, Pines. – Acariciando su pecho. – Primero las damas, deben recibir el placer antes que el caballero.

Acercando su boca a uno de los pezones rosados, lanzo una lamida para ver cómo se contraía el rostro de la castaña. Empezó a lamer y chupar su seno, amantándose de su pecho. Con la otra mano empezó a brindarle atención al otro seno, tocando con sus dedos el pezón poniéndolo erecto y firme. Amasando y apretándolo con suavidad, tenía que ser amable con ella, se lo había prometido. Mabel soltaba gemidos roncos y suspiros fuertes, sentía un calor invadirle por debajo de su vientre, entre sus piernas se froto a sí misma, sin saber cómo encontrar alivio. Bill vio a través de su ojo como la chica disfrutaba de su toque, quiso intentar algo, bajo su mano de donde le brindaba atención a su pecho, para descenderla suavemente por debajo del abdomen y jugar impacientemente con el elástico de sus bragas.

Fue adentrando su mano dentro de la ropa para llegar a su monte de venus y tocar la apertura de sus labios, sintiendo la humedad entre sus dedos, provocándole un gemido fuerte que cubrió con su mano.

\- B-Bill… - Tratando llamarlo.

Observo como el dejaba un sendero de besos bajando de su pecho por su abdomen entre mordiscos, sintiendo lo afilado de sus dientes. Beso el hueso de su cadera antes de bajar las bragas y retirárselas jugando entre sus dedos.

\- Se siente húmeda. – Lanzando la ropa interior aun lado y viendo que estaba ahora completamente desnuda. – Se ve muy atractiva, y provocadora. – Tocando sus muslos para abrir su entrepierna suavemente, posicionándose cerca de su apertura. – Muy sensible. – Pasando un dedo entre sus labios lubricados, y por la parte de su clítoris haciendo movimientos circulares y lentos.

\- Aghn… Bill, se siente extraño… mngh… - Se retorcía entre las sabanas arqueando levemente la espalda, y lanzando gemidos ahogados. Aquel toque que le proporcionaba era nuevo para ella. Bill en cambio no dejaba de ver sus reacciones, tanto que se retiró el parche colocándolo a un lado de la cama. Revelando un ojo más oscuro y ambarino que el otro, al igual con la pupila afilada. Esto sorprendió a Mabel observando que no tenía lesión. – B-Bill… Bill.

\- No podía soportarlo. – Besando sus labios sin dejar de mover sus dedos, frotándolos contra la intimidad de la chica. Gimiendo y jadeando de placer. – Esto no puedo perdérmelo, solo no mires mucho tiempo o será un problema. – Riendo suavemente antes de volver a lo suyo.

La adolescente sentía como frotaba su dedo rápido, antes de llegar a sentir que introducía ese mismo dedo en su vagina, metiéndolo y sacándolo. Sentía venirse pronto ante sus movimientos que sujetaba su mano donde le brindaba placer, quería detenerlo pero la sensación y el placer que le brindaba se lo impedían.

\- Bill… Mmnh… por favor. – Rogando por que se detuviera, pero él continuaba.

Soltó un pequeño grito que tuvo que reprimir mordiéndose un poco su labio mientras que unas cuantas lágrimas escapaban de su rostro. Había introducido completamente sus dedos dándole la sensación de penetración, metiéndolo y sacándolo. Sus dedos trabajaban rápido saliendo de su entrada e introduciéndose nuevamente. Empezando a sentir una punzada por su columna mientras se contraía entre sus manos y gemía alto al sentir su orgasmo venirse. Convulsionaba de placer entre las sabanas, sentía sus piernas flaquear tratando de recuperar el aliento, Bill se acercó para tomar su rostro y besarla, uniendo sus labios con los suyos, sintiendo la necesidad de la chica. Mordió su labio inferior para que soltara una pequeña exclamación de dolor y abriera un poco su boca, para luego introducir su lengua y empezar a jugar con la suya. Podría decirse que el rubio se estaba volviendo adicto a sus besos.

Escucho el sonido de despojarse los pantalones, antes de redirigir su mirada avellana más debajo de su torso y observar que estaba desnudo, al igual que ella. Dejo de besarla para llevar sus labios hacia su cuello donde empezó a plantar besos y pequeños mordiscos con fervor.

\- Estrella… - Diciendo con voz ronca.

Antes de tomar sus caderas y acercarse a su entrada, colocando la cabeza de su pene frotando contra ella, antes de hundirse dentro. Sintiéndola estrecha y apretada contra su miembro. La joven solo atino a soltar un grito de dolor y llevar sus manos con timidez atrás de su espalda, aferrándose a su cuerpo. Se movía lento en su entrada hasta llegar a estar dentro completamente, soltando un gruñido, podía sentir la respiración acelerada de ella, sobre el hueco de su cuello. Mientras sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda, esa mezcla de deliciosa de dolor y placer, lo hacían excitarse. Pero debía calmarse y no perder los estribos, recordándose es una humana frágil, alguien de tu rueda del zodiaco, una Pines, y trata de no hacerla mierda contra la cama y no romperla en dos.

De repente empezó a mover su miembro erecto dentro y fuera de la entrada de su vagina, escuchando los jadeos y gemidos de la castaña, amaba esos sonidos y no podía dejar de escucharlos, mientras embestía su pelvis fuertemente contra sus caderas, sus cuerpos estaban pegados el uno contra el otro, la sensación de tener sus pechos contra el suyo lo hacía perder cada sentido de la razón.

\- Bill – Chillo Mabel antes de sentir las fuertes embestida del rubio, el dolor había sido remplazado por una sensación agradable de calor en su entrepierna y el placer que la invadía cuando chocaban sus sexos. – Más

\- Más… - Besando sus labios antes de susurrar en su odio con malicia. – _Grave error Estrella fugaz._

Dirigió sus manos a sus piernas para levantarlas y posicionarlas encima de sus hombros flexionándolas, pasando una mano por su espalda baja y otra por sus caderas, en un impulso dio paso a sus embestidas más fuertes y más profundas. Sacando gemidos cortos y roncos en el rubio. Clavando su miembro sin piedad. Escuchando los deliciosos gemidos y jadeos que le proporcionaba la castaña, entre perdiendo la noción y en algunos momentos el autocontrol de sus acciones. Mordiendo su cuello y dejando marcas que tal vez no se cubrirían con sus suéteres.

Mabel sentía su corazón martillar fuertemente en su pecho, unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sonrojadas de un fuerte tinte color rojizo, como la cereza. No podía controlar sus gemidos que salían altos, mirando con sus ojos avellana, aquella mirada dorada que la hacían derretirse y ver un destello de lujuria reflejada en el rubio.

\- ¡Dios!… ¡Bill! – Sentía venirse cerca del clímax. Respiraba fuertemente su cuerpo perlado en sudor.

Bill rio un poco antes de responder. – No supliques a tu dios, estas con un demonio. – Observando como la miraba molesto. – Aparte quiero escuchar de tus sonidos lascivos, mi dulce Estrella.

Sintió a la chica tensarse entre sus brazos y embestidas, antes de verla curvarse y soltar un grito ahogado. Sintiendo su orgasmo golpear sus paredes, en cambio Bill siguió golpeando su cadera un poco más antes de llegar el a su propio clímax y venirse dentro, haciendo que la castaña sintiera un líquido caliente. El demonio se acercó a besarla nuevamente antes de escuchar una pequeña declaración, que le hizo abrir los ojos.

\- Me gustas. – Sollozando débilmente la chica, aun sabiendo las consecuencias. No le importaba declarar sus sentimientos a su ex enemigo. – Me gustas… me… gustas… - Pero otro beso la hizo callar, antes de ver al rubio acercarla contra su pecho.

\- Creo que los humanos se basan sus relaciones, mucho en sus sentimientos. – Soltando un suspiro cansado y un leve rubor. – Estrella, no… Mabel. – Mirando su rostro que mostraba un rostro inocente, y la expresión adorable de castaña al escuchar su nombre por parte de él. – Debo admitir que me he vuelto esclavo de ti. – Besando su frente. – Mabel, me perteneces. – Dirigiendo a depositar otro beso en su mejilla. – Mabel, Mabel… Solo lo diré una vez. – Acariciando su rostro para recoger los mechones pegados por el sudor. – Estoy enamorado de ti, te amo. – Dando otro beso cortó en sus labios.

\- Eso fue muy dulce – Soltando una risita.

\- Siéntete afortunada – Diciendo con una sonrisa. – Porque no volverás a ver esta faceta de mí, al menos que estemos solos. – Acercándola a su cuerpo. – Ahora te quedaras esta noche.

\- Pero… Pacífica. – Sintiendo culpa por dejar a su amiga.

\- Llama recibirá su recompensa. – Cubriendo sus cuerpos con la sabana.

\- Dijiste que no dormías. – Dirigiendo una mirada extraña al ver como la acomodaba entre sus brazos.

\- Puedo continuar cogiéndote, pero no te agradara no sentir las piernas por una semana. – Amenazando con cumplir lo que había dicho.

\- Entonces pretenderás dormir.

\- Estas ganándote una semana sin caminar, Estrella fugaz. – Dijo con voz ronca. – Eso quieres.

\- Mejor no – Diciendo con un rubor extendido por su rostro. Antes de sentir el cansancio en su cuerpo y la cercanía del cuerpo del rubio. – Bill… - Dijo su nombre antes de quedarse dormida.

El demonio escucho atentamente los latidos de la chica, después de escucharla dormitar a su lado, acercándola con recelo.

\- Todo este lio, Mabel Pines. – Velando por su sueño. – A Pino no le agradara la idea.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto con Pacifica que estaba viendo el reloj de su cómoda que marcaba las 02:14 a.m. y volteando a la puerta por donde se había ido Mabel hace unas horas.

\- ¿Cuándo piensa volver? – Sin saber que le hubiera ocurrido a su amiga. – No puede tardar tanto en hablar o ¿sí?

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

Y bien ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Por un lado pasen a urgencias los que tienen sangrado abundante, por otro lado reúnanse con el departamento de justicia de La Ley y el orden: Unidad de victimas especiales. *Tan tan*

Pues yo diría que arreglaron más que sus sentimientos, estuvo leve pero aceptable. Dijo Bill que sería suave, pero quien sabe. Mabel lo disfruto mucho. El siguiente será drama queen porque tendremos una Pacifica molesta, y un capítulo especial. Y tardare dentro de cuatro días a subirlo, tienen tiempo suficiente para calmar esas emociones.

Espero no terminar este fic con Lectores Confusos :D

 **Extra:** Si quieren escuchar lo que toco Bill, para nuestra querida Mabel. Solo vayan a este enlace.

watch? **/-/** v=e **/-/** RvSf9y **/-/** 2Hzc&t **/-/** =1460s

Solo quiten las diagonales en negrita **/-/**

Oh busquen en Youtube como: **Piano Collections FINAL FANTASY XV: Moonlit Melodies - FULL OST (Interactive)**

 **Sonmus**

 **Starlit Waltz**

 **Luna**


	19. Chapter 18

**Nota:** Aclaro que abra puntos de **( F )** cuando inicie un flashback de recuerdos. (Ya que sigo teniendo problemas con el formato de Fanfiction.

 **Nota2:** Agradezco los comentarios que me dejaron ¡Woow! Satín lo aprueba, okey no jaja mi fic MaBill tiene lectores y favoritos ¡uh!, ahora sin más llego la sección preguntas, respuestas y agradecimiento; **ParkJeBin1203** chica se agradece tus aplausos y que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, si yo también hago eso cuando leo fic de mis fandoms, pero en mi caso yo grito y ruedo por el suelo. Como el diablito que sale en la "Vaca y el pollito" XD ok gracias por tu comentario; **Jin** Calmada Jin solo es el leve, fanfiction me colgaría si subo uno alto, no mueras de hemorragia nasal, se agradece tu comentario; Salgata que bueno que hayas escuchado el OST FFXV eso da más ambiente en esa escena. Se agradece el comentario; **RatillaFresa** Don't cry my baby que aún nos falta el desarrollo de estos dos, esta historia aún no termina. Tu comentario me alegro jeje; **Guest** pues casi, casi se las rompe jaja, gracias por comentar; **April795** que bueno que te guste mi historia :D gracias por dejar comentario; **Elbani** sucia Elba deja de sugerir cosas rikolino con Dipper y Pacifica jajaja te pasas tu solo lo quieres Hard, tu si sabes jaja saludos; **Renren** No era mi intención dejarlos con espera, pero aquí esta jeje disfruta la lectura; **V** Saludos y que bueno que te agrade mi fanfic, gracias por comentar; **Sra. Meow** tu siempre tan atenta a los capítulos, que bueno que te gustaron.

Disfruten de la lectura :D

Rating: M

 _ **Advertencia: Capítulo sin censura (+) 18**_

 _Otra vez romance que provoca otra vez pre diabetes, tocamiento entre personajes, Smut Explicito, Pirámide atractiva (No me hago responsable de derrames nasales y shock hipovolémicos), algo pasa con este dorito de un solo ojo, Mabel da consentimiento para que siga, Vendrá la ONU por mí y por el triángulo maquiavélico de eso estoy segura. Me ire al infierno por escribir esto. Demasiadas etiquetas otra vez._

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella fugaz y Bill Cipher.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Dieciocho: Una Sorpresa nada agradable**

.

.

.

Removiéndose entre las cubiertas y la suavidad del colchón, y de las almohadas, la castaña solo soltaba uno que otro gemido de protesta ante la necesidad de despertarse. Pero algo le impedía.

\- Mm… - Pasando una mano sobre la cubiertas de la sabana sintió la piel fría y dura a su lado, sorprendiéndose un poco y tratando de apartarse. Pero un brazo alrededor de su cintura se lo impedía. Y otro sobre su muslo derecho la retenía acercándola hacia él. Mabel abrió sus ojos cafés completamente al ver al rubio frente a ella, dormitar a su lado deteniéndose a ver claramente sus facciones en el rostro. Su pelo rubio dorado levemente desordenado con algunos mechones cayendo al frente y a los lados; su piel levemente bronceada pero con ese tono de palidez clara, sus cejas levemente fruncidas, sus labios entre abiertos mostrando un poco sus dientes filosos; vio que su ojo derecho no portaba el parche, que tanto traía. Tenía tanta curiosidad por tocar su rostro, por lo que paso su mano para apartar un mechón que cubría su ojo, para ver inmediatamente la apertura de este, mostrando su mirada oscura y amarilla entre el ámbar, que mostraba la pupila afilada. Y el otro ojo que reflejaba un tono amarillo y dorado brilloso, al igual con la pupila afilada como la de un felino. – Yo… - Diciendo nerviosa con las mejillas rosadas.

\- De curiosa como siempre Estrella fugaz. – Acercando su cintura más a su contacto. – Estaba esperando a que despertara. – Dedicándole una mirada lujuriosa a la castaña.

\- Duermes – Dije antes de recibir una pequeña sonrisa socarrona de parte del rubio.

\- Quería seguirla –– Dijo Bill. – Pero no tengo su permiso para entrar completamente a su mente. – Admitiendo su pequeña declaración. – Por lo que no pude seguirla más. – Juntando su frente con la suya. – Pero aún sigue con sus pesadillas.

\- Es imposible no olvidarlas. – Diciendo con un poco de tristeza. – Las volviste eliminar.

\- Sí – Acercándose a su rostro a dejar un beso corto en sus labios hinchados de color rojizo. – Debo regresarla. Al menos que desee quedarse.

\- ¡Pacifica! – Grito la castaña apartándose del demonio con sus fuerzas, y levantándose abruptamente antes de sentir un calambre y un dolor en su entrepierna. Que la hizo lanzar un quejido de protesta. Observo que su cuerpo estaba desnudo por lo que tuvo que cubrirse antes de descubrir que por debajo de las mismas cubiertas, estaba manchada las sabanas con sangre. Haciendo que Mabel se pusiera pálida. – Pero si no estoy en mis días.

\- Es bueno que yo sea el primero, en probar tan deliciosa carne. – Dijo el demonio entre burlas. – Ya no es virgen.

\- Me lastimaste… - Sin llegar a captar el mensaje. – No pensé que sería así.

\- Yo fui suave con usted – Levantándose antes de salir de la cama. Haciendo que Mabel admirada un momento su cuerpo desnudo antes de cerrar fuertemente sus ojos, y lanzar un pequeño grito de protesta. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- P-Por favor…. Ponte a-algo de… Pantalones – Tartamudeando nerviosamente y con las mejillas rojizas.

\- Como usted desee – Colocándose los que había dejado en la esquina, antes de acercarse a la castaña que la miraba como intentaba levantarse y caer con las cubiertas encima. Bufo al verla tan adorable y vulnerable en su estado. Se acercó a tomarla de la cintura con toda y cubierta, cargándola en estilo de princesa. – ¿Sin mover las piernas?

\- Solo… es complicado. – Inflando levemente sus mofletes de la vergüenza.

\- Colócame el parche. – Dijo en tono divertido, inclinándose para que pudiera tomar el parche triangular invertido.

\- ¿Por qué cubres tu ojo? – Colocando el parche con delicadeza.

\- Deberías a verte dado cuenta, cuando te faltaba el aire en algunos momentos. – Dando una leve sonrisita. – Demasiada energía oscura, corrompería a mi Estrella fugaz.

Mabel solo enrojeció antes de ver como la llevaba cargando encaminándose a salir. - ¿Qué h-haces? – Dije tartamudeando.

\- A limpiarnos querida. – Canturreo después de abrir la puerta.

Bill se llevó a la castaña fuera de su habitación encaminándose a otra, solo para abrirla y mostrar un cuarto baño diferente al de los huéspedes. Ella seguía sin apartar la vista de la decoración color hueso. La coloco sobre un banquillo antes de acercarse a llenar la tina enorme.

\- Este lugar es demasiado grande – Sintiendo un poco de dolor en sus piernas, al intentar moverlas. – ¿tu baño?

\- Sí – Afirmando.

La castaña intento colocar sus pies y levantarse de su asiento, consiguiendo caminar como pingüino hasta el rubio. Tirando accidentalmente un tarro con sales de color morada a la tina. – Ups… yo lo siento. – Levantando las manos en señal de no tocar nada.

\- Quédate quieta. – Recogiendo el tarro con la mitad de las sales. – Que tanto quería exfoliar su piel. – Mostrando una venita de enojo, mientras trataba de mantenerse sereno. Y cerraba la llave del agua.

\- No mucho – Riendo al verlo molesto. – ¡Waa! Mira se hicieron burbujas. – Mostrándose asombrada por el color y como flotaban levemente sobre el agua. Se acercó a colocar sus manos sobre el agua y tomar algunas burbujas sobre su palma antes de soplarlas. – Que divertido.

\- De acuerdo adentro. – Arrebatándole las cubiertas para meterla dentro de la enorme bañera. Sumergiéndola completamente.

\- ¡BILL! – Protesto molesta. – No tenías que tirarme.

\- Tardaste en meterte. – Retirándose el pantalón.

\- ¡Espera! No, no, no… - Alejándose y cubriéndose su pecho. – Vete.

\- Creo que ya no es una opción. – Adentrándose a la bañera. – Ven aquí.

\- No

\- Si – Mostrando una sonrisa ladina. – Déjame limpiarte.

\- No, Bill. – Viendo de cerca al rubio. – Qué tal si solo, te quedas ahí y yo aquí. Sin acercarnos como amigos. – Riendo nerviosa.

\- A la mierda eso de ser amigos. – Tomándola del brazo para jalarla hacia él. – Eres mi reina. – Rodeando sus brazos en su cintura. – Grita todo lo que desees y gime para mí.

\- B-Bill – Sintiendo su dureza tocar su abdomen. – Esto… - Sintiendo la sangre golpear su rostro.

\- Un poco de caricia matutina, mi Estrella fugaz. – Besando su cuello. – Quiero tenerla un rato más para mí.

\- Bill… Bill – Soltó unos cuantos suspiros y gemidos al sentir el contacto de sus labios, como una caricia tierna.

Mabel levemente inclino su cuello a un lado permitiéndole más acceso a su piel, sintiendo como su lengua pasaba lentamente deteniéndose aplicar pequeños mordiscos, y dejar besos por la zona de su cuello cremoso. Bill podía escuchar cerca de su oído los gemidos deliciosos que soltaba la pequeña deleitándose, como una melodía, con cada caricia que le daba. La castaña poso sus manos en el pecho masculino sintiendo sus músculos y la piel fresca y fría. Intentando mostrar un poco de su afecto, sin saber qué hacer, ya que era nueva en las relaciones sexuales. Solo había leído en algunas novelas rosas en donde la mayoría de las historias, la protagonista conocía a la persona que le gustaba, se enamoraban y se besaban, y hasta ahí terminaba la historia ya sea en boda o un final feliz; Y de las películas solo mostraban un beso y después de haber tenido relaciones sexuales, pero nada explícito. Hasta lo que ella recuerda. Aparte de recordar la charla incomoda que una vez tuvo con su tío Stan, acerca de la sexualidad y las relaciones, estando en el cuerpo de Dipper.

Pero en este momento no sabía qué hacer, por lo que se limitó a frotar con su mano su pecho, acariciando sus pectorales y descendiendo a su abdomen sintiendo los cuadrito, pasando su dedos por curiosidad contorneando a su alrededor. Escuchando entre unos momentos el gruñido del rubio, seguido de una mordida fuerte en su hombro, que hizo soltar un chillido de dolor. Detuvo su movimiento pensando que algo había hecho mal. Cuando la detuvo sujetando su muñeca y dedicándole una mirada brillosa y seductora.

\- Que chica tan traviesa – Mordiendo un dedo suyo. – Eso se sintió bien. – Acercándose a su rostro para tomarla del mentón y levantar su cabeza. Besando sus labios con avidez y necesidad. Acortando el aire a la castaña, y escuchando sus gemidos. Antes de hablar con voz ronca. – No sabes lo que me provocas. Mi querida Estrella fugaz.

Soltó su muñeca para envolver sus brazos a su cintura, pasando una mano por su trasero acariciándolo hasta llegar por su entrepierna, masajeando suavemente sus muslos. La chica se sentía derretir ante su toque, entrecerró su mirada avellana para encontrarse con el ámbar. Soltando suspiros bajos de forma melódica. La castaña por un momento olvido toda preocupación, y solo se concentró en calmar el calor que empezaba a generar en su entrepierna, bajo su vientre. Abrió un poco sus piernas sintiendo la mano del rubio, deslizarse entre sus labios y parte de su clítoris, una combinación entre el agua y su propia humedad la hizo tensarse sintiendo una sensación electrizante por su columna. Siendo masturbada por aquella mano con agilidad, soltando uno que otro gemido alto.

Bill miraba admirado aquella escena de su rostro, viendo aquellas mejillas enrojecidas y esa mirada a chocolatada que reflejaba ternura, sin olvidar aquellos labios que le sabían dulzón y le invitan a devorarlos más. La observo tensarse nuevamente mientras temblaba bajo su toque, escuchando su gemido ronco y ver descender unas lágrimas por su rostro rojizo, se inclinó a besar las lágrimas limpiándolas fuera de su rostro.

Mabel intentaba recuperar el aliento después de su orgasmo, su pecho latía violentamente, pensando que tarde o temprano se le saldría el corazón. Su respiración hacia que su pecho se elevase de una forma rápida.

Sintió ser levantada para quedar horcajadas encima de su regazo, esto hizo que la castaña se volviera a sonrojar furiosamente al sentir la dureza de su miembro.

Bill rio divertido al verla avergonzada y sin saber qué hacer, pensó que no haría un movimiento, quería torturarla. Hasta que le sorprendió verla moverse sobre su miembro erecto. Sacándole por sorpresa un jadeo ronco haciendo que ahora él se sonrojada, antes de ver que ella se detenía para mirarlo con curiosidad. Como preguntándose qué es lo que hizo mal.

\- Siempre te ha gustado jugar con fuego. – Tomándola de las caderas antes de posicionar su pene en la entrada y dar una estocada dentro, introduciéndolo completamente. Sintiendo sus paredes cubrir su miembro, sintiéndola todavía estrecha. – Bien adoro jugar con fuego. – Dándole un beso apasionado. Antes de separarse de ella. Y abrir paso a sus movimientos.

\- Bill – Gimió su nombre como un canto, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Sintiendo como la penetraba al principio suavemente con un vaivén en sus caderas. Lo vio acercarse a su pecho tomando entre sus dientes un pezón y empezar a chuparlo. La castaña no podía parar los sonidos que producía y la sensación de lo bien que se sentía su toque. - ¡Ahhh!... – Soltó un grito dulcemente, al sentir el cambio brusco en la velocidad de sus embestidas. Siendo rodeada por aquellos brazos masculinos.

\- Estrella fugaz… - Gimió su apodo, yendo demasiado rápido en sus embestidas. Sintiendo la fricción de sus cuerpo y la sensación de sus pechos sobre el suyo.

Se sentía adicto a su cuerpo el tan solo en tenerla cerca, ahora entendía por qué los humanos lo hacían eso, el tener relaciones. Era mejor que provocarse dolor, para causarse placer a sí mismo.

Nuevamente la volvió sentir temblar bajo sus brazos, escuchándola gemir e ir con una respiración rápida.

Mabel sintió llegar al segundo tiempo de su orgasmo, jadeaba con la necesidad de detenerse. Paso sus manos por la espalda al sentir que aumentaba la velocidad de sus golpes, sintiéndolo más profundo. Encajo sus uñas arañando su espalda. En cambio solo logro excitarlo más al demonio; si alguien le hubiese dicho a Mabel acerca de que Bill amaba el dolor y que era un sádico, tal vez no hubiese aumentado sus embestidas, apunto de cogerla tan mal.

\- Que dije de provocarme. – Posicionándola de una manera un poco incomoda al tenerla entre la tina y su cuerpo, ponerse encima de ella. – Mabel… no seré suave. – Besando sus labios.

El cuarto de baño solo era invadido por aquellos sonidos lascivos de los dos amantes, deseándose con locura. Bill se quejó lanzando un gruñido de éxtasis antes de correrse dentro de ella, y calmarse un poco. Aun deseaba continuar pero se recordaba que tenía que regresar. Y que había olvidado su objetivo principal, limpiar a la chica.

\- Bill… Bill – Llamando su nombre suavemente para acercarse y besar tímidamente sus labios en un beso íntimo.

\- Mabel… - Saliendo de ella para atraerla. – No sigas, suficiente por el momento. – Tomando un poco de jabón y empezar a tallar en suaves masajes su cuerpo. – Ahora déjame limpiarte.

\- Mmnh… - Sintiendo como una mano tallaba su cabello largo, con delicadeza.

Él solo se inclinó para calmarla mientras susurraba cosas dulces e impropias, de lo que haría la próxima vez que estuvieran solos.

.

.

Saliendo de la bañera la envolvió en una toalla antes de llevarla a la habitación y depositarla en la cama. Entregándole ropa aun lado. Mabel observaba aun avergonzada de verlo también semidesnudo. Por lo que el demonio tuvo que comprender y excusarse de salir. Para dejarla con la privacidad que necesitaba.

.

.

Bill esperaba a que la chica terminara de cambiarse, mientras observaba su copa con aquel licor de color violeta. Por un lado estaba contento por tener a su Estrella fugaz, entregarse a él. Por otro lado se tendría que enfrentar a la familia Pines, porque tarde o temprano se enterarían. Pero en este momento solo quería aclarar los sentimientos de la castaña.

En si la chica era una explosión de emociones, para él. Ya que por primera vez experimento celos, ira y desagrado. Con cada sujeto que se le acercaba. Sin olvidar que perdió los estribos y termino confesando sus sentimientos, entre ellos una mezcla de amor, locura, desesperación y lujuria, y más lujuria. Hacia la castaña.

Paso una mano por su pelo rubio antes de fijar la vista a la apertura de la puerta, revelando que portaba una de sus camisas blancas y unos pantalones suyos de color amarillo. Su pelo suelto cubriendo su cuello, en especial sus marcas hechas por el mismo demonio. No se sentía culpable Bill, pero se tenía que controlar.

Se acercó a paso lento hasta él, aun sintiendo el leve dolor en su entrepierna. Haciéndola caminar como un pingüino, Bill solo sonrió antes de levantarse y entregarle la llave. La castaña la tomo antes de sentir su mano siendo arrastrada al cuerpo del rubio, observar una llama evaporarse.

\- Le pertenece. – Antes de soltar su mano. – Recuérdelo.

\- Pero nuestro trato.

\- Sigue en pie – Afirmando. – Vuelve cuando sea tu decisión entregármela, y no de otra persona. – Advirtiéndole.

\- Sabes que tenía que volver anoche. – Reprochándole.

\- Pero tiene una respuesta. – Besando de corto sus labios. – Deje de quejarse.

Mabel se ruborizo antes de colocar la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y girarla.

\- Bill – Llamando su nombre. – Ahí… una feria en el pueblo mañana. – Tragando grueso antes de soltarlo. – Vendrías conmigo.

\- Si, usted me deja entrar a su mente – Mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Me debes una salida, torpe triangulo. – Dijo de forma seria.

\- De acuerdo, Estrella fugaz iré. – Admitió rendido. – Molestar a Pino será divertido.

\- Solo conseguirás que te encierre. – Rio antes de abrir la puerta y despedirse.

Bill estaba solo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, pero no duro mucho tiempo hasta que apareció abriendo la puerta Hectorgon, Kriptos y Bola 8, cayendo en hilerita.

\- Se puede saber – Dijo tornándose su cabello rojo. - ¡QUE HACEN AQUÍ INUTILES!

\- Amo Bill, vera es una historia muy graciosa. – Dijo Kriptos nervioso. – Pero descuide no escuchamos sus ruidos salvajes.

\- Ni los gemidos femeninos – Dijo Bola 8.

\- Pero lo bueno que lo disfruto con la humana. – Cubriéndole la boca Kriptos y Bola 8 a Hectorgon.

\- Ustedes… - Cambiando a una voz profunda y una apariencia grotesca. – Sera mejor que caven sus tumbas.

Los tres demonios solo miraron asustados antes de lanzar un grito, que resonó por el castillo.

.

.

.

Mabel había regresado a la habitación de Pacifica sin llegar a encontrarla en ninguna parte. Se acercó al reloj solo para ver que marcaba las 11:30 a.m. quedando con el rostro congelado, había pasado un buen rato en la dimensión de Bill. Escucho la apertura de la puerta revelando a la rubia, señalando ella al verla inmediatamente.

\- ¡TÚ! – Grito llamándole la atención. – No sabes las mentiras que tuve que decirle a tu hermano de que estabas en el baño, dormida, en tus días, en el baño nuevamente. – Observándola que traía una vestimenta diferente a la de ayer. – ¿Y mi vestido?

\- Creo que lo deje. – Mostrándose apenada. – Tuve un pequeño accidente.

\- ¿Qué clase de incidente?

\- Me caí en el campo de flores.

\- ¿Qué? – Aun confundida. – ¿Y esa ropa?

\- De Bill, no tenía que ponerme cuando me presto su baño para limpiarme. – Sonrojándose levemente.

\- Eso… - Reacciono al escuchar el nombre del demonio y la curiosidad por preguntar a su amiga. - ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Me la puedo quedar.

\- No, bueno sí. Pero ¿quiero saber que te dijo o como reacciono? - Mirando a la castaña esperando saber su respuesta.

\- Estaba molesto, pero me dijo que no le molestaba. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Me mostro una parte nueva de su castillo, era hermoso. – Dije entusiasmada. – Fui a Holanda un momento, a un hermoso prado de amapolas. Durante la noche y con un cielo estrellado.

\- ¿Holanda? – Aun sin entender de todo a la chica que estaba emocionada por su aventura. – Okey, Mabel dime que más paso, no te dijo algo más… espera que tienes ahí. – Pasando su mano para levantar un mechón de cabello largo y descubrir una mancha rosa fiusha entre violeta sobre su cuello. – No me jodas… - Su cara se puso roja como la remolacha.

\- Bueno… eso es una larga historia. – Riendo nerviosamente. – Creo que mejor me iré a cambiar. – Tomando su mochila y entrando a su baño a cambiarse.

\- Me gano – Dijo con el rostro desencajado. – Dipper me matara.

.

.

.

Mabel empezó a sacarse la ropa observando en el espejo su piel marcada con algunos chupetones y mordidas, en especial la del hombro y su cuello. Soltó un suspiro antes de ponerse un Jersey que cubría por suerte su cuello y la parte de sus brazos. A pesar de que se iría a morir de calor este verano, quería mantener oculto las marcas de su familia, en especial de hermano gemelo Dipper.

\- Dios hace calor – Antes de salir del cuarto de baño y encontrarse a Pacifica sentada en su cama. – Gracias por cubrirme anoche, perdón por no regresar a tiempo.

\- Mabel, ustedes dos hablaron. – Queriendo aclarar más sus sospechas.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza antes de hablar con voz tímida. – Parece ser… que le gusto.

\- No lo puedo creer. – Tirándose de espaldas a su cama. - ¿Te beso?

\- Sí

\- A ti también te gusta.

\- Debo admitir que si – Jugando con sus dedos.

\- Dime nada más que fue solo juegos previos. – Hablando directamente al tema.

\- ¿Juegos previos?

\- Que es sin llegar a tener… tú sabes – Observando como la chica se avergonzaba y tomaba una almohada para ahogar un leve grito. – ¿Lo hicieron? Lo hiciste.

\- Creo que fue… en el momento que me llevo a su dormitorio. – Admitiendo con culpa.

\- ¿Dolió? – Preguntando con curiosidad, al saber que su amiga ya no era tan inocente. – Fue brusco.

\- Suave… - Recordando que le había tenido paciencia en el acto. – Dolió al principio, no sabía qué hacer.

\- Ese estúpido triangulo – Dijo la rubia antes de ver que volvía a sonar el móvil de su amiga. – Contesta es tu hermano, yo ya no voy mentir. Me harte.

Se apresuró a contestar escuchando la voz molesta de su hermano.

\- ¡MABEL!

Apartando el teléfono de su oído. – Dipper no grites, pudo escucharte ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Qué sucede? Sucede que pasa más de las 11 y ni una señal tuya, Pacifica dice que te sentías mal, con nauseas toda la noche.

\- Eso no fue… - Observando como la rubia le advertía de no romper la mentira. – Bueno si fue, solo que comí demasiados dulces. – Esperando que le creyera. – Volveré a casa en un rato más.

\- Espera, Mabel – Escuchando el pitido del término de la llamada.

Mabel suspiro antes de patalear un poco tirándose en el colchón, estaba en vuelta en un lio.

\- Pacifica no le digas a Dip.

\- No lo hare. – Aun tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado. - ¿Qué harás?

\- InviteaBillalaferia. – Soltando su respuesta demasiado rápido.

\- ¿Qué? No entendí, cálmate y respira profundo. – Tratando de tranquilizar a la castaña.

\- Lo invite a la feria. – Cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos. – Lo invite.

\- Al triangula infernal - Llevándose una mano a su frente. – Okey eso es nuevo.

\- Pero también estará todos, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

\- También es un problema.

\- Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo. – Curvando un sonrisita de culpa. – Seria como mi primera cita.

\- Si el hecho de que te gusta nuestro enemigo y el triángulo demoniaco que casi se apodera del mundo. Y convirtió en un infierno el pueblo por casi una semana. – Resumiendo la descripción del sujeto del que estaba enamorado de su amiga. – A tu hermano no le agradara esto.

\- Por cierto dijo Bill acerca de un agradecimiento a ti, pero no entendí muy bien. – Sin llegar a entender la situación.

\- Haremos de tu cita la mejor. – Dijo con los ojos iluminados la rubia. – "Y yo obtendré mi pago" – Pensando para sí misma, mientras reía simuladamente. – Tú no te preocupes por tu hermano, yo lo distraigo.

\- De acuerdo. – Observando a la rubia entusiasmada.

.

.

.

Una vez que se había despedido de su amiga regreso a la cabaña, saludando a su familia y a sus tíos. Llegando a su habitación compartida encontró a Dipper sentando en el suelo mirándola con sospecha.

\- Mabel, secuestraste a mi novia y estuviste en su casa por más de 24 horas. – Cerrando de golpe el diario. – ¿Qué demonios te ocurrió?

\- Solo quiero descansar. – Acostándose en su cama. – Despiértame cuando sea septiembre*.

\- ¡Oh no!, me vas a explicar porque tan tarde. – Cruzándose de brazos. – Mabel, Mabel, Mabel responde. – Moviéndola.

\- Cinco minutos más mama. - Soltando el primer ronquido.

\- Genial – Dejándola mientras refunfuñaba molesto antes de salir de la habitación e irse con su diario.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Bill estaba sentado en su trono admirando de su nuevo espectáculo, el castigo de la santa inquisición aplicado a sus compañeros. Uno metido en una jaula, el otro siendo estirado por el potro* y el otro monstruo le había puesto los zapatos del castigo mientras bailaba una sesión de Tap.

\- Y estoy siendo muy blando con ustedes. – Mientras bebía de un Martini. – Yo les había advertido.

\- No puede ser que fui engañado dos veces por la misma persona. – Dijo Kriptos.

Apareció Pyronica observando divertida como sus amigos eran torturados, antes de acercarse a Bill junto con Pacifier.

\- Yo hubiera optado por el Purificador de almas. – Dijo Pyronica en tono de burla.

\- No, no, no mi amigo está muy ocupado atormentando en un pueblo llamado Silent hill, como para venir a echar agua caliente. – Sabiendo que era una buena sugerencia.

\- Sucia zorra tramposa – Dijo Kriptos antes de sentir otro estirón.

\- Yo les dije, vayan avisarle que estamos aquí, pero "SI" estaba con su humana favorita, no deberían molestar a Bill. – Mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – No escuchan antes de pensar.

\- Eso es bueno. – Chocando los cinco con la súcubo.

\- Eso sigue siendo trampa. – Dijo Hectorgon metido en la jaula.

\- No lo es si se ponen analizar. – Dijo Bill.

Unos golpeteos se hicieron presentes en la puerta de su palacio antes de ser lanzada la entrada, siendo destrozada por una especie de explosión. Y el sonido de unos tacones resonando por el piso oscuro; y un aura azul brillante envolviendo a grupo de tres sujetos. La primera en hablar fue una mujer de carácter acida y sarcástica, sin olvidad su frialdad a los hombres. Mientras sostenía cargando en su hombro una especie de bazuca.

\- ¡Tadaima*! Honey~. – Mostrando una sonrisa y una mirada seria. – Hemos llegado.

\- Has tenido que bolar la entrada antes de tiempo. – Hablo el castaño mientras desintegraba el campo de protección que lo cubría.

\- A-ama Gleeful, controle… sus impulsos. – Temblando del miedo mientras cargaba las maletas un triángulo de color azul.

\- Por dios Will, eres un aguafiestas. – Lanzando la bazuca hacia el demonio. – ¡Oye! Figura torpe tu entrada está destrozada.

Bill solo paso una mano por su rostro antes de bajar de su trono flotando y recibir a los sujetos, observando en especial a la chica que le mostraba odio y rencor, sin olvidar a su hermano gemelo.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Par de engendros del averno. – Viendo su puerta destrozada. – Tenía buen diseño, el hombre ya murió.

\- Cipher, tu sabes por qué estamos aquí. – Dijo la castaña antes de pasar y ver la tortura de los monstruos. – Woow, Billy está molesto. – Burlándose del demonio.

\- Sera unos días. – Dijo sin indiferencia el otro castaño, mientras lanzaba una mirada de reojo al demonio con la apariencia humana. – Interrumpimos algo, sé que suele andar de putas con esa apariencia. – Buscando a la compañía que posiblemente estuviera con el demonio, deteniendo su mirada en la bestia oscura y en la súcubo rosada. – Bueno parece ser un dúo sin discriminación.

\- Cierra el pico Gleeful, tiras más mierda de lo que dices. – Observando como Will Batallaba con las maletas. – Y tú eres una deshonra para los de nuestra clase.

\- Un trato es un trato. – Dijo Will. – Yo solo sirvo a la casa Gleeful.

\- Muy bien muévete Will, quiero esas cosas en mi habitación. – Tronando los dedos la chica. – Bill detesto tu rostro, vuelve a tu apariencia humilde. – Demando la chica antes de lanzar una mirada brillante azul a los monstruos que estaban aún lado, apartándolos a la fuerza, para después sentarse en el trono. – Ya que estoy aquí quisiera que me traigan un té helado. Trono los dedos antes de que Will apareciera inmediatamente con una bandeja y la bebida.

\- Aquí tiene.

\- Esto es ridículo, mis dominios, mis reglas. – Dijo Bill bajando a la chica del trono. – No aprendes la lección, no sentarse en el trono y yo soy el único que torturo a esos sujetos. – Viendo como la castaña le sacaba la lengua.

\- Relájate Cipher – Hablo el castaño. – Unos días hasta que Stanford deje de molestar.

\- Admítelo hermanito no es Stanford lo que te preocupa. – Mostrando una sonrisa descarada la chica. – Es Pacifica Pines.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia hermanita. – Tomándola del brazo para acercarla a su cuerpo. – Una palabra y en la noche la pasaras mal.

\- Adoro cuando lanzas amenazas. – Golpeando su nariz, antes de zafarse de su agarre. – Solo esperemos que no sea un domingo siete. – Antes de irse corriendo por los pasillos.

\- Solo ignórala. – Dijo el chico antes de perderse en los pasillos.

Bill estaba furioso e irritado trono sus dedos antes de liberar a sus compañeros, quien lo veían extrañado.

\- Mmm… esa chica. – Señalo Bola 8. – Se parece.

\- No lo menciones. – Dijo Bill secamente.

\- Definitivamente se parece a su humana. – Dijo Hectorgon.

Bill trono los dedos haciendo aparecer un agujero negro y lanzarlo hacia el abismo. – Alguien más quiere acompañarlo.

Los demás negaron con la cabeza antes de desaparecer inmediatamente del lugar.

.

.

.

Mabel se encontraba acostada en su cama abrazando un peluche, mientras miraba el techo. Había regresado a casa hace unas horas, y se había salteado la comida, excusándose de que había comido en casa de Pacifica.

Llevaba tiempo pensando en lo que había ocurrido anoche, su cuerpo estaba un poco adolorido. Era prueba de haberse entregado aquel demonio, una sonrisa de culpa apareció en sus labios. Después de recordar cómo le había dicho esas palabras, que no pensaba escuchar.

( F )

\- Me gustas. – Sollozando débilmente la chica, aun sabiendo las consecuencias. No le importaba declarar sus sentimientos a su ex enemigo. – Me gustas… me… gustas… - Pero otro beso la hizo callar, antes de ver al rubio acercarla contra su pecho.

\- Creo que los humanos se basan sus relaciones, mucho en sus sentimientos. – Soltando un suspiro cansado y un leve rubor. – Estrella, no… Mabel. – Mirando su rostro que mostraba un rostro inocente, y la expresión adorable de castaña al escuchar su nombre por parte de él. – Debo admitir que me he vuelto esclavo de ti. – Besando su frente. – Mabel, me perteneces. – Dirigiendo a depositar otro beso en su mejilla. – Mabel, Mabel… Solo lo diré una vez. – Acariciando su rostro para recoger los mechones pegados por el sudor. – Estoy enamorado de ti, te amo. – Dando otro beso cortó en sus labios.

( F )

La chica solo atino a cubrir su chillido de alegría mientras se daba vueltas en la cama, jamás pensó experimentar el amor de esta manera, y menos con su ex enemigo.

Pero otra vez la culpa le invadió en su mente, se sentó abruptamente en su cama antes de dirigir una mirada perdida en el suelo de la habitación.

\- Lo hice – Pensando un poco. – Lo hice, tuve relaciones con Bill. – Sintiendo su rostro enrojecer furiosamente. – Oh no que hice.

Hasta que en su mente paso el recuerdo de Wendy y aquellas pastillas. Dirigiéndose a buscar en el cajón el pequeño paquetito con dos pastillas color blanca.

\- No pensé llegar a tomar esto. – Riendo de lo nerviosa y preocupada que estaba. – Y… me tomo las ¿dos?

No falto el tomar su celular y enviar un mensaje a la pelirroja, observando que enviaba la respuesta inmediatamente.

 _ **Wendy: "Voy para alla"**_

Mabel al leer el mensaje de texto solo atino a suspirar un poco tumbándose en la cama, esperando a que llegara su amiga y recibir tal vez un regaño. Pero por el momento nadie le quitaba esa sonrisa boba de su rostro y la pequeña felicidad que crecía en su pecho.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Espero que les haya gustado la pequeña sorpresa.

La verdad no esperaba agregarlos a los de Reverse Falls, pero solo será un momento jeje.

Cof, cof *Me persiguen la ONU y el FBI* cof, Cof…

¿Qué creen que suceda con los Gleeful? Y ¿Qué dirá Wendy a Mabel?

Tendremos feria?, Pacifica extorsionara al nacho volador de un solo ojo?

Quien sabe nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, dentro d días.

 **Anexo:**

 _ **Despiértame cuando sea septiembre* - Es el título de la canción del grupo Green Day**_

 _ **Tadaima* - Expresion en japonés que utilizan para saludar o avisar la llegada de una persona.**_

 _ **Tortura de Potro*- Consistia en colocar al preso sobre una mesa, amarrado de las extremidades con una soga sujetada al carrete. (ya sabrán que hacían estirar, estirar y dislocar) :D**_

 _ **Zapatos del Castigo* - Eran zapatos que tenían pinchos dentro del calzado, que su único propósito era clavarse dentro de los pies y talones, obligándolos mediante una soga o encadenados mantenerlos erguidos.**_


	20. Chapter 19

¡Hola mundo de GF! Aquí actualizando este fanfic, tarde como siempre, debería quitar esa etiqueta de cada tres a cuatro días. Se vuelve tedioso llegar a casar y subirlo, mi celular me lo impide. Chicos si tienen el Sony Xperia X ya sabrán como batallo para subir el capítulo desde el teléfono. Bueno sin más aquí traigo la continuación del siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" Mabel y Wendy tienen su conversación de chicas, Bill pues tiene que aguantar a sus inquilinos molestos UwU así que pobre figura triangular.

Nota3: Agradezco los comentarios que me dejaron, ya les dije que soy feliz y me ponen contenta sus mensajes. Puede que este capítulo sea muy corto, sorry pero no quiero subir de golpe cada capítulo. La cantidad de visitas incrementa, me sorprende y me asusta, mi primer MaBill no puede ser es largo, enserio hace mucho que no hacia un fanfic largo, que hago, ya lleva más de 19 capítulos. A pesar de ser un fic de temática Romance/ **Angustia** , alguien noto la palabra. Ahora sin más llego la sección preguntas, respuestas y agradecimiento; **Xion-chan 14** chica tendrás tu explicación de Pacifica más adelante, tendremos que aguantara a los Gleeful unos dos capítulos. En cambio Bill y la ONU pues… ya que no lo podrán encarcelar jajaja se agradece tú comentario; **Sizery** creo que les estoy ilusionando con el Pinecest, sorry es un MaBill puede que haya insinuaciones pero no habrá nada de Pinecest Reverse, y claro que Bill quiere mucho a Mabel, pero que creen ahí un pequeño problema; **Elbani** tú si sabes, si pensabas que renunciaría al reto pues aquí estoy de regreso. Y si habrá un papel en el Reverse Falls pronto lo sabrás; **Rosemeli** eres nueva que bien wiii se agradece tu comentario y que bien que te guste el MaBill, disfruta la lectura; **April795** gracias por comentar, y que bueno que te guste cómo va la historia, saludos.

Rating: M

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella fugaz y Bill Cipher. Amigos de Mabel y Dipper, Incluye personajes de Reverse Falls.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Diecinueve: ¿Qué trataste de decir?**

.

.

Mabel estaba sentada en el porche de la entrada a la Cabaña del Misterio Shack, jugando con sus dedos con algo de ansiedad. Era conocida por ser una persona hiperactiva al tratar de concentrarse o enfrentar un problema. Escucho el sonido de una campanilla, observando desde lo lejos que llegaba en una bicicleta la chica pelirroja, algo sudorosa y agitada por el viaje. La adolescente levanto una mano en forma de saludo, antes de ver como la pelirroja se acercaba a bombardearla con la primera pregunta.

\- ¡¿Cómo sucedió?! – Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de dudas, sorpresa y algo exaltada. Antes de ver a la castaña hacer una leve encogimiento de los hombros, como señal de "no lo sé" por lo que rodo los ojos por lo obvio del ambiente, donde estaban teniendo la plática. – Sabes que debemos ir a la base. – Haciéndole una seña a la castaña para que la siguiera adentro de la cabaña, hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducían a la azotea. Por suerte cuando reconstruyeron la cabaña, se acordaron de hacer este lugar, pero un poco más cómodo y privado para la familia. Asegurándose de que nadie estuviera a su alrededor, antes de cerrar la puertilla. Se dirigió a la adolescente para iniciar con su conversación. – Okey, Okey… solo dime, lo hiciste.

\- Sí… - Asintió levemente con las mejillas teñidas levemente de un color rosa.

\- ¡Oh dios! Mabel eres un pillín*, pero muy mal niña, debes usar protección. ¿Qué no te enseñaron eso en la escuela? – Soltó un sonido de burla antes de seguir. – Bueno yo también hice eso la primera vez. Ya lo tenías planeado chica romance. – Dando un pequeño codazo amistoso.

\- Vamos Wendy no sabía que sucedería. – Dije antes de soltar un suspiro y tirarme en el piso y observar el cielo entre los colores del atardecer; un amarillo brillante, un naranja a su alrededor, fundiéndose en el suave azul oscuro con el rosado fucsia. - ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- Tomaste la píldora tal como te dije.

Recordando el texto que le envió antes de asentir levemente su cabeza. - 12 horas la siguiente.

\- Exacto. – Sabiendo que había entendido muy bien su mensaje. – Bueno oficialmente fuera virginidad. – Dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿Y quién fue el chico que hizo tu romance épico? – Estaba ansiosa por saber qué clase de chico, capturo el corazón de la chica aficionada por los suéteres.

\- No vayas a entrar en pánico. – Recordando cuando Pacifica había entrado en pánico en su habitación.

\- Mabel, vamos no puede ser tan malo. Acaso es un vagabundo, drogadicto, psicópata o tal vez un Emo depresivo extremista. – Riendo de este último. – Así que dime ¿Quién es?

\- Bill Cipher. – Solté el nombre en calma y lo suficiente audible para que ella pudiera escuchar.

El rostro de la pelirroja se desencajo, cuando escucho lo que creía a ver escuchado. - ¿Bill? – Viendo como ella asentía nuevamente. – Woow esto… es un poco. – Observando nuevamente el rostro de la chica para ver que no fuera una broma, aunque conociéndola lo suficiente, sabía que esto no era una broma. – ¡Vaya! Quién lo diría… ese sujeto, ese demonio. – Frunciendo el ceño muy enmarcado en su rostro, antes de sacar un hacha. – Dime que no se aprovechó de ti. – Sus ojos ardían de furia; para ella Mabel era su mejor amiga, una hermana a la cual protegería. Y si llegara a saber que el demonio triangular de un solo ojo se había provechado de su inocencia, ella misma le haría picadillo y se lo daría a comer a los animales del bosque.

\- ¡No!, no, no, él no se aprovechó de mi - Tratando de calmar a su amiga. – En realidad yo quise.

\- Oh, entonces… - Tirando el hacha. – Consensuado. – Soltando risita sin poder creerlo. – Y fue… - Carraspeando su voz. – ¿Amable o rudo?

\- Las dos… - Diciendo en voz tímida. – La primera creo que amable, pero creo… que la segunda.

\- Espera, no fue una única vez – Poniendo los ojos como platos. Antes de mostrar una sonrisa sin llegar a creer lo que decía, aunque todo fuera verdad. – Oye y estas bien. – Pasándose una mano por su pelo.

\- Pues, un poco de dolor y calor por usar este suéter. – Abriendo la parte de su cuello y apartando su cabello, para que viera las marcas de los chupetones. – Espero que se quiten.

La pelirroja solo se sorprendió más de lo que podía llegar a ser ese demonio, y se maldijo por un momento como su novio no podía llegar a ser tan salvaje. – Pues Mabel ahora si me sorprendiste, tú y él. Je-je – Antes de levantar un pulgar en forma de aprobación. – Solo que tus tíos te colgaran si se enteran, tendrás que aguantar los suéteres un verano.

\- No te imaginabas que iba ser él. - Viendo como la pelirroja no salía del asombro.

\- Bueno si, cruzo esa idea por mi cabeza. Pero diablos, todo era muy obvio como te miraba y luego lo atractivo que era. – Recostándose al igual que la castaña antes de lanzar un pequeño suspiro. – Creo que eran señales suficientes para darme cuenta que iba tras de ti.

\- ¿Por qué tú y Pacifica pensaban lo mismo? – Dijo Mabel antes de cubrirse la cara de la vergüenza. – Era tan obvio, que ni me di cuenta ¿verdad?

\- Niña creo que era cuestión de tiempo. – Dijo Wendy. – Solo que no queríamos aceptar que tarde o temprano empezarías a sentir algo por… el rubio. Y creo que no soy la única que piensa eso.

\- Espera te enteraste – Temiendo que la pelirroja se hubiese enterado el incidente en el concierto.

\- Tú hermano me lo conto. Y creo que la rubia.

\- Lo siento, sé que esa noche iba pasarla bien con mis amigos. Pero luego esos sujetos. – Dije furiosa al recordar todas las horribles cosas que le habían hecho pasar.

\- Oye, oye calmada. El punto es que estas bien. – Colocando una mano en su hombro para consolarla. – Pero sabes que fue lo que me impresiono después de lo que me conto Dipper y Pacifica.

\- Miro con curiosidad. -¿Qué fue?

\- Que ese demonio egoísta te rescato y no solo eso, no dejo nadie que se acercara a ti. Dijo Dipper que te cuido toda la noche. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Creo que fue ahí cuando empecé a ser mis teorías, y vaya que no estaba equivocada. Habrá pasado algo entre ustedes esa vez.

\- ¡Wendy! – Exclamo apenada la castaña con el rostro enrojecido. – Solo me cuido eso es todo.

\- Esta bien, está bien te creo. – Levantando las manos como forma de rendición. – Pero debo decir que te tengo envidia, tan solo mira su cuerpo. Si fuera tú me lo tiro unas cinco veces al día. Creo que ese sería mi límite, bueno hablando de cómo es en la cama...

\- Wendy – Interrumpiendo a la pelirroja. – No creo que sea buen momento para hablar como es en la cama. – Indicándole con la mirada hacia debajo de la cabaña.

\- Oh cierto, se me olvidaba. Madera sensible. – Sacando la lengua por su torpeza. Antes de continuar con su conversación. – Y que son… ¿novios? ¿amantes? ¿amigos?

\- Ehm… no sabría. – Aun no sabía cómo definir su relación con Bill, ya que ella había confesado en el momento que le gustaba, pero en ese momento estaba envuelta en un lio de emociones. Y creo que al momento de tener relaciones solo complico las cosas. Haciendo que él le correspondiera con sus sentimientos. Sin llegar a decirle la verdad de lo que trataba decir. Y permanecer cerca de él en ese momento solo complicaría más su explicación, necesitaba pensar y estar un momento ella sola para aclarar todo esto. – Y si te digo que lo dije por accidente.

\- De que hablas Mabel. – Dijo la pelirroja sin llegar a entender. – ¿Qué fue accidente?

\- Creo que en ese momento no estaba pensando bien. – Dijo la castaña un poco confundida. Había admitido que le gustaba, pero fue solo el momento de la emoción cuando había regresado, se sentía feliz por tener éxito en su primera relación. Pero en este momento estando con su amiga Wendy y ya un poco más calmada, y con la pregunta de la pelirroja en el aire. Fue cuando se volvió a cuestionar ¿le gustaba Bill Cipher? No había dicho esas palabras solo por el momento. – Estaba molesta y dolida, pero cuando me beso e hicimos lo que hicimos, lo dije que me gusta. Incluso cuando estuve con Pacifica estaba feliz de decir que me gusta, y que lo había invitado a salir. Pero qué tal si fue solo un sentimiento momentáneo. Como lo fue con Gideon.

\- Espera entonces lo dijiste tú – Mirando con asombro a la castaña. – Dices que lo soltaste en el momento y solo fue una aventura de una noche. Mabel no fuiste honesta.

\- Si me gusta, pero… no sabría cómo entender este sentimiento. – Respirando profundamente antes de hablar decidida. – Por eso invite a Bill, para aclarar todo.

\- Mabel tu… - Soltando una carcajada antes de volver hablar. – Diría que te aprovechaste de ese tonto triangulo. Te diré que solo confesaste que te gusto lo que hicieron, pero no dijiste tus sentimientos. Chica eso se llama empatía y creo que los adolescentes utilizan el "Me gustas" y el "te quiero" solo para calmar el momento y no sentirse culpables a la mañana siguiente. Antes de desaparecer, ¡uh! Ni te imaginas cuántos de esos "Me gustas" he soltado en mis relaciones pasadas, antes de llegar con Robbie y decir el "Te amo" que es diferente del "Me gustas".

Fue entonces cuando Mabel recordó como Bill le había confesado amorosamente que estaba enamorado de ella. Ahora se sentía culpable.

\- Ahora comprendo. – Antes de lanzar un gemido agotador. – Creo que necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien.

\- Si hubieras venido conmigo un poco antes de echártelo.

\- No tenía idea que sucedería

\- Mabel nadie va a la cueva del lobo a beber té. – Dijo Wendy. – Algo debiste hacer para provocarlo.

\- Vestirme elegante.

\- Tal vez

\- Aunque se ensucio la ropa y tuve que utilizar ropa suya. – Aclarando lo que había dicho. – Pero no tenia de mi tamaño, me quedaba larga y un poco holgada.

\- Entonces ahí está el motivo. – Asintiendo con la cabeza antes de darle un golpe en la frente a la chica. – ¿Cómo no vas a provocarlo? Si te comportas de esa manera.

\- Eso dolió. – Frotándose el golpe en la frente. - ¿Y ahora qué hago?

\- ¿Qué haces? – Lanzo un bufido mientras hacia un gesto de compresión, después de acariciar la cabeza de la castaña. – Di lo que sientes, impresiónalo. Claro que su relación es extraña y por supuesto que Sr. Pines no lo tomara bien. Pero si de algo sirve, yo te apoyo con la decisión que tomes. Solo te pido que no condenes el pueblo, si llegan a cortar.

\- Okey lo tendré en cuenta. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Solo espero que mañana no tengamos problemas. Podría decir ¿primera cita? – Diciéndolo con más confianza, sin llegar a sentirse confundida.

\- Sí, primera cita. – Dando una palmadita en la espalda. – Aunque como lo van haciendo todo al revés ustedes dos.

\- Wendy – Protesto de nuevo la castaña antes de hacer un leve puchero. – Solo iremos a la feria.

\- Saldrá bien. – Riendo.

\- Gracias por conversar conmigo.

\- Mabel, somos chicas no nos tenemos secretos. – Dijo Wendy. - Amigas Sis-Sis* - Encarando un puño para que chocara con el de ella.

\- Amigas Sis-Sis. – Chocando su puño con el de la pelirroja.

Se dirigieron a bajar de la azotea encontrándose con Melody quien estaba terminando de acomodar la tienda antes de cerrar.

\- ¡Hey hola Wendy! – Saludo la castaña clara. – Te quedas a cenar.

\- Me gustaría pero debo regresar, dicen los policías que ha habido "supuestos ataques de animales salvajes" – Haciendo entre comillas su frase, sabiendo que no era verdad.

\- Bueno ya sabes los rumores, entonces no te detengo. – Dijo antes guardar las llaves de la tienda y entrar a la cocina.

\- Sabes que no hay animales salvajes. – Dijo Mabel

\- Bueno "ese" sé que es un salvaje contigo. – Lanzando un guiño a la castaña, haciendo que se ruborizada al comprender el mensaje.

Dipper entro al recibidor donde estaban su hermana con Wendy, pasando a saludarla. Tenía tiempo sin verla sabiendo que ella estaba trabajando en una tienda ropa, y estaba ocupada con algunos exámenes de ingreso a la universidad.

\- Hola Wendy – Saludando a la pelirroja chocando los puños.

\- ¡Hey Dip! Veo que sigues con tu investigación, no te quedes atrapado mucho tiempo en ese diario. – Diciendo en tono de broma.

\- No, no lo hago. Ya Mabel me dijo que no me metiera demasiado y no desperdiciara el verano.

\- Más cuando sales con tu novia. – Picando a su hermano.

\- ¡Mabel! – Exclamo avergonzado ocultando un leve sonrojo.

\- Woop, Dipper tienes que prestar más atención a tu novia – Dijo Wendy.

\- Eso lo sé. Pero resulta que ayer alguien se robó a cierta persona. – Mirando molesto a su hermana.

\- La tendrás todo el tiempo. - Dijo la gemela antes de soltar una risita.

\- Cierto Dipper, Mabel puede que este ocupada este verano, conociendo más a su romance épico de verano. – Dijo con una sonrisita.

\- Dime que no es el repartidor de pizzas – Sabiendo que su hermana es fácil de enamorarse del primer chico atractivo que vea. – Okey, pero luego no vengas llorando como fue con lo Mermando.

\- Eso lo supere.

\- Bueno chicos me encantaría quedarme, pero debo regresar y Robbie iba pedir comida. Adiós, nos vemos – Despidiéndose de los gemelos.

\- Nos vemos – Diciendo al mismo tiempo ambos.

.

.

\- ¡No es agradable estar todos reunidos aquí, como familia! – Exclamo la castaña de ojos color cian sentada en el extremo opuesto de la mesa larga del comedor. – Tú que piensas Will.

\- Ama Gleeful, me es grato saber que está contenta de ver que estemos todos reunidos. Pero le recuerdo que el Sr. Cipher no está de buen humor. – Observando a su contraparte como clavaba el tenedor, en lo que parecía a ver preparado el ente demoniaco, un asado de pato.

\- Sabes que yo no como, ni lo necesito. – Tirando un cuchillo al demonio triangular azul, antes que él lo detuviera con su magia.

\- Por favor limítese evitar atacarme enfrente de los amos Gleeful. – Suspiro el demonio antes de seguir en la misma posición aun lado de los gemelos, portando su delantal de volantes rosados.

\- Eres una vergüenza para los de nuestra especie. – Remarco el rubio antes de tomar su copa y beber de ella.

\- Por cierto, Cipher he dicho que odio verte en esa apariencia. – Dijo la castaña con una mirada de disgusto. – Acaso estás jugando a ser humano. – Tomando su copa para sorber un poco del vino. – La última vez que recuerdo, estabas gritando como loco que tu portal se había conectado con la dimensión, y habías creado el Raromagedón en ese pueblo ¿Cómo se llamaba? – Dirigiéndose a su hermano.

\- Gravity Falls – Dijo el otro castaño con una sonrisa de burla al demonio rubio. – Su reino duro una patética semana, a causa de unos gemelos idénticos a nosotros.

\- Solo que más ingenuos y sin poderes. – Dijo la chica en tono de burla. – Cuéntanos Billy como estuvo tu exilio. Veo que la decoración de este lugar ha cambiado demasiado, no recuerdo que fuera tan acogedor. – Mostrando una sonrisa de sarcástica. – Me gustaba la anterior decoración tan… lúgubre de Fearamid*

\- Pensábamos que seguirías encerrado en su humilde estatua, siendo el retrete de aquellos animales. – Comiendo de su tenedor una porción del pato.

\- En serio estoy esperando a que hayan recogido sus maletas, y se larguen pequeñas sabandijas. – Diciendo con un tono de desprecio en su voz. – Su sola presencia daña el lugar.

\- Cálmate Bill – Hablo el chico. – Unos días solo hasta que calmen las cosas en nuestra dimensión.

\- Su estúpida e indiscreta hermana menciono que preño a la chica Llama.

\- En realidad es la Sra. Southeast… - Hablo Will antes de recibir el ataque de un cuchillo dirigido hacia él, pero tuvo tiempo para retenerlo. – Amo Gleeful, le pido que deje de lanzarme objetos punzo cortante.

\- Estas poco tolerable hermanito. – Dijo la castaña entre una media sonrisa. – Solo estamos teniendo una conversación normal, y actualizando unos cuantos detalles, de nuestras vidas.

\- Cambiando de tema – El castaño se dirigió al rubio con una mirada de intriga. – Tenemos un inquilino más en este lugar ¿alguien que nos ocultes Bill?

\- Espera ahí alguien más aquí – Dijo la chica. - ¿Quién? Esperen, esperen… no me digas Billy. Tienes necesidades, lo sabía. Por eso estaba esa súcubo rosado, ya veo.

\- Ella es solo una de mis amigas. – Encajando las garras en la mesa. – Así que deje de sacar deducciones innecesarias.

\- De acuerdo. – Cruzando los brazos.

\- Pero "esa" cosa no se acercaría a las flores, ni mucho menos a la cómoda de ropa interior. – Dijo el castaño. – Incluso algunos cuartos fueron visitados, y sin olvidar que el baño fue utilizado. – Observando como el rubio solo lanzaba una pequeña maldición por lo bajo, y como sus dedos golpeaban la tabla de roble oscuro de la mesa fina. – Cipher porque todavía sigues en esa apariencia. ¿Y dónde está el huésped?

\- Entonces si hubo alguien. – Dijo la chica levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia al rubio, para abrazarlo cariñosamente del cuello. – Oh Billy~ solo tenías que decir que trajiste una mujer de la noche. – Diciendo con ternura y burla en su tono de voz, mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello del rubio, revolviendo su pelo. – Después de todo tiene necesidades, y un poco de diversión alivia el estrés de estar encerrado.

\- Retira sus manos querida. – Tronando sus dedos para hacer aparecer unas cadenas azules apresándola del cuerpo. – No olvide que está en mis dominios, y quien te dio esos poderes que tanto presumes con orgullo. Y lo fácil que puedo destruir su inútil gema en cuestión de segundos. – Tocando su gema color turquesa que resplandecía sobre su diadema oscura. – Tan frágil solo es necesaria una pequeña presión.

\- ¡Cipher! – Llamo el castaño tratando de obtener su atención. – Libérala.

En cambio Will se acercó inmediato a retirar su mano de la gema, apartándolo en un movimiento brusco, consiguiendo lacerar la palma del rubio. Mostrando una mirada oscura y helada en sus ojos color azul Prusia, su pupila afilada. Inhalando y exhalando bruscamente al ver como su dueña lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados al sentir el peso de las cadenas envolverla completamente, siendo arrastrada al suelo.

\- No vuelva a tocar su gema. – Tratando de sonar lo más calmado. – Y le pido que la suelte a la Sra. Gleeful.

\- Vaya su perro es muy educado, ladra tan bien. – Observando la herida en su mano cómo se regeneraba poco a poco. – Antes de soltarla quiero que pase su lengua por la suela de mis zapatos como forma de disculpa.

\- ¡Eso jamás! – Soltando una pequeña liberación de energía en la habitación tornando el ambiente frío, y asiendo que los presentes sintieran sus cuerpos helados. – Libera tus cadenas.

\- Siempre tan emocional que ni llegas a controlar tus poderes. – Haciendo desaparecer sus cadenas del cuerpo de la chica, escuchando los repentinos tosidos y la inhalación acorta y brusca de aire. – No exageres. – Dirigiéndose a salir de la habitación.

\- No aguantas… una simple broma. – Soltando una pequeña risita.

\- No molesten y tal vez reconsidere darle alojo por más de unos días.

La chica solo chasqueo la lengua por desaprobación por lo que dijo. Recobrando la compostura y alisando sus ropas, antes de recibir la mano del demonio peliazul, ayudándola a levantarse del piso. Y ocultando un leve sonrojo antes de retirar su mano de su contacto. – Y tú… te he dicho que odio esa apariencia, la detesto.

\- Enseguida ama Gleeful. – Cambiando a su apariencia de un simple triangulo. – Lamento el pequeño problema – Observando a su alrededor con su único ojo, la habitación que ahora era más oscura con una leve capa de hielo en el tapiz y la mesa, y con un ambiente más frío.

\- Pequeño – Dijo el chico. – Estamos a menos de -12°C Will.

\- Lo lamento mucho – Brotando lágrimas de su ojo. – No era mi intención, estaba en rabia. Y él no la soltaba, e iba a destruir su gema.

\- Porque mi hermana se lo busco.

\- Yo me lo busque, tú saliste con lo del inquilino. – Tratando de defenderse.

\- Pero yo no hice contacto físico.

\- De todos modos esta raro, él si se dejaba. – Tomando la copa de donde antes estaba sentado el rubio, para después lanzarla contra la pared. Haciéndola añicos y soltando un pequeño gruñido de frustración. – Está muy raro, no es nuestro Billy.

\- Solo déjalo. – Dijo su hermano antes de salir de la habitación.

\- Ama Gleeful…

\- Vete. – Diciendo secamente la palabra. Haciendo que el demonio se fuera de la habitación. Dejándola sola.

.

.

Mabel se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama, no podía conciliar el sueño por más que intentaba cerrar los ojos, aquellos pensamientos le invadían nuevamente.

Estaba feliz pero a la vez confundida, se repetía una y otra vez la misma pregunta. ¿Lo amaba? O ¿Fue solo un capricho egoísta?

Su hermano se despertó al verla removerse entre su cama, se levantó quedándose sentado, antes de lanzar un bostezo y preguntar.

\- ¿Otra vez las pesadillas? – Pensando que su hermana tendría problemas nuevamente, y que posiblemente el demonio haya roto su trato.

\- No… eso ya no es un problema. – Fijando mi mirada en mi gemelo. – Dip

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Mostrando una sonrisa calmada.

\- Eres feliz con Pacifica siendo tu novia.

\- ¿Qué?... porque lo dices tan… de repente - Tornándose sus mejillas rojas.

\- Solo quiero saber.

\- B- Bueno soy… muy feliz, espera algo dijo ella. Te menciono algo que no le gustara.

\- No, es solo que… - Dudando si decirle o no su situación. - ¿Qué tanto has avanzado con Pacifica? Se han ¿besado? ¿algún contacto más allá que un apretón de manos?

\- Mabel no te diré nada de eso. – Ignorando lo que dijo anteriormente su hermana. – Es privado, y si llegara ir lejos con ella. Sí, utilizaría protección. – Tapándose con la manta.

\- Pero la amas

\- ¡SI LA AMO! – Dijo las palabras un poco precipitado. – Mira no iría tan lejos si no es con la persona que amo. Ella debe estar de acuerdo y saber mis sentimientos al igual que los suyos.

\- Ya veo.

\- Mabel segura que no tienes algo que decirme. – Sabia que su gemelo le ocultaba algo, pero cuando se trataba de ella se lo hacía saber tarde. – Has estado muy rara estos días y dudo mucho que Wendy ni mucho menos Pacifica me lo digan.

\- Es un problema tal vez de amor. – Dije sabiendo el sermón que recibiría de mi gemelo.

\- Estas enamorada de alguien. – Viendo como la castaña asentía levemente con la cabeza. – ¿Alguien que conozco?

\- Sí

\- Amigo de nosotros, alguien del grupo de Wendy, ¿El repartidor de pizzas? – tratando de pensar que sujeto robo el corazón de su hermana.

\- Ninguno

\- Espera conociste alguien antes de salir de vacaciones. – Sabia que su hermana anteriormente tenia a varios admiradores en la escuela, pero ninguno tenía buenas intenciones con ella, excepto el chico del taller de música. - ¿Alguien de la escuela?

\- ¡No! – Soltando un suspiro antes de decirle la verdad. – No es ninguno de aquí, ni mucho menos es nuestro amigo, más bien es odiado.

\- Alguien odiado… - El único ser despreciable que se le venía a la cabeza y que casi llevo al pueblo a un infierno, le hizo ver a su hermana con el rostro lleno de sorpresa y horror. – No me digas que…

\- Sí

\- Estas demente, estamos hablando de Bill Cipher. – Estaba sudando frío y su piel se había puesto pálida. Un escalofrío viajo por su espalda. – Es broma ¿verdad?

\- No

\- Mabel no puedes estar hablando enserio, ese sujeto no le veo una pizca de bondad. – Recordando cuando llego a la cabaña y su apego a molestar a su hermana y a él. – Definitivamente debe ser un error.

\- Y si te digo que yo le gusto.

\- Estaría tratando de engañarte como las otras veces. Busca algo de nosotros para vengarse.

\- Lo dudo mucho. – Dije todavía calmada.

\- ¡Ahg! – Jalándose los cabellos – Como puedes confiar en él. Durante la mitad del verano has confiado en él, acaso lo perdonaste por todo lo que nos hizo pasar. – No quería aceptar que su enemigo en algunas ocasiones les había ayudado. – Es porque te pudo proteger. – Agachando la mirada. – Te sientes más segura… que incluso acudes primero con él. Mabel yo…

Mabel se levantó de su cama para acercarse a su hermano y colocar una mano sobre las suyas, haciendo que levantase la mirada para brindarle una sonrisa.

\- Tontito – Jalando su cachete. – Tú siempre serás mi héroe.

\- Entonces por que sientes que te gusta.

\- Porque no sabría cómo decirlo, también siento algo por él. – Mostrándose feliz. – Y siento que no fui lo suficiente sincera con mis sentimientos, hacia él.

\- Espera no lo sabes. Y él te lo dijo primero.

\- Fue un impulso, estaba demasiado confundida con el beso que incluso solté el "me gustas" haciendo que el dijera todo lo que sentía por mí y se me confesara. – Tirándose al colchón antes de tomar la almohada y ahogar un grito. – Soy terrible verdad.

\- Él te beso – Con el rostro en blanco. – Él te beso…

\- Por eso quiero decirle lo que en verdad siento, no me importa si se burla. Yo se lo hare saber. – Diciendo de forma decidida. – Gracias Dipper creo que ya me siento mejor. – Abrazando a su hermano. – Ahora sé lo que tengo que decir.

\- Ahora yo soy el confundido. Mi hermana enamorada de un ser maligno.

\- Okey, buenas noches Bro-Bro.

.

.

.

\- Debes tener agallas para invadir esta habitación. – Dijo Bill. Hacia la figura masculina del castaño que estaba oculto entre la penumbra oscura de la esquina de la habitación. – Si no mal recuerdo tienen prohibido subir a esta parte del castillo.

\- ¿Galletas? Enserio comes – Observando la bolsa que estaba enseguida de la mesita decorativa. - ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

\- No lo sé – Ignorando las preguntas del castaño.

\- ¿Y qué clase de figura es? – Tomando una de la bolsa y darle un mordisco. – Aunque tiene buen sabor.

\- Aleja tus sucias manos de lo que no le pertenece. – Dirigiéndole una mirada llena de odio hacia el chico.

\- ¿A quién escondes? Y ¿Dónde está la bella dama? – Caminando por los alrededores de la habitación. – ¿Vendrá esta noche? O ¿traes una diferente?

\- Ocúpese de sus asuntos y deje de indagar en los problemas de otros. – Sentándose en el sillón.

\- Vamos Bill, mi hermana y yo hemos leído e investigado lo suficiente de ti y de Will, para saber más de ustedes. – Mostrando una sonrisa divertida. – Y estoy seguro que usted está pasando mucho tiempo con alguien de esa dimensión, y tenga presente que me entera de su presencia tarde o temprano.

\- Pues disfrute su búsqueda. – Dijo el rubio. – Solo no se demore.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Pacífica y Wendy habían llegado a la cabaña junto con las amigas de Mabel, sacando a Dipper fuera de la habitación. Excusándose las chicas que debían arreglar a su hermana, para la supuesta cita. En cambio el castaño no había dormido nada tras la pequeña conversación que tuvieron anoche en el dormitorio, seguía con el rostro desencajado y un rostro preocupado. Se debatía entre decirle a su tío Ford, pero solo conseguiría hacerla enojar. Si le dijo todo esto es porque confiaba en él como su hermano. Y porque apoyaba su decisión ¿o no?

Se sentó un momento en la sala hundiéndose en el sillón antes de encontrarse que tocaban la puerta, se dirigió abrirla para ver parado a Gideon con un parche color blanco y su conjunto de ropa casual como así decirlo de jeans azul oscuro y una camiseta blanca en "V", sobre una camisa color azul celeste.

\- ¿Gideon? – Dejando pasar al albino. – También estas del plan de las chicas. – Cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Cuántos más lo saben? – Diciendo molesto.

\- De que hablas yo vine porque me invitaron. – Sacando un calendario. – Hemos planeado esta salida hace tiempo, las chicas y yo. Después del horrible incidente en la que se vio involucrada mi malvavisco.

\- Woow espera tú no lo sabes tampoco. – Sorprendiéndose aún más que le llamara a su hermana con apodos tiernos.

\- ¿Saber qué? – Dijo el albino.

\- La cita

\- ¿Qué cita?

Pero fueron interrumpidos cuando entro su Tío Ford para ver a los dos chicos.

\- ¡Oh! Ya están en la etapa – Viendo que estaban aquí su sobrino y su amigo. Escuchando que había tanto alboroto arriba. – Irán a la feria del pueblo.

\- Así es Sr. Pines – Dijo Gideon.

\- Ya veo tiempo de relajarse y divertirse. – Dijo un poco emocionado. – Saben yo casi no fui bueno con las mujeres, más bien era hombre de ciencia. Pero mi hermano Stan, tuvo algunas citas en la adolescencia. Tal vez podrían tener algunos consejos.

\- No gracias no quiero pasar de nuevo por esa incomoda platica. – Se excusó Dipper.

\- Yo paso.

\- Bien.

\- Me da igual, como si no supieran los humanos que hacen en una relación.

Los tres se giraron a ver al rubio que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, cruzando los brazos.

\- Well meet again, don't know where, don't know when~ - Entonando una canción que conocía Stanford y despreciaba mucho. – But i'm sure we'll meet again some sunny day~.

\- Bill ¿qué diablos haces aquí? – Dijo Ford molesto.

\- Relájate Sixter, vengo aquí a divertirme y pasar un rato agradable en esta dimensión.

\- Y vienes al lugar equivocado. – Señalándole la puerta. – Así que evita involucrarte con esta familia, te estoy dando la oportunidad de retirarte sin que mi sobrina deba defenderte otra vez.

\- Muy gracioso Sixter. – Golpeando su hombro. – Pero que crees, Estrella fugaz me llamo a mí.

\- ¿Qué estas tramando? – Frunciendo el ceño. – Esto no me agrada.

\- Cipher que planeas hacerle a mi malvavisco. - Dijo el albino. – No fue suficiente con los pagos.

\- Escucho mucho parloteo de una bolsa mantecosa.

\- Me dijiste mantecoso.

\- Basta ustedes dos. – Volteando a ver al rubio. – No hablas enserio. – Dijo Dipper un poco preocupado.

\- Promesas y tratos, Pino. – Dijo Bill. – Yo siempre cumplo.

Una de las chicas bajo siendo Candy quien miro tímidamente por las escaleras a los chicos, tratando de contener una risita antes de echar una última mirada. Subiendo inmediatamente a la habitación, dejando a los presentes con el rostro extrañado.

\- Sea lo que sea, no sé cómo pude permitir esto. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Dipper ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Pregunto Ford.

\- Tío Ford lo que sucede es…

Pero escucharon los pasos de las jóvenes bajar por las escaleras, hasta llegar a donde se encontraban.

\- Okey estamos listas para ir a divertirnos un rato. ¡Wuju! Hora de jugar unos juegos y comer comida. – Dijo Wendy pasando un lado de ellos junto con Candy y Grenda.

\- Démonos prisa – Aviso Grenda. – Quiero ganar unos premios.

\- Cierto, y yo quiero comer algodón de azúcar. – Dijo Candy.

Pero en este caso los tres hombres se quedaron con el rostro sorprendido, al ver a la castaña.

Mabel llevaba un vestido casual azul marino con patrón de bolitas blancas; el cuello era cerrado y sin mangas, con un falda tipo volante. Llevaba unas calzas rojizas y una diadema a juego; su cabello estaba suelto con unos rulos que caían por su espalda y su flequillo aun lado de su rostro. Un suave tinte cereza adornaba sus labios.

Pacifica solo atino a mostrar una mirada de orgullo, al ver como estos hombres caían rendidos ante sus pies de ver tal belleza, que mostraba la chica Pines.

\- Woow Mabel estas linda. – Dijo Ford con el rostro enrojecido al ver a su sobrina arreglada.

\- Hermana esta bonita. – Dijo con un leve rosado en sus mejillas el castaño. – Te queda bien ese vestido.

\- Digna de una belleza irresistible bombón – Dijo el albino a punto de dar un paso. Pero sintió ser retenido por una mano. - ¡Hey! Pero que…

\- Muy bien yo vengo con ella. –Apartando al albino y a Ford, para acercarse a la castaña y tomar su mano con delicadeza. – El día es de nosotros.

\- Un momento Bill – Dijo Ford furioso. – ¿Dónde te la llevas?

\- Oye eso no es justo. – Dijo el albino. - ¿Quién dijo que podías tocarla?

\- ¿Qué? ella es perfecta y yo soy perfecto.

Mabel solo se sonrojo al sentir su contacto, aferrándose a su brazo mientras caminaba, dejándose guiar por el rubio hasta la salida de la cabaña dejando a Ford y Gideon protestar.

\- Chico exijo explicaciones – Dijo Ford.

\- No las ahí, y se nos hace tarde. – Dijo Pacifica tomando a Dipper por el brazo.

\- Oigan espérenme, yo también merezco una explicación. – Siguiendo a la pareja.

.

.

 **Continuara**

.

.

Estuvo muy corto como dije, pero es porque tuve que participar en un pequeño concurso en un foro de "Mystic Messenger" sobre el cumpleaños de Saeran. Sorry si olvide actualizar. No lo volveré hacer *cruza los dedos*

Por cierto este capítulo tuve que cortarle, porque tuve problemas con mi teléfono. Por alguna extraña razón no me deja subir un documento largo. No sé si es por el tamaño o el scrip pero tuve que cortarlo. Por lo que no se extrañen si subo el otro capítulo más al rato.

Otra cosa quiero contarles una anécdota muy graciosa; resulta que estaba releyendo mi fanfic, porque si a veces me pierdo, y note como tres errores de cronología (entre otras cosillas) y si se fijaron en el capítulo pasado, el 18 para ser exactos, puse por error **Pacifica Pines*** en lo de Reverse Falls, resulta que era **Pacifica Southeast** cuando Mabel quiere mencionarla en momento que está hablando con Bill, pero ahí me equivoque y le puse apellido "Pines". Creo que les di una pista de la situación de la rubia y los Gleeful, pero no tanto para indagar en el enorme problema que tiene la rubia. Otra cosa estuve en una página donde tengo otra cuenta y como mi brillante Baka cerebro que tengo, decidí comentar en el foro de GF. "Como es la primera vez que escribo también Reverse Falls, casi no estoy completamente segura de sus personalidades, por lo que yo pondré las mías" (Mala idea se viene la ola de arena de fans anónimos poniendo en el inbox) chicos nunca pongan eso en un foro de GF. Ahora me lincharon, pero suavecito jeje.

Esperen al siguiente capítulo.

 **Anexo**

 _ **Pillín* - es alguien que es muy astuto, pícaro. Picarón, travieso.**_

 _ **Amigas Sis-Sis* Seria como su saludo de Amigas-Hermanas como "Bro-Bro" cuando Mabel le dice así a su hermano en Ingles.**_

 _ **Fearamid* Era el castillo de Bill en el Raromagedón.**_


	21. Chapter 20

¡Hey, hey Fandom de GF! Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" ¡Es tiempo! De que nuestra Mabel y Bill tengan su cita ¿Quién sabe? Las amigas ayudaron en el capítulo pasado, ayudaran en este.

 **Nota:** Habrá momentos en _cursiva_ indicando acciones de los mismos personajes. Y otros – _cursiva –_ cuando este murmurando o susurrando en voz baja.

 **Nota2:** Agradezco los comentarios que me dejan soy feliz, ahora sin más llego la sección preguntas, respuestas y agradecimiento; **Xion-chan 14** gracias por comentar, y la verdad no sabría decirte si Pacifica está embarazada pero igual, eso no se sabrá hasta dentro de unos capítulos, por mientras disfruta de este capítulo; **Renren** oh ya sospechaste de Will, pues no oculta nada o eso creemos se sabrá más adelante a lo mejor una pista te dejo, gracias por comentar; **Melody Dwir** gracias por darme ánimos para escribir y tu comentario antes de publicar este capítulo ;w; ureshii soy muy feliz jaja okey y que bueno que te guste MaBill; **ParkJeBin1203** jojo no te puedo soltar la sopa, muy astuta pero veras una pista muy importante entre la relación de los Gleeful con Bill, en cambio Will puede que sea un pequeño indicio de algo. Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el capítulo.

Rating: M

 _ **Advertencia: Leve tocamiento, insinuaciones nada sexuales, Un dorito edición especial sexymente, drama mucho drama en cierta pareja. Algo le pasa a estos doritos que me vuelven loca. (Demasiadas etiquetas innecesarias)**_

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella fugaz y Bill Cipher. Amigos de Mabel y Dipper.

 **Anexo:** Posiblemente leve emparejamiento sorpresa.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Veinte: Feria**

.

.

.

\- Vamos – Dijo entusiasmada la castaña junto con sus amigas.

Habían llegado a la feria del pueblo, recubierto con adornos coloridos y la música de las bandas de grupos conocidos e independientes. Se dirigieron caminando viendo los enormes juegos mecánicos, que como siempre eran algo inseguros y posiblemente deteriorados. Sí de algo sabia es que el pueblo de Gravity Falls era conocido por invertir poco, en la seguridad de sus invitados y turistas. Entre los olores fuertes de los alimentos que provenían de cada puesto; se podía percibir el aroma a frito y de embutidos cocinándose en las freidoras, entre maíz tostado, palomitas y panes recién hechos y sumergidos en aceite. Él rubio arrugo la nariz ante el golpe de aromas mezclados, que le hacían recordarle, lo cuanto que odiaba interactuar en estos eventos. Viendo la zona de juegos de azar, donde la gente mostraba su verdadero talento, el gusto por estafar a otros con premios comunes y de origen engañoso. Bill solo rio ya que aquí se podía ver el verdadero reflejo de las personas, ideal para engañarlas tan fácilmente y crear los innumerables tratos que necesitaba, para crear una simple brecha con su poder. Y tal vez traer de nuevo su apocalipsis en este mundo. Pero… en este momento solo dedicaría estar ha lado de la adolescente castaña, que revoloteaba animadamente junto a las demás chicas. Sin llegar a perder su vista de esa linda y adorable criatura joven, que solo hacia provocarlo con cada paso que daba.

Tenía que admitirlo ya había probado ese cuerpo, y se había hecho adicto a ella. El tan solo verla cerca de alguien, o que fuera tocada. Solo le provocaban cabrearlo y tragarse lentamente sus celos.

\- Aaw… que recuerdos – Mostrándose contenta al ver a su alrededor. – Hace tiempo que no veníamos. – Refiriéndose a su hermano gemelo.

\- Sí, recuerdo que esa vez tuvimos problemas. Tú sabes con tu cerdo y yo con lo mío Jeje – Dijo Dipper.

\- Aquí también conocimos a Blendin Blandin.

\- Sí, ese día violamos muchas leyes del tiempo. – Riéndose ambos al recordar que ellos tuvieron la culpa de que le quitaran su puesto. – Después lo capturaron y fue a buscar su venganza contra nosotros.

\- Pero le devolvimos su puesto. – Dijo Mabel.

Él rubio se mostraba un poco confundido ante lo que decían los gemelos, pero de algo sabia y no le gustaba, que no supiera nada y esto le hacía apretar las manos. El albino solo miro de reojo al demonio como su rostro lucia serio y sereno, aunque sabía muy bien que se moría de celos, algo que no quería admitir. Pero que de seguro se los haría sacar tan fácilmente.

\- Mabel te acuerdas que el año pasado deseabas un conegato* - Acercándose a ella para tomarla de los hombros y señalar el puesto de tiros.

\- ¡Oh dios volvieron! – Grito emocionada al ver los peluches. – El año pasado no pude obtener uno porque había llovido.

\- Que estamos esperando terroncito vamos. – Dijo el albino animándola a correr hacia el puesto antes de ser retenido por el hombro, con el bastón de Bill. Observando los ojos del demonio sueño algo furioso.

\- Un paso y estarás sepultado junto a los demás cadáveres. – Dijo con el tono más frio y profundo que pudo generar en el chico.

\- Inténtalo y ella te odiara. – Dijo Gideon desafiando al demonio sueño.

\- ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Es un conegato! – Dijo gritando alegra mente Mabel desde el puesto. Mientras agitaba sus manos.

Los dos sujetos solo seguían mirándose con odio, mientras que Dipper los ignoraba caminando a un lado de Pacifica, para llegar junto a su hermana.

\- Estos dos no piensan moverse. – Dijo la rubia viendo como el demonio y el albino tenían un duelo de miradas a muerte. – Ahí una linda chica esperando en el puesto.

\- Cuando se trata de mi hermana y esta feria, olvida hasta de quien va acompañada. – Dijo el castaño notando que la rubia veía el premio, pero después desviaba la mirada incomoda con el rostro sonrosado. – Quieres uno. – No hizo falta que le dijera antes de verla asentir la cabeza.

Dipper había pedido una ronda entregándole una pelota, estaba a punto de lanzarla hasta que, se dirigió a Pacifica para pedirle que se agachara y se cubriera su cabeza. Lanzo la pelota dándole en el blanco pero a la vez pegándole al poste para redirigir la pelota de vuelta al castaño, pero el solo se hizo un lado haciendo que golpeara a un señor que iba pasando.

\- ¡Auch! – Lanzo un grito antes de gritarle furioso a Dipper. - ¡Hey tu ten más cuidado!

\- ¡Lo siento! – Respondió Dipper con una sonrisa, ya que sabía que esto pasaría. Recibiendo el peluche de color rosa. Para entregárselo a su novia. – Ten

\- Gracias – Dijo la rubia contenta recompensándolo con un beso en la mejilla.

Mabel que le importaba solo se concentraba en obtener el peluche, tomo la bola e intento darle al blanco que eran las botellas, pero ninguna lograba tirar. Quedándose un poco extrañada. Hasta que llegaron el rubio y el albino un poco agitados y mirándose con rabia.

\- Aun lado Cipher – Dijo el chico.

\- Estas ganando un enemigo poderoso, Pentagrama. – Mostrando una sonrisa cínica.

\- Mi bombón quiere ese peluche. – Pidiendo la ronda.

\- Es Estrella fugaz no bombón, y no es suya. – Hundiendo sus garras recubiertas con el guante en la bola.

\- Eso veremos.

\- Mabel no deberíamos detenerlos – Dijo Dipper.

\- Eso no importa, a ver quién lo consigue. – Dijo su hermana con el rostro serio y algo pensativo. – Eh lanzado la bola unas 3 veces en el mismo punto, y ninguna botella cayó.

\- _Espera eso quiere decir… -_ Dijo Pacifica en un leve susurro a su novio.

\- _Que uno es el correcto y los demás están arreglados. –_ Fijando su vista en el pegamento que estaba oculto en la esquina. – _Ah Bill no le agradara esto jeje –_ Burlándose un poco junto con su novia.

El primero en lanzar fue Gideon dándole a la pila de botellas pero sin llegar a tirarlas, quedándose el chico un poco confundido, antes de pedir otra bola y no lograr tirarla.

\- Su misma grasa en esos debiluchos brazos le impiden sacar su fuerza. – Dijo el rubio riéndose del chico. – Le doy otra oportunidad de humillarse.

\- Silencio Cipher. – Lanzo nuevamente la pelota volviendo a rebotar a otra dirección, encima del telón del puesto de juegos, creando un agujero en la misma carpa para finalizar, rodando, rodando y cayendo sobre su cabeza. – ¡Eso está arreglado, tres veces le di al mismo punto! – Golpeando la tabla de la mesa que los separaba del dueño.

\- Oh no tuviste lo suficiente chico. – Dijo el hombre mientras reía. – Quiere intentar usted chico. – Ofreciéndole la pelota al demonio.

Para ese momento Bill no tuvo que leer la mente del sujeto para saber que el juego estaba arreglado, y que dejar ganar a Pino, era una manera fácil de atraer clientes. Pero lo que no sabía el dueño del puesto es que se estaba metiendo con un "demonio sueño", un ser destructor y posiblemente su próximo gobernante tirano de este pueblo.

\- ¿Cuál es el objetivo? – Pregunto inocentemente a la castaña.

\- ¡ESE! – Grito emocionada al señalar el peluche con forma de conejo y gato a la vez. – Tienes que tumbar las botellas.

\- Ya veo. – Dijo con una sonrisa divertida, causándole una cantidad de celos y envidia al albino. Antes de mostrar su hilera de dientes afilados y realizar un movimiento con su mano, lanzando la bola a una velocidad lo bastante fuerte que hizo rebotar en la columna de madera, rompiendo a su paso de forma horizontal, las hileras de botellas que estaban algunas pegadas con pegamento. Observando un espectáculo de cristales reventados y el sonido del cristal desquebrajarse por la tierra. – Que sencillo.

El dueño tuvo que salir del puesto al ver como la columna se partía a la mitad, viendo como su negocio se derrumbaba, poniendo los ojos como platos. Mientras que Gideon estaba con la boca abierta y un poco tembloroso, de ver claramente como ese demonio acabo con un puesto de juegos.

Bill se acercó al hombre para extender su mano para que le diera el premio de forma orgullosa.

\- Creo que gane. – El pobre hombre solo le entrego inmediatamente un peluche anaranjado con las orejas y la cola de color amarillo pollito. – Y qué hay de los demás, creo que tire de más. – Señalando la pila de peluches.

\- P-puede… llevárselos – Dijo el hombre asustado.

\- Buen humano. – Dando una palmada en su hombro. – Oh Estrella fugaz, puede tomarlos.

Pero en cambio la chica solo se acercó al que traía en el brazo tomándolo entre sus manos, antes de brindarle una cálida sonrisa radiante al rubio.

\- Con uno me basta, y este es demasiado lindo. – Estrujando el peluche. – Gracias Bill.

El demonio solo hizo una reverencia antes de tomar su mano y acariciarla. – Lo que usted desee, se lo cumpliré.

Las chicas lanzaron un suspiro de lo encantadas que estaban de ver la escena, casi sacada de una película romántica. Mientras que Dipper aún no podía creer de la actitud de Bill hacia su hermana. Y se preguntaba si era él mismo demonio triangular que los atormento y los persiguió por toda la pirámide, para aniquilarlos y dominar el universo. En cambio Gideon solo rechinaba los dientes de lo furioso, él dueño le entrego también un peluche para evitar rencores.

\- Y hasta ahorita me lo da. – Tomando el peluche violeta con azul. – De que sirve. – Se acercó a la chica de lentes a entregárselo. – Ten y no preguntes el porqué.

\- Um… gracias – Tomando el peluche.

\- Muy a ir por los demás puestos. – Señalo la castaña. - ¡Sí! – Corriendo a los juegos.

\- Bill no planeas dejar en bancarrota a todos – Dijo Dipper un preocupado, observando como el demonio tronaba sus dedos.

\- Oh no, claro que no Pino. Solo son juegos y yo sigo las reglas. – Declarando con algo de culpa y sin remordimientos. – Un poco de diversión Pino.

Dipper solo observaba el puesto destruido y el cómo demonio de sueño se acercaba a sus próximos objetivos, o lo que señalara su hermana.

\- Bien dicen que si invocas al diablo te cumple tus deseos. – Dijo el castaño.

\- Dipper solo mira que contenta esta. – Señalando a la pareja.

\- Yo creo que está bien… si confió solo esta vez.

\- ¿Solo esta vez? – Dijo con una sonrisita la rubia.

\- Aun es muy pronto para una oportunidad de ser alguien para Mabel. – Dijo con leve molestia.

\- Eso veremos Dipper Pines – Soltando una risita mientras se aferraba al brazo del castaño. – Solo mantengamos la distancia un poco de ellos.

\- De acuerdo, pero al primer movimiento sospechoso que vea de él incomodando a mi hermana. No dudare en apartarlo de ella

\- Está bien.

La castaña estaba tirando dardos hacia los globos con agua junto a sus amigas. Hasta que llego el rubio queriendo participar, pero como siempre con su fuerza bruta y su engreído orgullo hizo estallar los globos con los dardos. Tanto que tuvo que ser sacado a la fuerza por Grenda y Candy, mientras que el albino solo se disculpaba.

\- Bill deja algo para los demás – Dijo el albino. – No puedes actuar un poco más humano. Y evitar exagerar.

\- El hecho de que haya fracasado en los dos anteriores juegos, no significa que quiera justificar sus errores con mi destreza.

\- Usted está haciendo trampa – Dijo molesto.

\- Ellos también. De eso trata estos juegos.

\- ¡Bill! ¡Gideon! Vengan – Los llamo la castaña desde otro puesto.

Llegaron caminando a un puesto de pistolas de agua, colocándose en posición a un lado de la castaña, mientras se miraban con furia.

\- Estorbas Cipher – Dijo Gideon apretando el botón para tirar un chorro de agua hacia el globo del payaso. – No dejas preciar a bomboncito.

\- Es porque algo tan precioso no merece ser admirada por un despreciable pecoso. – Dijo Bill.

\- Retira lo dicho estúpido rubio oxigenado. – Tirando un chorro de agua a la cara de Bill.

\- Usted en verdad irse a la casa con el rostro desfigurado. – Apuntando al albino para lanzar el chorro de agua.

\- ¡Basta Cipher! – Sintiendo algo extraño en la temperatura del agua. – Demonios esta helada.

\- Oh yo también quiero jugar. – Dijo la castaña animada mojando el rostro del rubio. – Tenías calor. - Riéndose al verlo completamente empapado antes de sacarle inocentemente la lengua.

\- Estrella… - Gruño antes de mojarla también. – Querida necesitaba refrescarse.

\- Oigan chicos dejen de utilizar esas pistolas para eso – Regaño el dueño.

\- Cállese – Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo apuntando al dueño antes de mojarlo.

10 minutos después estaban siendo expulsados de ese puesto.

\- Bueno no podremos regresar ahí nuevamente. – Dijo Mabel de forma optimista, mientras terminaba de secarse con una toalla, que le había dado el rubio.

\- Los humanos se enfadan tan fácilmente.

\- Tal vez si dejaras de convocar magia. – Dijo el albino.

\- No he utilizado mis poderes. – Mintiendo.

\- Como sea – Acercándose a Mabel. – Quieres ir a otro juego.

\- En realidad. – Tomando la mano del rubio – Iré con él.

\- ¿Qué? – Quedándose sorprendido. - ¿Él?

\- Adiós saco de carne – Sacándole la lengua en forma de burla.

\- ¿Qué alguien me explique qué rayos está pasando aquí? – Dijo el chico cayendo de rodillas.

\- ¿Creo que nosotras podemos decirte? – Dijo Candy junto con Grenda.

El chico albino escucho atentamente todo lo que dijeron las amigas de Mabel, todo lo que había ocurrido y hasta momento en que ellos estaban teniendo una supuesta cita.

\- Ellos en una cita. – Quedando con el rostro blanco.

\- Y tú eres el mal tercio – Dijo Grenda.

\- Mi pastelito ha querido irse a lado oscuro. – Observando a la pareja desde lo lejos.

\- Técnicamente no sería tu pastelito – Dijo Candy. – Y será mejor que dejes esos apodos cuando él está presente.

\- Si sus celos se sienten desde esta distancia. – Dijo Grenda.

\- Entiendo. – Lanzando un pequeño suspiro. – No puedo creer que un triángulo infernal me haya ganado, obteniendo el corazón puro de Mabel.

Mabel se había acercado a un juego de tiro al blanco junto con Bill, quien el veía atento como la chica toma la escopeta de juguete y apuntaba a las figuras en movimiento. Llegando a darle 1/3 de las figuras ganando lo que parecía ser dulces.

\- Inténtalo Bill – Señalando el arma de juguete. – Es divertido y puedes ganar dulces.

El rubio tomo el arma observando que solo tenía como munición tapones de corcho, soltó un bufido de burla antes de incinerar el arma con sus llamas y sacara un arma real colocando 3 balas y apuntara a los blancos, llegando a disparar. - Ajaja esto es realmente es entretenido. – Terminando de disparar observo como había dejado agujeros en los blancos, casi destruyéndolos. Mabel solo estaba con el rostro rojo de vergüenza mientras veía todo el escándalo que armo, viendo a la gente aterrada. – Oye Estrella ahí más blancos.

\- ¡Bill! – Sacándolo del lugar antes de que llegaran los policías y empezaran a interrogarlos.

\- ¿Y ahora que hice? – Dejándose ser jalado por la castaña.

Se habían escondido un momento atrás del puesto de espejos. El lugar estaba estrecho pero era lo bastante cubierto para ocultarlos un momento.

\- Si quería estar sola conmigo, no tendría que haberme arrastrado hasta aquí. – Abrazando atrás de su espalda mientras apoyaba su barbilla arriba de su cabeza.

\- Bill, no puedes utilizar armas de fuego, ni mucho menos destruir cada puesto que visitemos. – Podría quedarme junto a sus brazos, como la vez que se interpuso entre la discusión de mi hermano y yo. Pero tuve un pequeño rugido de mi estómago interrumpió el momento, escuchando la leve carcajada del rubio.

\- ¿Hambrienta? – Viendo como asentía la cabeza con las mejillas rojas idénticas a las manzanas.

Tome su brazo arrastrándolo a un puesto de banderillas, pidiendo dos antes de entregarle una a Bill.

\- Ten te gustara – Dando el mordisco a la banderilla sintiendo el sabor de la salchicha y el pan frito, con la cátsup encima. – Es delicioso.

\- Otro alimento que no necesito. – Moviendo el palito de un lado a otro. – Los humanos inventan muchos productos extraños los cuales puedan digerir.

\- No juegues con el solo cómelo. – Quitándole la banderilla de las manos, para acercárselo a la boca. – Di ah. – Haciendo ella el gesto con la boca, abriendo intencionalmente la suya. Por lo cual el demonio solo podía notar lo adorable que se veía, en vez de darle el mordico al palito de pan; lo aparto y con su mano tomo su rostro para dar una lamida en su mejilla, casi tocando la comisura de sus labios, eliminando un poco de la salsa de tomate.

\- Está bueno. – Pasándose la lengua seductoramente por sus propios labios, antes de arrebatarle nuevamente la banderilla. – Tiene razón esta delicioso. – Dando un mordico al palito de pan.

Mabel solo estaba ida, su mente en blanco y el rostro colorado. Acababa el demonio de tomarle el pelo.

\- Estrella fugaz que le he dicho de quedarse como boba con la boca abierta. – Lanzando una risita.

La castaña se despertó de su trance antes de dirigirle una mirada molesta y seguirlo. Mientras que Dipper había admirado la escena con la cara aun asombrado de lo que había visto.

\- Ese estúpido triangulo acaba de lamer el rostro de mi hermana. – Sacudiendo a su novia. – ¡Lo viste! – Dijo algo alterado.

\- Calmado Dipper, solo fue una lamida ni que le hubiera mordido el rostro. – Respondí viendo como mi novio se comportaba como el hermano sobreprotector.

\- Tienes razón hay que seguirlos. – Dije de forma determinante.

\- Tienes… espera, no Dipper – Tratando de detenerlo, pero era arrastrada.

Los dos habían llegado a la pareja sorprendiendo el castaño al rubio empujándolo por la espalda con una patada.

\- Los veo muy aburridos. – Mostrando un semblante serio y oscuro.

\- Pino… que oportuno - Dijo con sarcasmo devolviéndole la misma mirada oscura. – Me imagine que pasaría tiempo con Llama.

\- Dip-Dip – Abrazando a su hermano mientras señalaba una rueda giratoria. – Trajeron nuevas atracciones como hay en California.

\- Mabel tienes el rostro cubierto de salsa – Sacando un pañuelo para limpiarle el rostro con ternura y causarle celos al rubio.

\- Yo podía a vérmelo quitado. – Haciendo un leve puchero.

\- Lo sé - Dando una sonrisa. Antes de sentir aterrizar sobre su rostro el golpe de una banderilla.

\- Upss… pensé que tenía hambre Pino. – Dijo el demonio sin indiferencia.

\- Bill – Sintiendo la ira correr por sus venas.

\- Déjame limpiarle – Invocando un pañuelo antes de agarrar sus cachetes y restregar el pañuelo por el rostro y acercarse un poco, cerca de su oído. – ¿ _Qué intentas hacer Pino?_

 _\- Lo mismo te digo estúpido triangulo isósceles-_ Susurrando al mismo tono.

Si un grupo de chicas hubiera pasado por ese lugar y hubieran visto la escena, estarían armando un escándalo de ver a dos hombres atractivos lo bastante cerca. Pero en este caso Mabel solo tomo una foto.

\- Servirá como extorsión – Guardando el celular.

\- Te daré cinco dólares por la copia. – Dijo la rubia.

\- Hecho. – Pasando la foto en un mensaje.

.

.

.

Desde hace un rato veía el pequeño triangulo moverse de un lado para otro. Estaba aburrida desde que llegue al castillo, mi odioso hermano me ignoraba y me había amenazado de no molestarlo mientras leía dentro de la habitación. Por lo que me encuentro aquí. Observando a mi lindo sirviente hacer lo que parecía un poco de repostería.

\- ¡Will! – Llamo la castaña asustando el ente azul en forma de triángulo. - ¿Qué haces?

\- Ama Gleeful por favor no lo vuelva hacer, bueno le suplico que no lo haga de nuevo. Si se puede. – Colocando la bandeja de galletas recién horneadas encima del mostrador de la cocina. – El amo Gleeful quería algo dulce mientras esta en la biblioteca. Y me mando hacer galletas caseras.

\- Ah ese idiota. – Tomando una entre sus dedos.

\- Señorita está caliente – Dijo preocupado.

En cambio la castaña paso la lengua sintiendo el calor y dolor de la quemadura un poco, antes de lanzar un sonido de satisfacción saboreando el dulce de la galleta. – Eso lo sé. – Respondiéndole antes de terminarse la pieza - ¿Puedo tomar otra? – No espero a que respondiera antes de robar otra pieza. De la misma manera.

\- Al menos espere a que se enfríen – Suspiro el demonio antes de sacarse los guantes. – De todos modos a que se debe su presencia.

\- Estoy muy aburrida. – Lanzando una pequeña sonrisa. – Decidí venir a ver qué hacías. Y viéndote muy animado cocinando, me gustaría una tarta de chocolate pero no de un chocolate común, sino italiano, con relleno de crema de licor de arándanos y avellana, ya sabes que gusto de lo amargo. Y con fresas encima no lo olvides ¿Si?

\- Es una golosa en dulces.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Fulminando con su mirada cian de forma amenazante.

\- ¿Quiere cocoa encima? – Dijo el demonio.

\- No, tienes razón es demasiado. – Dijo la castaña robando otra galleta. – Perdería mi figura por tu culpa.

\- Usted se ve bien – Dijo Will. – Es atractiva a la vista de cualquier caballero.

\- Will… - Acercándose al demonio de sueño para tomarlo por los bordes y acercarlo a su pecho, sintiendo como temblaba. – Me siento sola.

\- A-ama… Gleeful – Tartamudeando por la cercanía de la chica, siendo esta acción un poco extraña para él, ya que siempre el contacto lo tomo como algo para recibir un castigo o conseguir herirlo hasta tal punto que llegara calmarse, ella y su hermano. - Es normal que se sienta aburrida, puede ir junto a su hermano a la biblioteca. En un momento llevo esto.

\- Tsk… - Chasqueo ante la desaprobación de ir a ver a su hermano. Envolvió sus brazos en la figura triangular. – ¿Qué hay de malo en darte un poco de cariño? Te molesta Will.

\- Mucho… - Respondió el demonio un poco molesto. – Evite brindarme ese tipo de afectos. – Desapareciendo de sus brazos, para volver aparecer del otro lado del mostrador. – No le conviene. Usted lo ha dicho.

\- Bill se dejaba. – Cruzo los brazos un poco molesta. – Él no protestaba.

\- No soy Bill. – Dijo en tono serio. – Tal vez un poco de compañía de su misma especie le haría sentirse mejor. ¿Qué hay de Gideon Pines? o esos chicos que esperan afuera de la mansión, por tener un poco de su cariño o atención. La harían sentirse amada.

\- Ellos no lo merecen. – Proteste un poco irritada. – No requieren mi afecto.

\- Entonces no merece ser amada. – Otra vez acababa de herir sus sentimientos, era un círculo vicioso que siempre se repetía cuando estaban solos. Y algo que odiaba el demonio hacer. Pero era la única manera de detenerla. – Solo entiéndalo.

\- Entonces prefiero no ser amada por ellos. – Dije molesta. – En especial usted.

\- Descuide usted no recibirá afecto mío, más el de ser su sirviente. – Hizo una reverencia.

Salió de la habitación dejando a la chica sola, antes de que ella tirada la bandeja al suelo. Estaba molesta, tenía ganas de llorar. Pero ella era conocida por no mostrar debilidad ante pequeñeces, por lo que solo se sentó en el suelo de la cocina. A cubrir su rostro entre sus rodillas.

.

.

.

\- Digan me ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? – Observando como el señor le ponía las sujeciones de seguridad, mientras veía a la chica animada y su hermano colocando una sonrisa siniestra, mientras a la rubia fuera del juego. - ¿Qué es esto?

\- Oh Bill, disfrutare ver esto. – Dijo Dipper. – Solo un pequeño juego que se llama "El vals de las sillas locas".

\- Sera divertido. – Dijo Mabel dándole una sonrisa.

El demonio solo sintió un dolor fuerte en los oídos al escuchar la música electrónica, era un sonido peor que la muerte, una de sus mayores debilidades; quería liberarse de las ataduras pero sintió como empezó a moverse el aparato dando vueltas alrededor de arriba a abajo, un poco lento e inesperadamente rápido. El rubio solo deseaba que esto se detuviera mientras sudaba frio y jadeaba ante los movimientos bruscos y el sonido que era una tortura para él. Dipper estaba disfrutando ver al demonio sufrir y tener su venganza.

\- Vamos levanta las manos Bill. – Dijo el castaño riendo al ver la expresión del otro.

\- Dipper creo que no se siente bien. – Dijo la castaña notando como el demonio estaba con el rostro inexpresivo y de una manera ida.

\- Él está bien, lo anda disfrutando.

\- ¡No, no lo estoy Pino! – Encajando las garras en la sujeciones. – ¿Qué clase de tortura es esta? En qué momento se volvieron como esos engendros.

\- Dipper. – Dijo Mabel algo preocupada.

Su hermano seguía ignorando la petición de su hermana, él disfrutaba de su venganza hacia el rubio. En cambio Bill solo sentía que el dolor no paraba, no era la clase de dolor que él solía disfrutar. De repente sintió como una mano tiraba de la manga de su camisa observando de reojo a la castaña, viéndolo con sus ojos color avellana de forma preocupada por él. Su mano acaricio su mano enguantada haciendo que él se aferrada a la suya, como un bote salvavidas, sujetándola y entrelazando sus dedos.

\- Solo mírame. – Dijo la castaña suavemente para que volteara a verla directo a su rostro. – Es un poco extraño, lo sé. – Sonrojándose al sentir su mirada ámbar sobre la suya.

\- No, es reconfortante. – Si pudiera le hubiese dar un beso en la frente o cualquier parte de su rostro, pero solo se conformaba en ver su cara. De repente el sonido que escuchaba ya no le presto importancia, ni la sensación de las vueltas que eran un poco violentas. Él solo tener un poco de contacto de ella, aminoro el dolor.

\- Oh no – Dijo Dipper algo molesto, al ver que su plan fallo.

Bajando del juego mecánico Pacifica se acercó a su novio para mostrarle el video que tomo. Pero ambos vieron como la pareja bajaban del juego muy contentos. Oh si el plan de Dipper Pines para molestar a su ex enemigo fallo. En cambio noto que el demonio seguía sujetando la mano de su hermana sin llegar a soltarla.

\- Bill el juego termino – Señalando las manos unidas de él y su hermana.

\- Eso lo sé Pino. – Aun sin soltar la mano de la castaña.

Mabel solo acerco un pañuelo a su rostro para limpiarle el sudor haciendo que él se inclinara para recibir su atención. Observando con descaro como su hermano solo se tragaba sus celos de hermano sobreprotector.

\- Debiste pasarla mal. – Terminando de limpiar su rostro. –Ehm… tu parche ¿Puedo? – Dijo tímidamente.

\- Descuide puede quitarlo sin miedo. – Sintiendo sus dedos retirarlo con delicadeza, para terminar de limpiar la zona. – Despacio Estrella fugaz, hágalo suavemente~

\- Sí. – Pasando el pañuelo por encima de su parpado hasta su mejilla.

\- Así. – Lanzando un leve gemido de satisfacción.

Pacifica solo miro al otro lado con un sonrojo en su rostro y una sonrisa tonta, mientras que Dipper aún no podía creer la actitud que tenían estos dos.

\- _Dipper esto parece la escena más caliente y pornográfica que he visto en mi vida. –_ Susurro entre risas.

\- _Paz deja de decir esas cosas –_ Dijo el castaño entre la vergüenza.

Llego Wendy con Robbie a donde se encontraban las otras dos parejas, observando la escena que le parecía muy tierna.

\- _Escucho la palabra cuñado muy pronto. –_ Dijo la pelirroja al oído del castaño.

\- No, dios no. – Dijo Dipper negando con las manos.

\- Es broma.

\- Eso quiero creer. – Viendo a su hermana pegada a él.

\- Oigan creo que ya es momento de que ustedes dos entren ahí – Señalando el túnel del amor y banderillas. – Robbie y yo acabamos de ir, así que Dipper y Pacifica… - Tomando a la pareja para empujarlos al lugar. – Vayan o revelare el video embarazoso Dipper. – Amenazando al castaño.

\- Eso es trampa. – Dijo el castaño resignado antes de ir con su novia a tomar el bote.

En cambio Wendy y Robbie intercambiaron una mirada antes de tomar a Mabel y al demonio de los hombros.

\- Corazón será mejor que tengas una buena excusa para tal atrevimiento. – Amenazo al chico gótico sintiendo la presión en sus manos.

\- Oh cállate un día me lo agradecerás. Aunque no esté de acuerdo con esto. – Empujándolo dentro del bote.

\- Cierto – Empujando a la castaña dentro del bote y lanzándole una bolsa de algodón de azúcar. – Ahora no quiero que salgan de ahí hasta que termine la vuelta. – Empujando el bote para que empezara andar.

\- ¡Esperen! – Dijo la castaña antes de ver que había empezado a moverse el bote y habían entrado al túnel.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que se iba quedar atrapada en un bote con destino al túnel del amor, con un demonio que justamente odia lo colorido y lo adorable en ver osos, y corazones colgados arriba del techo, sin olvidar la simulación de estrellas falsas que se caían de lo mal pegadas. Lo hubiera pensado dos veces. Pues justamente lo veía irritado de escuchar la misma música repetitiva del lago de los cines, con una bolsa de algodón de azúcar colorido de por medio.

\- _Esto es horrible. –_ Susurro para sí misma, mientras arrancaba de la bolsa un pedazo de algodón de azúcar.

\- Salgo de una tortura para entrar a otra. – Dijo el rubio observando la decoración del lugar. – Que Pino y Bolsa de hielo se aliaron para torturarme este día.

\- No creo que dure demasiado. – Dije entre risas mientras arrancaba otro pedazo y me lo llevaba a la boca de lo nerviosa que estaba, el estar a solas con él.

\- Ya que estamos aquí, debo decirte algo. – Dijo Bill. – No podrás utilizar la llave un buen tiempo.

\- Sucede algo. – Pensando que lo había llegado a molestar lo suficiente, para incomodarlo o ya no querer verme. – Lo siento – Lo dije sin pensar mientras tomaba otro trozo y lo comía.

\- No estoy molesto ni mucho menos es que desea verte. – Recordando que tenía que soportar a un par de gemelos y un demonio sumiso. – En realidad iba pedirte que me dejes estar aquí. – Dije ocultando el leve sonrojo que trataba de disimular.

\- Tú quieres estar aquí – Estaba tan feliz que de la emoción tome un puñado del algodón comiéndolo tan de prisa. Que no sabía que pensar. Hasta que sentí una mano acariciar mi cabeza con tanta ternura.

\- Estrella deja de comer pareces roedor. – Riéndose al compararla con un hámster por las mejillas retacadas de algodón que tardaban en disolverse. – Demasiada azúcar en usted es imposible pararla.

\- Te…quie…lo – Pronuncie la palabras un poco ahogada del dulce y con la mente en blanco, tenía mi corazón latiendo. Quería decirle lo que sentía, confesarle. A pesar de ser un ambiente poco romántico o favorable en esta situación.

Bill en cambio lo que escucho de la castaña no le entendió nada en absoluto, ni mucho menos leyendo sus pensamientos. - ¿Tequila? – Dijo aun confundido. - Usted no toma bebida alcohólica Estrella fugaz. – Riéndose un poco. – Pero no es algo que pueda concederle.

\- No… se equivoca. – Pasándose el bolo de azúcar sintiéndose asqueada. – Yo quería decirle…

\- Termino el viaje. – Dijo el señor interrumpiendo a la castaña mientras detenía el bote. – Bajen muchachos o quisieran otra vuelta.

\- No lo creo – Dijo el rubio levantándose del bote, extendiéndole la mano a la chica. – Salgamos de este viaje infernal.

Llegando a estar un poco reunidos con sus amigos y su hermano, antes de que el demonio la detuviera y le entregara la botella.

\- Tome su tequila. - Mabel tomo la botella soltando un suspiro y con las mejillas rojas, antes de dirigirse a sus amigas.

Wendy se acercó a ella para darle un codazo y preguntarle.

\- Pudiste decirle, mantener a tu hermano alejado es difícil.- Dijo la pelirroja viendo la botella en las manos de la castaña – Woow chica eso es fuerte te lo tomaras.

\- Creo que me entendió mal. – Entregándole la botella. – Me puse nerviosa y comí mucho algodón de azúcar, demasiado que se me quedo pegado en el paladar.

\- Bueno no imagine que sucedería esto. – Observando la botella.

\- No, esto no puede quedarse así. – Dijo Candy antes de observar que el día había pasado rápido y ya estaba metiéndose el sol. – Es enserio. – Exclamo la chica de lentas mientras veía más atracciones.

\- Ya se más puestos de juegos. – Señalo Grenda.

\- No ya no tienen vetados. – Dije pateando una roca.

\- Que me dices de esos juegos mecánicos. – Dijo Wendy.

\- No le agrada ser torturado con música pop electrónica ni mucho menos las velocidades.

Las chicas pensaron un buen rato, se suponía que querían ayudar a la castaña en su cita. Pero entre los celos de Gideon y Dipper siendo el hermano sobreprotector, solo hacían arruinar su plan. Fue hasta que Grenda y Candy observaron la rueda de la fortuna; cuantas películas románticas habían visto para ver una escena perfecta de dos jóvenes enamorados, dentro de la rueda de la fortuna en una tarde-noche con las luces de la feria, dando todo su esplendor en el pueblo.

\- Lo tenemos – Dijeron amabas chicas tomando a la castaña de la mano.

\- Súbete a la rueda. – Dijo Candy. – Es perfecto.

\- Si como la película de The Notebook – Dijo Grenda. – Cuando Noah se busca subir a la rueda para declarar su amor a Allie.

\- Claro que no la harás de esa forma, sino sentada. – Recordando esa escena en que el joven escalaba la rueda de la fortuna y se colgaba. – Vamos ve.

\- En este momento. – Dije un poco nerviosa al verlo junto con mi hermano y su novia.

\- Descuida detendremos a Dipper.

\- Oh a Gideon. – Dijo Candy.

\- De acuerdo. – Respirando hondo antes de dar el primer paso.

Mabel se acercó un poco temblorosa al demonio sueño, antes de sujetarse de la manga de su camisa y lanzar una mirada determinada.

\- Usted ha estado actuando extraño. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Me explicaras el ¿por qué?

\- Ven… - Dije con mi voz ronca, antes de tirar suavemente de su manga y guiarlo hacia la dirección de la siguiente atracción.

\- Esperen ¿A dónde van? – Dijo Dipper siendo retenido por su novia.

\- Tengo hambre déjalos un momento. – Arrastrándolo a un puesto de comida.

\- Oigan ¿A dónde cree que va Cipher? Y con malvavisco. – Dijo el albino viendo irritado a la pareja, siendo bloqueado su paso por las dos amigas de Mabel. - No, esperen no los dejen solos.

\- Ven con nosotras a los juegos. – Dijo Grenda arrastrado del brazo al chico.

\- Nos debemos muchos premios. – Dijo Candy.

.

.

El sonido de la maquina trabajar mientras se elevaba el lugar donde estaba sentada la pareja, esta vez no habría comida de por medio, o la venganza de un hermano. La chica miro asombrada como iban subiendo arriba de la rueda, viendo una vista del lugar en diferentes posiciones. Exactamente 2 minutos en cada posición donde iba subiendo el asiento.

El primero en hablar fue el demonio para llamar su atención, viendo los gestos que hacia la adolescente ante la atracción, a la que fue arrastrado obligatoriamente; por lo visto que no era mala ni molesto el juego.

\- Le gusta las alturas.

\- Me aterran – Dije afirmando mi miedo. – Pero… - Volviendo a ver la vista. – No estoy asustada si estoy aquí con alguien.

\- Soy su soporte de seguridad.

\- Se podría decir. – Soltando una risita antes de volverme a recordad el objetivo que había planeado antes de venir, confesar mis sentimientos. Moví mis dedos para calmarme un poco antes de girar mi rostro, topándome con su ojo ámbar afilado. Sentí la sangre venir a golpear mi cara, no sabía que decir. Jamás me había sentido así con un chico. Mi corazón latía más rápido a cada minuto, sabía que si no lo decía ahora se acabaría esta oportunidad. Me arme de valor para decir la palabra nuevamente. – Te quiero… - Sin quitar la vista o retroceder espere su respuesta. Pensé un momento que no me había escuchado, hasta que escuche una leve risa.

\- Ya me lo había dicho. – Dijo Bill.

\- Pero no de esa manera, estaba confundida esa vez. – Dije un poco avergonzada. – Tú me dijiste que me amabas incluso no pude responderte en ninguna vez. Solo decirte tontamente "Me gustas". – Tratando de aclarar mi respuesta. – Lo que quiero decir es que yo… también te amo.

Bill tomo su rostro mientras tarareaba contento antes de darle una sonrisa maliciosa. – Me estás diciendo que jugo Estrella fugaz, mal, mal… no estaba siendo sincera con sus sentimientos. – Pasando un dedo por sus labios. – Merece un castigo. – Acercándose a su odio. – _Pero yo determinare el castigo en su momento. Solo téngalo en mente. –_ Susurro de forma seductora y ronca.

\- Bill… - Sintiendo su corazón martillar más fuerte.

\- Quieres ver un truco. – Abrazando a la castaña cerca de él. – Solo cierre sus ojos. – Mabel cerró los ojos antes de escuchar el tronido de los dedos.

La vuelta había terminado y en cuanto el dueño abrió la compuesta del vehículo. No había nadie en su interior.

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Busco el dueño dentro. – Juraría que había una pareja aquí adentro.

.

.

\- _Abre los ojos Estrella fugaz._

Notando como la chica se reincorporaba en sus brazos admirando la nueva vista que le brindaba. Un campo lleno de pequeñas flores conocidas como **"Baby Breath"** notando el lugar un poco desolado. Pero lo que le llamo la atención fue el cielo despejado, viendo las estrellas.

\- Es hermoso. – Sus ojos se iluminaban de alegría, antes de dar el primer paso y ver como salía del interior de la hierba y flores, una luciérnaga. – Bill hay luciérnagas. – Corriendo felizmente mientras daba pequeños giros para hacer aparecer los insectos flotando a su alrededor. – Ven te aseguro que esta vez no te tirare. – Extendiendo sus brazos.

En cambio el demonio solo lanzo un resoplido antes de llegar corriendo hacia ella y alzarla entre sus brazos dando pequeñas vueltas, escuchándola reír suavemente. A pesar de la diferencia de estaturas se veía tierna entre sus brazos. No pudo evitar besar su mejilla antes de caer juntos sobre la hierba fresca. Riéndose a carcajadas ambos.

\- Estás loco – Colocándose encima de su pecho.

\- Oye yo estoy loco querida. – Respondió mientras pasaba su mano por un mechón de su cabello.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Notando que estaban algo lejos de la feria, pero podía escuchar la música a una cierta distancia.

\- ¿Quién sabe? Importa – Abrazándola de la cintura para atraerla nuevamente a su pecho, depositando su cabeza. – Escuchas.

\- Eso es…

\- Pero he notado que el tuyo no para de golpear fuertemente. – Besando su frente.

\- Es porque haces las cosas muy deprisa – Sintiendo su cálido contacto.

\- Deseaba estar con usted. – Depositándola suavemente en la hierba para quedar encima de ella. – Puedo hacer un trato con usted. – Besando sus labios amorosamente, antes de separarse de ella.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Permítame acceder a su paisaje mental.

\- ¿Qué obtengo? – Dije aun sabiendo cuales son las consecuencias.

\- Usted pone las reglas. – Esperando su respuesta.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

Chicos el siguiente capítulo abra poca acción pero posiblemente ejem… cof*cof* Honey*cof*cof, y estoy lanzando leves pistas de la situación de Mabel Gleeful.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y lamento la tardanza. Pero hay fandoms nuevos pero mi favorito es este GF y BNHA. Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	22. Chapter 21

¡Ya volvi! Bueno regrese a publicar este capítulo. Este capítulo nos explicara un poco los problemas de Will y cómo es que está relacionado un poco con Bill. Los necesitaremos más adelante. Aquí traigo la continuación del siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" Pasado de Will y algunos acontecimientos. Oh pueden saltearse este capítulo.

 **Nota:** Habrá momentos en _cursiva_ indicando acciones de los mismos personajes o pensamientos. Y otros – _cursiva –_ cuando este murmurando o susurrando en voz baja.

 **Nota2:** Aclaro que abra puntos de **( F )** cuando inicie un flashback de recuerdos. (Ya que sigo teniendo problemas con el formato de Fanfiction.

 **Nota3:** Agradezco los comentarios que me dejan chicos, a pesar de mis días de ausencia, no es que no quiera publicar pero cada vez que me llaman para ir a un cierto lugar (Trabajo) pues no puedo subir desde mi celular grandes Doc. No sé por qué me piden cortarlos, y no me gusta eso. Por lo que tuve que aguantarme hasta llegar a casa. Y pues por la misma flojera de quedarme dormida por las intensas temperaturas del sol de Hermosillo, por dios supera los 47°C grados esta semana. Puedo poner a cocinar un huevo en la tapa del carro OwOu (Chicos no lo intenten en casa si no quieren a su daddy regañándolos y ordenándoles lavar el carro a altas temperaturas). Bueno suficiente de mi vida, he visto que hay muchas visitas y comentarios que me han dejado en mi primer MaBill, por lo que ahora sin más llego la sección preguntas, respuestas y agradecimiento; **Sra. Meow** gracias por comentar estoy feliz ya te extrañaba, por cierto yo tambien subia fic en Wattpad cuando uuuh recién empezaba en fanfiction y tengo también en y , pero ya casi no subo ahí por lo mismo, una flojera jeje. Iba a ser un momento BillDip pero luego recordé que era un MaBill, en cambio la relación de Will con Mabel es diferente a la de Bill y Mabel y lo veras es este capítulo, por cierto lo de Honey es como para describir un capitulo dulce; **Xion-chan 14** lo siento por la narración, pero como era un capitulo diferente de los demás, es difícil escribir eventos y tiende a confundir, y también he notado que fanfiction se come algunas letras y caracteres, no sé si es por el formato. Tratare de no confundirlos o este fic se llamara Lectores confusos XD por cierto gracias por tu comentario y observación, se agradece; **Elbani** jodida chica pervertida, si iba hacer una escena yaoi ligera, pero es un MaBill 7u7 y tal vez en un capítulo más adelante tendremos doble acción ya sabes rikolino jaja, en este capítulo aclararemos unos puntos de esta historia, así que gracias amiga por tu comentario; **RatillaFresa** gracias por comentar también se te extrañaba y que bueno que te guste la historia como va, y sin más te dejo a que disfrutes este capítulo; **shootingstarpichan123 ¡** Yey! otra lectora que bueno que te guste la historia como va, y lo siento si no subí el capítulo pronto pero, a veces llego tarde a casa y por el clima horrible que hace un calorón pues se me olvida. Gracias por tu comentario chica; **ParkJeBin1203** Todos queremos un Bill y yo también lo quiero, espero que disfrutes del capítulo y gracias por comentar, me animan mucho :D

 **Aviso Capítulo Especial**

 **(Interrumpimos el momento especial de Bill x Mabel para traer una historia de Will Cipher, por lo que si gusta, pueden saltearse su triste historia y ver el capítulo 22, que por cierto aun no subo, pero pueden esperar.)**

Rating: M

Personajes: Will Cipher, Bill Cipher, Mabel Gleeful y Dipper Gleeful.

 **Anexo:** Posiblemente leve emparejamiento sorpresa.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Veintiuno: Un demonio no puede amar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Intervención***

 **\- -** Buenas noches lectores. – Apareciendo un triángulo azul con un sombrero de copa. – Yo soy Will Cipher y he venido a contarles mi triste historia.

El fandom susurrando entre el público, un chico anónimo abuchea y grita.

\- ¡Buu! No queremos saber su historia. – Grita el mismo chico.

\- Queremos ver la respuesta de Mabel a Bill. – Otro chico se levanta y avienta una lata de coca cola al demonio de sueño.- Queremos leer MaBill.

\- Que grosero humano promedio – Dijo Molesto. – Si no quiere leer el capítulo 21, váyase al 22.

Se levanta la mitad del público, pero las demás personas del fandom se quedan al darle una oportunidad al demonio triangular.

\- ¡Oh vaya! No pensé que se quedarían – Dije sorprendido. – Me siento feliz de que escuchen mi historia, ya sé que no es tan emocionante como la de Bill. Pero eso me pone muy feliz. – Sentándose en una sillita. – Bueno espero que estén listos para perder los mejores 15 minutos de sus cortas vidas. – Escuchando la pegunta de un anónimo. - ¿Qué si abra romance en este capítulo? No lo sé pero, le aseguro que es una historia lo bastante triste para mí, eso creo.

Regresa el público malhumorado que se salió.

\- ¡Regresaron! Cambiaron de opinión en escuchar mi historia. Qué bien me emociona y me alegra el tener tanto fandom. – Un anónimo le responde de mala gana diciendo que no hay capítulo 22 disponible. – Oh, perdón olvide decirles que la chica no lo ha subido aun, yo solo les dije que si no les gusta mi historia que se la saltaran o la ignoraran.

El fandom desanimado suspira pesadamente y se resignan de mala gana a escuchar la historia de Will.

\- Que horrible actitud. – Dijo Will. – Mínimo quiten esa horrible expresión de sus rostros. Y escuchen mi historia, antes de criticarme.

\- ¡Buuu! – Abuchea otro fan y le avienta maní.

\- Bueno solo empecemos.- Dijo el demonio resignado.

 ***Fin de la intervención***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **( Hace 3 años atrás )**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Mi nombre es William Cipher en corto puede decirme Will.

 _Había aparecido frente a un niño pecoso con el pelo color albino y la piel más_ _ **nívea***_ _que pude ver en una persona. Vi debajo de mi un ritual de invocación bien formado y la foto de lo que parecía ser un hombre viejo con el rostro tachado con una cruz. Me acerque curioso al chico para examinarlo, no representaba una amenaza, en si era vulnerable pensé que lo que pediría sería un trabajo simple. Una presa fácil para un trato que lo engancharía de por vida y no tuviera oportunidad de escapar._

\- Niño soy un ser muy poderoso y con un alto conocimiento, yo lo sé todo. – Dije mientras invocaba mi bastón y me quitaba mi sombrero para hacer una reverencia. – Estoy a su servicio, así que… ¿Qué desea? ¿fama? ¿fortuna? ¿Una linda chica a quien conquistar?

\- Stanford Gleeful – Menciono el albino con enojo. – ¡Robo el diario 3 lo quiero devuelta! No le pertenece.

\- Calmado chico – Agitando sus manos. – No pierdas los estribos conmigo, lo conseguiré.- Mostrando una sonrisa simple. – Pero pediré algo a cambio, unos planes que estoy haciendo junto con mi hermano. Pero necesitare de tu ayuda, te contare los planes luego. Así que, que dices es un ¿trato? – Extendiendo una mano envuelta en llamas rojizas.

\- Es un trato. – Tomando la mano de Will antes de ver como el fuego se consumía instantáneamente.

\- Muy bien chico y recuerda; la realidad es una ilusión, el universo un holograma, compra oro ¡adiós! – Dije antes de desaparecer.

 _La tarea era sencilla conseguir el diario 3 que pidió aquel niño pecoso de ojos azules claros. Y una vez que lo tuviera en sus manos, lo engañaría y lo traicionaría en su momento. Mi hermano y yo hemos estado viendo cual dimensión dominar antes de tiempo. Era una oportunidad única nuestro propio Raromagedón, ya deseaba ver un poco sufrir a todos estos humanos. Aunque debo de confesar que en ocasiones yo me echaba para atrás en sus planes, temiendo que no tuviéramos éxito y aguantar sus burlas e insultos que siempre me decía de lo cobarde que era. Pero hoy le demostraría lo contrario, he obtenido los contratos necesarios con los suficientes humanos ingenuos. Nada puede salir mal._

El ente demoniaco azul de un solo ojo había llegado a la mansión donde se encontraría Stanford Gleeful, él rico más codicioso del pueblo. Se volvió invisible para traspasar las puertas y paredes de la mansión llegando a buscar el libro. Revisando cada habitación hasta encontrarlo dentro de una biblioteca junto con el segundo libro.

El demonio tomo el libro antes de ver que había caído en una trampa, observando que había un sujeto apuntando detrás de su espalda con un arma.

\- Suéltalo – Dijo en tono serio.

\- Vaya, se dio cuenta de mi presencia. – Dije un poco sorprendido. – Lo lamento pero debo llevarme esto.

\- Entonces es insistente. – Disparando aun lado de la figura triangular para destruir un borde. – Otra oportunidad, suelta el libro.

Will estaba empezando a temblar al ver cómo había sido destruido una parte de su cuerpo. – ¡Maldición, no sabes lo difícil que es regenerarme! – Dije furioso.

\- Evite que mal gaste el poder de este bebe, crees que eres el primer demonio en venir a molestar en este lugar. – Apuntando al demonio. – Así que suelte ese libro.

\- No es demasiado estúpido. – Tronando sus dedos para incinerar el arma en llamas. – Pero tampoco lo suficiente listo. – Me regenere e hice aparecer mi bastón dándole un golpe en el rostro, tumbándolo al suelo. Coloque el bastón en el lado izquierdo por casi debajo del pecho, para posicionarlo y quebrar entre la sexta y séptima costilla. Escuchando el crujir de los huesos y el grito de agonía del sujeto. Mi rostro permanecía sereno, no sentía nada ni placer ni diversión. – Hey te duele, ¿Qué sientes cuando te hago esto? – Gire el bastón moviéndolo un poco para profundizar la presión, observando como el hombre con sus manos golpeaba el suelo, tratando de quitarlo con su mano. – Siempre he tenido curiosidad, por saber ¿Qué sienten los humanos cuando son torturados? Sabes en los libros que he leído ningún humano, describió bien lo que siente al ser torturados, tal vez porque ninguno ha tenido la cordura de escribir después de su tortura o porque no han sobrevivido. – Sacando el bastón de su pecho se dirigió abrir la camisa del hombre para ver la marca que había dejado, una rojiza y color violeta.

\- Maldito desgraciado – Escupió el hombre entre el dolor y la sensación de falta de aire. Tratando de reincorporarse pero fue encadenado por unas cadenas azules brillante. Viendo con horror al ente triangular que flotaba cerca de él. – ¡Suéltame!

\- Ahora tengo más curiosidad. – Haciendo aparecer una daga. – Si abro y saco esa cosa viscosa que llaman intestino, seguirás cuerdo para cuando saque tu estomago e hígado. – Balanceando la daga entre sus dedos. – Aunque debo admitir que me agrada coleccionar ojos. Y los tuyos son de un color cian fascinantes. – Curvando su ojo, simulando una sonrisa, si es que tuviera una boca cual mostrar. – Siéntete halagado Stanford Gleeful.

\- ¿Stanford? – Dijo extrañado el hombre. – Estas equivocado.

Antes de que pudiera continuar el demonio, unos pasos afuera del pasillo resonaron entrando a la biblioteca en donde se encontraban ellos. El demonio pudo observar con su único ojo a un niño de ojos idénticos al hombre y un sujeto idéntico al que torturaba en ese mismo momento.

\- ¿Compañía? – Dijo el demonio de sueño, clavando la daga en la mesa donde estaba los diarios. – Puedo atenderlos caballeros. – Atrayendo sus cuerpos con su telequinesis. – Me servirán para un experimento que estoy haciendo. – Canturreo contento. – Pero tomen asiento. – Invoco unas sillas para sentarlos a la fuerza y sujetar sus extremidades. – Entre más sujetos de prueba, más exitoso será el experimento.

El hombre mayor solo soltó un bufido de burla antes de dirigirse a su hermano gemelo, que se encontraba encadenado. – Es enserio convocaste a Will Cipher. Que no te dije que no tocaras los diarios.

\- Muy gracioso, yo no fui este loco llego y trato de llevarse los diarios. – Dijo molesto. – Ahora si no fuera molestia, desate de esta criatura extraña antes de que me haga picadillo.

\- Lo haría pero nos tienen atados. – Dijo calmado.

\- Yo lo haría pero… quiero ver cómo termina esto. – Dijo el castaño entre una leve risita. – Enserio tío como es que no pudo defenderse.

\- Lo hice pero este inútil me confundió con Ford – Protesto aun furioso. – Enserio me está doliendo, siento que me rompió más de un hueso. Necesito ayuda, ¿dónde está tu hermana?

\- Oh ella… jeje – Ladeo el rostro un poco preocupado. – Sigue molesta. No le gusto el entrenamiento de hoy.

\- Otra vez ustedes dos la hicieron enojar. – Golpeando con un puño el suelo. – Son unos estúpidos tarados. Molestando como siempre a mi calabacita.

\- Deja los insultos para después Stanley. – Dijo Ford.

\- Un momento. – Dijo Will flotando cerca del sujeto que se encontrar sentado con el niño. - ¡Tú! Si tú. Acaso tu nombre es Stanford Gleeful. – Señalando al mayor.

\- Ese mismo torpe triangulo.

\- Bueno es raro equivocarme de sujeto, veo que es la primera vez. – Tronando sus dedos para hacer desaparecer la silla y encadenar al hombre. – Lo siento pero es mi deber, debo llevarle una muestra a mi cliente de que fui con la victima correcta, según lo acordado. – Haciendo aparecer un **especulo ocular*** con su mano tomo su barbilla para levantar el rostro del viejo. – Solo necesito una pieza de esos ojos cian.

\- Oye chico si no te molesta, llama a tu hermana. – Dijo Stanford con un poco de pánico. – ¡Rápido es urgente!

\- Maldición. – Dijo el castaño antes de gritar el nombre de su gemelo. - ¡MABEL VEN AQUÍ!

No obtuvieron respuesta de la chica en ningún momento, y el demonio había introducido el instrumento dentro del interior de la cuenca, lesionando el parpado con la fricción que utilizo para adentrar el aparato. Un sonido de apertura y excavación del tejido muscular, entre la sensación de un líquido carmesí fresco corriendo por la mejilla del hombre. Era el entretenimiento del demonio. El hombre solo protestaba entre gritos y jadeos de dolor, haciendo su respiración difícil, de su otro ojo solo fluían las lágrimas que no se detenían.

\- Ssh… ya casi termino. – Dijo el demonio de forma calmada extrayendo el órgano ocular – Interesante aún conserva ese esplendor. – Pero antes de que pudiera guardar el ojo, sintió su cuerpo siendo retenido por el castaño, que lo fulminaba con una mirada brillante en sus ojos. – ¡Espera! Arruinaras la extracción. – Tratando de liberarse de su agarre.

\- No me agrada pedir ayuda, ni mucho menos que le saquen los ojos a mi tío Ford. – Menciono el castaño liberándose de las sujeciones de la silla. – Dios te tardaste hermana ¿Qué tanto hacías? Pensabas vengarte de nosotros.

La niña había aparecido con un rostro serio y los ojos llorosos, estaba sorbiendo un poco su nariz y se limpiaba con la manga de su vestido las lágrimas que tenía. Se acercó a su hermano antes de dirigirle la mirada al demonio de sueño, y ver a su tío Ford y su tío Stan, que habían sido torturados.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo la castaña tratando de parar las lágrimas.

\- Podrás disculparte después, él objetivo que debemos detener requerida de tu fuerza y la mía. – Dijo el castaño antes de dar una sonrisa oscura. – ¿Quieres jugar un juego conmigo?

\- Pero… - Dijo un poco asustada la chica. – No me gusta hacerlo. Se siente horrible.

\- ¿Quieres tener un tío ciego?

\- No… - Dije agachando la cabeza.

\- Entonces ya sabes que hacer.

\- Esto es interesante, gemelos con un peculiar color de ojos idénticos a ellos, solo con un toque de interés. – Dijo Will. – Puedo obtener a ambos.

\- No lo creo. – Dijo el chico antes de sujetar la mano de su hermana y unir sus fuerzas, drenando casi la mitad de su poder.

La niña cayó al piso con el rostro sudoroso y respirando con fuerza, intentando recobrar el aliento. Mientras que su hermano en un instante había logrado tomar al demonio en una especie de campo electromagnético, apresándolo con cadenas idénticas a las que tenían sus tíos.

\- ¡Oye chico, no me gusta esto! – Dijo irritado el demonio mientras trataba de liberarse. - ¡Suéltame!

\- No sabes con quien te metiste. – Dijo el castaño para jalar la cadena del demonio. – Soy Dipper Gleeful, así que grábatelo. Esclavo.

\- ¡Esclavo! – Exclamo el ente demoniaco. Trato de cambiar de forma de lo furioso que estaba, pero no lo conseguía. – ¡¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo?! No, no, no. Esto no debería suceder. – Tratando de liberarse de sus cadenas y del campo pero solo lograba electrocutarse. - ¡Libérame!

\- Tal vez nuestro nuevo perro necesite disciplina. – Llevándose al demonio fuera de la mansión. Antes de tomar el diario 3 entre sus manos, mientras hojeaba las páginas del libro. - ¿Dónde te he visto?

\- ¿No sabes con quien te metes? – Tratando de sonar amenazador.

\- Oh te encontré. Aquí dice específicamente no invocar. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Sabes mi hermana y yo hemos querido alguien para poder desarrollar nuestro poder. Un sujeto de pruebas. – Empezando a dibujar el circulo de su ritual de invocación. – Primero que nada ¿Quién te convoco?

\- Un enemigo algo joven. – Dijo el demonio azul.

\- Bueno, Gideon tendrá su merecido la próxima vez que lo vea. – Diciendo sin tanta importancia.

\- ¿Qué? – Estaba sorprendido que supiera su contratista.

\- Vamos ese pequeño ha estado molestando desde hace un rato, junto con cierta rubia entrometida. Sabes hay diferencias, él es un niño y yo soy un preadolescente. – Diciendo con orgullo. – Y justamente ese bastardo nos ha dado un excelente presente.

La chica llegaba a donde se encontraban aun sollozando, mientras que su hermano solo lanzo un suspiro de fastidio.

\- Sera mejor que dejes de llorar. – Dijo Dipper. – Ellos estarán bien, tú sabes como son. Te necesito fuerte y concentrada hermana.

\- Ellos están lastimados. – Limpiándose las lágrimas.

\- Sin olvidar que nuestro tío quedara tuerto. Eso si no podemos hacer nada, todo por tu berrinche de esta tarde.

\- Ya basta Dip. – Dije molesta, antes de girar el rostro encarando al demonio. – Tú lastimaste a mis tíos.

\- ¿Eh? Bueno yo… - Observando un poco serio su mirada, sin saber que responder. Viendo aquellos ojos cian brillosos, pero especialmente la gema sobre su diadema. – Era parte de mi trabajo. – Trate de excusarme.

\- Mentiroso. – Dijo el castaño - Adoras torturar a la gente, para que mientes se notaba en tu mirada. – Volteando a ver a su hermana. – Sabes hermanita, lo envió Gideon tu ex novio. Parece que lo mando a robar el diario, ese que tanto gusto nos cedió antes de dejarte.

\- Cállate, sabes bien que no fue así. – Mirando al demonio triangular con odio. – A los mentirosos y torturadores, merecen un castigo.

\- Esa es la actitud hermana. – Dijo Dipper antes de empezar a pronunciar las palabras de invocación.

 _Fue un error haberme distraído en mi labor, pero quién diría que mi curiosidad acabaría siendo mi ruina. Ahora me arrepentía por querer involucrarme accidentalmente con la familia Gleeful._

 _Sentí como mi cuerpo era marcado por ese par de gemelos, siendo de su propiedad y así comenzó mi infierno en esta dimensión._

 _-_ Oye inútil figura triangular, levántate. – Dijo el castaño pateando el cuerpo del demonio. Una vez que había terminado el ritual.

Tenía las manos con grilletes y cadenas unidas en ambas, las sentía pesadas. Mi cuerpo dolía a diferencia de mi hermano, no me agradaba el dolor. De mi ojo empezó a lagrimear al no poder soportar la humillación y el miedo que empezaba a formarse en mí. - ¿Qué me has… - No termine mi pregunta cuando sentí el golpe de su zapato directo a mí.

\- Es amo Gleeful para ti escoria. – Escupió el castaño. – Apréndetelo esclavo, y bienvenido seas a nuestro mundo.

\- Hermano no seas cruel con nuestro… títere. – Menciono la castaña con una sonrisa llena de malicia. – Esto es una linda muestra de afecto de Gideon. – Se convenció ella misma, viendo al demonio. – Por cierto ¿cuál es su nombre?

\- Esclavo que ¿no? – Dijo con burla.

\- Pensé en morita. – Golpeando con un dedo el cuerpo del demonio. – Incluso tiene un sombrerito ¿Puede ser nuestro sirviente?

\- No soy morita ni esclavo. – Apartando la mano de la niña. – ¡Yo soy William Cipher! – Exclamando con enojo, antes de sentir una presión fuerte en su cuerpo y la sensación de descargas eléctricas.

\- Eres esclavo. – Dijo Dipper. – Y no vuelvas a levantar la mano contra tus dueños.

\- Eso me dolió Will… Si lo vuelves hacer. – Dijo castaña haciendo un mohín en desaprobación de la actitud del demonio. – Te ira mal, en especial con mi hermano Dipper. Por cierto ya me presente. – Mostrando una sonrisa alegre. – Soy Mabel Gleeful. – Volviendo a tocarlo. – Y eres nuestro.

 _No sabía a quién temer más si a la chica que me veía de forma extraña, como un nuevo juguete que acababa de comprar en una juguetería. Oh el chico que lanzaba una mirada de desprecio en sus ojos cian brillantes._

.

.

 **( Tres años después )**

.

.

El demonio de sueño salió de su habitación, mientras flotaba por los pasillos de la mansión antes de redirigirse a la cocina a empezar a preparar el desayuno, para sus amos. No sin antes de llegar a alimentar el cerdo mascota de su querida ama, que tanto aprecio le tenía. Entregándole comida fina como siempre al animal de corral.

\- Sigue comiendo amiguito. – Dijo Will animoso. – Algún día te hare tocino y se lo daré a tu dueña. –Obteniendo como respuesta del animal un chillido de sobresalto.

Una tarea que hacia todos los días como el fiel sirviente de la familia Gleeful. Realizar la preparación de sus alimentos a las horas correspondientes, cumpliendo también sus caprichos por las cosas dulces. Sabía los gustos de los gemelos y sus exigencias.

Tenía que admitir que los primeros días de su encierro no sabía hacer un simple huevo o una sopa casera. Por lo que siempre recibía un castigo por parte de los gemelos, ya sea obligándolo a comer sus propias creaciones o unos cuantos azotes en el "sótano disciplinario" como así lo nombraban el lugar de sus castigos. En lo que terminaba al final del día adolorido de su pequeño cuerpo, unas cuantas contusiones y la temblores que no paraba, hasta el día siguiente.

Will parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de esfumarse ese mal recuerdo, tomo la bandeja con su magia y se dirigió a preparar la mesa depositando los alimentos, en el orden correcto y a quien pertenecía. Termino de preparar la mesa antes de colocar unas rosas blancas en el envase donde se encontraban los floreros. Era algo que le había recordado todos los días la castaña; flores frescas y perfectas denotando su belleza.

Le gustaba pasar el tiempo con ella en el invernadero al ser el único momento del día en que no recibía, ningún tipo de maltrato. Siendo su único momento especial, y observando la faceta agradable de la chica. Aunque se repetía no aprovecharse de ella, ni de su estado vulnerable cuando estaban solos. Por más tentador que fuera.

Se apresuró a terminar su arreglo de mesa. Salió del comedor para dirigirse a las habitaciones, yendo primero a la del gemelo varón, Dipper Gleeful. Observo que en la perrilla de la puerta había una corbata azul claro, por lo que tuvo que hacer su golpeteo a través de un código; dos golpes, una pausa, y otros tres golpes más. Era una señal para saber si estaba con alguien.

\- Entra inútil – Hablo el chico desde adentro.

\- Amo Gleeful el desayuno está listo. – Dijo el demonio temiendo ver a la visitante extra que tenía su amo entre sus brazos, ya que había olvidado por completo que él chico tenía la costumbre de traer a cualquier chica a la mansión, él tenía un enorme pegue con las mujeres para su edad. – Buenos días…

\- Tania – Dijo la morena con rasgos asiáticos. – Es tan lindo, no lo crees Dipsy. – Jalando la mejilla del castaño.

\- Si, si ya lo sé. – Apartando la mano de la mujer, antes de fulminar con una mirada amenazadora a Will. – Espero que este el desayuno listo para ella también.

\- Ehm… si – Diciendo un poco nervioso.

\- Bien porque bajaremos de inmediato. – Aviso el castaño antes de dirigirse con su amante.

\- Discúlpeme.

Salí de inmediato de la habitación, había olvidado que el chico siempre traía un amante cada dos noches o cada vez que quería satisfacer su apetito sexual. A sus 16 años de edad, era el soltero y adolescente más atractivo del pueblo, sin olvidar su fama en los espectáculos junto con melliza en la tienda de telepatía.

Me dirigí a la habitación de la gemela femenina, no tendría que tocar ya que ella debería estar levantada, más con un humor nada agradable. Abrí la puerta para encontrar a la chica en la esquina de la habitación, sentada con las piernas flexionadas hacia su pecho y una manta sobre sus hombros. Por lo que opte por no abrir las cortinas ni el ventanal.

\- Señorita Gleeful… - Dije un poco extrañado por la actitud que tenía la adolescente. – Buenos días el desayuno.

\- No lo quiero. – Respondió.

\- ¿Durmió bien? – Pregunte.

\- ¿Te parece que dormí bien? – Dije con ironía en mi voz. – Esos dos no me dejaron dormir, esos gritos dios… como odio esto, mi hermano y su estúpida amante. No puede ser que cada vez que sale, traiga a cualquier mujer con tetas y un culo. Solo porque se le antojo. – Proteste furiosa. – Apuesto que te pregunto, si le hiciste algo de comer a esa zorra. Y no me mientas esclavo. – Amenazo al demonio.

\- Si lo hizo – Dije sabiendo que de nada me servía mentir. – Y no le tuve nada preparado.

\- Descuida de todos modos no tengo hambre, solo… quiero dormir. - Sujetando el agarre de la manta. – No bajare hasta más tarde. Así que no me molestes.

\- No lo hare. – Respondí.

\- Oye… - Lo llame antes de que se marchara. – No me dejes dormir mucho. Quiero que me hagas almuerzo.

\- Algo en especial.

\- Yo te lo diré cuando me despiertes. – Ocultando un leve sonrojo. – También quiero… que me acompañes a ver las **Freesias*** quiero ver como están.

\- Entonces vendré a levantarla. – Dije antes de verla una última vez.

 _Y así era nuestra relación de cada mañana. Los gemelos estarán peleados por un rato, yo llegare a meter la pata en cualquier momento, se reconciliarían a través de la tortura que me harían pasar por mis torpezas. Después tendrían que realizar en la tarde su show, y más tarde en la noche el amo Gleeful saldría a buscar su nueva conquista o molestar a la rubia en la que ha tenido interés estos últimos 3 años, Pacifica Southeast._

.

.

\- Amo Gleeful la mujer se marchó. – Dije observando una marca de mano en la mejilla del castaño.

\- Sí. – Observando un momento al demonio con desprecio. Ignorando el dolor en su mejilla. – Se molestó porque le dije sus verdades. Aparte ese era el plan una noche. No quería ver su rostro. Ella no tiene importancia.

\- Lo tengo entendido. – Continuando con su trabajo de limpieza.

\- Esclavo ¿Dónde está mi hermana? – Dijo el castaño sin llegar apartar la vista de su lectura. – No la vi en el desayuno.

\- Quiso descansar un poco más. – Dije mientras dejaba de sacudir con un plumero el estante. – Paso una noche… nada agradable. Se veía cansada. – Observando al castaño. – Debería limitar a traer sus visitas nocturnas amo.

\- Eso te dijo o son tus palabras mezcladas otra vez. – Levantando una ceja en espera de la respuesta del demonio azulado.

\- No sabría expresar lo que me dijo. – Dije un poco preocupado. – Ella puede ser un poco emocional. Pero también tuvo la culpa amo. Solo le pido que limite sus visitas nocturnas.

\- Estas insinuando que está en su histeria femenina otra vez. Y yo soy el causante de sus problemas. – Diciendo en tono de burla. – Tienes agallas pequeño azulado. – Cerrando su libro. – Sabes tengo ganas de sacarme esta presión, estoy un poco cabreado por el pequeño golpe que me dio aquella mujer, y veo que acostándome con esas mujeres no sirve. – Creando una cadena luminosa en el pequeño triangulo. - ¿Quieres divertirte un poco Will? Hace un tiempo que no pasamos por el "sótano disciplinario" no ¿crees?

\- Pero en un momento… debo subir a ver a la señorita. No ha comido nada. Y le prometí… – Dije con mi ojo lagrimeando y temblando.

\- Eso no me importa. – Jalando de la cadena. – Solo será una lección.

.

.

Mabel se había despertado un poco molesta buscando a su alrededor un reloj para ver la hora, observando que ya había pasado casi del mediodía y la mitad de la tarde, eran en si las 5 de la tarde. Se levantó molesta cambiándose las ropas inmediatamente, y colocándose su traje con el que se presentaría en el show; cepillo su cabello largo y ondulado, un poco de maquillaje y perfume. Se admiró un momento antes de salir de su habitación. Estaba lo bastante molesta como para gritarle de todo a su sirviente.

Bajando por las escaleras, visualizo a su hermano que salía del sótano tras de él, cerrando la puerta. Fijo su vista en sus manos que estaba limpiándose con un pañuelo. Llamándole la atención de no ver la presencia del demonio azul.

\- Dipper… - Pronuncie su nombre antes de ver el color rojo oscuro en sus palmas.

\- Mabel regreso en un momento, iré a cambiarme. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Toda esta liberación me ayudó mucho. – Ejercitando sus brazos de un lado a otro. – Parece que hoy tendremos muchos clientes.

\- Y el esclavo. – Cruzando los brazos. – ¿Dónde está esa figura torpe? tenía que haberme despertado hace unas horas.

\- Oh ese inútil. – Caminando para subir a las escaleras. – Le di una pequeña lección, trato de revelarse contra mí.

\- Sabes que lo necesitamos en esta función. – Me excuse ocultando mi preocupación, pero ya sabía lo que le había hecho. – Tan siquiera puede levantarse…

\- No por un buen rato. – Dijo en tono burlón. Antes de terminar de subir y entrar a su habitación.

Una vez que estaba sola la chica se apresuró a ir al sótano bajando las escaleras, caminando unos cuantos pasos deteniéndose, para dirigir su mirada al demonio que estaba en su apariencia humana, con la ropa rasgada y encadenado. Debajo de él un pentagrama y manchas de su propia sangre, que habían comenzado a secarse en la baldosa de piedra. Camino lentamente hasta llegar al demonio de sueño.

\- Oye morita… - Lo llame por su apodo, pensando que se molestaría, pero no obtuve respuesta. – Hey… Will – Acercándose al demonio de cabello azulado para depositar una mano en su barbilla y levantar su rostro, dándole pequeños golpecitos. – Will, Will ¿puedes escucharme?

\- Señorita… no debes estar aquí. – Mostrando una sonrisa débil. – Luego podrá castigarme, ando un poco agotado.

\- Idiota. – Soltó sus cadenas antes de atraparlo pero por inercia, termino cayendo junto con él al sentir su peso y tamaño cubriéndola. Quedando atrapada debajo de él. - ¡Will! – Exclame un poco adolorida por el golpe de mis caderas contra al piso de piedra. - ¿Puedes levantarte? – Sintiendo las mejillas un poco calientes al sentir su contacto muy cerca de ella. – Will, te duele… - Dije mostrando una mirada cristalina, sintiéndome confundida no sabía que sentir al tenerlo cerca.

La castaña seguía inmóvil bajo su cuerpo escuchándolo respirar pesado, sintiendo su pecho elevarse y tocar el suyo. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era si llegara a escuchar el golpeteo insistente en su corazón, que no paraba de latir. Vio de cerca su rostro un poco por encima del suyo, las magulladuras y los cortes en su mejilla. Con sus brazos los paso por encima de la espalda del peli azul sintiendo lo fresco de los cortes y laceraciones recientes. Levanto su palma para ver el color rojizo entre sus dedos, la sensación de tocar algo viscoso y caliente. Se limpió la mano con la parte de su traje, importándole poco que se manchara o se arruinara. Se quedó quieta junto con su cuerpo por un buen rato. Su rostro estaba sonrojado de tan solo verlo, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo había rehuido de él, a tal punto de mantener cierta distancia. Siempre inventando una excusa para no mostrar algún indicio de sentimientos hacia el demonio de sueño. Desde aquella vez cuando tenía 13 años.

Will abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose un poco al sentir un cuerpo caliente y blando debajo del suyo. Levanto la cabeza para ver a la chica debajo suyo al igual que el con la mirada abierta y las mejillas rojas. Siendo abrazado por la castaña. – Ama Gleeful… - Dije antes de ver en la posición indecorosa en la que nos encontrábamos. Apartándome inmediatamente de ella. – Perdone me no fue mi intención. Estaba muy cansando yo… no le hice nada.

\- Tú fuiste el idiota que se tumbó encima de mí. – Tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. – Puedes moverte.

\- Necesito descansar. – Sentándose un momento en el piso. – Solo será un momento. Si me lo permites.

\- De acuerdo. – Gruñendo su estómago.

\- Señorita tiene hambre. – Hablando temeroso pero sin llegar a soltar una pequeña risa. – Lo siento.

\- Tal vez, pero es tu culpa. – Dije molesta mientras hacia un leve puchero. – Levántate. – Tomándolo del brazo para impulsar al demonio a levantarse y mantenerse de pie, viendo cómo se tambaleaba un poco. – Coloca tus manos sobre mis hombros, necesitare que camines un poco. Tampoco no me hagas hacer doble esfuerzo, estas muy alto y pesado.

\- Está siendo muy considerada conmigo Srta. Gleeful. – Sujetándose por detrás de sus hombros para utilizarla como medio de apoyo, caminando a paso lento. - Pero ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – Subiendo las escaleras de uno en uno, antes de salir del sótano.

\- A mi habitación.

\- Si, su habitación es muy limpia y todo… ¡espere! A su habitación, no puede. Él amo Gleeful no lo aprobaría. – Sonando preocupado mientras lanzaba miradas alrededor. – Yo puedo moverme a la mía, allá esta. – Apuntando la puerta de abajo.

\- No, te iría a buscar mi hermano. Parece que no planea esta salir noche después de que terminemos la función. – Obligando subir al demonio por las otras escaleras. – Descuida hoy te doy permiso, aparte por derecho me perteneces.

\- Pero… - Sintiendo su rostro curvar una sonrisa ligera, antes de que empezara a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas por su ojo. – Es demasiada gentileza.

\- Después me lo pagaras con un pastel alemán de cuatro chocolates, que sea mouse y con moras frescas importadas de Holanda.

\- Oh… - Quedando mi rostro en blanco.

Llegando a la habitación el peli azul se acercó a pararse en la mitad de la habitación, antes de escuchar el golpe de la puerta y el suave click del pestillo de la manija. Viendo como la castaña se acercaba a él y tomaba su brazo con delicadeza jalando del chaleco destruido que portaba el demonio, para guiarlo a dirección hacia su cama y después empujarlo obligándolo a sentarse. El peli azul solo trago grueso al sentir el colchón tamaño queen, y las suaves sabanas de algodón color crema. Mientras que la castaña se acercaba para tomar de las solapas de su abrigo que estaba desecho.

\- Tienes que quitarte esto. – Eliminando el estorboso traje y su chaleco que tenían un enorme agujero por la espalda y despedazados por los lados. – Mi hermano puede ser algo bruto en sus castigos. Siempre ha tenido ese deseo por despedazar y destruir cualquier cosa.

\- Descuide estoy acostumbrado.

Escucho unos golpeteos de su puerta, abandonando un momento al demonio se acercó para abrir y ver a su hermano, con la puerta medio abierta.

\- ¿Qué asunto tienes? – Dijo malhumorada.

\- Metiste al bastardo a tu habitación y tenemos un show en 15 minutos. – Dijo su gemelo. – Vamos.

\- No tengo ganas, hazlo tú solo. Aparte tengo hambre y necesito descansar de tus horribles sonidos bestiales, que hiciste con la zorra de anoche. – Dije sin ánimos y bostezando. – Puedes entretenerlos esta noche. Tienes el encanto. – Picando sus cachetes en burla.

\- ¿Qué hay de él? – Observando con odio al demonio que estaba sentado en su cama.

\- Me hará compañía esta noche, así como traes a las zorras cada noche. Pues yo traeré al mío. – Curvando una sonrisa llena de descaro. – Nos divertiremos así que no molestes. - Cerrando la puerta en su cara. Mientras lance una risa corta.

Will no presto mucha atención y solo trato de ignorar lo que dijo su dueña, volviendo a ver como se acercaba a él.

\- Termina de quitarte la camisa y deja tu ropa en el suelo. – Ordeno.

Se desabrocho los botones que quedaban de su camisa roía y despedazada juntándola a las demás piezas de ropa, quedando al descubierto su piel pálida; mostrando las contusiones recientes, golpes, cortes y laceraciones en los costados de su espalda baja. La castaña miro con detenimiento cada daño que se le había infligido al demonio. Camino cerca de él para arrodillarse enfrente, Will se asustó un poco, sintiendo sus mejillas convertirse en un rojo intenso por la posición. Después de verla sacar de su cama una caja donde decía la leyenda "No tocar" abriendo su contenido para sacar un botiquín color metálico.

\- ¿Qué pensaste pervertido? – Dijo en tono de broma la chica.

\- Nada. – Tratando de calmar el sonrojo en su cara.

Se levantó saltando a un lado del sujeto mientras eliminaba sus tacones a su paso, le dirigió una mirada seria, abriendo el botiquín para sacar algunas torundas, gasas, vendas, unas pinzas y una botella de antiséptico.

\- Acércate. – Golpeando a un lado de ella un espacio. – Ven.

\- Puedo yo solo. – Conociendo que ella era brusca cuando se trataba de curar sus heridas. – Aparte no quiero ensuciar más su cama.

\- Cállate no pedí tu opinión, he dicho que vengas. – Volviendo a ordenar.

El demonio se acercó lo suficiente para quedar a unos centímetros cerca de la adolescente. Miro cuidadoso como empapaba el algodón sin tener un poco de atención, de que se derramaba el líquido de la botella. Sin exprimir el restante lo paso húmedo por la herida abierta, haciendo que Will solo se mordiera el labio y ahogada un pequeño grito de dolor, sonando más a un gruñido. Sintiendo el ardor del antiséptico como hacia contacto con sus heridas, vio de reojo como la castaña colocaba una gasa sobre las heridas abiertas, antes de tomar una venda e ir envolviendo su torso y parte de su espalda, pasándola por sus hombros. Una vez terminado su labor, admiro el mal vendaje y la horrible curación que hizo sin olvidar las manchas que se traspasaban encima del vendaje. Pero noto que embozaba una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo, como si lo que hubiera hecho fuera su más grande logro.

\- Señorita no tenía que hacerlo, en un momento me regeneraba. Sabe que esto es inútil en mí. – Dije interrumpiendo su momento de gloria.

\- Solo quería hacerlo. – Haciendo un leve puchero. Tomando otro algodón para pasarlo sobre el rostro de Will que tenía cortes en la mejillas.

\- ¡Auch! – Exclame de dolor nuevamente. – Señorita eso duele.

\- Estoy limpiando la sangre seca, mira. – Mostrando el algodón. – Tienes bastante. – Tocando su parche de triangulo invertido. - ¿Puedes quitártelo?

\- No. – Respondí apartando el algodón. – Puedo limpiarme. – Dije secamente antes de quitarle el material.

\- Lo sé, no tienes que molestarte. – Se volvió agachar para volver a hurgar en la caja y sacar de ahí una tetera eléctrica, una botella de agua, y dos sopas instantáneas tipo ramen. – Tengo hambre. – Mostrando una sonrisita. – Te compartiré de algo delicioso y glorioso que no volverás a comer en tu vida.

Vi cada movimiento que hacía, desde instalar la tetera eléctrica hasta colocar el agua caliente en el recipiente de las sopas. Y por mi mente paso, aquellos momentos en que esta mujer rechazaba comer o cenar los días que estaba molesta; yo preocupándome por que muriera de inanición o que anduviera haciendo dieta nuevamente. Ahora todo estaba claro, ella tenía alimentos de emergencia o mejor dicho comida nada saludable. Fueron los 3 minutos más interesantes, que se pudiera decir.

La castaña se acercó con el plato de sopa extendiéndolo para que pudiera tomarlo. Ella abrió el suyo admirando el platillo con un brillo en sus ojos, tomando el sobre y vertiendo el condimento anexo que venía, antes de empezar a comerlo animadamente y degustando con satisfacción los fideos instantáneos.

\- Esto me gusta. – Comiendo cada bocado.

Will la imito probando lo que traía feliz a la chica; saboreo la textura de la pasta de los fideos un poco cocidos, la sensación salada y acida del caldo de… lo que parecía ser de camarón y cangrejo, tenía un condimento picante, pero adictivo. Tomo un bocado de lo que parecía ser imitación de carne de camarón, aunque sabía bien que era soya. Probó nuevamente el caldo sintiendo la sensación caliente, casi terminándolo. Se relamió los labios antes de darse cuenta que se había terminado el plato de sopa. Volteo su rostro para ver a la chica un poco sorprendida por su rapidez en devorarse la sopa instantánea.

\- Sabe bien, ¿hay más? – Extendiendo el plato, mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Sí… - Dije con un ligero sonrojo en mis mejillas. – En la caja.

Grave error el demonio tomo los envases y empezó a prepararlos, esperando impaciente a que estuvieran listas. Viendo cómo se mordía el dedo con insistencia.

\- Veo que te gustaron. – Dijo la chica comiendo su sopa.

\- Yo solo quiero grabarme los ingredientes. – Mentí al no quitar los ojos de mi nueva adicción.

\- De acuerdo. – Mirando como el demonio comía felizmente las sopas, como si de una golosina se tratase. Antes de observar que había acabado con la mitad de la reserva. - ¡Oye! Eso tendría que haberme durado un mes.

\- Le traeré más. – Dije contento. Comiendo la sopa que aún no estaba terminada de cocer. – Creo que todavía faltaba.

\- No deberías apurar el tiempo. – Mostrando una sonrisa de lado. – Oye aun te duele.

\- Descuide me recupero rápido. – Comiendo otro bocado de la sopa. – Señorita esto ha estado comiendo todo este tiempo. – Señalando el envase.

La castaña soltó un resoplido antes de mirar con melancolía el envase en sus manos. – Ese chico estúpido me… dio a comer esto. En nuestra primera cita, por primera vez me sentía feliz de que alguien me tratara de esa forma. Sin que se asustara de mi familia, o que me hablara de forma normal, sin llegar a tratarme tan formalmente. – Dejando el envase en la mesita de noche. – Algo tonto.

\- No lo es. – Dije con algo de celos al mirar el plato entres mis manos. Pensando que era un recuerdo del albino pecoso. - Lo extraña.

\- No hay manera, ese chico es cosa del pasado. Le prometí no volver a molestarlo. – Tirándome en la cama de lo calmado que se sentía mi estómago. – Will…

\- Mmh… - Hice un sonido con la boca llena terminando el envase. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Ven.

Me acerque para ver como la chica me extendía sus brazos insistentemente. Mi mirada estaba fija en su expresión… aquel gesto que desconocía pero que había visto cuando estaba con cierta persona, mi hermano.

\- Podrías abrazarme. - Diciendo con ternura.

\- No soy él. – Dije fríamente. – Recuerde que los afectos están prohibidos para mí. Él amo Gleeful se lo ha dicho claramente.

\- Solo hazlo. – Abriendo mis brazos para recibirlo.

\- No lo hare, usted no sabe las consecuencias que implica.

\- Al diablo con eso, yo tomare el riesgo de mis acciones. – Levantándose para abrazarlo. – Solo por esta noche, no quiere hacerlo. Puedes divertirse conmigo, me puedes usar a tu conveniencia. Usted no lo desea. – Acariciando su pecho. – Le doy permiso.

\- Lo siento. – Apartándola. – Solo que es muy joven. Le pido que se detenga.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces? – Reprochando al peli azul. – Él no dudaría en hacerlo. Como aquella vez.

\- Porque fue un error esa vez. – Dije amargadamente. – Aparte él no te reconocía. – Una bofetada fuerte sintió en su mejilla acompañada de una mirada azul oscuro que guardaba rencor. – No te amaba. Te confundió, al igual que yo cometí un error esa noche.

\- Te odio… - Dije tristemente. – Odio esa apariencia tuya, vuelve a tu miserable forma.

\- Lo hare. – Dije molesto. – Gracias… por atender mis heridas.

\- Cuando esto termine… te vas de mi habitación por la mañana. – Ignorando al sujeto antes de cubrirse con una manta.

El demonio volvió a transformarse en un triángulo dirigiéndole una mirada fría a su dueña. Aquella atmosfera de paz que habían creado hace un momento, se había disuelto. Permanecieron en silencio durante toda la noche sin llegar a dirigirse la palabra. Y como lo había prometido, a la mañana siguiente salió de su habitación.

.

.

 **(Días después de la liberación de Bill)**

.

.

\- Regresaste – Dije sentándome en el sofá. - ¿Quién te libero hermano?

\- Estrella fugaz – Mostrando una sonrisa, tomando de su Martini. – ¿Día libre?

\- El amo Gleeful está ocupado con cierta persona. Y su hermana acaba de prohibirme verla. – Sonando con una voz llena de pocos ánimos.

\- Que trágica tu vida. – Burlándome de él. - A veces me pregunto cómo es que terminaste así. Siendo el esclavo de unos gemelos tan molestos. Si tan solo no fueras tan blando con ellos. Y quebraras sus gemas.

\- Que me dices de ti. Creaste el Raromagedón que por cierto solo te duro tu fiestecita una semana, sin olvidar que fuiste encerrado en una estatua de piedra por cuánto ¿tres años? O espera la mejor parte. Hiciste un trato con AXOLOT y cediste casi la mitad de tus dimensiones. Me sorprende que no te haya quitado la de tus queridos gemelos, ¿Cómo se llama esa familia? Así los Pines. – Molestando al demonio rubio.

\- Eso no importa, lo puedo recuperar en un instante. – Pasándose una mano sobre el pelo rebelde. – Y todo será con ayuda de cierta chica. – Evocando la ilusión de la castaña de alegres suéteres. – Engañarla será fácil, es una chica soñadora y algo enamoradiza.

\- Planeas jugar con sus sentimientos – Mirando la imagen de la castaña en su ilusión, me hacía sentir extraño, recordando a mi dueña.

\- En cierto modo. – Haciendo desaparecer la imagen. – Puedes creerlo me libero de mi prisión de piedra y ahora de la estúpida prisión de Sixer. Solo con tal de ayudar a su hermano en la cita con cierta rubia.

\- ¡Tú fuiste el culpable de mi castigo, tú robaste al amo Gleeful! – Mostrándome molesto con la sensación de lagrimeo en mi rostro. – Ese día fue un problema grande, casi me hace picadillo.

\- Tranquilízate solo hurte su diario de casanova y un poco de su ropa. Tiene la misma estatura que Pino, y que coincidencia que tienen interés en Llama. – Lanzándole un pañuelo al demonio. – De todos modos estás acostumbrado a esos tratos.

\- A diferencia de ti odio sentir dolor, pero me causa curiosidad al infligirlo en otros. – Aclare antes de levantarme y caminar un poco. – Volverás a las andadas con tus secuaces.

\- Por el momento no, mi entretenimiento está concentrado en cierta persona.

\- Trata de no involucrarte demasiado en tu objetivo. – Diciendo en tono serio. – Me debo de retirar.

\- Aun sigues molesto por lo de la última vez. – Observando su copa con poco interés. – Relájate solo fue un error.

\- El estar ebrio no fue un error de confundir a mi dueña con otra chica.

\- Tú también participaste.

\- Solo fue un error. – Admitiendo parte de su culpa.

Saliendo de la habitación camino por los extensos pasillos del castillo, había cambiado la estructura de Fearamid, pero algunas habían permanecido intactas hasta el momento de su partida. Se detuvo un momento en una habitación de interés, aquella biblioteca oscura y deteriorada. Antes de regresar a su dimensión.

 **( F )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Hace tres años atrás)**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaban en una pequeña celebración antes de que Bill pusiera en marcha su último paso para crear el Raromagedón en su dimensión, ese día Will había llegado acompañado de los gemelos Gleeful. No era la primera vez que visitaban la dimensión de Bill Cipher, en realidad era la tercera vez.

Los gemelos como siempre veían los alrededores y jugaban investigando como siempre su castillo, mientras que Will andaba detrás de ellos.

\- Te llevara una eternidad atraparlos. – Dijo Bill. – Relájate es seguro este lugar. Tienen sus propios poderes para defenderse. – Invocando una botella y dos copas. – Mañana será el día en que pondré en marcha mi gran plan, para conseguir la última pieza. Esa grieta multidimensional. – Reía un poco alocado, mientras tenia encadenado a un sujeto inconsciente.

\- Es eso lo que veo ahí. Un guardia del tiempo ¿Dónde encontraste uno? – Dijo Will un poco impresionado. – Bill si él bebe tiempo se entera.

\- Lo sé es un riesgo, para mí en mi situación actual. – Tomando un poco de su copa. – Pero no me quedaba otra opción, aparte el tipo es un ingenuo, algo tonto y descuidado. Si todo marcha bien y consigo la grieta, me valdrá lo que venga después.

\- Te veo confiado. – Tomando un sorbo. – Utilizando una bebida fuerte, evitare no tomar tanto.

\- Vamos Will solo por esta vez.

Una niña se acercó a los dos sujetos interrumpiéndolos en su conversación, mientras saltaba al brazo del hombre de cabello azul. Aferrándose fuertemente a su brazo.

\- Tengo hambre ¡quiero pudin! – Dijo la castaña antes de balancearse sobre su brazo, mientras reía. – Vamos levántate morita.

\- Mocosa te he dicho que no interrumpas en la charla de dos adultos. – Dijo el rubio con irritación en su voz. – Así que largo.

\- No quiero. – Dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio al rubio y una sonrisa de forma engreída. – Y Will me preparada mi pudin. Y Bill no lo va impedir.

\- Mabel en un momento lo hago. – Dijo de forma nerviosa antes de apartar sus manos delicadamente.

\- Pero lo quiero ahora. – Cruzando sus brazos.

\- No puede ser que una niña 13 años te tenga así hermano. – Dijo Bill. – Enana vuelve con tu hermano o prefieres jugar en una dimensión de pesadillas.

\- No ira a una dimensión Bill. – Dijo Will.

\- Es totalmente seguro, Fordsy ya estuvo allí y regreso sano y salvo a su dimensión.

\- Billy eres molesto. – Tomando el brazo del rubio para igual balancearse de un lado a otro. – Bill, Bill, Bill eres un nacho feo ~ – Canto para molestarlo.

\- Te propongo un juego Estrella fugaz dos – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de malicia. – Búscame otra botella pero que sea de mi gusto, y te concederé un trato libre de engaños, sin que pida nada a cambio. ¿Suena bien?

\- De acuerdo. – Iba alejarse corriendo pero fue retenida por mano del rubio.

\- Espera Estrella no he terminado, si usted rompe algo. Me molestare mucho con usted así que sea cuidadosa. – Lanzando su advertencia.

\- Sí – Viendo que ya no era retenida para ir corriendo, hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su reserva de botellas.

\- Sabes que no tienes ni una botella favorita. – Dije viendo la mirada de maldad en mi hermano.

\- Ssh… arruinaras el juego. – Dijo en tono burlesco. – Aparte es una noche para celebrar. Bebe conmigo hermano.

\- Por cierto, ella no es Estrella fugaz. – Dije molesto, mientras tomaba un sorbo de la copa. – Deja de llamarla así.

\- Tienes un nombre especial.

\- No… - La verdad si tenía uno pero jamás se lo diría.

 _Habían transcurrido más de dos horas y no había señales de la niña, vi que había aparecido el otro gemelo con un rostro que refleja enojo._

El gemelo se acercó antes de atraerme con su poder de telequinesis plantándome en el suelo. Y ver su mirada de desprecio.

\- ¿Donde esta ella? Habla inútil esclavo. – Hablo casi amenazando.

\- ¡Pino! – Se levantó el rubio un poco tambaleando, antes de llegar con el castaño. - Pino, usted siempre fue un dolor de cabeza. Siempre estropeando mis planes, y sin olvidar que junto con Sixer son el duo de cerebritos más odiados. – Abrazando al chico. – Mañana será el día en que tú y Sixer la pasaran muy mal, yo lo sé. Confió en mis planes.

\- Mabel ¿Dónde está? - Volvió a preguntar al peli azul al no saber de qué hablaba el rubio.

-Bill la envió hacer una búsqueda de una botella. – Diciendo un poco temeroso antes de darse cuenta del tiempo que le había tomado. – Iré a buscarla.

\- Más te vale o estarás un mes en el sótano. – Soltando al demonio.

\- Pino que rudo eres. – Cacareando mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros. – Descuida planeo torturarte un poco después de que suelte mi apocalipsis por todo el mundo. Solo tienes que entregarme una piececita pequeña.

\- ¿Que tanto dice? – Sin entender nada de lo que decía.

\- Solo bebió más de la cuenta. – Dijo Will. – Podría pedirle un favor… - Temiendo a lo que le pediría a su amo, y si es que se lo cumpliera. – Solo llévelo a descansar en cualquiera de las habitaciones, no importa cual.

\- Si no aparece mi hermana, serán 2 meses en el sótano. – Tomando del abrigo al rubio, jalándolo por el pasillo. – Vamos Cipher.

\- Pino acurruquémonos muy juntos, muy juntitos. – Abrazando al chico.

\- Will mejor dicho serán 3 meses si no veo a Mabel. – Dijo Dipper con una venita que sobre salía de su marca de nacimiento.

Había ido a la habitación donde deberían estar las botellas de reserva, o lo que quedaba antes de ver destruido los estantes y el derrame grande de licor sobre el piso. Mi rostro palideció sabiendo que esto no le agradaría a mi hermano. De repente escuche el sonido de un lloriqueo venir un poco cerca del estante. Encontrando ahí a la castaña, encogida con las piernas flexionadas y con la ropa manchada, y sus manos cubriendo su rostro.

\- Aquí esta señorita Gleeful. – Hable suavemente arrodillándome para quedar a la altura de la pequeña. - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Está herida? ¿Le duele algo? ¿Se lastimo?

\- Yo… lo rompí… Bill se va molestar nuevamente. – Sollozando entre lágrimas. – Él se enojara.

\- No lo hará. – Mintiendo, ya que sabía que estaría molesto. – Ven aquí hay que limpiarla.

\- Pero la botella. – Dijo la niña aun tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas. – No la conseguí.

\- Oye no vale la pena. – Dijo calmadamente. – Olvida lo que te pidió.

\- Pero… - Observando el desastre.

\- Descuide yo lo arreglo. – Dijo el demonio. – Le propongo un trato, yo limpio este lugar y no diremos una palabra a tu hermano. – Temiendo que cumpliera con la amenaza de su castigo. – Pero necesito que se limpie, creo que empaque su vestido turquesa favorito.

\- Will… ¿Qué quieres a cambio? – Observando los ojos del demonio.

\- Mm… Lo que la señorita Mabel desee darme. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- No estas siendo justo. – Dijo un poco molesta, detestando la actitud del demonio azul. – Yo tuve la culpa. Sé que mi hermano te va regañar.

\- Bueno en eso tiene razón. – Riendo un poco al recordar los odiosos castigos que me implicaban los gemelos. – Pero puede darme lo que sea… - Fue interrumpido cuando sintió las manos suaves de la castaña sobre sus mejillas, sintiendo su contacto cálido. – Mabel.

La castaña solo acerco inocentemente su rostro al suyo, estaban a unos milímetros cerca de sus labios. – Will… - Pronuncio su nombre suavemente antes de juntar sus labios con los suyos dándole un beso tímido y corto. Cerrando sus ojos para evitar ver su rostro, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecerse. El demonio se sobresaltó un poco sintiendo su contacto, se separó un poco. Antes de abrir los ojos y ver la expresión de sorpresa del peli azul. – No me mires de esa forma. Quería hacerlo. – Sintiendo una enorme vergüenza al sentirse incomoda por la mirada azul del chico. – Will me estas escuchando.

Will solo atino a envolver sus brazos en la cintura y en su espalda, viendo que no oponía resistencia, cobrando el valor que necesitaba se acercó nuevamente a ella para besarla. Sintiéndola tensarse un poco entre sus brazos, así que comenzó despacio en sus movimientos, mientras que sus manos les daban pequeños masajes que la hacían tranquilizarla. De pronto la acorralo en aquella pared, teniendo más cercanía deseando probarla más, degustando de sus labios como si de un dulce se tratara. Sintió las manos de la pequeña rodear su cuello, el beso se hizo más intenso entre ellos. Will introdujo su lengua explorando la boca de la preadolescente, el sabor le resultaba embriagador. La sintió inexperta al mover su lengua junto con la suya. Escucho un gemido entre sus bocas y fue lo suficiente para hacerlo volver a la realidad, tuvo que separarse antes de que continuara más con el beso. Viendo el rostro rojizo de su ama mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento; su respiración era rápida y apenas se mantenía apoyada aferrándose a su cuello. El demonio solo se apartó bruscamente sus manos de su cuerpo.

\- Perdón. – Dije antes de levantarme y ofrecer una mano a la chica que seguía sentada en el suelo. – No lo volveré hacer. Solo olvídelo recibiré mi castigo más tarde.

La chica no pronuncio ni una palabra, solo se dejó guiar fuera de la habitación. Antes de hacer lo que le ordeno el demonio, según lo acordado. Volteo a verlo con el rostro sonrojado.

\- Yo… - Quería preguntar la intención de porque le había regresado el beso, pero no salían las palabras. La castaña quería saber sus sentimientos.

\- Fue un error Srta. Mabel solo olvídelo. – Evitando su mirada.

Sentía un pequeño dolor en su pecho, pero asintió con la cabeza. – Iré a cambiarme. – Alejándose del demonio.

Will en cambio se tomó el tiempo para limpiar la habitación y tratar de reconstruir las botellas, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel beso que le había dado.

\- Es imposible. – Dije contento. – Pero sabía tan bien. – Pasándose la lengua por los labios, recordando el sabor de la pequeña. – Me conformo con esto.

Terminando de limpiar la habitación el peli azul se fue a revisar que los gemelos estuvieran en la habitación de huéspedes. Para su sorpresa solo había encontrado al amo Gleeful dormido, mientras que la chica se encontraba ausente de su cama. Esto le llamo la atención ya que se había grabado el horario de cada actividad que hacían los gemelos, pero al no encontrar a su dueña en la habitación. Le hizo sentirse extraño y con una sensación desagradable.

Siguió caminando por los pasillos del castillo, hasta que escucho unos sonidos provenientes de la biblioteca. Me adentre para ver en el interior deteniéndome en uno de los estantes y observar a mi hermano sentado en un sillón, y a la pequeña delante de él.

\- Entonces destruiste mi reserva, y crees que no me daría cuenta. – Soltando una risa risueña. – Que niña tan traviesa.

\- Lo siento Billy.

\- Descuida Estrella fugaz. – Acercándose a tomar a la chica entre sus brazos. Y colocarla en su regazo. Empezando acariciar su espalda. – A ti no te hare daño, no en realidad estarás bien en un lugar donde yo solo podre tenerte. – Abrazando a la pequeña. – Un lugar donde podrás tener todo.

\- Espera… Bill, porque me quieres tener. – Dijo un poco asustada. – Es broma.

\- Estrella fugaz - Acariciando su pelo. – Puedes quedarte conmigo, deje a Pino, a Sixer, a Fez y todos esos molestos humanos. Mañana será el momento y la necesito a mi lado. – Besando su mejilla. – Mi estrella fugaz...

\- Bill – Dijo la castaña. - ¿Por qué me dices Estrella fugaz? Donde esta Will… - Llame con temor. – Sabes que a él no le agrada la idea de acompañarlo a una dimensión.

\- Usted siempre dando excusas innecesarias. – Riendo. – Ya olvido nuestro primer beso, oh claro que fue por accidente en el cuerpo de Pino.

\- Bill de que hablas. – Dijo extrañada la castaña tratando de zafarse de su abrazo.

\- No quiere quedarse. – Tomando su mentón. – Vamos Estrella porque siempre huye de mí. – Plantando un beso en sus labios.

Tratando de separarse del agarre del rubio con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada funcionaba. Por lo que tuvo que rendirse y tratar de dejarse llevar por el beso forzoso del demonio. Opto por un momento cerrar sus ojos y tratar de evitar la situación; se imaginó que quien la besaba en ese momento era su sirviente, Will. Por lo que rodeo sus brazos en el cuello del rubio.

Will solo observo todo, desatando accidentalmente dentro de la habitación su poder. Tornando el lugar frío y una emoción igual a la depresión. Por lo que Bill se dio cuenta de su presencia, sintiendo temblar entre sus brazos a la castaña, y tal vez enfriando su cabeza al darse cuenta de su error al sentir los todavía efectos del alcohol.

\- Esto debe ser una horrible broma. – Dijo el rubio antes de poner a dormir a la chica. – ¿Enserio? – Mirando a la dirección del estante donde se encontraba oculto el demonio azul. – Es un error. – Entregándole a la chica como si fuera un saco de papas, para que pudiera tomarla entre sus brazos.- Mierda Will, no puedes convertir el lugar en un congelador. Y ella… - Chasqueando la lengua con desaprobación.

\- Ella no es tu Estrella fugaz, lo sabes bien. – Aferrando mí agarre al cuerpo inconsciente de la chica. – Ella es Mabel Gleeful idiota.

\- Primero no fue mi culpa y dos la culpa la tienen las botellas de vino. – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa llena de culpa. – Puede que me haya confundido de chica. Pero debo admitir que odio sus ojos, son casi idénticos a los tuyos a excepción de que estos son más brillantes. Mientras que los tuyo hermano son oscuros y perversos.

\- Bill… ella no sabe de la existencia de la otra chica que es idéntica. - Respondiéndole. – Los dos no lo saben, ni de lo que harás en su dimensión.

\- Pues será mejor que les digas la verdad, oh empezaran a buscar. Por ejemplo… Pino dos, está investigando y sé muy bien que no aguanta ni una broma.

\- Eres el diablo.

\- Gracias por el halago y quisiera serlo.

\- Yo les diré en su momento. – Llevando a la chica a su habitación.

\- Sabes que es tu oportunidad para quebrar su gema. – Dijo Bill.

\- Es mi decisión. – Dijo Will.

 **( F )**

 **.**

.

.

.

Will había regresado nuevamente a visitar a su hermano encontrándolo en la biblioteca mientras leía algunos libros, relacionado a las actividades humanas. Se acercó a sentarse en un banco tomando uno de los libros apilados cuidadosamente a su lado.

\- Te empeñas en destruir a la familia Pines. – Viendo el título del libro que decía, "Como entender a una adolescente". – Problemas con tu plan.

\- Y no tienes que limpiar alguna chimenea o lavar los platos. – Dejando a un lado el libro que leía.

\- Muy gracioso – Mostrando una expresión neutra. – Estoy sospechando de que mi amo tiene problemas, y no nada más él.

\- Es raro que en su dimensión haya problemas. – Haciendo aparecer una tetera y dos tazas. – ¿Y vienes aquí por?

\- Tal vez vengan los gemelos a visitarlo, aunque no le agrade la idea.

\- Alojo. – Frunciendo el ceño. – No me agrada tener a esos mocosos.

\- No sabría cuando llegarían. Me imagino que hasta que toleren un cierto punto el problema.

Estaban un momento en silencio hasta que Bill decidió hablar.

\- Estrella fugaz estuvo en peligro. – Soltó la frase Bill. Prosiguiendo a hablar lo sucedido. – Unos bastardos quisieron aprovecharse, drogándola e intentando pasarse de listos al querer llegar más con ella. Dijeron que era una más en su lista. La lastimaron física y emocionalmente. – Cerrando el libro volteo a ver a su hermano. – Descuida ellos están bajo tierra, me encargue personalmente de enviarlos a sus destinos, dos al infierno y el otro con mi buen amigo.

\- Bueno es algo sorprendente que tuvieras compasión hacia una humana. – Dije un poco extrañado por la actitud del rubio.

\- Me encargue de atender sus heridas.

\- Está bien. – Aprobando cada acción. Aunque desconocía al demonio frente a mí. – Todo es parte del plan. Ganar confianza.

\- La bese por impulso. – Mostrando una sonrisa de culpa. – Y tal vez quería llevarla a otro nivel, pero con su condición. Pues no podía obligarla, es mejor cuidarla bien antes del momento. Prepararla seria lo correcto.

\- ¡Definitivamente no! – Golpeando la pila de libros. – No puede involucrarse con una humana, no puede marcarla.

\- Ya la marque. – Sacando la lengua. – Crees que soy estúpido, sé que marcaste también a esa mocosa. – Dirigiendo una mirada fija al peli azul. - A la tierna edad de 13. Que atrevido.

\- Fue un accidente. – Mostrando un rubor en su rostro.

\- Solo necesitabas un detonante, rey cobarde. – Burlándose del peli azul. – Apuesto que ni te rechazo esa vez.

\- Sabes que tienes algo de culpa. – Mostrando una sonrisa cínica. – De todos modos ella ya sabe, lo de la otra dimensión donde tú perteneces. Y por qué le decías de esa forma.

\- Cierto. – Admitiendo la culpa. – Solo evita perder los estribos Will.

\- Tu tampoco los pierdas Bill. – Desafiándolo. – Escuche que los humanos son frágiles.

.

.

 **(Situación Actual)**

.

.

Will se encontraba en la habitación de Bill observando cuidadosamente como se terminaba de arreglar. En cambio él aún conservaba su apariencia de forma triangular. Noto algunas cosas en torno a la habitación, tal como había dicho el amo Gleeful. Una mujer estuvo aquí hace poco. No menos de un día.

\- Otra vez estuviste con alguna mujer. – Pregunte sabiendo que mi hermano tenía la fama de tener la mayor conquista de mujeres de todo tipo entre demonios, monstruos y súcubos.

\- Ella estuvo aquí. – Tronando los dedos para abrir un portal. – Siéntete libre de usar este lugar como se te plazca. Regresare cuando ustedes se vayan.

Mire confundido ante lo que dijo. – Bill que estas tramando. Espera un momento dijiste que ella estuvo aquí. – Abriendo más mí ojo de la sorpresa. – Mabel Pines.

\- Estrella fugaz y yo tenemos una cita. Celoso hermanito. – Diciendo en tono de burla. – Solo avíseme cuando se vayan esos mocosos.

\- Bill, sabes que ella no tiene mucho tiempo, su vida es corta. – Cruzando los brazos. – No podemos quedarnos con los humanos. Somos inestables, lo recuerda.

\- Y si yo quiero que esté a mi lado. – Mostrando el rostro serio.

\- Entonces prepárate a que te odie por toda la eternidad. – Respondí. – Aunque sería su decisión.

Observando como el rubio cruzaba el portal antes de desaparecer y dejar solo al demonio de sueño.

 _Me sentía molesto, sí, porque ahora tendría que enfrentar a dos problemas que me esperaban afuera. Un chico adolescente que no sabía qué decisión tomar hacia una linda rubia, que tal vez podría cambiar su estilo de vida. Y estaba la otra chica adolescente que insistía en brindarle atención y corresponder sus sentimientos, posiblemente nuestra relación como amo y sirviente se tornaba difícil. Como decía mi hermano solo me hace falta un detonante._

 _._

 _._

 **Continuara**

 _._

 _._

Y ¿Qué les pareció la triste historia de Will? :D

El siguiente capítulo la respuesta de Mabel el que tanto esperaban. Pero antes tenían que saber del pobre Will Cipher y la relación extraña con los gemelos. Notaron que Mabel Gleeful está enamorada, y si no lo notaron es que estaban concentrados en la otra pareja.

Agradezco a mi novio que me tuvo tiempo para preguntarle cosas innecesarias y absurdas en este capítulo.

Aquí les dejo unas cosillas para no confundirlos :D

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

 **Anexo**

 **Nivea* - Una expresión para decir "piel más blanca que la nieve".**

 **Especulo ocular* - Aparato que utilizan en las cirugías de oftalmológica (también se puede ver en el anime Deadman Wonderland)**

 **Freesia* - Freesia es un género de plantas bulbosas de la familia Iridaceae. También tiene un aroma muy bonito y dulce.**


	23. Chapter 22

¡Hola Fandom de GF! Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" ¡Es hora de la respuesta! Y de atar unos cuantos cabos sueltos, entre Mabel y Bill. Es tiempo que de avancen.

 **Nota:** Habrá momentos en _cursiva_ indicando acciones de los mismos personajes. Y otros – _cursiva –_ cuando este murmurando o susurrando en voz baja.

 **Nota2:** Agradezco los comentarios que me dejan me animan mucho, ahora sin más llego la sección preguntas, respuestas y agradecimiento; **Guest** aunque seas anónimo me agradan tus comentarios XD y ya vi que se te salió lo poeta con este capítulo, si Will tiene problemas con su Mabel, pero descuida luego sabremos más de ellos. Y ese Bill casi se la hecha encima, en fin gracias por comentar y leer el capítulo; **Jin** me hubiera gustado continuar el desarrollo de Mabel y Will, y tal vez su relación pero opacaría demasiado la historia, y pues mejor un breve resumen :D ya si en más adelante terminando este fic o añadiéndolo como bonus agregaría su historia. Gracias por leer el capítulo; **Rosemeli** lo se me salio momento yaoi entre ellos 7u7 el BillDip jejeje pero sería para otro fic, no desesperes que obtendrás la respuesta en este capítulo; **Andreisimamente** Saludos yey otra lectora ;w; soy feliz y que bueno que te guste mi historia, lo siento por los saltos de tiempo hay veces que tengo problemas para poner la líneas o un separador para indicar las líneas de tiempos tratare de no hacer tan confuso la historia, espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por comentar se agradece tu observación, ayuda a mejorar y tener presente los pequeños detalles; **Salgata** ya se te extrañaba tus comentarios, pero se que sigues mi historia y sobre Will tal vez continúe su historia en otro momento, aún falta arreglar el problema de los Gleeful. Y Woow me sorprendió que te gustaran esos capitulo 7u7 hey, hey el 12, 17 y 18 ya los tienes bien identificados jajaja, ok gracias por comentar y disfruta de este capítulo.

Rating: M

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella fugaz y Bill Cipher. Stanford Pines/Sixer, Standley Pines/Fez, Dipper Pines/Pino.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo veintidós: Descubierto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una pareja estaba sentada en el puesto de Hot dogs mientras terminaban de comer, el castaño empezó buscando con la mirada, por los lados de la feria en busca de cierta pareja.

Estaba preocupado desde hace un rato por su gemelo, al ver que no regresaban de la rueda de la fortuna. Una rubia lo atrojo llamándolo para que le prestara atención, tomando su mano con la suya.

\- Dip calmado, ella está bien. – Apretando suavemente su mano mientras le daba una sonrisa. – Ellos necesitan hablar. Bueno tu hermana insistió en querer ir con él.

\- Bill tiene el arte del engaño, y que Mabel este solo con él solo hace que me preocupe. – Se levantó de su asiento sin darle tiempo para que pudiera hablara, solo para conducirla entre la multitud. Caminando un poco junto con su novia llegaron hacia el juego. – Es muy extraño que no hayan regresado ¿Cuánto tiempo puede durar una vuelta?

\- Dipper calma tu complejo de hermano. – Dijo un poco molesta mirando el juego. - A lo mejor quisieron dar una segunda vuelta. – Dijo la rubia, antes de notar que el viaje había terminado, y que se habían bajado todos de la rueda de la fortuna. – O tal vez no.

\- ¿Quieren dar una vuelta chicos? – Pregunto el dueño del juego.

\- O tal vez Bill se llevó a mi hermana. – Cruzando los brazos Dipper y dirigiéndole una mirada de sospecha a su novia. – ¿Me estas ocultando algo Pacifica?

\- Bueno yo… - Sonriendo inocentemente. – No pensé que se irían.

\- Aun no confió del todo hacia Bill. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Yo tampoco, pero… - Continuo. – Si tu hermana le dio una oportunidad, no crees que nosotros también deberíamos intentar darle una oportunidad pequeña. – Haciendo un gesto con la mano entre el pulgar y el índice cerrando una brecha pequeña.

\- Un paso a la vez Paz, ya le di permiso para salir con mi hermana. – Dijo el castaño un poco receloso. – Pero no para que fuera algo más con ella. – Suspiro un poco molesto. – Mabel se enamoraba muy fácilmente cada verano, siempre ha sido así. Cualquier chico que conoce o se le hace atractivo, para ella es su nuevo romance de verano perfecto. Pero… - Mostrándose preocupado. – Con lo que ocurrió este verano, la liberación de Bill, su trato, nuestra pelea y el incidente en el concierto, sin olvidar su problema con las pesadillas. No sé si este preparado para dejarla sola, aun me necesita. Aunque ella prefiera la compañía de ese tipo, y no la culpo si me odia. – Dijo Dipper. – Yo le falle, no estuve ahí cuando ella estuvo en peligro.

\- Dipper – Tomando sus manos para proporcionarle apoyo. – Tu hermana no te odia, eso te lo aseguro. Pero en este momento está depositando su confianza en ti y en que estas apoyando en sus decisiones.

\- Tienes razón Paz – Ladeando una sonrisa.

\- Yo siempre tengo la razón. – Besando su mejilla. – Pero tienes razón, hay que buscarlos.

\- Sí – Asintiendo con la cabeza. - A lo mejor no le he dado su propio espacio o la oportunidad de explicar. Pero si ella tiene sentimientos hacia él, entonces yo…tendre que aceptarlo.

Mientras tanto se encontraban Grenda junto con Gideon sentados en una banca.

\- Mi terroncito en manos de un loco genocida y desalmado - Diciendo deprimido mientras comía un helado enorme de 5 sabores. – Todo iba bien hasta que apareció él. – Lamiendo su helado. – Ese monstruo.

\- Hey chico aún hay muchas chicas. – Dijo Grenda. – Deberías conocer algunas.

\- Pero no hay nadie como Mabel. – Dijo desanimado. – Ella fue mi primera amiga y también la primera novia que tuve.

\- Bueno aunque lo suyo no funciono. – Dijo Grenda.

\- En eso tienes razón. – Pensando un poco en la relación que tenían. – Nosotros no somos más que amigos. Pero igual la cuido mucho…

\- Bueno ese sujeto a pesar de ser ardiente, no es de confiar. – Recordando cuando hicieron un trato con él. – Cuando está molesto tiene una horrible apariencia.

\- Siempre ha sido así. – Dijo Gideon.

\- Entonces le darás una oportunidad a un nuevo romance. – Dijo la chica robusta animando al albino.

\- Supongo – Dijo el albino. – Lo intentare.

Una chica de lentes se acerca a sus amigos mientras cargaba tres manzanas acarameladas y su peluche en la otra mano.

\- Chico ya regrese, espero que no se hayan aburrido sin mí. – Dijo Candy.

\- Descuida parece que todo va a la perfección. – Dijo Grenda.

\- Ten – Entregándole una manzana a su amiga antes de acercarse al chico albino. – Toma, también te traje.

\- Ahogarme en dulces para aliviar mi corazón roto. – Mostrando una sonrisa a la chica de cabello azabache. – Gracias.

\- Oye tal vez tengas una oportunidad con alguien muy pronto. – Devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Eres un chico carismático y valiente.

\- Umm… gracias – Asintió su cabeza sonrosándose de sus mejillas.

\- si de algo se, es que Mabel nos deberá muchas malteadas después de esto. – Dijo Grenda mientras comía su manzana. – Así que vayan que pensando que pedirle al sujeto triangular, ya que se llevó nuestra amiga.

\- Buena idea – Dijo Candy. - ¿Qué dices Gideon?

\- Por una vez estamos de acuerdo en algo, ese inútil nos deberá muchas cosas. – Dijo el albino.

.

.

En algún lugar aparte, no tan lejos de la feria se encontraba una pareja sentada entre la hierba y las pequeñas flores. Admirando el cielo nocturno hacia el firmamento de estrellas, que se presentaba ante ellos.

Mabel tomaba un puñado de flores entre sus manos formando un ramillete pequeño, atrayéndolos a su nariz para oler la pequeña fragancia suave. – Este lugar es hermoso.

\- Te gustan las flores. – Arrebatándole unas cuantas flores de su mano, colocándolas atrás de su oreja, para después acomodar los mechones cafés. – Entonces ya reconsidero su linda cabeza, acerca de su respuesta.

\- Sí – Curvando una sonrisa alegre. – Te daré acceso a mi mente, si tú haces las paces con el tío Ford y con mi hermano.

\- No preferirías que me saque los ojos y me corte la lengua, como tributo. – Dijo de forma sarcástica.

\- ¡Bill! – Respondiendo de forma no aprobativa a lo que dijo.

\- Vamos Estrella fugaz, ¡enserio! – Levantándose del suelo. – Sixer y yo no tenemos buena relación, y lo primero que hará es tratar de encerrarme en otra absurda prisión con el pelo de unicornio. Sin olvidar que desea aniquilarme.

\- No lo hará, bueno eso pienso… - Dudando un poco en la actitud de su tío abuelo. – Bueno tendríamos que pensar un poco. En cómo explicar todo esto.

Mabel se quedó pensando en una forma de decirle a su tío de que Bill ya no era malo, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba en general.

Lo que le preocupaba era como lo tomaría si le dijera que ella y él estaban saliendo juntos. Más bien su mayor duda era… como explicar su extraña relación. Pero algo si quería confirmar.

\- Bill… tu y yo somos, tu sabes – Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas. Mientras se limitaba a jugar con sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

El demonio no tuvo que leer su mente para saber a lo que se refería, solo atino a sonreír y golpear con sus dos dedos la frente de la castaña. – No es lo bastante obvio Estrella, soy su novio. – Arrodillándose frente a ella. – Pero veo que no lo tiene bastante claro, no nos vendría mal un pequeño recordatorio. – Tomando delicadamente su mano antes de acercarla a su rostro y depositar un suave beso en el dorso. – Puede seguirme y se lo hare a saber a detalle. – Pasando su lengua haciendo estremecer a la chica y provocándole un leve gemido de sorpresa. – Maravilloso sonido, me gustaría escucharlo más fuerte de esos labios apetitosos.

Mabel tuvo que recobrar la compostura al ver que evadía el tema. – Bill tienes que reconciliarte con mi tío o no hay trato.

\- ¡Con un demonio! – Exclamo con enfado. – ¡Mejor mátame o arráncame las extremidades, si quieres ponme en un estúpido atrapa sueños! – Volteándose molesto para darle la espalda a la chica. – No me convencerás Estrella fugaz. No hare las paces con Sixer, ese viejo senil cascarrabias junto con Fez. No son más que un dolor en el trasero.

La adolescente se levantó del suelo, ideando un siguiente plan para convencerlo. Si es que quería presentar a Bill como su novio, ante su familia. Camino hacia el rubio rodeando sus brazos para abrazarlo por detrás, y con sus dedos empezó a hacer círculos perezoso sobre su torso.

\- Solo tienes que hacer las paces con el tío Ford. – Hablando en tono suave. – Te daré acceso a mi mente. Es lo que querías.

\- De nada sirve – Dijo firmemente. - No puedes convencerme de esa forma.

Mabel pensó un poco más antes de soltar la siguiente propuesta. – Te dejare besarme cuando tú quieras, y en cualquier momento. Sin llegar a poner pretextos.

\- ¿En cualquier lugar? – Dijo el rubio un poco sorprendido.

\- Cualquier lugar.

\- Aunque este Pino o cualquier miembro de su familia.

\- Dije cualquier momento. – Mostrando sus mejillas rojas.

\- Me parece bien – Extendiendo una mano envuelta en llamas.

\- Pero, saldrán de viaje para formar lazos. – Haciendo hincapié la castaña.

\- Entonces no. – Retirando su mano. – Eso tiene otro precio.

\- Entonces que más pides. – Reclamando.

Bill pasó una mano por su barbilla mientras hacia un gesto divertido. – Quiero dormir en su cama.

\- Eso no. – Dijo la chica ruborizada.

\- Usted me pide ir a acampar con Sixer y Pino, ¿qué le hace pensar que no me eliminaran en uno de sus viajes? – Levantando una ceja.

\- Entonces quiero que su viaje dure dos semanas y media. Si es que va dormir en mi cama y tener acceso a mi mente. – Dije separándome de él.

\- Dos semanas y media es mucho. – Protesto. – 3 días.

\- Es muy poco. – Dije reprochándole nuevamente. – Sigo en pie de dos semanas y media. Y quiero pruebas con fotos y que los tres se lleven bien al término.

\- Entonces incrementemos el precio querida. – Dije mostrando una sonrisa afilada. – Quiero mis caricias matutinas, vespertinas y nocturnas cuando estemos solos.

\- ¿Qué? – Mostrando mi rostro confundido a lo que decía.

\- Y tú utilizara atuendos cuando las haga.

\- No sé de qué hablas pero no usare un disfraz. – Reclamándole al demonio.

\- Es un enorme riesgo Estrella fugaz, que tal si Pino y Sixer intentan algo contra mí.

\- No lo harán. – Dudando un poco en lo que dijo. – Todo estará bien.

\- Una semana y media Estrella fugaz, es lo que puedo ofrecer. – Volviendo a extender la mano con las llamas azules. – Pero cumplirá con lo anterior.

Mabel volvió a dirigirle una mirada con sospecha en su trato.

\- Una semana y media. – Confirmando mi respuesta.

\- Y tendrá las pruebas que quiere. – Suspirando un poco antes de dirigirle la mirada a la adolescente de ojos color avellana. – Eres muy exigente Pines.

\- De acuerdo. – Tomando su mano para estrecharla y sentir como las llamas se evaporaban.

\- Más vale cumplir Estrella fugaz. – Soltando una risa. – Muy bien que esperamos.

Se acercó a la chica para tomarla entre sus brazos levantándola y cargándola en estilo de novia. Juntando sus frentes para depositar un beso pequeño en sus labios.

Mientras tanto una pareja acaba de llegar de su búsqueda, para encontrarlos besándose, por lo que se mantuvieron ocultos entre los arbustos y los troncos de los árboles de pino.

\- Dime que tú también lo viste – Dijo el castaño con el rostro aturdido por ver la escena.

\- No me imagine que fuera tan romántico – Dijo la rubia admirando la escena como si de una película se tratase.

\- Bill acaba de besar a mi hermana, como si fueran novios de toda la vida. – Entrecerrando los ojos. – La habrá hipnotizado.

\- No creo. – Tratando de calmar al chico. – Y si los dejamos solos.

\- Pacifica ese sujeto se está comiendo la cara de mi hermana. – Mostrando su expresión de horror. – De seguro la amenazo.

\- Eso es absurdo Dipper.

\- No lo es – Protesto aun con los ojos posados en Bill y su hermana. – Es raro ver a Bill actuando de esa forma.

\- Nos van a descubrir. – Dijo Pacifica jalando a su novio de la camisa. – Estas actuando sobreprotector.

\- No soy sobreprotector, solo me aseguro de que Mabel este bien.

\- Claro que lo está Pino.

Dipper y Pacifica voltearon a ver por detrás suyo a Bill teniendo entre sus brazos a Mabel, mientras le dirigía una mirada con el ceño fruncido a ambos.

\- Muy mal, espiándonos a mí y a Estrella fugaz. – Dijo el demonio regañándoles. – Es un momento privado o acaso yo los molesto en sus momentos más lujuriosos y salvajes.

Pacifica se ruborizo completamente hasta las orejas, al escuchar lo que había mencionado Bill. Ya que él siempre tenía la razón, en todo. Por lo que se limitó a quedarse callada.

\- Te llevaste a Mabel – Reclamo Dipper. – No la encontraba en ninguna parte.

\- No es obvio, es nuestra cita. – Dijo Bill en tono de burla. – Debería saberlo.

\- ¿Cita? – Volteo a ver a su hermana. – Cuando dijo que lo había invitado era…

\- Sí, ya te lo había dicho. – Dijo su hermana rodando los ojos. – Ya sabias que vendría.

\- No del todo. – Dijo molesto. – Pensé que lo habías invitado como tú sabes, alguien del grupo pero, no en el sentido de…

\- Novio. – Dijo la castaña más animada en la palabra.

\- Oh por dios – Poniendo los ojos muy abiertos. – Ustedes dos.

\- Bueno hay va uno. – Contesto Bill en tono burlón, dándole un golpecito en el hombro al castaño. – Falta Sixer y tal vez Fez.

La rubia se acercó para tronar sus dedos llamando la atención de su novio.

\- Debemos seguirlos, parecen que van de regreso a la feria. – Dijo Pacifica tomando del brazo a su novio. – Dipper.

\- Bill es novio de Mabel. – Aun sin poder creerse lo que sucedía.

\- Eso lo sé. – Caminando detrás de la pareja.

\- _Bill creo que mi hermano no lo tomo bien –_ Susurro la castaña aun siendo cargada en sus brazos.

\- Pino solo está expresando su inmensa alegría hacia nosotros Estrella fugaz. – Observando de reojo como el chico Pines aun no salía de su trance. – Si, Pino está muy feliz.

Llegando hacia donde se encontraba el grupo de amigos de Mabel. Las chicas solo observaron la escena; su amiga siendo cargada por un endemoniado rubio ardiente y atractivo, seguido de su hermano con el rostro ido y su novia con una expresión que reflejaba culpa, como diciendo "él ya lo sabe".

Grenda y Candy solo levantaron un pulgar hacia arriba para su amiga, acercándose a ella.

\- Muy bien te llevaste a nuestra amiga por un buen rato. – Dijo Grenda.

\- Tanto que olvidaste tus cosas Mabel. – Dijo Candy mostrando el premio que Bill había ganado en los juegos anteriores.

Mabel se removió entre los brazos del demonio rubio para deslizarse y bajarse.

\- Gracias Candy. – Tomando el peluche entre las manos. – Perdón por hacerlas cargar esto.

\- Descuida. – Dijo Grenda acercándose a Bill para entregarle una hoja de papel. – El pago.

Bill observo la nota poniendo el rostro de pocos amigos y el ceño fruncido ante la mujer robusta.

\- Solo uno – Dijo el demonio refunfuñando – Eso es aprovecharse de un demonio de sueño.

\- Míralo de ese modo Cipher. – Dijo Gideon. – Si tú cumples con eso, tendrás un voto a favor de su relación.

\- Como dije solo uno le cumpliré. – Cruzando los brazos.

Creo que la próxima vez traeré a Marius – Dijo Grenda. – Veo que todos tienen pareja. – Viendo a sus amigos como estaban emparejados, hasta detenerse en Gideon y Candy. – Ustedes son mi nuevo Shipp.

\- De ninguna manera. – Dijeron al mismo tiempo el albino y la chica de lentes, con las mejillas rojas.

\- Todos así empiezan.

.

.

Saliendo de la feria el grupo iba caminando de regreso a sus casas, dejando a las primeras dos chicas, Candy y Grenda.

\- Nos vemos chicas. – Despidiéndose la castaña.

\- Oye nos debes un día a nosotras – Dijo Grenda.

\- Lo hare jeje

Siguieron su camino por el sendero mientras que Gideon observaba a Bill con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

\- Y ya pensaste Cipher como le harás para tener la aprobación de Stanford Pines, sin que te apunte con un arma.

\- Sí planeaba crear otro Raromargedón, hacerlos mis esclavos personales, ponerte hacer danzas adorables por una eternidad, y tal vez congelar a todo el pueblo. Y hacer a Estrella Fugaz mi reina. - Observando como el albino puso una cara de espanto. – Oh simplemente hablar de forma pacífica y esperar una especie de bendición por parte de Sixer. Antes de pasar al plan B.

\- Estas demente. – Dijo el albino.

Gideon solo se despidió de los gemelos antes de regresar a su hogar. Ahora solo quedaban los cuatros, mientras seguían su camino para acompañar a Pacifica a su casa. No querían volver a experimento lo que había sucedido en el concierto.

\- _Oye Dip –_ Se acercó al castaño. – _Seguro que el Sr. Pines lo aprobara, digo es el quien una vez esclavizo a todo el mundo en una semana._

 _\- No sabría que decirte, solo espero no tener más problemas. –_ Viendo como su hermana platicaba con Bill, mientras que este asentía y llevaba en una mano su bastón dando pequeñas vueltas.

 _-_ Se ven muy animados.

 _-_ Es raro verlo de esa forma. – Vio como la rubia suspiraba feliz mientras hacia un gesto tranquilo. Fue cuando ahí se dio cuenta de su error; todo el tiempo había interrumpido en su cita, sin darle el tiempo a su novia. – Pacifica… - La llamo soltando la palabra. – Perdón.

\- ¿Y eso porque? – Pregunto.

\- Actué muy sobreprotector con mi hermana, estaba tan preocupado. Que llegue a olvidarte y debiste sentirte incomoda el llevarte arrastrando, sin que disfrutadas de la feria. – Sintiendo la mano de la rubia picar su nariz.

\- Dipper Pines. – Curvando una sonrisa divertida. – Tú y yo tendremos una cita sin interrupciones, cuando regreses de tu viaje con tu hermana.

\- Solo estate lista pequeña traviesa – Dirigiéndole una mirada seductiva. Y un pequeño beso en sus labios.

\- ¡Ustedes dos consíganse un cuarto! – Grito la castaña en tono de broma.

\- ¡MABEL! – Dijo un poco exaltado su hermano. – Solo adelántese par de molestos.

\- Pino no sea duro con Llama – Hablo Bill burlándose del chico.

\- ¡Solo cállate Bill! – Tomando a Pacifica por los hombros para llevarla a su casa. Para después despedirse de ella. – Tendremos nuestra cita sin ellos.

\- Okey DippingSauce. – Besando su mejilla antes de entrar a la residencia. – ¡Hey! mantenme al pendiente si es que llegan a ejecutarlo.

\- Te lo hare saber.

Regresando con su hermana y el demonio los observo que tenían una sonrisa de complicidad a ambos, haciendo que el castaño solo se sonrojada furiosamente, ladeando su rostro.

\- Son unos molestos. – Ignorando a la rara pareja.

\- Pino no se enoje. – Dije atrayéndolo con mi bastón. – Tú y Llama hacen buena pareja, aparte es una pequeña venganza.

\- Cierto.- Dijo Mabel de forma animada.

\- Ya dije que eres el diablo. – Refiriéndose a Bill. – Y tú ni se diga, su secuaz.

\- Vamos Dip-Dip es broma.

\- Así pues espera a que nuestro tío se entere de que sale con el mismísimo dios de la destrucción y el caos. – Señalando al rubio.

\- Gracias Pino, me halagas como siempre.

\- Mabel.

\- Solo esperemos que no lo ataque o lo encierre.

\- Pues con esa actitud se está ganando un pase directo a los golpes de Stan. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Descuide Pino adoro el dolor.

\- Enserio Mabel. – Sin poder creerlo.

\- El amor es raro jeje.

.

.

Llegando de regreso a la cabaña del misterio Shack fueron recibidos por Stanford que estaba esperándolos junto con su hermano en la sala, observando a sus sobrinos y al invitado indeseable. Dipper estaba un poco serio ante la extraña atmosfera. Mientras que Bill tenía el rostro neutro, no sabía que emoción reflejar, seguía detrás de su hermana quien ella todavía mostraba una expresión de felicidad en su rostro. Antes de recibir a sus tíos abuelos con el ceño fruncido y dirigiendo una mirada amenazadora y de muerte al rubio.

\- Más vale que se vaya Bill. – Dijo Stanford señalándolo con el dedo. – Chicos espero que no hayan hecho un trato maligno con este demonio.

\- Bueno tío Ford es algo mucho peor que un trato. – Dijo el castaño. – Te presentamos al nuevo romance de verano de mi hermana. – Presentando con una mano al rubio. – Bill Cipher.

\- Ja-Ja Es una broma ¿verdad? – Dijo Stanly - ¿Verdad? – Observando a los presentes.

\- Tío Stan no es broma, Bill es mi novio. – Admitiendo la castaña con un leve rubor. – El me gusta.

\- No, no, no es imposible tú – Dijo Stan señalando al rubio. – Pero es el ser más cruel y despiadado.

\- Sin olvidar demente y un traidor. – Dijo Ford cruzándose de brazos.

\- Gracias por el voto de confianza nuevamente. – Dijo Bill. – Que forma de atacar a un pobre demonio de sueño.

\- Pobre, más bien una amenaza. – Acercándose a ver de cerca a su sobrina para revisar sus pupilas y parte de sus ojos con una linterna. – De seguro utilizaste un truco en ella.

\- No lo creo – Tomando de los hombros a la chica para atraerla en un abrazo protector apartándola del señor mayor. – Estrella fugaz está perfectamente bien, deje de tocarla viejo senil.

\- Es mi sobrina bestia de un ojo. – Dijo Ford entre dientes irritado. – Tú deberías dejar de tocarla. No tienes derecho.

\- Claro que puedo tocarla porque ella es mí… - Dijo con el rostro rojizo. – Mi novia.

\- Ni tú mismo te crees la mentira. – Contesto Stan. – La cara de un estafador.

\- Bill para los juegos, y suelta a mi sobrina.

\- ¡Basta ustedes dos! – Dijo Mabel saliendo de sus brazos. – Bill que te dije.

\- Él empezó – Reflejando en su ojo ámbar una mirada molesta. – IQ no puede comportarse un momento.

\- ¡Yo! Ahora soy yo el que anda aquí armando un alboroto. – Dijo Ford de forma irritada. – Le recuerdo quien fue el que libero una locura masiva sobre el pueblo y creo un apocalipsis, sin olvidar que congelo al pueblo, encerró a mi sobrina en una burbuja y a mi sobrino y mi hermano los obligo vivir una semana de tortura.

\- No olvide que envié a mis amigos a comerse a Pino. – Dijo Bill admitiendo su culpa.

\- ¡BILL! – Le regaño la castaña.

\- ¿Qué hice? – Dándose cuenta de su error, antes de carraspear y volver a hablar. - Pero todo quedo en el pasado Sixer, ahora soy un demonio de sueño nuevo.

\- No eres de confianza Cipher. – Respondió aun indignado Ford.

Mabel ya estaba harta de que estuvieran discutiendo cada vez que se encontraran, frunció el ceño y levanto la voz de lo enojada que estaba.

\- Suficiente ustedes dos dejen de pelearse. – Dijo la castaña.

\- No, no espera calabaza van en la mejor parte. – Observando la mirada amenazadora de la castaña. – Oh mejor si, dejen de pelear par de idiotas.

\- Tío Ford – Se acercó a él tomando un extremo de su abrigo. – No apruebas nuestra relación

\- Yo…

\- Vamos Fordsy no apruebas nuestra relación. – Imitando a la chica.

\- Ves no puede ser serio en alguna cosa. – Cruzando los brazos en desaprobación. – Mabel piensa un poco, en serio te gusta este sujeto.

Dipper solo miraba junto con Stan a la espera de la respuesta, de lo que diría su hermana gemela.

\- Si, lo quiero. – Tomando su mano para dirigirle una mirada tierna y de confianza. – Me gusta Bill.

\- Mabel.

\- Sé que puede ser molesto, grosero, irritante, egoísta, mal humorado, y un poco loco. – Dijo la castaña sintiendo la mirada del rubio un poco alterado por lo que dijo.

\- Estrella fugaz estas dándole razones para ejecutarme. – Dijo Bill, soltando una risita nerviosa.

\- Pero también… tiene su lado tierno, amable y bueno. Aunque no lo demuestre mucho, pero estando a su lado, me brinda una sensación de confianza y tranquilidad. Bill me ha apoyado en las situaciones difíciles, y me ha salvado cuando estado en peligro. Aun cuando estuvimos peleados o teníamos nuestras diferencias. Me tuvo paciencia y me trato de consolar, a pesar de que el odia sentir mucha empatía o trata de ser gentil. En algunos momentos él logra sacarme una sonrisa o trata de alegrarme cuando estoy triste. – Sintiendo enrojecer su rostro antes de tomar una respiración profunda y continuar. – Por eso… quería que lo supieran tío Stan, tío Ford y también tu Dipper. No quiero mantener nada en secreto, si quiero que esto funcione. – Apretando su agarre. – Yo le quiero, por eso… así que no pelen más. – Agachando la cabeza sintió como su tío le acariciaba gentilmente antes de lanzar un suspiro frustrado.

\- Niña me desarmas cada vez que lanzas un discurso de esos, en lo que soy imposible defenderme. – Pasándose una mano por la nuca antes de ver al demonio aun con la mirada fija. – Es imposible decir que la tengas bajo un hechizo. –Bill solo no podía salir un poco del asombro de lo que había dicho la castaña, sintiendo su rostro caliente.

\- Bueno eso es sorprendente. – Dijo Stan. – Pero aun no me convence del todo, tener que verte a ti y tener esos pequeños golpes de memoria, va llevar tiempo. Solo te recuerdo como el tipo malo. – Golpeando el hombro de Bill. – Tendrás que ganarte mi aprobación de algún modo. Si quieres tener a mi sobrina.

Mabel volteo a ver a su hermano antes de esperar su respuesta. Notando que el miraba al rubio un poco sospechoso, y después devolverle una sonrisa a su hermana. – Siempre me has sorprendido con cada chico que te gustaba, pero enamorarte de nuestro enemigo, uff… pues no sé qué decir. – Acercándose al demonio de sueño. – Solo evita no hacerle daño a mi hermana o te las veraz conmigo.

\- No lastimaría a Estrella fugaz. – Contesto Bill.

Mabel abrazo a su hermano separándose un poco dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- Gracias Bro-Bro.

\- Bueno esto ha sido extraño. – Dijo Ford

\- Oh por cierto se me olvidaba. – Mostrando una sonrisita la castaña antes de empujar a Bill hacia donde esta Ford y Dipper. – Bill quiere ir con ustedes a un viaje de misterios, como una forma de pasar el tiempo.

¡¿Qué?! – Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Mientras que Stan estallaba en una carcajada antes de dirigirse con Ford y Dipper a darles un golpe a los dos por la espalda.

\- Eso sí ha sido una enorme sorpresa para ustedes dos. – Dijo Stan. – Bien hecho calabaza. Yo me iré a descansar estoy muy cansado, los dejo que resuelvan esto.

Stan salió de la habitación quedando nada más los cuatro.

\- Es broma verdad Mabel, no estarás pensando llevarlo con nosotros. – Dijo Dipper.

\- ¡Oh! olvide decirlo, este viaje será para ustedes tres. Nada más hombres. – Dando un pequeño codazo a su gemelo. – Yo me quedare, así que no habrá gemelos misterios esta vez.

\- Pero Mabel. – Hablo frustrado el castaño. – Era nuestro… verano.

\- Ir con Bill es todavía más una amenaza. – Dijo Stanford. – Es tan despiadado.

\- Oye yo tampoco quisi… - Tuvo que tragarse sus palabras al ver la mirada de chica desafiándolo, mientras mostraba su mano, dando un pequeño movimiento con sus dedos. Indicando su pequeño trato. – Quiero ir con ustedes en su viaje misterios, tal vez podrían tener mi ayuda.

\- _¿Qué piensas tío Ford?_ – Pregunto Dipper – _Crees que nos controlara nuestros cuerpos o tratara de engañarnos en un intento._

\- _No lo creo chico, hasta que estrechemos las manos con él. Oh mantengamos un ojo en él._

\- Sigo aquí y puedo escucharlos claramente. – Dijo Bill irritado.

\- Solo denle una oportunidad, por favor. – Haciendo ojos de cachorro.

Stanford y Dipper solo lanzaron otro resoplido de rendición antes de aceptar la petición de la chica.

\- De acuerdo – Contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Mabel soltó un chillido antes de abrazarlos – Gracias, gracias.

\- Solo empaca el estabilizador magnético Dipper, en caso de que quiera arrancarnos los ojos. – Hablo en tono de broma.

\- ¡Tío Ford! – Reprocho Mabel.

\- Descuida no llevare eso.

\- Sonó una amenaza – Dijo Bill.

\- Oh cállate rubio oxigenado. – Dijo Ford.

\- Estrella – Reclamo.

\- Estarás bien Bill. – Acercándose a jalar de su chaleco para que inclinara su cabeza y pudiera darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ford solo abrió la boca de lo sorprendido, mientras que Dipper solo rodaba los ojos a un lado y pasaba a un lado.

\- Yo también puse esa expresión tío Ford – Dijo el castaño.

\- No, no, no. – Interponiéndose entre la pareja. – Nada de contacto en esta casa. – Sacando un pañuelo para limpiarle la boca a su sobrina.

\- Exageras Sixer. – Acercándose a darle un beso en el cachete al mayor. – Solo esta celoso porque nunca ha obtenido uno.

\- Estúpido triangulo – Propinándole un golpe en el rostro. Sintiendo su rostro tornarse del color de un tomate.

\- No tan fuerte Fordsy – Dijo en tono de burla.

\- Enserio Mabel. – Volteando a ver a su sobrina con una sonrisa inocente, antes de darle un beso en su mejilla también.

\- Solo quería se empático.

\- Solo hay que ir a descansar, vayamos a dormir. – Sonando un poco cansado. – Excepto tu Cipher, vete a tu dimensión.

\- De hecho…

\- Planeaba quedarme un buen tiempo aquí – Dijo el rubio mostrando una sonrisa cínica antes de abrazar a la castaña. – A lado de Estrella fugaz.

Dipper y Ford solo lo miraron de forma escéptica al verlo cerca de la chica tan amorosamente.

\- Dipper llama a la policía y reporta abuso de menor, yo iré por la pistola - Dijo Ford.

\- ¡Tío! – Dijo Mabel.

Ford solo se acercó a tomar a Bill del traje y alejarlo de su sobrina.

\- Muy bien todos a dormir y tú – Aun manteniendo su agarre en él. – Dormirás en el sofá.

\- Que buen trato das a tus invitados Sixer.

\- No me desafíes Cipher, oh prefieres dormir con el cerdo. – Amenazando al demonio.

Mabel solo le dio una última mirada antes de despedirse con la mano, mientras que Dipper la seguía por detrás haciéndole una seña a Bill con los dedos diciendo "Te estoy vigilando".

.

.

En el cuarto de los gemelos estaba Dipper acomodándose para dormir antes de ver a su gemela acomodar el extraño peluche de un **conegato*** en la esquina de su cama.

\- Segura que te gusta. – Dijo su hermano.

\- Sí.

\- De acuerdo, solo te pido que si llega hacerte daño o lastimarte. – Mirando fijamente a su hermana con preocupación. – No dudes en decirme.

\- Lo hare. – Acomodándose para dormir mientras apagaba las luces. – Buenas noches Bro-Bro.

\- Buenas noches Mabel.

.

.

Mabel se despertó un poco incomoda unas horas después, enfocando su vista aun cansada en su hermano que todavía seguía dormido, en su cama. Se levantó de su propia cama sintiendo la sensación de sed en su garganta. Camino hasta la puerta abriéndola despacio para evitar no hacer tanto ruido, miro el desván un poco solo con las cajas alrededor; bajando las escaleras lentamente. Paso por la cocina a tomar un vaso llenándolo de agua del grifo, bebiendo con avidez, para después depositar el vaso en la tarja. Prosiguió a emprender su camino a su habitación hasta que observo una luz provenir de la sala, recordándose que se encontraba el rubio ahí. Llego a la sala quedando parada en el marco de la puerta antes de ver como el demonio detenía un momento su lectura, viendo como levitaba con las piernas cruzadas y tomando lo que parecía ser Té.

\- ¿Qué haces levantada? – Descendiendo en el sofá. – No me diga que me extraño.

\- Tenía sed y vine a tomar agua… - Sonando un poco cansada, lanzando un bostezo. - ¿Qué haces?

\- Solo teniendo un poco de lectura ligera. – Mostrando el diario de Dipper.

\- Sabes que se molestara. – Acercándose para sentarse a su lado. – No tienes sueño.

\- Estrella recuerda que yo no siento cansancio. – Respondiendo.

\- Pero yo te vi dormir aquella vez.

\- Bueno eso es porque trate de invadir sus sueños, tratar de entrar a su mente. – Golpeando la frente de la castaña. – También porque aplique mucha presión en mi para no perder el control contigo, eso sí me causo un gran agotamiento. – Acercándose a su oído. – _Es difícil frenar mis impulsos. Cuando tú me provocas con esos sonidos lascivos y ese cuerpo que me incita a marcarla más._

Mabel solo sintió su rostro enrojecer profundamente su cara, obteniendo el color de la granada. Bill solo rio antes de atraerla hacia su lado, pasando una mano por su hombro.

\- Descuide sigo nuestro acuerdo.

\- Ya veo. – Sintiendo su corazón latir rápido.

\- Pero cuando haya regresado del viaje. – Mostrando una mirada dorada a la castaña. – Sera mejor que se prepare, para recibirme. Porque no huira tan fácilmente de mí.

Mabel solo trago grueso el tan solo pensar que él no se contendría. – Un trato es un trato.

\- Exacto Estrella fugaz.

Se quedaron así un buen rato conversando, hasta que Mabel sentía los ojos pesados del sueño que empezaba invadirla completamente. No quería regresar a su habitación, por lo que se arrastró perezosamente tumbando al rubio en el sofá para colocarse encima de su pecho. Esta acción le sorprendió al demonio de sueño sintiendo el contacto del cuerpo de la chica con el suyo.

\- Bill… ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? – Abrazando su pecho.

\- Lograras que me odie Ford. – Dijo en tono de burla mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello castaño, de forma suave proporcionándole una caricia. – Recuerdas que mi piel es fría.

\- Pues empieza a taparme con una manta. – Proporcionándole una sonrisa risueña. – Abrázame y mantenme calientita.

\- Que humana tan egoísta. – Tronando sus dedos para hacer aparecer una manta sobre ellos. – Me tendrás prisionero de tu cuerpo.

\- Solo cállate y abrázame. – Apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Bill pasó sus manos sobre su cintura atrayéndola en un abrazo, escuchándola respirar de forma tranquila, antes de escucharla murmurar entre sueños.

\- Buenas noches Bill.

\- Dulces sueños Mabel. – Besando su coronilla. Escuchándola dormitar a la chica sobre su pecho antes de volver a seguir con su lectura, haciendo levitar el diario dos encima de ellos.

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, fue algo corto pero muy interesante. Pero el siguiente que se nos viene, Bill tendrá que hacer un viaje de machos, hombres y eso. Si es que quiere su recompensa. Sé que a todos les gustara el siguiente ya verán porque.

 **Anexo**

 **Conegato* - Verán algo interesante, busquen en San Google esa palabra y encontraran un espécimen existente de la combinación de un conejo con un gato. Incluso tienen crías. Oh busquen la caricatura "Isla de mutantes" a un personaje que se llama "Conescualo" (No es un Conegato pero igual es lindo XD)**


	24. Chapter 23

¡Hola todos! Me ausente unos días, andaba afuera y ni como subir los capítulos, o como escribir cuando se está con la familia. Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" ¡Viaje de chicos!" como había dicho en el capítulo anterior, solo este viaje para Bill, Ford y Dipper.

 **Nota:** Habrá momentos en _cursiva_ indicando acciones de los mismos personajes. Y otros – _cursiva –_ cuando este murmurando o susurrando en voz baja.

 **Nota2:** Agradezco los comentarios que me dejan me animan mucho, ahora sin más llego la sección preguntas, respuestas y agradecimiento; **Andreisimamente** lo siento si tarde en el fic, pero andaba de viaje y pues no puedo descuidar la vida social, espero que te guste el capítuloy si fue inesperado lo de Gideon y Candy, es extraño hacer parejas XD de este tipo, gracias por comentar; **xion-chan14** eso es una enorme sorpresa saber que eras tú, me siento como si hubiera descubierto el asesino en tan solo unas pistas *Se da un golpe en la cabeza* ejem… bueno gracias por tus comentarios y si el destino de su relación depende del mundo jeje,y lo que falta por pagarle a Bill; **ParkJeBin1203** todos queremos un Billy de regalo, y pues Mabel le tendrá su recompensa en unos capítulos más adelante **,** si es que sale bien el viaje. Gracias por tu comentario; **Sra. Meow** que bueno que te guste la historia,gracias por comentar. **Cindy** yey otra lectora, ya no cuentes los días ya actualice jaja andaba medio perdida. Gracias por tu comentario disfruta del capítulo.

Rating: M

Personajes: Bill Cipher. Stanford Pines/Sixer, Dipper Pines/Pino.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo Veintitrés: Un viaje para tres.**

.

.

.

\- Es el peor viaje de investigación que puedo tener. – Dijo Stanford encerrado en una capsula vieja, sin poder desbloquear la salida. Sus cosas estaban por fuera de la capsula. Golpeando el vidrio de protección con furia, volteo a ver a su sobrino y al demonio en las mismas condiciones. – ¡Todo es tu culpa Cipher! – Grito Ford.

\- Así tan siquiera el tuyo no se autodestruirá en 25 minutos. – Dijo el demonio triangular al tratar de abrir la capsula. – Todo por tus estúpidas esposas anti-magia. Ya hubiéramos salido en un instante.

\- ¡Oh! perdone torpe demonio con forma de nacho de un solo ojo.

\- Retráctate. – Dijo Bill, golpeando el vidrio reforzado. – Seis dedos.

\- Lo siento Bill. – Dijo Ford. – Siento que tengas que volar como una cometa.

\- ¡Ahg! Espera a que salga de aquí. – Cambiando su color amarillo, por un rojo escarlata y su ojo tornándose oscuro. Mientras arañaba el interior de la capsula.

\- Ustedes dos dejen de pelear de una maldita vez. – Dijo el castaño irritado pateando el vidrio de su capsula. – Los dos tienen la maldita culpa. Y yo por seguirlos.

\- Pino, siempre he dicho que su cerebro sigue siendo presionado por el tamaño de su cabeza y es tan desesperante, porque no circula la sangre suficiente para que piense; y si no lo has notado ¡TENIAS QUE CUIDAR DONDE DIABLOS PISABAS! – Dijo Bill molesto. Observando como avanzaba el tiempo y los números reducían. – Voy a explotar literalmente en 23 minutos.

\- Si no hubieras tirado mi diario, no estaríamos en este aprieto. – Dijo Dipper, buscando entre sus cosas algo para destruir el seguro de la capsula. – Ten paciencia Dorito endemoniado, que si no te llevo de regreso a casa con Mabel me terminara odiando.

\- Si de algo debo saber, solo le temo a cuatro cosas; estar en medio del océano y con el bote destruido entre una tormenta, encontrarme con mi experimento 210 el cambia-formas, una noche sin luna llena y la ira de una mujer pasible.

\- Solo les aseguro que Estrella fugaz se enterada de todo esto. – Hablando de forma amenazadora.

\- Chismoso – Dijo Dipper enojado.

\- Déjalo que explote.

\- Yo lo hacía por su propio bien, ya que si llego explotar. Todos ustedes se irán a la mierda conmigo. – Dijo curvando su ojo. – Sin olvidar que yo no muero tan fácilmente, aunque tardare un montón en regenerarme. Y ni forma de explicar a Estrella fugaz que ustedes dos, par de inútiles volaron en mil pedacitos por un simple descuido.

\- Maldición tiene la maldita razón. – Cruzándose de brazos Ford. – Por eso estoy aún más cabreado que antes.

Dipper saco una especie de navaja suiza y con lo que pudo, empezó a ponerse desarmando la traba de la compuerta, mientras seguía escuchando como los otros dos discutían.

\- ¿Cómo diablos termine así?

.

.

.

 **Hace seis días atrás.**

.

.

.

Dipper se había levantado despertándose de su sueño lanzando un saludo a su gemelo. Al no escuchar su respuesta, giro su mirada para después encontrar la cama de su hermana vacía. Sus ojos se ensancharon del pánico que le invadió en ese instante.

¡Oh no! Mabel.

Se levantó corriendo por las escaleras sin tener tiempo de cambiarse, llego a tropezarse y caer directamente al suelo. Pero eso no importaba, con sus fuerzas se levantó y el busco por la cocina y por la tienda hasta que pasó por la sala para encontrarla dormitar; con una sonrisa boba plasmada sobre su rostro, abrazando al demonio con mucha ternura y encima de su pecho. Mientras que Bill hacia un gesto con su dedo para que guardara silencio.

Dipper solo tomo el palo de golf mirando al demonio con ojos de amenaza, prometiéndole que le partiría la madre, si no llegaba a separarse de su hermana.

\- Deja a mi hermana, maldito pervertido y abusador de menores. – Dijo Dipper dando pequeños golpes con el palo de golf sobre la palma de su mano.

\- Pino, Pino relájese no le estoy haciendo nada a Estrella fugaz – Sonriendo inocentemente. – Solo está dormida.

Mabel murmuro entre sueños mientras se aferraba más al rubio. – Bill no lo hagas, me duele ahí.

\- Juro que no hecho nada. – Dijo Bill con el rostro sudado y pálido, al ver que Dipper amenazaba con fregárselo en ese mismo instante. Por un momento la expresión del chico le recordó a Dipper Gleeful.

\- Bill… - Gruño amenazando.

Hasta que escucho los pasos de Stan y Ford entrando a la sala donde se encontraban. Bill solo traía el rostro pálido y tragando grueso al observan al trio de verdugos, que sentenciarían su muerte en ese instante.

\- Que tenemos aquí – Sacando su garra Stan para prepararse a golpearlo. – Necesita una lección, ¿no crees hermano?

\- Tienes toda la razón Stan, ese que de ahí no es su novio. – Dijo Ford poniendo una mirada siniestra. – Es una rata desgraciada que se metió, y debemos exterminarlo.

\- Está tocando suciamente a mi hermana, ese Dorito. – Apuntando con el palo de golf. – Pido destrozar su cráneo.

\- Sshh…. Despertaran a Estrella fugaz – Dijo el demonio de sueño tratando de calmar a los tres. – Así que bajen sus armas.

Estaban a punto de atacarlo hasta que la castaña se removió abriendo sus ojos lentamente antes de lanzar un débil bostezo, y dirigirle una mirada risueña al rubio.

\- Buenos días Bill. – Tallándose los ojos para despejar el sueño. – Me quede dormida… - Volteando a ver al resto de su familia. – Buenos... – Se quedó ida un momento hasta que recordó en donde se encontraba. Observando que estaba encima de Bill, en pijama y en la sala.

\- Ejem... – Carraspeo Bill para llamar su atención. – Yo también diría buenos días Estrella fugaz, pero en este momento como vera, sus tíos y hermano están a punto de ejecutarme. – Mostrando una sonrisa coqueta. – Aunque si me deja agregar algo, se ve atractiva su forma de despertar.

\- Yo… - Levantándose abruptamente con el rostro como el de un tomate. – Iré a cambiarme, y lavarme los dientes.

Excusándose de su familia para retirarse inmediatamente dejando solo a Bill.

\- Eres un maldito pervertido. – Dijo Dipper fríamente.

\- Cipher eres de lo peor, no puedo dejarte con ella. – Dijo Ford.

\- Deshacernos de él en este momento que no está Mabel. - Hablo Stan preparando sus puños.

En ese momento entro Melody con su hijo, saludando a los cuatro hombres antes de avisarles que el desayuno estaba servido.

\- Chicos luego juegan a los matones, ya está el desayuno. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Sr. Pines dice Soos si ocupa algo más de la camioneta.

\- Oh cierto lo olvidaba. – Dirigiéndose atender los asuntos de su viaje antes de partir.

\- _Oye chico en alguna oportunidad que tengas, deshazte de él e inventaremos su accidente._

 _\- Buena idea.-_ Dijo Dipper.

\- Saben que puedo escucharlos Pino y Fez.

.

.

Entrando a la cocina se encontraban sentados los cuatros mirándose con odio, y declarándose en silencio la guerra. Mientras que la mujer le depositaba a cada uno, un plato omelette. El demonio solo miro el alimento y estaba a punto de protestar pero observo la cruel mirada amenazadora de la mujer, por lo que prosiguió a quedarse callado.

Unos pasos se escucharon bajar por las escaleras, y Mabel entro a la cocina terminando de atarse el pelo en una coleta, saludando a Melody y acercándose a ver lo que había preparado para el desayuno.

Bill no dejaba de mirarla, y como no provocarlo. Si veía perfectamente como la adolescente iba vestida; llevando un short corto de color rosa fuerte, una camisa blanca con el dibujo de una estrella con el corte que mostraba sus hombros, un suéter color rojo que estaba atado a su cadera y unos converse color rosa palo.

Dipper trono los dedos enfrente del demonio antes de lanzar un gruñido, haciendo que el demonio despertara de sus pensamientos.

\- Deja de verla de esa forma. – Dijo el castaño. – Es mi hermana.

\- Es mi Estrella fugaz. – Reclamando lo suyo con mucho orgullo.

\- Iré ayudarle a Soos. - Stan se levantó terminando su desayuno y cediéndole su lugar a su sobrina.

Mabel se sentó a un lado de su hermano mientras degustaba del omelette, observando como Bill seguía sin tocar el plato.

\- Bill tienes que comer. – Dijo la castaña mientras le apuntaba con la cuchara. – Melody lo preparo, y sabe muy rico. Aparte iras de viaje con mi tío y mi hermano, necesitaras energías.

\- Yo ya tengo energías. – Clavando la cuchara en el huevo para empezar a despedazarlo.

\- Deja de mutilar el huevo. – Dijo Dipper un poco enojado.

\- Bill no hagas eso. - Dijo Ford.

Mabel al ver que el rubio ignoraba a los dos, se acercó para arrebatarle el cubierto tomando una porción de su comida y acercárselo a sus labios, como la vez pasada. – Ah~ - Haciendo un gesto con su boca, para indicarle que la abriera. Viendo como el demonio abría para comer la porción dada.

\- ¡Es enserio! – Dijo su hermano sobresaltándose. – Como aun bebe.

Bill solo sonreía con malicia, haciendo que Dipper solo lo envidiara por recibir la atención de su hermana.

\- He dicho cero contactos en esta casa – Hablo en un tono autoritario Ford. – Bill estas lo suficientemente mayor para pedir ser alimentado.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Mabel dejando la cuchara en su lugar y volviendo a su desayuno.

\- Fordsy esta celoso, que le siguen creciendo canas en su cabello. – Se burló el demonio mientras tomaba de nuevo la cuchara para proseguir acabar su alimento.

\- Va ser un viaje horrible. – Suspiro Ford.

\- No olviden equiparse bien. – Dijo Mabel.

\- No lo olvidaremos. – Acariciando la cabeza de su sobrina.

.

.

Después pasado el desayuno Dipper fue arreglar unas cosas más en su mochila, mientras que Ford estaba alistando lo último que llevarían de provisiones para su viaje. En cambio Bill estaba sentado en el porche junto con la castaña.

\- Recuerda quiero muchas fotos del viaje, y ayuda a mi tío y mi hermano en lo que suceda. – Sonando muy emocionada por el viaje, a pesar de que no iría con ellos.

\- Pides muchas cosas. – Invocando su magia para hacer levitar a la chica y atraerla a él en sentándola en su regazo y dando un abrazo por detrás de su espalda. – Puedo tener un adelanto.

\- ¿Un adelanto? – Sintiendo como mordía el lóbulo de su oreja suavemente, lanzando un soplido por encima. – B-Bill~… - Soltando un gemido bajo.

\- No sabes lo que deseo hacerte. – Tomando los mechones de su coleta.

\- ¿Qué es? – Pregunto un poco curiosa y tímida.

\- Mm… es un secreto. – Mostrando sus dientes.

El chico salió fuera de la cabaña para encontrar a su hermana sentada en los brazos del demonio. Aun se le hacía perturbador verlos de esa manera, recordando muy al principio de su verano que su hermana le tenía odio al sujeto.

\- Oigan ustedes dos consíganse un cuarto. – Dijo en tono de broma, como una forma de venganza por lo de anoche.

\- Me la puedo llevar enseguida. – Haciendo una indirecta al castaño.

\- Mejor aléjate de mi hermana.

Mabel se levantó observando que salía su tío con su equipaje. Ford veía todavía a Bill como una amenaza, pero solo volvió a tomar una respiración antes de lanzar su equipaje a la camioneta, junto con la de su sobrino.

\- No tardaremos mucho. – Observando como su sobrino obligaba al demonio a quedarse en la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

\- No soy un perro.

\- Pues por derecho es mi lugar.

\- Los niños van atrás

\- No soy un niño, soy un adolescente.

\- Es igual. – Dijo Bill protestando.

\- Tal vez menos de la semana. – Dijo Ford, acariciando la cabeza de la sobrina.

\- Diviértanse mucho.

\- Eso esperemos.

Los chicos habían subido a la camioneta quedando Ford y Dipper enfrente, y Bill atrás en el monta cargas de la camioneta con el rostro refunfuñando apenas unas palabras poco entendibles.

.

.

 **Tres horas de camino después**

.

.

\- Admítelo estamos perdidos, Sixer. – Dijo Bill, sintiendo los rayos de sol potentemente sobre su piel. – Has estado dando vueltas por este rumbo, por lo menos las últimas tres horas.

\- Cállate, estoy bien en el camino ¿verdad Dipper? – Observando como su sobrino veía el mapa.

\- Tío Ford exactamente ¿A dónde nos llevas?

\- Lo ves, tu inútil aprendiz ni sabe que camino ir.

\- Suficiente nos detendremos. – Parando el carro cerca de un mirador. – Necesitamos estirar un poco los pies.

\- Admítelo Fordsy eres terrible en el camino y conduciendo.

Dipper se bajó para ver que el lugar donde dejaron estacionado el carro era inestable.

\- Tío es seguro dejar aquí la camioneta. – Pregunto el castaño.

\- Por supuesto que es seguro.

\- No lo creo – Bill dijo contradiciendo a Ford.

\- Guarda silencio Bill.

Ford abrió sus apuntes y extendió más el mapa para tener una mejor visibilidad, señalando unos puntos donde deberían pasar a recorrer.

\- Cerca de esta zona hay una extraña criatura que adora robar gemas preciosas y en especialmente oro. – Apuntando en su libreta.

\- Algo así como un duende o un demonio avaro.

\- Oye deja de catalogarme como un ladrón. – Molestándose con el comentario del castaño.

\- Parecido a un duende, lo que buscamos es un Leprechaun. – Mostrándose algo animado. – Pensé que tu hermana vendría a nuestro viaje, pero al ver que ella ha intercambiado su lugar con este sujeto. – Señalando a Bill de mala manera. - Decidí hacer unos cambios en nuestro itinerario de viaje. Y que mejor a arriesgarnos a la aventura.

\- ¡Oh no! Sixer estás loco si te seguiré en busca de esas infames criaturas del averno. – Negándose a seguir con el viaje.

\- ¿Los conoces? – Pregunto Dipper.

\- Pino si quiere conservar sus órganos y su piel, le advierto que no siga a este demente.

\- Solo es uno. – Dijo Ford. – Y estas exagerando Bill, solo buscan el oro y una mujer virgen para casarse. Por eso no traería a Mabel si fuéramos a esta clase de viaje.

\- De todos modos no tocarían a Estrella fugaz. – Mostrando una sonrisa de orgullo, sabiendo que la chica se había entregado a él. – Y si se atrevieran se las verían mal conmigo.

\- Solo investigaremos una de esas criaturas.

\- Y con uno basta. – Recalco el demonio.

\- Iremos y sin reproche, esta todo controlado. – Guardando el mapa antes de subirse a la camioneta. – De acuerdo la guarida se encuentra a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí.

Dipper siguió a su tío a pesar de la advertencia del demonio. En cambio Bill solo estaba molesto por mantenerlo ignorado, pero se decía mentalmente que después de esta semana estaría de regreso con su Estrella fugaz.

Durante el camino Dipper se le ocurrió poner su CD de BABBA escuchando el repertorio de canciones, hasta llegar a una en especial. Colocaba la misma canción de Disco Girl repetidas veces, haciendo que Bill solo hiciera un tic con su ojo el tan solo escuchar la música sintetizada y las voces agudas y chillonas de los artistas, entre el coro que hacían Ford y Dipper.

\- Otra más - Picando el botón de reproductor de la camioneta.

\- ¡Noo! ¡No más Disco Girl! – Grito Bill arañando con sus garras el interior de la camioneta. Utilizando sus poderes de telequinesis, saco a la fuerza el disco tomándolo entre sus manos, y lo quebró, para después incinerarlo y hacerlo completamente polvo. Respirando pesado el demonio se calmó un poco antes de obtener la mirada de enojo de Dipper y Ford. – Lo reemplazare al final del viaje.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando llegaron a su destino, un bosque profundo y oscuro diferente al del pueblo. Ford aparco la camioneta aun lado del camino, no quería adentrar más el vehículo a terrenos desconocidos y poco explorados.

\- Chicos llegamos – Admirando el paisaje apenas con la luz que quedaba del día. – Estamos del otro lado del pueblo. La zona oscura donde abunda muchos misterios sin resolver y criaturas por encontrar.

\- Suenas igual a un cazador. – Dijo Bill aun sentado atrás de la camioneta. – Y estas dejando este cacharro justamente aquí.

\- Bill baja y ayuda con el equipaje, tenemos que buscar un lugar donde acampar.

\- Pino ya escuchaste baja las cosas. – Levitando encima de ellos e ignorando la petición del hombre.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo molesto. – Tú también ayudaras. – Aventando una mochila al demonio.

\- Yo no necesito cosas inútiles para subsistir.

Ford se pasó una mano por la barbilla antes de recordad lo que había traído consigo para el viaje, en caso de que el demonio se les revelara.

\- ¡Bill! – Llamo al demonio. – Necesito tu opinión. – Mostrando sus apuntes.

\- Así que necesita de mi sabiduría IQ – Acercándose para quedar enfrente del hombre. Colocando una mano en la libreta. – De acuerdo puedo tan siquiera iluminar su inútil cerebro deteriorado.

\- En realidad. – Colocando los brazaletes inmediatamente en las muñecas del rubio.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos es esto?! – Tratando de quitarse los brazaletes pero sentía como sus energías eran drenadas. – ¡Qué demonios me hiciste Sixer!

\- Curiosamente cuando me perdí en sus dimensiones, conocí a un demonio semejante a usted. - Recordando la apariencia humilde del ente demoniaco azul. – Y me dio curiosidad lo que traía en sus muñecas, parecía que le tenían suprimido la mayor parte de sus poderes. – buscando en sus notas la figura de Will. – Le propuse que si me dejaba analizar sus brazaletes, a cambio de ayudarle a quitárselo. – Poniendo una expresión avergonzada. – Lo malo es que no pude entregarle la información a tiempo, pero pude obtener una herramienta fácilmente para suprimir los suyos.

\- ¡STANFORD PINES! – Demando cambiando su apariencia a su ojo completamente oscuro ya la pupila carmesí, tornando su pelo rojizo. - ¡QUITAMELAS! – Amenazando al hombre mayor.

\- Tú lo dijiste después del viaje. – Tomando sus cosas. – Por las siguientes 168 horas te sentirás igual a un humano.

-¡¿Qué?! Un horrible saco de carne. – Tratando de invocar sus poderes, pero sentía que eran drenados de poco a poco. Tardando en recuperarlos. – Estas demente.

\- No tanto como tú. Y evite hacer magia o se sentirá anémico.

\- Tío Ford es seguro. – Dijo el castaño viendo más irritado al demonio.

\- Si estará bien.

Caminando entre el bosque cubierto de árboles frondosos, el piso recubierto de musgo, lodo y rocas. Ford veía al demonio aun irritado caminando con pereza, mientras que Dipper estaba incomodo ante la extraña atmosfera.

Llegando a un claro se detuvieron para acampar dejando sus cosas en el suelo.

\- Muy bien descansemos, preparemos todo para acampar esta noche. – Sacando la tienda de campaña. – Bill ve por leña.

\- Eso jamás. – Aventando la bolsa. – Me niego a ser un esclavo.

\- No es ser esclavo, se llama cooperar. – Entregándole un hacha pequeña. – Ahora ve a traer leña.

\- Eres un maldito Sixer. - Sintiéndose un poco pesado del cuerpo. – Es extraño sentirme de esta manera.

\- Se llama cansancio y lo iras sintiendo poco a poco. – Riéndose. – Dipper mejor acompáñalo no vaya ser que se desmaye en cualquier parte del camino o peor aún que decapite a una persona.

\- Entonces yo estaría en peligro.

\- Llevas tu arma. – Levantando una ceja.

\- Aquí la llevo.

\- Esto parece más una misión para eliminarme. – Dijo Bill.

Llegando a los alrededores del bosque en busca de madera seca, el demonio solo fue tomando algunas piezas entre ramas un poco húmedas y troncos medios partidos a la mitad. Dipper que tenía más experiencia en sus anteriores viajes con su tío fue recolectando buena madera. Mientras se debatía entre crear una conversación con el demonio de sueño, para romper el silencio o simplemente ignorarlo. Pero tampoco no le gustaba la idea de tener que soportarlo en silencio.

\- Si no te conociera Bill, diría que nunca has acampado.

\- Niño se acampar, solo que en este momento Sixer está siendo un dolor en el trasero. – Tomando otro tronco. – Esto es humillante.

\- Sabes es la primera vez que mi tío cambia los planes. – Hablando un poco preocupado. – Creo que él no quería que Mabel nos acompañara en este viaje.

\- El solo busca un legado. – Diciendo secamente. – Y tú resultaste tener un alto conocimiento e interés en lo sobrenatural y lo paranormal de este pueblo, solo que en ocasiones no sabes utilizar ese cerebro tuyo cuando se requiere.

\- Oh ya veo. – Sintiéndose halagado pero a la vez ofendido, por el comentario que le dio Bill.

\- Es suficiente. – Observando la cantidad de madera que llevaban.

\- Al menos que quieras incendiar el bosque a la mitad de la noche. – Bromeo el castaño.

\- Si incendiaria algo seria la estúpida libreta de ese viejo senil. – Dijo Bill entre una media sonrisa.

\- Mi tío se molestara Bill. – Dándole una palmada al rubio. – Por cierto la mitad que llevabas esta húmeda, no lograras prender fuego.

\- ¡Y Porque no me dijiste! – Aventando los Troncos.

\- Quería saber que tanto conocimiento de camping tenías – Mostrando una sonrisa de burla. – Ahora ya veo que con esos brazaletes, eres un caso perdido y no llegarías a sobrevivir.

\- Ustedes dos lo planearon. – Amenazando con el hacha.

\- No, yo no sabía que mi tío te había preparado unas esposas anti-magia.

\- ¡PINO! – Diciendo su apodo furioso.

\- Okey, regresemos antes de que decapites alguien.

Regresando a donde se encontraba la tienda de campaña, observaron que el sujeto terminaba de anclar los extremos de la carpa.

\- Ya se me hacía raro que tardaran.

\- Bill elegía mal la madera. – Depositando los troncos enseguida de la tienda. – ¿Qué haremos para cenar?

\- Pues contaba con tu hermana de que ella se encargaría de los alimentos, pero viendo la situación. – Sacando de su bolsa latas de crema de elote. – Tendrá que ser sopa.

\- Ahora si extraño a Mabel. – Colocando los troncos alineados antes de preparar el fuego y sacando una pequeña bolsa con varias varillas metálicas, mientras construía la mini parrilla para colocar la cacerola.

\- Entonces ella es la encargada de proveer alimentos. – Tomando una lata entre sus manos. – Hum… veo que Estrella fugaz lo tenía bien planeado. – Recordando su acuerdo. – Me gustan los retos.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Quitándole la lata de sus manos para abrirla y colocarla en la cacerola.

\- Nada interesante Pino.

\- Como sea. – Dijo el castaño antes de dirigirse a su tío. – ¿Cómo encontraremos ese Leprechaun?

\- Con esto. – Sacando unos rubís y esmeraldas; y unas cuantas monedas de oro. – Es bueno que haya sobrado algo del botín del unicornio.

\- Pensé que mi tío Stan lo había gastado todo. – Tomando la gema entre sus dedos. – Lo atraeremos con esto.

\- Lo suficiente para que caiga en la trampa, tomemos sus datos y después lo liberemos. – Sonando como si su plan fuera lo más fácil del mundo. – Ahora si la situación se pone difícil tiramos sal. Ellos se detendrán a juntarla y ponerse a contar cada grano.

\- No olvidemos que son criaturas sedientas de sangre. – Dijo el rubio agregando a su advertencia.

\- Dije que está bajo control Bill. – Sacando sus apuntes. – Aparte solo es uno, no tienen compañero para reproducirse.

Bill estaba prácticamente aburrido, y no podía utilizar mucho su poder. Era extraño para él sentir cansancio, dolor constante y no del agradable. De repente sintió algo de hambre en su interior, y se preguntó; ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se alimentó de una pesadilla o de un sueño?, volteo a ver al chico y al viejo. Se acercó a ellos curioso antes de curvar una sonrisa de maldad.

\- Ford recuerdas cuando apareció una Aracne. – Mostrando sus dientes al obtener la atención del chico y él de su antiguo amigo. Si de algo presumía Bill Cipher era de su buena memoria, y hablar de un recuerdo de hace 30 años era su forma de conseguir su cena el día de hoy.

\- ¡Oh sí!, esa terrible criatura persiguiéndonos a Fiddleford y a mí… uff, fue uno de los peores días de mi vida.

\- Que hay de los Aracnomorfos.

\- Creo que aún siguen molestos, siempre y cuando no pasemos por su atracción turística la montaña misterio.

\- ¡AHH! – Soltando el mango de la cacerola.

\- Chico ¿estás bien? – Pregunto Ford. – Te ves pálido.

\- No es nada. – Pero diversos recuerdos de estar escapando de la montaña mientras una mujer araña furiosa lo perseguía, sin olvidar el engaño a muchas chicas que hizo con sus coqueteos inexpertos. – Tienes razón no hay que volver por ahí.

\- Descuide Pino la ira de una mujer arácnido puede durar años, y su venganza hacia los hombres pues, no es muy agradable solo consiste en… - Abriendo su ojo amarillo. – Decapitarlos. – Antes de volver a poner una expresión alegre. – Descuide la atracción está a un kilómetro de aquí. – Apuntando a la dirección de una montaña siniestra.

\- Bill no le dé en que pensar a mi sobrino. – Sirviendo la sopa para entregarle un plato a cada quien. – Cenemos y después a dormir.

Bill ya había logrado su cometido, darle una pequeña pesadilla al castaño. Mientras sorbía gustosamente la sopa, ya tenía asegurada una necesidad fisiológica y una mental para recuperar sus poderes. En cambio Dipper tenía revuelto el estómago y un pequeño temblor que le había invadido su cuerpo de tan solo recordar a la criatura.

.

.

Día 2

.

.

Al día siguiente había transcurrido normal durante la mañana, todos habían amanecidos descansados excepto Dipper que traía los ojos rojos. Bill en cambio parecía más descansado por lo que podía levitar sin problemas.

\- Pino acaso no durmió. – Burlándose del chico.

\- Ja-ja muy gracioso, es tu culpa. – Tropezándose con una rama haciendo que se tambaleara, pero sin llegar a caerse. – Tío Ford pienso que debimos a haber guardado las cosas.

\- Descuida chico solo es uno. Aparte no hay objetos que les atraiga.

\- Suenas muy confiado Sixer.

\- Silencio Bill.

Llegando a la zona observaron como la poca luminosidad del sol, se colaba entre los arboles de pino y abeto. Impidiendo un poco el paso de la luz.

\- Muy bien – Dijo Ford anotando en su libreta. – Si con la información que conseguí hace unos días es correcta, se debe de suponer que estas criaturas solo aparecen en lugares con poca iluminación y su territorio de caza es entre los pastizales. – Sacando de su bolsillo las joyas. – Ahora necesitamos un cebo.

Tomo a Bill del brazo y lo puso sobre una roca entre los pastizales, entregándole las joyas y monedas.

\- Tú eres excelente para este trabajo.

\- Esos viajes te afectaron tu estúpido cerebro deteriorado. – Arrojando al suelo las joyas. – Me viste cara de cebo, seis dedos.

\- Bill eres el único que puede regenerarse y a lo que estas criaturas temen.

\- El Alzheimer te está afectando – Mostrando sus muñecas cubiertas por los brazaletes. – Me dejaran como carne picada, tardare en regenerarme.

\- No que te agradaba el dolor. – Contesto Dipper.

\- Pino no te metas en esto, o juro que te llevare con esa mujer aracnomorfo. – Respondiendo de mala gana. – Y tu estas equivocado Sixer si hare el papel de víctima.

\- Bill deja de comportarte de esa manera, y coopera es el futuro de la investigación.

\- Futuro ni mierda, esperen a que me quite estas estúpidas esposas. – Dijo pateando el rostro de Stan.

\- No queda otra, Dipper trae la soga. – Tomando de los brazos a Bill.

\- ¿Qué hablas enserio atar a Bill? – Dijo con un poco preocupado.

\- Estará bien

\- Ni una puta mierda estaré bien, Pino si traes la soga juro que tú y Llama – Dijo amenazante.

Pero los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio cuando escucharon unas risas agudas y chillidos, parecidas a las hienas y unos gruñidos que provenían en una dirección de zigzag entre los pastizales.

\- Stanford… - Dijo Bill mirando cómo se movía la hierba a una velocidad rápida. - Dijiste que era uno.

\- Me dijeron los habitantes que era uno. – Hablo Ford retrocediendo junto con Dipper y Bill, cuidándose la espalda.

\- ¿Eso cuanto fue tío? – Pregunto Dipper

\- Hace 30 años. – Rio avergonzado.

\- Maldita sea Stanford Pines. – Dijo Bill aventando las gemas.

\- ¿Qué haremos? – Apuntando con su arma.

\- En primer lugar Pino baja el arma, y segundo si salimos ilesos mataremos a Sixer.

\- Bill deja tus auto-insultos por un momento. – Buscando entre sus cosas una bolsa de sal – Espero que esto funcione.

\- No me hagas reír cuatro ojos, crees que caerán en tu plan. – Lanzo un resoplido el rubio. – Nos sacaran los órganos antes de que termine la luz del sol.

Observando como empezaba a ocultarse el sol perdiéndose entre los árboles y como las criaturas lanzaban alaridos y risas hilarantes mientras se acercaban a una velocidad rápida, directamente hacia ellos. Una de las criaturas salto dejando ver su forma grotesca.

\- Solo esperemos que funcione. – Aventando con puños la sal.

\- ¡AAH! – Grito Dipper cubriéndose con sus brazos y el arma.

\- Acérquense bestias asquerosas e inmundes. – Sacando de su bastón una cuchilla.

.

.

[Interrumpimos esta escena de camping para traer a Mabel]

.

.

Se encontraba la chica sentada en el piso de la habitación tejiendo un suéter color amarillo acompañado de su cerdito. Estaba tan concentrada en su tejido, que no noto la presencia de su tío Stan cuando la llamo.

\- ¡Hey calabaza! ¿Qué haces? – Viendo que no había parado de tejer en todo el día. – Llevas aquí todo la mañana y toda la tarde.

\- Estoy tejiendo un suéter para Bill – Mostrando su avance. – No he podido darle nada y quiero darle una sorpresa cuando regrese.

\- Ya veo, ¿puedo tener uno también?

\- Tío Stan esta celoso. – Diciendo con una sonrisita.

\- Puede que sí, él sujeto recibe más atención de ti. – Acariciando su cabeza. – Pero ya le dije que tendrá que ganarme, si quiere mi aprobación.

\- Él lo lograda. – Riendo mientras continuaba con su trabajo. – Me pregunto cómo les irán.

\- De seguro ha de estar recolectando muestras y capturando insectos. Cosas de nerds. – Alardeando – Tú sabes cómo son estarán bien, lo más seguro es que Bill este molestando a mi hermano.

\- Oh pueden que estén pescando y contando historias. – Dijo la castaña emocionada. – Haciendo pruebas de valor. – Abrazando a Pato.

\- Lo más seguro. – Dijo Stan. – Por cierto ya va comenzar Patotective ¿Vienes a verlo?

\- Sí – Dejando a un lado el suéter para tomar su cerdito y seguir a su tío.

.

.

[Volviendo al camping de los hombres]

.

.

Estaban Dipper y Stanford un poco agitados con la ropa desordenada y hechas jirones, mientras terminaban de golpear una de las criaturas. Bill en cambio estaba jadeando y cubierto de sudor mientras apuñalaba las últimas dos criaturas, al igual que ellos tenía la ropa destrozada y su cabello desordenado sin olvidar que estaba cubierto de la sangre fresca que corría por sus manos.

\- ¡Muéranse! – Dando un puntapié a la criatura que agonizaba.

\- ¡¿Sobrevivimos?! – Dijo el chico sintiendo sus piernas flaquear mientras caía de rodillas al suelo. – No puede ser que sobrevivimos.

\- Bueno la sal solo nos ayudó a detenerlos un momento.

\- Solo a los ignorantes Sixer. – Enterrando la hoja de la cuchilla en las criaturas grotescas.

\- Bueno pues los Leprechauns resultaron ser salvajes. – Anotando en la libreta. – Y ya veo que la sal los minimiza y los enfurece. Nota: no tirarles mucha sal.

\- Agrega otra nota – Dijo apuntando con la hoja de su cuchilla al hombre. – La próxima vez que quieras usar a un demonio como carnada, asegúrate de traer protección.

\- ¿Protección para qué?

Bill tiro su bastón y se acercó de forma amenazadora a Stanford, tronando sus nudillos antes de empezar a golpearlo.

\- ¡Bill! ¡Detente, hey basta! – Sintiendo los golpes del rubio que eran muy fuertes. – Ya lo siento, ¡auch! Eso duele.

Dipper aún no podía salir de la conmoción de hace un momento, seguía en estado de shock de seguir todavía vivo y con pruebas de que los duendes malvados existen.

.

.

De regreso al campamento los tres se encontraron con la terrible sorpresa de que el lugar había sido saqueado el lugar. Dejándolos sin nada.

\- Es una jodida broma – Dijo Ford furioso. – Esas criaturas debieron llamarle la atención este lugar.

\- Y dijiste que lo tenías controlado. – Recalco el rubio. – Vaya plan.

\- Tío Ford ¿Qué haremos? – Viendo que la tienda estaba destruida.

\- Regresemos a la camioneta. – Tomando de su equipaje.

Ford caminaba cojeando y con el rostro amoreteado, Dipper lo seguía por detrás viendo como hacia un esfuerzo en caminar, volteo a ver Bill con el rostro también magullado, pero sin graves daños. Su apariencia era tenebrosa con su ropa cubierta de sangre de las mismas criaturas, que los habían atacado hace unas horas.

El camino había sido largo, no pararon a descansar en ningún momento, hasta que llegaron visualizando la vieja camioneta. Ford aventó su equipaje a al monta carga sin preocuparse de su material, se subió en el asiento del conductor para después caer rendido en el volante.

\- Partiremos en la mañana. – Hablo cansado Ford. – Solo por este día durmamos.

Dipper coloco su equipaje en el monta carga mientras que Bill se subía y se recostaba sin llegar a importarle algo más en este día.

\- Casi le desfiguras la cara al tío Ford.

\- Que se vaya al carajo Sixer. – Rio el rubio. – Usarme de carnada.

\- Necesitabas desahogarte, después de nuestra lucha contra esas extrañas criaturas.

\- Oye no estuviste mal Pino, aunque si no hubieras actuado con el arma. Te habrían arrancado el brazo.

\- Creo que tuve suerte. – Dije riendo un poco. – Fue una prueba más para mi supervivencia.

\- Tal vez, Pino.

Bill recordó la petición de la castaña por lo que saco una cámara y se acercó al chico.

\- Pino ¿puedo pedir algo egoísta?

\- Mientras no sea sacarme los ojos.

\- Solo una foto – Dijo malhumorado. – Quiero tener recuerdos del maravilloso día. – hablando de forma sarcástica.

\- Solo hazlo.

Se colocaron en pose mostrando sus heridas de guerra, para agregar un toque divertido.

\- Déjame ver mi hermana te pidió fotos del viaje.

\- Estrella fugaz es exigente en sus peticiones. – Guardando la cámara.

\- Mm… se supone que este viaje seria para nosotros. – Levantando la cabeza al cielo mientras se recargaba su espalda contra la cubierta de la camioneta. – No veré a mi hermana por un buen tiempo, al terminar este verano… ella tendrá que regresar a Piedmont sola. A pesar de que ella me dijo que estaría bien; no es muy buena mintiendo. – Mostrando una sonrisa amarga. – Quisiera lanzar todo por la borda e irme.

\- Los humanos son tan complicados. – Dijo Bill, viendo como sus heridas se regeneraban poco a poco.

\- Dilo tú no tienes un gemelo.

\- Lo tengo. – Respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

\- Idéntico a ti

\- Ni nos parecemos en nada. – Haciendo aparecer unas llamas sobre su mano. – Solo dije que tengo uno. – Evitando hablar del otro demonio.

Dipper y Bill se mantuvieron en silencio por un buen rato, ninguno quería hablar de sus problemas. Hasta que el castaño tuvo curiosidad en preguntar algo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes estos sentimientos hacia mi hermana?

\- Desde nuestro segundo encuentro. – Admitió un poco divagante.

\- El incidente de la obra de calcetines de Mabel. – Dijo un poco sorprendido.

\- No continúes Pino o no te agradara saber el detonante que hizo que me gustara. – Respondió Bill.

\- Planeabas matarnos.

\- Estaba furioso y lleno de ira, habían arruinados mis planes. – Recordando que casi los exterminaba ambos. – Supongo que podría ayudarme a actualizar, durante estos tres años que estuve ausente. – Mintió, ya que conocía todo lo que había pasado durante esos tres años, estando encerrado en una estatua de piedra esperando su liberación. Pero quería hacer tiempo y un poco de conversación al chico Pines.

\- De acuerdo supongo que necesita saber.

.

.

 **Día 3**

.

.

Al día siguiente Ford se había levantado estirándose un poco incómodo sobre su asiento, aun podía sentir los golpes de la pelea que tuvieron anoche. Observo que su sobrino seguía dormido en el asiento del pasajero mientras roncaba. Ajusto el retrovisor para ver al rubio en la parte atrás de los asientos con una expresión de pocos amigos.

\- ¡Maldición! – Se asustó Ford al ver el rostro de Bill – Cipher ¿Qué haces adentro?

\- Pino me dejo subir. – Dando una sonrisa cínica. – Traerme como perro en la parte del monta cargas no es buena idea.

\- Bueno pues ahora regresas a al monta cargas.

\- No – Dijo fríamente. – Y quítame esto.

\- Oblígame

\- ¡STANFORD! - Tratando de estrangular al hombre.

Dipper se despertó con el alboroto al encontrar otra vez a su tío discutiendo con el demonio.

\- No de nuevo – Sacando un rociador empezó a lanzar a Bill y a Ford. - ¡Quédense quietos!

\- ¡Ahgg! – Observando como su piel quemaba. – ¿Qué diablos haces Pino?, piensas quemarme la cara con ácido.

\- En realidad es… - Observando la etiqueta. – ¿Agua bendita?

\- Descuida no se muere tan fácilmente con eso. – Dijo Ford. – La traía ahí cuando Fiddleford sacaba a Bill de mi cuerpo.

\- Lentes era un idiota.

\- Algo debiste hacer para que tuviera un rociador a la mano.

Poniendo en marcha el vehículo continuaron con su viaje para encontrar primero un lugar donde comer.

Llevaban una hora y media de viaje cuando encontraron un restaurante algo deteriorado, pero en servicio.

\- ¿A dónde nos trajiste Sixer? – Viendo como del letrero explotaba uno de los focos.

\- Es seguro. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Claro que es seguro, Fiddleford y yo veníamos seguido. Solo que han descuidado el establecimiento.

Entrando al local vieron la apariencia poco limpia del lugar, encontrando un poco vacío las mesas y con una persona al fondo de la esquina sentando, bebiendo su café. Su apariencia lucia como la de un vagabundo que no hubiese recibido la luz del sol en días.

Ford entro para acercarse a la barra y sentarse seguido por Bill y Dipper que se quedaban un poco extrañados ante el lugar. El castaño prosiguió seguir a su tío sentándose enseguida de él, tenía hambre. En cambio el demonio arrugo la nariz con disgusto y pudo darse cuenta del problema, pero se acercó a un lado de Dipper sentándose a su lado. Mientras seguía analizando con su ojo ámbar la zona donde preparaban los alimentos. Percatándose de la atmosfera que rodeaba el lugar, una neblina gris.

Una mujer de atractiva belleza de cabello rojizo y puntas rosadas, los atendió depositando una taza a Ford y a Bill, sirviéndoles un poco de café.

\- ¿Qué desean viajeros? – Lanzando un guiño a los tres.

\- Tres desayunos, señorita. – Dijo Ford halagando a la mujer.

\- Algo de tomar chico. – Dirigiéndose a Dipper. – Puedo sugerir algo refrescante para su paladar, ¿una malteada?

\- Una malteada vainilla.

\- Que dulce… - Picando su nariz antes de alejarse y dejar la nota en el gancho y tocar el timbre, para avisar al cocinero. – Oh y usted…

\- Nada. – Diciendo cortamente y dirigiéndole una mirada firme.

Bill observo que los dos estaban relajados, hasta que se acercó al castaño tomando su tenedor y empezó picándole el brazo.

\- ¡Auch! Eso duele – Exclamando de dolor al ver que seguía picándolo. - ¿Qué haces?

\- Pino – Dijo Bill. – Despierte y no coma nada. Hay que irnos.

\- De que hablas y aleja eso. – Apartando el tenedor.

\- Pino hablo enserio. – Golpeando con un codazo su brazo. – No consuma nada, larguémonos mientras esa vieja bruja esta distraída.

\- Detente Bill – Apartando al rubio. – Estoy muy cansado y solo quiero comer algo.

\- Sixer, Sixer, Sixer – Golpeando por detrás al hombre mayor. - ¡Estúpido cuatro ojos!

\- Bill, por dios cálmate. – Bebiendo de su café. – Sabe extraño.

La mujer regreso con los platos depositándolos en la barra, hasta que le dirigió una mirada al demonio, viendo sus intenciones al querer despertarlos. Poso su mano sobre su rostro le dio una caricia leve.

\- Oh pobrecito no quieres una ayudadita, está todo sucio. – Tomándolo del cuello de la camisa. - Puedo hacerte sentir bien, si tú lo deseas. – En un instante adquirió la forma de la gemela Pines, ante él. - ¿No quieres? – Mostrando una sonrisa inocente. – Te hare sentir muy bien, Billy. Deje al niño y al anciano.

\- Utilizar descaradamente una sucia fantasía de mi Estrella fugaz. - Rio de forma siniestra. – No sabes con quien te metes.

Tomando del brazo a la mujer la jalo hacia el para colocar sus manos sobre su cabeza y romper su cuello. Observo como Ford y Dipper seguían comiendo, rodo su ojo mal humorado, tomo dos tenedores para enterrárselos fuertemente en sus brazos.

\- ¡QUE JODIDOS TE PASA ESTÚPIDO DEMONIO! – Grito Ford adolorido.

\- ¡BILL QUE TE DIJE! – Hablo furioso Dipper.

\- Dejen de llorar como niñitas, estúpidos sacos de carne. – Haciéndolos voltear a sus platos. – Díganme que ven

Ford y Dipper solo sintieron revolverles el estómago viendo lo que había sobre los platos; una cantidad inimaginable de insectos y lo que parecía ser vísceras, sin olvidar que lo que bebía Stan era agua sucia y la malteada de Dipper de la misma forma contenía agua negra y un ratón muerto nadando.

\- ¡Oh eso es asqueroso! - Sintiendo las terribles arcadas el chico.

\- Debemos salir de aquí. – Observando el lugar deteriorado. – ¡Debemos salir inmediatamente de aquí!

Los tres salieron del restaurante antes de ver claramente que el lugar estaba destruido, rompiendo la ilusión en Dipper y Ford. Subieron al vehículo y lo pusieron en marcha alejándose del lugar.

\- Bill con un carajo ¿Por qué demonios no nos dijiste del lugar? – Dijo Ford molesto sin quitar la mirada del camino.

\- Sera porque tus estúpidas esposas me impiden ver más allá de una ilusión.

\- Entonces no sentías presencia de alguna magia. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Débilmente. Al igual que ustedes estoy cansado, hambriento, no tengo mucho poder y estas estúpidas esposas me drenan en cada momento mi energía. – Tratando de quitárselas. – Aparte el lugar apestaba a muerto, se reconocer el olor a cadáver sobre una vieja bruja.

\- Bueno esto dejara marca. – Sobándose la herida donde le clavo el tenedor.

\- Necesitamos un jodido lugar para descansar. – Gruño Ford.

\- Necesito reservar mis poderes. – Transformándose en su antigua forma de un triángulo.

\- Luces más pequeño. – Aguantando una risita el castaño.

\- Todo es culpa del cuatro ojos de Sixer. - Apuntando con el dedo.

\- Bill solo cálmate y deja de tirar pestes.

Volteo a ver que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos del restaurante infernal, llegando aparcar la camioneta entre los árboles.

\- Dipper revisa en la mochila si tenemos todavía algo de enlatado.

Dipper salió de su asiento rebuscando en una de las mochilas tres latas de maíz y sopa. Regresando con el tío Ford se las entrego.

\- Bueno es alimento, por el momento. – Entregándole una al demonio.

\- ¿Maíz? – Dijo el demonio sin poder abrir la lata. – Pino ábremelo.

\- Pfft~ - Los dos ahogaron una risa al escuchar lo que dijo Bill.

\- No sean mal pensados, inútiles sacos de carne.

\- Podemos descansar aquí por este día. – Sacando el mapa.

\- Oh dejarme conducir. - Sacando las llaves.

\- Devuélveme eso Bill – Quitándole las llaves y empujando lejos del volante al demonio. – Aun no he terminado de pagar las multas que dejaste, entre tú y mi hermano son los deudores más grandes de Gravity Falls.

\- ¿Bill conducía?

\- Solo cuando entraba en mi mente. – Haciendo una seña con el dedo. – No podía verlo, por lo que Fiddleford lo vigilaba.

\- Solo déjame conducir Fordsy. – Picando su mejilla. – Te prometo no destruir el para-choques ni la defensa.

\- No – Dijo firmemente. – Ahora ponte a comer tu maíz.

\- Esto es una verdadera mierda. – Aventando la lata.

\- Bill – Llamándolo. - No tires la lata.

\- Oblígame seis dedos de mierda. Y te hare otro moretón.

\- Date por muerto estúpido nacho.

Volviendo a discutir dentro del auto mientras que Dipper comía de la lata fuera de la camioneta, antes de tomarles una foto con su celular a Bill y a Ford peleando y agarrándose a golpes.

\- Se lo enviare a Mabel. – Dijo Dipper mandado un mensaje

.

.

Mientras tanto Mabel estaba pelando guisantes junto con Melody, cuando escucho el sonido de su celular. Abriendo el mensaje de Dipper.

\- Tu hermano – Dijo Melody levantando una ceja curiosa.

\- Sí – Dijo contenta. – Él debe estar disfrutando del viaje con mi tio Ford y Bill. - Abriendo el contenido para ver la foto anexo de como Bill y Ford se agarraban en discusión. – Oh tal vez tengan un inconveniente en su viaje. – Riendo nerviosamente, antes de ver fijamente la imagen notando la apariencia desastrosa de los dos. – De seguro están divirtiéndose.

\- Yo creo que sí. – Dijo Melody. – Dices que están en un viaje de chicos.

\- Sí, Bill quiere llevarse bien con mi tío Ford y Dipper. Y qué mejor que ir de viaje con ellos.

\- Sabes deberíamos nosotros tener nuestro propio viaje, la próxima vez solo chicas.

\- Suena bien. – Asintiendo la castaña.

.

.

Día 4

.

.

Los chicos se encontraban ahora caminando por el bosque oscuro, llegando al lago donde estaba indicado en el mapa. Habían aparcado la camioneta cerca de ellos, en caso de que volviera ocurrir un problema semejante al del restaurant o los duendes.

\- Descuiden este lago es seguro.

\- Como dijiste anteriormente de los Leprechaun y el restaurante infernal, donde casi Pino y tú mueren de intoxicación alimentaria. – Cruzándose de brazos. - Ahora me dices que es seguro.

\- Esta vez es seguro. – Dirigiéndole una mirada seria de su rostro hinchado. – Este lago contiene el agua más limpia y agradable para las criaturas.

Dipper se acercó para ver el agua del lago, no parecía contener nada extraño. Su color era normal a pesar de no haber ningún animal cerca de los alrededores.

\- Bill adentra tu mano al agua.

\- Me viste conejillo de indias - Mostrándose molesto.

\- Tú te regeneras de cualquier herida. – Aclaro.

\- No lo hare. – Viendo que el hombre canoso se retiraba la ropa dejándose los boxes. – Acaso el Alzheimer te está afectando, viejo inútil.

\- ¡Hey! Llevo días con suciedad en el cuerpo, y te aconsejo que tú también te limpies. Apestas horrible.

\- No veo nada de malo. – Haciendo lo mismo el castaño para adentrarse en el agua. – No aguanto estar más tiempo con el olor de esas criaturas. Así que… bala de cañón. – Tirándose al lago.

Bill lo pensó unos minutos antes de transformar su cuerpo en su apariencia humana y meterse al lago. A pesar de tener una horrible vista de dos hombres poco atractivos lavando sus cuerpos en un lago.

\- Me echare esa agua bendita en los ojos. – Equivalente al cloro o al limón para él.

\- Deja de ser tan presumido de su cuerpo. – Dijo Ford.

\- ¿Qué son los tatuajes? – Señalo el castaño al cuerpo de Bill.

\- Marcas que me distinguen de un demonio de alto rango. – Hablando de forma presumida.

\- _Tú le crees tío Ford_ – Hablando en voz baja con su tío.

\- _No lo sé, Bill miente algunas veces._

\- Dejen de hablar tras mis espaldas. – Recargando su espalda a la orilla del lago. – Solo están celosos de no poseer un cuerpo de un dios.

\- Creo que si fueras más humanos, te parecerías al tío Stan. – Dijo Dipper en forma de broma. – Digo dices ser más viejo que le universo.

\- Claro o parecería como una momia o un cadáver. – Siguiendo el juego a su sobrino.

\- Envidiosos – Dijo Bill.

Después de unos minutos de estarse relajando en el lago, Ford salió del agua impregnado de sanguijuelas por todo el cuerpo.

\- Ehm… tío – Señalo con su dedo el castaño.

\- ¡Oh no! – Quitándose los insectos. – Rápido salgan de ahí.

Dipper y Bill salieron del lago igualmente cubiertos de los animalitos chupadores de sangre.

\- Te dije que no era seguro. – Dijo irritado el rubio incinerando los insectos que estaban alrededor de su cuerpo.

\- Tío que hare - Dijo Dipper con voz temblorosa. – T-tengo… una ahí. – Señalando el animalito que estaba bien agarrado a su miembro.

Bill y Ford se acercaron a ver el animalito que estaba sorbiendo la sangre del chico. Se miraron una última vez antes de empezar a reírse, y soltar unas carcajadas como locos.

\- Vaya Pino, descuide crecerá muy pronto. – Haciendo con su mano una seña del tamaño de su miembro.

\- Si es que no queda chico. - Bromeando Ford junto con Bill.

\- Esto es serio, esta agarrado en un punto algo incómodo.

\- Solo ahí que prenderle fuego. – Dijo Bill, invocando una llama con su mano.

\- ¡No! Me quemaras el…

\- Es seguro. – Respondió el demonio.

\- ¡Que no Bill!

\- Pino quédate quieto.

\- ¡Bill detente! – Alejándose del demonio que amenazaba con quemarle su amiguito.

\- Por dios ustedes dos dejen de hacer drama. – Metiendo su mano dentro del bóxer del castaño para jalar de la sanguijuela y sacarla. – Listo ahora ahí que… - Fue interrumpido cuando vio que Dipper se desmayó de la impresión.

\- Pino sí que es débil. – Dijo Bill.

\- Apenas va aprendiendo.

Durante la tarde-noche habían dejado al castaño recostado en su bolsa de dormir, para que descansara. Ford y Bill se encontraban alrededor de la fogata.

\- Si algo odio, es la comezón y las cicatrices que dejan estos parásitos. - Sintiendo su cuerpo entumecido.

\- Pienso que deberías de dejar de utilizar la palabra "seguro" en cada lugar que vayamos. – Tomando una vara mientras dibujaba unos símbolos sobre la tierra.

\- El bosque ha cambiado mucho en estos últimos 30 años. – Tomando su libreta para describir el terreno. – También es debido a tu liberación del apocalipsis.

\- Unas cuantas criaturas liberadas por el páramo no signifique que cambien este lugar. – Excusándose de sus pecados.

\- ¿Por qué estas interesado en mi sobrina? – Dando una mirada de sospecha al demonio amarillo. Sabía muy bien que Bill tenía el arte de engañar a las personas.

\- Estrella fugaz es interesante. – Sonando tranquilamente. – Es una chica muy activa y energética, tiene una gran imaginación ilimitada, su carácter es fuerte y sensible. Sin olvidar su actitud positiva ante el peligro en algunas veces. Un digno oponente al desafiarme y derrotarme dos veces seguidas. – Entrecerrando su ojo. – Y tiene un cuerpo perfecto, que resalta su belleza cuando duerme. Sin olvidar la suavidad de sus…

\- ¡Bill! – Le llamo la atención al demonio de sueño.

\- ¿Qué? Te estoy hablando mi interés en ella. – Sonando despreocupado.

\- Pero estas hablando de más. – Dijo con las mejillas rojas. – No necesito que describas su cuerpo. – Levantando una ceja de sospecha. – Más te vale no haberle hecho daño.

\- No la lastimaría. – Frunciendo el ceño.

\- Es extraño que ella te haya elegido como su… novio. – Sin poderse creer en la última palabra que dijo. – Sabiendo que su relación al principio era extraña.

\- Ya ves lo que con lleva los tratos y el estar conviviendo un tiempo con ella.

\- Entonces estas… ¿enamorado?

Bill rio suavemente respondiendo su pregunta. – Un demonio teniendo interés en una humana. Aunque no lo creas Ford.

\- Mientras no la manipules o hagas daño a mi familia, creo que estará bien.

\- Me estás dando tu bendición Sixer. - Dijo Bill un poco burlón en su tono sin poder creer lo que decía su viejo amigo.

\- No tientes tu suerte. Solo no le hagas daño.

El demonio tomo eso último como una advertencia, fijando su mirada en la fogata. De repente se escuchó al castaño lanzar un quejido de dolor, reincorporándose poco a poco en su saco de dormir para ver a los dos sujetos, conversando tranquilamente. Dipper se sentó sobre su saco tratando de enfocar la mirada.

\- Cuanto tiempo me quede dormido.

\- Creo que toda la tarde chico.

\- Descuide Pino acaba de sobrevivir a su terrible ataque con una sanguijuela. – Respondió Bill en tono burlón.

\- Nadie hablara de esto con Stan o Mabel. – Amenazando a los dos sujetos.

\- De acuerdo. – Respondieron al mismo tiempo los dos. Aunque ambos tenían los dedos cruzados atrás de su espalda.

\- Hablo enserio.

.

.

 **Día 5**

.

.

Seguían en su camino explorando algunos lugares del bosque. Dipper solo anotaba los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido durante su estancia en el lago y en el restaurante. Bill estaba en su forma triangular aun lado de Ford, mientras insistía en molestarlo durante el camino.

\- Déjame conducir.

\- No.

\- Déjame conducir.

\- No.

\- Se hacerlo.

\- No

\- ¿Puedo intentar? – Siguiendo el juego del demonio para molestar a su tío.

\- Chico no le sigas la corriente. Y dije claramente no.

\- Yo creo que puede intentarlo Stanford, aparte de que llevas en el volante más de buen tiempo. – Dijo Bill, incitando al hombre canoso a dejarle el volante a su sobrino.

\- No creo que pueda, no se encenderlo. – Se excusó el castaño.

\- No sabe mentir Pino. – Contesto. – Puedo leer su mente aun, a pesar de tener mi poder limitado.

\- Podríamos intentar. – Hablo Ford un poco confiado. – Nunca tendremos otra oportunidad con el lugar desolado. – Estacionando la camioneta para bajarse de su asiento.

\- Pienso que esto es mala idea.

\- Esto será divertido.

Treinta minutos después…

\- A ver si entendí. Con la llave enciendo el motor, piso el cloch lo voy soltando poco a poco, mientras piso el acelerador. – Diciendo el castaño.

\- Sí – Sonando con una voz pesada. – Lo vas a hacer.

\- No me presiones Bill.

\- No olvide el freno y no mates a tu tío.

\- Solo cállate – Regaño Ford al demonio. – Tu concéntrate Dipper.

\- Lo hare. – Girando la llave.

Encendiendo el motor del vehículo puso en práctica lo que le había explicado Bill y Ford, antes de empezar a andar la camioneta. Llegando a una velocidad de 20 km, el chico estaba temblando internamente, pero estaba concentrado en todo lo que decía Ford. Bill se acercó a poner su mano sobre los cambios.

\- Muy bien chico pise de nuevo el cloch, para aplicar el cambio. – Demando el demonio triangular.

\- Es seguro. – Haciendo su indicación.

\- Ahora aumente la velocidad. – Dijo Ford.

\- Un cambio más – Moviendo la palanca al tercer nivel. – Aumente más la velocidad.

\- Muy bien chico lo estás haciendo bien.

\- ¡Oh dios! no puedo creer que este conduciendo. – Riendo tontamente de los nervios. – Están viendo chicos.

\- Muy bien pero no quites la vista del camino. – Dijo Ford.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Dipper.

Todo iba bien hasta que se cruzó unos patos en el camino haciendo que Dipper girada el volante brutamente y pisara fuertemente el freno, provocando que Bill chocara contra el vidrio del parabrisas. Y Ford terminara golpeándose con el techo del auto.

\- Muy bien – Dijo Ford adolorido. – Se acabó las clases de conducción.

\- Estúpido saco de carne, solo tenías que pasar encima de ellos.

\- Eran patos, idiota. – Aferrándose a su asiento y todavía al volante.

Saliendo del vehículo los tres sujetos vieron la grieta del vidrio del parabrisas.

\- Estemos de acuerdo de que fue una paloma la que choco contra el vidrio, o mi hermano estará furioso. – Observando que los dos asentían al mismo tiempo.

Dipper desvió la mirada un momento de la camioneta, para ver su alrededor donde se encontraban. Hasta que vio una extraña estructura metálica cubierta con la roca.

-¿Qué es eso? – Se acercó a la pared rocosa para moverla un poco y observar una especie compuerta.

\- Aja, bien hecho muchacho encontraste otro misterio. – Tocando la estructura. – Reconoces algo de esto Bill.

\- Posiblemente algún extraterrestre lo hizo. – Diciendo sin importancia al asunto. – Hubo muchos acontecimientos antes de que llegaran ustedes, bolsas de carne con mente.

\- ¿Sigues molesto por lo del golpe? – Pregunto Dipper.

\- Posiblemente Pino. – Respondiendo.

\- Bueno un vistazo no hará daño, tal vez podamos descubrir más secretos de este pueblo. - Observando un acceso en la puerta. – ¿Puedes abrirla?

\- Ahí costos Pines.

\- Te quitare las esposas cuando terminemos de explorar el lugar.

\- Trato hecho. – Extendiendo su mano cubierta de fuego azul.

Bill y Ford estrecharon sus manos para cerrar el trato, haciendo que las llamas se consumieran. Tal como había prometido el demonio de sueño, solo coloco la clave antes de abrir la compuerta.

\- Muy bien par de cerebritos, escúcheme bien. Analizando el aspecto de este lugar está sumamente protegido con bastantes trampas. – Mientras levitaba por los pasillos del lugar. – Eviten tocar y pisar las líneas de luz.

\- Líneas… - Pisando accidentalmente una de las líneas de luz.

\- A esas me refería Pino. – Dijo Bill, entrecerrando su ojo con molestia. – Que no escuchas torpe. – Tomando su diario de las mano y aventarlo. – Te dije presta atención.

\- ¡Bill! Torpe figura, ese era mi diario.

Las puertas estaban comenzaron a cerrarse, por lo que optaron por correr. Entre esquivar dardos tranquilizantes que salían de las paredes, lanzas y péndulos con cuchillas. Dipper y Ford solo rezaban salir vivos de esta situación, en cambio a Bill no le importaba nada, pero igual que ellos no quería salir hecho cachitos.

\- - Esperen ahí una salida. – No tuvo tiempo de avisarles cuando fue empujado con el peso de Ford, seguido con el Dipper. Adentrándose cada quien a una de las capsulas que eran posiblemente de escape, saliendo disparados del lugar.

Dipper recobro la conciencia cuando observo a Bill y Ford discutiendo nuevamente, solo que esta vez no estaban agarrándose a golpes.

.

.

Ahora regresando a la situación actual

.

.

Dipper se encontraba desarmando la traba de la puerta, logrando quitar uno de los engranajes. Tenía que apresurarse a retirar los seguros o terminarían volando en pedazos.

\- No quisiera presionarte Pino, pero si no sales de tu vía de escape en tan solo 18 minutos. Literalmente volaremos en pedazos.

\- Bill solo cállate. – Logrando quitar el siguiente engrane. – Si tan solo hubiese dicho antes lo de las trampas.

\- Tú deberías saber muy bien que si se adentra a un lugar desconocido, debe tener precaución Pino. – Aclarando. – Es instinto de supervivencia, todo mortal lo tiene.

Ford observo a Dipper igual con la misma expresión de fastidio de escucha los insultos y sarcasmos de Bill. – Entiendo tú también deseas golpearlo o mejor aún dejarlo con su suerte, a ver si su jodido instinto de supervivencia lo protege.

Logrando abrir la compuerta de la capsula salió para acercarse abrir la de su tío, tardando un poco en abrirla.

\- ¡Es enserio! – Diciendo de forma indignada. – Ayuda a Sixer en vez de a mí.

\- Deja de quejarse Bill. – Empujando la puerta para lograr salir.

\- Si digo que explotara esta capsula en poco tiempo, es porque lo digo enserio.

\- Bill solo cálmate. Entiendo que estés asustado. – Dijo Dipper.

\- No estoy asustado. – Respondió. - ¡Estoy molesto!

Dipper y Ford se apuraron en abrir su capsula, pero entre más la tocaban, más rápido iba disminuyendo el tiempo. Quitando los engranajes de la puerta, lograron abrir la compuerta de la capsula. Ford no lo pensó mucho y lo tomo entre los brazos, salieron corriendo para resguardarse en un lugar seguro antes de que se detonada la explosión y los arrastra con fuerza al suelo. Observando como los pedazos de la capsula salían volando.

\- Increíble tiene una alta potencia de destrucción. – Lanzando una leve risa el hombre de lente. - ¡Auch!

\- Tío Ford tu pierna. – Observando la quemadura en su pierna.

\- Pues no creo que fue nada más una quemada, la tengo fracturada. – Dijo riéndose.

\- Supongo que con esto tenemos fin al viaje. – Dijo el demonio enterrado completamente en la tierra, por el aterrizaje.

\- Yo creo que hay que volver. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Bueno, será un poco difícil con mi condición. – Apoyándose en su sobrino mientras cojea de su pie. – Y tú aun no eres completamente legal para conducir.

\- Entonces eso significa… - Poniendo una mala expresión en el demonio. -¿Bill conducirá de regreso?

\- Mientras sea para deshacerme de ustedes, lo hare. – Diciendo de mala gana antes de adquirir su forma humana.

.

.

Llegando a la camioneta los tres se subieron antes de lanzar un suspiro de frustración y tirarse sobre los asientos.

\- Por hoy quiero descansar y que me quites estas esposas. – Demando el demonio.

\- Bill te seré sincero. – Dijo Ford lanzando un resoplido. – Las llaves están en la cabaña. Las deje en caso de que querías arrebatármelas durante el viaje.

\- Eres el diablo Stanford Pines. – Golpeándose la cabeza con el volante.

\- No fue un viaje tan malo. – Riendo. - Solo la próxima vez hay que venir más preparados.

\- Y actualizados. – Dijo el demonio de forma seria.

\- Esperemos que mi tío Stan no se moleste por los daños en la camioneta. – Diciendo Dipper.

\- Llegando a casa me tendré que atender este problema.

\- Se la van a cortar. – Dijo Bill a Dipper.

\- Cállate Cipher.

.

.

 **Día 6**

.

.

Ahora Bill conducía de regreso a la cabaña del misterio, razón por que Ford estaba fracturado de su pierna, Dipper era menor de edad y él apenas cumplía con los requisitos para pasar de percibido ante la ley. Aunque estaba sumamente agotado por la energía de sus poderes que tuvo que ocupar durante el viaje.

Iba a una velocidad pasando de los 100 Km por hora, por lo que Ford le regaño para que se moderada en la velocidad del vehículo.

\- Piensas matarnos

\- Posiblemente. – viendo a través del espejo retrovisor al hombre. – Relájate Ford, es seguro. – Imitando su frase.

\- Pero vas muy rápido. - Sujetándose de su asiento el castaño.

\- De que sirve no sentir la adrenalina.

\- Bill, baja la velocidad.

\- En un momento llegaremos.

\- ¡Agh! – Soltó un gruñido molesto. – Dipper el rociador.

\- No te atrevas Sixer – Amenazo el demonio.

\- Baja la velocidad estúpido demonio. – Rociándole en la parte de atrás.

\- Eso quema inútil cuatro ojos de mierda. – Perdiendo el sentido de la dirección.

Dipper trato de ayudar al demonio a controlar el volante, mientras gritaba asustado. En cambio Bill peleaba con Ford en quitarle el rociador.

Resultado final: la camioneta perdió el control.

\- Chicos vamos a chocar. – Dijo alarmado Dipper.

\- Maldición. – Dijo Ford.

Bill piso el freno bajando la velocidad abruptamente antes de chocar contra el árbol. Los tres se estaban abrazando mientras se quedaban mirando al frente el tronco del árbol, que estaba intacto. Posaron su mirada a unos cuantos metros de la cabaña del misterio, antes de salir del vehículo un poco temblorosos Dipper y Ford. Mientras que el demonio rubio caía de espaldas a la puerta de la camioneta.

\- Evitemos hablar de este incidente con… ustedes ya saben quiénes. – Dijo Ford aun agitado.

\- Pensé que moriría en ese momento. – Vomitando entre los arbustos el castaño.

\- No más viajes. – Dijo Bill agotado. – Y quítame estos molestos brazaletes Stanford.

Ford tuvo que ayudarse de Dipper para llegar a la cabaña apoyándose sobre su hombro. Llegando al lugar fueron recibidos por Stan quien estaba con Soos en el porche bebiendo y conversando.

\- Woow veo que tuvieron un viaje intenso. – Dijo Stan a su hermano.

\- Se ven cansados chicos. – Hablo Soos señalando la apariencia de los sujetos.

\- Soos se bueno y mueve la camioneta. – Entregándole las llaves. – Y Stanley lo que veas en el vehículo, todo fue culpa de una paloma.

\- De acuerdo todo esto es extraño.

\- Dipper en mi escritorio deje las llaves. – Mirando al demonio que lo veía malhumorado e irritado. – Solo quítaselas antes de que vuelva atacarme.

Bill siguió a Dipper hasta el sótano donde estaba el estudio de Ford, esperando ansiosamente que le quitara los brazaletes.

\- Bueno debo admitir que este viaje fue poco exitoso. – Aun sintiéndose molesto con el demonio, por haber arrojado su diario.

\- Yo creo que no. – Sacando de su abrigo el libro para mostrárselo. – Fue interesante el viajar con ustedes. – Devolviéndole el diario. – Hace tiempo que no discutía con Sixer o pasar el tiempo por los alrededores.

\- Oye solo que el siguiente viaje evitemos el mapa de mi tío. – Dándole una sonrisa. – También eviten sus peleas.

\- Tal vez el siguiente.

Regresando a donde se encontraban los demás, Dipper solo alcanzo a escuchar los gritos de su tío Stan seguido de la voz del tío Ford que intentaba calmarlo.

\- Creo que ya descubrió el tío Stan lo que le sucedió a la camioneta.

Dipper alcanzo a escuchar la voz de su hermana y de otra chica, acercándose a la sala junto con Bill observo a su gemelo con su novia. Estaban conversando y viendo un programa en la televisión.

\- ¡Hey regresaron! – Dijo la castaña animada saludando a los dos. – Pensé que estarían más tiempo acampando.

\- ¿Cómo les fue en su viaje? – Pregunto Pacifica.

Dipper y Bill se miraron antes de lanzar una media sonrisa de complicidad, que hizo que las dos chicas se quedaran un poco extrañadas con su actitud.

\- ¿Chicos? – Pregunto la rubia.

\- ¿Están bien? – Dijo Mabel. – Porque sonríen de esa manera.

Bill solo se acercó a la castaña para tomarla de la cintura y llevarla como costal de papas por encima de su hombro.

\- ¡Bill espera! ¿Qué haces? – Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Tú y yo necesitamos hablar. – Llevándosela a su habitación.

\- ¡¿Qué ahora?! – Dijo la castaña. – Pero estoy con Pacifica.

\- Llama puede estar bien con Pino.

Mientras que Dipper solo se sentaba a un lado de la rubia, quien ella había visto la escenita entre Mabel y Bill. Volteándose a ver al castaño que mostraba una sonrisa llena de malicia.

\- Bueno Mabel se lo busco. – Dijo el castaño de forma despreocupada. – Estará bien.

\- Bill acaba de llevarse a tu hermana.

\- Estará bien – Dijo Dipper en tono calmado. – Es seguro. – Imitando la frase que habían utilizado en todo el viaje.

.

.

.

El demonio bajo a la chica depositándola en el colchón de su cama. Mientras que ella protesto sonrojada por la acción del rubio, observando como él se subía junto con ella a su cama. Viendo su rostro de cerca y brindándole una sonrisa seductora en sus labios. Antes de robar un beso de los labios de la adolescente, incitándola a seguir sus movimientos y su contacto.

\- Estrella fugaz…

\- Bill~ - Sintiendo su mano sobre su hombro como era empujada a recostarse en el colchón, antes de sentir el peso del demonio sobre su cuerpo cubriéndola por completo. - ¿Bill?

\- Ssh… - Abrazando su cuerpo como si de una almohada se tratase. – Solo por el momento durmamos. – Cayendo rendido ante el cansancio del viaje.

Mabel no entendía por qué estuviera cansado el demonio. Pero no quiso interrumpirlo en su sueño de descanso; pasando una mano sobre su pelo lo acaricio con ternura antes de empezar a escuchar los suaves ronquidos del rubio. Y quedarse dormida junto con él.

.

.

Continuara.

.

.

Chicos lamento la tardanza pero a veces no hay que descuidar el asunto social.

El siguiente capítulo veremos un poco de vida cotidiana de cierto gemelo Pines con un demonio de sueño.

Así que pregunta de día ¿Qué hacen solos en la casa una adolescente y un demonio?

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	25. Chapter 24

¡Hola Fandom de GF! Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" Tiempo para Bill y Mabel, como había dicho.

 **Nota:** Habrá momentos en _cursiva_ indicando acciones de los mismos personajes. Y otros – _cursiva –_ cuando este murmurando o susurrando en voz baja.

 **Nota2:** Aclaro que abra puntos de **( F )** cuando inicie un flashback de recuerdos. (Ya que sigo teniendo problemas con el formato de Fanfiction.

 **Nota3:** Agradezco los comentarios que me dejan me entretengo leyéndolos, ahora sin más llego la sección preguntas, respuestas y agradecimiento; **Guest/Xion-chan14** gracias por perdonar mi historia, lo siento si tardo en algunos capítulos. Sí subía los capítulos cada 3 días pero últimamente es difícil subirlos desde el celular. En cuanto tu insomnio por mi historia me halaga jajaja ok no ya lo tengo bien picados porque casi me acerco al final. Todavía no pero muy pronto; **Salgata** tal vez en otra historia haga un fanfic yaoi de BillDip pero sería One shot, disfruta este capítulo chico o chica? Casi no sé qué lector serias, se agradece tu comentario; **ParkJeBin1203** planeo hacer otro capítulo con los tres, pero ya no sería un viaje o quien sabe 7u7 y sí Bill tiene el consentimiento y la bendición de Ford *disque bendición* solo esperemos que no sea muy obvio con su estrellita; **Andreisimamente** Exacto vi esa película de Batman y la escena de Damian en el auto fue genial, aunque apenas recordé esa escena después de que termine de escribir el capítulo OwOu y en cuanto la respuesta de Mabel con Bill solos en la casa, eso tendrán que descubrirlo; **Sizery** oh si nuestro triangulo tendrá su recompensa, y que mejor que un capitulo doble 7u7 en unas horas subo el siguiente. No desesperes.

Rating: M

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella fugaz y Bill Cipher.

 _ **Advertencia: Capítulo sin censura**_

 _Otra vez romance que provoca diabetes, Relaciones sexuales, Pirámide atractiva (No me hago responsable de derrames nasales y shock hipovolémicos), algo le pasa otra vez a este dorito de un solo ojo, Mabel da consentimiento, Estoy segura que vendrán por el triángulo maquiavélico, de eso estoy segura. Me estoy ganando un boleto al infierno por escribir esto. Demasiadas etiquetas otra vez._

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo Veinticuatro: Un día para dos (Parte 1)**

.

.

La mañana arribaba en el dormitorio de los gemelos, la luz tenue de la mañana se colaba por la ventana triangular, mostrándose para un nuevo día en la cabaña. Un hombre rubio y atractivo estaba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de uno de los gemelos Pines, removiéndose sobre el colchón. Busco con su mano entre las mantas, él calor de cierta joven adolescente; gimiendo frustrado en no encontrar el contacto de la chica, abrió su ojo para llegar encontrar vacío su lado. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro al levantarse un poco y no encontrar a la morena a su lado, observo que solo estaba vestido con lo que llevaba del viaje de regreso; una camisa blanca con tirantes amarillos y unos pantalones oscuros. Poso una mano sobre su rostro tratando de recordar un poco, se sentía un poco borracho de sueño. Su cabello parecía aún más levantado y rebelde, con los mechones a un lado. Paso la mano por sus cabellos tratando de alisar su pelo dorado. Miro a su alrededor para observar que la cama de a lado estaba vacía.

\- ¿Qué demonios sucedió anoche? – Recostándose un momento en el colchón. - ¿Dónde está Estrella fugaz? – Tratando de hacer memoria.

 **( F )**

\- Estrella fugaz…

\- Bill~ - Sintiendo su mano sobre su hombro como era empujada a recostarse en el colchón, antes de sentir el peso del demonio sobre su cuerpo cubriéndola por completo. - ¿Bill?

\- Ssh… - Abrazando su cuerpo como si de una almohada se tratase. – Solo por el momento **durmamos.** – Cayendo rendido ante el cansancio del viaje.

 **( F )**

\- La tenía aquí a mi lado. – Pasando una mano sobre el lado de la cama. - ¿Adonde fue? – Moviendo un poco sus pies, para fijar su vista y ver que no portaba el calzado. - ¿Dormir con o sin zapatos?

El demonio había recuperado completamente sus energías después de haber pasado seis días siendo un simple saco de carne, como había prometido Sixer. Ahora comprendía la situación de su hermano un poco más, y prometería liberarlo de su agonía, cuando regresara a su dimensión.

La apertura de una puerta se escuchó antes de cerrarse nuevamente, levantando su cabeza para observar a la castaña con su pijama rosada y el pelo levemente desordenado. Mostrando una sonrisa radiante al rubio, se acercó para tirarse a su lado mientras le arrebataba la manta y envolverse en ella, mientras reía inocentemente. Bill le retiro la manta para verla tomando una almohada y enterrar su rostro en ella.

\- ¿Por qué rehúyes de mí, ratoncita? – Tratando de ver su rostro.

\- No me quiero levantar, es domingo. – Levantando su cabeza para darle una sonrisa alegre a Bill. – Tú no entenderías.

\- Acabo de despertar y no tengo idea de lo que sucedió anoche.

\- Quedaste profundamente dormido. – Diciendo sorprendida. – Mi hermano me conto que mi tío Ford te puso unas esposas para suprimir tus poderes.

\- Ese imbécil de Sixer, me hizo vivir un infierno. – Diciendo con molestia. – No estaba en la parte del trato. – Dirigiendo una mirada de enojo a la castaña.

\- Perdón. – Riendo inocentemente. – Mi tío puede ser un poco desconfiado. – Picando la mejilla del rubio de forma juguetona. – No te desperté para el desayuno, porque te veías muy tranquilo.

\- No lo necesito. – Acercándose para envolver sus brazos y abrazarla. – ¿Dormí con zapatos?

\- Bueno, sobre eso…

 **( F )**

Dipper había entrado a la habitación para llamar a su hermana, para que bajara a cenar. Pero se sorprendió de verla atrapada en los brazos del demonio, mientras que este dormitaba plácidamente sosteniendo su cuerpo, aferrándose a su cintura. Mabel extendió sus brazos a su hermano, para que la ayudara a salir de este aprieto.

\- Dipper… - Sonriendo nerviosamente. – Una ayudadita por favor.

\- Diablos como te metiste en este problema. – Tomando sus brazos para tirar de ella. Pero Bill ejercía fuerza en su agarre. – De acuerdo él no te suelta. – Tomando el palo de golf para apuntar en su cabeza.

\- ¡No! – Dijo la castaña – ¿Qué haces? Estás loco.

\- No, no estoy. – Respondiendo. - ¿Quieres cenar o te quedaras a que despierte?

\- Quiero cenar. – Contesto.

\- Bueno aquí voy.

Estuvo a punto de golpearlo hasta que escucharon el chillido del cerdito entrar a la habitación, pasando por un lado de Dipper, quedándose sentado mirando a los dos gemelos. Dipper y Mabel se miraron antes de ver la nueva idea que les surgió a ambos.

\- Ya casi… - Retirando la mano del rubio sobre la cintura de Mabel para que ella fuera saliendo y el cerdito la reemplazara por ella. – Listo.

\- Pato… lo siento pero será un momento. – Dijo ella, acariciando a su cerdo mascota.

\- Es enserio que regresaras ahí, después de haber salido de su agarre. – Dijo Dipper, con una ceja levantada de incredibilidad.

\- Que puedo decir, me gusta que me abracen. Pero en este momento tengo hambre. – Levantando los hombros.

Más tarde en la noche los gemelos habían regresado para encontrar a Bill en otra postura incomoda, pero sin el cerdo. Sus pies estaban colgando fuera de la cama y tenía una expresión poco pasible en su rostro. Dipper suspiro antes de acercarse al demonio y acomodarlo junto con su hermana a la cama. Tirando sus brazos arriba y Mabel empujando sus piernas. De repente el castaño cayó encima de su pecho y este lo abrazo, tratando de separarse pero su agarre era fuerte.

\- Maldición Mabel ¡ayúdame! – Dijo Dipper un poco alterado. – Mabel, ¿Mabel? – Viendo que su hermana sostenía la cámara de su celular y le tomaba una foto. - ¿Qué rayos?

\- Esto es lo mejor. – Sangrando de la nariz y levantando el pulgar en modo de aprobación.

\- Deja de tomar fotos y ayúdame. – Demando su hermano.

\- Lo siento Dip-Dip – Riéndose antes de tomar su pijama y cambiarse. – Solo cúbreme por unos minutos.

\- Mabel… - Viendo como su hermana entraba al cuarto de baño.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y entro el tío Ford para decirles algo, pero observo la escena. Dipper estaba encima de Bill y este lo estaba abrazando como si fuera su amante. Claro aunque seguía con el sueño profundo.

\- Tú hermana sabe de este engaño. – Dijo Ford mientras se acomodaba los lentes que ocultaban su mirada con la luz de la habitación.

\- Tío Ford no es lo que cree, Mabel… - Tratando de explicarse.

\- Bueno, los adolescentes tienen otro tipo… - Tosiendo. – De orientación en sus relaciones. – Rascándose la cabeza. – Los chicos desean chicas o hombres, o demonios malvados.

\- No es un error. – Diciendo con el rostro sonrojado de la vergüenza. – Él está profundamente dormido.

\- Bueno, Bill puede ser sumiso en algunas ocasiones. – Tosiendo más. – Solo diré que si ustedes están de acuerdo, pues no los interrumpo.

Mabel salió del baño ya cambiada con su pijama y soltó una risita llena de maldad.

\- Dipper cómo pudiste engañarme con Bill. – Dramatizando. – Él es mi novio.

\- ¡Mabel! Para yo… - Cubriéndose el rostro de lo avergonzado. – Por dios tengo novia.

\- Lo siento Bro-Bro no podía evitar hacer esta broma. – Acercándose a su tío para jalarlo dentro de la habitación. – Tío me ayudas a sacar a mi hermano de los brazos de Bill.

\- ¡Oh! Entonces tu hermano no es su amante. – Soltando una risa. – Bueno me lo hubieran dicho.

Retiraron a Dipper de los brazos de Bill antes de ver que seguía profundamente dormido, por lo que Ford saco un plumón con la intención de dibujarle la cara, pero la castaña lo detuvo.

\- Eso no – Quitándole el plumón

\- Pero es venganza.

\- No – Guardando el plumón. – Esta muy cansado, y ni se el porqué.

\- El tío Ford le puso unas esposas anti-magia, durante nuestro viaje. – Dijo su hermano, entrando al cuarto de baño a ponerse la pijama.

\- ¡Tío! – Exclamo la castaña molesta.

\- Solo suprimir sus poderes, era una amenaza. – Cruzando los brazos. – Estará bien en unas horas. Él idiota se le olvido comer.

\- ¿Comer? – Mabel volteo a ver a Bill que seguía dormido antes de embozar una sonrisa. – Se comportó como un ¿humano?

\- Por una semana, sí – Confirmo.

\- Me hubiera gustado verlo.

\- Créeme no querrías verlo. – Acariciando su cabeza. – Duerme con tu hermano.

Saliendo de la habitación para dejarlos descansar. Mabel se dirigió hacia Bill para retirarle los zapatos, su hermano salió del baño para ver como su hermana sacaba una manta y lo cubría, después de que ella se metiera a la cama junto con él. Pidiendo sus brazos y siendo envuelta por el demonio en un abrazo protector.

\- Es enserio. – Dijo Dipper, mirando la escena.

\- Buenas noches Bro-Bro. – Dijo Mabel entre los brazos del demonio de sueño. – Buenas noches Bill.

 **( F )**

 **-** Sí, dormiste sin zapatos. – Respondiendo a su pregunta.

 **-** De acuerdo – Sintiendo a la chica removerse entre sus brazos para verla acercarse a la mesilla y tomar su celular. - ¿Qué haces?

 **-** Viendo. – Observando los mensajes que le había enviado su hermano.

\- ¿Pino? – Mirando curioso. - ¿Dónde está?

\- Salió con mi tío Ford. – Dijo la castaña un poco triste. – Fueron con el anciano Mc Gucket.

\- Esos dos no se cansan de estar molestando. – Recordando su viaje que fue un problema ante el sentido de orientación de Sixer y la falta de respuesta de Pino.

\- Mi tío Stan y Soos fueron hacer una transacción ilegal – Dijo Mabel, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. – Desconozco que sea, volverán hasta tarde. Les dije que tuvieran cuidado. – Volviendo a su celular. – Melody va un momento a visitar a sus padres, se llevó a Mike. Regresara hasta mañana. – Dirigiéndole una mirada a Bill. – Estamos solos y tenemos trabajo que hacer.

\- ¿Trabajo? – Mostrando una mirada de desconcierto.

\- No se abre la tienda del misterio, pero hay que limpiar el lugar. – Diciendo con pereza. – Hoy me toca la limpieza. – Soltando un grito en la almohada. – Tengo flojera, no quiero. Quiero estar aquí un poco más.

Bill se removió su cabello rubio antes de mostrar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, llena de malicia ante una idea que se le cruzo a la mente.

\- Regresaron mis poderes. – Acercándose a la castaña. – Podemos terminar su trabajo y hacer lo que tú quieras el resto de la tarde.

\- Tienes razón – Diciendo animadamente. – Podríamos ver una maratón de películas. Con muchos dulces y papas. Oh podríamos ver la maratón de Patotective.

\- Como tú quieras, Estrella fugaz.

Observando como la chica se levantaba de la cama antes de ser retenida por una mano, viendo al demonio rubio lanzando una sonrisa seductora y atrayéndola de regreso al colchón, colocándose encima de ella.

\- Estrella, se acuerda de nuestro acuerdo. – Levantando una ceja en espera de su respuesta. – Le daré a elegir: cama o ducha.

\- ¿Cama o ducha? – Aun sin entender la indirecta.

\- Creo recordarle mi querida mortal, que cuando estuviéramos solos. Tendría mis atenciones. – Tronando los dedos para aparecer unos brazos sombra, sujetando las extremidades de la castaña fijándola en la cama.

\- ¿Bill? – Mirando los brazos como la tenían sujeta. – ¿Por qué me tienes sujetada? – Riendo nerviosamente.

\- Veo que eligió cama. – Pasando su lengua azulada por sus labios. – Juguemos a un juego, Estrella fugaz. – Tomando un mechón café de su pelo, dando pequeñas vueltas. – Iré besando su cuerpo.

\- ¿B-Besar... mi cuerpo? – Hablando tímidamente y con las mejillas rojizas.

\- Es simple, ¿cierto? – Picando su frente. – Pero, tratara de guiarme sin que yo pregunte. Sin llegar a repetir la zona o empezare a descender en ese lugar. – Colocándose a centímetros de su rostro. – Por lo que le sugiero que evite que llegue rozar su intimidad o todo terminara en un castigo.

\- No me parece justo. – Tratando de zafarse del agarre de sus brazos. – Porque no me sueltas.

\- Es parte del juego humana.

\- No, no creo… poder hacerlo – Diciendo avergonzada. – Nunca he hecho esto.

\- Quiere una partida previa antes de iniciar. – Permitiéndole. – Diga el lugar donde quiere que inicie. Y responderé por la siguiente zona, solo para que se dé una idea.

\- ¿la frente? – Sugiriendo.

Bill se acercó apartando su flequillo para depositar un beso suave en su frente.

\- ¿Dónde ahora?

\- M-mejilla.

\- ¿Qué lado?

\- Umm… ¿derecha? – Sintiendo como descendía para besar la mejilla de la chica con ternura.

\- Siguiente lugar.

\- Izquierda – Pero en vez de sentir que la besara en la otra mejilla, fue bajando a su mentón.

\- Dije mejilla izquierda. – Observando que iba bajando a su cuello. – Eres un tramposo… bueno, l-labios. – Diciendo con suma vergüenza. Solo para sentir sus labios en el escote. – Pero… dije labios, ahí no.

Bill se detuvo poniendo fin al pequeño ejercicio, antes de volver al rostro de la castaña.

\- Se acabó el juego previo. – Antes de apuntar con su dedo un patrón por su rostro. – No supiste guiarme Estrella fugaz, muy mal. Solo tenías que indicarme el lugar sin llegar a repetir o que me saliera del camino. – Dibujando una línea imaginaria sobre su rostro. – Ahora el verdadero juego, habrá castigos si usted no me guía bien.

\- ¿Castigos? – Aun sin entender lo que decía.

\- Empecemos. – Mostrando su sonrisa afilada.

Mabel estaba muy nerviosa quería evitar su mirada, pero era inútil él tenerlo posando su mirada ámbar fijamente sobre ella. Por lo que trago saliva débilmente antes de lanzar la primera orden.

"Seguir un patrón" recordándose ella misma lo que dijo el demonio. – La frente. – Sintiendo sus labios sobre la piel de la coronilla de su cabeza. – Mi mejilla derecha. – Sintiendo como recorría sus labios hasta llegar a su mejilla. – Sobre mi nariz. – El demonio obedeció posando sus labios sobre la punta de su nariz. – Mejilla izquierda. – Mostrando una leve sonrisa al ir entendiendo un poco el juego. – Mis labios… - Este último lo dijo con timidez antes de sentir el contacto de sus labios sobre los suyos, moviéndolos un poco. Y deseando más contacto, pero las mismas sujeciones la tenían retenida. – Bill – Llamando su nombre pero el rubio solo bajo a su mentón, dando una lamida y un beso. En cambio la castaña gimió un poco ante su toque, volviendo a llamarlo. – Bill… - Sintiendo como descendía a su cuello besando un poco más fuerte y lamiendo la zona de su piel. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta la castaña a lo que se refería el demonio, por lo que tuvo que evitar otro gemido y recobrar la compostura, apenas pronunciando un poco complicado la siguiente orden. – Mi hombro derecho. – Sintiendo como el rubio dejaba besos castos sobre su piel. Entre más bajaba más roja se ponía al dar las siguientes ordenes por las zonas de su cuerpo. – Mi pecho…

Bill sonrió de forma malvada antes de lanzar una lamida sobre el nacimiento de su pecho y besar un buen rato la zona, escuchándola gemir suavemente. Perdiéndola un buen rato, levanto su remera de pijama sin recibir la siguiente orden y solo escuchar su nombre en modo de súplica, fue bajando por su esternón y parte de su abdomen, un sendero formo dejando en su paso lamidas, besos y mordiscos en forma de castigo. Mabel lanzo una mirada al rubio al ver que bajaba más hasta llegar a su pelvis.

\- Espera… Bill – Dijo la castaña. – Detente.

Bill se detuvo antes de regresar a su rostro y golpear a su frente con dos dedos, tomando su rostro y proporcionándole un beso apasionado antes de soltar una risa, y una sonrisa ladina.

\- Perdiste tonta mortal. – Sacando la lengua. – Te dije que acabaría si llegaba a tu zona inferior.

Tronando los dedos para liberarla, observando como la chica bajaba su remera y se cubría. Sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse de la vergüenza.

\- Tonto Bill. – Protesto dando pequeños golpes al rubio.

El demonio solo se bajó de su cama, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

\- Levántese humana, tiene trabajo por hacer.

\- ¿A dónde va?

\- Necesito limpiarme después de mi viaje con los dos insoportables Pines. – Lanzando una mirada a la castaña. – Desea acompañarme humana curiosa.

Mabel solo inflo sus mejillas antes de lanzarle una almohada a su rostro. – No.

\- Entonces la siguiente. – Dijo el demonio entrando al cuarto y cerrando a su paso.

Mabel solo soltó un suspiro desesperado sintiendo su corazón palpitar fuertemente, tratando de calmar todas las emociones inesperadas que le provocaba el rubio. Aprovecho para cambiarse tomando de su armario; una blusa verde claro sin mangas de botones, una falda de tabla color blanco, unas sandalias. Se acercó a su espejo para atarse su pelo en una coleta alta. De repente sintió unas manos enguantadas pasar por su cuello, colocándole un collar delgado con un dije plateado en forma de una estrella con la piedra en el centro de color amarillo.

La chica se giró para encarar al demonio y ver que estaba completamente vestido de forma elegante solo que llevaba una camisa color crema, un pantalón oscuro y con tirante. Con su clásica pajarita de color negro. Su cabello dorado estaba goteando aun por los lados de sus mechones rebeldes, y su sobrero estaba inclinado a un lado.

\- Bill no secaste tu cabello. – Dando una sonrisa suave.

\- Y perderme el espectáculo que me diste cuando te cambiaste. – Diciendo en forma de broma, solo para molestarla. – Hazlo más lento la próxima vez.

\- Pervertido.

Bajando por las escaleras encontraron la casa hecha un desastre, como si hubiera pasado un remolino por el lugar. Mabel solo miro a Bill de reojo que traía el ceño fruncido y una venita en la frente, mostrando levemente sus colmillos.

\- No hace falta saber que fue Sixer y Fez. – Apuntando la mesa con los artículos del investigador. – Segura que no quieres que los torture, llevándolos a una dimensión.

\- Bill ya te dije que no. – Colocándose un pañuelo en la cabeza. – Me va ayudar o no.

\- De acuerdo. – Tronando los dedos para hacer desaparecer los artículos de Ford. – Listo. Continuemos la siguiente habitación.

\- ¿Dónde los dejaste? – Pregunto.

\- En algún lugar de esta cabaña.

Mabel no tardo en dirigirse a la sala y encontrar los artículos en una esquina, tomándolos se acercó al demonio para dárselos. Mirándolo con molestia.

\- Trabajaras el doble si utilizas de nuevo ese truco. – Tronando ella sus dedos. – Evita volver a desaparecerlos.

\- Y si invoco un agujero negro. – Sugiriendo.

\- Limpiare la sala y la cocina, tu encárgate de la tienda. – Tomando las cosas de limpieza y dirigiéndose a limpiar.

\- Tú encárgate de la tienda. – Arremedando.

.

.

La chica se había puesto a barrer la cocina y trapear, por suerte no era muy grande el lugar después de que volvieron a reconstruir la cabaña. Se acercó al lavadero para empezar a limpiar los platos. Mientras que por su mente se le vinieron recuerdos de ella y su hermano, cuando tenían 12 años y competían por la habitación extra que había en la cabaña. Se soltó riendo cuando recordó que habían cambiado de cuerpo y que casi todos sus amigos y desconocidos habían llegado a la cabaña sin saber lo que sucedía, y también habían cambiado de cuerpos con ellos.

\- ¿Qué habrá sucedido con esa alfombra?

Termino de lavar los platos y dirigirse a limpiar el siguiente lugar, tomando la aspiradora. Pero se detuvo cuando observo al rubio parado en medio de la tienda observándolo mover un dedo y con su mano sostenía una vara. Se acercó para ver lo que hacía hasta que observo como una escoba se movía sola, al igual que el trapo y el sacudidor. Siendo coordinados por el movimiento de las manos del rubio.

Bill hecho una mirada atrás llamándola desde su escondite.

\- Es de mala educación espiar de esa manera, Estrella fugaz. – Atrayéndola con su mano a través de su telequinesis. – ¿Termino? – Leyendo su mente. – Ese lugar falta.

\- Como sabes que no se revelaran contra ti, y ¿Qué es eso? – Señalando la vara que trae en la mano.

\- Es una Batuta* - Dijo con una voz seria. – Solo lo utilizo para guiar esta orquesta.

\- Un orquesta de limpieza. – Riendo la castaña. – Parece divertido. – Siguiendo el ritmo con su cabeza.

Bill no era completamente un romántico en ocasiones, pero el observar como la chica disfrutaba del momento, utilizo su poder para seguir guiando la varita y acercarse a ella. Tomando su mano la arrastro en medio de la tienda.

\- Sígueme pequeña. - Posando una mano en su cintura y tomando su mano.

\- Confieso que no soy buena en el vals. – Mostrando sus mejillas sonrosadas.

\- Entonces no le vendría mal una lección.

\- Todavía no he terminado de limpiar. – Excusándose.

\- Y eso no me importa, yo quiero bailar.

Guio a la castaña con pasos lentos por los lados y enfrente, recibiendo el primer pisotón por parte de ella. Pero a él no le importaba el dolor, solo le hacían reír de forma hilarante.

\- Perdón.

\- Planeas provocarme.

\- No – Diciendo de forma inocente. – Pero te dije que soy mala en esto.

Bill le dio una vuelta para hacerla girar y atraparla en un abrazo atrayendo su cintura y juntando su frente con la suya.

\- Solo faltaba música. – Dijo Mabel.

\- Puede imaginarla Estrella fugaz. – Viendo a su alrededor que estaba todo limpio el lugar. – Nos vamos a la siguiente habitación. – Asintiendo levemente la joven.

Mabel bailo abrazada del demonio de sueño, mientras dejaba que su magia se hiciera a cargo de la sala. Si los hubiera visto sus tíos de seguro los habría separado en ese mismo instante.

\- Bill has hecho otro trato con alguien más. Aparte de mí.

\- Sí, pero recuerde que mis contratos son privados.

\- Pero nada con lastimar el pueblo. – Levantando una ceja de sospecha.

\- No rompería nuestro acuerdo. – Dijo Bill.

\- Nuestro acuerdo.

\- Mm… eliminar sus pesadillas.

\- Oh si, ya lo olvidaba.

\- No lo olvidaba. – Haciéndola girar.

Permanecieron danzando por unos minutos hasta que se detuvieron, haciendo el rubio una reverencia antes de soltarla y besar su mano.

\- Creo que terminamos. – Dijo la castaña viendo su alrededor, de lo limpio que estaba el lugar. – Podríamos añadirte al rol de limpieza. – Hablando emocionada.

\- Podría hacer un trato con Fez. – Mostrando una sonrisa de malicia.

\- Nada que implique cosas malas.

.

.

Había llegado la tarde y como había prometido el demonio, pasarían la tarde viendo la maratón de películas que tenía preparado la adolescente. Mabel se encontraba en la cocina llenando un tazón con palomitas y en otro nachos, tomando dos latas de refresco Pitt cola. Las coloco en una bandeja mientras se dirigía a la sala para sentarse en el sofá a lado del rubio.

\- Si, veremos la maratón de James Rotter*. – Dando pequeños saltos.

\- ¿James qué? – Pregunto Bill un poco confundido, viendo como la adolescente colocaba la película en el reproductor.

\- James Rotter… es mi cuarto novio. Seguido Jack, y el dios ardiente Thor y Loki. – Haciendo un gesto enamoradizo.

\- Bueno de eso no estaba enterado. – Cruzando sus brazos.

\- Son solo personajes ficticios, Bill. No tiene que preocuparse, bueno solo en los sueños. – Soltando una risita – Ahora mire. - Observando atentamente el comienzo de la película.

Una hora y media después.

Se encontraban los dos demasiado envueltos en la película, Mabel comiendo de las palomitas y Bill que no paraba de preguntar.

\- ¿Por qué ese mocoso puede usar magia? – Pregunto.

\- Porque sus padres eran magos.

\- Lo van a matar. Ahí tan siquiera sangre. ¿Quién es el señor tenebroso? ¿Por qué es famoso? Y qué demonios le ves al cuatro ojos. – Diciendo molesto.

\- Bill si te pongo la segunda te callas.

\- ¿Es interesante la segunda?

\- Mejor te pongo otra cosa. – Poniendo en la DVD la de Thor. – Supongo que esta te interesada.

Apenas empezado los 30 minutos de la película, Mabel no dejaba de suspirar y lanzar chillidos de emoción con la entrada del atractivo dios rubio. Bill miraba irritado a la pantalla entre lanzando gruñidos y apareciendo una venita sobre su frente, que no tardaría en explotar.

\- No es atractivo Thor. Es el dios poderoso de Asgard. – Juntando sus manos a su pecho.

No necesitaba Bill leer sus pensamientos para saber de sus fantasías con esos dos actores. Soltó un resoplido antes de tronar sus dedos y quitar la película.

-¡Oye! – Protesto la castaña. – Iba en la mejor parte.

\- Siguiente. – Dije tomando otro cartucho donde venía otra película, una con temática de detectives. – Que hay de esta.

\- Oh esa es de Dipper. Es Sherlock Holmes – Tomando el cartucho para sacar el CD y ponerlo en el reproductor. – Quieres que la ponga.

\- Es obvio.

Viendo que la castaña no tenía mucho ánimo de ver la película, pero era la única manera que despejara su mente de los otros hombres.

En cuanto comenzó la película se descubrió que Bill le intereso la temática, crímenes, homicidios e investigación. Sin olvidar el humor del detective. Mabel también estaba enganchada en la película, pues nunca se había detenido en verla. Ahora quien preguntaba era ella.

\- ¿Quién es Moriarty?

\- Su enemigo.

\- ¿Qué buscan?

\- Descubrir el crimen, Estrella ponga atención. – Girando su cabeza a la pantalla.

\- Ellos dos se aman

\- ¿Qué? No… - Dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. – Deje de emparejarlos.

\- De acuerdo.

Terminando la película Bill lanzo una media carcajada, exclamando como si tuviera la razón de que esto pasaría en toda la trama de la película, mostrándole un personaje de buen intelecto y lógica. Fijo su mirada en la chica que tenía a su lado, que tenía los ojos como plato al verlo con esa expresión que no conocía.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada… - Desviando su mirada con una sonrisa.

Quitando la película puso un programa de televisión que estaban pasando en ese mismo momento. Por lo que se acomodó más en el respaldo del sofá. Observaron un comercial donde anunciaban la apertura de una piscina en el pueblo.

\- Debemos ir - Dijo emocionada dando otros saltitos. – No has ido a una piscina Bill.

\- No es necesario. – Dijo de forma presumida. – Tengo una dentro de mi dimensión.

\- Pero no puede sentir los rayos del sol. – Picando su mejilla. – Ni divertirse o escuchar música. Oh lucir un traje de baño.

\- ¿Un traje de baño? – Sonando un poco celoso.

\- Sí, Dipper y yo vamos cada año a la piscina y a la laguna. – Respondió. – Este año quiero lucir mi traje rosa.

\- Oh claro que lo lucirá. – Se aseguraría de dejar ciego a cualquier chico que atreviera a verla de forma lasciva. Pues la chica despertaba en cualquier hombre, el interés en cortejarla.

Mabel se dio cuenta que eran más de las 6 de la tarde y que su hermano y su tío, no tardarían en llegar a casa. Se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la cocina y empezar a preparar la cena. Se acercó a la alacena para sacar un paquete de pasta y del refrigerador carne molida y salsa de tomate.

\- Hoy será boloñesa. – Dejando los materiales encima del mostrador. Tomando su delantal blanco con bordes rojos y un moño enorme en el centro de su pecho.

Bill entro curioso a la cocina observando todo movimiento que hacia la chica, para preparar la cena. Viendo como colocaba una cacerola con agua, empezando a hervirla. Mientras en otra ponía las bolitas de carne picada que hacía, para después colocar la salsa de tomate, agua, especias y sal. Mabel se dio cuenta de su presencia por lo que se acercó a darle unas zanahorias y un cuchillo (mala idea).

\- Bill ayúdame a pelar esto y cortarlo en cuadritos.

\- Pelar y cortar. – Mirando la zanahoria antes de pasar el cuchillo encima del vegetal y conseguir una tira algo gruesa. – Parece fácil esto.

Colocando la pasta en el agua caliente se dirigió a vigilar al demonio, solo para observar unas cuantas gotas de sangre sobre la tabla, pero todavía cortando el vegetal entre trozos grandes y pequeños. Preocupada se acercó para sorprenderlo tomando sus manos.

\- Bill estas sangrando. – Quitando sus guantes que habían sido traspasados por el filo del cuchillo. – Estas cubierto de cortes.

\- Descuide Estrella fugaz, esto se ira en un momento. – Pasando su lengua en su propia mano. – No me molesta el dolor.

\- Sí, pero se siente feo. – Tomando su mano para ver que ya no tenía más cortes. – No hay nada.

\- Se lo dije, chico. - Jugando con el moño de su delantal. – Mis heridas son el menor problema.

Mabel tomo lo que cortó y se acercó al lavadero a limpiar de nuevo la verdura, lavándola de cualquier rastro de sangre, colocándola en la cacerola con carne que aún seguía cociéndose. Se dirigió a retirar el agua de la pasta. Ya solo faltaba que terminara de cocer lo otro.

Iba retirarse hasta que se acercó el demonio por curiosidad para ver lo que había hecho ella. Desde atrás de su espalda, esto hizo ruborizar a la castaña por su repentino contacto.

\- Debo admitir que sabe cocinar. – Posando su barbilla arriba de su cabeza.

\- ¿Lo comerás?

\- Soy sujeto de experimentación, humana. – Colocando sus brazos en su cintura. – Aunque tiene un aroma agradable.

\- Prueba. – Acercando la cuchara con la poca salsa a sus labios.

Pero Bill quiso aprovechar el momento para molestar a la chica. Por lo que paso su lengua sobre su mano antes de probar la cuchara. Relamiéndose los labios antes de mostrar una sonrisa atractiva y seductora a la castaña, que tenía el rostro como un tomate.

\- Está bien, quiero probar usted. – Mabel espero a que volviera a tomar de la cuchara, pero sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, sorprendiéndola.

\- Oye no me diste nada. – Reprocho girando su rostro.

\- Entonces quieres algo. – Acercándose a su oído. – _Que humana tan exigente._ – Besando su mejilla. – Ellos dos aun no regresan, por lo que puedo tenerla un poco más de tiempo.

\- Bill – Sintiendo sus labios sobre su cuello.

\- Solo un momento, quiero sentirte.

Bill se posiciono de la parte de atrás de su espalda mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas, entrelazando los dedos haciendo que abandonara la cuchara de su mano, la guio hasta su rostro para besar sus nudillos con cierta ternura. Mientras con la otra mano la tomo de la cintura acercándola en un abrazo cálido hacia su cuerpo, con la misma mano fue descendiéndola poco a poco por debajo de su cadera hasta llegar a la falda, para levantar un poco el dobladillo de la tela, la mano de la chica trataba de impedir que siguiera, pero sintió que junto su pelvis hacia su trasero poniéndola contra la mesilla del mostrador. Lanzo un gemido de sorpresa por el repentino movimiento y la posición. Haciendo pequeños movimientos con su cadera sintiendo la dureza de su miembro contra su trasero. Se sonrojo completamente ante su acción repentina, trato de alejarlo pero Bill aplico más fuerza colocando su mano junto al mostrador para retenerla; mientras que la mano que estaba en su falda se adentró para llegar a tocar su pubis sobre la tela de su ropa interior. Mabel solo lanzaba entre gemidos sintiendo su toque suave, aunque se recordaba mentalmente que debía detenerlo. Por el simple hecho de que están en la cocina.

Soltó un quejido seguido de un jadeo fuerte cuando sintió que molía contra su trasero con insistencia con movimientos lentos, y su mano la tocaba por encima de la tela frotando con pequeños círculos con su pulgar contra la perla; se sentía humedecer ante su toque quemante, soltando pequeños suspiros mientras su rostro se enrojecía adquiriendo un color a la granada, se sentía avergonzada, caliente en sus mejillas y a la vez excitada, que empezaba a humedecer poco a poco su braga.

Mabel trato de mover su mano de la suya. Pero la tenía bien sujetada contra el mostrador de la cocina; ladeo su rostro para observar una mirada ámbar oscura penetrante contra su mirada avellana. Él se acercó a su oído suspirando y jadeando mientras seguía moliendo su dureza, Bill deseaba en ese mismo momento cogerla tan mal, valiéndole en ese mismo instante en que lugar se encontraban. Pensando que si hubieran estado en su dimensión en ese instante, le habría arrancado la ropa.

La castaña solo se limitó a gemir suavemente hasta que sintió como sus dedos se adentraban al interior de sus bragas para llegar a tocarla por completo en su entrada y en sus labios, brindando movimientos suaves y rítmicos. Gimió un poco más fuerte sintiendo sus dedos recorrerla húmeda y frotar entre su clítoris y sus labios dulcemente, escuchando el chapoteo de su líquidos salir por su entrada. Sentía venirse pronto ante sus movimientos, llamando su nombre.

\- Bill…Bill…Bill… – Repitiendo su nombre como un mantra, incitándolo a continuar.

Soltó un pequeño grito que tuvo que reprimir mordiéndose un poco su labio mientras que unas cuantas lágrimas escapaban de su rostro. Había introducido completamente sus dedos dándole la sensación de penetración que deseaba moviendo dentro hacia fuera. Sus dedos trabajaban rápido saliendo de su entrada e introduciéndose nuevamente. Bill gruñía al seguir frotándose contra ella.

\- Mabel… - Besando su cuello con fervor entre dando leves mordiscos y chupando su piel.

Mabel empezó a sentir una punzada por su columna mientras se contraía entre sus manos y gemía alto al sentir su orgasmo venirse. Convulsionaba de placer entre sus brazos sentía sus piernas flaquear tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- Bill… - Lanzando una mirada cristalina en sus ojos cafés y sus mejillas rojas. – Espera la estufa.

\- El infierno mi querida Estrella fugaz. – Invocando un brazo oscuro para solo girar la manija de la estufa y apagarla. No querían tener accidentes o morir incendiarios.

Bill la volteo para encararla y tomar su rostro, y besarla uniendo sus labios con los suyos, sintiendo la necesidad de ella. Mordió su labio inferior para que soltara una pequeña exclamación de dolor y abriera un poco su boca, para luego introducir su lengua y empezar a jugar con la suya. Él la tomo del muslo para envolver su pierna hacia su cadera y con la otra levantarla, tirando de la mesa del mostrador los utensilios de cocina que estaban ocupando, para llegar a sentarla y cerrar la brecha entre los dos. El demonio dejo de besarla para llevar sus labios hacia su cuello donde empezó a plantar más besos y pequeños mordiscos con pasión, en cambio Mabel se sujetó de su camisa y jadeaba con cada caricia proporcionada del rubio. Bill trabajaba rápido deshaciendo de su ropa interior con suma diversión retirándola por debajo de su falda y siguió moviendo su mano con gracia en aquella zona.

\- Esta muy húmeda pequeña.

\- Es injusto… mmh – Ocultando su rostro en su pecho. – Bill… aahh

\- Porque lo dices. – Besando su mejilla. – Estoy esperando el momento en que usted, suplique por más.

Bill continúo deleitándose de los sonidos de la joven en cada movimiento de su mano, yendo un poco más profundo con sus dedos, solo se detenía cuando retiraba un poco su mano evitando que la chica llegara a su siguiente orgasmo. Mabel quería que continuara pero sus manos fueron retenidas por dos brazos oscuros, sujetándola.

\- No… - Gimió como protesta al no llegar a lo alto de su punto. – Bill…

\- Suplica. – Mostrando una sonrisa de burla. – Y lo tendrá.

\- Por… favor….Bill

Mabel intento zafarse de su agarre, cuando era inútil detenerlo hasta que escucho el sonido del motor de la camioneta de su tío anunciando que había llegado, y que no tardaría en entrar por esa puerta junto con su hermano gemelo. Bill también lo escucho por lo que hizo desaparecer sus sujeciones. La tomo del brazo bajándola del mostrador y besándola una última vez en sus labios. Mientras se acerca a su oído y susurraba en tono bajo y seductor.

\- Continuaremos este asunto en otro momento, Estrella fugaz. – Alejándose de ella mientras se llevaba sus bragas como si de una bandera se tratase. – Secuestrare esto.

\- ¡Pero…! – Poniéndose sus manos sobre su falda. – Bill vuelve con eso. – Observando como el demonio las guardaba en su bolsillo. – Maldita sea…

Iba seguirlo pero escucho la puerta abrirse revelando a su hermano Dipper y su tío Ford. Quienes dejaban sus cosas.

\- Mabel volvimos – Dijo Dipper.

\- ¡Pino, Sixer! No quiero sus inútiles bolsas en la puerta, ni pisadas. – Regaño el demonio. – Pasamos la mañana limpiando para que vengan arruinarlo.

\- Él limpio. – Dijo el castaño sin creerlo. Pero viendo su gemelo solo asintió con su cabeza. – Está bien les creo.

\- Huele bien, que preparaste querida. – Dijo Ford antes de ser retenido por el demonio. – Que demonios…

\- Sus cosas Sixer, no comerá nada de Estrella fugaz.

\- Bill estamos muy cansados.

\- A la mierda sus cosas, recójalas.

\- Bill no empieces

Y así comenzaron a discutir de nuevo como una pareja de casados, mientras que Dipper aprovecho para entrar en la cocina y ver a su hermana con las mejillas coloradas.

\- Mabel sucede algo…

\- Nada solo que… mm… voy al baño un momento. – Excusándose para ir a su habitación.

\- De acuerdo.

Mabel aprovecho mientras estaban distraídos para buscar unas bragas, colocándoselas antes de lanzar un suspiro.

\- Dios… por poco. – Pensando un poco en cómo se vengaría del demonio.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

Chicos he tenido que cortar esta historia por el clima (amenazando con llover salvajemente, un polvadero) más tarde subo el siguiente capítulo.

Bill se está aprovechando de Mabel en tenerla sola para él. Solo los estoy frustrando sexualmente muajaja.

 **Anexo**

 **James Rotter*** \- Parodia a Harry Potter


	26. Chapter 25

¡Hola Todos! Aquí desde Hillo. Con un clima bipolar y amenazando con quitarme internet. Actualizando este fanfic, aquí traigo la continuación del siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" Mabel debe enfrentar una situación nada agradable.

 **Nota:** Habrá momentos en _cursiva_ indicando acciones de los mismos personajes. Y otros – _cursiva –_ cuando este murmurando o susurrando en voz baja.

 **Nota2:** Agradezco los comentarios que me dejan chicos estoy enormemente sorprendida por la cantidad de visitas y comentarios que me han dejado, y como va creciendo los lectores, anécdota del día de hoy ¿Cómo sobrevivir a tu primos molestos en tu casa? ÒwÓ si alguien tiene una solución para poder escribir este fanfic, sin que te pidan la laptop cada 20 minutos. Díganme se acepta sugerencias. La neta nunca me ha gustado que tomen mis cosas, y el poner contraseña y cambiarla ya me trae frita. Y que tu madre te diga que solo va ser unas dos semanas que van a estar, pues esta café XD. Ahora sin más llego la sección preguntas, respuestas y agradecimiento; **Guest/Xion-chan14** iba poner su venganza en este capítulo, pero tenía que hacer este sad. Tal vez más adelante pondría su venganza hacia Bill. Qué bueno que te haya gustado y espero subirlo cad días. Se agradece tu comentario; **Elbani** señorita pervertirijilla jaja ya se iba hacer la venganza, pero es necesario este capítulo, para continuar. Se agradece tu comentario y espero actualizar jeje; **Sra. Meow** está haciendo ambas cosas ese Bill, pero Mabel tendrá pronto su venganza en unos capítulos; **Andreisimamente** por poquito los agarran a los dos, pues si quien se le ocurre hacerlo en la mesa de la cocina. Pero si estuvieran en la dimensión de Bill, pues bye bye la pobre Mabel :v seria abusada por nuestro nacho día y noche jaja. Hay que controlar las hormonas de estos dos; **April795** gracias por comentar mi historia que bueno que te guste mucho.

Ya les dije que esto es Romance/ **Angustia** **.** Debo aclarar que nunca me ha gustado escribir un fic tan largo de este tipo de tema. Pero es un reto de un foro en donde estoy y con unas amigas. 

Rating: M

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella fugaz y Bill Cipher.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Veinticinco: Una noche incomoda (Parte 2)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una tarde-noche agradable en la cabaña del misterio, la presencia de cuatro personas sentados en la mesa, cenando y teniendo una agradable charla como familia y amigos. O eso es lo que pensó la castaña antes de dirigir su mirada a su tío, su hermano y su novio.

\- Solo digo que es raro que ayudes en algo. – Dijo Dipper señalando con el tenedor. – Como en hacer la cena.

\- Que si ayude Pino. – Lanzando una mirada furiosa.

\- Así en ¿Qué? Si no mal recuerdo, no podías abrir una lata de maíz. – Dijo Ford con una sonrisa llena de burla.

\- Corte las zanahorias. – Diciendo con orgullo.

\- Con razón están de forma irregular. – Dijo el castaño, tomando una entre su tenedor.

\- No critique y tráguelas.

\- ¿Stan y Soos no han llegado? – Pregunto el hombre a su sobrina.

\- Mm… me dijeron que iban hacer negocios con un extranjero, pero no mencionaron más. – Tomando un bocado de su pasta. - Pero que probablemente lleguen muy tarde.

\- Stanley haciendo negocios je – Riendo.

\- Veo que Fez lo tomo muy bien lo del golpe en la camioneta.

Ford le dirigió un golpe con su pie por debajo de la mesa. – Cierto la paloma estúpida que se estrelló en el parabrisas.

\- Eso parece muy peligro. – Dijo Mabel.

\- Y lo fue. – Volvió a decir Bill, aun recibiendo otro golpe por parte de Dipper y Ford. – Las aves son muy estúpidas.

Dipper cambio el tema de conversación, en vista de que Bill no mantenía la boca cerrada.

\- Entonces limpiaron la cabaña, pero ¿Qué hicieron en toda la tarde?

\- Vimos películas. – Hablaron al mismo tiempo Mabel y Bill.

Dipper los miro extrañados por su actitud. – De acuerdo vieron películas.

\- Estrella fugaz me mostro sus… favoritas. – Diciendo con desprecio al recordar a los personajes que traían embobada a la adolescente.

\- Pero Bill termino viendo las tuyas. – Dijo Mabel con las mejillas infladas.

\- Así ¿Cuáles?

\- Sherlock Holmes.

\- ¡AAH! – Gritando emocionado.

Bill y Ford se quedaron con el rostro desencajado.

\- Si, así grita mi sobrino cuando esta emocionado. – Aclaro Ford.

\- Fue un impulso. – Aclarándose la garganta.

\- Bueno vimos Sherlock Holmes – Dijo Mabel nuevamente.

\- ¡AAH! – Volviendo gritar Dipper.

\- Ignoraremos eso. – Dijeron Bill y Ford al mismo tiempo.

\- De todos modos estuvo interesante, me recordó a Patotective.

\- Mabel te he dicho que Patotective es una copia de mi serie.

\- ¿Hay más? – Dijo Bill.

\- Oh claro que hay más. – Dijo Dipper con una sonrisa. – Lo que tu viste fue una película, pero la serie es lo mejor.

El sonido de un celular resonó en la mesa, por lo que Dipper verifico el remitente, era una llamada de su padre. Se levantó indicándole a su hermana de que contestaría, ella asintió para observarlo desaparecer entrando a la sala.

\- Es extraño que su padre les llame. – Dijo Ford. – En los últimos veranos que han pasado aquí, no los habían contactado más que para su regreso.

\- También a mi… me llamo la atención. – Viendo con preocupación su plato.

Su hermano regreso inmediatamente con el rostro enfurecido, sentándose a la mesa antes de colocar el teléfono sobre la tabla de mala gana.

\- Woow chico calmado, ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto Ford.

\- Mabel… - Dijo su hermano con tono serio. – Papa volverá a llamar.

\- ¡Papa! Yo l-lo había… olvidado – Diciendo un poco nerviosa. – Yo en un momento le regresare la llamada.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, no estas obligada. – Dijo su hermano.

\- Pero se preocuparan si no les llamo de vez en cuando. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Descuida estaré bien. Son nuestros padres.

\- Solo si llega a pasar algo, házmelo saber. – Volviendo a su plato.

\- Si… - Agachando la mirada.

Stanford al igual que Bill no sabían lo que sucedía con los gemelos. Por lo que optaron por permanecer un momento en silencio.

.

.

.

Terminando de cenar todos, Mabel se dispuso a limpiar los platos para distraerse un momento. Dipper y ella no les gustaba saber de sus padres durante el verano, por el problema de que ellos siempre discutían sobre su futuro educativo. Pero ese no era el problema; el verdadero problema tenía que ver con la decisión de Dipper de ser el aprendiz de Ford, y el posible distanciamiento que tendrían que enfrentar y posiblemente el que impidan a ella, volver a Gravity Falls para ver a su hermano.

Mabel lanzo un suspiro mientras se enjugaba el último plato antes de colocarlo junto a los demás. Se quitó el mandil y se acercó a la sala para avisarles a Bill y a su hermano.

\- Vuelvo un momento. – Dijo la castaña.

\- Mabel, te he dicho que no tienes que hacerlo. – Dijo su hermano dejando de lado la serie que había sacado para el demonio. – Todo estará bien.

\- Dipper – Dijo Mabel en un tono seguro, antes de brindarle una sonrisa. – Necesito hablar con ellos de todos modos.

\- Mabel.

\- Regreso en un momento, guárdenme un lugar. Bill asegúrate de que Dipper no detenga en cada momento la serie. – Haciendo una seña con los dedos. – Tiene la mala costumbre de hacer sus teorías, en cada capítulo.

\- De eso me encargo. – Tronando sus nudillos y mostrándole una mirada de malicia al castaño.

Mabel corrió para las escaleras de su cuarto y observo el celular que había dejado desde la mañana, encima de su mesita de noche. Lo tomo y miro un poco nerviosa el teclado, antes de mover sus dedos tocando los números y llamar.

Pasaron unos 8 segundos cuando le tomo la llamada, escuchando la voz profunda y seria de su padre.

\- Habla Pines, ¿Quién es?

\- Hola papa… soy yo Mabel. – Dijo Mabel con voz tímida.

\- ¿Mabel? De donde llamas, no es el celular de Dipper.

\- No, es el mío. El tío Stan me dio uno nuevo, cuando llegue aquí. – Soltando una sonrisa nerviosa. Mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello por los nervios. – Solo que olvide avisarles que tenía ya uno.

\- Está bien no hay problema cariño. – Dijo su padre en la línea. – Mabel te queríamos hablar para saber cómo les ha ido a ti y tu hermano.

\- Muy bien papa, el tío Stan y el tío Ford nos han recibido muy bien desde que llegamos a Gravity Falls. Soos y su esposa también nos han recibido muy bien sin problemas. Te conté que ellos tienen un hijo, su nombre es Mike y es la cosa más adorable. También el día que llegamos nos vinieron a visitar nuestros amigos. Hasta ahorita ha sido un verano muy emocionante, igual con un poco de peligro y diversión en nuestras aventuras.

\- Woow, pequeña más despacio. – Riendo a través del teléfono. – Veo que la han pasado muy bien, hasta el momento.

\- Sí, hecho con mis amigas pijamadas, incluso fuimos a un concierto el de varias veces junto con Sentencia de Amor, entre ir a la feria y…

\- Mabel, cariño lamento interrumpirte, pero la razón de nuestra llamada es para saber. ¿Cómo están tú y tu hermano? – Explicando. – ¿Siguen compartiendo habitación?

\- Sí, le habíamos dicho a Melody que no teníamos problemas en compartir habitación.

\- De acuerdo. – Soltando un suspiro. – Mabel actualmente cuantos son en la casa.

\- Pues… somos – Contando con sus dedos. – Siete, si yo me cuento… ah ocho con Bill.

\- ¿Bill? ¿Quién es él?

\- Es un amigo de nosotros. – Mintió. – Se está quedando unos días, mientras arreglan su casa.

\- Oh ya veo… bueno Stanford y Stanley siempre han sido un poco, accesibles con sus amistades. También siempre han brindado ayuda.

\- Bueno también Bill ha sido nuestro mejor amigo de Dipper y mío. – Diciendo esto levemente sonrojada. – Es muy lindo.

\- Okey de acuerdo señorita, pero nada de enamoramientos. – Reclamo su padre. – No queremos pretendientes ni mucho menos del pueblo.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Diablos… lo siento, solo. – Murmurando bajo de tono su padre palabras que no podía escuchar. – Solo no queremos que les rompas el corazón, querida.

\- ¡Papa! – Exclamo la chica un poco furiosa.

\- Vamos cariño, solo evite sus romances de verano.

\- _Pero Bill es diferente_. – Diciendo a través de un puchero.

\- Cariño hay algo que tu madre y yo queremos decirte.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Mabel, tu madre y yo queremos que regreses a California, antes de las dos últimas semanas de agosto.

\- Pero eso es antes de nuestro cumpleaños, Dipper y yo siempre hemos celebrado nuestro cumpleaños. Incluso ahora que nuestros amigos.

\- Cariño… es necesario que regreses. Tú madre y yo queremos que entres a un curso educativo. Te encantara estas clases aparte. El siguiente año se aproxima las elecciones de la universidad. Y queremos que estés preparada antes de tiempo. – Sonando un poco cansado. – Mira cariño sé que te gusta ir cada verano con tu hermano al pueblo para visitar a tus tíos abuelos. Los entendemos y sé que les has gustado pasar su verano en ese lugar. Pero estábamos pensado en la oferta que nos dio Stanford de educar a Mason, tiene doce doctorados y una excelente forma de enseñar. – Dijo emocionado su padre. – Sería bueno para tu hermano. Pero como te digo, él no podrá con los dos. – Tratando de explicarse. – Mabel debes entender que lo que hacemos no es por egoísmo, es por su bien. También piensa un poco en el lugar, tu hermano necesitara su espacio, y el compartir habitación, no le dará la suficiente privacidad para ambos. – Continuando. – Con lo que me has dicho hay un total ocho habitantes en la casa. Por lo que deben estar un poco apretados.

\- Pero la cabaña es…

\- Querida solo entiéndelo, aparte tu madre quiere tenerte aquí. Necesitamos que estés aquí en Piedmont. – Sonando un poco autoritario. – Mabel este será tu último verano. Trata de pasarlo bien con tus amigos.

\- Papa… - Sorbiendo un poco, sentía sus ojos picar. Trato de calmar su voz evitar que se rompiera. – Podre regresar el siguiente verano, yo podría trabajar durante mi tiempo libre. Y después en vacaciones podría venir a visitarlos, no tendría que quedarme en la cabaña. Yo podría rentar un departamento y…

\- Mabel Pines, no va a ser eso. Solo interferidas a tu hermano, tú necesitas trabajar más en tus estudios y en tus habilidades. – Sonando serio. – No discutiré eso. Regresaras dos semanas antes de finalizar agosto.

\- Pero… yo

\- Mabel no más peros, regresaras a casa. Avisare a tus tíos.

Mabel sentía las lágrimas correr por su rostro no podía creer lo que escuchaba, quería protestar pero su voz le dolía de estar aguantando, el evitar romper.

\- Lo lamento Mabel, pero recuerde que tiene que avanzar sin su hermano. Es difícil para ustedes, pero un día lo entenderán. – Diciendo con voz calmada. – Tú madre y yo esperaremos tu regreso, me tengo que ir.

\- Entiendo… - Diciendo con voz cortante. – Adiós padre.

\- Adiós cariño.

Mabel colgó asegurándose de que la llamada hubiera terminado. Con su mano reprimió un sonido de su boca, tapándola. Un débil sollozo se hizo presente en la habitación. Las lágrimas caían libremente de sus mejillas rojizas, se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo de la habitación. Mientras intentaba inútilmente limpiarse las lágrimas. Se recordaba que tenia que se fuerte.

\- _Vamos Mabel, sabias que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. –_ Murmuro la castaña para sí misma. Su pecho dolía y los recuerdos de sus anteriores veranos en Gravity Falls, le invadían. Estaban a un año de la universidad y tenían que tomar caminos separados. Ella pensaba que todo estaría bien, si venia de visita cada verano a sus amigos y sus tíos, que podría superar el estar sola la otra mitad del año sin su hermano. Incluso el pasar tiempo con Bill cada verano. Cada verano…- _No volveré a verlo.-_ Esto lo dijo con tristeza. Tendría que despedirse de él, más cuando sabría que no lo volvería a ver el siguiente verano. – _No quiero, no quiero…_

Se quedó un buen rato llorando en silencio, no quería que su hermano ni mucho menos el demonio la viera en ese estado. No quería preocuparlos. Haría lo posible para hacer su último verano lo mejor para ella y Dipper.

.

.

.

Dipper estaba junto con Bill viendo la serie de televisión "Sherlock" ambos estaban concentrados y absortos en el capítulo. La trama era buena y era algo en que podían concordar en estar de acuerdos. Ninguno hablaría, aunque el castaño estaba tentado en ponerle pausa y agarrar su libreta. Pero cada vez que acercaba la mano al control, era golpeado por la mano del rubio.

\- Pino deje ahí. – Regaño el demonio.

\- Bill te darás cuenta que hay cosas que ni tú mismo podrás descifrarlas. – Dijo el castaño.

\- Sé que el taxista está detrás de todo. – Dijo Bill.

\- Aja eso crees, pero te equivocas torpe triangulo. – Mostrando sus apuntes. – Muy fácilmente podría decirte que el asesino es el enemigo número uno de Holmes y el que mueve los hilos.

\- Enserio. – Dijo empujando al castaño. – Moriarty es la mente manipuladora niño.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo supiste? – Dijo Dipper.

\- Yo lo veo todo.

\- Mentiras acabas de ver esta serie.

\- Pero tú no sabías de las pistas, que dejo al principio. – Aclaro.

\- Si lo sabía.

\- No, no lo sabias. Si dejara de molestar con ese estúpido bolígrafo. – Tomando su pluma y aventándola.

\- Ah te pasaste Bill. – Tomándolo del cuello para ahorcarlo. Pero observo a su hermana que se acercaba a la sala. Por lo que lo soltó.

\- ¿Qué te sucede Pino? Tu cerebro te informo que no puedes contra mí. – Pero lanzo una mirada a lo que veía el chico.

Ambos vieron como Mabel se acercaba con una manta y ponía una sonrisa. Se sentó en medio de ellos dos en el sillón, antes de juntar sus rodillas a su pecho y cubrirse con la manta.

\- ¿Qué les sucede? No estaban viendo la serie. – Volteando a ver a los dos. – Dipper otra vez le pusiste pausa. – Volteándose al rubio. – Bill que te dije de detener a Dipper.

Pero lo que veían Dipper y Bill en el rostro de la castaña no era normal, tenía los ojos levemente rojizos e hinchados, y la comisura de su boca temblaba poco. Reflejando en la expresión de la chica que nada estaba bien. Pero ella quería ser fuerte, para ellos dos y para su familia.

\- Trate de detenerlo, Estrella fugaz pero el insistió. – Pasando una mano para atraerla en un abrazo a su lado. – Pero de todos modos sé quién es el asesino.

Dipper le siguió la corriente al demonio, pues no quería causarle más tristeza a su hermana esta noche. – De acuerdo Bill, ganas esta vez. Pero el siguiente yo lo diré.

\- Ustedes dos se están llevando bien. – Riendo suavemente. – Que tal si organizamos nuestra propia fiesta de pijamas.

\- Oh no, nada de fiestas. – Dijo su hermano.

\- Vamos Dip podríamos jugar cartas o alguno de los juegos de mesa del tío Stan. – Mostrando una sonrisa, pero sintió una mano tocar su rostro y pasar un dedo por encima de sus parpados. – Espera, ¿qué sucede Bill? No planeas sacarme los ojos verdad.

\- Estrella fugaz. – Acariciando su cabeza. – Su mente esta revuelta que me impide leer con claridad.

\- Mabel, puede decirme. – Colocando una mano en su hombro.

Mabel se cubrió con la manta hasta la cabeza antes de lanzar otro sollozo. Sintió el abrazo de su hermano. Y del otro lado sintió como el brazo de Bill la rodeaba atrayéndola a su lado.

\- Todo está bien hermana. – Dijo su gemelo.

\- Si no deseas hablar en este momento, nadie la obligara Estrella fugaz. – Dijo el demonio de sueño.

\- Ustedes dos par de tontos. – Dijo la chica entre la manta y su abrazo. – Solo abrácenme.

\- Quieres chocolate – Dijo su gemelo.

\- Eso me animaría en este momento.

Dipper y Bill se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza antes de que el demonio tronara sus dedos e hiciera aparecer una barra de chocolate, dándosela a la castaña. – Tome – Extendiéndole el dulce.

\- Gracias Bill.

Durante esa noche Dipper y Mabel se quedaron dormidos, mientras que Bill tenía entre sus brazos a la chica. Era extraño para él esta situación, respeto su decisión de no invadir su mente para saber el motivo de su tristeza. Tarde o temprano él lo descubriría.

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

.

Chicos perdón por no subirlo ayer, pero ha estado lloviendo salvajemente aquí en Hillo. Jeje

Tuve que hacer un capitulo corto y triste. Pero es para los otros capítulos. Se nos viene el final, pero todavía no pronto. Yo iré avisando.

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente.


	27. Chapter 26

¡Hola todo mundo! Me ausente unos días, andaba afuera y ni como subir los capítulos por la lluvia. Tengo un horrible internet, y a quien engaño también estuve de ocio viendo otras series. Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" pero esta vez resolveremos unos puntos, alguien se acuerda del pobre Will. Pues regreso para traernos más sad pero con los hermanos Gleeful.

 **Nota:** Habrá momentos en _cursiva_ indicando acciones de los mismos personajes. Y otros – _cursiva –_ cuando este murmurando o susurrando en voz baja.

 **Nota2:** Aclaro que abra puntos de **( F )** cuando inicie un flashback de recuerdos. (Ya que sigo teniendo problemas con el formato de Fanfiction.

 **Nota3:** ¡Arigatou! Por ayudarme y tenerme paciencia con los capítulos serán recompensados con un capítulo especial más adelante, ahora sin más llego la sección preguntas, respuestas y agradecimiento; **Kimi chan** gracias por comentar y que bueno que te guste mi historia, si hay capítulos que de plano me los como enteros y pues XD olvido las palabras jeje tratare de comer muchas letras, y respecto a los días de actualización. Trato de subirlos cada 3 o tal vez 4 días, pero trato de actualizarlo y no dejarlo olvidado. Y bueno cada quien tiene su modo de leer fanfic jeje, saludos; **Elbani** si sabes que lo subo para que suplicas (Riéndose escandalosamente en el cuarto) bueno de todos modos ya está el capítulo; **Jin** lamento poner un capitulo Sad hasta a mí me dolió ponerlo, pero es parte del fic. Y pues tiene que haber momentos agrios como el limón Persia, jeje bueno saludos y disfruta este capítulo; **Sra. Meow** me vas a regañar por salirme de la historia, pero es parte de lo que va suceder más adelante xD y no sé si te gusta el Reverse Falls, casi a nadie pregunte pero era parte de la mini historia suelta. La próxima vez intentare no subir nada de ellos; **Guest/Xion-chan14** lo siento si te hice pasar un mal rato con el capítulo anterior, y más si este capítulo tratara del Reverse Falls, como dije a nadie pregunte si estaban hartos del Will x Mabel, pero era parte de lo que va suceder más adelante. Se agradece tu comentario; **Meli Star** hace rato que no comentabas pero igual tu comentario es bien recibido aquí en esta historia, sorry por el capítulo triste pero es parte de la trama, y que bueno que te gusto los capítulos anteriores se siente bien leer todos de un golpe XD y sin tener que esperar cada semana jaja en cambio al tema de romance y angustia, no sé cómo termine esto… pero esperemos que no sea nada malo.

Rating: M

Personajes: Will Cipher, Dipper Gleeful/Llama, Mabel Gleeful/?

 **Advertencia: Capitulo de Reverse Falls, pero que también puede estar ligada a la historia. (Si usted gusta puede saltearse al capítulo 27, que posiblemente no he subido) se agradece su comprensión**

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Veintiséis: La situación de Mabel Gleeful y Dipper Gleeful.**

.

.

.

Me encuentro aquí ocultándome en esta habitación oscura, la razón es muy sencilla. Cierto triangulo azulado ha estado buscándome, como loco por todo el castillo Fearamid.

La chica de ojos azules y pelo marrón lanzo un suspiro cansado mientras estaba acostada en el piso de la habitación, levanto su brazo para ver una quemadura sobre su piel que abarcaba de su antebrazo al inicio de su muñeca; una parte de su abrigo estaba chamuscado. Tenía un mal aspecto, era una quemadura de segundo grado había dañado la parte superior de su piel hasta llegar a su carne. Ese no era la única herida en su cuerpo. Se sentía agotada de correr, tenía dolor pero no era lo que la molestaba, lo que la molestaba era la mirada que había tenido su sirviente. Siempre la miraba con lastima. Eso la enfurecía y la hacía desear estar siempre molesta con él.

Lo que deseaba era no encontrarse con él, no quería su preocupación ni que la buscara. Le estaba haciendo un favor en mantenerse oculta, para evitar que su hermano la viera en ese estado, y tomara represalias contra el demonio.

\- Por favor… no vengas. – Mirando hacia el techo. – Estúpido Will.

 **( F )**

 **-** ¿A dónde iras? – Pregunto la castaña a su hermano que estaba junto con Will, en la entrada del castillo de Fearamid.

\- Solo le pido a este inútil que me lleve de regreso. – Dijo el castaño dando una mirada sin emoción. – Es hora de arreglar unos asuntos, y reclamar lo que es mío.

\- Ellos… en cuanto te vean te harán papilla. – Mostrando una sonrisa cínica en su rostro. – En serio iras a arreglar el problema tu solo, necesitaras ayuda ¿no crees?

\- Son mis asuntos, no tuyos. En primer lugar no te pedí que vinieras. Fácilmente podías a verte quedado en casa.

 **-** Dipper… - Acercándose a su hermano para propinarle una bofetada. – Eres de lo peor. ¿Quién nos metió en esta situación? ¿Quién dejo a una rubia llorando en el bosque? Y también desato la ira de unas cuantas criaturas.

Will solo observaba a los dos chicos pelearse, algo de lo que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver. Un chasquido de dedos le hizo dirigir su atención al muchacho.

 **-** Bastardo, regrésame a Gravity Falls. – Dijo duramente su voz.

 **-** Yo también voy de regreso. – Protesto la chica.

 **-** Tú no vendrás. – Dijo Dipper. – Esté es un asunto entre esas criaturas y yo. Aparte mientras tenga a este inútil a mi lado, no tendré tanto daño.

 **-** Él no es un escudo… - Lo dijo sin pensar bien en sus palabras, sorprendiendo un poco al demonio. – Dijiste que buscarías un hechizo sin llegar a utilizarlo.

\- Y lo hice – Declaro su gemelo. – Solo debes esperar y aguardar a que regresen por ti. – Dirigiéndole una mirada al demonio de cabello azulado. – Vámonos.

\- ¡WILL! – Llamo la castaña. – No te atrevas a cruzar esa puerta.

Pero ambos chicos desaparecieron de la dimensión dejando a la chica sola en el castillo de Fearamid. Mabel solo miraba enfurecida la puerta de madera, apretando los puños con rabia antes de sentir un picor en sus ojos.

\- Estúpido…

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Dipper y Will habían llegado a su dimensión a una antigua iglesia abandonada, que nadie utilizaba en el pueblo. Salieron del edificio para observar el terrible panorama del lugar; el bosque se había tornado oscuro y lúgubre, las criaturas del lugar se volvieron agresivas y sin olvidar que desde lo lejos se veía, la horda de criaturas enfurecidas que rodeaban la mansión Gleeful.

\- Dime esclavo, del 1 al 10 que tan enfurecida estará esa rubia pacifista – Haciendo burla mientras se colocaba sus guantes.

 **-** La señorita Southeast… - No sabía que contestar, tampoco quería dar un puntaje a su amo. – Yo creo que ella lo comprenderá. – Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **-** Esa es una horrible respuesta. – Dijo en forma perezosa el castaño. – Pero lástima que no puedo reprenderte, te necesito para esto.

 **-** Por eso estoy aquí, amo Gleeful.

 **-** Estás tan emocionado verdad, se te nota en tu estúpida expresión. – Colocando una mano para romper uno de los sellos en su cuerpo. Observando como uno de los grilletes que había permanecido invisible, se abría y caía al suelo. – Sabes que no estas libre completamente hasta que mi hermana te quite el otro.

El demonio de sueño no escuchaba en ese momento a su dueño, solo sentía como aquella energía que había sido negada tras los tres últimos años regresaba.

\- Oye me estas escuchando.

\- Sí – Respondió de forma neutra.

\- Bien – Tragando nerviosamente. " _Mierda que hecho, solo espero que no se le suba los aires"._

 _-_ Amo Gleeful ¿Qué hará? – No quería decir que podía escuchar los pensamientos de su amo, por lo que pretendió que solo había vuelto una parte de sus poderes.

 _-_ Primero deshacernos de estos sujetos. – Señalando a la horda de criaturas que lanzaban sus ataques hacia la mansión, pero rebotan de regreso.

Caminaron hacia el bosque mientras se acercaban al grupo de criaturas mágicas enfurecidas, se detuvieron cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca de ellos. Por lo que Dipper lanzo un chiflido agudo llamando su atención.

\- Oigan criaturas sin inteligencia. – Dijo el castaño. – Solo los deje dos semanas, y aún no han podido traspasar la barrera. De verdad me sorprenden.

\- Es el maldito chico mágico. – Exclamo un monstruo enfurecido. – No creas que hemos olvidado lo que hiciste, Gleeful.

\- ¿Dónde está la perra de tu hermana? – Grito otra criatura grotesca. – Quiero sacarle las entrañas, a la puta bruja.

Will soltó un gruñido antes de recibir la mirada helada del castaño. – _Cálmate, ella está a salvo. -_ Camino a paso seguro deteniéndose en medio de la criatura gigantesca que media alrededor de 4 metros de altura y con una apariencia robusta. Mostro una media sonrisa al monstruo antes de hablar con voz siniestra y con confianza. – Les daré una oportunidad única de sus miserables y patéticas vidas, les doy el permiso de marcharse sin ninguna lesión. No es grandioso.

El grupo de monstruos empezó a reírse ante lo que dijo el castaño, mientras que su líder golpeaba el suelo con irritación, acercándose al joven resoplando cerca de su rostro.

\- Venimos por venganza, buscando al pecador Dipper Gleeful y la puta de su hermana Mabel Gleeful. – Volviendo a dar otro resoplido. – Pero más que nada entréguenos a la chica, Pacifica Southeast y todo se resolverá.

\- Primero que nada…hueles a mierda, y tu aliento es putrefacto. – Contesto. – Y segundo… - Poso una mano en su pecho antes de pronunciar la palabra "Pulverizar" abriendo paso a una luz cegadora seguido del tronido de unas rocas convertirse en polvo. – No te la entregare, ni ahora ni nunca. – Dirigiéndose a los demás. – Que les quede claro que no entregare a esa mujer. Así que si nadie está de acuerdo, que hable ahora o calle para siempre. – Y así la tundra enfurecida de monstruos se acercó a paso feroz con el fin de atacarlo. – Eso creí ¡Will ataca demonio inútil!

Will odiaba que le dieran ese tipo de órdenes, y casi como si fuera un borrón para la visión del castaño. Apareció enfrente dejando caer frente al chico 4 cadáveres apuñalados y cortados a la mitad, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de sus manos con un pañuelo. El chico lanzo un chasquido con la lengua en forma de disgusto, antes de atacar a un grupo que venía por detrás de Will invocando un látigo electrizante con sus dedos atrapándolos, para después tronar sus dedos e incinerarlos con llamas turquesa.

\- Demonios esclavo no puedes acabar con más. – Mostrando una risa egocéntrica el joven Gleeful.

\- Debo decirle que apenas estoy recuperando una parte de mis poderes. – Quitándose el abrigo oscuro. – Y otra es que no soy un perro, para que me dé órdenes.

\- Vamos no te molestes inútil. – Lanzando una daga a una de las criaturas que se acercaba por atacarlo por el costado. – Solo intenta darme lo mejor de ti.

\- Debo admitir que es un humano muy irritante. – Dijo Will con una expresión seria en su rostro. – Y que estoy tentado en dejarlo a su suerte. – Invocando su bastón para darle la forma de una espada delgada. Llegando a cortarle la cabeza a uno de los enormes monstros.

\- ¿Qué quieres un aumento? – Dijo molesto el castaño, propinándole un golpe con electroshock a una criatura mediana, parecida a un reptil. – Ya lo hablamos ¿no? Y sabes mi respuesta.

\- Un día de descanso no es suficiente. – Apuñalando a otra criatura que se acercaba atacar de enfrente.

\- No te daré dos. – Exclamo molesto.

\- Yo no pedía dos días. – Tronando sus dedos para ir congelando a 3 criaturas a la vez. – Yo pedía un mes.

\- Estas demente. – Se echó a reír. – Te estas ganando un mes pero en el sótano disciplinario.

\- Bueno tan siquiera lo intente, Llama. – Dijo Will en tono de broma. Era extraño llamar a su dueño con la forma de su signo del zodiaco de su rueda de invocación.

\- Evite llamarme nuevamente de esa forma. – Mostrando una expresión fría en su rostro al demonio.

Mientras luchaban y discutían al mismo tiempo, no prestaron atención que uno de los monstruos había escapado de su vista adentrándose al bosque. Huía despavoridamente sin saber a dónde ir, hasta que observo un viejo edificio abandonado, donde se adentró con cuidado ocultándose. Era un monstruo diminuto en comparación con el resto. Buscaba venganza al igual que todos y aprovecho la oportunidad cuando se había juntado una cantidad enorme de bestias, criaturas y monstruos de gran tamaño. Pero… en cuanto apareciendo esos dos sujetos, pensaron que por fin cobrarían su venganza y aparte conseguirían a la chica. Pero nada salió según lo planeado, en cuestión de minutos su jefe había sido pulverizado, desvaneciéndolo de la faz de este mundo.

La criatura empezó a reír histéricamente – Es inútil mientras ellos estén aquí. Aunque donde se encuentra la bruja. – Tratando de recordar que no estaba con ellos, cuando llegaron a la dimensión. – De todos modos estará muerta si no está con ellos. Era parte del plan.

.

.

Mabel se encontraba sentada en los escalones del trono, con las rodillas atraídas hacia su pecho. Enterró su rostro para ocultar su mirada llena de enojo. Estaba triste por haberla dejado en esta dimensión sola.

\- Estúpido Dipper…estúpido Will. – Escupió los nombres con rabia. – Yo también podía ayudar.

Escucho unos golpeteos a través de la entrada del castillo. Decidió ignorar el molesto llamado insistente de la puerta, pensando que fuera su hermano o su sirviente. Por un momento pensó que era Bill, pero se recordó que esta era su dimensión y no necesitaría de una llave o de alguien que abriera.

\- ¿Bill eres tú? – Pregunto.

De repente las puertas se abrieron de en par en par, revelando a dos monstruos liderados por una criatura enorme y grotesca con una apariencia parecida a un Gremblin. Enfocaron su mirada en la castaña que se encontraba parada en los escalones del trono.

\- Vaya, vaya si es la puta bruja Gleeful. – Dijo la criatura riendo perversamente. - Así deseamos encontrarte.

\- El plan fue a la perfección. – Sonrió el monstruo revelando sus dientes afilados. – Sabíamos que esos dos te dejarían sola. Pensando que estarías a salvo.

\- No los necesito – Grito la chica al iluminarse los ojos a un azul turquesa brillante. – Puedo arreglármelas yo sola.

\- Tsk, tsk…oh no, esta vez no. – Dijo la criatura. – Tus trucos no funcionaran contra nosotros. – Riendo oscuramente.

.

.

El joven Gleeful y el demonio de sueño luchaban mano a mano, eliminando la cantidad posible de criaturas y monstruos del más alto nivel al más bajo.

\- Recuérdame no dejar que el estúpido de mi tío Stanford, vuelva invocar estas cosas. – Creando un circulo de invocación para terminar empalando una cierta cantidad de monstruos con lanzas.

\- Yo se los advertí. – Dijo el demonio con una expresión sin emoción. – Pero ustedes insistieron en tratar de tenerlos.

\- Si pero no pensé que Pacifica.

\- Ellos piensan que es algo suya. – Contestando. – Solo estuvo en el momento equivocado la señorita Southeast.

\- Tal como dijiste, inútil. – Mostrando una media sonrisa.

Dipper había terminado de acabar con casi un grupo de criaturas llegando a quemarlas, mientras suspiraba cansado, limpiándose el sudor con un pañuelo.

\- Diablos acabar con 36 de ellos ha sido como acabar con las ratas. – Observando la pila de cadáveres.

\- Entonces me ha dejado con los 40 – Dijo Will alzando una ceja de sorpresa. Estando sentado en la pila de cadáveres.

\- Espera… ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Que elimine los 40 que dejo. – Respondió el demonio azulado, acomodándose su chaleco.

\- No eran 80 que liberamos accidentalmente. – Mostrando una mirada confundida. – Al menos que se hayan comido uno tras otros en nuestra ausencia.

Dipper elimino la barrera para acceder junto con Will a la mansión caminando por la entrada, observando el terrible desastre de boquetes de tierra en las diversas partes del jardín. Y algunas fuentes destruidas.

\- Okey aprendimos la lección, no volver a dejar solo a mi tío con los diarios. – Asintiendo levemente la cabeza mientras se detenía en la puerta de la mansión. – Bueno también es culpa tuya y de mi querida hermana.

\- Amo Gleeful ¿No abrirá la puerta? – Pregunto Will.

\- Ese es tu trabajo, esclavo.

\- Pero yo no puse la barrera. – Diciendo con un leve tono de indiferencia.

\- Estas siendo muy rebelde perro. – Colocando una mano nerviosa en la puerta para romper el sello. - ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

\- Dos semanas señor.

\- Maldición…

En cuanto abrió la puerta el joven de cabello castaño y ojos color cian, recibió a una rubia enfurecida y a sus dos tíos, con la actitud molesta. Podía ver que ambos sujetos tenían un reflejo en sus lentes sin llegar a notar su mirada, y sus brazos estaban cruzados. Will solo sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna, observando como Stanford y Stanley los miraban de forma oscura. Dipper en cambio trago grueso antes de acercarse a paso seguro y mostrar una sonrisa a la rubia.

\- Bueno el peligro paso… - Fue interrumpido cuando sintió un puñetazo por parte de la chica, tirándolo al suelo. - ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

\- ¡Dipper Gleeful! ¡Eres un idiota, un verdadero asno! – Insultando con todas sus fuerzas al castaño. - ¿Qué pensabas dejándome aquí encerrada? Mi familia estaba preocupada… Gideon estaba preocupado. Mi amiga Wendy estaba preocupada, no sabía qué hacer cuando vio a esas criaturas. ¿Qué pensabas dejándome? A veces no te entiendo.

\- Pacifica… yo.

\- Solo guarda silencio un momento. – Dijo la chica hirviendo en cólera. – Me secuestraste en el cumpleaños de mi amigo Gideon, me trajiste a tu horrible mansión, hiciste que azulito me diera comida deliciosa…

\- ¿Azulito? – Volteando a ver a Will con una mirada irritante. – Desde cuando tienes un apodo.

\- Es agradable. – Dijo el demonio sin prestarle importancia.

\- Debe ser una jodida broma.

\- Maten la boca cerrada. – Amenazo la rubia. – Te disculpaste por secuestrarme, me hablaste de tu sentimientos y yo te acepte, confié en ti ¿Fui una tonta en creerte? – Hablando con voz irritada. – Luego esas criaturas aparecieron… y tú no me explicaste nada. Ni mucho menos tu hermana, por cierto ¿Dónde está ella?

\- Mabel… está segura. – Rascándose levemente la nuca.

\- Dipper estas en graves problemas – Dijo Stanford.

\- Creí haberles dicho chicos que nada de magia. – Regaño el otro gemelo. – Cipher tenías que vigilarlos.

\- Ya les dije que fue un accidente, y con respecto a las criaturas. Buscaban a Pacifica porque… - Se sonrojo furiosamente antes de continuar, volteando a ver a Will. – Porque ¿Qué?…

\- Porque… la señorita Southeast y el señorito Pines invocaron anteriormente a las criaturas. – Respondió el demonio.

\- ¿Qué? Pero yo no invoque nada. – Respondió la rubia.

\- Si lo hizo, junto con Gideon cuando tenían antes el diario 3.

\- Bueno fue un accidente yo tenía 13 años – Cruzándose de brazos. – Gideon quería grabar cosas sobrenaturales.

\- Aja admites algo de culpa primor. – Dijo el castaño.

\- Pero ¿Por qué me seguían? – Dirigiéndole una mirada azul fría al castaño.

\- Eso es muy sencillo, es porque tenía esencia de… - Fue interrumpido por un golpe en el costado que le dio el castaño.

\- Por venganza… ya sabes son muy rencorosos, y creo que también estaban molestos con Mabel, ya que los utilizábamos para entrenar. – Acercándose a sus tíos. – No volveremos a convocarlos y mantendremos seguro esos tres libros.

\- Chico… - Diciendo al mismo tiempo sus tíos.

Dipper soltó un suspiro largo antes de acercarse a la rubia y rodearla con un brazo atrayéndola, mientras ponía una sonrisa.

\- Ya les presente a mi novia. – Diciendo de forma calmada.

Los cuatro se quedaron con el rostro desencajado con lo que había dicho el chico.

\- Para la broma… estúpido que tanto dices. – Dijo Pacifica cubriéndose el rostro sonrojado.

\- No es una broma. – Tomando su mano. – Y deja de huir por un momento, que claramente te escuche cuando aceptaste.

\- …

\- Eso es inesperado. – Dijo Stanley

\- Amo Gleeful, debo ir a traer a la señorita. – Dijo el demonio excusándose.

\- Puede quedarse ella unos días en la dimensión no le pasara nada. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Pero… no hay nadie quien pueda protegerla.

\- ¿No está el inútil de Bill? – Pregunto.

\- Tuvo que salir. – No quería decirle que llevaba tiempo sin verlo, después de largarse en su cita con la mortal. – Debo regresar por ella.

\- Si, lo más seguro es que estará muy molesta con nosotros también.

Will regreso al mismo edificio abandonado por donde habían llegado, encontrándose con una de las criaturas que estaba escondido debajo de las bancas de madera. Reía histéricamente mientras rascaba su propia piel de los nervios. El demonio de sueño se acercó lo suficiente para ver que la criatura no le tenía temor.

\- Eres uno de los que escapo. – Sujetando su cuello con su mano la alzo. - ¿Dónde están los demás? El amo Gleeful especifico no ver a ninguno de ustedes en estos dominios.

La criatura solo seguía riendo hasta que pronunció unas palabras, que hicieron que abriera más el ojo del demonio. – Ella estará muerta…

.

.

.

Mabel lanzo sus primeros hechizos sobre ellos, creando una barrera de agua a su alrededor e invocando sus dagas danzantes su especialidad. Guiándolas a atacar a sus enemigos, logrando dañar a unos de los monstruos. Lanzando una sonrisa de superioridad siguió con su ataque, pero de repente uno de ellos reforzó su piel endureciéndola, por lo que se acercó a una velocidad impresionante hacia ella quedando cara a cara. La chica no tuvo tiempo de escudarse con el agua a presión, sintiendo un golpe dirigirse a su abdomen retachándola contra la pared y recibiendo un impacto contra el suelo. Sacándole el aire y sintiendo su garganta quemar cuando la bilis subió, provocándole una arcada seguido de un vomito.

\- I-imposible…no puede… no puede ser, es imposible. – Hablo temblorosa, con un dolor en su costado y parte de su espalda.

\- Conocemos tus movimientos. – Dijo la criatura. – Solo necesitábamos la oportunidad de que esos dos te dejaran sola.

\- Así… - Sonriendo de lado. –Pues ¡trágate esto! – Invocando un circulo para crear unas lanzas que venían por debajo de suelo, seguido de un electroshock.

\- Enserio – Hablo la criatura liberándose de su prisión con algunas lanzas sobre su cuerpo. – Es todo lo que puedes hacer ¡bruja! – Tomándola del cabello para lanzarla contra una de las columnas del castillo. – Vamos demuestra tu fuerza, cuando nos amenazaste tú y tu hermano.

Mabel respiraba pesado levantándose temblorosa por la falta de equilibrio en su cuerpo, observo a uno de los monstruos que había atacado con sus dagas, rio levemente teniendo una mirada brillante en sus ojos. Con una mano la alzo y de pronto empezó a manipular el cuerpo del monstruo. Utilizándolo como su marioneta mientras se lanzaba a atacar a la criatura grotesca en forma de Gremblin. Utilizando sus afiladas garras.

\- Sabes porque mi sirviente me teme cada vez que utilizo las dagas. –Mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa. – Mi poder consiste más en la manipulación de objetos y seres vivos o muertos. Soy muy habilidosa.

\- Interesante. – Riendo la criatura. - Pero olvidas algo. – Atravesó el cuerpo del monstruo destrozándolo y arrancando cada extremidad. – No me importa son peones, dispuestos a morir.

Uno de los monstruos se acercó a la castaña golpeándola por detrás tirándola en el suelo. Coloco un pie encima de su espalda aplastándola, aplicando la presión para hacer que emitiera un grito de dolor, tomando su brazo derecho empezó a tirar de ella. Mabel veía que se acercaba la criatura, retumbando los pasos. Por lo que si no hacía algo, terminaría con el brazo dislocado. Se reprendió a si misma cuando miro con furia a la criatura.

\- ¡Maldita seas Dipper, y aun no se manejarlo! – Grito la joven antes de murmurar un hechizo y dirigir su mirada color cian al monstruo que tiraba de ella. – Incinerar. – Convoco una llama desde su mano donde la tenía sujetada, provocando que el monstro se quemara por completo aumentando la intensidad de las llamas, hasta reducirlo en cenizas. Lo que no conto es que las llamas abarcaran desde donde estaba su agarre a la parte de su antebrazo. Quemando su chaleco azul y consiguiendo una quemadura en su piel. – ¡Aaahg! – Exclamo adolorida, antes de recibir una patada sobre su rostro.

La criatura la tomo por su melena tirando de ella para elevarla a su altura sujetándola, la chica tenía el rostro magullado y su nariz sangraba a borbotones por el golpe. La criatura tomo su rostro apretando los lados de su cara.

\- Miren nada más. – Riendo descaradamente. – Has dado una buena pelea, pequeña bruja. – Observando su gema sobre su diadema para posar una garra y darle unos golpecitos. – Escuchado de estas piedras. – Consiguiendo agrietarla un poco, notando que la chica lanzaba un alarido grito de dolor y su mirada se tornara un poco perdida, llegando a temblar violentamente en su cuerpo. – No me digas, que puede ser tan idiota para unir su alma a una simple piedra.

\- Suéltame… - Intentando con todos sus fuerzas zafarse de su agarre.

\- Tan fácil era entregarme a la chica. – Escupió la criatura mostrando sus dientes afilados. - ¿Por qué proteger una humana?

\- Porque yo también soy humana…y ella es la novia de mi hermano, puto monstruo. Así que…¡Vete al puto infierno! – Exclamo abrumada por el dolor y con un rostro que reflejaba odio.

\- Mala respuesta.

La castaña cerro los ojos fuertemente para sentir el siguiente golpe que pondría fin a su vida, pero pasado unos cuantos segundos no sintió nada, más el frio que empezaba invadir su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse que la criatura estaba congelada. Siendo sostenida por los brazos del demonio de sueño.

\- ¡Maldita seas perro de los Gleeful! – Grito la criatura mientras se retorcía su cuello.

\- Señorita… podría quitarme el sello. – Dijo Will de forma calmada.

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – Pregunte.

\- Solo hágalo. – Contesto. – El amo Gleeful me especifico acabar con todos.

Mabel coloco su mano en el pecho pronunciando unas palabras, para eliminar las cadenas invisibles que cayeron libremente de su cuerpo. El demonio dejo a un lado a la chica mientras se levantaba a acabar con la criatura. No basto con terminar de congelarlo completamente y crear un abismo por debajo de sus pies, llevándose consigo los demás cadáveres. Cuando termino se encontró solo en la habitación sin la presencia de la castaña.

\- ¿A dónde fue la señorita? – Buscándola con la mirada.

 **( F )**

La joven se encontraba cansada de correr y ocultarse, no tenía muchas fuerzas. Se sentía en ese momento molesta, tampoco no fue buena idea huir de su sirviente. Y más con su situación actual. La apertura de la puerta se hizo presente, revelando su actual escondite. Escucho los pasos de alguien acercarse a donde se encontraba, deteniéndose justamente cerca de ella. Levantando su mirada se encontró con la persona que en ese mismo momento sentía odio.

\- Señorita ¿se encuentra bien? – Arrodillándose para ofrecerle una mano. – Esta herida. – Tocando su rostro. – Su gema… esto es grave.

Mabel aparto su mano bruscamente para evitar que la siguiera tocando. – No me toques… - Podía ver esa mirada de preocupación en el demonio de sueño, pero lo que más le daba coraje es que la viera con esa expresión de lastima y pena por ella. – Yo… fácilmente podía arreglármelas sola. No necesitaba tu ayuda. Que no sabes que no te necesito, solo eres una molestia un esclavo más.

Una bofetada recibió la chica en el rostro, el ardor del golpe y la mirada fría de su sirviente fueron suficientes para ella. Las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en un principio antes de que se fueran él y su hermano. Se hicieron presentes. Unos brazos la rodearon sintiendo un cálido afecto del chico de pelo azul. Se podría decir que era un sentimiento perdido que habían olvidado ambos.

\- Ahora hay que curarla señorita.

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.


	28. Chapter 27

¡Hola Fandom de GF! Saludos a todos y quiero decir algo, estuve algo ocupada y los he torturado no publicando seguidamente, por sencillas razones se me olvida. Cof*cof*Spiderman, GOT y Star Vs Las fuerzas del mal* cof*Cof bueno como decía, sencillas razones. Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" esto sigue siendo especial, ejem Mabel y Will de Reverse Falls y una sorpresa inesperada al final.

 **Nota:** Habrá momentos en _cursiva_ indicando acciones de los mismos personajes. Y otros – _cursiva –_ cuando este murmurando o susurrando en voz baja.

 **Nota2:** Agradezco los comentarios que me dejan son muy alentadores y me sacan una sonrisa tonta, es enserio. No se han quedado alguna vez con una expresión de "no me importa el mundo, soy feliz en estos momentos" creo que me sucede mucho en mis mangas y en algunos fandoms. Ahora sin más que decir, llego a la sección preguntas, respuestas y agradecimiento; **redcoverpaint** gracias por comentar yey otra lectora, y con respecto el Mawill no estoy muy familiarizada con el Reverse Falls, pero ahí metí mi cuchara y creo que los adopte de una forma rara para la historia (fandom de GF no me mate) pero me alegra que te gustara la historia, y si necesitábamos saber de Will que había sucedido jeje; **Guest/Xion-chan14** que bueno que ames a Will y si Dipper tenía que asentar cabeza pronto :D o si no pues Pacifica lo traería de la oreja, en cambio con la relación de Will y Mabel pues :v me iré al jodido infierno por este capítulo. Y más por como describí a Will (Juro no hacer un fic tan sucio *Aunque cruza los dedos*) espero que te guste el capítulo jeje y gracias por comentar; **Elbani** sucia, sucia elba awebo es mi fic jaja yo los pongo como se me pegue la gana, y sobre el Reverse Falls posiblemente en algún futuro lejano, haga un fic de ellos pero sin la temática "M" y si es una lástima que haya muy pocos fic de Mawill, la mayoría en inglés o sin terminar. Y con excelentes historias algunos ;w; (solo encontrado en Wattpad y AOOW) bueno espero que disfrutes de este capítulo.

Rating: M

Personajes: Mabel Gleeful/Pentagrama o Estrella y Will Cipher. Mabel Pines/Estrella fugaz y Bill Cipher. Dipper Pines/Pino y Pacifica Noroeste/Llama.

 _ **Advertencia: Capítulo sin censura (18+)**_

 _Otra vez romance que podría provocar diabetes; Smut, Will pierde el control (No me hago responsable de derrames nasales), algo le pasa este tierno dorito sumiso de un solo ojo, Mabel ¿Qué jodidos hiciste?, Estoy segura que vendrán por el triángulo llorón de eso estoy muy segura. Me estoy ganando un boleto Vip al infierno por escribir esto y de seguro mi asiento está reservado. Demasiadas etiquetas otra vez XD_

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

 **Otra ridícula advertencia: Capitulo de Reverse Falls, pero que también puede estar ligada a la historia. (Si usted gusta puede saltearse al capítulo 28, que posiblemente no he subido) se agradece su comprensión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Veintisiete: Lo que no pude decirte.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mabel estaba sentada en un pequeño taburete observando con detenimiento, cada movimiento que hacia el demonio de sueño. Vio como invoco una llama color naranja y rojizo, similar al fuego que utilizaban para prender una fogata, con la única diferencia de que esta llama no quemaba. La paso por las zonas afectadas de su cuerpo donde había producido daño anteriormente la criatura. Paso su mano desnuda por donde estaba la quemadura, observando cómo se reconstruía el tejido de poco a poco. Como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada por esa zona de su brazo. La castaña coloco una mano sobre la suya, agachando la mirada se quedó viendo con detenimiento la llama.

\- No sabía que podías hacer esto.

\- Hay muchas cosas que puede hacer un demonio. – Tocando con delicadeza su mano. – Lamento haberla abofeteado, pero necesitaba una lección. – Dirigiendo su mano a su rostro para levantarlo del mentón.

\- Cuantas veces necesite que me regañaran y me bajaran de mi nube. – Dije en un tono calmado, dejando que esa misma llama aliviara mis heridas. Bajando la inflamación y eliminando los aruños.

\- Creo que si se enterada su hermano de que la abofetee, de seguro me castigara. - Recordando sus amenazas.

\- ¿Dónde está él?

\- En su dimensión, el pueblo de Gravity Falls.

\- Oh entonces quiso dar la cara. – Mostrando una leve sonrisa. - ¿Cómo lo tomo la hippie?

\- La señorita Southeast está bien, incluso su hermano oficio su declaración de amor por ella. Frente a sus tíos, claro que no explico bien el problema con las criaturas, que invocaron por accidente hace unas noches atrás.

\- Ssh… - Señalo con el dedo la castaña. – Nadie debe de saber Will, fue un accidente. De seguro mis tíos deben estar hechos una furia con él.

Will volvió a curar su rostro dando pequeños masajes, mientras que la castaña pensaba un poco en lo que había dicho.

" _Entonces mi estúpido hermano y la hippie son novios oficialmente, mm… tal para cual son esos par de imbéciles. Y ahora que se supone que hare, como será nuestra relación, estaré sola. Bueno por una parte dejara de traer zorras a la casa"_ Volviendo a ver a demonio que tenía enfrente, le pregunto. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- No se preocupe de que estará sola, ama Gleeful. – Respondió el demonio.

\- ¿Qué? Quien dijo que estaría sola – Ocultando un leve rubor. – Suficiente tengo hambre. – Levantándose del taburete. – Porque no preparas algo para comer, y me dejas a mi terminarme de curar o mejor toma un baño, pero en otra habitación. – Arrastrando al demonio fuera del cuarto.

\- Pero señorita…

\- ¡Dije fuera! – Empujándolo y cerrando la puerta con llave. " _Dios que me está sucediendo"_ Llevándose una mano al pecho. Se dirigió al espejo para retirarse su diadema y tocar con cuidado la gema agrietada. – Como lo supo. – Menciono un poco sonrojada.

.

.

.

Bill se encontraba sentado a un lado de Mabel en el desván, la chica le había puesto la tarea de desenrollar y acomodar en la cesta, los hilos de colores de los diferentes estambres. Pero sin el uso de su magia, mientras que ella aprovechaba el tiempo para tejer uno nuevo. Pero durante ese tiempo la chica por tratar de mantener la vista en su tejido, lanzo un bostezo y se acomodó un poco más en el marco de la ventana viendo a Bill con su mirada entrecerrada, como batallaba antes de quedarse dormida.

\- Estrella fugaz y si mejor le doy uno nuevo. – Dijo rendido al ver que no conseguía separar los hilos mezclados con los otros. – Me estas escuchando – Sin obtener respuesta. - ¿Mabel?

Dirigió su mirada hacia atrás para encontrarla durmiendo plácidamente en los cojines de la ventana triangular. Frunció el ceño con molestia al verla durmiendo a esta hora del día, pero luego se recordó que la chica estaba cansada desde anoche, y casi su estado de ánimo estaba decaído. Ella no se encontraba bien desde aquella llamada. Por lo que su hermano gemelo le pidió o más bien como una amenaza, no indagar más en el asunto y no forzarla.

Bill observo que su corbatín temblaba unas cuantas veces, soltó un bufido y con su mano hizo materializar su bastón para invocar una leve pantalla de humo revelando la imagen de un joven de cabello castaño y ojos cian brillantes.

\- ¿Estas solo? – Pregunto el castaño.

\- Te parezco que este solo. – Mostrando a la chica detrás de él.

\- ¿Qué hace mi hermana ahí? Y ¿Qué trae puesto? – Interrogo.

\- Corrección Pino 2, no es tu hermana. Y debes saber que no estoy en este momento en el castillo. – Aclarando al chico Gleeful.

\- Bueno, da igual. Llevas días desaparecido. – Menciono sin importancia. – Cipher lamento interrumpirte, si es que andabas haciendo tratos. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Que deseas mocoso, no es suficiente con quitarme mi dimensión para ocultarse.

\- Solo te iba decir que este asunto quedo resuelto, eres libre de regresar cuando desees. – Aclaro el castaño.

\- Eso es bueno, ya era hora de que se fueran. – Observando a Mabel que seguía tomando una siesta en la ventana del desván.

\- De todos modos Will te informara lo sucedido, aunque es extraño que no haya regresado. – Diciendo molesto. - ¿Me estas escuchando, Cipher?

\- Si, si lo sé. – Mostrando una leve sonrisa. – Si veo algo fuera de su lugar, juro que los perseguiré a ambos. Y les hare la vida imposible.

\- Con respecto a eso…- Fue interrumpido cuando Bill deshizo la pequeña ilusión con su bastón.

Había escuchado unos pasos en las escaleras, bajo y observándolos rápidamente en el pasillo estaban ocultos dos chicos en el armario. Habían escuchado su conversación.

\- Llama y Pino, ¿qué hacen aquí? – Dijo de forma interrogante y cruzando los brazos. – Que no saben, que no deben jugar los 5 minutos en el infierno.

\- Bill ¿Quién era el que llamo? – Señalo Dipper.

\- ¿Y de qué asunto hablaban? – Pregunto la rubia.

\- ¿Qué dimensión? – Volvió a preguntar el castaño. – Y ¿Quién era él?

.

.

.

La castaña salió del cuarto de baño con el cuerpo implacable, llevando su sencillo conjunto de una; falda tableada de color verde menta y una blusa de manga corta blanca con volantes en frente, unas calcetas altas blancas con un lazo oscuro y sus suaves pantuflas. Caminando por los pasillos del castillo observo que estaba ordenado el lugar, observando que ya no había desastre por la alfombra terciopelada. Reviso la sala de trono que estaba reluciente sin señal de que hubo una batalla. La chica embozo una leve sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la cocina, donde fue recibida por el aroma de la comida recién hecha y un demonio con delantal rosa. Reprimió una pequeña risa al verlo con esa apariencia, incluso le había prohibido siempre que estuviera en su forma humana. Incluso se le hacía extraño verlo de esa manera.

Jalo el taburete y se sentó en la barra de la cocina, llamando su atención antes de que el fijara su mirada hacia la chica.

\- En un minuto. – Dijo Will, sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba volteando en la sartén.

Mabel golpeo con sus dedos la barra de forma lenta, era extraño estar en este tipo de ambiente. Fijo su mirada en el cuerpo del demonio deteniéndose a ver cada parte de su cuerpo; su cabello azul celeste era tan claro y largo, estaba peinado en una coleta pequeña con mechones a los lados, siempre cubriendo su parche. Su pequeño sombrero de copa a un lado al igual como lo traía Bill. Vio su vestimenta que llevaba su camisa blanca y su corbata oscura oculta bajo su chaleco azul petróleo; llevaba un corte Slim de los pantalones oscuros. En su mente paso la palabra elegancia. Por un momento sintió envidia por cualquier chica que se le quedara mirando, llamaba mucho la atención el demonio de sueño.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando llego depositando un plato sobre la barra, llegando a llenar sus fosas nasales con el aroma irresistible de una tortilla envuelta en arroz frito. La chica embozo su sonrisa encantada con la comida, agradeció un momento e iba empezar a comer hasta que noto algo extraño. El demonio no se había preparado nada.

\- Will, ¿no comerás? – Pregunto.

\- Es algo extraño de explicar ama Gleeful, pero desde que regresaron mis poderes. Yo no requiero más la necesidad de comer o dormir. - Explicando. – Incluso yo antes era un ser de energía pura, al igual que mi hermano. Por lo que ya no requiero esas necesidades de los mortales.

\- No comes ni duermes. – Tomando sus mano para clavar un tenedor sobre su piel.

\- ¡Auch! – Observando se retiraba el tenedor, viendo cómo se curaba instantáneamente.

\- Will…- Dijo asustada "Dipper lo sabrá, que hare y esto es extraño".

\- Señorita calmada, todo está bien. Nada es extraño.

\- Lees mi mente – Su rostro se ruborizo completamente antes de ocultarlo con sus manos. – Oh no mi gema dañada y tú puedes leer mi mente.

\- Entre otras cosas. – Menciono sin preocupación. – Sería mejor que cenara y se recostada un momento.

\- ¡NO! – Protesto un poco nerviosa, tomando sus manos. – Quiero saberlo.

\- Saber que – Sin llegar a comprender a su dueña.

\- Todo.

\- Si eso la tranquiliza. – Dijo Will, sentándose enfrente de la chica.

Will le explico todo acerca de lo que es un demonio de sueño, en qué consistía sus tratos, al igual sus habilidades. Mabel estaba atenta a lo que decía prestando atención a lo que decía, mientras cenaba. Por un momento pensó en lo que haría su hermano si descubriera que su sirviente le había regresado por completo sus poderes, fácilmente lo podría sellar nuevamente. Pero su gema estaba dañada, y un simple uso de su magia podría terminar quebrándose. Ahora por un momento se sentía vulnerable ante él.

Terminando de cenar estaba un poco con el rostro pensativo y su mano cubriendo su boca, no sabía que decir.

\- Señorita se siente bien, desea descansar. – Dijo amablemente.

\- Mi gema está dañada. – Mostrando la piedra. – Mi hermano se va enfurecer.

\- Puedo repararla. – Tomando la gema.

\- ¡Hey! y si la rompes. – Diciendo preocupada.

\- Ya lo hubiera hecho en un instante, no lo cree. – Cerrando su mano junto con la piedra, mientras pronunciaba unas palabras para restaurar la gema uniendo las fisuras. Hasta quedar en una sola pieza y con el mismo brillo de antes. – Sería mejor que la próxima vez, no se adentrara en una pelea tu sola. – Abriendo su mano para mostrar la gema.

\- Era una emergencia, ellos me tenían rodeada. No tenía a donde huir que querías que hiciera. Estúpido Will. – Haciendo un leve puchero. - ¿Cuál es el pago?

\- Dame tus ojos y cerramos el trato.

\- ¡¿Eh?! Eso es demasiado, me estas tomando el pelo. Sabía que eras extraño con coleccionar los ojos. Pero pedírmelos así… – Diciendo molesta.

\- Pff… - Una risa salió del demonio devolviéndole a la chica su gema.

\- Oye que tanto te causa risa, eres raro. – Tomando su amuleto para colocárselo en su cabeza. – Ya dime que quieres, te daré lo que sea.

\- Eso no debería decir señorita, los demonios podemos aprovecharnos y tomar cualquier cosa. – Aclaro. – Es como decir tome todo y no deje nada.

\- De acuerdo.

Permanecieron ambos en silencio por un buen rato, sentados en la barra de la cocina. Los pies de la castaña los balanceaban a un ritmo de un lado a otro, mientras movía suavemente los hombros. Era una costumbre que tenía cuando estaba aburrida. Podría decirse que tenía libertad ella misma de hacer lo que quisiera, estando ella y su sirviente. No prácticas de magia, no espectáculos de show, no pretendientes molestos que la invitaran a salir por la noche. Y lo mejor de todo no seguir la estorbosa dieta que le implemento su hermano desde hace unos meses. Una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios.

El demonio de sueño solo la observo detenidamente, sabiendo muy bien en lo que pensaba. Su mente era un libro abierto para él, y saber lo que la chica escondía a través de esa sonrisa. No tuvo que preguntarle hasta que la vio levantarse de su asiento para tomar sus manos junto a las suyas.

\- Will podemos hacer lo que sea. – Dijo entusiasmada. – ¡No hay Dipper!

\- Señorita le recuerdo que debe descansar.

\- Al diablo con descansar, no quieres pasar una buena noche sin los latigazos que te da mi hermano. - Diciendo contenta. – ¡Ven vamos!

.

.

Will se encontraba en la biblioteca junto con Mabel, sentados en un sofá. Mientras que ella repartía las cartas a su compañero de juego. Pero lo que le sorprendió al demonio fue su actitud, la chica tenía a un lado de la mesa una barra de pan y un tarro de lo que parecía ser chocolate entre otro tarro de crema de cacahuate. Sin olvidar que estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, mientras devoraba un sándwich con su mano.

\- Okey Will tú sigues – Lanzando una carta.

\- Señorita… está muy informal. – Ladeando el rostro para cubrir su leve sonrojo. Claramente le daba una excelente vista de su ropa interior y parte de sus muslos descubiertos.

\- Vamos Will, llevas diciendo eso desde hace un rato. – Dando otro mordisco a su emparedado, lanzando un chillido. – Delicioso, ese idiota de Dipper no está para detenerme.

El demonio rodo con su ojo antes de tomar una carta y seguir con su juego, era la primera vez que veía a su dueña tan calmada y con esa actitud, que podría decirse alegre. Por lo que también se relajó colocando sus pies completamente arriba del sofá. Tocando sus piernas.

\- Ese es la actitud - Animándolo.

\- Si nos viera el amo Gleeful.

\- De seguro anda con la hippie, recibiendo su merecido. – Mostrando sus ganas con un chillido de triunfo. – Je gane.

\- No lo creo. – Mostrando sus cartas siendo más altas que las suyas. – Buen intento.

\- Pensé que me dejarías ganar. – Mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Lo siento sé que eres mi dueña, pero no significa que deba consentirte.

\- Tienes razón – Asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ambos se miraron y se soltaron riendo a carcajadas.

\- Will por cierto tocas un instrumento. – Pregunto curiosa la chica de ojos azules. – Tú eres diferente de él. – Refiriéndose al otro demonio. – Porque vi en una habitación un piano.

\- Puedo tocar cualquier instrumento. Y si soy diferente. – Respondió.

\- Espero que algún día toque algo para mí – Dedicándole una sonrisa vergonzosa con las mejillas rosadas. – Pero una composición dedicada a mí.

\- Haría todo por usted.

Pasaron los minutos en aquella sala, conversando y jugando. Hasta convertirse en hora, tras hora en su pequeño entretenimiento.

Mabel quería conocer un poco más de los poderes de Will, notando que tenía más la habilidad de congelar y manipular lo que son las emociones en su víctimas. Observo como su palma creaba llamas pequeñas que las hacia cambiar su tamaño. La castaña vio la flama detenidamente ante sus colores vivos, una pregunta surgió por su mente cuando estaba más calmada, dirigiendo su atención al demonio azulado.

\- Will. – Lo llamo obteniendo su atención inmediata. Se armó de valor antes de volver a pronunciar aquellas palabras que temía decirle, la última vez que estuvieron solos. – ¿Tú sientes lo mismo?

\- Tiene que ser más clara señorita. – Aunque conocía lo que quería decir la castaña.

\- ¿Te gusto? – Ocultando su rostro en las rodillas.

\- Yo… solo sirvo para ustedes, señorita Gleeful. Desarrollar sentimientos no es propio de un sirviente.

\- Will solo dime, ¿me ves atractiva? – Dejándose ver ante el demonio.

\- Tiene una buena belleza en mis ojos, incluso puede atrapar a cualquier hombre. – Dijo Will. – Pero señorita debe elegir a un buen sujeto, ya lo habíamos hablado. No soy él y todo fue un accidente.

\- ¡Will tú me gustas! – Se cubrió la boca al ver con sus ojos abiertos la expresión del demonio ante su declaración. Se armó de valor para continuar, ya estaba decidida. – Siempre me gustaste, solo que… no quería decirlo para no alejarte más de mí. Sabía que huías cada vez que quería decirlo. – Sentía su corazón latir fuertemente. – Aquella noche no fue una broma, quería en verdad quererte. Pero tú te molestaste. Pensabas que estaba jugando, fui una tonta esa vez. Más cuando lo mencione a él. – Mirando su rostro. – Will tú me gustas, esto no es una broma. Yo te…

\- Solo estas confundida. – Bajando su mirada. – Está cansada señorita Gleeful. – Alejándose de ella.

\- Tú me odias ¿cierto? – Sintiendo las lágrimas desbordad de sus ojos, su pecho dolía de estar con él. – Yo no puedo con esto… pensé olvidarte, pensé en olvidar lo que sucedió en aquel día. Trate, en verdad trate pero no pude… - Cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. – Todo este tiempo fue inútil reprimir mis sentimientos. Sería mejor que yo misma le pidiera a Bill que eliminara mis recuerdos. – Apretando sus manos. – Dime Will, sería mejor olvidarlo todo.

El demonio de cabello azulado se sorprendió al escuchar la petición de su dueña, acaso ella quería que lo olvidara, ya no tendría recuerdos de él. Su relación cambiaría por completo. Lanzo un gruñido de frustración tomándola del brazo para atraerla hacia su pecho, rodeándola en un abrazo.

\- Espera… ¿Qué haces? Suéltame. – Sintiéndose sorprendida por el repentino movimiento. – Will…

\- Guarda silencio. – Dijo seriamente el demonio. – Solo escúchame por un momento. Yo no soy de amar a los mortales, ni mucho menos de un humano. Al igual que mi hermano, disfruto de torturar, hacer tratos y tener dominios en algunas dimensiones. – Recordando cuando se encontró la primera vez con los gemelos. – Cuando me fue convocado a su dimensión, tenía mis propios planes. No tenía interés en bolsas de carnes parlantes como ustedes, solo los veía como un medio de diversión. Iba traicionar al chico en cuanto obtuviera los diarios, mi hermano y yo competíamos en quien crearía su propio Apocalipsis. – Soltando una risita. – Obviamente el gano, pues no me imagine que un par de mocosos interrumpirían en mis planes y me encadenarían en su mundo. Convirtiéndome en un sirviente y suprimiendo mis poderes. – Mostrándose molesto en esa parte. – Sabes lo molesto que es vivir por 3 años sin poder convocar suficiente poder.

\- Me lo imagino. – Dijo la castaña entre sus brazos.

\- Pero luego apareciste, eras una humana molesta. Con esa actitud demasiado alegre y destructiva, sin olvidar su egocentrismo y su interés en Gideon.

\- ¡Hey! estaba en mis 13 años – Dije molesta.

\- Lo suficiente para tenerme irritado y molesto. – Declaro el demonio.

\- Molesto… porque lo estarías.

\- El incidente fue lo suficiente para… caer en estos odiosos sentimientos. - Observando su mirada triste. – Y caer completamente en una decepción amorosa.

\- La vez que Bill… - Mostrando una sonrisa amarga. – No me soltaba esa vez, no paraba de decirme Estrella fugaz. No recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió más esa noche.

\- Desde ese momento, la evite. Pero no me daba cuenta que al evitarla, la lastimaba. – Acariciando su cabello. – Quiero que me escuche señorita Gleeful. – Observando sus ojos cian. - Cuando te veo con otros sujetos, me siento frustrado. Normalmente no siento apego hacia algún humano. Por eso es la primera vez que me siento así, por eso me sorprendí. Cuando estoy contigo, me divierto y al mismo tiempo consigo estar celoso de pequeñas cosas. Y me siento que desaparezco cuando me rechazas. – Juntando su frente con la suya. - Mi corazón me controla en lugar de mi mente, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Es como si estuviera consiente de estar enfermo, y después saber los síntomas. Al final sé que esto es lo que llaman los humanos, amor.

Mabel se había quedado sin habla ante la confesión de su sirviente, no sabía que decir. Un rubor adorno sus mejillas sintiéndolas calientes. Sus lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro. Estaba feliz, pero a la vez molesta, quería golpearlo en ese mismo instante pero también tenía deseos de llorar en sus brazos. Sentía que se iría a derrumbar en cualquier instante y caer sobre sus rodillas. Estaba hecha un lio de emociones y todo por culpa de un demonio.

\- Will…

\- No me mires. – Abrazando fuertemente entre sus brazos a la castaña. – Siento que voy a morir de lo embarazoso que es.

\- Eres un tonto – Correspondiendo su abrazo.

\- No soy bueno en las confesiones. - Dijo el demonio. – Pero quiero que sepa que no la odio.

\- Para ya bruto, se supone que no tenías que hacerme llorar.

\- Aun sigue pensando que debería eliminar sus recuerdos. – Pasando una mano por sus mejillas para limpiar las lágrimas. – Porque no se lo permitiré.

\- Eres injusto. – Acercándose para robar un beso corto en sus labios, atrapándolo en una impresión de asombro. – Eso tampoco no lo olvidaras.

\- Señorita Gleeful… - Sujeto su mentón para elevar su rostro y besar sus labios, moviéndolos suavemente. Grabando la sensación de sus labios. Sintiendo como unas manos pasaban por su cuello atrayéndolo más a su contacto. No lo había intentado con ningún chico el llegar a ser tan íntima en sus relaciones. Pero con su sirviente no se limitaría a nada. Se separaron por necesidad de aire, rompiendo el contacto, mientras que la chica trataba de recobrar el aliento. – Señorita. – Depositando cálidos besos en su mejilla y mentón. – Cree poder detenerme. Si lo que usted dice de ser amada y quererme, podría recibir su afecto, al igual que no rechazaría del mío.

\- Will… yo te amo, pero mantenerme alejada todo este tiempo y sin saber lo que sentías por mí, fue cruel. – Aferrándose a su cuello. Quería intimidar al demonio y hacerlo sentir la misma vergüenza que ella, pero consiguió otro asunto.

\- Ese es el problema señorita… yo solo lo hacía por su seguridad. - Acercándose a su oído. – _No sabe cuánto deseo, hacerla mía en este momento. –_ Mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. – _Si no respondes, hare lo que se me plazca_.

\- Will suenas algo extraño. – Observando su ojo que estaba oscuro. – No era broma – Diciendo un poco avergonzada y nerviosa. – Emm… bueno ya lo había dicho aquella vez pero, digo es mi primera vez. Tú sabes que yo no…

\- No importa señorita – Besando su frente. – Podemos dejarlo.

\- No – Diciendo con timidez. – Quiero hacerlo, y quiero que seas tu.

La levanto en su estilo nupcial saliendo de la biblioteca, llevándola por los pasillos del castillo. Mabel sentía su pecho latir a cada paso que daba. Se extrañó cuando llegaron a una habitación diferente a la suya. Con el tapiz color blanco al igual que las sabanas de la cama, había almohadones y cojines con diferentes tonalidades de azul oscuro.

\- ¿De quién es…?

\- Mía – Respondió el chico de cabello azulado, bajando a la chica despacio. – Es la primera vez que entra.

\- Bueno mi hermano siempre te mantenía ocupado. – Recordando que no le daban ningún descanso al demonio.

Paso una mano sobre las sabanas pulcras, sintiendo la suavidad y la textura. Hasta que sintió una mano tocar sobre la suya, un escalofrío recorrió por su columna de tan solo pensar en lo que harían, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Ladeo su rostro para encontrarse con aquella mirada azul Prusia que tenía el demonio de sueño; mirándola con deseo en aquel ojo. Se colocó de puntilla para levantar su rostro y tratar de alcanzarlo, por lo que el sujeto rio en voz baja al ver su intento en tratar de tener su contacto, se volvió para inclinarse y capturar sus labios en un cálido beso.

Rodeando su brazo en su cintura la atrajo cerca de él a su cuerpo acariciando su vientre con delicadeza. Se separó de sus labios para ir viajando a depositar pequeños besos de mariposa en su quijada y parte de su barbilla. Escuchando los suaves suspiros que escapaban de la boca de su dueña, como una respuesta de sus caricias. Con su brazo aun en su cintura la volteo lentamente encarando a la chica para empujarla al colchón, obligándola a que se quedara sentada en la orilla.

Will se dirigió a besar y dejar lamidas por el contorno de su cremoso cuello, explorando cada zona de su piel sintiéndola temblar ante su toque. Asegurándose de lo que hacía disfrutara de sus caricias. Con sus manos deshizo los primeros botones de su camisa, revelando un escote muy pronunciado bajo la ropa interior de encaje. El negro siempre se le había hecho muy sexy en su dueña, más cuando resaltaba el color de su piel clara. Retiro la prenda de vestir pasando detenidamente por sus hombros y por sus brazos, sin que ella llegara a protestar. Ella solo atino a soltar una sonrisa coqueta dirigiendo su mano a toca su rostro, delineando cada facción del chico. Acariciando suavemente su mejilla entre su parche oscuro, el demonio atrapo su mano para redirigir un beso en su palma. Devolviéndole una sonrisa seductora a la castaña, se inclinó a besar su clavícula sobre la unión de su hombro, pasando sus colmillos y mordiendo lo suficiente para dejar una marca rojiza sobre su piel, no podía perforar su carne, aun no. Fue descendiendo hasta su pecho bajando la correa de su sujetador con sensualidad, pasando sus manos por el gancho abriendo la estorbosa tela lanzándola a un lado de la habitación. Deteniéndose un momento admirar los pechos redondos.

Mabel miro a Will con una ceja levantada de la impresión, mientras que el dio una sonrisa tímida.

-Señorita llevo lo suficiente como para conocer el tipo de vestimenta que lleva. – Colocando una mano en uno de los montículos. – Y elegir este tipo de lencería para la ocasión, fue su plan más diabólico que pudo crear. Sabiendo que me encanta verla con el negro en su piel.

\- Mm… Will deja de hablar. – Protesto de placer al sentir su tacto frio en su piel.

Mabel observo como el demonio pasaba su mano por su pecho, hasta llegar a tocar con sus dedos sus senos acariciándolos con sumo cuidado. Se sentía bien, pasaba la punta de sus dedos por su pezón rosado, brindándole la atención que necesitaba dando pequeños masajes. Soltó gemidos cortos cuando lo sentía pasar su lengua azulada por encima de su nacimiento. Se sorprendió un poco cuando coloco una rodilla entre sus piernas acercándose a ella. Su brazo la tomo de la cadera sosteniendo su agarre, cuando de repente sintió sus labios coger uno de sus senos chupándolo y lamiendo con ternura el botón rosado de su pezón.

Mabel dirigió sus manos a su cabello jadeando suavemente a su succión aferrándose a sus mechones azules, tirando un poco llegando a retirar el listo que tenía atada su coleta. En su momento también retirando su sombrero a su paso. Will lanzo un sonido ronco ante sus caricias, respondiendo de la misma manera atino a morder y tirar de su pezón consiguiéndolo rojizo y firme. Para dirigirse a brindarle la misma atención a su otro seno, repitiendo las mismas acciones. Su mano apretaba y masajeaba su pecho grabando la sensación. Mabel tiro de sus cabellos para atraerlo a su rostro y besar sus labios.

Necesitaba de su contacto entre sus labios paso su lengua invitándolo a profundizar su beso, su lengua toco con timidez la suya moviéndola lentamente, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar. La última vez que se habían besado de forma intima fue cuando tenía solamente trece. Pero le sorprendió que el demonio la guiara a través del beso. Él había pasado su mano por debajo de su nuca evitando que se alejara, ella coloco sus manos sobre su cuello atrayéndolo. Will disfruto saboreando lo dulce de su boca, explorando cada rincón. Aunque tuvo que separarse cuando la sintió tensarse bajo su agarre y los jadeos que salían de su respiración acelerada entre sus labios, le hicieron romper el beso conectándolos con un leve hilillo de saliva y sus alientos mezclados. El chico se relamió sus labios deleitándose del rostro terriblemente sonrojado de su dueña, un carmín que adornaba perfectamente en ella.

De seguro que si su hermano gemelo los hubiera encontrado de esa manera, lo más seguro es que el terminaría encerrado en el sótano recibiendo su castigo. Mientras que a ella la regañaría por mezclarse con un ser sobrenatural.

\- Es un adorable color en sus mejillas.

\- Disfrutas el estarme quitándome la ropa. – Haciendo referencia de que el continuaba vestido.

\- Tal vez, querida. – Mostrando sus dientes. – No se moleste por lo que hare.

Tronando sus dedos hizo aparecer unas cadenas azules envolviendo los brazos de la joven que se adjuntaban a la base de la cama.

\- ¿Will?

\- Pensaste que te iba dejar la libertad suficiente, mi querida Estrella. – Pasando su dedo por su rostro, viéndola estremecerse hasta descender por su cuello y parte de su pecho. – Disfrutare de esto.

\- Espera, espera… - Moviendo sus brazos para zafarse de las cadenas. Pero el toque de sus dedos recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, le hacía lanzar un descarga por su columna. Sintiendo erizar cada poro de su piel ante su toque. – Dios, es enserio… me tendrás atada.

\- Notara que esto es excitante. – Besando su frente.

\- Will no puede hacer esto. – Protesto cuando vio como el demonio de sueño deshacía su gema colocándola en la mesa que estaba a un lado de la cama. – Mi gema.

\- Nada de magia señorita Gleeful. – Moviendo su dedo. – Le diré que soy nuevo en las relaciones con humanos. – Pasando su mano sobre su cintura hasta acariciar su vientre en círculos. – Y muy curioso.

\- Will, por favor…

\- Se sentirá bien. – Besando sus labios. – Es su primera.

Sujetando sus piernas se acercó a retirar suavemente de la tela de sus calcetas dejando descubiertas sus piernas torneadas, comprobando la suavidad de la misma piel con la de su pecho. Era fresca y cálida. Pasó sus labios sintiendo la sensación y a la vez escuchando los pequeños sonidos que producía la castaña. Pero más le encantaba morder la piel para escucharla gemir de dolor, excitándolo.

Mabel por su parte no podía a callar los sonidos indecorosos que salían de su boca, un calor invadía su vientre acumulándose en su intimidad. Trato de apartar sus piernas pero las mismas manos estaban aferradas aplicando la fuerza suficiente en su agarre; pudo observar la mirada azul oscuro de Will. En verdad se divertía sometiéndola de esa manera.

De pronto se encontró que su falda estaba siendo retirada por las manos del mismo, mientras que el demonio le dirigía una sonrisa inocente como si no hubiera hecho nada malo. Ahora se sentía completamente vulnerable con sus bragas de encaje. Ese demonio disfrutaba hacerla sufrir con cada toque que le daba.

\- Es perfecta – Viendo como la castaña trataba vanamente ocultar su sonrojo entre el colchón.

Will se subió arriba de la cama y gateo hasta quedar situado entre las piernas de la chica, para ver más de cerca sus expresiones. Sujetando la última pieza de su ropa él la retiro, acariciando su trasero a su paso y viendo como la misma prenda de la tela estaba empapada con su misma humedad, lanzándola junto al resto.

\- ¡Will basta! Deja de jugar y libérame. – Moviendo sus manos entre las cadenas.

\- Liberar o no liberar. – Sonrió de forma maliciosa, atrayendo sus caderas ante su notorio bulto de erección que se ocultaba bajo sus pantalones. – Perdería la oportunidad del dominio. – Empujando sus caderas a su intimidad, escuchando el esplendoroso sonido que soltó de un gemido reprimido. – Sería bueno escucharla hasta el final.

Mabel luchaba contra las cadenas buscando una liberación alguna, antes de sentir la dolorosa fricción que le provocaba aquel demonio de cabellos azules. En realidad disfrutaba su juego de tortura.

\- Will eres un maldito pervertido. – Protesto la castaña. – Tenerme en esta condición.

\- Cierto no estoy siendo justo. – Asintió con la cabeza, empezando a desabrocharse el chaleco y su camisa. Dándole un pequeño espectáculo a la chica, mientras se quitaba la ropa lentamente escuchándola pasar saliva. Admirando su musculatura en la parte de sus bíceps y deltoides. El portaba tatuajes a su alrededor, que nunca había prestado atención la castaña. Oh por el simple hecho de que llevaba camisas de manga larga que cubrían su cuerpo. – Veo que gusta de lo que mira, señorita.

\- Solo guarda silencio. – Sintiendo su rostro calentar. Viendo las cicatrices poco visibles en los pectorales del chico. Líneas blancas y rosadas. Bajo la mirada en señal de tristeza.

\- Mabel – Le hablo por su nombre, llamando su atención. Uniendo sus labios en un beso apasionado. Ella correspondió a su beso, incitándolo a continuar.

Will se dirigió aplicar su atención en ella pasando sus dedos por sus labios húmedos, sus dedos trabajaron frotando con delicadeza aquella flor intima, pasando de largo por su hendidura de su agujero. Escuchando cada gemido y suspiro que escapaban de sus labios rosados, era un sonido que le encantaba escuchar y saber que ella disfrutaba al igual que el de su toque. Entre su pulgar acaricio con círculos lentos su clítoris; mientras con su índice y su dedo medio cavaban en lo profundo adentrándose haciéndola soltar un grito, moviéndolos de dentro hacia afuera.

Mabel se retorció ante su toque gimiendo fuertemente, sus muñecas dolían de tanto estar tirando de las cadenas. En un impulso por sentir más profundo movió sus caderas voluntariamente. Siguiendo el suave vaivén de sus dedos y la sensación similar a una penetración. Will fue añadiendo otro dedo más hasta adentrar cuatro, moviéndolos. Su respiración se hacía más pesada y su corazón no dejaba de golpear, tenia deseos de acercarse aquel demonio.

Se sentía llegar cerca cuando movió su mano rápidamente, acelerando sus dedos. Entre la humedad de sus pliegues, el calor y aquel roce la hacían perder la razón.

\- Will… dios – Sentía llegar en cualquier momento. Por lo que demando más su caricia. – ¡Más rápido, por favor!

\- La paciencia es una virtud, mi querida Estrella. – Dijo él a través de un ronroneo.

\- Al diablo con la paciencia…¡Aah!... Mmm – Apretó las manos convirtiendo sus nudillos en blanco, sintiendo temblar bruscamente su cuerpo a través de los espasmos llegando alcanzar su orgasmo.

Will saco los dedos observando sus líquidos transparente en su mano, paso su lengua sobre ellos saboreando sus jugos de una forma agradable, fascinado por el buen sabor. Mabel que había visto todo miro con asombro y avergonzada.

\- Tiene un delicioso sabor, querida.

\- Maldición… Will… - Jadeando fuertemente.

El demonio desabrocho sus pantalones y parte de su ropa para revelar su pene erecto ante ella, Mabel solo observaba lo enorme, pensando si llegaría a caber, ahora que estaban completamente desnudos, sin nada que los cubriera.

Will se acercó a levantar las caderas de Mabel dirigiéndole una mirada lujuriosa, beso su mejilla para después dirigirse a su oído susurrar palabras dulces para calmarla.

\- Dolerá un poco querida.

\- Will, libérame. – Dijo gimiendo, cuando sintió sus labios tocar su cuello rozándolo.

\- Mabel…

Se abrió paso en su entrepierna cepillando contra su entrada y parte de sus muslos, creando una fricción entre ellos, resbalando con su humedad y provocando sonidos roncos y frustrantes en ella.

\- Will, por favor… te necesito. – Rogo.

\- Me necesitas… mm… se siente bien. – Aspirando su aroma. – Quiero escucharte.

Enterrando su miembro duro dentro de su vagina, sintiéndola estrecha y apretada. Mabel lanzo un grito de dolor cuando lo sintió enterrarse en su intimidad, no llevaba la mitad y deseaba aferrarse algo. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer recorriendo su rostro y manchándolo, Will por impulso beso sus lágrimas antes de decidir moverse, quería que su amada se acostumbrada a su forma. Acaricio su espalda mientras se introducía lentamente llegando a desgarrar por la fricción su inocencia, o lo que quedaba de su virginidad.

Termino de adentrarse por completo siendo aprisionado por sus paredes apretando su miembro palpitante. Mabel miro con sus ojos cristalinos antes de rogarle que la liberada. Will no le impidió su suplica, trono sus dedos permitiendo a la chica liberarse de las cadenas, sintiendo sus manos caer sobre el colchón entre las sabanas.

\- Mabel – Besando sus labios para calmar su dolor. – Tranquila.

\- Duele… - Hablo entrecortado y con dificultad. – Will… s-se más suave, por…f-fa-vor…

\- Pasara querida. – Depositando suaves besos en su mejilla.

Empezó a moverse de poco a poco, saliendo de su entrada para abrir paso a la primera embestida siendo de un lento movimiento de sus caderas. La chica gemía fuertemente con cada roce, apretó los dientes lanzo un suspiro largo y respirando rápidamente. Su rostro perlado con gotas de sudor se reflejaba en su expresión mientras aguantaba el dolor cuando lo sentía adentrarse nuevamente.

Will levanto su muslo y con su otra mano envolvió su cintura para impulsarse y empujar, jadeando por la deliciosa fricción de ser apretado por ella, siendo sensible en su carne. De pronto el dolor que sentía la joven fue reemplazándolo por un calor y el placer de la necesidad de ir más rápido en sus movimientos.

\- Más… más rápido. – Rogando por su contacto, moviendo sus caderas para sentir su empuje.

\- Mabel…

Cuando estaba seguro de que ella se había acostumbrado a sus movimientos, fue aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas; yendo de lo lento a lo rápido.

Podía escucharla gemir en voz alta y pedir por él, viendo como su pecho se elevaba tocando el suyo y sintiendo el dulce roce entre ellos. La castaña envolvió sus manos atrás de su espalda cuando aumento los empujes, tuvo la necesidad de profundizar el contacto pasando sus piernas por el torso del peli azul envolviéndolas.

Will gruño empujándola contra la cama, con sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor del calor de la habitación.

\- Will…Will…Will – Gemía su nombre como un mantra, se aferró más a su espalda enterrando sus uñas. Sus empujes eran profundos que justamente sentía golpear en ese punto exacto que la hacían sentirse extasiada. – Oh dios… Will… ya casi, ya casi.

\- Estas casi, mi querida. – Jadeando entre cortado.

Mabel sentía al éxtasis más cuando sintió llegar a su segundo orgasmo en ese mismo momento. Haciendo temblar involuntariamente, dejando escapar su aliento y enterrar su rostro en el pecho del demonio.

Will sentía llegar a su liberación acaricio sus muslos dando masajes, empujando fuertemente su miembro, escucho un grito apagado de la castaña cuando había llegado a su clímax. Dio unas últimas embestidas enterrándose en su carne, antes de lanzar un gemido ronco y venirse dentro de ella, liberando un líquido caliente.

\- Mabel… - Beso sus labios de manera necesitada, amaba el sabor de su dueña.

\- William – Pronuncio su nombre tímidamente al decirlo completamente. Sorprendiendo al demonio, abrazándola ante una risa que lanzo. – Espera no te muevas de esa manera, aun me duele.

\- Lo siento señorita, pero me pone algo emocionado escucharla pronunciar mi nombre. – Atrayendo a la chica a su pecho para acariciar su cabello largo ondulado y castaño. – Mabel.

\- Will – Llamándolo con voz suave, besando sus labios en un corto beso. – Te quiero, tonto.

El demonio tomo la manta cubriéndolos ambos sus cuerpos desnudos, acurrucándose juntos. Notando como la chica se quedaba dormida en sus brazos escuchando el compás de su respiración regularse. Ante el cese de sus actividades nocturnas.

\- _La amo señorita Mabel._ – Susurro en su oído amorosamente.

Sabiendo que cuando regresaran a la mansión les esperaría un buen regaño ambos, pero no le importaba mucho. Ahora que sus sentimientos estaban aclarados. No le importaría soportar la ira de la familia Gleeful.

.

.

Cuando despertó la chica de su relajante sueño, se encontró siendo abrazada de la cintura por su sirviente. Quien él estaba jugando con un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos. Había olvidado que casi no dormía, recordándose su breve explicación. Se acercó a deposita un suave beso en su mejilla y brindarle una sonrisa tierna. Will solo podía disfrutar de este momento especial, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, tener a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos y sin tener a su verdugo cerca. Sin olvidar que se sentía libre sin ataduras y con sus poderes que retornaban de regreso. Quien diría que sería un terriblemente masoquista al aguantar malos tratos al principios.

Inclino su rostro para tener más acceso a sus labios devolviéndole el beso de manera apasionada y de forma acalorada, sujetándola del rostro y atrayéndola más a su cercanía. Entre suspiros y gemidos tuvieron que separarse. Cuando escucho un gruñido. Más cuando ella pidió amablemente pedir por sus necesidades.

\- Will, tengo hambre.

\- Ya veo. – Dando una sonrisa divertida. – Y que desea la princesa.

Mabel sintió sus mejillas arder ante el pequeño apodo que le dio. – Panqueques. – Dijo contenta.

\- Mm… algo dulce.

Se levantó de la cama colocándose parte de su vestimenta; unos pantalones y su camisa. Mabel pudo ver por un momento fugaz, aquellas cicatrices que aún permanecían en su espalda. Bajo la mirada con tristeza.

\- _Lo siento_ – Susurro la palabra poco audible.

\- ¿Qué sucede señorita?

Mabel se levantó envolviéndose su cuerpo con la sabana antes de abrazarlo por detrás de su espalda ancha, sintiéndose pequeña a su altura. Colocándose de puntillas beso parte de sus omoplatos.

\- Ha… ¿Mabel? – Sintiéndose sus mejillas volverse un rojizo.

\- No pasa nada.

Se acercó a tomar parte de sus prendas y colocárselas nuevamente, sin importarle la mirada del demonio azul. Tomo su gema turquesa para colocársela en el cabello; se acercó a su sirviente sin apartar sus ojos cian dedicándole un gesto inocente.

\- Will… ¿Podrías cargarme hasta la cocina?

\- Seria un placer, querida Estrella.

.

.

Estando en la cocina el demonio no tardo en cumplir los deseos de su dueña, preparando su desayuno. Mientras que ella miraba ansiosa y en espera de sus amados panqueques.

\- Creo que esto es bueno, tener sexo y panqueques son la gloria. – Moviendo sus piernas animadamente. – Más sin mi molesto hermano, un buen sueño.

\- Si no mal recuerdo, él debía estar esperando por nuestro regreso. – Colocando las tortillas esponjosas en el plato, para después pasarle los anexos a su dueña.

\- No nos caería mal un respiro ambos. – Dijo Mabel. – Tú y yo teníamos asuntos pendientes, es suficiente justificación. – Tomando el jarabe para bañar los panques.

\- Supongo, si eso implica que haya abusado de ti en tu condición. – Pasándose una mano por su cabello, para peinarlo hacia atrás y arreglar su coleta pequeña.

\- ¡Dios que delicia!, extrañaba esto. – Saboreando los esponjosos panqueques y el jarabe de frambuesa. Relamiéndose sus labios del dulce. – Ese tonto Dipper no me dejaba comerlos, siempre con sus odiosos huevos cocidos y la ensalada.

\- Pero señorita…

\- Mabel – Exclamo la chica. – Dime Mabel, deja de decirme señorita todo el tiempo cuando estamos los dos.

\- Mabel, a lo que decía es que su hermano lo hace por su bien. – Comento el demonio.

\- Will mi dieta debió haber terminado hace unos meses. – Refunfuño molesta. – Que más delgada desea verme mi hermano. Por mi puedo abandonar el show, él lo tiene controlado. Tiene la fama y sus admiradoras. – Comiendo otro bocado de su plato. – Aparte ya no quiero recibir cartas o propuestas de pretendientes, quiero dejarlo. – Dirigiendo su mirada al demonio de sueño. – No me importa. Si sigo así seré un popote.

\- Tú eres hermosa como estas, no debería exigirse. Para mi eres perfecta. – Besando su mejilla. – Pero si amerita dejarlo, la apoyare Estrella.

\- Entonces me darás otro panqueque. – Extendiendo su plato.

\- Está siendo glotona querida. Ya llevas tres.

\- Ves a lo que me refiero, tú también lo haces. – Lanzando un leve puchero. – Quiero otro.

\- Te daré otro si me dejas, tener un poco de cariño. – Acercándose a la chica.

\- Tengo opción.

\- No en este momento.

\- Que eres un demonio del sexo o que – Dije de forma juguetona. – Eres diferente de la noche a la mañana. – Riendo suavemente. - ¿Dónde quedo el Will que se preocupaba por no involucrarse en las relaciones?

\- Digamos que me provoca esto. – Lamiendo su mejilla. – Es difícil de explicar, una vez que tenemos relaciones con un humano. Tal hacer esto es adictivo y contrae muchas consecuencias.

\- ¿Soy una adicción? – Dando una mirada divertida.

\- Podría decirse – Besando su cuello. – Esto es a lo que temía, si tú me rechazabas o no hubiera tenido sentimientos hacia mí. – Acercándose a su oído. – _Yo fácilmente la iba tomar por la fuerza. Más si ahora no tengo cadenas que me lo impidan._

Mabel tomo su rostro posando sus labios en un roce con los suyos, uniéndolos en un beso íntimo, siendo un poco exigente en su contacto. Invitándolo a acercarse más a su contacto, por lo que el demonio no perdió la oportunidad para saborear la suavidad de sus labios y los restos del dulce que aun persistían en la comisura de la boca. Un suspiro ahogado entre abrió su boca la castaña para darle acceso a profundizar su beso de forma apasionada.

Sus manos viajaban por sus muslos acariciando su piel y parte de su trasero dando un apretón, seguido de un gemido ronco de la chica. Levantando la parte de su falda, Will levanto una ceja antes de dirigirle una mirada inquisitiva a la castaña.

\- Mabel ¿No trae…? – Siendo interrumpido por un dedo en sus labios.

\- No me tortures, solo continua – Dirigiendo su mano a desabrochar su pantalón liberando de su confinamiento su miembro hinchado. – Aparte tú también me deseas, querida mora.

Will la tomo de las caderas antes de hundir su pene dentro de ella, sacando un gemido alto en la habitación. Inicio un suave balanceo en su ritmo, moviendo su pelvis contra su entrepierna. La sujeto de sus muslos para aumentar su impulso dentro de ella. Mientras que Mabel gemía altamente entre sus empujones, su cuerpo se mecía en su vaivén de sus embestidas siendo algo toscas. La sensación de su miembro erecto siendo deslizado dentro y fuera de ella, le hacía rogar por su nombre.

\- Will~ ¡más fuerte! – Exclamo en un ronroneo.

Sujeto bien sus piernas antes de moverse de forma ruda colocando su espalda contra la barra de la cocina, clavándose dentro de ella. Acelero sus golpes siendo cegado por la lujuria de tenerla entre su cuerpo. Sus ruidos no fueron silenciados, y las manos de ella seguían aferradas en la parte de su espalda y en su antebrazo, como medio de soporte.

\- Will… no pares… ahí en ese punto. – Respiraba pesadamente.

\- Mabel… maldición. – Besando su cuello y dejando marcas de mordidas. – Se siente bien.

Estaban tan concentrados en su placer que no se dieron cuenta cuando se escuchó la apertura de una puerta abrirse, para después cerrarse abruptamente, seguido de un insulto a medias.

Se detuvieron un momento dirigiendo sus miradas en la puerta que se había abierto hace unos momentos. Antes de lanzar una mirada a ellos mismos. Tratando de recuperar el aliento ambos, sintieron como las ganas que sentían hace un momento, se desvanecían. Como si les hubiera caído un balde de agua helada a ambos.

Se separaron para acomodarse la ropa inmediatamente, el primero en lanzar la mirada fuera de la cocina fue Will, observando que no había nadie por fuera en el pasillo. Regreso con la joven antes de que ella exclamara un grito de sorpresa y una mirada atrás del demonio. Haciendo que este volteara a ver a su dirección. Colocando un gesto preocupado al saber quién era.

\- Bill

\- Se puede saber que carajos ocurre aquí. – Observando la escena. – El mocoso Gleeful me aclaro y me dijo que ya no había nadie más aquí.

\- Ese Dipper… - Dijo roja de las mejillas la castaña. – Lo mato llegando a casa.

Will un poco nervioso tosió levemente aclarando su garganta. - Bueno es que se supone que nos iríamos, pero la señorita Gleeful resultó herida en una pelea y…

\- Y te la cogiste en mi cocina, en mi dimensión y justamente cuando traje visitas. – Cruzando los brazos. – Tienes la puta suerte de que ella, no los haya visto, ni su hermano, ni su novia. – Mostrando una expresión enfurecida.

\- ¿Qué? Estas diciendo que ellos, ¿están aquí? – Diciendo curiosa la castaña de ojos azules. – Mi otra parte está aquí.

\- Tú no tienes derecho a verla. – Acercándose a su hermano. – Es mejor que te la lleves. Quemare esta cocina.

\- Siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber cómo es. – Dijo contenta la castaña sin importarle el asunto de que los descubrieran teniendo relaciones sexuales. – Quiero conocerla.

\- ¡No! – Negó Bill.

\- ¿Por favor? – Haciendo ojos de cachorro, aunque no le funcionaba a Bill.

\- No

\- Señorita Gleeful no es correcto ver a su otra…yo – Tratando de evitar su mirada.

De repente se escuchó la puerta abrirse revelando a los gemelos Pines y a una chica rubia.

\- Bill ¿porque empujaste bruscamente a mi hermano?

\- Más vale que expliques estúpido nacho. – Dijo con la nariz sangrando.

Los chicos se quedaron congelados al ver la escena, dos demonios similares y una chica que se parecía a Mabel con la ropa algo provocativa.

\- Dime que esto no es una escena porno. – Dijo Pacifica.

\- ¿Esa soy yo? – Dijo Mabel ruborizada. – Pero Bill…

\- Jesucristo, Bill es enserio ¿una clon? Es mi hermana. – Protesto Dipper.

\- No es lo que creen, ¡Estrella fugaz y Llama dejen de pensar en cosas sucias y absurdas! – Dijo Bill aun molesto.

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

.

Ya de segurito me fui a quemar a las brasas del infierno U/U

Tiempo de pasarla bien con los amigos no creen, Bill estará furioso el siguiente capítulo. Aún falta para que se termine esta historia.

Nos leemos en el siguiente…


	29. Chapter 28

¡Hey, hey Fandom de GF! Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" ¡Una reunión para un próximo linchamiento! Como explicaran el problema.

 **Nota:** Habrá momentos en _cursiva_ indicando acciones de los mismos personajes. Y otros – _cursiva –_ cuando este murmurando o susurrando en voz baja.

 **Nota2:** Agradezco los comentarios que me dejan soy feliz, justamente hace como 3 días restaure mi cuenta en Wattpad (Si esa página donde suben historias raras entre otras) bueno y subí la historia de "Emociones Confusas" hasta donde va, solo para descubrir que mi historia está perdida :,v así bien cry baby, pues no sé cómo funcionan las fucking etiquetas. Pero eso no me detiene de subirla y me vale si mi historia este oculta. Por si la llegan a buscar igual sus capítulos se actualizarán al mismo día que fanfiction. Otra cosa esta bajo mi viejo seudónimo de . PD: no la subo en Archivo,own por ser página con fic en inglés, aunque es raro encontrar uno en español.

Ahora sin más llego la sección preguntas, respuestas y agradecimiento; **Guest/Xion-chan14** es que esa Mabel y Will no se podían estar quietos :v andaban dándose demasiado amor, que ni chance para arreglarse jaja y más si Bill los vio UwU bueno espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por comentar; **RenRen** Creo que tenemos asientos reservados en el infierno jaja xD como desde hace 10 capitulos atrás me ando tostando, y todos amamos a Will, gracias por tu comentario; **Sra. Meow** recuerda que es un Mabill pero igual si hago un Reverse Falls seria otra temática, y si Bill la caga en todo :D pero todo bien con el triángulo iluminati. También te tenemos un asiento en el infiernirijillo; **Melody Dwir** No mueras de convulsión aún falta para que termine el fic, gracias por comentar saludos; **Sizery** Me divertí escribiendo esa parte cuando los cachan XD soy mala por no dejarlos terminar o arreglarse, y con respecto a Mabel pues andara un poco furiosa en este capítulo. Saludos y gracias por comentar y si todos tenemos boletos al infierno; **Elbani** que bueno que te gusto el Mawill pervertirijilla jaja es difícil trabajar con ellos. Gracias por comentar y saludos.

Rating: M

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella fugaz y Bill Cipher. Pacifica Noroeste/Llama y Dipper Pines. Mabel Gleeful/Pentagrama y Will Cipher.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Veintiocho: Tú, yo y los demás estamos en problemas. (Parte 1)**

.

.

.

Dentro de una enorme habitación adornada con tapiz color carmín y gris oscuro, con algún patrón de runas y símbolos, un enorme piso de mármol oscuro similar al cielo nocturno con destellos leves en plata. Era el centro de la habitación; dentro se encontraba un grupo de chicos y chicas, admirando los muebles y la decoración del lugar. El cuarto era elegante tenía unas columnas oscuras donde hacían de marco decorativo la entrada y algunas esquinas, así como un juego de mesas rusticas y finamente talladas a mano, entre enormes sofás color negro con su enorme cantidad de almohadas decorativas de colores grises que iban de los claros a los oscuros.

Las chicas estaban sentadas en un sofá sumamente suave a su gusto, dirigiendo su vista varias veces al lugar y deteniéndose a mirar en algún objeto de interés o curiosidad. Había momentos en que las jóvenes dirigían una mirada a los chicos; la rubia miraba un poco incomoda por el lugar y de vez en cuando le daba una señal a su novio, como preguntándole con la mirada "¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?" mientras apretaba sus manos nerviosa; la otra chica la castaña de ojos color cian brillante que no paraba de mover sus piernas de forma contenta, sonreía hacia los presentes mientras miraba de reojo de vez en cuando a la castaña y a la rubia. Antes de dirigir su mirada de vuelta al chico de cabello azulado, antes de lanzar una leve expresión en sus labios solo para que él lo notara y pudiera leer sus labios la frase "Es idéntica a mí" mientras cruzaba las piernas de forma coqueta; en cambio la otra chica, la castaña de ojos color avellana se encontraba de brazos cruzados soltando un leve gruñido bajo, lanzando una mirada de odio y aborrecimiento a cierto chico rubio de ojo color ámbar.

Del otro lado sentados en otro sofá se encontraban los dos chicos; un chico castaño que inspeccionaba el lugar con una ceja levantada, observando los tarros que contenían ojos de diversos tipos de colores, algunos dientes sin saber de donde procedían ya sean de animales o humanos. Pero volteo a ver por la parte de atrás del sillón, la pared repleta de diversas manos de cualquier tipo, extendiéndolas con la palma expuesta como si fuera una sala de trofeos. Se dirigió a ver al rubio con sumo enojo y desconfianza; mientras que el chico de cabello azul estaba en silencio, muriendo de nervios lanzando su mirada a su hermano y a su dueña. Antes de lanzar un leve suspiro.

En cambio el rubio estaba en un sillón con las piernas cruzadas y una mirada llena de ira a su hermano y a la castaña de ojos cian. Sus dedos golpeaban impacientemente el reposabrazos, dirigió su vista a su novia, pero ella lo miraba con mucho desprecio, decidió leer su mente escuchando claramente su pensamiento dirigido a él "Sé que oyes mis pensamientos Bill, así que te lo recuerdo. Si descubro que esa mujer es un clon mío, te vas al puto infierno, sí como dije –te vas al puto infierno – puedo pensar en cosas que nunca digo" el demonio soltó un resoplido cansado antes de ver al gemelo Pines, y leer su mente que también tenía un mensaje dirigido a él "Yo sé que puedes leer mis pensamientos Bill, estúpido nacho, ñam, ñam, ñam, ñam, ñam, ñam, ñam,ñam…" el rubio solo se llevó una mano a su sien para masajear con delicadeza y soltar la primera palabra, para así romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado en la habitación.

\- No pensé que las cosas saldrían de esta manera. – Menciono el demonio de cabello rubio dorado. – Pero supongo que quieren una explicación. – Dirigiéndose a sus invitados.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos y porque esa chica es idéntica a mi hermana? – Dijo molesto Dipper.

\- Ellos pertenecen a otra dimensión, similar a la suya. – Haciendo un gesto con la mano para continuar. – Ese seis dedos debió habértelo dicho chico, ahí cientos de diversas dimensiones y en una se topó con este inútil y esa…mocosa. – Señalando al par.

\- No soy una mocosa. – Inflo sus mejillas con molestia antes de dirigirse a los demás. – Soy Mabel Gleeful y ese de allá. – Señalando al demonio de cabello azul. – Es mi fiel sirviente Will Cipher.

\- ¿Qué? – Respondieron Dipper y Pacifica un poco extrañados, en cambio Mabel seguía con su semblante de confusión y enojo.

\- Sí tal como dije este inútil es su sirviente por medio de un contrato. – Aclaro Bill a los chicos.

\- Calla Bill – Dijo la Castaña. – Y deja de ser celoso con Will. – Dando una mirada coqueta.

\- Ya quisieras mocosa – Dijo Bill molesto.

\- Bueno de todos modos siempre quise conocer a esta chica y a su hermano. – Dando un vistazo rápido en el cuerpo de su contra parte. – Es muy idéntica a mí a excepción de sus ojos, mm… - Volteo a ver al otro gemelo para acercarse lo suficientemente a él, inspeccionándolo con interés en su ropa y facciones.

\- Ehmm… ¿Qué pasa? – Diciendo un poco nervioso por la cercanía de la chica.

\- Señorita no debe hacer eso.- Dijo Will

La chica le sonrió al castaño para después quitarle la gorra y pasar sus manos por su cabello, descubriendo la marca de nacimiento de la "Osa Mayor" haciendo por su parte ruborizar a Dipper. – Oh por dios… lo puedes ver Will, es idéntico a él. – Abrazando al castaño con suma ternura. – No podemos llevárnoslo o hacer un intercambio.

\- Espera… - Sonrojándose furiosamente al sentir el cuerpo de la castaña muy cerca de él.

\- ¡Oye! – Dijo Pacifica exclamando con molestia al ver tales acciones de la castaña. – No te pegues mucho a él.

\- Y ella ¿Quién es? Billy – Exclamo con inocencia.

\- Ella es Llama.

\- ¡No soy Llama! – Protesto la rubia. – Soy Pacifica Noroeste, y deja de apretarlo.

\- Woow eso significa. – Dijo sorprendida la castaña soltando al chico, para después dirigirle una mirada a Bill.

\- Podríamos suponer que la señorita Noroeste puede ser idéntica a Southeast – Dijo Will.

\- Pero esa chica tiene más clase – Señalando a Pacifica. – Podemos llevárnosla también.

\- ¡NO! – Exclamaron Bil y Dipper al mismo tiempo.

\- Acabo que ni quería. – Volviéndose a sentar a lado de su contra parte.

Entonces Dipper lanzo una mirada a Bill para volver a preguntar.

\- Sí ella es idéntica a Mabel, entonces ¿Dónde está su… hermano gemelo?

\- El amo Gleeful tuve que llevarlo de regreso a su dimensión, teníamos un pequeño problema. – Dijo Will a Dipper. – Pero veo que es todo lo opuesto al amo.

\- El llorón es esclavo de Pino 2 – Mostrando una sonrisa de arrogancia.

\- Oh Dipper, si tan solo conociera a su otra parte y como es su actitud. – Dijo la mujer con una leve sonrisita. – Moriría instantáneamente.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – Pregunto la rubia con interés.

Mabel iba a responder a su amiga, pero la palabra se la gano su otra parte. – Es el castillo de Billy. – Dijo contenta la castaña de ojos cian. – Conocido como Fearamid, pero remodelado y con más habitaciones. Y menos lúgubre.

\- Otra vez estuvieron indagando tú y Pino 2 - Volteándose a ver a su hermano con una mirada desaprobatoria. - ¿Qué te dije?

\- Es difícil detener a los amos Gleeful. – Dijo Will

\- En fin esta dimensión le pertenece a Billy, podríamos decir que estamos en el reino de las pesadillas una parte del Mindscape. – Dijo Mabel Gleeful con un gesto con su dedo. – Y mi hermano y yo pasamos cada final de nuestro verano aquí.

\- Y son un dolor en el trasero. – Dijo Bill. – _Fácilmente te los puedes llevar a la tuya_. – Le dijo a Will.

\- _No podía mientras tenia grilletes._ – Mostrando sus brazos sin nada.

\- _Interesante, eso significa que podemos dominar el mundo y pisotearlos. –_ Susurro.

\- Dejen de estar hablando de esa manera. – Lanzando una almohada a ambos. – Will ni lo pienses, oh seré muy dura contigo. – Dirigiéndose a Bill. – Y tú deja de meterle ideas extrañas a la cabeza.

\- Entonces esto sería como el hogar de ese triángulo psicópata. – Dijo Pacifica.

\- Eso explica por qué el tío Ford no te hallaba en el radar. – Dijo Dipper asintiendo con la cabeza como si hubiera comprendido todo este asunto.

La castaña explicaba con detalle como era su vida y quien era, al igual que mostraba una parte de sus poderes con orgullo. Haciendo sorprender a los tres chicos, dando entender que su dimensión era diferente de la suya.

\- Brillan mucho tus ojos. – Dijo Pacifica.

\- Es por los poderes que tengo, aun es difícil controlarlos. – Respondió contenta la castaña mientras presumía. – Aparte por la piedra que está aquí.

\- ¿Podemos ver esa gema? – Pregunto Dipper acercándose a tocar la piedra. Pero la chica retrocedía un poco temerosa.

\- Pino – Dijo Bill con una risa.

\- Ha joven Pines… - Dijo Will un poco molesto y algo celoso. – Le pido que no toque su gema. Y se aparte de ella.

\- ¿Por qué? – Dijo el castaño.

Bill no aguanto su risa hasta que le dijo. – Pino, solo piense un poco. No puede pedirle **"tocar"** el cuerpo de una **"mujer" –** Explicando su analogía **-** Piense que la gema es como tocar algo **íntimo** de ella, tal vez su alma.

\- Yo…no sabía – Dijo rojo de las mejillas el castaño.

\- Eso sería un problema si lo trae en la cabeza – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa burlona. – Fácilmente con un martillo se quebraría.

-…. – Will y Mabel se quedaron un momento en breve silencio, pues ambos ya habían pasado por eso, hace unas horas atrás.

\- Preferiblemente me quedo con la hippie, no me molesta tanto. – Dijo Mabel rendida ante ese comentario amenazador de la rubia.

Mabel no aguantaba mucho este ambiente, le molestaba verlos tan sumidos en la conversación. Era extraño para ella todo este asunto de las dimensiones. En cambio veía a su hermano y a su amiga como iban comprendiendo poco a poco la situación. Pero lo que más le irritaba era la confianza que tenía su otra contra parte con Bill.

\- Por cierto aún no han respondido que había sucedido hace un momento en ese cuarto. – Dijo Dipper. – Y el porque me empujaste Bill.

\- Ya te dije que había un insecto en tu cara.

\- Un insecto eso es mentira.

\- No lo es.

\- ¿Me dirás? – Dijo Dipper.

\- Cierto porque ella estaba de esa forma. – Hablo Pacifica. – Desarreglada.

\- Podrían dejar de sacar conclusiones. – Dijo Bill molesto, mirando que su Estrella fugaz solo hinchaba levemente las mejillas molesta.

Will solo ladeo el rostro sonrojado, mientras que las puntas de sus cabellos azules claros se habían tornado de forma oscura. En cambio la castaña solo soltó una risita entre sus dientes, ante la expresión avergonzada de su sirviente.

\- Nada sucedió, solo mi sirviente me estaba ayudando a limpiar una manchita que tenía en la mejilla, mientras desayunaba.

\- Claramente no parecía una mancha. – Dijo Bill de forma molesta. – Y deberían dejar de comer con la boca abierta. Y Gritando.

\- Celoso – Dijo en tono de broma.

\- Le recuerdo que se revise esa cabeza que tiene, su mente esta atolondrada. – Dijo Bill en tono serio.

\- Es porque te hace falta más cariño, y por eso estas celoso. – Dije con voz cantarina.

\- Estas tentando tu suerte Gleeful. Demasiada libertad sin su hermano presente. – Lanzando su advertencia. – Sin su correa ladra mucho.

Dipper y Pacifica miraban extrañados la escena mientras que Will apretaba los nudillos.

\- Ya le he dicho que no la insulte.

\- Ella está haciendo un escándalo. – Poniendo una expresión fría. – Solo lo complica.

\- ¡Hey! Billy deja de ser un amargado – Amenazando con el puño la castaña de ojos cian. – Estás muy raro desde la última vez, te noto extraño. Te enojas con facilidad.

\- Señorita calmada… - Haciendo un ademán en detenerla, para evitar que incrementara el enojo de su hermano.

-¡Claro que estaría lo suficientemente molesto para encontrarlos, a ustedes dos profanando mi cocina! – Golpeando con un puño en el reposabrazos. – Tan siquiera lo sabe… - Amenazando con una sonrisa cínica. – Su hermano.

Mabel quien había permanecido hasta el momento callada se levantó molesta del sofá, haciendo que Bill volteara su vista a ella.

\- Estrella… - Fue interrumpido por la castaña, fulminándolo con una mirada llena de amargura.

\- Suficiente, estoy cansada me voy a casa. – Dijo en tono deprimente. – Está bien sé que no es una clon mía. No tienes que explicar.

\- Esper… - Pero nuevamente fue interrumpido cuando la misma chica con la que discutía, la había detenido.

La otra Mabel tomo la mano de la chica deteniéndola.

\- ¡Espera! – dijo un poco alterada. - Quédate. – Dando una sonrisa. – Siempre he querido hacer esto. – Tomando la mano de la rubia al mismo tiempo. - ¡Un día de chicas!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron los tres hombres.

\- A callar ustedes tres, pueden tener su día de hombres en otra parte. – Haciendo un gesto con la mano. – Sáquense. Will no te necesito por hoy. Eres libre.

\- Pero señorita, su hermano nos espera. – Dijo Will.

\- Puede seguir esperando.

\- Pero yo… - Dijo Mabel un poco incomoda ante la situación. Volteando a ver a Bill quien le dedico una mirada aun decepcionada y molesta.

\- Un momento debo hablar con Estrella fugaz. – Dijo Bill.

\- No, no Billy. – Dijo la Gleeful. – Ella es mía por ahora, al igual que esta chica. – Refiriéndose a Pacifica.

Tomando de la mano a la castaña y a la rubia para sacarlas de la habitación dejando perplejamente a los tres chicos.

\- Se acaba de llevar a mi hermana y a Pacifica. – Dijo Dipper a los demonios.

\- La señorita Gleeful siempre ha sido impulsiva. – Dijo el demonio de cabellos azules al ver esto tan normal. – Disculpe a la ama Gleeful por llevarse a su hermana y a su... novia.

Bill solo se llevó las manos al pelo y empezó a tirar de sus cabellos rubios, mientras gruñía frustradamente. No le había gustado la mirada que le había dado su Estrella fugaz y en especial este último pensamiento que le había dado "Mentiroso" esa palabra que no quería escuchar. Se sentía con ira, colérico y dolido.

\- Esto es una mierda. – Dijo el demonio rubio.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto dentro de una de las habitaciones de huéspedes se encontraba la castaña de ojos cian, junto con sus dos acompañantes. Tumbadas encima de una cama.

\- No es emocionante estar aquí nosotras tres juntas. – Dijo la Gleeful. Dedicando una sonrisa corta. – Esta es mi habitación cuando me quedo de visita.

\- Bueno a decir verdad – Volteando a ver la decoración de la habitación. – Es muy bonito. – Dijo Pacifica. – Estará de acuerdo que estemos aquí. – Volteando a ver a su amiga que seguía con la misma expresión triste. – Mabel.

\- No me importa, ni me interesa. – Dijo la castaña de ojos avellana. Juntando sus piernas hacia su pecho.

\- Oh dejen a esos tres por un momento. – Acercándose a las dos chicas. – Por un momento dejen de preocuparse por ellos, y lo digo por ti. – Picando la frente de la castaña. – Quiero saber más de ti, así que díganme como es su dimensión, muero de curiosidad.

Mabel por un momento comprendió que tenía razón, pero aun sentía esa pequeña molestia en su pecho, cuando la vio tan confiada con Bill.

\- ¿De qué quieres saber? – Pregunto la rubia.

\- A ver por donde quiero saber… como es el clima en ese mundo.

\- En verano es muy soleado y es muy raro que llueva, y si llueve es un problema después con la humedad y el calor. – Acomodándose en la cama. – Pero los demás meses son muy fríos y las nevadas son fuertes.

\- Creo que mi dimensión es diferente, siempre es frio y húmedo. – Respondió la castaña.

\- ¿Algún otra pregunta?

\- ¿Cómo es Gideon?

\- Pues es el antiguo pretendiente de Mabel, un chico muy carismático, mejillas algo regordetas, pecoso y demasiado tierno para mi gusto, aunque cambio mucho en su actitud. – Dirigiéndose a su amiga. – Verdad Mabel, no paraba de decirte Terrón de azúcar, aunque lo sigue diciendo.

\- Si, lo sé. – Riendo un poco hacia su comentario. – Es incomodo cuando me lo dice. A pesar de haberle dicho que pare con los apodos. – Haciendo un gesto con el dedo levantado. – Pero antes era un egocéntrico y muy vengativo contra mi familia.

\- Nada diferente de la mía, creo que somos quien más molestamos a los Pines. – Dijo entre risas.

\- ¿Pines? – Dijo Pacifica. – La familia de Mabel.

\- Mm… es algo extraño decirlo. Pero creo que nuestras dimensiones son diferentes a las nuestras. – Dijo la chica llevándose la punta de su dedo a su labio para pensar un poco. – Tal vez por eso Will, no quería que supiera de su existencia. Ni mucho menos Bill. – Viendo a las chicas confundidas. – De pura casualidad ¿Qué apellido tiene Gideon en su mundo?

\- Gleeful. – Respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo.

La castaña de ojos cian se sonrojo levemente al escuchar el apellido del chico, mientras se llevaba las manos a las mejillas.

\- ¡Oh! Jeje Así sonaría si estuviéramos juntos. – Riendo nerviosamente de la emoción. – Pero… ya tengo alguien más. – Mordiéndose el pulgar. – ¿Tienen una foto?

\- Pues… - Dijo Mabel sacando su teléfono y mostrando una foto que recién Candy había mandado a su grupo de conversación, donde aparecían ella y él en una supuesta cita. – Él es así.

\- Ah pero si anda con la perra de… - Viendo la expresión de desconcierto de ambas chicas. – Digo anda con la Chiu, ¿Así se apellida ella en su mundo?

\- Sí.

\- Bueno es algo que queda igual, y no puede cambiar. – Dijo Refunfuñando la Gleeful.

\- Entonces Candy y Grenda no son tus amigas. – Pregunto la castaña.

\- Ja esas mujeres no lo son, además es muy raro que mi hermano y yo tengamos alguna amistad con el pueblo de Gravity Falls. No es fácil ganarse nuestra compañía. – Dijo un tanto orgullosa la castaña de ojos cian. – La familia Gleeful siempre fue reservada en la sociedad evitando mezclarnos con gente común y siempre estar rodeados, de gente importante, eso siempre no los inculco en nuestra educación mis padres, hasta el día de su fallecimiento. Cuando Dipper y yo teníamos tan solo 12 años y nuestros tíos abuelos tomaron la custodia de nuestro cuidado.

\- Tus padres fallecieron. – Dijo Pacifica. – Lo siento mucho.

\- No me imagino perder a los míos. – Dijo Mabel. – Sería… muy doloroso.

\- Bueno nadie sabe qué destino nos espera. – Revisando sus uñas. – Pero nuestro tío siempre fue un raro con sus investigaciones de lo sobrenatural y paranormal.

\- Una duda ¿Tus poderes son de nacimiento? – Dijo la rubia viendo la gema sobre su cabeza.

\- Es un amuleto, ya sabes te da poderes y todo eso. Pero… - Dijo la chica en medio de una advertencia. – Digamos que tiene sus consecuencias. – Mostrando la gema. – Si esta piedra llega a dañarse, estaré muy indefensa y tal vez no podría llegar usar mis poderes si estoy mal herida, estaría en peligro. Otra cosa seria que sí llegara a quebrarse, pues diría que adiós alma y adiós vida.

\- Tú alma y esto están ligados.

\- Sí por eso se alteró mi sirviente ayer. – Dije de forma normal, mientras un leve rubor se extendía en mis mejillas. – Sí, ayer tuve muchos problemas con ciertas criaturas.

\- Volviendo al asunto de dimensiones, ¿Cómo es mi hermano? – Dije interesada en la vida de mi otro yo.

\- Nada que ver con ese sweetie pie. – Haciendo referencia al chico. – Tu hermano es demasiado tierno, que se me antoja abrazarlo y estrujarlo.

\- Oye, estás hablando del hermano de ella. – Señalando a Mabel, aunque tenía las mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido con enojo.

\- Calma tus celos. – Dando una mirada divertida mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. – Sé que es tu novio, serian lo más obvio en todas las dimensiones. – Acostándose boca abajo del colchón para colocar sus brazos sobre su rostro. – En cambio mi hermano, como podría decirse es algo sádico, manipulador, serio, egocéntrico en cierto punto orgulloso. Oh sin olvidar que hay una enorme cantidad de zorras que babean por él. Es muy popular entre las chicas.

\- ¿Popular? – Dijo Mabel extrañada.

\- Mi hermano y yo tenemos algo que se llama "tienda de la telepatía", donde realizamos nuestros Shows al pueblo de Gravity Falls, tú sabes turistas y gente extranjera vienen desde muy lejos a vernos. – Recordando la enorme cantidad de Fans y pretendientes que tenían a la espera de finalizar el espectáculo. – De vez en cuando salimos al extranjero, a presentar nuestro show y hacer contratos. Aunque claro si llegan a pasarse de listos, los eliminamos. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – De ahí nuestra fama y fortuna.

\- Entonces si son muy diferentes de ti y tu hermano. – Dirigiéndose a su amiga.

\- Pero actualmente estamos tomando un respiro, y un tiempo para pensar en nuestros asuntos. Y tomar decisiones importantes.

\- ¿Y tu hermano tiene novia? – Lance la pregunta con duda por saber. Mientras jugaba nerviosamente con los dedos.

\- Bueno rubiecita creo que la respuesta es tan clara como el agua. – Dijo levantándose. – Si tú eres novia de su hermano, entonces la otra chica debería ser novia de mi hermano. – Lanzando una leve risita. – Aunque claro la historia de esos dos es bien divertida, solo te diré que se odiaban mutuamente y ambos cayeron rendidos al amor mutuamente. Pero para llegar a eso, tuve que aguantar los constantes celos de mi hermano, su actitud acosadora hacia ella, sin olvidar sus horribles gruñidos salvajes que tenía cada noche, tan solo pensando en esa hippie. – Sintiendo un horrible escalofrío. – Lo bueno que eso dos son pareja, a lo que me ha dicho mi sirviente. Si no le cortare la lengua.

Pacifica quedo sorprendida sin quitar su expresión de asombro al igual que Mabel, mientras veía que la castaña de ojos azules abría la puerta para ver por el pasillo y dirigirse hacia las chicas.

\- ¿Quién sabe hacer té?

.

.

.

Mientras tanto con los hombres...

Estaban en la habitación de armas mientras que Bill se desquitaba toda su furia cortando un muñeco de práctica. Sencillamente un pedazo de carne colgado.

\- Esa mujer es una bruja, por llevarse a Estrella fugaz. – Tomando la espada y produciendo cortes a su supuesto muñeco de práctica.

\- Hermano debes calmar sus impulsos, y deje de decirle bruja a la señorita Gleeful. – Cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

\- Increíble el tío Ford se volvería loco por todo esto. – Dijo el castaño admirando la colección de espadas y dagas que estaban situadas en una pared. – Y tienen un buen filo. – Pasando una hoja de papel sobre la espada.

\- ¡Pino aléjese de ahí!, suficiente tengo con estar soportando esta situación en la que me metieron.

Dipper no le prestó atención al demonio, saco su diario para comenzar a escribir y dibujar cada una de las armas.

\- Este chico es diferente del amo Gleeful. – Dijo Will.

\- Tú también eres igual a Bill. – Dijo el castaño.

\- Un demonio de sueño, sí, ser idéntico a él, no. - Aclaro. – Tengo mis propios motivos.

\- Es un maldito masoquista. – Dijo Bill en tono furioso.

\- Solo es un trato el que tengo con los Gleeful. – Dije de forma seria.

\- De ahí sus poderes – Dije intrigado.

\- No, ellos ya lo tenían cuando llegue. – Mirando su reloj de bolsillo. – La señorita debe comer algo, no puede… - Fue retenido cuando una daga aterrizo a su lado. – Que le dije de arrojarme objetos punzo cortantes.

\- Puede sobrevivir sin tus cuidados. – Enterrando la empuñadura de la espada en el muñeco. – Oh mejor dicho esas atenciones especiales que le dabas hace un rato.

\- No le importa ese asunto. – Mostrando una sonrisa de desprecio al demonio. – Que me dices de ti, tú también le dabas un trato diferente a esa chica.

\- Si pero yo no lo hacía en dimensión ajena. – Levantando una ceja.

\- ¿De qué trato especial hablan? – Dijo Dipper un poco extrañado.

\- ¡De Nada! – Dijeron los dos demonios al mismo tiempo.

Dipper solo se fue a sentarse al ver que esto iba para largo.

.

.

Volviendo con las chicas…

Se encontraban en la cocina tomando una taza de café y encima de la barra de la cocina había un tarro de mermelada y pan.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esto? – Pregunto Pacifica. – ¿Los demonios comen?

\- No – Dijeron ambas castañas al unísono.

\- Entonces…

\- Tengo entendido que Bill no come – Dijo la castaña de mirada avellana. – Pero que puede degustar e ingerir cierta cantidad alimentos sin sentirte lleno. Pero siempre se excusa que no lo necesita.

\- Bueno en mí caso… Will lo necesitaba hace poco, pero parece ser que cuando mi hermano y yo le quitamos los sellos de contención. Volvieron sus poderes inmediatamente. - Dando un mordico al pan con mermelada. – Lo que significa que no lo necesita más, al igual que el dormir.

-Entonces estos alimentos están aquí por ustedes. – Observando a ambas castañas con una sonrisa.

\- Mi hermano y yo llegamos de visita hace dos semanas atrás. – Contesto. – Teníamos un pequeño problema en nuestra dimensión, se salió de control el asunto y pues estos quisieron venganza contra nosotros. – Acomodándose en la silla antes de proseguir a hablar. – Por lo que tuvimos que pedir alojo para ocultarnos un buen rato, por mientras mi hermano buscaba una forma de eliminarlos y aumentar sus poderes sin llegar a lastimar a nuestro sirviente, ya que suele usarlo como escudo. Razón por la que siempre discutimos.

Pacifica abrió su celular para comprobar la hora siendo apenas las 3 de la tarde.

\- Paz, ocurre algo. – Dije preocupada por mi amiga, ya que cuando habíamos llegado a la dimensión de Bill solo era para realizar un recorrido del lugar junto con mi hermano, y después de eso regresar a la cabaña. Para que ellos continuaran con su tiempo de estar juntos. Oh ese era el plan de un principio.

\- No es nada, solo me pregunto si tu hermano no tendrá problemas, estando solo con esos dos.

\- De algo te aseguro que Bill me clavara una daga por habérmelas llevado. En especial a ti – Señalando a su otra yo. – Debes ser la Estrella fugaz de la que tanto habla.

\- Bueno debes decir que ella es su novia. – Dijo Pacifica aclarando la duda de la chica.

La castaña de ojos cian solo se quedó con los ojos abiertos, y una sonrisa en su cara. Articulando la palabra en forma de tartamudeo. - N-no-via.

\- Sí. – Dijo Mabel con expresión seria.

\- Lo sabía, lo tenía tan guardado ese triángulo imbécil. – Alzando un puño victorioso. – Ya sabía que era una humana, pero se negaba a decirnos su nombre a mi hermano y a mí. No sabe la tortura que me dio, y lo difícil que fue hacer una confesión. – Tomando de los hombros a la castaña. – Tienes que decirme como fue, y quien lo dijo primero.

\- De que hablas.

\- Tienes razón no es seguro, mejor cuando estemos solas. – Volteando para todos lados. – Esos dos pueden escucharnos.

\- Eres extraña. – Dijo la rubia.

.

.

.

Dipper se encontraba sentado en un sillón con cara de cansancio viendo discutir a los dos demonios desde hace un buen rato. Diciendo cosas incoherentes que ni entendía el mismo.

\- Te van a colgar de un pedestal cuando se entere. – Dijo Bill.

\- Yo no soy el único que tiene culpa, que me dices de ti. Tienes más culpa que yo.

\- Lo mío es oficial. – Diciendo con orgullo. – Verdad Pino.

\- No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que hablas Dorito. – Dijo Dipper en tono aburrido.

\- Una declaración es oficial, pero decirlo tarde después del crimen.

\- A qué punto quieres llegar. – Comento Bill.

\- Que estamos en el mismo barco. – Dijo Will. – Y deberías mantener la boca cerrada.

\- Solo podías habértela llevado a tu dimensión, que te costaba.

\- Me tentó.

\- ¿Con que?

\- Tenía jarabe en el rostro. – Dije con un leve sonrojo. – Era demasiado tentador. Solo piénsalo un momento si hubiera sido ella. Te habrías controlado.

Bill iba responder con un insulto, pero luego pensó en lo que dijo su hermano, no tardo mucho su imaginación en procesar la imagen de su Estrella fugaz siendo manchada por jarabe y una expresión de inocencia con la que hubiera caído a sus pies. – _Carajo tienes razón, yo hasta la hubiese violado._

\- Oigan necesito volver, a donde esta Pacifica. – Dijo Dipper. – Bill dijiste que nos regresarías a nuestra dimensión. – Gruñendo su estómago. – Y necesito regresar, mínimo necesito comer. Llevo horas aquí solo escuchándolos discutir.

\- Puede esperarse Pino/Joven Pines – Dijeron al mismo tiempo los demonios.

.

.

.

\- Chicas – Dijo Mabel – Es algo tarde y… no deberíamos comer algo. Incluso empiezo a preocuparme por Dipper. Somos gemelos y pues… si yo me siento hambrienta, él debe estarlo.

\- Mm… pues llevamos rato comiendo esto, pero no sustituida la cena. – Dijo Pacifica.

\- ¿La cena? – Dijo Mabel.

\- Son casi las 5 querida. – Dijo la rubia. – Y otra vez me debes una salida al cine con tu hermano. – Levantando una ceja. Recordándole que no era la primera vez que arruinaba las citas de ella y su hermano.

\- Lo siento. – Poniendo una sonrisa inocente.

\- Descuida mujer tendrás a su hermano para ti solita todo el día.

\- ¿Eh todo el día? – Poniéndose roja. – ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Ella se quedara conmigo – Abrazando a su otra parte. – Tendremos nuestra noche de chicas.

\- P-pero Bill lo sabe. – Dije un poco nerviosa por la propuesta.

\- A quién le importa, él es feliz si te quedas. Confía en mí – Levantando el pulgar. – Si te hace algo yo te protejo.

\- Suenas muy confiada. – Mostrando una expresión de preocupación.

Mabel salió de su abrazo, se sentía muy incómoda en esta situación, no sabía cómo rechazarla buscaba la mirada de su amiga la rubia. Pero ella no comprendía su mensaje. Por lo que se rindió y se resignó aceptar su propuesta de una noche de chicas.

\- Bien ya que se van a quedar, no sería mejor entonces preparar la cena.

\- No se cocinar y es trabajo de Will. – Después de decir esto sentí como la mirada de ambas chicas me veían de forma rara.

.

.

\- Bill necesito saber de Pacifica y mi hermana. – Gruñendo su estómago. – Y mi hermana debe tener hambre, si yo lo estoy ella lo está.

Bill quien seguía discutiendo con su hermano le dirigió una mirada afilada al chico de Pines. En un punto tenía razón, se los había llevado a su dimensión con la condición de regresarlos inmediatamente. Pero se presentó esta situación, y sus planes dieron un giro drástico que termino con una chica confundida y molesta y la discusión con su hermano.

\- Creo que deberíamos arreglar nuestras diferencias en otro momento. – Dijo Will.

\- Solo te escapas del asunto.

\- La señorita Gleeful debe estar hambrienta cuando llegue la hora de la cena. – Dije excusándome.

\- Ya lo dije voy a quemar esa cocina y destruirla.

\- ¡Dejen de discutir! – Dijo Dipper. – Bill puede que esa chica no sea clon de Mabel, y el hecho de que ella los haya encontrado en esa situación, le hace pensar que le fuiste infiel.

\- Yo infiel, dices más mierda que palabras coherentes Pino. – Cruzando los brazos y volteando el rostro enfurecido.

\- Entonces por que estas evitando ver a mi hermana.

\- No la estoy evitando.

\- La está evitando. – Dijo Will a Dipper.

\- La está evitando. – Contesto el castaño.

.

.

.

\- Okey, no es tan difícil. – Dijo Mabel. Colocándose en la parte de atrás de su otra yo para colocarle un mandil rosado que estaba colgado. – _De quien será esta bonito. –_ Murmuro bajo.

\- Vaya tienen una variedad de ingredientes. – Dijo la rubia revisando un refrigerador. – Estos son extranjeros, incluso esto es un poco caro. – Recordando que su familia siempre compraba cosas finas y extravagantes. – Es seguro utilizarlos.

\- Descuida Will siempre hace las compras, la verdad este es su terreno. – Tomando un cuchillo afilado y alzándolo con su magia. – Dudo que Bill utilice este lugar o que me dices tú, veo que llevas más tiempo con él. – Dirigiéndose a su otra parte.

\- Pues… - Pensó un poco en el recuerdo del sándwich de disculpas que intento hacer el demonio de sueño, cuando se habían peleado. Pero que no le había salido con buen sabor. Oh aquella vez que trato de cortar una zanahoria y se rebano los dedos. – No, no creo que cocine.

Pacifica saco una olla y un saco pequeño de arroz, para colocarlas en el mostrador de la cocina.

\- ¿Hacemos curry? – Dijo la rubia.

\- No te quieres arriesgar. – Viendo los ingredientes.

\- Solo no sé qué tanto podemos usar esta cocina. – Entregándole las papas y zanahorias a las dos chicas.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto? – Viendo la papa en su mano.

\- Solo lávala y pélala, y si puedes cortarla estaría bien. – Tomando el saco de arroz para medir y lavar.

La chica Gleeful solo observaba extrañada lo que hacían, jamás en su vida había aprendido a cocinar, a excepción de cocinar un plato de ramen colocando agua caliente y esperando 3 minutos. Volteo a ver como la otra Mabel lavaba la zanahoria y la pelaba con la mayor facilidad del mundo, para después cortarla. En su cabeza le venía la frase "Muy diferentes en personalidad".

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No, nada. – Sintiendo mis mejillas sonrosarse de la vergüenza. Empecé a imitarla haciéndolo con cuidado. Pero mis movimientos eran torpes y solo conseguía pelar saliéndome de la zona. – ¿Está bien así? – Mostrando la papa con bordes más pelados que otros y casi incompleta al llevarse todo.

\- Pero si se hizo pequeña. – Tomando una papa para ponérselo a la vista. – Mira – Le hice una seña para que me siguiera. Viendo como seguía mis movimientos. Por un momento pensé que estaba parada frente a un espejo.

\- Espera, creo que ya lo consigo. – Logrando pelarla papa. – Oh salió perfecta. – Mostrando su obra. – Dame otra, otra. – Extendiendo su mano.

Pacifica veía a las dos chicas llevarse bien después de esto, por lo que sus preocupaciones dejaron de atormentarla. – Bien pero las quiero cortadas, pero no muy chicas Mabel Pines. No queremos que ocurra lo mismo como la última vez.

\- Tener un curry miniatura fue lo mejor. Dipper se lo comió.

\- Sí pero se perdieron en la salsa.

\- Bueno tienes razón. – Dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

\- Supongo que aprender algo nuevo no está mal. – Dijo la castaña.

\- ¡Hey! Podrías sorprender a tu hermano. – Animando a la chica a que continuara.

\- Podría… - Tratando de aguantar una sonrisa. – Pero no, él no debe saber nada de esto.

\- _O tal vez a tu sirviente_. – Hablando cerca de ella, para después lanzar un guiño.

\- ¿Qué él? – Sintiendo como mi ritmo cardiaco aumentaba. – Yo no le prepararía nada… bueno si yo quisiera.

.

.

.

Entre los pasillo venían caminando en busca de las chicas, por insistencia de Dipper. Aunque Bill no estaba seguro si de encontrarse con la castaña, aquella escena de la mañana no le había dado tiempo para explicarle a la adolescente.

\- ¿Por qué este castillo tiene demasiadas habitaciones? – Dijo Dipper.

\- Es mi hogar y no te quejes Pino.

\- Aparte de que su dimensión conecta a otros mundos, joven Pines. – Dijo Will.

\- Deja de decirle joven Pines, no ves que es un plebeyo no nacido en cuna de oro.

\- ¡Hey que quisiste decir estúpido nacho flotante! – Proteste furioso. – Te recuerdo que si me insultas a mí, insultas a Mabel.

\- Estrella fugaz es diferente, nació primero que tú por lo que le dieron un buen trato. En cambio a ti debieron ponerte en un cesto. – Burlándose del chico.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que Mabel fue primero?

\- Yo lo sé todo, Pino. – Haciendo un gesto en su ojo.

\- Sí le sirve de consuelo, el amo Gleeful nació primero que su hermana y en cuna fina. – Comento Will.

\- ¡Ahggg! No me importa quien nació primero, solo quiero encontrar a mi hermana y su amiga e irnos a casa. – Volteando a ver a Bill. – Así que deja de estar evitando a mi hermana.

\- Les he dicho que no estoy evitando a Estrella fugaz. En realidad quería hablar con ella. – Dije molesto.

\- ¿Qué es ese olor? – Pregunto Will.

\- Viene de adentro. – Dijo Dipper, siguiendo el aroma.

Se acercaron a una puerta para abrirla y encontrar a las tres chicas preparando la cena de forma animada.

\- Aquí estaban. – Dijo Dipper. – Bueno Bill regrésanos a nuestra dimensión. – Volvió a llamarlo. – Bill… ¿Bill? ¿Will?

Bill se quedó parado a ver a la chica Pines con un delantal blanco con volantes, quien lo miraba con el rostro inocente pero sin cambiar ese semblante de ceño fruncido, cuando lo vio entrar. Pero a él no le importaba si ella estuviera molesta con él, ella se veía jodidamente adorable tratando de ser ruda con él. En cambio Will no apartaba la vista de su dueña quien portaba su delantal rosado, ese que le obligaban a usar para burlarse de él; ahora se convertiría en su favorito. Sin olvidar que esa mujer se veía condenadamente atractiva a su vista. Conclusión ambos demonios levantaron sus pulgares mientras sangraban por la nariz.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Asustándose el castaño al ver a esos dos desangrarse. – Están sangrando, eso es asqueroso.

\- Par de pervertidos – Bufo la rubia mientras se acercaba a su novio. – Nos quedaremos a cenar, debes tener hambre, ve ayudar a tu hermana.

Dipper volteo a ver a la rubia quien le daba una sonrisa tierna mientras le daba la orden, pero no pudo reprimir un sonrojo furioso en su rostro al verla también con delantal. Por lo que asintió para alejarse de ella, pero muy discretamente se limpiaba la nariz, de cualquier rastro de sangre.

\- "Maldición se ve hermosa" – Pensó para sí mismo Dipper

.

.

.

Continuara…

No hay nada que decir, solo diré que pronto colocare la continuación.


	30. Chapter 29

¡Hola todos! Sorry me ausente unos días sin subir nada, estado medio ocupada por aquí y por allá. Demasiados viajes y ni como subir los capítulos, pero no desesperen. Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" ¡Mabel y la otra Mabel tienen hablan de sus sentimientos hacia sus respectivos demonios!

 **Nota:** Habrá momentos en _cursiva_ indicando acciones de los mismos personajes. Y otros – _cursiva –_ cuando este murmurando o susurrando en voz baja.

 **Nota2:** Curiosamente no sé si les conté que volví a reactivar la cuenta de Wattpad, y veo que mi fic que parecía perdido, no esta tan perdido ;-; soy feliz porque sigue vivo, entre tantas historias de Mabill y otras que no son Mabill pero igual están ahí XD y tengo agradecimiento también para los comentarios de ahí y seguidores ¡Woaah! ahora sin más llego la sección preguntas, respuestas y agradecimiento; **Sra. Meow** me hiciste escupir el café de la risa cuando leí tu comentario, la neta yo y una amiga no paramos de reírnos, y si ya casi se agarraban. Gracias por comentar y seguir la historia; **Elbani** no, no la tolera por decirle Billy a su propio Bill. Pero trataremos de que este capítulo se vaya los malentendidos. Eso espero; **Cindy** gracias por tu comentario y seguir mi historia y que bueno que te guste el dorito sexy. Lamento la tardanza con la historia. Es un poco difícil subir los capítulos ;-; pero no la estoy abandonando.

Ahora agradezco a estos chicos por seguirme en Wattpad y dejarme sus comentarios, enserio me alegran aunque sigo confundiéndome con el sistema de ese lugar XD para subir los capítulos.

 **muertita (** Gracias por seguir mi historia)

 **Cherryredthefall17 (** Gracias por tu comentario, descuida no lo ando abandonando y respecto a esas escenas bueno a su debido momento XD)

 **CasandraValentinaPer**

 **MabelStarPines**

 **SuperSabrichitason (** Chica adoro tu fanfic de Gangster solo para decirte que tienes una seguidora y un pedacito de mi kokoro ;w;)

 **SraPlumaDeMilColores** (Y Sra. Pluma de mil colores soy tan feliz con tus comentarios constructivos y divertidos. Me ayudan mucho en darme cuenta en mi fanfic)

 **BlackStarMen (** La neta me hicieron reir un chingo tus comentarios, pero gracias por seguir mi historia)

 **Ellie_Videojuego (** Gracias por comentar y votar)

Rating: M

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella fugaz y Bill Cipher. Pacifica Noroeste/Llama y Dipper Pines. Mabel Gleeful/Pentagrama y Will Cipher.

 _ **Advertencia: Capítulo sin censura (18+)**_

 _¿Otra vez romance? Que es esto 50 sombras de Gray o After; Momento sexy, algo le pasa este Dorito sádico de un solo ojo, Mabel ¿Qué jodidos hiciste otra vez?, Estoy segura que vendrán por el triángulo pervertido de eso estoy muy segura. Me estoy ganando mi casa en el infierno por escribir esto y de seguro mi vecino está reservado. Demasiadas etiquetas otra vez XD_

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Veintinueve: Tú y yo y los otros dos (Parte 2)**

.

.

.

\- Parecen muy distraídos. – Tomando un bocado de su plato viendo la extraña escena la rubia.

\- Ni que lo digas. – Comiendo de su plato.

La castaña de ojos avellana aún seguía ignorando al demonio de sueño mientras comía, evitando a toda costa su mirada. Aun se encontraba molesta con él y un poco resentida. En cambio Bill solo escarbaba en su plato apilando el alimento en una esquina de su plato. Mientras que la otra castaña de ojos cian solo lanzaba miradas a su sirviente, quien este aun no podía creer que su dueña había ayudado en la cocina, pero comía su plato gustosamente.

\- Entonces… nos llevaran de regreso. – Dijo la rubia rompiendo el silencio. – Aun debo regresar a casa. Cierto Dipper.

\- Creo que eso sería lo correcto. – Menciono Dipper. Siguiendo la corriente a la rubia. – Mabel hay que regresar oh el tío Stan estará preocupado.

\- Tienes razón… - Sintió una mano tomar la suya notando que era la misma castaña de ojos cian.

\- Pero me lo prometiste, me prometiste quedarte conmigo esta noche. – Haciendo un leve mohín.

\- Es que yo… - Volteando nerviosamente a pedir ayuda a Pacifica y a Dipper.

\- Conoces al tío Stan. – Recalco su hermano. – Aparte… - Volteando a ver a Bill. – Me da pendiente que te quedes aquí con este sujeto, siento que hará algo malo.

Bill lanzo una mirada asesina al chico por su comentario.

\- No le tocare un cabello. – Golpeando un puño en la mesa. – Estrella fugaz estará bien, si quiere quedarse o no, es su decisión. – Mencione molesto.

Todos dirigieron su mirada al demonio rubio mientras refunfuñaba molesto en su asiento, pero lo que más le importaba Bill, era aclarar el asunto con la chica Pines.

\- Dipper – Llamo a su hermano para después lanzar un suspiro, y llevarse la mano a la nuca de forma inocente. – Podías decirle al tío Stan y al tío Ford que me quedare por esta noche.

\- Sí – Dijo Feliz la Gleeful atrapando a la castaña en un abrazo.

\- A ellos no les agradara esto. – Dijo su hermano mientras se cruzaba de brazos. – Por esta vez te cubriré. – Volteando a ver a Bill. – No hagas nada malo con ella.

\- Oh… enserio no lo podemos llevar Will – Dijo la Gleeful.

\- ¡QUE NO! – Dijo Pacifica y Bill al mismo tiempo.

Bill se levantó de la mesa para invocar su bastón y abrir un portal en forma vertical, donde conducía afuera de la cabaña del misterio. Dipper y Pacifica se adentraron y con eso se cerró el portal detrás de ellos. Cuando volteo Bill hacia a las otras tres personas, vio a la castaña mirarlo de forma intrigada.

\- ¿Por qué no utilizaste la puerta? – Mostrando la llave.

Mabel Gleeful y Will se quedaron con una mirada abierta al ver que la chica poseía una llave dimensional en la mano. A lo que el rubio solo respondió carraspeando su voz antes de contestar.

\- No es necesario Estrella fugaz. – Aclaro el demonio rubio. – Ese es otro asunto en el cual Pino y Llama no deben saber.

\- Pero Pacifica lo sabe.

\- Llama ha sido muy buena para guardar secretos. – Dijo Bill.

La otra Mabel se acercó a Will para hablarle en voz baja.

\- _¿Por qué tiene uno de los artículos prohibidos? – Pregunto la castaña de ojos cian. – Eso no enojaría al bebe tiempo._

 _\- Sra. Gleeful debo informarle que el bebe tiempo fue destruido por Bill –_ Dijo Will.

 _\- Enserio._

 _\- Incluso se considera el criminal más peligroso._

 _\- Él pero dijiste que solo había creado un Armagedón – Señalando al rubio._

 _\- Un Raromagedón y no solo eso, creo un caos en las líneas temporales de tiempo, en realidad señorita usted no debería estar…_

 _-_ Hacen mucho murmullo ustedes dos – Dijo Bill con el ceño fruncido.

Will se sobresaltó un poco al ver a su hermano frente a ellos. Pero Mabel Gleeful seguía mirándolo de forma seria.

\- Ella tiene una llave.

\- Es un trato que tengo con ella. – Mirándose las uñas de su mano. – Y es suya.

\- ¿Vas a presentarla? Ya que no está su hermano. – Levantando una ceja y colocando una sonrisa ladeada.

Bill solo mostro una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes, antes de colocarse detrás de la castaña y colocar sus manos en sus hombros.

\- Mabel Pines, mi novia y próximamente mi prometida, y señora Cipher. La chica que reinara a mi lado, si es que llego a crear otro Raromagedón. Aunque dudo que me deje hacerlo, por lo que el momento seria gobernar estas dos dimensiones a su lado. – Diciendo con una fluidez en su voz y con una confianza en sus palabras.

Will y Mabel Gleeful solo se quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras que la castaña tenía el rostro rojo como el de un tomate, mientras intentaba cubrirse el rostro con su suéter por lo que había escuchado.

\- Sabes que estas retando a Axolotl – Dijo Mabel G.

\- Lo tengo presente.

\- Disculpen mi ignorancia ¿Quién es Axolotl? – Pregunte teniendo la atención del demonio de cabellera azul.

\- Podríamos decir que es similar a un dios ancestral para los demonios, y un poderoso ser con un domino extra dimensional. Incluso su fuerza supera al bebe tiempo, entre otros demonios de mayor rango. – Dijo Will.

\- Le estas dando mucho honoríficos. – Dijo Bill.

\- Tú sabes que no lo puedes retar después de la enorme deuda, que tienes por sacarte de tu prisión de piedra. – Indico Will a su hermano.

\- Lo tienes muy hablador, vuelve a ponerle esos grilletes. – Dirigiéndose a la castaña en forma de broma.

\- Un momento que no te había liberado por accidente. – Hablo Mabel P.

\- También eso fue querida, si no hubieses tropezado esa noche con la estatua. Seguiría encerrado. – Poniendo una sonrisa divertida. – Y tal vez no se hubiera concretado nuestro encuentro y acuerdo, y ni hubiéramos llegado a este tipo de relación. Y posiblemente hubiera pedido una venganza contra su familia. – Llevándose un dedo a los labios para pensarlo un poco. - Incluso te hubiera secuestrado y colocado en una burbuja, y posiblemente te hubiera obligado a muchas cosas.

\- ¡BILL! – Dijo Mabel furiosa.

\- ¿Qué? solo te digo lo que hubiera sucedido. – Dijo de forma inocente el rubio.- Un futuro alterno.

La chica Gleeful estiro sus brazos en su silla, levantándose para tomar del brazo a Mabel para atraerla hacia ella.

\- Bueno caballeros – Abrazando de los hombros a la castaña. – Yo y mi otra yo, iremos a tomar un baño. Así que no se atrevan a espiarnos o les ira muy mal. – Invocando sus dagas. – Quedo claro.

\- Puedo hablar primero con Estrella fugaz. – Dijo Bill.

\- No. – Dijo la Gleeful. – Por hoy es mi prisionera.

Con esto dicho se fue de la habitación junto con la chica, dejando solos a los dos demonios de sueño. Bill cayó rendido en la silla mientras bufaba de cansancio y reclinaba su asiento con molestia. Al igual que Will que lo imito. Ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo y asintieron levemente.

\- Tú no dices nada y yo no digo nada, si estamos de acuerdo. – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa grande.

\- Como en los viejos tiempos. – Dijo en tono profundo, quitándose el parche y mostrando su mirada, con sus ojos brillando de un azul Prusia oscuro y la pupila afilada como la de un felino con destellos verde agua.

\- Como en los viejos tiempos hermano. – Respondió Bill mostrando su mirada dorada con el ámbar brilloso igual de afilada como la de Will. – Ellas tomaran su tiempo.

.

.

Mientras tanto con las dos Mabel.

Se encontraban dentro de un baño elegante color mármol blanco con accesorios dorados. Mabel se quedó admirando el lugar tan sofisticado; hasta que unas manos se posaron en el borde su suéter para después subirlo quitándoselo de un tirón. Por instinto la castaña se llevó sus manos cubriendo su pecho.

\- Increíble tienes más que yo. – Observando su pecho. – Este suéter sí que es un salvavidas.

\- Oye tú no debes quitarle la ropa a una chica de esa manera. – Dije de forma alterada, ante de posar mi mirada en su ropa interior. – Es demasiado bonito.

\- Oh esto lo compre en París – Mostrando una media sonrisa. – Un diseño muy bonito.

\- Vamos a bañarnos juntas

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero yo nunca… - sintiendo mis mejillas rojas.

\- Descuida yo no te hare daño. Tienes mi palabra.

\- Lo dices muy confiada – Haciendo un leve puchero con sus mejillas.

\- Hasta te ves adorable – Jalando sus cachetes. – Jamás pensé verme adorable.

Una vez retirada las prendas ingresaron en la tina honda, sintiendo el agua caliente sobre su piel. Amabas suspiraron de la agradable sensación del agua calmando sus músculos y relajándolas.

\- Pues somos muy idénticas – Dijo la castaña de ojos cian. – Tenemos el cabello largo y marrón. Excepto por los ojos, eso es lo único que fallo.

\- Tus ojos así los tienen tus padres.

\- Mm… sí y no. – Cambiando su expresión a una seria. – En mi familia se heredan y se forma un contrato con Axolotl. – Mostrando una leve sonrisa. – Créeme yo no quise esto. Fui la única que se opuso, pero mi hermano insistió.

\- Dipper…

\- Dipper Gleeful. – Respondió fríamente. – Él y mi tío Ford insistieron tanto en que nosotros tuviéramos nuestros poderes, diciendo que juntos seriamos invencibles.

Mabel miro la gema que estaba encima de la mesa, brillando de forma calmada. – Pensé que ese sujeto les había dado…

\- ¿Quién? ¿Will? Pff… - Haciendo un gesto burlón con su mano. – Él día que lo conocí, llegaba de un entrenamiento con mi tío Ford y mi hermano. – Diciendo amargamente. – Se habían burlado de mí ese día haciéndomelo imposible. Recuerdo haber llegado a casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto, llorando. – Repitiendo la palabra con melancolía. – Una llorona, era una patética niña llorona, que apenas sabía uno o dos trucos. – Llevando sus rodillas a su pecho y recargando su cabeza entre ellas. – Hasta que llego mi reemplazo, un demonio de sueño que creyó que invadiendo la mansión tendría a la mano los diarios y el control del mundo.

\- Ya me imagino. – Recordando cuando Bill la engaño con lo de la fisura y creo el apocalipsis.

\- Sabes él nunca pensó ser derrotado por dos gemelos, ni mucho menos pensó que se convertiría en su esclavo. – Soltando una risita. – Oh tendrías que haberlo visto la primera vez, es tan gracioso. No sabía lo que era una escoba y recogedor, ni mucho menos cocinar. Tuvo que aprender mucho del señor látigo en el sótano disciplinario.

\- ¿Sótano disciplinario? – Pregunte con una mirada de horror.

\- Así lo nombro mi hermano. – Empezando a lavar mí cabello. - Un lugar donde el recibía sus castigos sin que yo lo viera. En ese momento no aguantaba verlo sufrir, muchas veces interferí diciendo que yo lo haría. Pero… - Por un momento recordó la mirada furiosa y llena de ira de su sirviente y los insultos que le lanzaba. – Bueno eran tiempos en que no nos llevamos bien.

Mabel hundió la mitad de su rostro antes de volver a preguntar con timidez lo siguiente. - ¿Cuándo…conociste a Bill?

\- Pues… - Enjuagándose su cabello. – La primera vez fue un accidente, mi hermano y yo éramos muy curiosos en resolver misterios. Y Will desaparecía en ocasiones y un día lo seguimos. Y de un instante a otro terminamos en el castillo de Fearamid, era muy oscuro y lúgubre. Un triángulo de un color amarillo brilloso riendo como loco se nos acercó, y nos sujetó del cuello mientras decía "Pino y Estrella fugaz" – Sintiendo un escalofrió tras recordar al demonio y su voz tétrica. – Estaba muy molesto, creo que si no hubiera estado Will, no hubiera hecho picadillo en ese mismo momento.

\- Entonces lo conocieron cuando fue el Raromagedón – Haciendo alusión a su ultimo recuerdo de haberlo visto furioso.

\- No, no lo creo. Todavía no lo hacía. – Aclarando la situación de esa vez. – Más bien estaba molesto por arruinar sus planes de conseguir una contraseña, de alguna caja fuerte.

\- Oh ya recuerdo, esa vez invadió la mente de tío Stan.

\- Ese viejo avaro.

\- Sí, puede ser algo tacaño y amante de los negocios. Pero tiene un agradable corazón hacia nosotros. – Respondiendo con gesto amable. – Incluso se preocupa mucho por nosotros.

\- Bueno es algo igual a mi tío. – Con concordando con ella.

\- Entonces así conocieron a Bill.

\- Creo que solamente lo visitamos tres veces, la última vez estaba loco. Incluso hizo una mini fiesta de celebración privada con Will. – Recordando que esos dos habían bebido más de la cuenta, y cuando se creó el pequeño incidente entre ellos. – Creo que estaba bien borracho para contarnos sus planes a mí y mi hermano. No paraba de confundirme contigo. Debiste ser un humano interesante para él.

\- No sabrás los problemas que pase al principio, cuando lo conocimos era nuestro enemigo, incluso engaño a Dipper tratando de ayudarlo con averiguar el código. Pero termino posesionando su cuerpo y arruinando mi obra de teatro, que hice especialmente para un chico lindo. – Diciendo furiosa al recordad que todo su trabajo de una semana se había ido por la borda. – Y no conforme me robo mi segundo beso en el cuerpo de mi hermano. ¡Mi hermano! puedes creerlo. – Bramo furiosa. – Luego regreso y me engaño nuevamente en el cuerpo de Blendin Blandin, ofreciéndome un verano que nunca terminara. A cambio de una estúpida fisura que se encontraba en la mochila de Dipper. Y todavía no conforme me encerró en una burbuja y creo su raro apocalipsis del fin del mundo. – Golpeo el agua con sus puños.

\- Calmada – Haciendo un ademan en detener su enojo. – Bueno Bill hizo muchas cosas sin pensar. Quiero pensar eso.

\- Tuve horribles pesadillas que pensaba que eran reales, todas de su horrible Raromagedón, donde el ganaba y hacia cualquier clase de tortura a su antojo. Ya no sabía distinguir entre el sueño y la realidad. – Dando una mirada insegura a su contra parte. – Sabes lo horrible que es permanecer en insomnio y pedirle a tu hermano que se quede a lado de tu cama velando por ti, no dejarlo ir porque es el único que vivió esa pesadilla contigo. Y estar celosa de su novia y tío abuelo por querer apartarlo de tu lado.

\- Debió ser difícil para ti. – Dijo la castaña levantándose de la tina para tomar una toalla y enrollarla en su cuerpo. – Dime aun tienes ese sentimiento.

Mabel asintió levemente bajando la mirada llena de tristeza.

\- Sabes es difícil no olvidar ese sentimiento de odio. – Acercándose al espejo. – Yo también llegue odiar a Will y a esa rubia oxigenada de Pacifica.

Mabel salió de la bañera para colocarse la toalla y acercarse hacia donde estaba ella. – Y tú también tienes ese sentimiento.

\- Sí – Contestando sinceramente. – Incluso sigo confundida, amarlo es complicado. Creo que lo que hicimos fue un gran pecado. Pero no me arrepiento.

\- ¿Un pecado?

\- Creo que no sabes mucho de Axolotl. – Mostrando una sonrisa, tomando su gema. – Vamos debemos cambiarnos y te contare más de él.

.

.

Mientras tanto con Pacifica y Dipper. Se encontraban caminando por el parque para llegar a la residencia Noroeste.

\- Bueno estoy un poco más tranquila, al conocer un poco más la dimensión de ese monstruo triangular. – Dijo la rubia tomando de la mano al castaño. – Aunque me sorprendió mucho encontrar una chica que se pareciera a tu hermana.

\- A mí también, no sabía que había más dimensiones. – Rascándose la nuca.

\- Te quedaste con ganas de ver a tu otra parte. – Dije en tono juguetón. – Me pregunto cómo habrá sido el otro Dipper. Dijo Mabel Gleeful que era muy serio, atractivo y popular con las chicas.

\- Oye, yo estoy aquí todavía. – Poniéndose celoso. – Soy muy serio y… también puedo ser atractivo.

\- Claro puedes serlo… Dippy Dip – Picando su nariz de forma tierna.

\- Ya que estamos con eso, entonces la Pacifica que me comento Will es muy… aventurera y sumamente sexy. – Asintiendo con la cabeza. – Hubiera sido bueno conocerla.

\- De pura casualidad no me estas describiendo de más. – Tomando su gorra para ponérsela. – Te falto valiente querido.

\- Eres buena en esto. – Soltando un pequeña risa, para tomarla entre sus brazos y soltar una pequeña vuelta. – Okey suficiente aventura para ti por un día, aunque tenemos un poco más de tiempo antes de que lleguemos. – Besando su mejilla.

\- ¿Qué sugieres Dip? – Pasando sus manos al cuello, para rozar sus labios.

\- Que nos perdamos entre los arboles un momento, y enseñarte lo que es ser atractivo. – Diciendo con voz ronca.

\- Me agrada esa idea.

.

.

\- Es demasiado hermosa está pijama. – Dando volteretas para ver cómo se elevaba la falda lila, era un blusón con un moño adornando en la parte del tórax, con las siglas bordadas en plata de "M.G." en la parte izquierda. – Y es muy cómoda.

Mabel Gleeful solo la veía con las mejillas sonrosadas al verla tan mona, su otro yo pero por otra parte moría de celos. "¿Por qué? Si somos la misma persona, tiene más que yo" pensando esto para sí misma al notar que el busto de la chica Pines tenía más. – Se te ve bien. – Tan poco la había alagar tanto.

\- El tuyo también es muy bonito. – Viendo el blusón verde agua con encaje en negro.

\- Eso es porque me quedan perfectamente en mí. - Mostrando una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

Se sentó en la cama cruzando las piernas, mientras con la mano la invitaba a que viniera a donde se encontraba.

\- Te vas a quedar ahí.

\- Pensé que dormiría en otra habitación.

\- Pff… - Soltó una leve carcajada. – Sí que eres inocente, y no mides la situación. – Dirigiéndole una mirada cian a la castaña. – Si te dejo ahí afuera en otra habitación, Bill vendrá corriendo en un segundo y no nada más será él.

\- Entonces me quedo aquí. – Sentándose en la cama.

Un pequeño incomodo silencio se formó entre las dos chicas, hasta que Mabel se dirigió a la Gleeful para por fin soltar su pregunta.

\- Mencionaste a Axolotl… ¿Qué es él? – Pregunte con nervios.

\- Tal como te dijo Will, algo similar como los demonios. Un ser que ofrece y quita, según lo que hayas pedido.

\- Bill tiene algo con él.

\- Sí, no se mucho de su asunto. Pero tengo entendido que hizo un pago enorme por su liberación. – Tomando un cepillo para cepillarse el pelo. – Desconozco también el pago.

\- Y Will… digo ¿tu sirviente?

\- Por el momento nada. – Diciendo sin importancia. – Aunque como podría decirte, estaremos en problemas cuando regresemos a nuestra dimensión.

\- ¿Por qué razón?

\- Bueno creo que tú y yo no somos tan inocentes. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Te hago una trenza.

Mabel se acomodó para que tuviera acceso a su pelo sintiendo cepillarlo con un poco de fuerza para eliminar los nudos y alisarlo.

\- Dime tú te declaraste a Bill o él lo hizo.

\- ¡Eh!... bueno yo, podría… decirse que fue mutuo. Pero más bien él fue. – Sintiendo como mis mejillas se ponían rojas al recordar su declaración.

\- Entonces ya llevan un gran tiempo juntos. – Diciendo contenta. – Dime y él fue el primero.

\- Por dios… bueno si, pero porque preguntas eso. – Bramo de la vergüenza.

\- Es que yo… - Dije con tristeza. – Estoy enamorada de Will, incluso yo fui quien lo dijo. Aparte lo hicimos.

\- Espera no tenías que decirlo, si no quieres. – Por un momento sentí un alivio al saber que ella no tenía una relación, más sentimental con Bill.

\- Mabel… ¿Tu familia acepto a Bill?

\- Bueno debo decirte que al principio, no tuvimos una buena relación, hubo muchos problemas y situaciones en las cuales tuve discusiones con mis tíos, hermano e incluso con el estúpido Dorito. – Dije en tono calmado viendo de reojo a mí contra parte. – Pero digamos que apenas presente a Bill como mi novio hace unas dos semanas atrás. No lo tomaron bien mis tíos al principio, pero mis amigos sí.

La castaña termino de hacer la trenza uniéndolo con un listón antes de caer de espaldas a la cama, y suspirar de forma cansada. – Yo no sé qué hare, llegando a nuestra dimensión. – Poniendo una mirada de melancolía. – Temo que sea igual, como si pretendiéramos que nada sucedió.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso suceda?

\- En la familia Gleeful está prohibido mezclarnos con gente común o incluso servidumbre, debe ser gente del mismo nivel incluso poderosa en riquezas. - Volteando a ver a Mabel. – Envidio a la Pacifica de tu dimensión, envidio a mi hermano y a la rubia hippie oxigenada, que acaba declarar abiertamente su relación dejando de lado su posición. – Dirigiendo su mirada al techo. – Mis tíos serán los primeros en oponerse seguido de mi hermano, lo torturaran incluso lo mantendrán alejado de mí. así que tengo dos opciones; Dejo ir a Will o pretender que nada sucedió.

\- No estas siendo justa con él. – Tomando sus rodillas para atraerlas a su pecho. – Yo pelearía por nuestra relación. – Diciendo con una sonrisa. – Nunca sabrás si no lo intentas.

\- Tienes razón. – Dedicándole una media sonrisa. – Sabes es extraño hablar conmigo misma.

\- E igual lo digo yo.

Ambas chicas se soltaron riendo ante su comentario.

\- Oye, quieres hacer una misión conmigo. – Sugirió la castaña de ojos azules.

\- ¿Una misión?

\- Pero ahí que estar muy calladas. – Dijo la Gleeful, levantándose de la cama y abriendo la puerta de la habitación. – Recuerda no hay que hacer ruido, o si no estamos muertas.

\- De acuerdo.

.

.

Mientras tanto Bill y Will regresaban de un portal con las ropas cubiertas de manchas carmesí frescas, y sus cuerpos sudados. El rubio silbaba felizmente jugando en la palma de su mano un manojo de dientes de dudosa procedencia; en cambio el peli azul llevaba levitando en su mano órganos oculares de diferente color de iris. Caminando por los extensos pasillos para llegar a la habitación donde anteriormente estaban reunidos. Tomando un frasco deposito los dientes y en otro los ojos.

\- Eso fue extremadamente liberador, ya extrañaba los gritos de agonía. – Dijo Bill, chasqueando los dedos para hacer aparecer una toalla y limpiarse. – Hacer tratos y después engañarlos fácilmente.

\- Es divertido ver sus expresiones, no hay límites para el dolor. –Dijo Will admirando los glóbulos oculares.

\- No tienes limites hermano, admítelo disfrutas torturarlos.

\- Solo tengo curiosidad por lo que harán, una vez que se le haya arrebatado lo que era suyo.

\- Will, se mueren por desangramiento o simplemente los dejas ciegos. – Dije sentándome en uno de los sillones. – Estoy completamente sucio. Necesito un baño.

\- Ellas ya deben estar dormidas.

\- Lo que pasa es que quieres tener a la mocosa Gleeful tallándote la espalda. – Levantando una ceja y mostrando una mirada picara.

\- ¡Claro que no! – Dije un poco exaltado.

\- Hasta te pusiste rojo hermanito, que tanto abras pensado. – Mostrando una sonrisa cínica. – Descuida si estuviera Estrella fugaz aquí, yo si me la hubiera llevado.

\- Yo lo decía, porque es la hora en que ella duerme. –Sacando su reloj de bolsillo.

\- Uh hasta me saliste acosador, ¿Qué tantos horarios has de saber de esa chica? De casualidad también te sabes el horario de actividades de Pino. – Dije en tono de broma.

\- El amo Gleeful fue más reservado.

\- Acosador – Soltó la palabra Bill molestando a su hermano.

\- Es parte de ser un sirviente de la casa Gleeful.

\- Y sigues siendo un acosador y sobreprotector con la chica. – Dando una mirada afilada a su hermano. – Oh me dirás que limitaste el número de pretendientes de la dama, y que todas sus citas fallaron por una casualidad del destino, no se tal vez exceso de halagos o por pasarse de listos con ellas. Dime hermanito a cuantos chicos poseíste mientras que ella tenía sus citas.

\- No sé de qué hablas. – Dijo Will devolviéndole la mirada. – Pero yo no soy el único, tú también lo fuiste antes de que esa chica y tú tuvieran algo. A cuantos muchachos llevaste al hospital de humanos o les causaste la vida miserable.

\- Está bien, está bien. Estamos a mano. – Dijo rindiéndose.

Ambos se vieron la apariencia y después sus supuestos trofeos, asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Hay que limpiarnos, ellas no deben saber que salimos a causar desastre.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

.

.

En otra habitación se encontraban explorando Mabel Gleeful y Pines. Llegando al cuarto donde se encontraba el piano. La castaña de ojos cian entro junto con ella acercándose al instrumento musical, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara.

\- ¿Sabes tocar?

\- No mucho, Bill me está enseñando.

\- Ese sujeto no te abra hipnotizado. – Dando golpecitos en su cabeza. – Pues estas viendo aquí enfrente, a la terrible chica que toca al piano. – Diciéndose de forma orgullosa la Gleeful. – Yo soy más del Violonchelo.

\- Okey y porque estamos ¿aquí? – Diciendo entre risas.

\- Para que más, podemos aprovechar para acercarnos al piano de Bill sin que se moleste. – Abriendo la cubierta protectora para tocar las teclas. – Él odia que toquemos su piano sin permiso.

\- No sabía. – Viendo las teclas con miedo.

\- Una vez a mí y a Dipper nos tomó del cuello y nos aventó fuera de esta habitación. Ese día Will nos dio un sermón, aunque no le hicimos mucho caso.

\- Debieron ser días divertidos.

\- No tanto. – Tocando una nota musical descoordinada.

\- Bill me enseño esto. - Posando sus dedos en las teclas, toco la primera parte de la melodía de Elisa.

\- Lo haces bien. – Admirando a la castaña.

\- Él toca muchas melodías hermosas, aunque desconozco algunas.

\- Que envidia a ti te toca un concierto privado para ti, yo solo recibo un rechazo de morita. – Recargándose en la esquina del piano.

\- ¿Morita?

\- Así le digo a Will para hacerlo enfadar. No le gusta que lo compare con frutas o los leves insultos que Dipper le da.

\- Yo una vez llame a Bill, monstruo isósceles y figura torpe. - Recordando la horrible apariencia tétrica que tenía, cuando los perseguía a ella y su hermano, por su castillo. – Aunque mi tío Stan le sigue diciendo de esa forma.

\- Mm… si tuvieras una forma tierna de decirle. – Mostrando una sonrisita. - ¿Cuál sería?

\- ¿Qué?... yo no lo he pensado, no le diría algo así. – Tocando una tecla de forma nerviosa. – ¿Quién sabe?

\- Tiene que ser algo que lo saque fuera de su lugar. –Dije un poco intrigada. – Si a él le gusta el poder, y tener un dominio en sus cosas. – Mirando a la castaña que tenía sus mejillas rojas como la remolacha. – Dile amo.

\- ¿Amo? – Con cara confundida.

\- Confía en mí.

Mabel seguía un poco vergonzosa ante la palabra pero tenía que intentarlo. Mientras seguía tocando las teclas de forma nerviosa, por lo impulsos de sus emociones. No sabía cómo describir la situación estaba feliz, confundida y alterada, al estar con su otra parte.

\- Es extraño estar contigo hablando de esta forma. – Dije un poco más calmada. – Siento que veo mi reflejo.

\- No eres la única. – Balanceando sus piernas en el taburete. – Tenía mucho interés en saber cómo eras.

\- Pues soy una chica normal que adora mucho los suéteres e ir de aventuras con mi hermano.

\- Y yo una chica con poderes y que hace espectáculos con su molesto hermano.

Ambas chicas se soltaron riendo, que ni se dieron cuenta de que se había abierto la puerta revelando a dos sujetos. El primero en carraspear su garganta para llamar la atención del par fue el rubio, quien dio una mirada sutil a cierta castaña de ojos avellana.

\- Estrella fugaz no le había enseñado bien a tocar la pieza. – Acercándose a donde estaban, para posar su mano en el cuerpo del piano y dar pequeño golpes con sus dedos.

\- Bueno… yo, sí, si lo hiciste. – Ladeando el rostro un poco de vergüenza.

\- Nos descubrieron. – Dijo la Gleeful encogiéndose de hombros. – Bueno la misión se fue por la borda. – Abrazando a la chica. – Pero ya hace sueño y debemos irnos.

\- Pero a donde van, yo las veo muy activas. – Dijo Bill con una enorme sonrisa afilada.

\- La hora de sueño debió haber sido hace unos 30 minutos señorita.- Dijo Will con una sonrisa.

\- Y por eso nos íbamos. – Tomando a la chica para que se levantara del taburete y la siguiera. – Debemos descansar o nuestros hermanos se preocuparan.

\- Es la peor escusa que pudo haber inventado. – Dijo el demonio rubio acercándose a su hermano. – No pienso que debería haber secretos, todos felices si se quedan aquí.

\- Eso estaría bien. – Respondió el peli azul.

\- Bueno no queda otra alternativa más que usar… mi arma secreta. – Tomando de las manos a la castaña. – _Recuerda solo di lo que te dije._

\- _Funcionar… -_ Respondiendo con temor.

\- Solo hazlo.

Tomándose de las manos y juntando sus rostros, abrieron sus ojos para darles una mirada tierna.

\- Amo Bill/Will, no nos lastimes. – Dijeron el par al unísono.

Si no es suficiente ternura para explotar la mente de estos dos demonios de sueño, y cumplirle una de sus fantasías ocultas. Diría que no funciono el plan. Pero en su caso aprovecharon para escapar las dos chicas, mientras que ambos demonios morían de un shock hemorrágico y trataban de analizar y comprender la situación del momento.

\- La señorita nunca me había dicho amo Will de esa manera. – Estaba de rodillas en el suelo. – Si este es un sueño, no me despierten.

\- Así sonaría si hubiese sido soberano de las dimensiones. Aunque podría pedirle que lo diga de momentos. – Riendo como estúpido en un rincón.

Llegando al cuarto agitadas las dos chicas, respiraban de forma acelerada mientras se recargaban en la puerta. Se miraron un momento para empezar a soltarse a carcajadas mientras reían de forma hilarante ante la situación.

\- Sus caras no tienen precio.

\- De seguro se quedaron frustrados.

\- Por poco nos atrapan – Dijo Mabel P.

\- Pero no lo hicieron.

Chocaron los cinco antes de terminar cansadas y con sueño, se adentraron a la cama para terminar ambas en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

Al día siguiente

.

.

\- Will, demonio inútil donde está mi hermana. – Respondió mal humorado el castaño.

\- La señorita Gleeful está en estos momentos con… - siendo interrumpido por el rubio.

\- Con Estrella fugaz.

\- Cipher

\- Pino molestando tan temprano. – Dijo el rubio peinándose los mechones rebeldes.

\- Más les vale no haber hecho nada malo. – Acuso el chico.

\- Todo lo contrario, pero le dimos el tiempo suficiente para conocerse.

\- Saben que están jugando con líneas de tiempo y paradojas. – Dijo el castaño. – En cuanto se dé cuenta los viajeros del tiempo.

\- Relájate chico, solo es por esta ocasión. – Dije despreocupado.

\- Amo Gleeful en un momento llevare a la señorita de regreso.- Dijo Will.

\- Eso espero. – Cortando la comunicación.

Will disolvió la ilusión moviendo su bastón antes de soltar un suspiro cansado.

\- El mocoso te tiene bien controlado. – Dije en tono burlón. – En cuanto se entere de que le robaste su inocencia a su hermanita, te pondrá en la sala colgado.

\- Te diviertes.

\- Sí

\- Siempre fuiste molesto. – Mostrando una expresión de indiferencia.

\- Y tú fuiste un llorón masoquista.

Escucharon que se acercaban unos pasos hacia la sala donde se situaba el trono, observando claramente al par de castañas.

\- Y esa vestimenta Estrella fugaz. – Dijo Bill viendo a la chica Pines vestir uno de los vestidos azules con mangas oscuras y botones al frente, sin olvidar las medias oscuras y el calzado fino. A su vista la hacía ver atractiva y tentadora, ya que resaltaba su figura.

\- Yo se la di. – Dijo la castaña de ojos cian abrazando a su contraparte. – Quería que tuviera algo mío y yo de ella. – Sujetando su suéter entre sus manos.

\- Aun es algo incómodo llevar este tipo de vestimenta.

\- Tonterías te ves bien.

\- Señorita Gleeful su hermano espera.

\- Eso lo sé. – Dijo la castaña acercándose a su sirviente para aferrarse a su brazo. – De acuerdo regresemos.

Abriendo el portal la castaña se adentró mientras se despedía de la chica con un gesto con la mano. Después de que Will la siguiera para después cerrarse el portal. Mabel solo seguía agitando su mano en forma de despedida, hasta que llego Bill posando su barbilla arriba de su cabeza.

\- Ayer jugaste muy sucio Estrella fugaz, ignorándome, aplicándome la ley de hielo, actuando indiferente, y para cerrar con broche de oro utilizando ropa provocativa. Sin olvidar que me endulzaste los oídos con esa palabra. – Frunciendo el ceño. – Ya tuviste suficiente con castigarme.

\- Bueno… - Dirigiendo una mirada molesta. – Tú no me hablaste de ella.

\- Porque no tenían que encontrarse.

\- No dijiste que tenías hermano. – Dije con curiosidad.

\- Porque el muy idiota no se fue con esa chica.

\- ¿Por qué tiene cabello azul?

\- No lo sé, nadie elige su color de cabello. Y deje de preguntar por él.

\- Porque es su sirviente.

\- Por un castigo que le impuso la familia Gleeful. – Una venita salto de su frente al ver que la castaña hacia muchas preguntas de su hermano.

\- Siempre fue con esa actitud. – Pensando un poco en la personalidad de Will.

\- A nadie le interesa como era ese sumiso. – Diciendo molesto.

\- Ella te dijo Billy. – Inflando sus cachetes.

Bill iba responder pero se dio cuenta que la chica estaba haciendo un leve puchero en sus mejillas, viéndola adorable. – Celosa. – Picando sus mejillas.

\- Yo no estoy celosa, feo nacho volador con disfraz de playboy. – Diciendo en tono enojada.

\- No tienes que ocultarlo Estrella fugaz. – Tomándola entre sus brazos para besar su frente. - Puede tener toda mi atención. – Sujetando su mentón para que levantara su rostro e inclinarse para besar sus suaves labios. – Porque no terminamos lo que empezamos aquella vez. – Dejando sonoros besos por su quijada y mentón. – Aún queda un poco de tiempo antes de regresar.

\- No me dejaras otra vez detenida. – Dirigiéndole una mirada seria.

\- Esta vez no usare las cadenas. – Besando sus labios.

En un movimiento dirigió su mano bajando por la parte de su falda para levantar su muslo proporcionando una caricia suave, para acomodar su pierna hacia su cadera y con la otra mano hacer lo mismo con su otra pierna. Mabel se aferró a sus hombros sin apartarse del contacto de sus labios, gimiendo despacio al sentir las manos del rubio acariciar y apretar su trasero a través de la tela de sus medias. Bill se apartó de sus labios dirigiéndose a besar su cuello bruscamente; amaba la sensación de su piel delicada y su suavidad contra su boca y pasar sus colmillos creando una fricción y una rozares, provocándole gemidos roncos a la chica. Solo él podía provocarle ese color rojizo en sus mejillas, que adornaban ese rostro sumamente provocativo.

\- Bill… - Pasando sus manos por su cuello, para ir ascendiendo hasta su pelo y acariciar sus mechones rubios, retirando su sombrero de copa chico. Obteniendo por parte de él un gruñido. - ¿Te gusta? – Masajeando su cabello tuvo como respuesta un jadeo ronco.

\- Maldición… Mabel.

Se acercó a una de las columnas para ponerla contra la pared y su cuerpo, creando una presión entre ellos, aun sosteniendo sus piernas y parte de su cadera. La chica sintió entre entrada de sus muslos la entrepierna del demonio, sintiendo un bulto duro rozar contra su intimidad. Bill se acercó a su oído respirando un poco pesado.

\- Esto es lo que va pasar ahora… - Hablando con una voz ronca y profunda. – Vas a moverte lentamente. – Bajando su cadera para crear una fricción entre su ropa y su excitación. Rozando con cada movimiento, escuchándola soltar suspiros y gemidos en la chica. – Continua. – Mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- Mm… aah… - Empezó realizando movimientos lentos sobre su erección, se sentía extraña haciéndolo. Pero la sensación la hacía sentirse bien. – B-Bill… - Maulló su nombre con desesperación por el toque.

El demonio de sueño se deleitaba de la vista de ver a la chica jadear, y sentir como perdía la paciencia moviendo un poco más rápido sus caderas.

\- ¡Aah!… Estrella – Sujeto de las caderas a la chica y empujo su pelvis, aumentando la fricción entre ellos. Un dolor en su miembro le hizo palpitar, se alejó un poco. Tomándola entre sus brazos para besar nuevamente sus labios.

La llevo a sentarla en su trono continuando con su beso demandante, sus lenguas disfrutaban de su contacto enredándose y danzando un vals delicioso ante el aumento de sus respiraciones. Las manos de Bill se dirigieron por debajo de la falda de su vestido para retirar sus medias y parte de su calzado. Sintiendo entre sus dedos la piel blanca y cremosa de la castaña, un calor invadió el cuerpo de la chica, soltando suspiros audibles. Haciendo que el rubio sonriera seductoramente posando un dedo en la entrada, cubierta por la braga rosada con moño.

\- Es lo único que fallo, su ropa. – Riendo suavemente. Sus dedos empezaron a moverse en forma de círculos sobre la tela empapada, acariciando aquel botón escondido y parte de su entrada de arriba abajo, haciéndola retorcerse sobre la silla. – Muy húmeda querida.

\- Bill… por favor… solo hazlo te necesito. – Aferrándose a su cuello.

\- Solo porque suplicaste. – Retirando su braga para descomprimir sus pantalones y revelar su erección hinchada.

Fue posicionando su pene a su entrada lubricada, para irse adentrándose de una sola estocada, se cruzaron miradas viendo con claridad la pasión del momento, empezó a moverse rozando su intimidad llevando sus empujes rápidos sintiendo ese placer que los volvía adictos. Ambos gemían intensamente con cada fricción entre sus sexos.

Mabel Junto sus piernas envolviéndolas en las caderas del rubio, incluso movía las suyas para tener más contacto. Sintiendo como la llenaba completamente a pesar de que él coloco una mano en el reposabrazos del trono para apretar su agarre.

Bill se movía dentro de ella suavemente y a un ritmo rápido, pero sintió como ella respiraba por su cuello y su mano se aferraba a su espalda, arañando sobre la tela de su camisa. Su rostro aperlado por el sudor y sus mechones cafés pegados en su frente, aquella mirada avellana que demostraba ternura. Le hicieron tomarla por las caderas aumentar sus embestidas, arremetiéndola sin piedad en el trono, haciéndola gemir y gritar por su nombre incontables veces hasta el punto de dejarla sin voz.

Sus voces chocaban junto con sus respiraciones mezclándose sus alientos a través de sus besos apasionados, ambos sudaban sus pechos se frotaban uno contra el otro. Bill levanto a Mabel para cambiar de posición, sentándose él en el trono mientras que ella seguía en su regazo. Aun con su ayuda la guiaba en sus movimientos erráticos y toscos. Sin perder el ritmo.

Mirándose uno frente al otro, viendo todas sus acciones y movimientos. Sonrieron entre sí, mientras se entregaban al placer del momento. Tal vez tener la visita incomoda de los Gleeful fue suficiente para crear una distracción y poder deshacerse un momento de Dipper y Pacifica, que los tenían vigilados desde hace unos días.

Bill miro como la castaña entrecerraba los ojos. Estaba seguro que se venía el clímax de la chica, cuando sintió sus paredes aprisionar su miembro. Después de un líquido chocar entre ellos, había llegado a su orgasmo, y no faltaron de unos minutos y un par de golpes en su entrada, para que él llegara a liberarse dentro de ella. Gimiendo alto, y soltando un gruñido ante de dirigirse a sus labios y besarlos de forma voraz, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior.

La chica cayó rendida en su pecho mientras que los brazos masculinos la rodeaban con fuerza, acariciando su cabello largo que estaba alborotado por la reciente actividad.

\- Sí que me hiciste sufrir

\- Yo… - Aclarándose la voz. – Yo ¿Por qué?

\- Me torturaste bastante con tan solo ignorarme y mostrarme esa mirada de desprecio.

\- Te lo merecías. – Contestando con voz molesta.

\- Pero hoy pude ver a Estrella fugaz celosa. – Abrazando a la chica fuertemente.

\- Y si lo vuelves hacer, juro que me conocerás enojada.

\- Suena tentador.

\- No lo intentes.

\- De acuerdo chico, no lo intentare. – Acariciando su espalda. - ahora la pregunta del millón, ¿Puedes caminar?

.

.

.

Llegando a través del portal a la cabaña se encontraron a Dipper, Wendy y Soos en la tienda de regalos. Mientras que Mabel se acercaba a Dipper abrazarlo.

\- Ya regrese Bro-Bro. – Separándose de su gemelo para acercarse a Wendy y a Soos. – Hola Wendy, Hola Soos.

\- ¡Hey chica amante de los suéteres! Vienen de regreso de su cita. – Observando al rubio que venía detrás de ella. – Y esa ropa, te queda increíblemente bien.

\- Bueno me lo regalo una amiga. – Sonrojándose levemente.

\- Ella se fue. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Si han regresado. – Diciendo de forma animada.

\- Ya no te ves molesta, acaso ya se arreglaron las diferencias entre ustedes dos. – Dijo su hermano levantando una ceja sospechosa.

\- Ya se aclararon los malentendidos Pino. –Mirando a la castaña. – Y algunos asuntos pendientes.

\- ¡Bill! – Protesto la chica de la vergüenza.

\- Me refiero con mi hermano.- Menciono el demonio con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Okey, yo tengo asuntos que hacer, así que Soos luego vengo a recoger la cafetera y espero que puedas repararla. – Dijo Excusándose la pelirroja. – Nos vemos chicos.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Wendy espera ahí algo que debo decirte pero… - Acercándose a la pelirroja. – _Es algo que no debe saber Dip._

\- Entiendo. – Dirigiéndose a la puerta con la chica. – Iremos a fuera a conversar un momento. ¡Y tú quédate ahí, no nos sigas! – Dijo Wendy lanzando una seña con la mano al demonio.

Ambas chicas salieron dejando a Dipper y a Bill solos.

\- ¿A qué se refería con que no las siguieras? – Pregunte.

\- Ideas paranoicas de Bolsa de hielo. – Recargándose en el mostrador.

\- De acuerdo, todo el mundo está raro hoy. – Volviendo a su diario.

\- Y como les fue a ti y a Llama con su aventura de anoche. – Diciendo en tono burlón. Viendo como el gemelo Pines se ponía una expresión de asombro y los ojos abiertos.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

.

Okey, okey, okey. Ya sé que pasa aquí, encuentran el fic perfecto aquí. Y no saben que decir, "es pervertido" ~

Bueno ya suficiente de seguro me quemare a gusto en las brasas del infierno. Y todos se preguntaran que pasara con Will y Mabel Gleeful. Solo les diré que eso queda como abierto. Tal vez escriba una continuación (lo dudo mucho) pero sería como para abrir otra historia aparte. Recuerden es un MaBill, no un MaWill.

Tratare de subir el treinta ;w; si es que no muero en el intento. Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	31. Chapter 30

¡Hola fandom de GF! Excelente clima ¿no? Aquí no para de llover e inundarse por parte de Hillo ;-; llego una horrible tormenta (Más bien una noche intensa de relámpagos y viento arrasador) mi compu peligra y mi cel en riesgo, porque curiosamente se cayó a la calle, en una corriente de agua y nado con todo y bandera, valió versh D: pero una amiga me dijo que si lo ponía en arroz dentro de un frasco con la batería afuera absorbería la humedad. Veremos qué pasa ;w; no estoy triste (se va a llorar en un rincón porque tenía el Mystic Messenger descargado con la nueva ruta y su porno Yaoi de BNHA y él maravilloso TenCount y KS) milagro de los dioses salven mi cel. Bueno sin más que decir aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" ¡Mabel y Wendy tiene conversación privada! Así que Bill y Dipper no aparecen mucho en este capítulo UwU entre otras cosillas.

 **Nota:** Habrá momentos en _cursiva_ indicando acciones de los mismos personajes. Y otros – _cursiva –_ cuando este murmurando o susurrando en voz baja.

 **Nota2:** Chicos, chicos estoy muy feliz porque han llegado a las 9001 visitas en fanfictión y en Wattpad 1519! Yey y ya estamos en el capítulo 30 de "Emociones Confusas" el MaBill. Ahora sin más llego la sección preguntas, respuestas y agradecimiento; **Guest/Xion-chan14** muchas gracias por comentar y si he visto tus comentarios :D en los capítulos, y ya llegamos a los treinta capítulos XD de este fic, aunque falta para el final. Ya casi cerquita; **Sizery** a lo mejor hago un fanfic de ellos más adelante, aunque casi no me gusta repetir temáticas. Posiblemente en algún futuro haga un MaWill aunque no esté muy familiarizada con el Reverse Falls. Gracias por comentar; Meli star saludos gracias por comentar y con respecto al Reverse Falls como decía tal vez en algún momento escriba, pero no estoy casi segura. Planeo hacer otro fanfic pendiente; **Sabrichi.** pues si Bill ya ha terminado como unas tres veces dentro de ella, aunque las primeras dos tomo pastilla, la otra vez no hicieron nada de mucho contacto y en esta vez pues sí, perola chica no puede vivir de pastillas del día siguiente.Recuerden todo lleva una secuencia de tiempo UwU con respecto a sus relaciones sexuales. Ya este fic se anda convirtiendo en 50 sombras de gray o After, por lo que hay que parar un momento en base los momentos OwOu o la terminara en un domingo siete; **RenRen** que picara eres jajaja yo también diría ese libro. Gracias por comentar!

También a los de Wattpad les envió saludos a mis nuevos seguidores, son muchos mensajes y comentarios ;-; tratare de contestarlos durante la semana.

 **Odet-barrowsx-778**

 **Fernanda_Rose**

 **Leeh_Giannella**

 **diapperpines22**

 **TryAgainDude**

 **CrossYukii1804**

 **NatalieLalyre8**

 **ValentinaYaez280**

 **princess213455**

 **AlexDeathRose**

 **KarenDomitilaHuamanQ**

 **AndyMishi**

 **Ellie_videojugos**

 **muertita**

 **Cherryredthefall17**

 **CasandraValentinaPer**

 **MabelStarPines**

 **SuperSabrichitason**

 **SraPlumaDeMilColores**

 **BlackStarMen**

Rating: M

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella fugaz, Bill Cipher, Dipper Pines/Pino, Wendy Corduroy/Bolsa de Hielo.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

.

.

 **Capítulo Treinta: Contrólate**

.

.

Mabel y Wendy habían salido de la cabaña dirigiéndose a caminar por el bosque, sabían muy bien que los chicos las seguirían, por lo que optaron por esta opción.

\- Muy bien chica ¿Qué sucede? Y porque tan elegante. – Viendo su vestido azul ceñido al cuerpo y el calzado elegante. – Fuiste a una cita con ese sujeto triangular. – Mostrando una sonrisita.

\- Más bien ayer… - Explico Mabel.

Le conto acerca de que Dipper y Pacifica habían descubierto a Bill hablando con alguien, acerca de una dimensión y con alguien. Mabel que en ese momento que estaba dormida en el desván escucho la discusión y se acercó a ellos para al final convencer al demonio de sueño de llevarlos a su dimensión, aunque él estaba en negativa por la decisión. Mostrándoles las habitaciones del castillo, encontraron a una pareja algo similar a ellos. Bill para no crear malentendidos tuvo que explicar la situación y él porque estaban ahí.

Wendy que escuchaba toda la historia que había dicho su amiga, se quedó un momento pensativa.

\- Espera, dices que es una chica igual a ti pero de otra dimensión. – Llevándose una mano a la frente. – Que locura debiste sentirte extraña.

\- La verdad sí, y a la vez un poco celosa.

\- ¿Celosa?

\- Parecía que tenía una buena relación con… Bill – Cruzándose de brazos.

\- Piensas que ellos dos tendrían… algo.

\- Ella menciono que no, y que aparte a ella le gustaba su sirviente. Bueno el hermano de Bill. – Afirmo esto último.

\- Todavía eso me sorprende, quien diría que ese Dorito parlante tuviera un hermano. – Riendo mientras se sentaba en un tronco que estaba derrumbado en el suelo. – Bueno pues cuando llegue en la mañana solo vi a tu hermano atendiendo la tienda junto con Soos, había preguntado por ti. Pero me dijo que estabas con Bill.

\- Bueno es porque me quede a dormir en su dimensión, mi otra yo quería conocerme más. – Mostrando una sonrisa tímida. – Aparte de que seguía molesta con él.

\- ¿Y lo sigues?

\- Ya no - ruborizándose lentamente.

\- Oh ya veo… - Asintiendo con la cabeza. – Te ofreció dulces.

\- ¿Qué? No. – Sacudiendo las manos. – Solo necesitábamos hablar un poco. Tal necesitábamos tiempo, a causa de Dipper y Pacifica.

\- ¿Mabel? – Levanto una ceja intrigada.

\- Bueno hablamos, y él me beso… y terminamos en besos, abrazos, una pequeña caricia y tal vez algo más. – Jugando con sus manos nerviosamente.

\- A mí no me engañas. – Mostrando una sonrisa enorme. - Tuvieron sexo de reconciliación.

\- ¡Dios Wendy! – Cubriéndose con las manos su rostro. – Bueno, sí. – Admitió con algo de vergüenza.

\- ¿Fue duro?

\- ¡Wendy! – Protesto la castaña.

\- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. – Riéndose más. – Parece de los sujetos que lo hacen rudo y salvajemente.

\- Sí, pero él lo hace suave, aunque hay veces que pierde el control. – Inflando sus mejillas de lo apenada que se encontraba. Su amiga la pelirroja sí que sabía sacarle la información.

\- Niña más te vale que uses protección y estés tomando las pastillas.

\- Lo hago. – Poniéndose más roja. – Aparte solo hemos hecho unas… tres veces. – Contando con sus dedos. – Y estado teniendo cuidado.

\- Tú tío se enfurecerá. – Reprimiendo una risita. – Debes tenerlo como loco a ese sujeto.

\- ¡Wendy! Podemos dejar ese tema, es algo incómodo.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo chica. – Haciendo una seña con la mano sobre su boca. – Mis labios están sellados.

\- Sí, porque si se entera Dipper o mi tío Ford lo terminan matando.

\- Por cierto, antes me mencionaste que querías hablar de algo. Pero sin tu hermano cerca. ¿Qué era?

\- Si acerca de eso.

La pelirroja se quedó viendo a la castaña como bajaba la mirada llena de tristeza.

\- Mabel

\- Wendy yo volveré a california antes de finalizar agosto.

\- Pero eso no sería antes de su cumpleaños. Tú sabes… Dipper y tú siempre lo han celebrado estos últimos 3 años. Lo celebran casi con todo el pueblo.

\- Lo sé y yo debo regresar porque mi padre y mi madre, quieren que vaya a clases de reforzamiento de verano. – Hablando desanimadamente. – Es porque se acerca lo de la entrada a la universidad y la toma de decisiones. – Tomando una piedra y lanzándola. – Apenas estoy en la preparatoria y ellos ya quieren que vea… - Gruñendo con furia. – Pero eso no es lo que me molesta. Si no el hecho de no dejarme disfrutar este último verano.

\- ¿Qué? El verano es para disfrutarse, no puedes estar encerrada estudiando. Tú eres Mabel la amante de los suéteres, la chica más alegre, valiente, divertida y adicta a las gomitas. – Dijo Wendy tratando de calmar a su amiga.

\- Tienes razón, pero te falto creativa.

\- Aparte no es el último, habrá más veranos.

\- … - Mabel no quiso responder, no quería decirle completamente la verdad.

\- Bueno, pero regresaran en vacaciones de diciembre. Tú sabes a ver a sus tíos. Como la vez pasada ¿o no? – Viendo que la castaña no apartaba la mirada de sus manos, que las seguía moviendo de forma nerviosa.

\- Yo creo que no… Aparte yo soy la que se va, Dipper se quedara, esta vez no pienso impedirle y arruinar su oportunidad de que se quede con el tío Ford. Aparte le hará compañía a Bill, se sentirá solo cuando me vaya. Esos tres deben trabajar más en su relación. – Encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Bueno pero el siguiente verano volverías. Y para entonces iremos a muchas partes tú, yo y tus amigas. – haciendo un gesto con la mano para continuar hablando. – Aunque dices que tu hermano estaría aquí, me imagino con tus tíos.

\- Sí. Podrá ver a Pacifica y salir mucho con ella. - Tomando las mangas de su suéter. – Todo estará bien.

\- Mabel ¿Qué está pasando? – Viendo a la chica triste.

\- Nada, no es nada. Todo está bien. – Dando una sonrisa un poco forzosa. – Vendré el siguiente verano a Gravity Falls, pero por favor Wendy no le digas a Dipper que me iré antes. Yo se lo quiero decir en su tiempo, no quisiera preocuparlo.

La pelirroja solo soltó un suspiro, sabía que la niña no le diría todo en ese mismo momento. Usaría una excusa para evitar hablar el tema, por lo que solo lo dejo de ese modo. – Bueno ¿Y qué harás? – Preguntando.

\- A que te refieres.

\- Ese tipo querrá saber. – Refiriéndose a Bill. – Sí, de seguro buscara una forma de sacarte esa información. Al menos que ya lo haya hecho.

Mabel se quedó pensando un momento ya que ella no sabría cómo explicarle al demonio del sueño.

\- Tratare de hablar con él. – Respirando profundamente. – Es la primera vez que tengo un novio serio, si se puede decir.

\- Y es la primera relación peligrosa que te involucras, por que anteriormente era nuestro enemigo. – Dando un codazo a su amiga. – Pero tuviste agallas para quedar con él.

\- Creo que sí

\- A veces pienso que te gustan los chicos con actitud rebelde y que hagan desafiar a tu familia. – Diciendo en tono de broma.

\- No hay límites para el amor, cupido anda por todas partes. – Se mordió la lengua cuando recordó que se había metido en muchos problemas, cuando fue el festival Woodstick. – Excepto que él no intervino en esta situación.

\- A veces me pregunto qué te gusto de él. – Llevándose una mano a la barbilla para rascarse.

\- Oye Wendy ¿puedo pedirte un favor egoísta? me ayudarías a planear una fiesta antes de que regrese a california. – Volteando a ver a la pelirroja - Quiero sorprender a Dipper.

\- De acuerdo. - Acariciando la cabeza de la castaña. - Mabel, sabes que puedes contar conmigo si es que llegara a pasar algo.

\- Gracias Wendy.

Wendy y Mabel se levantaron del tronco para volver a la cabaña y acompañarla de regreso. Aunque la pelirroja seguía sospechando de la actitud de la castaña.

Regresando a la cabaña del misterio Wendy dejo a Mabel antes de despedirse con un saludo y tomar su bicicleta que había dejado, cuando habían salido a caminar.

Mabel entro a la cabaña por la parte de la tienda de regalos, encontrándose a Dipper con el rostro en blanco y a Bill sentado levitando aun lado del mostrador. Parecía que habían estado conversando.

\- Como te decía Pino, tengo ojos por todas partes. – Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa grande. – Pero tus habilidades para atraer mujeres es decadente.

\- Hola chicos de que hablan. – Dijo Mabel sentándose encima del barril.

\- Vaya, vaya la Estrella curiosa quiere saber. – Picando su mejilla. – Lo siento querida esta conversación no es para ti, suficiente charla tengo con Pino.

\- Vamos digan. – Insistiendo.

\- Mabel no es bueno que sigas, son cosas muy perturbadoras. – Dirigiéndole una mirada de amenazante a Bill.

\- Si tú lo dice Pino. – Riendo.

En ese momento entro el Stan a la habitación encontrándose con los chicos.

\- Bueno Dipper seguirás cubriendo el turno de Wendy en la caja registradora, y Mabel ayuda a Soos en los tours por la cabaña. – Viendo la apariencia de la adolescente. – Te ves bien calabaza, me agrada tu ropa muy elegante y misteriosa.

\- Gracias tío Stan.

\- Tú – Se dirigió hacia Bill. – Tú ve a ayudar al cerebrito de mi hermano, que lleva todo el día en su laboratorio.

\- Prefiero quedarme aquí. – Transformándose en su cuerpo triangular.

\- Entonces metete a la pecera. – Señalando el rincón.

\- Y ser una exhibición, tu cabeza está más llena de…

\- Sin objeciones Cipher, quieres estar aquí con mi sobrina, pues ayuda con la tienda. – Señalando la pecera para que se metiera.

\- Viejo senil avaro. – Dijo antes de transformarse en su cuerpo triangular.

\- Okey, chicos yo me adelanto ayudar con los turistas. – Levantándose Mabel para ir con Soos con la parte de los clientes. Tomando un parche y un sombrero con el símbolo de interrogación, uniéndose al grupo.

\- Bueno yo iré a contar el dinero, por si me necesitan no estoy. – Saliendo de la habitación.

Habían transcurrido 30 minutos y Dipper veía como Bill caminaba dando vueltas en la pecera con el ceño fruncido y el ojo entrecerrado, mientras estaba tirando humo por su galera* oscura.

\- ¿Qué traes Dorito? – Pregunto Dipper dando una hojeada a su libro.

\- ¡Nada! – El demonio de sueño solo seguía dando vueltas y pateaba las pequeñas piedras de la pecera como una forma de calmarse. Hasta que vio de reojo como llegaba la castaña con el grupo de turistas a la tienda de regalos.

\- …Y con eso concluimos la visita a la Cabaña del Misterio Shack ¡Pasen a comprar un recuerdo y tomarse una foto con el Dorito parlante! – Dándole un guiño antes de juntar sus manos en forma de disculpa al demonio. - ¡Recuerden son 10 dólares por foto!

Mabel se acercó a su hermano para acomodarse el pelo y limpiarse el sudor. Mientras veía como los turistas se le acercaban a Bill, ya llevaba dos rondas de tour y llegaba más gente.

\- Estoy cansada – Estirándose un poco.

\- Nuestro tío sí que saca provecho explotándonos. – Volteando a ver como Bill desde su pecera seguía tirando humo.

\- " _Perdón Bill" –_ Esto lo dijo pensando Mabel a ver si alcanzaba escucharla.

Bill no estaba molesto por utilizarlo como objeto de entretenimiento de la cabaña, lo que en verdad sucedía era que…

*Sonido de la campanilla*

\- - Bienvenidos a la Cabaña del Misterio Shack – Dijo la castaña entusiasmada volviéndose a colocar el sombrero. Mientras saludaba al grupo que había entrado.

Un grupo de turistas muy de la edad de Mabel y Dipper entraron a la tienda acercándose a la castaña. La chica se sonrojo levemente al ver al grupo de chicos bastante atractivos a su vista, y más cuando uno se quitó los lentes y se acercó a la castaña dando una mirada seductora.

\- Que hay bombón, nos dijeron que aquí era un lugar muy sorprendente. Lleno de misterios y relatos de cosas extrañas en el pueblo de Gravity Falls. – Sonriendo de forma amenazante el chico de cabello cobrizo claro. – Dicen que el señor misterio es el encargado de este lugar. – Tomando un mechón de su cabello para acariciarlo. – ¿Lo eres? – Mabel sintió como de repente su sonrojo se había desvanecido, cuando le llego el recuerdo de aquellas imágenes de la noche en el concierto. Su sonrisa se borró y un temblor invadió su cuerpo.

\- ¡Oye! – Dijo Dipper Tomando el bastón que dejo Bill para separarlos. – Los clientes deben guardar distancia durante los recorridos. Y no se permite molestar ni tocar al anfitrión del recorrido.

\- Descuida solo le decía a la belleza, si era el señor misterio. – Reventando su chicle frente a Dipper, un muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos cafés. – Entonces nos darán el recorrido – Coloco el dinero pagando la entrada de los cuatro muchachos. – Solo un recorrido. – Sonriendo de forma divertida tomando a sus amigos. – No haremos nada.

Mabel tomo aire un momento y se tocó su brazo para calmar el temblor, antes de voltear a ver a Bill y a Dipper. Dio una sonrisa a su hermano asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- _Estaré bien_ – Dije un poco bajo para que me escuchara. – Muy bien síganme.

El grupo de chicos la siguieron por dentro de la cabaña, mientras que algunos clientes salían. Bill vio todo y aun molesto pateo el piso de piedras de colores, cambiando su color a un rojo su cuerpo, tornándose negro con blanco su ojo mientras tiraba llamas azules. Ford que iba saliendo del sótano lo vio enfadado acercándose a Dipper.

\- ¿Este que trae? – Señalando a Bill quien ya había salido de la pecera.

\- Llego un grupo de chicos a querer un recorrido, se los iba negar porque estarían a solas con Mabel. Pero… ella me lo impidió. – Viendo como Bill refunfuñaba molesto. – Y Bill esta celoso.

\- Cierra el pico Pino. – Diciendo con su voz distorsionada. – Esos sujetos insignificantes y con poco cerebro, miraban a Estrella fugaz de una manera sucia.

\- Cálmate Cipher esta Soos y Melody. No le harán nada a Mabel. – Dijo Ford.

\- Tú no lo entiendes Sixer, tu cerebro esta tan oxidado y senil que ya has olvidado el daño que le hicieron. – Diciendo furioso. – Se cuándo está asustada y más cuando la tocaron con esas sucias manos. Cree ella que haciéndose la valiente evitara su miedo. – Poniéndose más furioso, tiro una llama incendiando una calavera decorativa. – Pues no lo creo, solo consigue poner más molesto.

\- ¡Diablos! – Apresurándose apagar el fuego que estaba en la calavera. – Contrólate Cipher o terminaras activando la alarma contra incendios.

\- Bill… - Suspiro Dipper sabiendo que no podría controlar al demonio de sueño. - ¿Quieres vigilar a mi hermana de que no le hagan daño?

\- Y si mejor saco a las basuras de aquí.

\- El tío Stan estará furioso si lanzas a los clientes, conoces las reglas. – Aunque él deseaba que su hermana no estuviera a solas con esos sujetos. – Pero si notas algo sospechoso, puedes hacer lo que te plazca, sin llegar a matarlos.

\- ¡Dipper! – Dijo Ford. – Estas dándole demasiada libertad.

\- Suena bien. – Dijo Bill, antes de salir de la habitación y seguir a la dirección por donde se fue Mabel.

Ford se quedó mirando extrañado mientras que Dipper se tranquilizaba un poco.

\- Me es extraño verlo de esa manera. – dijo Ford, aun con el ceño fruncido y con el rostro serio. – Un ser destructor y del caos, con un alma oscura llena de locura. Caminando a lado de… un ser puro e inocente.

\- Pues mi hermana ha depositado una gran confianza en él, durante este tiempo. – Mostrando una sonrisa amargada. – Creo que ya no me necesita.

\- Chico tu también estas celoso.

\- ¡No! Solo estoy contento de que ella, haya elegido un sujeto más o menos aceptable.

\- ¿Más o menos?

\- Bill todavía sigue siendo mitad bueno y mitad malo. Más malo que bueno. – Respondió Dipper. – Bueno de todos modos no ha molestado mucho.

\- Tienes razón. – Dijo Ford riendo. – A todo esto Dipper, ya pensaste en la propuesta.

Mientras tanto Mabel seguía dando el recorrido y explicando cada objeto de la cabaña, cuando observo que se acercaban el grupo de chicos de forma amenazadora, llegando acorralarla.

\- Mantengan su distancia, ya oyeron a mi hermano. – Dije con voz dura. – Oh se las verán… ¡ahh! – Topando con la pared, no se dio cuenta cuando empezó a retroceder.

\- Bombón es tan interesante todo esto, pero… - Colocando una mano en la pared para acorralarla quedando entre la pared y el cuerpo del chico. – Queremos saber de ti, pareces ser un objeto de sumo interés.

\- Pensábamos que el pueblo de Gravity Falls estaría llena de pueblerinas, poco sexys – Dijo un chico con cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azules. – Pero tú no estás nada mal.

\- Que buena forma de llamar la atención. – Dijo el de cabello oscuro. – Ese chico diciendo: no molesten ni toquen. – Haciendo burla a su hermano.

\- Aléjense de mí, si no lo hacen… - Diciendo molesta y con miedo. Su cuerpo se había congelado, volviendo a temblar del temor. Las imágenes de aquella noche regresaban como un golpe de realidad. Se sintió estúpida pensando que podía manejar esto sin problemas. – ¡Déjenme!

\- No estamos haciendo nada, solo queremos un recorrido. – Dijo una castaña claro con ojos negros y pecas en las mejillas. – Y si mejor guardas silencio y te dejas, así haríamos las cosas más fáciles y pues felices los cuatro.

\- ¡NO! – Grito con fuerzas para que la escucharan en la cabaña.

Un sujeto de cabello rubio dorado se acercó chasqueando los dedos y tomando a los cuatro chicos, con sus brazos sombra que aparecieron del suelo. Dipper, Ford, Stan y Soos llegaron armados pensando que uno de los sujetos querían aprovecharse de la castaña, pero vieron como el demonio de sueño tenia retenido al grupo.

\- A ver no escucharon nada ratas insignificantes, la regla era simple. No molestar ni tocar al que dirige el recorrido. – Diciendo con una voz profunda y oscura. - ¡Y lo hicieron estúpidos humanos!

\- ¡BAJANOS! – Gritaron los chicos.

\- Calabacita ¿estás bien? – Pregunto Stan abrazando a su sobrina, pero ella oculto su rostro en su pecho.

\- Se los advertí. – Dijo enojado Dipper a los sujetos.

\- Creo que llego el momento de expulsarlos. – Dijo Soos.

\- Supongo que tenías razón Cipher. – Dijo Ford

\- Siempre la he tenido seis dedos. – Mostrando un rostro enfurecido. – Un castigo merecen. Tal vez así aprendan a no meterse con lo más preciado… - Su ojo se había tornado negro completamente, estaba a punto de tronar los dedos.

Mabel abrió los ojos al igual que un plato, al recordad cuando asesino a sus atacantes cuando la rescato. Se acercó a paso torpe a tomar del brazo a Bill, y detenerlo en su movimiento. Mirándolo con miedo en sus ojos avellana mientras sentía sus piernas flaquear.

\- Solo… d-deja que se vayan… - Diciendo con temor al pronunciar las palabras. – Por favor… no les hagas daño.

No necesitaba Bill leer su mente para saber que ella estaba muy asustada de él y por lo que haría, soltó un bufido de rendición y solo trono los dedos para que sus brazos sombra los llevaran con velocidad hasta la salida para después lanzarlos, como si fueran viles costales de basura contra el suelo.

\- Hacer lo que quiera con ellos. – Dijo Bill, soltándose del agarre de la chica Pines y alejándose de la familia para salir de la habitación.

Stan, Ford y Soos salieron a ver a los sujetos para asegurarse que se hayan ido. Mientras que Dipper se quedó ayudar a su hermana para sostenerse.

\- ¿Mabel estas bien? – Pregunto su hermano. - ¿Te hicieron daño? Lo siento mucho no debí dejarte sola.

\- Dipper, estoy bien – Dando una pequeña sonrisa, antes de voltear a ver la dirección por la que se fue Bill. – Lo siento mucho por preocuparlos.

\- Sabes… él estaba muy preocupado por ti. – Dijo el castaño, como no queriendo admitir lo que paso hace un momento. – Bueno ya llevaba rato preocupado.

\- Perdón, pensé que lo tenía controlado. – Tratando de parar el temblor. – Creo que aun temo que se me acerquen otros chicos desconocidos.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Porque… necesito afrontar mi miedo. Así como lo hice cuando acepte a Bill. - Arreglándose su ropa que había quedado arrugada. – Yo cuando regrese… necesitare afrontarlo sola. – Tomando otro respiro para calmar sus nervios. – Perdón Dipper.

\- No pasa nada Mabel. – Dando una sonrisa a su hermana gemela. - Deberías ir a verlo – Dijo Dipper. – Esta vez sí se mantuvo un control en no atacar a los turistas.

\- Sí.

Mabel entro a la sala para encontrar a Bill sentado en el sillón con una mano cubriendo su rostro. La castaña se acercó a paso lento, dudo un momento en llamarlo hasta que vio que el descubría su mano para mostrar su ojo ámbar con la pupila afilada. Entrecerró su ojo soltando un sonoro suspiro de cansancio y frustración.

\- Déjame estar solo, Estrella fugaz. – Dijo secamente. – Preferiría no verte en este momento.

La adolescente solo agacho la cabeza abandonando la sala para dirigirse directo a su habitación a encerrarse y sentarse un momento en su cama. Estaba triste y dolida, pues había conseguido enfurecerlo y preocuparlo a cierto punto, que detuviera su ataque contra sus atacantes. Se sentía una completa tonta por hacerlo.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

Lamento el momento Sad del final, pero subiré el siguiente en unas horas :3


	32. Chapter 31

¡Hola todos fandom de GF! Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" ¡¿Mabel y Bill peleados o no?!

 **Nota:** Habrá momentos en _cursiva_ indicando acciones de los mismos personajes. Y otros – _cursiva –_ cuando este murmurando o susurrando en voz baja.

 **Nota2:** Habrá puntos de **( F )** cuando inicie un flashback de recuerdos.

 **Nota3:** Se supone que esto lo iba subir el jueves en la noche, pero hubo tormenta eléctrica y pues no pude. Y me quede con el pensamiento de que lo había subido XD y no fue así, pero aquí está el capítulo. Ahora sin más llego la sección preguntas, respuestas y agradecimiento; **Andreisimamente** pues algo así anda en todas partes con esto de las tormentas, bueno siendo aquí Hillo es raro que llueva (inundaciones menores de 70 cm) jaja ok eso me pasa por no limpiar el patio ;-; okey y en cuanto al Reverse Falls, espero en algún futuro hacer un fic de ellos, pero sería muy corto UwU y no sé si sería K o T, está en veremos. Gracias por comentar; **Cindy** pues no estas mal, diría que Bill sospecha desde el capítulo 25 pero eso luego lo aclarare jeje, gracias por comentar me pone muy contenta; **Guest/Xion-chan14** Si estuvo muy sad y eso que odio hacer mucho tema triste, pero así es la historia. Tendrá sus momentos :3 pero es porque nos estamos acercando un poco más al final. Gracias por comentar y seguir mi historia en Wattpad y Fanfiction.

Ahora agradezco a estos chicos por seguirme en Wattpad y dejarme sus comentarios, y seguir mi historia.

 **99Angelique (** También gracias por comentar y seguir las actualizaciones :D me ponen muy contenta)

 **Andreisimamente**

 **Odet-barrowsx-778**

 **Fernanda_Rose (** Gracias por comentar en los capítulos, enserio unas curas andaba cuando leía cada comentario. Y ver que disfrutan de los capítulos).

 **Leeh_Giannella**

 **diapperpines22**

 **TryAgainDude**

 **CrossYukii1804**

 **NatalieLalyre8**

 **ValentinaYaez280**

 **princess213455**

 **AlexDeathRose**

 **KarenDomitilaHuamanQ**

 **AndyMishi**

 **Ellie_videojugos**

 **muertita**

 **Cherryredthefall17**

 **CasandraValentinaPer**

 **MabelStarPines**

 **SuperSabrichitason**

 **SraPlumaDeMilColores**

 **BlackStarMen**

Rating: M

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella fugaz y Bill Cipher.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Treinta Uno: Leve Distanciamiento**

.

.

.

\- Mabel sigue triste – Dijo Dipper a Ford. – Desde aquel problema en la cabaña. Y Bill se ha marchado en vez de quedarse, ese estúpido triangulo parlante. Haciendo llorar a mí hermana. – Diciendo en tono molesto.

\- Dipper debes entender que Bill no conoce de sentimientos humanos, y todo es nuevo para él. – Bebiendo de su refresco mientras se recargaba en el viejo sofá deteriorado que estaba en el porche. – Recuerda que él siempre fue un demonio con el que basa sus relaciones a base de tratos y crear caos en sus víctimas. Para el cambiar de la noche a la mañana fue algo imprevisto, incluso para mí. Siempre lo he conocido por ser anteriormente mi mejor amigo y aliado, hasta que me apuñalo la espalda como una forma de traición, y de crear una forma de venganza contra mí y mi hermano Stanley. – Tomando aire. – Lo que no previo es conocerlos, ni mucho menos relacionarse con ustedes. Creo que tampoco pudo predecir que terminaría relacionándose más con Mabel, al punto de tener una relación más seria y peligrosa.

\- También fue una sorpresa para mí – Dijo Dipper. – Mabel siempre ha sido muy alegre y enamoradiza con el primer chico que conoce, su punto débil siempre había sido los chicos atractivos y con una personalidad que hasta me hacen revolver el estómago. – Recordando sus múltiples intentos de un romance de verano. – Pero cuando cumplimos 15 ella cambio su perspectiva de los chicos. Aun lo recuerdo bien… Prefería no salir con ninguno, me había dicho que no quería enamorarse nuevamente. Por eso iba a recogerla después de sus clases extras. Hasta que un día lo conoció a él…

 **( F )**

Una tarde en la escuela secundaria en California, Piedmont. Se encontraba Dipper yendo al salón de música a buscar a Mabel para regresar a casa, cuando se sorprendió de escuchar a su hermana del otro lado de la puerta con un sujeto.

La castaña se encontraba parada a la mitad del salón de música, sus compañeros se habían marchado, la clase había finalizado dejando a solas a ella y un chico de cabello color miel. Ese muchacho le había pedido que la esperada antes de que saliera del salón. Se levantó del taburete donde estaba sentado hace un momento, recogiendo sus partituras y guardándolas en una carpeta de color guinda. Camino hacia la chica para quedar frente a ella con una expresión seria mientras le dirigía una mirada con esos ojos de color gris claro.

\- Pines, es la primera vez que hablamos. – Hablando con voz risueña sin perder el toque de voz profunda. – Tenia tantas ganas de hablar contigo, pero siempre salías muy rápido de clases, incluso la semana pasada dejaste esto. – Extendiéndole con una mano una libreta rosa con mucho brillo en la portada y con el interior de la caligrafía en violeta de la castaña. – Olvidaste tu cuaderno del coro. – Alzando una ceja de interés. – Tuviste muchos problemas para acordarte de la letra cuando la señorita Loreine te pidió cantar el tercer acorde. Por un momento pensé que era para llamar mi atención y aplicarme una especie de venganza.

\- No lo fue Camus… - Tomando el cuaderno entre sus manos. – Yo lo estaba buscando por todas partes.

\- Eso lo sé también. – Tomando una silla para sentarse. – Lamento preocuparte, pero no pude evitar esconderlo y ver tu cara de preocupación cada día. Estaba pensando en que momento le dirá a la maestra que se le perdió su cuaderno. – Recargando su brazo en su muslo para posar su barbilla en la palma de la mano. – Pero no lo hiciste.

\- Pensé que tal vez lo encontraría. – Mostrando una simple sonrisa. – Pero gracias por devolvérmelo. Bueno… yo debo irme. – Estaba a punto de moverse cuando lo escucho emitir un sonido de desaprobación.

\- Mm… devolverte el cuaderno y no recibir nada a cambio. – Dijo Cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos de forma pensativa. – Eso no es muy justo Pines.

\- No tengo dinero en este momento, ni un dulce que me sobre. – Diciendo de forma nerviosa. – Pero mañana te lo puedo dar.

\- No me interesa el dinero ni los dulces. – Aun pensando, hasta que abrió los ojos para decirle. – Ya se, al terminar la clase de música te quedaras ayudarme a limpiar.

\- ¿Limpiar? – Observando que el salón estaba recogido y que en la escuela había conserjes que se encargaban de eso.

\- Eso – Señalando el piano. – No sabes que tanta suciedad dejan a este instrumento hermoso, con las sucias manos de nuestros compañeros. – Levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a un mueble y sacar un paño de algodón y limpiador de madera. – Bueno Pines te veo mañana, te esperare. – Aun con su rostro serio.

Mabel no sabía que decir solo salió lo más rápido del salón cerrando tras de ella la puerta. Se encontró a Dipper que la esperaba en los casilleros.

\- Lo siento se me hizo tarde Dip-Dip – Mostrando una leve sonrisa.

\- No hay problema – Dije al notar que mi hermana estaba muy nerviosa. – ¿Sucede algo? – Pretendí hacer que no escuche nada afuera en el salón de música.

\- N-no, todo está bien – Respondí a Dipper. Quería llegar a casa lo más pronto.

Y así fue durante esas semanas, Mabel se quedaba después de la clase de coro a ayudar al chico, mientras que Dipper la esperaba. Siempre y cuando vigilándola. Pocas veces los escuchaba compartir una que otras palabras y hablar un poco. Hasta que un día fue diferente de los demás.

\- Pines – Dijo el chico de cabello miel, mientras vigilaba a Mabel limpiar bien el instrumento sin que llegase a dañarlo. – ¿Te gustaría aprender a tocar el piano?

\- No creo que pueda, soy muy tonta en hacerlo. Aunque tengo un teclado en casa que utilizo para mis videos con Pato. Pero en cuestión musical no he podido. – Riendo tímidamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

\- No eres tonta. – Levantándose de su asiento. – Estoy muy cansado… Pines las clases empiezan mañana. Evita esconderte, tienes una linda voz sería un desperdicio no acompañarla con una armonía musical. – Mostrando una leve sonrisa.

 **( F )**

\- Tú hermana accedió a su proposición. – Viendo como Dipper asentía la cabeza.

\- No lo entiendo, su relación iba tan bien que incluso me hablaba de él. – Diciendo un poco pensativo. – Pero antes de volver a Gravity Falls en ese verano, él y ella no se voltearon a ver en ningún momento. Como si nunca hubiera pasado algo entre ellos dos.

\- Dices que de un día para otro ella lo olvido. – Dijo Ford.

\- Sí, incluso ese verano actuó extraño. No nos decía nada a Pacifica, sus amigas o incluso a mí. – Mirando hacia el pórtico. – Aun cuando regresamos él estaba con una de las amigas de la clase de Mabel. Pero a ella no le pareció importar.

\- Supongo que el amor es complicado. – Acomodándose los lentes.

\- Supongo. – Contesto Dipper de igual manera.

.

.

Cuatro días habían transcurrido desde que Bill había regresado a su dimensión, Mabel no tenía muchos ánimos de tejer un suéter o ver la tele. Se encontraba en el desván sentada en la ventana viendo para afuera, en su mano jugaba con la llave que le había dado el demonio de sueño. Dudaba entre ir a verlo, pero también temía que él siguiera molesto.

( F )

\- Déjame estar solo, Estrella fugaz. – Dijo secamente. – Preferiría no verte en este momento.

( F )

La castaña soltó un suspiro de tristeza antes de tirar la llave con molestia hacia un montón de cajas y viejos muebles acumulados en un rincón. Escondió su cabeza entre las rodillas, abrazándolas contra su pecho.

.

.

En un callejón a mitad de la tarde se encontraba dos hombres siendo golpeados por un sujeto rubio, a uno de ellos lo había dejado en el suelo dolido por los golpes que causaron impacto en su abdomen y esternón. Mientras que al otro lo tenía sujetado del cuello contra la pared propinándole golpes a los costados dejándolo medio moribundo, con el rostro escurriendo de sangre fresca que salía de la mejilla reventada. Soltándolo lo dejo caer al suelo escuchando sus gritos de dolor y jadeos entre cortados; se tomó las solapas de su abrigo para acomodarse su traje. Sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo se limpió la sangre de la parte de sus guantes de cuero negro, se arregló los mechones dorados revelando su ojo oculto que estaba sin el parche.

Saliendo del callejón camino sin rumbo fijo por las calles del pueblo, veía a la gente caminar acompañada o sola. Chasqueo sus dedos creando maldiciones simples, arruinando su día y sus relaciones con esas personas. Alguno que chocaba con él y lo mirada a los ojos terminaría con pesadillas por unos días. Llegando por un viejo baldío de basurero se encontró con un grupo de jóvenes que molestaban a dos chicas, no le prestaba mucha importancia el seguía su camino. Hasta que su mente le jugó una mala jugada.

\- ¡No, suéltame! – Dijo la chica mientras intentaba luchar contra el forcejeo. – Ojala todos se pudran.

\- ¡Basta paren! – Dijo la otra chica.

El rubio se acercó al grupo de jóvenes su piel había cambiado a oscura y su pelo se tornó de color carmesí, sin previo aviso ataco a los sujetos que atacaban a las chicas. Escuchando las suplicas de los hombres, y los gritos de agonía mientras con sus brazos sombras cambiaban de forma como si fueran lanzas y cuchillas. Cegado por la sed de venganza, murmuraba palabras apenas audibles.

\- No la toquen sucios humanos.

Una masacre se hizo dentro del baldío y solo los charcos de color rojo mezclados con la tierra, hacían el aroma insoportable. Camino ante las dos mujeres, pero una de ellas grito en estado paranoico y de forma asustada, mientras lloraban de forma desconsolada.

\- ¡NO TE ACERQUES MONSTRUO! – Grito una de las mujeres.

\- ¡ALEJATE! ¡VETE! – Mientras abrazaba a su compañera.

El demonio abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que la imagen que había visto en una de las mujeres, se había ido. Su mente le jugaba una broma, por un momento creyó haber escuchado aquella castaña de ojos color avellana, llamar su nombre. Se retiró del lugar siguiendo su camino mientras regresaba a la normalidad.

Llegando a los alrededores del bosque el sol ya se estaba poniendo, tornándose el cielo de un color rosado y morado perdiéndose entre las sombras de las copas de los árboles. Bill se recargo en la mitad del camino en uno de los troncos, coloco su mano en el rostro fijando la mirada a su alrededor. Las imágenes de la castaña asustada de él y de sus pensamientos, le hicieron darse cuenta de su temor. Esto era una nueva sensación que experimentaba sentía como era apretado su pecho y una acumulación de ira y amargura lo invadía, le hacía sentir incómodo. Hasta llegar a un punto en que la sensación de tristeza se apoderaba de él.

\- Estrella fugaz... – Mirando con indiferencia. – Quiero verte.

.

.

La tarde abrió paso a la noche para así llegar a la hora de la cena. Melody había subido a comprobar cómo se encontraba Mabel ya que no había querido comer en la tarde, ni había visto verla bajar del desván. La castaña se encontraba sentada escuchando música mientras acariciaba a su cerdito mascota, vio a la mujer saludándola.

\- Mel, hola ¿sucede algo?

\- Corazón hice un albondigón, te dejamos un poco por si quieres cenar. Llevas aquí casi todo el día. – Acariciando su cabello. – Tú hermano y tus tíos están preocupados.

\- Lo siento, es que yo… no he tenido mucho apetito. – Mostrando una sonrisa simple. – Siento preocuparlos solo que… necesitaba un momento sola.

\- ¿Te hizo algo ese sujeto? – Dijo Melody frunciendo el ceño. – Porque si lo hizo se las va ver conmigo.

\- No, no. Él no me hizo nada. – Moviendo sus manos nerviosamente. – Solo que siento que yo tuve la culpa por actuar de forma impulsiva. No tome en cuenta el riesgo.

\- Oh eso ya me acorde. – Dándole un golpe en la cabeza a la castaña.

\- ¡Auch! Eso dolió… ¿Por qué fue eso? – Dije sobándome la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir sola a dar el recorrido con esos muchachos peligrosos? – Dije regañándola. – Mabel aun cuando quieras verte fuerte, y que puedas manejar las cosas tu sola. Debes entender cuando es el momento. Y creo que ese no era el momento y te lo aseguro.

\- ¿Quería afrontar mi miedo? – Agachando la cabeza. – Yo quería superarlo, porque… quería ser fuerte y no preocupar a nadie más.

La mujer abrazo a la castaña. – Es algo que puedas decirme.

\- Por el momento no… lo siento.

\- De acuerdo, por hoy te dejo que descanses. – Separándose de la chica. – Pero si tienes hambre, te dejare tu plato guardado.

Saliendo de la habitación dejo sola a la castaña, mientras que ella miraba el calendario colgado con los días marcados. Sus vacaciones ya casi acababan y ya casi no le quedaba tiempo para pasar con su hermano y con él.

\- Fui una tonta. – Mirando por la ventana cerrando sus ojos.

.

.

Dipper había subido al desván encontrándose a su hermana dormida en la ventana, se acercó a moverla un poco para despertarla.

\- Mabel ya es muy noche, duerme en tu cama. – abriendo la puerta de la habitación. – Llevas mucho tiempo aquí, intenta dormir.

\- Sí. – Levantándose escucho su estómago rugir de hambre.

\- Sera mejor que cenes lo que dejo la esposa de Soos. – Dijo arqueando una ceja. – No quiero escuchar toda la noche, como tú estomago grita por comida.

\- No tengo mucha hambre – Otro rugido más fuerte se hizo más presente.

El castaño empujo a su hermana para que bajara las escaleras.

\- Ve y come. Y no regreses hasta que hayas comido. – Subiendo a su cuarto, pero se detuvo un momento. – Sí es por ese estúpido nacho de un solo ojo, me asegurare cuando lo vea darle un puñetazo en el rostro.

\- Gracias Bro-Bro. – Dando una sonrisa de lado. – Creo que estoy creando más amenazas a Bill.

La castaña se dirigió a paso lento hacia la cocina, la planta baja estaba silenciosa y solo se escuchaba los ronquidos de sus tíos y de la pareja. Llegando al lugar encendió la luz de la cocina, busco el plato de su cena, encontrándolo encima del mostrador. Tomando el plato vio la nota que estaba ahí con su nombre.

Se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer de poco a poco, odiaba esta situación y odiaba por haber actuado de esa manera. Terminando de comer se levantó a limpiar y apago la luz de la cocina. Aun no tenía sueño, por lo que decidió salir al porche a sentarse en el sofá. Estuvo un momento pensando en lo que tendría que decirle a Dipper acerca de irse a California. Podría detener a su hermano para evitar que se quedara en Gravity Falls, pero sonaba muy egoísta arruinar sus sueños. Otra seria quedarse, pero ocasionaría después de un tiempo problemas a sus tíos, recordando que la relación entre sus padres y sus tíos abuelos no era muy de completa confianza. Apenas los dejaban venir a visitarlos, el acuerdo era venir cada verano y después regresar a casa. En cierta parte sus padres habían agarrado celos de tenerlos durante las vacaciones, por eso fue lo que decidieron.

Dar un futuro a su hermano bajo las enseñanzas del tío Ford, mientras que ella recibiría la atención de sus padres para moldearla en su educación. Pensando que sería un equilibrio perfecto.

\- Tarde o temprano tendré que decirlo.

.

.

El demonio de sueño había llegado a la salida del bosque encontrándose con el poster de tótems. Observando la cabaña del misterio, vio que se encontraba ahí aquella adolescente que había estado en su mente en los últimos días. Se acercó a donde estaba dormitando en el viejo sofá en la intemperie; pasó sus nudillos por las mejillas rosadas acariciándola suavemente. La castaña despertó un poco sobresaltada ante el toque, fijo su mirada en el rubio con los dos ojos que la miraban con seriedad y brillaban en la oscuridad, ambas pupilas afiladas de color ámbar brilloso con dorado. Se veía sombría su expresión. La chica se incorporó para levantar su rostro y encararlo, tenía miedo pero no era por él. Sino porque temía perderlo.

\- No tengo miedo. – Abrazando al demonio del torso.

Bill rodeo sus brazos a su cuerpo antes de caer de rodillas hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello junto a su pecho, sintiendo como la chica acariciaba sus cabellos rubios escuchándola respirar suavemente.

\- Mabel – Dirigiendo su mirada a ella. – Lo siento Estrella fugaz.

Mabel solo abrió los ojos sorprendida por su disculpa antes de besar su frente. – Es extraño escucharte pedir perdón. – Riendo suavemente.

\- Algo me hiciste Estrella fugaz – Resoplando cansado. - ¿Puedo egoístamente dormir en tus piernas?

\- ¿Tengo otra opción?

\- No

El rubio se acomodó en el sofá terminando de subir a su lado, para recostar su cabeza en los muslos de la chica, quedando boca arriba. La castaña paso sus dedos para levantar los mechones rebeldes que cubrían su ojo derecho, observando ambos. Noto que había manchas de sangre seca en los pómulos y en la frente; con la vista observo más manchas en su traje.

\- ¿A dónde fuiste? – Pregunte.

\- ¿Te interesa? – Hablando de modo indiferente.

\- Estas cubierto de sangre.

\- Digamos que quise ser el niño bueno estos días. – Diciendo con sarcasmo en sus palabras.

\- Bill

\- Necesitaba alejarme.

\- Yo… también. – Ladeando el rostro. – Estaba…

\- No necesitas decirlo niña. – Su ojo derecho se tornaba oscuro. – No lo vuelvas hacer.

Mabel asintió levemente con la cabeza sabiendo a lo que se refería. Por un momento sintió helar su sangre y sentirse que le faltaba el aire. – Creo que me siento mal…

\- Perdón. – Dijo Bill, sacando su parche para colocárselo de nuevo en su ojo derecho. – Estaba muy entretenida viéndome.

\- ¿Qué era eso?

\- Maldad pura. – Mostrando una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. – Es broma, pero digamos que concentro mayor parte de mi poder aquí. – Señalando su ojo. – Descuida tú no puedes tener pesadillas, recuerdas nosotros tuvimos un trato.

\- Sí… - Temblando.

Chasqueando los dedos hizo aparecer una barra de chocolate para que cayera en sus manos. – Come esto Estrella fugaz.

\- ¿Chocolate? – Abriendo el dulce y dando un mordisco. - ¿Por qué?

\- Preferiría que no te desmayaras. Viste algo hermoso como yo. – Diciendo de forma orgullosa.

\- Aja, fue tu culpa tonto nacho. – Dando otro mordisco.

Permanecieron por un rato en silencio ambos seguían un poco extraños, ninguno quería volver hablar del problema que tuvieron en la cabaña. Mabel había terminado su barra de chocolate haciendo que los temblores se fueran. Su mano seguía en el cabello del rubio, dando pequeñas caricias. Bill rompió el silencio cuando hablo.

\- Quería verte. – Tocando el rostro de la castaña.

\- Igual yo. – Tomando su mano.

Mabel se inclinó a besar sus labios de forma corta, haciendo que el demonio de sueño solo pusiera una cara inconforme.

\- No seas coda Estrella – Acercándose para tener más contacto con sus labios, rozándolos entre sí. – No te enseñe bien a besar. Mereces una lección.

Bill se acercó a unir sus labios con los de Mabel, sintió como la castaña le correspondía, sonriendo entre beso incitándolo a continuar. Este lo tomo como una señal para ir moviendo sus labios junto a los suyos tomando calma en sus movimientos. Se separaron un momento riendo ambos y mirándose al rostro.

\- Estas cayendo de sueño, pequeña humana. – Levantándose de sus piernas. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin dormir bien? – Haciendo un gesto serio.

\- Insomnio – Encogiéndose de hombros y con un tinte rosado en sus mejillas.

\- Ya veremos si tienes insomnio cuando te lleve a la cama. – Tomándola de la cintura para alzarla hacia su hombro cargándola como costal de papas.

\- ¡Espera, Bill! – Moviendo sus piernas. – Yo puedo ir sola.

\- No, no puedes. – Dando una palmadita a su trasero. – Eres mi rehén.

\- Bill

\- No hay Bill, llámame soberano del universo. – Caminando para adentro de la cabaña. – Y será mejor que guardes silencio.

Subiendo las escaleras hasta llega a la habitación compartida de los gemelos, la abrió con cuidado para encontrar a Pino dormido. Adentrándose camino hasta la cama de la chica para bajarla, viendo la mueca que le hacia la castaña con sus mejillas infladas.

\- Si sigues así, entonces despertare a Pino, pero con tus gritos más lascivos. – Amenazándola.

\- Yo podía subir sola.

\- No ahora, así que muévete. – Colocando una rodilla en el colchón.

\- ¿Qué vas a dormir en mi cama? – Diciendo con el rostro ruborizado.

\- Tú dormirás, yo solo me quedare aquí. – Entrando completamente a la cama. Pasando sus manos a su cintura para atraerla hacia él. – Evita moverte mucho, no queremos que tu hermano escuche sonidos raros.

\- No, en realidad Dipper te dará un golpe. – Dijo Mabel.

\- Se llevara una gran sorpresa en unas horas.

\- Yo te lo advertí. – Lanzando una sonrisa y acomodándose en el pecho del demonio. – Buenas noches, Bill.

\- Duerme Estrella fugaz. – Besando su frente.

.

.

Al día siguiente

Bill se percató de las miradas amenazantes de Ford, Stanley y Dipper. El rubio alzo las manos dejando de abrazar a la castaña.

\- Ella está dormida, no querrán levantarla tan temprano.

\- Date por muerto Cipher. – Dijo Stanley.

\- Hiciste llorar a mi sobrina. – Dijo Ford cargando su arma. – Y apareces a mitad de la noche en su cama.

\- Bill de esta no escapas. – Dijo Dipper amenazándolo con una escoba.

\- Chicos, chicos podemos resolverlo. Como bolsas de carnes civilizadas. – Haciendo un gesto con las manos.

Pero Mabel se aferró más al cuerpo de Bill y con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro, siguió durmiendo. El rubio se había puesto pálido, siendo amenazado por tres hombres que le daban una mirada fría.

\- Bill… aprovecha ese cariño y calor de mi sobrina, porque es lo último que sentirás estando 3 metros bajo tierra. – Dijo Stanley.

\- En cuento despierte Mabel, estarás muerto estúpido Dorito. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Siempre fuiste un maldito mujeriego Cipher. – Dijo Ford.

\- Esto es un error vamos no le hecho nada. – Riendo nerviosamente. – De todos modos ella es mía. – Viendo el error de las palabras que dijo. – Bueno técnicamente me eligió, para ser su novio. Vamos dejen de mirarme de esa forma, y ¡bajen esas armas Fez, Sixer y Pino! La despertaran.

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.


	33. Chapter 32

¡Hola todo mundo! Aquí subiendo el capítulo tan temprano :D como compensación por tardarme un chingo pero aquí está, me divertí haciéndolo pues en casa jugué con mis amigos al Uno y al Jenga, lo sé, se preguntaran ¿y eso que tiene que ver con el fic? Pues fácil quise añadir algo a la historia. Ahora sin más excusas aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" ¡Convivencia familiar! Bill convive un poco más con los miembros.

 **Nota2:** Curiosamente hoy fui al dentista en la mañana, si estuve somnolienta cuando llegue a casa, y creo que mi hermanita se aprovechó de mi para pedirme money. Por lo que me levante hambrienta y rugiéndome la tripa, y mi mente pensó en helado de brownie y fresas que venden en Thrifty. Luego recordé el estúpido dolor en mi boca. Cuando tienes ganas de comer nieve, pero no puedes comprar, porque te sacaron la muela del juicio ;-; analgésicos vengan a mí y hagan su magia. Bueno suficiente de mi trágica anécdota del día. Ahora sin más llego la sección preguntas, respuestas y agradecimiento; **Meli Star** arigato por comentarme y seguir la historia, ya luego Mabel contara su historia. Y como que tengo a todos haciéndose la pregunta del millón ¿Qué le dirá Mabel a Bill? Pero eso sería más adelante en algunos capítulos. Espero te guste este capítulo; **Guest/Xion-chan14** sorry si te lo recuerdo (se da un coscorrón en la cabeza) pero es inevitable :D y me gustan tus comentarios son los que más me divierten e incluso me gusta saber de la opinión de mis lectores. A veces pienso que debí llamar esta historia "50 sombras de Bill" aunque no es tan mala idea, ok espero que disfrutes de este capítulo y gracias por comentar.

A los de Wattpad les envió un enorme saludo, son muchos comentarios pero los estoy respondiendo desde la página. Algunos desesperados por los capítulos (no les agrego motita) que dicen que son adictivos, pero intentare subirlos, no todos de un golpe. Bocados pequeños como le digo a una amiga siempre 7u7

Rating: M

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella fugaz, Bill Cipher, Dipper Pines/Pino, Stanley Pines/Fez, Stanford Pines/Sixer, Soos Ramirez/Signo de interrogación y Melody/Nota.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Treinta Dos: Necesitas Saber**

.

.

La semana avanza y el mes de julio llegaba a su final, para abrir paso a los primeros días de agosto habiendo pasado su primera semana. Ese día el cielo estaba nublado y llovía a cantaros afuera de la cabaña. Me encontraba sentada en el desván del ático observando la lluvia caer por la ventana triangular, mientras iniciaba un nuevo tejido de un suéter amarillo suave como el sol. Quería hacerle uno como regalo de aniversario desde que oficiamos nuestra relación enfrente de mi familia, aunque claramente cumpliríamos el mes a mediados de agosto. Por lo que quería apurarme para terminarlo antes, y buscar algo para acompañarlo. Quería sorprenderlo, pero por más que quería adelantar el detalle…

\- ¡Hemos llegado! – Grito Dipper desde abajo.

Rápidamente escondí el inicio de mi tejido entre la canasta, cubriéndolo con los estambres de diversos colores y saque uno que ya había empezado, un suéter blanco.

Dirigí mi vista a las escaleras para ver que Dipper subía junto con Bill las escaleras, ambos estaban terriblemente empapados a causa de la lluvia. No tarde en acercarme con las toallas que tenía preparadas cuando llegaran. Solté una risita cuando me acerque a ellos para entregárselas.

\- ¿Trajeron los bocadillos? – Tomando la bolsa que traía Dipper en la Mano. – No llevaron sombrilla.

\- Bill la rompió. – Señalando al demonio. – El torpe salió cuando iniciaba la tormenta.

\- No se hubiera roto esta baratija, si hubiera salido de la tienda junto conmigo Pino. – Excusándose el demonio antes de aventar el paraguas destruido.

\- Debes entender torpe triangulo que cuando hay inicio de tormenta, hay una enorme ráfaga de viento.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué regresaron ustedes dos en medio de la lluvia? Fácilmente podrían haber esperado dentro de la tienda a que todo terminara. – Dije deteniendo la discusión de mi hermano y mi novio.

\- No lo pensamos. – Dijeron ambos.

Mabel lanzo una mirada divertida y una sonrisa maliciosa antes de volver a sentarse en el desván y decir una leve broma que tenía pensado en su cabeza.

\- Bueno no importa si se besaron bajo la lluvia. Así inicia las historias apasiónales de mis novelas románticas. – Menciono Mabel de forma burlona.

\- ¡MABEL! – Gritaron Bill y Dipper molestos por la imaginación de la castaña.

Dipper agarro mi cabeza para despeinar mi cabello, mientras que Bill me daba piquetes con sus dedos en mi abdomen.

\- Ya paren ustedes dos – Dije riendo.

\- No lo creo, tu cabeza está muy mal hermanita.

\- Cierto, como puede emparejarme con Pino. Es horrible.

\- ¡Oye! – Dijo Dipper ofendido.

\- Bueno, bueno ya entendí… por favor paren jaja… no lo volveré hacer. – Estaba llorando de la risa.

\- Creo que la quebramos. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Somos homicidas. – Dijo Bill con una sonrisa de lado.

Aproveche para tomarlos desprevenidos y tumbarlos ambos para provocarles cosquillas.

\- ¡Combo Mabel!

\- ¡No, no! Jajaja – Dipper no paraba de reír al saber que su hermana conocía los puntos exactos donde producirles las cosquillas.

\- Estrella…para… pff, no para. – Bill no para reír de forma descontrolada y retorcerse en el suelo.

\- No pueden contra mi soy la reina de las cosquillas.

\- Yo creo que sí – Dije colocando mi mano en su cintura y producirle cosquillas.

\- Ahí que vengarnos. – Dijo Bill colocando sus manos por debajo de las axilas de la chica para producirle las cosquillas.

\- Eso no se vale jaja Bill, Dipper.

Había caído rendida al suelo muriéndose de la risa y pataleando, antes de que los tres cayeran respirando pesadamente y tratando de recuperar el aire. Estaban acostados en el piso viendo al techo y escuchando el sonido de la lluvia.

\- Ustedes son malos chicos. – Mirando el techo de la cabaña.

\- Creo que no estás en posición de decirlo Estrella fugaz. – Respondió Bill. – Le recuerdo que nos envió por esas cosas. – Señalando la bolsa de bocadillos.

\- Es cierto, eso fue una misión suicida Mabel. – Dijo el castaño.

\- Querías que saliera con este clima, y se hiciera daño tu querida hermana.

\- No

\- Sí – Dijo Bill con una sonrisa, mientras que Dipper lo miraba con una mirada de pocos amigos y Mabel con los ojos abiertos. – Solo iba salir con unos cuantos rapones en las rodillas.

\- … - Los gemelos no decían nada ante su comentario.

\- Es más divertido cuando lo ves con la visión futura.

\- Entonces por qué no previste lo del paraguas. – Dijo Dipper

\- Nos iba caer un rayo por esa cosa defectuosa.

\- ¿Cuál rayo? – Exclamo el castaño.

De repente se escuchó el trueno y la cabaña se quedó sin energía eléctrica, causando un apagón.

\- Ese rayo. – Dijo Bill.

Los gritos de Stan se hicieron sonar desde debajo de las escaleras, llamando a sus sobrinos.

\- ¡NIÑOS VAYAN A BUSCAR LAS VELAS! – Grito Stan. - ¡BILL AYUDA A SOOS!

\- Y yo porque tengo que ayudar a Signo de Interrogación. – Dije sentándome en el suelo.

\- ¡Vamos Bill! Ayuda a Soos – Dijo Mabel, tomando de su mano para jalarlo. – Sera divertido.

\- Y si hacemos un trato. – Tomando su mano para acariciarla suavemente y dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta.

Dipper toma la escoba y empieza golpear al rubio. – Eso no, vamos suéltala.

\- Pino no seas una molestia – Protegiéndose de los golpes

\- Ustedes dos dejen de pelear y vayamos abajo. – Regaño la castaña.

Bajando las escaleras Dipper y Mabel se separaron de Bill dejándolo con Soos.

\- Bueno chico ponte esto, saldremos afuera.

\- Acabo de volver – Dijo Bill con pereza en su voz.

\- Lo sé pero Sr. Pines me pidió llevarte conmigo a reparar los enchufes eléctricos.

\- Nada de eso servirá, lo he visto todo. – Respondió el demonio, habiendo visto su acción.

\- Bill guarda silencio y acompaña a Soos. – Dijo Stan

\- Fez no creo que sea tan estúpido para dejarnos salir.

3 minutos después…

\- ¡Es enserio! – Dijo Bill con el impermeable y con una linterna en la mano.

\- Nunca contradigas al Sr. Pines, muchacho.

Se dirigieron a la caja de fusibles donde Soos empezó a trabajar mientras que Bill sostenía la linterna con pereza.

\- De nada va servir, seguirá igual. – Sintiendo como las gotas de agua se habían infiltrado en el impermeable. – Deberías esperar hasta que se detenga.

\- Muchacho yo puedo arreglarlo, no te desanimes.

\- Oye Soos quiere saber la fecha y hora de su muerte. – Diciendo en tono de broma, pero claramente detrás de esa simple broma decía algo de verdad.

\- Parece interesante, pero por el momento no. – Dijo con una sonrisa ingenua. – Vaya sí que esta fuerte la lluvia.

El rubio levanto la vista al cielo viendo con su ojo dorado y la pupila rasgada como los arboles del bosque se balanceaban, en especial uno enorme que no aguantaba su peso. Ladeo la cabeza para otra dirección y observo un letrero de aluminio que estaba un poco suelto, tratando de mantener en su lugar, mientras sentía como el viento cobraba más fuerza y aumentaba la intensidad de la lluvia.

En su mente pasaba una pequeña visión futura del hombre robusto y él teniendo un accidente, en la posición donde estaban. Por lo que suspiro algo rendido. Tenía dos alternativas y ninguna se veía favorable, pero tenía que elegir la que menos daño tendría el humano.

\- Signo de interrogación – Dijo el demonio acercándose al sujeto. – Déjeme intentarlo y usted sostiene esto.

\- De acuerdo. – Tomando la linterna y colocándose en el lugar donde estaba el rubio.

.

.

Dipper y Mabel se encontraban buscando en el sótano las velas en una vieja caja de cartón.

\- ¿Cuándo fue que el tío Stan compro nueva velas? – Observando que unas ya estaban derretidas y sin la base.

\- Y si usamos estas – Alzando unas latas donde contenían velas aromatizantes.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – Tomando una de las latas para ver la descripción. - ¿Aroma a rosas? Por qué habría estas latas.

\- Oh si ya recuerdo – Dijo Mabel riendo y dando un golpe en su propia mano. – La utilice para hacer la cena de tío Stan y Linda Susan.

\- ¿Y funciono?

\- Por eso están aquí. – Refiriéndose a la caja. – Resulto ser que el tío Stan es un poco tímido y romántico.

\- Pero ahí que admitir que tiene buenos consejos.

\- ¿Qué clase de consejos? – Pregunto curiosa su hermana.

\- Consejos de hombres, así que no son para ti.

\- Vamos Dipper – Insistí.

\- No, no te diré.

\- Vamoss… Dopper – Picando su mejilla.

\- No lo diré Mabel – Tomando las latas. – Bueno tendremos que utilizarlas.

\- Olerá bonito la cabaña.

\- Olerá a puras rosas y fresas silvestres. – Viendo las latas.

Escucharon un estruendo, como si hubiera caído algo pesado arriba de la cabaña, ambos gemelos se miraron al mismo tiempo para subir a donde se encontraban sus tíos, dejando las latas encima de la mesa.

\- Escuchamos algo

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- ¿No fue aquí adentro? – Pregunto Ford al igual de preocupado.

\- Pensé que habían sido ustedes chicos. – Dijo Stan

De repente entro Soos azotando la puerta.

\- ¡SR. PINES! ES UNA EMERGENCIA

\- ¿Qué sucede Soos? – Dijo Stan al ver alterado al hombre robusto. Y con un corte en su antebrazo. – Respira hondo y habla despacio.

Soos se calmó un momento antes de hablar. - El sujeto triangular… - Pero fue interrumpido por una mano ensangrentada que se posó en su hombro.

\- Haces tanto alboroto Signo de interrogación, te dije que te mantuvieras callado.

Caminando dentro de la cabaña para dejarse mostrar completamente; su ropa estaba cubierta de fango y hojas, parte de su pantalón de vestir estaba rasgado por la parte de la pierna izquierda, su rostro estaba con la mejilla hinchada por donde se encontraba su parche. Pero lo que más resaltaba era la herida que tenía en el torso de lado derecho, tenía clavada un pedazo de rama.

\- ¡BILL! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos.

\- Oh demonios, Cipher. – Dijo Ford viendo el mal estado del demonio.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con ustedes dos? – Dijo Stan preocupado.

\- Sr. Pines uno de los letreros fue desprendido por el viento y en defensa me cubrí con ambos brazos – Haciendo los gestos y moviendo sus manos de forma alterada. – Pero de repente uno de los árboles se desprendió por la misma fuerza del viento y cayo justamente donde está la caja de fusibles, donde estaba él. Recibiendo el impacto. – Explico Soos. – Todo esto fue tan rápido que ni nos dio tiempo de quitarnos.

Melody quien estaba con Mike se acercó a auxiliar a su esposo, para revisar su herida. Y después ver al rubio también pero sorprendiéndose por lo grave que estaba.

\- Sr. Pines esto se ve mal ahí que llevarlos al hospital. – Respondió la mujer.

\- A él llévenselo, yo no lo necesito. – Recargándose en el mostrador de la caja registradora. – Al contrario es una sensación bastante hilarante. – Tocando la rama en su herida, sacándole una risa. – Mm… hace tiempo que no tenía esta clase de heridas.

\- ¡Basta Bill! – Dijo la castaña con los ojos abiertos y las manos sobre su rostro.

\- Hey calmada Estrella fugaz, no duele. – Dijo el demonio.

\- Debemos de ir al hospital. – Dijo Stan tomando sus llaves.

\- No es necesario Fez, puedo arreglar su brazo. – Haciendo un gesto con su mano para que se acercara el empleado.

\- Sin juegos Cipher. – Advirtió Ford.

\- Nada de juegos Fordsi.

Hizo aparecer una llama color azul eléctrico en su palma, Mabel miro el fuego conociendo lo que haría, la vez que ella estuvo herida y elimino las cicatrices junto con las contusiones que tenía en el cuerpo. Observo esa misma mano pasar sobre el corte de Soos, haciendo que el hombre empezara a reír por el toque.

\- Esto es extraño, se siente fresco. A pesar de que es fuego. – Viendo como el corte sanaba completamente, solo para dejar los restos de sangre.

\- Listo, ahora el pago es su alma.

\- ¡CIPHER! – Dijeron ambos tíos.

\- Es broma… - Tosiendo fuertemente se cubrió la boca, notando que había desechado un poco de sangre. – Mmh… mi cuerpo rechaza al intruso.

\- Ahí que sacarte esa rama. – Dijo Ford.

\- Puedo hacerlo. – Tomando el extremo de la rama, pero lo detuvo el hombre mayor.

\- En privado idiota. – Haciendo referencia a la presencia de su sobrina que estaba con la cara preocupada. Y su sobrino que miraba impactado la herida.

Bill solo bufo de irritado mientras seguía a Ford hasta su cuarto. Bajando por las escaleras hasta tomar el ascensor y llegar al viejo sótano donde antes estaba el portal. Ford le entrego un botiquín grande donde venían reservas de fármacos, vendas, gasas, torundas, entre otras cosas de material de curación.

\- Tú mejor sabes que eso no funciona conmigo. – Quitándose el saco manchado con su sangre, mientras se desabotonaba la camisa para retirársela.

\- Me es imposible creer que el propio Bill no haya podido esquivar la caída de un árbol.

\- Oh Sixer, había una opción más arriesgada y cruel en la que salía ileso. – Tomando la rama entre sus manos para sacarla de un tirón llegando a desgarrar parte de sus órganos y piel. Por un momento se quedó callado, mientras escupía sangre fresca y sentía su respiración ir un poco más acelerada de lo normal, de un momento a otro su piel palideció haciendo que cayera de rodillas al piso. El líquido carmesí que brotaba de su herida, formaba burbujas y fluía rápidamente por su pecho.

\- Sí que eres imbécil. – Dijo Ford enojado. – Tirar de la rama, cuando perforo parte de tu pulmón.

Bill solo levanto un dedo haciendo una seña, antes de mostrar una sonrisa forzada y dirigir su mano en la propia herida, invocando una llama e ir cerrando la herida abierta. Bastaron unos minutos para que se cerrada por completo. Se terminó sentando en el piso recargándose en la parte del escritorio, otros 10 minutos bastaron para que se recompusiera lanzando un ataque de tos y respirando de forma pesada y entrecortada. Sudaba frio y se sentía un poco desorientado, antes de empezar de forma alocada.

\- Eso fue lo más raro que experimente. – Estaba borracho del dolor, incluso tuvo que pedir ayuda a su ex amigo para levantarlo.

\- Disfrutas armar un show. – Viendo el desastre que dejo en el piso.

\- Pero lo disfrutaste, admítelo te dio curiosidad. – Tomando una gasa para cubrirla con alcohol y limpiarse el resto de la sangre en su pecho.

\- Ya dije que estas demente.

\- Siempre lo estado Fordsy

\- Bien si ya terminaste de jugar, sube. – Señalando la salida. – Tienes a mi sobrina con el corazón en la garganta.

\- Uh interesante, pueden hacer eso los humanos.

\- Idiota es una expresión, es para decir que está preocupada. – Golpeando su cabeza.

\- De acuerdo, veré a Estrella fugaz. – Colocándose su camisa manchada.

\- Es Mabel. – Recalco el investigador.

\- Si, ya dije que veré a Estrella fugaz.

Subiendo las escaleras se encamino para la sala para encontrar solo a Soos y a Melody junto con el pequeño engendro, rodeados de unas velas.

\- Oh muchacho se ve recuperado. – Menciono Soos. – Muchas gracias por curarme, a pesar de que no lleve tanto daño.

\- Si buscas a los chicos están en el ático. – Dijo la mujer sonriente.

\- Bill tu ropa está sucia, toma. – Lanzando un tira huesos color blanco.

\- No lo ocupo, puedo…

-Claro que la necesitas. – Dijo Melody infundiendo una mirada amenazadora.

Bill se quitó la camisa y se colocó la camisa de tira huesos, quedando holgada de los lados. Haciendo que la prenda mostrara parte de sus tatuajes. Chasqueo ante la desaprobación de la prenda, pero de todos modos siguió su camino hasta el ático subiendo las escaleras y pasando por el desván hasta llegar al cuarto de los gemelos. Encontrando al par de adolescentes sentados en sus respectivas camas.

\- ¡Y he regresado! – Tirando confeti de sus manos. – Me extrañaron admítanlo, sé que lo hicieron.

Mabel se levantó para propinarle un golpe en su abdomen seguido de Dipper que le dio una patada en la columna. Mientras le dedicaban una mirada fría al demonio de sueño.

\- Hijo de puta preocupaste a mi hermana. – Dijo Dipper escupiendo el insulto.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar alegre? Cuando estabas hace un momento en peligro. – Dije sonando fúrica.

\- Vaya forma de recibirme… - Dijo estando de rodillas en el suelo y con la mano en la espalda.

Mabel lo rodeo con los brazos para abrazarlo sollozando suavemente. – Eres un tonto, eres una figura torpe, un feo y estúpido Triangulo.

\- Ya, ya detén los insultos Estrella fugaz. – Palmeando su espalda.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esa camisa?

\- Me lo dio Signo de interrogación y Nota.

\- Vaya sí que Soos te presto algo.

\- Deja de preocuparte que no pediré prestado tu ropa petit. – Haciendo burla al cuerpo de Dipper.

\- Te estas ganando dormir una noche afuera.

Pasaron los minutos en esa habitación la lluvia no cesaba y no había electricidad en la casa. Sus planes de ver películas se habían arruinado.

Ahora los tres se encontraban totalmente aburridos.

\- Podríamos ir a tu dimensión. – Dijo Mabel.

\- Suena buena idea. – Dijo Bill, mostrando una sonrisa emocionado.

\- Ah no, no se puede. El tío Stan nos dijo que nos quedáramos aquí en casa, en caso de que nos ocupara. – Dijo Dipper.

\- ¡Aaaww! – Exclamo con aburrimiento Mabel antes de rodar por el piso acostada. De repente le surgió una idea levantándose. – Ya se podríamos jugar al minigolf, aquí en el desván. Como la vez anterior.

\- No lo sé hay muy poca iluminación Mabel. Al menos que… - Viendo a Bill. – Vuelve a tu forma de nacho volador.

\- ¿Por qué tomaría mi forma de demonio? – Cuestiono el rubio.

\- Solo hazlo.

\- Que exigente. – Cambiando de forma volvió a ser un ente demoniaco amarillo con forma de pirámide triangular. – Contento Pino.

Tal como había sospechado el castaño al ver como la habitación se iluminaba pero a la vez perdía el color, siendo un panorama de color gris a excepción de ellos.

\- Bill tu cuerpo irradia mucha luz que puede mantenerlo iluminado.

\- Lo sabía me querías usar de lámpara Pino, eres idéntico que Sixer. – Cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pero Bill eres de mucha ayuda. – Tomando su cuerpo triangular entre sus manos. – Ahora si podemos construir el campo de minigolf. – Levantando un puño la castaña.

\- Ire por los palos. – Dijo Dipper acercándose al closet a sacar los palos de golf y el jarro con ojos falsos.

\- ¡Uuh! Parece interesante, utilizan órganos para jugar. – Dijo emocionado Bill.

Mabel rio colocando a Bill encima del escritorio. – No son de verdad, son pelotas pintadas.

\- El tío Stan las usa de decoración.

\- Ah así que chiste. – Haciendo un gesto con la mano.

El demonio miro atentamente a los gemelos como construían su campo de minigolf improvisado, hasta verlo terminado completamente.

\- Bueno nos vamos a turnar. – Dijo Mabel entregándole un palo a Bill. – A través de piedra, papel o tijera.

\- Suena justo. – Dijo Bill, curvando su ojo.

\- Sin leer la mente campanita. – Bromeo Dipper.

\- Sígueme poniéndome apodos y te mandare a una dimensión de puras pesadillas – Amenazo.

\- Dejen de discutir. – Intervino Mabel. – Ahora… uno, dos, tres.

\- Piedra, papel o tijera. – Dijeron los tres.

Revelando como resultado a Dipper con piedra, Mabel con tijeras y Bill con papel.

\- Soy primero. – Dijo Bill.

\- Y yo segundo. – Dijo Mabel.

\- Eso no es justo yo debería ser primero, la piedra vence tijeras.

\- Pero estamos según a la orden de la masacre Pino. – Dijo Bill

\- Vamos Dip, por esta vez déjalo ser el primero.

Bill invoco su ropa golfista y camino para posicionarse a golpear la pelota. Logrando meter un hoyo en uno, a lo que parecía ser un pedazo de tapa.

\- Si – Haciendo un gesto con la mano.

\- Je suerte para un pedazo de fritura. – Dijo el castaño.

\- Abran paso para la numero uno en mini golf – Con un golpe rápido consiguió meter la pelota dentro de la lata. – ¡Wooho! Y eso que apenas empiezo.

\- Aun lado que viene el premio anual. – Golpeando la pelota haciendo que viajara rápido por una autopista de carreras de juguete, saliendo disparada la pelota a la pila de ropa sucia, pero logrando entrar. – Anotación.

\- Crees ganar Pino. – Flotando para llegar hacia la pelotita y dar un golpe haciendo que rebotara por todas partes, estrellándose contra la ventana y para golpear a alguien.

\- ¡AAH! ¡Maldita sea otra vez! – Exclamo Stan afuera de la cabaña.

\- Le di a Fez, cuanto me dan por eso. – Dijo contento.

Mabel se dirigió a su cerdito y a Dipper, quien le daba una puntuación de 8 y 9.

\- Pato te dio 8 – Dijo riéndose.

Bill solo se quedó mirado feo al cerdo mascota de la castaña. – Serás tocino mañana. – Señalando con el palo de golf.

\- Muy bien, mi turno. – Acomodándose para golpear la pelota.

\- Apestas Pino. – Dijo Bill.

\- ¡Oye! – Distrayéndose un momento golpeo la pelota en dirección contraria. – Tu culpa

\- Mía si tú golpeaste como gatito asustado.- Sentándose en una silla que había convocado.

\- No soy gatito asustado.

\- Pero estornudas como uno. – Dijo Mabel bromeando.

\- Mabel, no lo defiendas.

\- Okey sigo yo, aprendan hombres. – Tomando posición agarro impulso golpeando la pelota dando en los blancos, reboto la pelota a toda velocidad en dirección a la puerta, pero en ese momento se abrió revelando a Ford quien recibió el golpe justamente en sus anteojos. – ¡Tío Ford!

\- Amo esa mujer – Recargándome en mi silla. – Tiene el mismo caos que yo.

\- Dios deja de comparar a mi hermana contigo. – Haciendo una mueca desagrado al demonio triangular.

\- Dipper creo que le di muy fuerte. – Dijo la castaña auxiliando a su tío. – Bill ayuda haz algo.

\- Okey. – Sacando una cámara para tomarle una foto a Ford.

\- No le tomes fotos estúpido Dorito. – Dijo Dipper, mientras levantaba a su tío y lo llamaba por su nombre. – Tío Ford ¿Estas bien?

\- Niños… ¡ahg! – Sintiendo otro disparo de flash de la cámara. – Para Cipher, eres un pesado. – Quitándole la cámara.

\- ¡Hey! Mi cámara. – Dijo Bill.

\- Bueno tendré que utilizar estos lentes. – Cambiándose el par de lentes rotos. – Bueno a lo que venía es que mi hermano Stanley quería invitarlos a jugar un partido de Necronomiconopoly.

\- ¡Sii! – Saltando emocionada Mabel.

\- La última vez que jugué se llevaron la mitad de mi dinero. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Descuida Dipper esta vez no sucederá de nuevo, tal vez ganes. – Dijo Mabel.

\- Yo no estoy seguro de ganar, pero en vista que no hay luz y tenemos a Bill como fuente de energía. – Tomando entre sus manos al triangulo. – Yo también voy a jugar.

\- ¡Oye no soy lámpara! – Tratando de liberarse.

\- Vamos Bill juega con nosotros, te divertirás. – Dijo Mabel.

\- Estrella fugaz te aseguro que me vengare, de todos ustedes. – Curvando su ojo.

\- Entonces él también juega. – Diciendo emocionada Mabel.

.

.

Una vez reunidos en el comedor se encontraban todos, mientras extendían el tablero del juego en la mesa y colocaban las figuras.

\- ¡Uh, uh! Yo quiero ser el tipo sombrío. – Dirigiendo su mano a la figurita.

\- No, ese seré yo. - Tomándolo Bill. - Y no es tipo sombrío, es **Nyarlathotep.**

 **-** Nya… ¿Qué? – Diciendo con duda en su voz.

 **-** El caos reptante, el dios y primogénito… - fue interrumpido cuando Ford le dio un golpe por detrás. - ¡Sixer!

 **-** No Bill, no lo hagas. Dejalo como señor sombrío y punto.

 **-** Cierto explicarle esto a Mabel llevaría todo el día. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Bueno, entonces sere el pulpo con alas. – Tomándolo Mabel.

\- Te refieres a Cthultu – Dijo Bill nuevamente.

\- ¿el qué? – Pregunto Mabel ladeando la cabeza.

\- Olvídalo. – Dijo el demonio de sueño entendiendo a los que decía Pino y Sixer.

\- Yo seré el libro. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Yo el sello. – Dijo Stanley.

\- Yo la mano. – Dijo Soos

\- Entonces yo me quedare con la calavera. – Dijo Ford tomando la figura entre las manos.

\- Descuiden chicos yo estaré como moderadora del juego. – Cargando a su hijo entre sus brazos.

\- Bien juguemos. – Tirando los dados Ford.

40 minutos después…

Se encontraba Dipper mordiendo su lápiz y con la libreta toda garabateara mirando a su alrededor. Al igual que Soos y Ford que estaban tachando sus jugadas. Los tres tenían poco billetes y sin muchas propiedades, el castaño solo le quedaban 3 propiedades y solo 400 dólares en billetes de 50. Miro a su hermana como se abanicaba con un fajo de billetes y unos lentes de corazón puesto, mientras que su tío Stan bebía cómodamente una Pitt cola y tenía una gran cantidad de billetes en ambos lados. En cambio Bill tenía a su alrededor varios fajos de billetes y casi la mitad del tablero estaba lleno de sus propiedades.

\- Vamos. – Tomo los dados y los agito. – Vamos por favor, déjame dar la vuelta y tener 20,000 de regreso. – tirando los dados rodaron cayendo uno en 5. – Sí – Después el otro cayó en 2. – No, no, no.

\- Oh, vamos Pino avanza. – Dijo Bill con malicia.

\- Eres un maldito desgraciado sabes que voy a caer en el cementerio de los zombis, y sabes que tu suma es demasiado grande. – Bramo todo molesto y acusándolo con el dedo.

\- No exagere Pino, son solo negocios. Al menos que quiera hacer un trato. – Invocando fuego azul de su mano. – Le daría la oportunidad de hacerse rico.

\- Bill nada de tratos. – Pegándole con un periódico Ford.

\- Maldito Nacho volador. – Entregándole su dinero a Bill y así perdiendo el juego al quedarse en bancarrota.

\- Bien tú turno Soos. – Dijo Mabel.

\- Bien, aquí voy. – Tomando los dados, los froto entre sus palmas. – Vamos necesito llegar al banco – Tirando los dados haciendo que cayera un dos y un uno, moviendo su figura a la cárcel. – Oh maldición, otra vez no.

\- Ni modo Soos, pierdes tres turnos. – Dijo Mabel. – También pierdes 2000 dólares.

\- Solo tenía 10 – Entregando su billete.

\- Puedes vender tu propiedad.

\- Ya el vendí hace dos turnos atrás. – Señalando a Stan que tenía su propiedad.

\- Así es el negocio.

\- Descuiden chicos vengare por ustedes. Aún tengo propiedades y dinero, todo esta alineado perfectamente. – Dijo Ford tirando los dados.

15 minutos después.

\- Gracias tío Ford. – Colocando sus piezas Mabel. – Fue agradable hacer negocios contigo.

\- Ja, negocios lo dejamos en la calle calabaza. – Dijo Stan.

\- Muy bien estamos en la ronda decisiva, solo quedan tres. – Dijo Melody. - ¿Alguien quiere palomitas de estufa?

\- Yo,Yo, yo – Dijeron Soos y Dipper.

\- Ya están fuera los demás. – Dijo Mabel volteando a ver a su tío y a Bill. – Muy bien aquí se acaba la alianza.

\- Lo mismo digo Estrella, aquí acaba todo e inicia la guerra. – Rio siniestramente Bill moviendo sus dedos entre sí como el Sr. Burns.

\- Te tragaras esas palabras Cipher. – Dijo Stan. – Nada personal calabaza, pero tengo que eliminarte.

Habían transcurrido 20 minutos y los tres hacían sus jugadas entre perder dinero, alquilar y vender propiedades y estar casi al borde de la bancarrota. Melody llego entregándole un bol de palomitas a Dipper y a Soos.

\- ¿Cómo van? – Pregunto la mujer.

\- Muy intenso, Mabel le ha quitado a Stan 4 propiedades pero ella cayo en la casilla de Bill pagándole 40,000 dólares. – Dijo Soos, llevándose un puño de palomitas. – Él no tuvo piedad con ella cuando utilizo la carta que tenía reservada para ella, haciendo que vendiera su Cueva tenebrosa y el tren fantasma.

\- Pero no olvides que Stan le quito 15,000 dólares y cayó en la cárcel perdiendo 3 turnos y pagando 5000. - Menciono Dipper – Francamente estos dos abusan de ella.

\- Literalmente se la han violado entre los dos. – Dijo Ford. – Esos dos bastardos se están haciendo ricos.

\- Hey ustedes tres cálmense. – Dijo Melody dándole un golpe a los tres.

Mabel beso los dados y los agito esperando tener suerte en dar la vuelta al tablero y caer en una de sus propiedades sana y salvo. Tirando los dados cayeron un número par de 5.

\- ¡Sí! – Grito emocionada. – Pato tendrá un par de zapatos nuevos. – Moviendo su figurita. – Al fin la carroza fúnebre.

\- No tan rápido, Estrella fugaz. – Dijo Bill haciendo un gesto con el dedo. – Caíste en mi propiedad.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No es cierto, la carroza fúnebre es mía. Nacho de un solo ojo. – Señalándolo.

\- Yo que te ofrecería piedad, pero por decirme nacho, te quemas toditita. – Extendiendo su mano. – Paga bolsa de carne, 35,000 dólares y más impuestos. – Entrecerrando su ojo. – Y para tu información es mi carroza fúnebre jaja. – Riendo maniáticamente.

\- Esa fue una masacre. – Dijo Soos.

\- Sip, si fue una masacre. – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ford y Dipper con los brazos cruzados y asintiendo la cabeza.

Mabel había entregado todo estaba en bancarrota, hizo un leve puchero cruzando los brazos. Solo quedaban Stanley y Bill ambos tenían dominado el tablero y nadaban en dinero.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya solo quedamos el viejo decrepito y yo. – Haciendo aparecer en su mano una copa de vino de color morado brillante. – Sera un deleite destruirte.

\- Oh claro que no Cipher, voy a destruirte. Al igual que lo hice cuando estabas dentro de mi mente. – Amenazándolo. – Podrás a ver destruido a mi sobrina y llevarte sus propiedades.

\- Tu también lo hiciste Fez – Aclaro el demonio

\- Bueno pero era necesario tanta maldad. – Dijo Stan. – El punto es que te destruiré.

\- Reza a tu dios, viejo senil.

35 minutos después…

Resumen de la escena del juego Bill estaba tirado en el tablero sin ningún billete, su figura había caído en la propiedad de Stan sin ninguna propiedad a su disposición, a causa de la carta del banquero que había multiplicado la fortuna del hombre canoso. Había sido derrotado por el maestro de la estada.

\- ¡SIII! – Grito Mabel de alegría tomando el control del televisor y haciéndolo de micrófono. – Stanley Pines es el ganador, derroto al temible Bill Cipher.

\- Chúpate esa criatura de un solo ojo. – Colocándose unos lentes oscuros y tirando fajos de billetes, mientras hacia el baile de la victoria

Soos y Ford celebraban agarrando los billetes y lanzándolos al aire con la mano. Mientras que Mabel y Dipper seguían burlándose de Bill, quien hace unos momentos amenazaba con ganar.

De repente la luz volvió a la cabaña reactivando los aparatos electrodomésticos, haciendo que todos reaccionaran.

\- Bien regreso la luz, ahora podré terminar de ver mi novela… - Se calló un momento antes de continuar, carraspeando su voz. – Digo podré ver la lucha.

\- Sr. Pines pero si ahora pasan Sortilegio de pasiones. – Dijo Soos

\- ¡Callate! – Arrastrando al empleado y su esposa. – Chicos limpien el desastre y desháganse del perdedor de Cipher.

\- Pues yo miren la hora… regreso al laboratorio. – Escapando Stanford de la limpieza.

Mabel y Dipper habían quedado solos en el comedor sin olvidar que Bill seguía en estado shock en el suelo, tras su derrota. Recogiendo el juego de mesa y guardándolo en el armario, apagaron la luz dejando solo al demonio triangular. Mientras que ellos regresaban a su habitación.

.

.

\- Escucho pasos. – Dijo Dipper leyendo una novela de misterio.

\- Se habrá recuperado de su derrota. – dijo Mabel con una sonrisa.

\- Eso lo veremos en 3, 2, 1…

Observando como ingresaba el demonio de sueño con una actitud de forma irritada cerrando la puerta del cuarto con furia; Mabel solo se movió un lado para darle espacio en su cama viendo cómo se tumbaba en el colchón, con el ojo lagrimeando.

\- No puede ser que un anciano como Fez me haya derrotado a mí, el gran Bill Cipher.

\- Aww… pobre Billy. – Abrazándolo y acariciándolo. – Pobre triangulito isósceles.

\- Es enserio. – Dijo Dipper con un poco de celos. – Mabel solo perdió.

\- Pero anda decaído. – Apretando su abrazo. – Míralo, lagrimea de su ojo.

\- Es sobre actuado.

\- Estrella fugaz acaricia mi cabecita. – Señalando donde está su sombrero.

\- Ya, ya paso. – Pasando su mano.

\- Maldito triangulo lambiscón.

Bill solo curvo su ojo haciendo burla al castaño mientras aprovechaba del cariño y el consuelo que le daba su gemelo.

En la noche había cesado la lluvia solo siendo una leve llovizna, Dipper cerró su libro levantándose viendo su reloj que ya iba empezar la maratón de Cazadores de fantasmas.

\- Debo apurarme o me lo perderé, esta vez nadie me distraerá ni me impedirá ver mi programa favorito.

\- Enserio te vas a pasar toda la noche viendo ese programa de fantasmas, cuando no aparece nada. – Dijo Mabel.

\- Sí aparece y son reales, solo que no pueden ser captadas completamente en la cámara.

\- ¿Quieres un fantasma? Te traigo uno. – Dijo Bill.

\- Ni lo intentes Dorito endemoniado. – Le advirtió Dipper mientras se marchaba, saliendo del cuarto.

Mabel estaba terminando de leer su revista antes de que Bill se posara arriba de la página con sus patitas.

\- Bill… lo estás haciendo de nuevo. – Enarcando una ceja, mientras lo movía la página pero sin lograr moverlo completamente. – Tan siquiera déjame leer ese pedazo, quiero saber qué pasa con los secretos de la banda Sentencia de Amor.

Se sentó en la revista mientras sacaba un plumón y empezaba a dibujar bigotes en la cara de los artistas. – Estrella fugaz me estado preguntando, ¿Por qué rayos marcas ese calendario?

\- Llevo los días que llevamos Dipper y yo de vacaciones. – Levantando los hombros. – Un pequeño habito.

\- Pero veo que hay ruedas y un punto en ciertos días. – Caminando hacia su calendario que lo tenía aun lado de su cama. - ¿Qué son?

\- Mm… el cumpleaños mío y de Dipper, ya se te olvido. – Tratando de cambiarle el tema. – Aunque es la primera vez que asistirás.

\- Si es tu cumpleaños, que es este punto. – Señalándolo.

\- Me atrapaste, es… nuestro aniversario del mes. – Sonrojándose levemente.

\- ¿Un aniversario? – Pregunto confundido.

\- Las parejas tienen uno, es como una forma de celebrar que no han roto en ese tiempo y que su relación va muy bien. También para recordar con cariño que aún se aman. – Jugando con sus dedos tímidamente. – La verdad nunca he tenido uno, ya que mis relaciones no duran mucho o no había tenido un… novio.

\- Entonces soy tu primero. – Cambiando de forma para aparecer como humano.

\- Sí

\- Me halaga Estrella fugaz. – Mostrando una sonrisa seductora. – Entonces quiero que llegue ese día. – Acorralando a la chica entre el colchón y su cuerpo. – Tendremos nuestra fiesta privada.

\- Sí. – Mostrando una suave sonrisa.

Bill le dio un tierno beso en los labios antes de separarse de ella y dirigirse a salir de la habitación.

\- ¿Bill a dónde vas?

\- A molestar a Pino, necesito pesadillas. – Abriendo la puerta. – Volveré. – Saliendo completamente de la habitación.

Mabel se había quedado sola en el cuarto, no estaría Bill hasta la hora en que se fuera a dormir su hermano. Vio el calendario marcado y lanzo un suspiro de alivio, dedicando una mirada de tristeza a los otros días señalados.

\- Por poco se da cuenta. – Tomando el plumón para tachar con una X el día. – No sé cuánto tiempo deba bloquear esa información, cada vez que está aquí. Pensar en otra cosa es difícil. –Poniendo un gesto triste. – Él sabrá en su momento.

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

Les gusto ¿sí o no? (Saca el paraguas para la lluvia de tomates)

Ya pronto acabaran los momentos sad y trágicos, pero así es la historia :3

 ***AVISO IMPORTANTE* (léanlo les interesada)**

Mi amiga y yo estamos compitiendo en sacar dos fic rikolinos 7u7 (como lo dice ella) en forma de Oneshot (una historia corta de un solo capitulo) solo diré que serán "M" y que son MaBill. La temática fue libre a nuestra decisión (Refiriéndome que puede contener de todo, de todo) el punto es que solo estarán disponible en Wattpad ;w; porque ella tiene cuenta ahí. Pongan a laura sad en este momento para los que no tienen Wattpad, okey. Y queremos competir entre más visitas, estrellitas y comentarios (ah pero esperen, tienen que hacer caso al comentario del lector si les gusto o no) ya que ella y yo estamos compitiendo por un manga BL. Y por eso queridos lectores quiero y les invito que lean nuestros dos fic y decidan cual es mejor. Solo por un capricho egoísta que ella y yo estamos haciendo.

Avisare cuando los subamos a la pagina!


	34. Chapter 33

¡Hola fandom de GF! Paso de volada aquí dejando el capítulo, semana ocupada y tal vez la siguiente también, muchos viajes _ y vida social que mantener. Espero mis vacaciones (ya por favor que llegue septiembre ;w; me urgen) y pues aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" ¡Nuestro dorito se siente mal!

 **Nota:** Habrá momentos en _cursiva_ indicando acciones de los mismos personajes. Y otros – _cursiva –_ cuando este murmurando o susurrando en voz baja.

 **Nota2:** La semana pasada se me ha estado yendo el internet en casa, no sé ¿qué diablos pasa con la compañía de Megacable? ya van varios días, incluso tuve dificultad para subir el capítulo. No sé si es por la temporada de lluvias o de plano me están castigando por mis pecados de subir fic Yaoi en la página de amoryaoi o en los fórums de BNHA ;w; (hay diosito perdona a esta oveja negra descarriada) y más si subiré el fic de la apuesta que hice con una amiga XD cof, cof "MaBill" cof, cof. Ahora sin más llego la sección preguntas, respuestas y agradecimiento; **Guest/Xion-chan14** Gracias por comentar por el capítulo, y no que bueno que no se llama 50 sombras de Cipher jaja sino ya estaríamos ejem en otra clasificación. Y pues apenas recuperándome de la muela del juicio, mucho dolor pero ya casi termina. Espero que te guste este capítulo; **Elbani** Gracias por comentar y veo que estas muy ansiosa por la apuesta que tenemos y yo, lástima que solo están en Wattpad, pero próximamente subiré el fic aparte D:

También a los de Wattpad les envió saludos a mis nuevos seguidores, son muchos mensajes y comentarios ;-; tratare de contestarlos cada vez que suba los capítulos. No encuentro un orden en la notificaciones.

Rating: M

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella fugaz, Bill Cipher, Dipper Pines/Pino, Stanford Pines/Sixer, Stanley Pines/Fez.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Treinta Tres: Los tontos no se enferman, pero ¿los demonios sí?**

 **.**

 **.**

Otro día en Gravity Falls en el tranquilo pueblo de Oregon. Este sería una mañana tranquila para los gemelos Pines, el sol había salido trayendo un clima caluroso. Sin olvidar que ya no había rastro de lluvia ni charcos de agua. Todo iba bien hasta que…

\- ¡Achuu! – Estornudo fuertemente un rubio tirando una de las cajas que tenía en las manos.

Stan se acercó al demonio para ver que había tirado completamente la caja de mercancía, rompiendo las minis figuras del señor misterio.

\- ¡Cipher lo volviste hacer! Pienso que es otro plan de venganza tuyo. – Cruzando los brazos molesto.

\- ¡Wooah! ¿Otra caja? – Dijo Dipper viendo el desastre. – Bill si no te calmas mi tío te echara fuera de la cabaña.

Con su mano invoco un pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz teniendo esta de color roja. – Es el estúpido ambiente Pino, no lo hago con intención. Y si lo hiciera lo primero que destruiría seria esa maldita pecera del demonio. – Señalando con desagrado la enorme pecera decorativa.

\- Deberías ir a ver a Ford. – Menciono el castaño en modo de sugerencia.

\- Deberías revisar esa cabeza que tienes Pino, creo que no te llega suficiente oxígeno al cerebro. – Sintiendo picar nuevamente su nariz para estornudar fuertemente, llegando a tropezar contra la caja registradora. – Mierda. – Sentía su cabeza dar vueltas y un zumbido de oídos se hizo presente.

\- Bill deja de estar jugando, si es otra de tus bromas para saltarte el deber será mejor que pares. – Acercándose a tocarlo del brazo, pero no alcanzo cuando escucho un ruido sordo al ver al rubio caer al piso. – Bill… ¡BILL! – Dipper se arrodillo para sacudir al demonio pero este no respondía. – Oh no, tío Stan no responde.

\- Maldición si Mabel lo ve en esa condición pensara que lo explotamos de trabajo. - Dijo Stanley. – Bien calmémonos, aun ella no regresa de la tienda con Melody. Iré por el cerebrito de mi hermano. – Refiriéndose a Ford.

Stan bajo corriendo las escaleras del sótano y tomar el ascensor para llegar a donde se encontraba.

\- ¡Hey! Cerebro. – Le llamo el hombre canoso. – Tenemos un problema, el rubio oxigenado colapso.

\- ¿Cómo que Bill colapso? – Sin creer lo que decía su hermano gemelo. – Eso es imposible, no he utilizado los grilletes.

\- Sí, si lo sé, ven a verlo. – Rascándose la nuca. – Mira el problema es que Mabel salió y si este sujeto no está bien, pensara que lo sobrecargamos de trabajo.

\- ¿Y eso fue lo que sucedió? – Levantando una ceja.

\- Estaba recargado en la caja.

\- Stanley – Aun mirándolo con sospecha a su hermano, sin creer en su mentira. - ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Lo puse a mover unas cajas ligeras.

\- ¿Ligeras?

\- Bueno, pesadas y tal vez a podar el césped en el mediodía cuando el sol pegaba.

\- De todos modos es extraño que caiga rendido. – Llevándose una mano a la barbilla para pensar un poco. – De acuerdo vamos a verlo.

Ford y Stan llegaron viendo que Dipper recargaba al demonio contra el aparador de la caja registradora. El hombre mayor se acercó a examinar al rubio dándole unos cuantos golpes en el rostro y llamándolo por su nombre, pero este no respondía correctamente. Solo jadeaba con dificultad teniendo el rostro enrojecido, un último intento en llamarlo hizo que abriera levemente su ojo ambarino.

\- ¡Cipher! ¡hey responde! – Abriendo su ojo para sacar su lámpara y alumbrar su pupila teniendo una respuesta de contracción de su pupila con la luz. Pero sintió que la mano de Bill apartaba la luz lanzando un gruñido y alejándose.

\- ¿Qué mierda haces Sixer? – Sudando y mirando levemente borroso.

\- Eso debería decirte, caíste al piso. – Observando que tenía una leve capa de sudor en la frente. - ¿Qué estas intentando?

\- Nada y aléjate, eres el último con el que trataría esta mierda. – Levantándose del suelo camino unos cuantos pasos antes de caer de rodillas. – Maldición estúpidas barras de carne porque tienen que ser débiles. – Jadeaba pesadamente mientras con un puño se golpeaba sus piernas. – Vamos muévanse.

Ford y Dipper se quedaban mirándolo analizando la situación, viendo la apariencia y la forma que apenas respondía. Fue cuando el castaño miro extrañado teniendo una idea en la cabeza, volteo a ver a su tío para confirmar su sospecha.

\- Tío Ford… alguna vez, no sé ¿Bill se ha enfermado?

\- No sería la primera vez Dipper. – Dijo Ford con el mismo rostro desencajado. - ¿Podría estarlo? O tal vez nos está engañando.

\- Piensan en muchas tonterías, par de imbéciles. – Dijo Bill molesto.

\- Entonces porque no te levantas gran imbécil. – Dijo Stan harto de la actitud del demonio en no querer pedir ayuda.

\- Eso hare viejo senil. – Tratando de mantenerse estable de pie, pero volvió a tambalearse. – Aunque caminar es de inútiles. – Empezó a levitar pero levemente.

\- Esta enfermo. – Dijeron al unísono los tres confirmando sus sospechas.

De repente entro Mabel corriendo junto con unas bolsas, seguida por Melody con su bebe y Soos. La castaña rebosaba de alegría saludando a sus tíos abuelos y a su hermano antes de acercarse a Bill.

\- Bill ya regrese vamos a explorar al bosque con Dipper, lo prometiste. – Rebuscando en la bolsa plástica unas paletas. – También traje helado para que lo pruebes. Toma este es el tuyo. – Tendiéndole la paleta helada de colores.

\- Siempre dándome cosas innecesarias… - Riendo levemente para acercar su mano a tomar la golosina pero nuevamente cayó al piso.

\- Ese idiota – Dijo Dipper acercándose junto con Ford a levantarlo.

Ford coloco su mano sobre su frente sintiendo su piel caliente. Cuando era extraño ya que conocía la temperatura del demonio. - Esta hirviendo hay que llevarlo a una habitación. – Colocándolo en uno de sus hombros para llevarlo. – Stanley ni modo tu cuarto lo ocuparemos, tendrás que quedarte conmigo en mi estudio.

\- Oh genial, primero rompe mi mercancía y ahora se queda con mi cuarto.

\- Tío Ford ¿qué tiene? ¿Qué le sucede? – Dijo preocupada Mabel al verlo caer al piso hace un momento frente a ella.

\- Cariño espera aquí, primero déjame llevar a este tonto al cuarto de Stan. – Dijo Ford.

\- Mabel solo espera. – Respondió Dipper dándole una sonrisa.

Llegando a la habitación de Stan soltaron a Bill para que cayera en la cama, pero este reboto y se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared quedando boca abajo.

\- Tío Ford está seguro que está bien. – Volteando su cuerpo y viendo la zona enrojecida donde se golpeó. – Cuando despierte de seguro nos matara.

\- Hay que bajarle la fiebre. – Dijo el hombre canoso. – Dipper consigue una bandeja con agua y un trapo.

El castaño salió de la habitación por las cosas que le había pedido, mientras que Ford ayudaba a quitarle el abrigo y el chaleco al rubio dejándolo en su camisa. Bill abrió su ojo lentamente y gruño molesto dándole un manotazo al hombre canoso.

\- Sixer ¿Quién dijo que podías violarme? Viejo pervertido y senil.

\- Una no te estoy violando pedazo de inútil monstruo de un solo ojo, y segundo volviste a colapsar frente a mi sobrina. Sí que eres más estúpido.

\- Tú no entiendes nada, yo soy un ser poderoso. No me debilito. – Mostrándose molesto.

\- Pues ahí una primera vez para todos Cipher.

Dipper volvió con la bandeja y el trapo a lo que el rubio se extrañó con lo que harían, un presentimiento le llego alejándose de ellos.

\- No mojaran mi cuerpo. – Dijo furioso invocando de sus manos unas llamas. – Y será mejor que empiecen a utilizar sus cerebros, par de bolsas de carnes.

\- Deja de ser tan reina del drama Bill – Lanzándole el trapo húmedo a la cara al demonio.

\- ¡Maldita seas Pino! – Apartándose la tela humedecida.

\- Bill cálmate y deja de utilizar tu pirokinesis, atrás de esa puerta está mi sobrina esperando entrar. – Tomando el trapo para mojarlo de nuevo y ponérselo en la cabeza. – Ahora recuéstate y quédate quieto hasta que se te baje la temperatura. Sí quieres mójalo y hazlo tú solo.

\- Sigo diciendo que son tonterías. – Cruzándose de brazos.

Ford saco unos grilletes mágicos como la vez que fueron acampar, colocándoselos en un movimiento rápido.

\- No me dejas otra opción.

\- ¡¿Que carajos?! – Tronando sus dedos para conseguir aparecer una llama, pero solo conseguía aparecer una flamita en su dedo índice. – Quítamelas estúpido cuatro ojos de mierda.

\- Sobrevivirás. – Apunto de salir de la habitación. – Disfruta siendo un humano Cipher. – Saliendo de la habitación.

\- Pino. – Dijo con amargura y con voz amenazante.

\- Esta vez no tengo la llave. – Levantando las manos en señal de rendición. – Mejor salgo de aquí.

Dipper salió lo más pronto de la habitación encontrándose a su hermana Mabel quien esperaba saber cómo se encontraba el demonio de sueño.

\- Solo esta resfriado, nada grave.

\- Dipper lo vi caerse al piso, se desmayó. – Diciendo un poco alterada.

\- Tranquila está bien, déjalo un momento solo.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Es más porque no vas a preparar sopa. – Empujando a su gemelo. – Tendrá hambre cuando despierte.

\- ¿Despertarse? – Levantando una ceja extrañada.

\- Nuestro tío le puso las esposas para suprimir sus poderes, mientras se recuperaba. – Dijo el castaño.

\- Eso no empeoraría su condición.

\- No, no lo creo. – Sacando a su hermana del pasillo. – Ahora ve hacer la sopa.

.

.

Una hora después la castaña había terminado de preparar la sopa colocándola en una bandeja, estaba feliz porque comería algo preparado por ella y porque lo necesitaría. Por otra parte no le gustaba verlo postrado en una cama por un resfriado ni mucho menos encerrado.

Camino hasta el cuarto de su tío Stan donde se encontraba ahí para descansar, Dipper la miro de reojo desde el sillón viendo como su hermana pasaba por el pasillo e iba para la habitación donde estaba Bill. Por lo que la dejo seguir, aunque siempre tenía al cuidado de ella, para que el demonio no se aprovechara de ella. Abriendo la puerta entro y cerro avisando su llegada para encontrarlo dormitando en una posición muy incómoda, tenía su cuerpo enredado en una sábana y sus pies salían de la mitad del colchón, su rostro demostraba una expresión de incomodidad y su ropa estaba empapada con agua al igual que su cabello. Mabel dejo la bandeja aun lado de la cómoda y se acercó a moverlo para que despertara.

\- Bill, Bill… hey Dorito. – Sacudiendo su hombro.

\- No… soy Dorito. – Abriendo su ojo se sentía borracho de sueño. – Me siento aplastado, mi cuerpo no se mueve.

Mabel lanzo una risita al ver como se quejaba. – Estas enredado torpe. – Jalando la sabana para que pudiera salir de su confinamiento, haciendo que rodada y cayera boca abajo al colchón. – Bill acomódate.

\- Eso intento.

\- No lo estás intentando. – Tocando su ropa húmeda. – ¿Porque estas mojado?

\- No lo sé Sixer y Pino me dijeron que me echara agua. – Señalando la bandeja vacía. – Tengo frio.

\- Tienes fiebre. – Tocando su frente que seguía aun de caliente. – Levántate y quítate esa ropa.

\- Vaya Estrella fugaz, sé que no hemos tenido en estas semanas pero en el cuarto de Fez. – Hablando pícaramente.

\- No tonto pervertido, solo ponte esto. – Arrojándole una camisa y unos pantalones de pijama de su tío. – Me daré la vuelta y cuando termines me avisas.

\- No quieres hacerlo tú.

\- ¡Bill! – Gruño enfurecida.

\- De acuerdo, ya lo estoy haciendo. – Retirándose las prendas húmedas y colocándose la ropa de hombre mayor quedándole holgado de los lados. – Bueno, prefiero la ropa petit de Pino.

Mabel se giró para acercarse y recoger su ropa para colocarla en un cesto. Busco en su bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos una tira con dos pastillas para dárselas al demonio.

\- Tómalas. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Son amargas pero te ayudaran, trata de no morderlas.

\- Sabes que no funciona conmigo. – Viendo con desinterés las dos tabletas.

\- Solo tómalas.

\- Esto es estúpido, no sé qué pasa conmigo. Soy Bill Cipher un ser de pura energía, un demonio de alto rango no debería tener estos problemas. – Diciendo con molestia.

\- Bill tú también puedes enfermarte. – Dijo Mabel con algo de curiosidad.

El rubio se quedó mirando las pastillas ante de tragarlas y tomar el vaso de agua. – No, no me enfermo. No te hagas ideas niña.

La castaña solo inflo sus mofletes en forma de reproche ante su insulto, tomo el plato de sopa y se la entrego. Tratando de no prestarle importancia a lo que dijo.

\- Come, te ayudara.

\- Tienes suerte de que estas esposas me tengan suprimiendo toda fuente de energía. – Mostrando una sonrisa arrogante, mientras se llevaba una cucharada a la boca. Abriendo su ojo de sorpresa. - No está mal. – Lamiendo la cuchara.

\- No está mal, eso es todo. – Dijo la castaña en forma de reproche.

\- ¿Qué quieres una puntuación?, un comentario más específico.

\- Nada… - Cruzando los brazos. – Iré ayudar a Mel, puedes dejar el plato lo recogeré más tarde.

Una vez que Mabel salió de la habitación el demonio procedió a terminar el plato de sopa con un humor desanimado, sin tener su habilidad para leer su mente no podría saber lo que pensara la chica. Puso su plato en su lugar y se arrojó de espaldas a la cama, sintiéndose cansado. Pero después se acordó de su bastón y el nombre de su hermano resonar en su cabeza.

\- Si el bastardo puede hacerlo, porque yo no. – Aplico toda su fuerza para materializar su bastón reapareciendo en su mano. – Nada difícil. - Dio unos golpeteos en el suelo antes de crear una pantalla de humo frente a suyo.

Observo como una imagen aparecía en la ilusión viendo a un castaño de ojos cian responder a su petición.

\- Cipher no es buen momento de que molestes. – Dijo el Gleeful molesto.

\- ¿Por qué diablos tienes el bastón del bastardo? Eso no importa, quiero hablar con el inútil. – Dijo el rubio enojado.

\- Habla en otro momento.

\- No, ahora.

\- El asunto es importante. – Viendo como el chico andaba nervioso.

\- Lo suficiente.

Escucho como el chico llamaba al demonio de ensueño un poco tembloroso, haciendo que apareciera y empezara a cuestionarlo al Gleeful por molestarlo. Hasta que se acercó y se comunicó con su hermano.

\- Hola Bill. – Sonriendo de forma siniestra. – A qué se debe tu llamado.

\- Veo que volviste a tu personalidad anterior. – Levantando una ceja.

\- Que puedo decir, soy el protector de la señorita Gleeful.

\- Dirás su acosador número uno.

\- El sentimiento es mutuo.

\- Will espero que no esté la zorra ahí o te juro que hare tu vida una miseria.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Sonara estúpido e ilógico, pero estoy enfermo. Parece que es a lo que llaman los simios primitivos un "Resfriado" – Haciendo comillas con sus dedos. – Pero tú y yo sabemos que no lo es.

\- Dime que tanto has estado apartado de la señorita Mabel Pines.

\- Eso que tiene que ver.

\- Tú y ella tienen una conexión, han hecho tratos e incluso han tenido otro tipo de relaciones. – Tosiendo levemente. – Hermanito solo es un resfriado pasara y punto.

\- Pues me siento como una mierda, y no sirves de nada.

\- Oh quieres la cura. – Dijo riendo divertido. – La cura la tiene ella, y hasta que no arreglen sus problemas, seguirás siendo una mierda.

\- Andas muy despreocupado Will, no te acostumbres. – Amenazo el rubio.

\- Yo te di la respuesta. – Señalando sus labios. – Ahora si me disculpas, iré de regreso con mi ama.

Bill aventó su bastón sin llegar a entenderle a su hermano de lo que dijo. Solo sabía que su Estrella fugaz tenía una cura para él, pero que primero tenía que arreglar sus problemas.

.

.

La castaña se encontraba sentada en el desván tejiendo el suéter, aprovechando que Bill se encontraba abajo descansando sin que llegara a interrumpirla.

Tocando el tejido color amarillo vio que ya casi estaba terminado, solo lo que quedaba era detalles que añadiría. Lo levanto viendo el patrón perfecto de ladrillos en color oro oscuro y el amarillo sol. Sonrió suavemente abrazando su creación.

\- Espero que le guste.

\- Mabel

Su hermano llamo subiendo las escaleras para verla sentada ocultando entre sus manos el suéter, pero el mostro una sonrisa divertida mientras señalaba con el dedo índice.

\- Ya lo vi, no tiene caso ocultarlo.

\- ¿Qué? De que hablas. – Agachando la cabeza mientras mantenía oculto el suéter.

\- Vamos se ve que es un suéter.

\- Está bien. – Mostrándoselo a su gemelo. – Pero no se lo digas, más bien ni lo pienses cuando estés cerca de él. – Inclinándose levemente y susurrando. – _Puede leer mentes._

Dipper solo se rio acercándose a su hermana para ver el tejido que hizo. – Woow esto es demasiado suave. – Tocando el tejido entre sus manos.

\- Pienso dárselo.

\- No creo que lo merezca. ¿Por qué debería tener este suéter?

\- Dip, es un regalo de aniversario. – Diciendo contenta.

Dipper solo quedo con el rostro confuso y extrañado, aun se le hacía difícil que Bill y su hermana estuvieran saliendo o que fueran novios. En especial si es un demonio de sueños que una vez aterrorizo al pueblo y lo esclavizo por una semana, sin olvidar que casi los mataba a ambos.

\- ¿Aniversario? ¿Tú y él? Es enserio.

\- Dipper las parejas tienen uno, y nosotros cumpliremos un mes. – Dándole una mirada de reproche. – Incluso tú y Pacifica deben tener uno, ya que llevan ¿Cuántos? ¿2? – Poniendo una sonrisa pícara.

\- Para tú información es dos años y medio. – Tosiendo levemente. – Pero no lo habíamos mencionado, por lo que deben pensar el resto que apenas estamos saliendo.

\- Uh- uh estas retando a sus padres. – Dijo Mabel bromeando con su gemelo.

\- No los estoy retando, simplemente no queríamos decir nada.

\- Está bien te creo Bro-Bro. – Riendo.

\- Por cierto no iras a ver cómo sigue, hace un momento estabas muy preocupada por nacho ese.

\- Lo deje descansar, tal como dijiste estaba muy cansado. – Dijo sin prestarle importancia, aún estaba molesta por la actitud que había tomado con ella.

\- De acuerdo.- Levantándose Dipper para irse al cuarto. – Pero hace un momento que fui a dejarle un vaso con agua, preguntaba por ti. – Esto lo dijo dejando a su hermana pensando un momento con el rostro colorado.

Había momentos de la tarde en que la castaña asomaba un oído, cuando escuchaba alguien entrar para el cuarto donde se encontraba Bill descansando. Viendo en ocasiones a su tío Ford ser la persona que más lo veía, incluso hubo un momento en que su tío se detuvo y volteo a los lados para ver si se encontraba alguien alrededor, llegando a pillarla más de una vez.

Ford había entrado a la habitación encontrándose a Bill sentado en la cama leyendo una pila de libros, que le había traído el hombre mayor a su petición.

\- Ella sigue ahí. – Pregunto esperando que su viejo amigo le dijera una respuesta diferente.

\- Sigue ocultándose en el desván – Menciono algo cansado. – Por dios Cipher, estoy cansado de estar saliendo y revisando el perímetro. ¿Qué le hiciste? O ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- No te interesa Sixer, ahora pon el libro ahí y tráeme agua. – Dijo el rubio aun con las mejillas rojas.

\- Yo digo que este juego de estar enfermo es pura falsedad tuya. – Tomando el vaso vacío.

\- Deja de quejarte y tráeme agua viejo senil.

\- De acuerdo no traeré otro vaso hasta que me digas, que traen tú y Mabel. – Jalando una silla para sentarse frente a él.

\- Son las hormonas. – Dijo molesto.

\- Si le dices eso, estoy muy seguro que terminaran rompiendo en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

\- Solo se molestó por unas cuantas cosas. – Hojeando el libro que tenía en la mano antes de cerrarlo y aventarlo a la pila de libros. – Sigo sintiéndome mierda, el dolor es hilarante pero sentirse débil es una completa mierda.

\- Esto es extraño es la primera vez que enfermas, debió ser la lluvia y la exposición al sol.

\- Eso es imposible porque mis defensas son altas, yo no **enfermo**. – Recalco con desagrado en la última palabra.

\- Para todos ahí una primera estúpido triangulo. – Pensando un poco. – Las dimensiones que visite algunos monstruos y criaturas tenían una extraña forma de manifestar su resfriado, incluyendo demonios. – Llevándose una mano a la barbilla. – Pero los humanos y los animales portamos algunos de esos virus en nuestra estructura y ADN. – Se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos mientras seguía pensando. Hasta que recordó algo de la dimensión que visito una vez. – Espera ahora que recuerdo unas criaturas semejantes a los alienígenas, me explicaron que un ser o criatura dimensional que nunca hubiera estado en contacto con los virus que portaban los humanos, podría adquirirlo con el tiempo.

\- ¿Tiempo? – Arqueando una ceja de intriga el demonio de sueño.

\- Pero para eso tendrían que haber contacto un intercambio.

\- Oh ya me acorde, hace mucho cuando estuve en este mundo experimente muchas cosas con la posesión de tu cuerpo. – Asintiendo nerviosamente. – Listo problema resuelto, creo que solo dejaremos que este "resfriado" termine.

\- Un momento Bill, ese no es un intercambio. – Colocándose los lentes y mirándolo feo con el reflejo de la luz cubriendo su mirada. – El intercambio es el contacto íntimo. Y tú y yo no hemos tenido eso.

\- Entonces debió ser cuando tome posesión del cuerpo de Pino, ves problema resuelto.

\- No tampoco es Dipper. – Diciendo de forma seria. – Ahora que me acuerdo has estado pegado como parasito sobre mi sobrina, pensé que eran ideas mías.

Bill palideció de su rostro viendo amenazante a su antiguo amigo, colega y ex enemigo, poner una expresión aterradora. Había cavado su propia tumba cuando le dio todas las piezas del rompecabezas a Seis dedos.

\- Cipher… hace cuanto llevas abusando de Mabel. – Tocando su arma. – Tienes 5 segundos para responder.

\- Sixer

\- Uno

\- Ha Estrella fugaz no le gustara que me amenaces.

\- Dos

\- Tranquilo solo fueron inocentes besos.

\- Tres

\- Tal vez una caricia que otra.

\- Cuatro

\- Esta bien, está bien tuve sexo con tu sobrina. ¡Contento! y ahora quita la mano de esa arma.

Ford suspiro pesadamente antes de derrumbarse en la silla con los ojos abiertos, mientras se llevaba una mano a masajear la sien.

\- Oh dios Shermy va matarme. – Murmuro de forma cansada. – Dios díganme que no está embarazada.

\- Seria bueno, pero lastimosamente los demonios tendríamos que copular más de una vez. – Comento el rubio. – Digo tendríamos que hacerlo unas cuatro o cinco veces seguidas para que pudiera quedar perfectamente preñada. El límite de Estrella fugaz han sido dos.

\- Es una broma.

\- No, no lo es. Pero si ella dejara de tomar esas pastillas y me dejara hacerlo… - fue tomado de la camisa viendo a un enfurecido Ford.

\- Te has echado a **MI SOBRINA** en esta **CASA** sin darnos cuenta. – Dijo rabiado de furia.

\- Fordsy no fue en esta cabaña, fue en mi dimensión. – Mostrando una sonrisa de culpa.

\- Ahgrr… ahora si te mueres Cipher. – Intentando agarrarlo a golpes, pero el rubio se defendía a pesar de estar enfermo aún mantenía fuerza en los puños para partirle la cara.

20 minutos después…

Ford tenía el ojo morado y el cachete enrojecido, mientras que Bill tenía el labio partido, una magulladura en la quijada y golpes en los costados. Ambos suspiraron cansados pasándoles la rabia y el enojo del momento.

Ford rendido se pasó la mano por la nuca ante la mirada de Bill, quien lo miraba de forma molesta. Se levantó de la silla antes de lanzar otro suspiro y romper el silencio.

\- Solo cuídala, maldita sea solo cuídala Cipher. – Bramo molesto el hombre canoso. – Y hazte responsable, maldición desconozco su relación y si mi sobrina te ama… pues no puedo hacer nada. Pero escúchame bien, si me entero de que le hiciste daño yo mismo iré y te destruiré. – Apunto de salir de la habitación, se volteo de nuevo hacia él. – No le digas nada a Stanley y a Dipper.

\- Descuida Sixer no está en mis planes dejar herederos por el momento. – Mostrando una sonrisa burlesca. – De todos modos conozco los métodos de protección. – Levantando una ceja divertida.

\- No tientes tu suerte Cipher.

.

.

Entrando la noche todos habían cenado mientras que Mabel se encontraba con Melody terminando de preparar una papilla de arroz para el demonio. La castaña estaba mejor de humor a pesar de haberse peleado al mediodía con él; planeaba verlo para ver como seguía, no podría seguir molesta. Terminando de cocinar se acercó a la alacena a sacar unos platos cuando vio a su tío Ford entrar con un pequeño botiquín entregándoselo a la castaña.

\- Mabel querida vas a ver al torpe triangulo. Llévate esto. – Dejando la pequeña caja metálica. – Él idiota se golpeó cuando se cayó de la cama.

\- Pero tío tu también estas herido.

\- Es que me tropecé cuando intente ayudarlo a subir.

\- Y porque no pediste ayuda a mi o a Dipper.

\- Porque no pesaba, ya sabes él es muy orgulloso. – Diciendo con una sonrisa falsa.

Dipper salió de la habitación de Bill para ir ayudar a Mabel a ir por la bandeja y llevarle su cena.

\- Hermana yo llevare esto, me dijo que no te acercaras. – Tomando la bandeja.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Por qué? – Protesto la castaña.

\- Yo tampoco lo entiendo, hace rato te buscaba y ahora no quieres que te acerques.

\- Ese tonto. – Inflando sus mejillas.

\- A lo mejor está preocupado querida. – Acariciándole la cabeza Melody.

\- Pero yo quería ver como estaba.

\- Es mejor dejarlo así Mabel.

\- Tienes razón. – Levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse a su cuarto. – Iré a darme un baño.

Dipper vio cómo su hermana iba desanimada subiendo las escaleras, tomo la bandeja y se dirigió al cuarto donde se encontraba el demonio abriendo la puerta con dificultad para dejar el alimento preparado y el botiquín. Cerrando la puerta tras de él y observando como esté seguía rojo de la piel y mirándolo con el ojo entrecerrado.

\- Te ves patético.

\- Cállate Pino. – Cruzo los brazos.

\- Mabel te hizo papilla y espero que te la comas. – Dirigiéndole una mirada llena de odio. – Se esforzó y yo lo sé porque ella me hace esto cuando nosotros enfermamos.

\- ¿Nosotros?

\- Ella y yo, siempre enfermamos al mismo tiempo. Es algo difícil de explicar al igual que nuestras alergias combinadas.

\- Detesto sentirme de esta manera. – Tomando el plato y comiendo a cucharadas grandes. – Esto quema.

\- Tal vez si dejaras de comerlo de esa manera idiota. – Dijo el castaño viendo como Bill seguía comiendo sin importarle el vapor caliente del alimento.

\- De todas maneras no importa. – Viendo para otro lado. – Ella lo hizo, y eso es lo único que importa. – Tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

\- ¿Por cierto que te paso? – Señalando sus heridas.

\- Nada que te importe Pino. – Dijo avergonzado.

\- Estas seguro que no quieres verla, oh siguen peleados. – Viendo como el demonio de sueño seguía ignorando sus comentarios. – Ella quiere verte.

-…- Bill no dijo nada solo agacho la mirada un poco cansado. – Quiero dormir, vete Pino y no molestes.

.

.

Dipper regreso a la habitación que compartía con su hermana, paso de largo para tomar su pijama pero a la vez duda si decirle o no. Hasta que la vio que estaba a punto de acostarse a dormir, pero la interrumpió lanzando un gruñido y golpeándose la frente con la pared de madera.

\- El tío Stan y Ford me mataran. – Murmuro Dipper acercándose hacia la cama de su gemelo. - ¡Mabel, espera!

\- ¿Qué sucede Dip-Dip? – Mostrando un pequeña sonrisa.

\- A Bill le gusto la papilla… - Sin saber que más decir. Viendo como la chica se ponía contenta.

\- Eso es bueno.

\- Mabel… yo creo. – Trago saliva a la fuerza por lo que iba decir, casi era como entregarla a su ex enemigo. Odiaba a Bill en ocasiones y odiaba su actitud, pero había cambiado mucho por su hermana. La pensó mucho y volvió a repetir lo que había dicho en la tarde. – Deberías ir a verlo.

\- Pero dijiste que no quería verme. – Lo miro confundida.

\- Mira, puede que tenga una actitud pesimista en este momento y que no quiera ver a nadie. – Aclaro el castaño lo que intentaba decir. – Pero cuando lo vi cenando, en verdad te extrañaba. Aunque intente ocultarlo, y odio decir esto pero… tienes que ir a verlo.

\- No puedo ir a molestarlo a estas horas, lo más seguro está cansado Dipper.

\- Solo ve y revísalo, hace unas horas deliraba y como dijo el tío Ford puede que se caiga nuevamente de la cama. – Dijo Dipper tratando de convencerla.

\- De acuerdo iré a verlo. – Dije un poco preocupada. – Pero solo para ver que no se haya caído.

Mabel se colocó sus pantuflas y salió de la habitación dejando solo a Dipper quien este sonreía un poco convencido.

\- De todos los chicos que pudiste escoger, elegiste a un demonio arrogante.

.

.

La chica llego a la puerta del cuarto tomando una pequeña respiración, antes de tomar el picaporte de la puerta y abrirla, notando que la habitación estaba oscura. Se adentró al interior de la recamara de su tío donde descansaba el demonio de sueño, cerrando la puerta tras de ella sin realizar mucho ruido. Se quedó un momento paralizada, cuando escucho respirar fuertemente al rubio tapado con las mantas. Se acercó para escucharlo quejarse y verlo cubierto de sudor en su frente nuevamente. Con el trapo que estaba dentro del balde de agua, lo mojo y lo exprimió para colocárselo en la frente, haciendo que abriera su ojo dorado entre la oscuridad.

\- Estrella fugaz… ¿Qué haces? – Dijo jadeando ante su respiración rápida.

\- Tienes fiebre, quítate la manta. – Arrebatándole las sabanas y mantas que se había envuelto.

\- Espera, tengo frio… - Protesto tratando de tomarlas con temblares.

\- Eres Bill Cipher, deberías saber que esto solo aumentara la temperatura. – Pasándole el trapo por el rostro. – Ahí que enfriarte.

\- Diablos tengo frío, porque eres cruel. – Diciendo enfurecido.

\- Tomaste la medicina. – Viendo que aún estaba las dos pastillas.

\- Eso no funciona conmigo. – Empezando a reírse. – Vamos tengo frio dame una manta.

\- No. – Acercándole la pastilla a los labios. – Recuerdas que me hiciste sufrir con las tabletas de carbón, pues esta es mi venganza. – Mostrando una sonrisa. Mientras empujaba las dos pastillas a su boca y le acercaba el vaso con agua.

\- Eres una diablilla. – Devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Mabel tuvo que bajar la fiebre del demonio pasándole el trapo humedecido por su cuerpo, había momentos en que Bill temblaba y le quitaba el trapo tirándolo hacia el otro lado de la habitación y haciéndose bolita o en posición fetal. Después de unos minutos la temperatura había disminuido cuando noto que había parado lo temblores y su respiración se regulaba, manteniéndose quieto y quedando recostado de a lado. La castaña paso su mano tocando su frente para comprobar con la temperatura de su piel, sintiéndola tibia y ya no tan caliente.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor Bill? – Preguntando suavemente, acariciando su cabello.

El rubio asintió sintiéndose más calmado, viendo como la chica bostezaba cansada. – Tengo sueño.

\- Creo que te dejare que descanses. – Iba separarse retirando su mano, pero Bill la sujeto evitando que se fuera.

\- Quédate.

\- De acuerdo. – Se volvió a sentar en la silla inclinándose para recostar su cabeza a un lado del colchón.

\- No te quedes ahí tonta. – Reprocho el demonio. – Aquí duerme.

\- Sabes que no cabemos. – Dijo con burla.

\- A quien carajo le importa, yo te quiero aquí. – Jalando su brazo para que se levantara y se adentrara a la cama pequeña.

La castaña tomo una de las sabanas y se adentró al colchón acostándose a su lado mientras reía al sentir como los brazos del rubio la rodeaban por detrás de su espalda mientras quedaban en posición de cuchara.

\- Bill te dije que no íbamos a caber.

\- Solo tienes que poner tu pie aquí, entre la mía y pegarte más a mí. – Sintiendo como la chica se movía entre sus brazos y en más de una ocasión pegando su trasero a su entrepierna, frotando entre sí. – Por Axolotl, cuando esta agonía termine te enseñare una nueva posición que ni podrás sentir las piernas en una semana.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Sin saber lo que decía.

\- Solo quédate quieta. – Gimió frustrado.

\- Bill

\- ¿Qué?

\- Buenas noches. – Besando las manos del rubio.

\- _Podrías habérmelo dado en la cara._ – Murmuro bajo. – Buenas noches, Mabel.

Una vez acomodados dejaron que el sueño los invadiera por completo, quedándose dormidos entre ellos.

Después de unas horas cuando Bill había despertado, tenía sus brazos rodeados a la cintura de la castaña mientras que ella dormitaba suavemente a su lado, su resfriado había terminado y se sentía bien. Se acercó a hundir su rostro en su cabello respirando su aroma a champo de fresas en su melena café, aun sintiéndolo fresco después de su baño. Pego su cuerpo al suyo atrayéndola hacia a él, su mano se movió acariciando su piel suave. No sabía que había sucedido pero el tenerla con él, le hacía sentirse aliviado.

La castaña se removió entre sus brazos para abrir los ojos y tallarse con la palma de su mano, bostezando para espantarse un poco el sueño.

\- Bill ¿estás despierto? – Pregunto sintiendo su mano acariciar su abdomen. – Te estás haciendo el dormido.

\- Me atrapaste. – Apretando su agarre. – Tengo una mocosa curiosa en mi cama.

\- Para me haces cosquillas. – Riendo bajo al sentir sus manos tomar los lados de sus caderas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a revisarte como seguías, ayer estabas con fiebre y estabas muy cansado, descuida Dipper sabe que estoy aquí.

\- Pino ¿eh? Claramente le dije que se mantuviera callado.

\- Pero si no hubiera venido estarías otra vez agonizando. – Regaño la castaña al rubio.

\- Veo que tú ganas, si necesitaba atención. Y si tal vez es mi primera vez que enfermo. – Admitiendo a duras penas lo que dijo la chica Pines. – Veo que lo nuestro se arregló y me diste una cura. – Besando su cabeza. – Necesitaba algo que tú me darías, un poco de cariño tal vez. – Apretando su abrazo.

\- Basta Bill – Dijo riéndose la chica al sentir sus manos hacerle cosquillas.

\- Cada vez que me enferme necesitare de esa atención Estrella fugaz. – Sonriendo de forma mimosa.

\- _Atención…_ – Volteándose para quedar frente a su rostro. – Bill… hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace un tiempo.

\- Quisiera escucharlo. – Suspirando cansadamente al ver esa expresión de preocupación que tenía la adolescente, desde hace unas semanas. - ¿Qué me estas ocultando?

\- ¿Tenías una ligera sospecha? – Pregunte con un poco de temor que supiera.

\- Me has pedido que no lea tu mente, al menos que me lo permitieras. – Confirmando su duda. – Pero tu mente dice otra cosa en el paisaje mental cuando te visito. De todos modos me lo tienes bien oculto. Y estoy esperando por saber qué es lo que me ocultas, y no me mientas que es por el aniversario Estrella fugaz o me obligaras usar algo que no quiero.

\- Veo que lo sabes… - Agachando la cabeza. – Bill el día que Dipper recibió la llamada de papa, yo ese mismo hable con él para saludarlo, tal como les dije. Pero… no les conté todo, incluso él no lo sabe. - Haciendo una leve pausa para respirar un poco. – Debes saber que yo regresare antes de que el verano termine. Debo volver a Piedmont en unas dos semanas.

\- Pino y tú regresaran.

\- No. – Negué con mi cabeza – Dipper se queda, yo me voy.

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.


	35. Chapter 34

¡Hola Mundo como están! Yo aquí volviendo a dejar este capítulo, ya lo tenía listo solo que me encanta dejar intriga ;D y no darles bocados grandes, como sucedió el miércoles cuando subí el capítulo más el oneshot y pues fue bomba :D grande para ustedes. Pues sin más aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" ¡algo especial para esos dos!

 **Nota:** Habrá momentos en _cursiva_ indicando acciones de los mismos personajes. Y otros – _cursiva –_ cuando este murmurando o susurrando en voz baja.

 **Nota2:** Como les comente la semana pasada, inicie una apuesta egoísta con la SraPlumaDeMilColores, dicha apuesta aún no ha concluido. Pero hemos recibidos buenos comentarios y bastantes votos, esperemos que en el siguiente capítulo que suba (ósea el 35 se resuelva) aunque ustedes disfrutan de las historias de MaBill. Ahora sin más llego la sección preguntas, respuestas y agradecimiento; **Guest/Xion-chan14** me estas retando hacer un BillDip salvaje 7u7 sin Mabel (pone una nota de idea en el pizarrón) jajaja es broma aunque podría funcionar, y pues con base a secuestrar a Mabel suena buena idea, pero ese lo quiero dejar en otro fic pendiente ;3 tal vez más adelante haga un Darkfic de solo cuatro capítulos. Hace mucho que no hago uno. Al rato terminare vetada de fanfiction jaja xD okey gracias por tu comentario y saludos; **Alex** Feliz cumpleaños atrasado y espero que te gusten los capítulos :D saludos y gracias por comentar; **LiiArz** Wooaw te lanzaste esta historia en dos días :0 me impresionas jaja yo cuando leo un fanfic tardo unos cuatro días. Aunque también me encanta leer mi historia así evito cambiar mucho la personalidad de los personajes, si no los término muy mansitos o muy bipolares y eso no quiero en mi historia. Gracias por comentar; **RenRen** Hace tiempo que no veia tu comentario, que bueno que te gusto el capítulo y te impresiono jeje, ¿Por qué todos piensan que la va secuestrar? XD lógica de los lectores jeje, bueno ustedes averigüen en este capitulo ;D y me dicen si la secuestro o no.

También a mis lectores de Wattpad les envió saludos a mis nuevos seguidores que se van sumando, como he dicho son muchos mensajes y comentarios pero tratare de contestarlos cada vez que suba los capítulos. Sigo sin encontrar un orden en la notificaciones, creo que van por hora y fecha owo? Pero ahí me las arreglo.

Rating: M

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella fugaz, Bill Cipher.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Treinta Cuatro: Solo tú y yo ¿Qué dices?**

.

.

.

\- Pino y tú regresaran.

\- No – Negué con mi cabeza. – Dipper se queda, yo me voy.

Un tic tac producido por un reloj sonaba por la habitación de Stanley, la pareja se había quedado quieta durante unos minutos tratando de descifrar el rostro de cada quien. La castaña se removió entre sus brazos para incorporarse un poco y quedarse sentada en la cama. Mientras que el rubio seguía con el ojo abierto siguiéndola con la mirada, sin llegar apartarla de ella. Mabel sonrió forzosamente antes de volver hablar.

\- ¿Por cierto ya te encuentras mejor? – Cepillando su cabello a un lado. – Entonces tal vez hoy podríamos salir a explorar junto con Dipper.

\- Estrella...

\- Iré hacer el desayuno, debes tener hambre. – Dije tratando de evitar sentirme mal.

\- Lo estás volviendo hacer. – Sujetando del brazo a la chica Pines antes de que se apartara de su lado. – Crees que no me interesa, crees que no tengo interés y me lo sigues ocultando. Solo hasta que se complique el asunto pides ayuda.

\- De que hablas solo regresare a California antes de lo planeado. – Evitando su mirada. – Estaré de regreso cuando menos lo esperes. Solo tienes que darme tiempo.

\- Entonces mírame. – Frunciendo el ceño en signo de molestia. – Mírame y dímelo en la cara tonta humana.

Mabel volteo lentamente para encontrarse con su rostro, sintiendo las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos. - Yo… regresare. – Dije tratando de mantener mi mirada fija en él.

\- Je, mentirosa. – Sonrió cínicamente antes de volver a su expresión molesta. – Eres una total y completamente mentirosa. – Lanzándola al colchón bruscamente para tomas sus manos y sujetarlas por debajo. – Y no sabes lo que le hago a los mentirosos.

Tomando las mantas lanzo a la castaña para envolverla haciéndola un rollo y tomándola a un costado de su cintura para abrir la puerta del cuarto y salir junto con ella, observando que estaba Stanford en el pasillo bebiendo su café negro, pero lo ignoro y se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba Stanley, depositando a Mabel aun lado del hombre canoso, quien lo interrumpió cuando veía el canal de las luchas.

\- ¡Cipher que demonios! – Protesto Stanley viendo que estaba su sobrina envuelta en mantas. – ¿Por qué Mabel está envuelta en mantas?

\- ¡No la dejen salir! Ha estado comiendo esa mierda de hongos alucinógenos y diciendo cosas sin sentido, también planea suicidarse y hacer cosas malas con hombres mayores. – Dijo Bill.

\- Sigues con fiebre estúpido triangulo. – Dijo Ford mirando de mala gana a Bill.

\- ¡BILL! – Llamo la adolescente enfurecida mientras se retorcía bajo las mantas. – Escucha deja de hacer esto, y solo escucha. No es una mentira ni juego. Tenías que saberlo tarde o temprano.

\- Ves Sixer no está cuerda, por ningún motivo la dejes salir de este lugar.

\- Bill solo desátame de esto.

\- No - Dijo el demonio en su tono autoritario.

\- Quien te entiende Cipher hace un momento la querías lejos y ahora no quieres que salga.- Dijo Ford mirando extrañado la escena.

\- Oh vamos solo salgan ustedes dos de aquí y dejen ver las luchas en paz. – Dijo Stan tratando de ver la tele.

\- Libérame Bill o juro que me enojare.

\- Así pareces una oruga. – Mirando divertido como se arrastraba la chica por el piso.

\- Bill será mejor que la desates, la ira de una mujer pasible es la peor. – Respondió Ford viendo como su sobrina lo miraba con furia en sus ojos.

\- Relájate Seis dedos esta todo controlado.

\- Ya no lo está. – Dijo Stanley en medio de una amenaza.

Stanley ayudo a su sobrina a salir de sus ataduras dejándola libre de su prisión de mantas, por lo que Mabel se lanzó enfurecida a darle golpes en el pecho al rubio tumbándolo al suelo.

\- Oh pelea de novios esto se vende como pan caliente en internet. – Sacando su cámara Stan. – ¡Lucha, Lucha, Lucha!

\- ¡Stanley! – Le llamo la atención su gemelo.

\- Oh vamos solo es una pelea inofensiva.

\- Pegas como niña Estrella fugaz. – Dijo el demonio burlándose de ella al sentir sus golpes, ya que para él el dolor es hilarante. – ¿Qué son estos golpes de bebe?

\- Eso es porque soy mujer idiota. – Dándole otro puñetazo en el abdomen.

Bill atrapo un puño para hacerla girar y caer en el suelo colocándose encima de ella. – Creo que gane, muy lenta mi Estrella fugaz. – Dando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Ford y Stan solo se quedaron impactados uno mordiéndose la lengua y el otro escupiendo su café, los dos gemelos tomaron unas escobas y empezaron a golpear al demonio.

\- Como te atreves a besar a mi sobrina frente a nosotros. – Dijo Ford

\- Descarado demonio del inframundo, no tienes vergüenza – Golpeándolo Stan en los costados.

\- Iré a cambiarme. – Saliendo del agarre del rubio, mientras que él intentaba protegerse.

\- No, espera Estrella fugaz… ¡ouch! – Recibiendo otro golpe con la escoba. – Paren ustedes dos viejos seniles.

Mabel regreso al cuarto que compartí con su gemelo cerrando la puerta tras de ella, soltó un resoplido un poco cansada de todo este problema de la mañana. Observo a su hermano Dipper que estaba cambiado de ropa.

\- ¿Te sucede algo Mabel? – Pregunto Dipper.

\- Nada, solo que Bill esta paranoico. – Acercándose a sacar un conjunto de ropa y su toalla. – Él ya está bien.

\- Okey, entonces puedo dejarte sola por este día. – Tomando sus cosas.

\- ¡Espera! ¿saldrás?

\- Bueno quede de ir con Pacifica.

\- No podemos ir. – Refiriéndose a ella y Bill.

\- Esta en el calendario, hasta te lo marque. – Señalando el día de la semana, que también topaba con un día tanto especial. – Aparte no querrás a tu hermano en este día, ni mucho menos quiero verlo a ustedes dos.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Observando el calendario hasta que de repente sintió su cuerpo a reaccionar. – Oh no.

\- Bueno yo me tengo que ir. – Saliendo su hermano de la habitación.

\- ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar? – Agarrándose el pelo tirándolo entre sus dedos.

.

.

Dipper caminaba por fuera de la cabaña hasta encontrarse con un rubio golpeado del rostro, recargado sobre el tronco de un árbol de pino.

\- Pino – Dijo molesto.

\- Woow sí que mis tíos te dieron una paliza. – Viendo los moretones en su cara.

\- Dame esa maldita llave. – Extendiendo su mano. – Sé que Sixer te dejo una copia.

\- ¿Por qué te la daría?

\- Tengo un asunto con Estrella fugaz y no quiero que molesten.

\- Solo tienen que salir de la cabaña y listo. – Diciéndolo como si fuera lo más fácil.

\- No, quiero que me quites esto. – Señalando los grilletes que suprimían su poder. – Si llega ocurrir algo tú hermana saldría herida, y yo no podría protegerla.

\- Creo que tienes razón. – Sacando la llave se acercó a retirarle los grilletes.

\- No eres tan idiota Pino. – Diciendo de forma burlesca al castaño.

\- Deja de insultar Bill. – Colocándose sus manos en los bolsillo. – Ahora no molestes, saldré.

\- Espera un momento Pino.

\- ¿Ahora qué? – Dije furioso.

\- Estoy algo oxidado en lo que se hace en una tradición como cita con humanos, más en un ¿aniversario? Ni los demonios tenemos eso. ¿Qué se hace?

\- Que hay del libro que me diste.

\- Eso es para levantar a una mujer para una noche. – Prendiendo entre mis dedos llamas azules. – Y ese libro es del estúpido de Gleeful, crees que yo escribiría eso o seguiría todos esos pasos al pie de la letra. – Bufando cansado. – Solo dime que hacer sin que tu hermana salga huyendo.

\- Solo llévala a una bonita velada, torpe nacho.

\- Se más específico. – Sin entender lo que decía.

\- Una cita no sé cena, caminata por la noche, baile. Todo eso que le gusta a Mabel. – Tratando de quitarse al demonio de encima. – Ahora me voy y no le hagas nada raro.

Bill se quedó un poco pensativo mientras veía al gemelo Pines irse, le había dado un par de ideas para su supuesta velada con cierta castaña. Pero a él no le agradaba la música sintetizada ni mucho menos la ruidosa que escuchaba aquella adolescente, ni se diga de llevarla a cenar a un restaurante sin que llegaran a molestarlo aquellas personas entrometidas. Definitivamente estaba atorado en esta situación. Trono sus dedos y desapareció un momento, tenía poco tiempo y alguien quien sorprender.

.

.

Mabel salió del baño ya cambiada con un jersey holgada rosa con encaje en flores y un short azul de mezclilla con unas calcetas altas y un tenis rosa. Se hizo un chongo alto mientras se arreglaba su fleco en el espejo, levemente se maquillo y se puso un labial rosa. Tomo su collar que le había dado Bill, el día que se recompuso del accidente en el concierto, se lo coloco notando un cambio en el diente de león que estaba dentro del globo, brillaba tenuemente ante la luz. Le preguntaría más tarde a Bill sobre este cambio. Se acercó al cesto de los hilos para sacar el suéter amarillo que estaba escondido, apurándose a terminar los detalles que faltaban.

Estaba decidida a dárselo hoy y pedirle una cita a ese tonto demonio, su mente ya estaba clara y ya no tenía mucha preocupación. Y tal vez volvería a retomar la conversación de esta mañana aunque él no quisiera. Pero tenía que hacerlo entender.

Cuando termino de tejer los últimos detalles de su suéter amarillo, lo levanto y admiro feliz su obra de arte y su pequeño trabajo que le duro casi una semana y media. Y eso que no se llevaba tanto tiempo haciendo uno, pero en vista de que Bill no la dejaba ni un momento sola, solo aprovechaba para adelantar su regalo cada vez que él salía con su hermano o lo acompañaba. Sin más tiempo que perder se apuró en envolverlo y colocarle un lazo, lo tomo entre sus manos y bajo las escaleras apurada buscando al rubio, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado de la cabaña. Le pregunto a sus tíos, a Soos y a Melody. Pero ninguno sabio del paradero del demonio de sueño. Rendida cayó sentada en el porche con el regalo a un lado y sus manos encima de su regazo con el rostro sobre sus palmas.

\- ¿A dónde fue? – Se sentía culpable de que posiblemente se había enojado con ella de ocultarle acerca de irse de Gravity Falls.

De repente observo un portal abrirse en medio del patio de la cabaña, y una mano salir haciéndole una seña a la adolescente de que se acercara. Mabel miro la mano de forma muy divertida y rio despacio cuando se acercó colocando sus manos en la cadera.

\- Más te vale que no sea otro de tus juegos. – Observando que la mano seguía llamándola con el dedo. La chica ofreció su mano para después ser envuelta jalada dentro del portal.

.

.

" **Estrella"…**

" **Estrella fugaz"….**

" **Abre los ojos Mabel"...**

Una voz la llamaba haciendo que la chica abriera levemente los ojos dejándose deslumbrar por la luz del sol de la tarde de verano, espero a que su vista se acostumbrara a la luz dejando ver un hermoso prado pequeño con un lago; Mabel corrió acercándose a ver de cerca el lugar. Oliendo el aroma de las flores silvestres que crecían cerca de los árboles, incluso las extrañas criaturas muta génicas que estaban a su alrededor, conejos con astas y aves coloridas con extrañas formas en la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – Pregunte con curiosidad viendo a Bill con una sonrisa que no podría expresar mi alegría.

\- Seguimos en Gravity Falls, solo que estamos al otro lado un poco lejos de Mistery Shack. – Acercándose a la castaña para mirarla acariciar un conejo sobre sus brazos.

\- Es demasiado tierno. – Rascando su cabecita entre sus dedos.

\- Cuidado Estrella fugaz, a ellos les gusta comer carne humana.

\- ¿Qué? – sintiendo como el conejo mordía sus dedos hasta sacarle unas gotas de sangre. - ¡Auch! – Lo soltó dejando que escapara, llevándose el dedo a la boca. – De repente dejo de ser lindo.

\- Dame aquí. – Tomando sus dedos para besarlos y hacer que apareciera una llama reconfortante que curaba sus cortes. – De acuerdo no vinimos a que te comieran los conejos.

\- Lo siento, no pude evitar tocarlos son demasiados lindos. – Diciendo con timidez.

\- Tú también eres adorable, pero no por eso te estoy tomando cada instante. – Regañando a la castaña.

Tomo su mano para guiarla más adentro del bosque llegando a una zona cubierta de cristales incrustados en el suelo, hongos y árboles frondosos; donde la luz del sol se reflejaba en el rio y creaba una luz azul alrededor del lugar. Bill materializo su bastón y golpeo algunos arbustos para hacer aparecer a su paso luces pequeñas parecidas a las luciérnagas de color blancas y unas mariposas cristalinas que brillaban sus alas como el arcoíris.

\- Niña que tanto sabes de estos lugares. – Dijo el demonio demostrando tanto orgullo del conocimiento del pueblo y sus alrededores.

\- Pues este lugar me recuerda al reino de los gnomos. – Trayéndole un escalofrió al recordar cuando Jeff la secuestro para hacerla su reina.

Bill escucho esa parte de su pensamiento también colocando una expresión de desagrado. – Sí, algo parecido pero aquí no son los gnomos, ni mucho menos dejaría que te hagan su reina.

\- Este lugar es hermoso. – Posando su mano para que se le acercaran las mariposas. – No me comerán ¿Verdad? – Mirando con duda al rubio.

\- No – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. – Pero pueden que te dejen borracha de sueño. Sueltan un somnífero que hacen que sus víctimas se acomoden y duerman todo el tiempo. – Señalando un esqueleto que estaba posado en la esquina de un árbol.

\- Oh diablos… - Sacudiendo a las mariposas inmediatamente.

\- Descuida tarda en hacer efecto. – Riéndose el demonio mientras llegaban a la parte profunda del lugar donde caía la luz del sol en un hueco entre los árboles. Reflejando un lugar para sentarse los dos. – Aquí. – Golpeando con su palma para que sentara la chica.

\- Tú idea de este día es traerme aquí a un lugar bellísimo y peligroso. – Levantando una ceja.

\- Algo diferente Estrella fugaz. – Chasqueando los dedos y haciendo aparecer una botella y dos copas. – No soy tan fanático de las cenas, pero llevarte a caminar y tal vez beber un poco en un lugar exótico, podría considerarse como nuestro aniversario. Aunque debo decirte humana que un aniversario es un año de juntos, y tú y yo no llevamos un año ¿Correcto?

\- Bueno, me atrapaste seria nuestro mes. – Haciendo un leve puchero con mis mejillas infladas. – Pero quería buscar una excusa para darte esto. – Entregándole el regalo.

\- ¿Un papel de colores y un moño? – Mirando extrañado el paquete colorido.

\- Jeje es un regalo tonto, solo ábrelo – Diciendo emocionada.

Bill empezó a rasgar la envoltura haciendo trizas el papel colorido, le gustaba esa parte de destruir algo sin que escuchara a la chica quejarse o regañarlo. Llegando un punto en revelar una tela de color fuerte, hasta llegar a sacar el suéter amarillo esponjoso, levantándolo y extendiéndolo notando que era de su tamaño.

\- Y bien ¿te gusto? – Esperando una reacción de él.

El demonio paso su mano por la franela sintiéndola suave al contacto con la yema de sus dedos, observo el patrón de cada ladrillo que estaban entre dorado oscuro mezclados con el amarillo fuerte y entre medio de su pecho una corbatilla oscura, idéntica a cuando tenía en su forma triangular. – Me gusta. – Musito suavemente. – Me gusta. - Su ojo ámbar se cristalizo, un golpe de imágenes le invadieron y en un rápido movimiento jalo del brazo a la castaña atrayéndola a su pecho apretándola en un abrazo fuerte. Para quedara sentada sobre su regazo. – No mientas, regresaras a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué sucede Bill? – Correspondiendo su abrazo para acariciar su espalda para calmarlo. – Oye Bill. – Separándose lo que pudo para atraer su rostro entre sus manos y hacerlo que se inclinara para verla. – No pude decírtelo bien porque temía que Dipper y Tú se molestarían por una decisión repentina. Dipper comenzara a ser aprendiz de Ford al final de mis vacaciones y tendrá un alto conocimiento estando a lado de mi tío, no podría otra vez negarle eso. Bill a pesar de que me infligiste un gran temor durante ese tiempo, también fuiste una gran ayuda para mí, si no hubiera hecho un trato el día que te libere, creo que todavía seguiríamos siendo enemigos y tal vez no me habría separado de mi hermano. Tendré que irme cuando termine las vacaciones, pero volveré en cuanto menos te des cuenta, estaré de regreso. Saldremos a explorar a muchos lugares y me molestaras siempre. – Dando una suave sonrisa.

El demonio se acercó a capturar sus labios en un suave beso, sintiendo como la castaña le correspondía siguiendo el movimiento de sus labios. No quería separarse de ella, había visto una parte del futuro, un fragmento confuso y lo que veía era que ella no estaba a su lado, solo él esperando en el lugar de siempre y sin respuesta. Acabando con el beso se separó a unos centímetros de su rostro para quedar su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras sollozaba en silencio el rubio. Por un momento no dijo nada Mabel, solo se quedó sentada sobre el regazo del demonio mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rubios entre sus dedos y lo reconfortaba. Era la primera vez que escuchaba aquel demonio llorar, y sentirse culpable de causarle este sentimiento. Ambos se sentían confundidos, todo este sentimiento era nuevo para ambos.

.

.

Los minutos habían pasado y Bill se había calmado un poco tenia las mejillas rojizas por la vergüenza de que su Estrella fugaz, lo hubiera visto llorar frente a ella. Mabel rio levemente cuando sintió los dedos del demonio picar sus costillas para molestarla y hacerla olvidar un momento ese extraño sentimiento que él aun no entendía. Siguiendo con su plan de su cita perfecta, hizo aparecer una charola de dulces y tener su botella de vino a la mano.

\- No sucederá como la vez pasada. – Acercándole la copa.

\- Como sabes que no es tu plan para emborracharme. – Levantando una ceja de sospecha.

\- Porque si hubiera querido emborracharte, hubiera utilizado otro tipo de alcohol. – Entregándole la copa.

\- Y si mejor como los dulces. – Lanzando una mirada brillante a los bocadillos.

\- Entonces si serias una glotona en dulces. – Resguardando los dulces detrás de él.

\- Solo dame uno.

\- No

\- Eres un grosero. – Estirando su mano para alcanzar la charola.

-No, hasta que bebas la copa.

\- Sabe amargo. – Inflando sus mofletes.

\- Entonces lastimada será mejor que me los coma yo solo. – Tomando uno para comérselo.

\- Está bien, está bien ya lo hare. – Tomando un sorbo del líquido carmesí afrutado y amargo para su garganta. Sintiendo caliente su cuello. – Listo, ahora dame uno. – Estirando su mano. Pero sintió como los labios del rubio se posaban en los de ella, robando beso rápido.

\- Ya tuviste tu dulce. – Lamiendo sus labios.

\- Eso no es justo, quiero un chocolate. – Mostrando las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Eres demasiado exigente.

Pero en un momento sintió que se le volteaba la charola al ver que los mismos conejos con astas se robaban los dulces, viendo cómo se los llevaban todos.

\- Mendigos conejos del averno. – Dijo enfurecido el rubio.

La chica solo se rio al ver como los animalitos huían de un enfurecido Bill Cipher, llevándose su botín. – Por egoísta te paso lo que te paso.

\- Yo digo que fue más tu culpa.

\- Sí me hubieras dado solamente uno, podrías haber evitado que te asaltaran los conejos.

\- Podría. – Dando una sonrisa.

Se levantó extendiéndole la mano a la chica, para que ella lo tomara. Atrayéndola hacia él coloco su mano sobre su cintura y con la otra la entrelazo con la de ella, mientras comenzaba a guiarla a un simple vals dentro de ese lugar.

\- ¿Un baile? – Dejándose llevar por un ritmo imaginario.

\- Estamos celebrando.

\- No tenemos música – Bromeando con el demonio.

\- Podríamos imaginarla. – Siguiendo su juego.

\- ¿Algo animoso? – Sugiriendo con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Algo suave. – Tocando sus dedos entre su pulgar.

\- Armonioso para los dos. – Cambiando su ritmo de delante hacia atrás. – Un vals.

\- Buena elección Estrella. – Dando vueltas en círculos. – Pero un vals descoordinado.

\- Lado a lado. – Moviéndose al compás de un péndulo por los lados.

\- Podría pero se tornaría aburrido.

\- Y si agregamos más vueltas. – Sujetándose de sus hombros para sentir como el rubio la levantaba y le daba más vueltas a su alrededor, hasta sentir el ligero roce de unas llamas cubrirla hasta aparecer un vestido amarillo color pastel de volantes. Observando como pétalos margaritas amarillas volaban a su alrededor. - ¿Bill?

\- No es un baile si no llevas un vestido. – Elevándola a que quedara a centímetros de su rostro. – El color te sienta bien, querida.

\- Para ya… harás que me duela la cara, de tanto sonreír. – Sintiendo sus mejillas rojas y calientes.

\- No puedo torturarte un poco más. – Besando sus mejillas. – Tú eres la culpable Mabel Pines, en que me has convertido.

\- Dependiendo en un demonio más molesto y celoso.

\- Más demandante de cariño. – Besando su frente. – Solo piénsalo chico, tú y yo gobernaremos el multiverso juntos. Creamos caos y destrucción.

\- Aun sigues con planes de dominar el mundo. – Mirándolo con reproche.

\- Tú sabes más que nada que soy un demonio de sueño. – Sonriendo con malicia. – Esta en mi naturaleza ser malvado y con intereses egoístas.

\- Ya lo veo. – Pellizcando su cachete. – Nada de Raromagedón mientras no esté.

\- Ni un poco.

\- Dije nada.

\- Y quien me detendrá, tú. – Picando con su dedo su frente provocándola a molestarla.

\- Sí. – Rodeando sus brazos a su cuello para besarlo. – Te detendré.

\- Me parece bien chica valiente.

\- Bueno, Bill que tal si continuamos esta conversación a nivel del suelo.

\- ¿Qué? No puedo tenerte en mis brazos. – Poniendo cara de cachorro regañado.

\- Estas actuando extraño. – Acariciando su cabello.

\- Solo quiero tener a mi Estrella fugaz más tiempo. – Restregando su rostro contra su pecho.

\- Okey – Abrazando su cabeza cariñosamente. Sabía que esta no era la actitud normal de Bill, más cuando la apretaba como si fuera a desaparecer en ese mismo instante. Pero ella quería asegurarse que estaba ahí en ese mismo momento con él.

El rubio fue bajando despacio de sus brazos a la chica mientras le ofrecía su brazo para que se aferrada y salieran del lugar. Notando que iba oscureciendo, Bill se colocó el suéter que recibió mientras mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mabel estaba feliz de que le hubiera gustado su regalo, hasta que se recordó su collar que brillaba esta mañana.

\- Oye Bill – Hablo la castaña. – Te acuerdas que me diste esto.

\- Sí – Notando lo brillante del globo. – No lo gastes.

\- ¿Gastar? – Observando el dije.

\- Cuando desees ver alguien, solo rómpelo. – Tomándolo entre sus dedos. – Y podrás estar con esa persona un día entero.

\- ¿Sin importar el lugar?

\- Es lo bueno de estos deseos fugaces, rompen todo tipo de reglas. Se alimentan de emociones y sentimientos que tiene su dueño.

\- Entonces brilla porque ha estado alimentándose.

\- Y lo suficiente para cumplir lo que quieras.

Mabel miro un momento el collar antes de abrazarlo hacia su pecho. – Gracias…

\- Ese no es mi regalo – Inclinándose para quedar a su altura. – Cierra los ojos, mocosa.

\- Suena una trampa. – Riendo al ver que pellizcaba mi nariz.

\- Solo ciérralos.

Obedecí para cerrar mis ojos mientras esperaba impacientemente lo que me daría, un calor golpeo mi rostro y la sensación de algo brillante me traían con la espera de saber que era. Hasta que escuche la voz de Bill llamarme y decirme que abriera los ojos.

En cuanto los abrí una luz cegadora me vislumbro la vista, tarde un poco en acostumbrar la vista y ver que entre sus manos había una esfera similar a un fuego artificial de colores rojizos y anaranjados.

\- ¡Waa! Es demasiado brillante, pero ¿Qué es? Es como si fuera una… - Tratando de mirarla de cerca.

\- ¿Estrella fugaz? – Riendo entre dientes – No estás muy alejada.

La esfera tomo forma de una burbuja rosada fucsia oscura, con el símbolo del zodiaco que representaba Mabel. Un recuerdo le trajo la castaña, solo que esta vez no tenía cadenas la burbuja. Había adoptado la forma de una pelota de mano; se la entregó a la chica.

\- No ha todos los mortales les entrego un presente bien elaborado. – Acomodando un mechón de su cabello marrón. – Menos a un alma única, de la cual me enamore. – Continuando con su explicación. – Sabes porque los demonios no deben tener sentimientos como los humanos.

\- Supongo que esto te hace débil. – Refiriéndose a su relación.

\- Creamos debilidad al elegir un compañero. – Aclaro su explicación el rubio. – En este caso tú eres humana, alguien frágil y con una vida corta. Un alma que reencarna en otra. Pero con la misma esencia, que en algún momento me volverá a enamorar. – Colocando su mano para acariciar su rostro. – Eres mi punto débil y lo único que me importa. Cierto trate de negarte y odiarte, trate de eliminarte y trate de olvidarte. Pero siempre terminare buscándote. Me has atrapado Mabel Pines.

Mabel dirigió su vista a la esfera rosada cuando esta se desintegro y dejo en libertad un fragmento de cristal desintegrándose y transportándolos en un pequeño viaje en el tiempo en ese mismo lugar donde los arboles florecían con flores azules y violetas, tirando los pétalos.

\- Esto es sorprendente. – Colocando sus manos para atrapar los pétalos. – Son reales, pero como hace un momento.

\- Un pequeño fragmento del pasado del pueblo Gravity Falls – Tomando su mano para hacerla caminar. – Es corto el momento, pero quería que lo vieras.

La chica aprovecho para juntar las flores y olerlas, antes de sentarse y empezar a formar una corona de flores, un poco mal hecha por tratar de unir los tallos cortos. El demonio la observo con atención viendo su creación antes de verla acercarse a él de forma amenazadora.

\- Toma – Colocando la corona encima de su cabeza. – Es para ti.

\- Oh ya veo una ofrenda, yo también puedo crear una. – Chasqueando los dedos hizo aparecer una corona pero un poco extraña; de ojos y lengua que asimilaban a unas flores. – Listo ahora estamos iguales.

\- … - Mabel no dijo nada solo asintió levemente, no sabía si reír, llorar u ofenderse por el gesto. Pero se recordó mentalmente "ya una vez te dijo que no sabe nada de las relaciones humanas". – _Todo a su tiempo Mabel. –_ Se murmuro para si misma.

Se quitó la corona y la puso a un lado y tomando un puñado de pétalos se las arrojo al rubio. Levantándose para hacerle un gesto con la lengua en forma de burla y esconderse atrás de un árbol.

\- Con que quieres jugar. – El demonio se apuró a correr tras de ella, perdiéndose entre los árboles. Escuchando su risa y su divertida voz entre el bosque.

\- Eres lento Billy. – Diciendo con tono juguetón.

\- Te doy ventaja. – Llevándose una mano para cepillar su cabello dorado. – Deberías preocuparte, podría aparecer en cualquier instante.

\- Eso crees. – Empujando al demonio por la parte de atrás.

\- Niña escurridiza. – Sujetando su brazo para tomarla de la cintura. – Te tengo.

\- No… jaja, basta me rindo. – Dándole vueltas. – Me voy a marear.

\- Tú te lo buscaste.

\- Si vomito será tu culpa. – Moviendo sus pies para zafarse.

\- Hazlo si es que te atreves.

\- Que asco. – Riendo la castaña.

Se detuvieron un momento cuando observaron que el tiempo del fragmento terminaba volviendo a los árboles frondosos de hojas.

\- Fue un suspiro. – Dijo Mabel sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. – Fue muy hermoso.

\- Estando contigo se puede crear cosas hermosas.

Mabel se sorprendió de sus palabras poniéndose más roja, jamás pensó escuchar al demonio decir tales palabras o actuar muy enamoradizo. Se quejó a si misma de no tener su celular para grabarlo.

\- No, Estrella muy mal. De todos modos no te dejaría. – Reprimiendo a la chica.

\- Deja de leer mi mente tramposo.

\- Piensas en muchas cosas en esa cabecita tuya.

\- Y en que estoy pensando en este momento. – Dije un poco maliciosa.

\- En regresar a la cabaña y… - Sonrojándose las mejillas furiosamente. – Con eso no se juega Estrella fugaz.

\- Tienes 5 minutos para regresarnos. – Diciendo contenta.

\- ¿Quieres arriesgarte a que Pino nos descubra? – Mostrando una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- Mi hermano llevara un buen rato afuera con Pacifica. – Acariciando su brazo. – En cuanto al ruido…

\- De eso me encargo. – Cargando de forma nupcial a la chica abrió inmediatamente el portal. – No me puedes tener así, me has tentado. Y tal vez es tiempo de probar lo que conseguí.

En un rápido movimiento llegaron a la cabaña a la habitación de los gemelos, notando que no se encontraba Dipper, tal como dijo la castaña. Cerraron la cortina y el demonio aplico su sencillo hechizo de aprueba de sonido. Solo tendrían una hora para aliviar esa frustración, antes de dormir.

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

Yey primer capítulo sin lemon :D jajajaja

Ya casi el final de este fic, solo faltan como 8 capítulos ;w; y pues bye bye "Emociones Confusas" hasta ahorita puedo decir que es el fanfic más largo que hecho aparte de "Corazon Oscuro", "El engaño entre los dos" y El placer de un demonio". (Los que siguen Amnesia; sorry por no continuar pero no sé qué epilogo darle por no saber en qué me quede, tal vez tenga que rescribir el capítulo) bueno pues en otras noticias…

Chicos está bien dura la apuesta con la **SraPlumaDeMilColores** D: ósea todavía no decidimos quien gana a lo mejor en el siguiente capítulo el 35, ya decidamos quien se queda con ese suculento BL (Maldito manga tentador) si no tal vez quede en empate y tengamos que reanudar la apuesta con otro Oneshot UwU de Mabill, que es lo que me dice mi amiga. Al rato saldrán solo lectores pervertidos y confusos. Pero tengan en cuenta que leemos sus comentarios XD y sus opiniones.


	36. Chapter 35

¡Hola chicos y chicas! Sé que han pasado ¿tres días? Desde que actualice y que es muy raro que actualice al tercer día, como dice las sagradas escrituras de fanfiction (me van a colgar por hereje y me tienen reservado un asiento abajo :D pero ya que) y pues aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" Un poco de Bill y Ford, mientras Mabel atiende unos pequeños asuntos. Nada más paja de relleno.

 **Nota:** Aclaro habrá puntos en **( F )** cuando inicie un recuerdo en Flashback (sigo teniendo problemas con el formato de fanfiction).

 **Nota2:** Okey chicos sonara raro pero este capítulo es muy corto lo que son el 35 y 36, por lo que no se sorprendan de que los suba temprano. Ahora sin más llego la sección preguntas, respuestas y agradecimiento; **LiizArz** gracias por tu comentarios, me ponen inmensamente contenta y que bueno que te guste mucho mi fanfic y que lo leas dos veces, yo hasta lo leo cuatro veces con todo y error detectado (ya próximamente lo volveré a editar y arreglar cada pequeño problema UwU) en cambio con la relación de Bill y Mabel, se ve que tornara otro giro. Pero eso lo sabrán más adelante. Espero que te guste este; **Elbani** sorry bebe te hare llorar más con este capítulo, y con el siguiente, seguimos en el momento sad D: con todos los personajes. ¡Gracias por comentar!

También a los de Wattpad les envió saludos a mis nuevos seguidores, ya estoy contestando a sus mensajes y comentarios :D me animan mucho en esta historia. No encuentro un orden en las notificaciones nuevamente pero recorro los capítulos para ver uno que otro comentario.

Rating: M

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella fugaz, Bill Cipher, Stanford Pines/Sixer.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Treinta Cinco: Lo siento Bill**

.

.

.

 _Solo quedaban unos días antes del 19 de agosto, sentía que el tiempo se iba muy rápido en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dipper y yo hemos pasado tiempo como hermanos, tratando de acompañarlo en algunas aventuras junto con Ford y Bill. Explorando las rarezas del bosque, haciendo recuerdos y ayudándolos en el inicio de su investigación. Hay ocasiones en que Bill quiere comentarle a Dipper sobre la situación, pero no lo he dejado, siempre dándole la excusa que lo hare en su momento. También he estado planeando junto con Wendy y Soos en secreto una fiesta sorpresa por nuestro cumpleaños, teniendo el cuidado de que mi hermano no llegara a enterarse. Un día el tío Ford me descubrió cuando hablaba con Wendy acerca de regresar a California y lo que haría cuando llegara; tuve que contarle a mi tío para que mantuviera guardado el secreto. Hasta el momento los únicos que lo saben son Soos, Wendy, Tío Ford y Bill._

 _._

 _._

El sonido de unos zapatos golpear el piso de laboratorio y el golpeteo de unos dedos chocar contra la mesa de metal se escuchaba en la habitación, un sujeto rubio estaba fastidiado y a la vez preocupado. Mientras que un hombre canoso escribía en una libreta algunos datos mientras revisaba a una extraña criatura pequeña mordelona, que gustaba de comer madera y rocas.

\- Cipher deja de golpear la mesa, lo asustas y haces que arruine mi investigación. – Sacando una cinta métrica del cajón para empezar a medir la criatura.

\- Tú sobrina se ira, y no le quiere decir nada a Pino. – Poniendo una expresión molesta.

\- Entonces porque no se lo dices.

\- No puedo, me hizo hacer un trato. – Gruñendo frustrado.

\- Puedes eliminar el contrato ¿o no? – Levantando una ceja de intriga al conocer lo que traía molesto al demonio.

\- Me agarro con la guardia baja. – Mostrando sus mejillas rojas.

\- Así que hay un trato que el gran Bill Cipher no pueda romper. – Burlándose el hombre.

\- Sabes que mis tratos son privados.

\- De todos modos no quiero saber. – Siguiendo con su trabajo. – Pero si me llego a enterar que es algo que lastime a mi sobrina físicamente o emocionalmente. Ten por seguro que estarás muerto Cipher.

\- Blah, Blah, Blah… hablas mucho cerebrito. – Lanzando una llamita sobre las hojas de papel que estaban encima de la mesa.

\- ¡Oh mierda! – Apagando el fuego que había prendido sobre su trabajo. - ¡Bill ve hacer el estorbo en otra parte!

\- Estrella salió con Bolsa de hielo. – Colocando su rostro sobre la plancha de la mesa. – Ella se ira y me dejara. No le quiere decir a Pino, para que la detenga, no puedo decirle porque me obligo hacer un trato. – Lanzando otra flama hacia el abrigo de Ford.

\- ¡Basta ya! - Golpeando su abrigo para apagar la flama.

\- Sixer… dame la maldita ecuación. – Dirigiendo una mirada molesta. – ¡¿Cómo se elimina este maldito campo de fuerza?! – Golpeando la mesa.

\- No lo sé tú quemaste los libros.

\- Los libros, los malditos libros es eso lo que quieres. – Chasqueando los dedos hice aparecer los tres libros intactos. – Ahí están tus estúpidos diarios, ahora dame la maldita ecuación.

\- ¡Un momento! Todo este tiempo los tenías. – Tomando los diarios en sus manos. – Pero… ¿Cómo? Dipper me conto que tú los quemaste cuando intentaste capturarlo.

\- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes estúpido cuatro ojos de mierda. – Diciendo enfurecido. – Ahora dime la forma de salir de aquí.

\- Bueno en primera: no soy cuatro ojos de mierda, segunda: el traerme los libros no hará que te de inmediatamente la formula. – Acomodándose los lentes. – Romper el campo no haría que saliera nada más tú, si no las demás rarezas de este pueblo.

\- ¿A quien carajo le importa que salgan?, solo quiero salir de aquí. – Dije lleno de ira. – No puedo vigilarla desde este lugar, mi poder me limita. No era cuando estaba encerrado en esa estúpida estatua, donde antes podía concentrar mi poder e ir a visitarla como un ente espiritual.

\- ¡Aja! Entonces ya llevabas un tiempo buscándola – Señalándole con el dedo. – No estaba imaginándome cosas estos últimos 3 años.

\- Sí, la acosaba y la torturaba con sus pesadillas. Hubo un tiempo en que me gustaba quebrantar su espíritu y hacerla caer en la desesperación. – Respondí a lo que él quería escuchar. – Fue divertido al principio, sabes no estaba en mis planes que ella me liberada por accidente, no estaba en mi plan obligarla hacer un trato. Solo se presentó la ocasión y el momento aproveche en su momento de debilidad e ingenuidad. Tampoco no estaba en mi plan quedarme encerrado, cuando me atraparon. Al principio solo quería venganza, quería engañarla porque se me hizo la más fácil de quebrantar de todos los Pines. - Continúo con lo que decía. – No esperaba que ella me liberaría y siguiera con nuestro trato, fácilmente podría haberla traicionado, no sé podría haberla mandado a otra dimensión hacerla mi títere personal como lo fue Pino y tú Sixer. – Sonriendo tontamente al recordar su confianza. – Trate de olvidarme de esta dimensión de mierda, pero yo quería hacerla sufrir más. Siempre esperaba a que me llamara y suplicara por más tratos. – Recordando los días que esperaba pacientemente en su castillo, ideando muchos planes para tratar de acercarse nuevamente. Aquellos recuerdos solo eran otro mero reflejo de sus deseos más anhelados. - Hasta que se presentó nuevamente la oportunidad. Solo faltaba que alguien ingenuo me invocara nuevamente a su mundo, a esta patética dimensión.

\- Fue un error de los chicos. – Contesto Ford en su defensa. – Tú lo sabes bien.

\- Si no hubiera sabido nada esa noche, si no me hubieran convocado esos chicos. – Colocando una expresión seria mientras entrelazaba los dedos y daba una expresión neutra. – Otra historia seria, y tal vez no me hubiera importado lo que sucediera a esa chica. Solo dejar que pasara, incluso estaba preparado para dejarla sin importarme nada.

\- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Bill se quedó un momento serio ante la pregunta que le hizo Ford, apretó los nudillos al recordar todo como si hubiera sido ayer, sonrió de forma amarga.

\- Se estaban divirtiendo esa noche con mi propiedad. – Dando una mirada entrecerrada. – Debo decirte que esa noche se encontraba, excitante para mí. Una maravillosa alma a punto de corromperse. De no ser por un inconveniente en mis planes.

 **( F )**

Bill había arribado al lugar donde se encontraba la chica Pines, moviéndose sutilmente en la penumbra de la noche, oculto entre las sombras. Observo como los chicos inútilmente forcejaban en ella tratando de abrir sus piernas y retirar su ropa, arañando su piel y tomando fotos de su cuerpo. El demonio veía la escena de forma divertida y a la vez sumamente molesto, al no ser él quien torturaba a la joven Pines. Escuchar sus gritos fue un deleite de un momento, hasta que vio que uno de los bastardos mortales le hablaba a través de su apodo; ese nombre que no dejaría a ningún humano cualquiera pronunciar.

\- Un bailecito sexy estrellita, para entretenernos. – Dijo el chico de cabello oscuro observándola con lujuria y colocando una expresión de diversión. – Empieza a moverte como lo hacías en el concierto. Vamos mueve esas caderas.

\- Esperen el vestuario a nuestra linda chica. – Dijo el pelirrojo arrancando su camiseta del concierto y tratando de forcejar para tirar de su blusa de tirantes y levantando parte de la tela revelando un sujetador color blanco con un moño. Colocando su mano empezó a tirar de la prenda, aunque Mabel en defensa mordió su mano, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza. – Estúpida perra. – En vez de eso fue tratando de quitar sus shorts arañando sus muslos con brusquedad y lanzando golpes en sus piernas. – Déjate.

\- ¡NO! – Grito con fuerza, intento reprimir el dolor, quería escapar. - ¡DEJENME!

Más suplicas de la Pines se escuchaban, Bill observaba como la chica luchaba contra sus captores. Por un momento olvidaría el trato que hizo con aquellas chicas, era su oportunidad de corromperla a su manera, hasta que…

\- No quieres Mabel – Colocándose un chico por la parte atrás sosteniéndola de la cintura y jugando con una mano sus aretes. – Vamos estrellita, solo déjate y serás libre. No querrás terminar en el fondo del lago a tomar un chapuzón. – Dirigió sus labios a su cuello dejando marcas de mordidas y besos bruscos sobre su piel crema, mientras sus manos tocaban su pecho amasando y estrujándolos mientras encajaba las uñas, raspando sobre su piel. – Tan suave, solo déjate estrellita te divertirás.

\- No… no quiero

"Solo olvídala deja que pase"

– ¡Déjenme! – Las lágrimas solo salían y su voz empezaba a quebrarse.

"No tenemos un trato, ella sufrirá por haber arruinado todo. Y en cuanto se haya quebrado su esperanza, será completamente manipulable".

Bill trataba de reprimirse solo tenía que esperar un poco más a que ella hubiera perdido toda esperanza, que lo llamase para hacer un trato y aprovechar el momento.

– ¡A-ayúdenme! Por favor alguien… ojala todo, desapareciera, quisiera que se murieran todos ustedes. – Dijo con furia en su voz.

Fue cuando algo hizo reaccionar al demonio de sueño, escucharla sollozar ver su rostro cubierto por sus lágrimas y escuchar su suplica con su deseo de venganza hacia sus captores. Le dio la necesidad de proteger lo que es suyo. Él debería ser quien la torturada, quien la hiciera sufrir y suplicar, quien la corrompería en ese momento. Pero lo que más quería en ese preciso momento recuperarla y tratar de aliviar este molesto sentimiento; los celos.

\- Nadie la toca – Gruño molesto Bill

 **( F )**

\- Quien diría que confundí un sentimiento humano, por un deseo oscuro. – Dijo Bill – Lo demás de esa noche tú lo sabes muy bien, ella regreso herida y ocupo mi ayuda. Pero también realice un cuarto trato.

\- Debí suponer que algo había ocurrido entre ustedes dos. – Frunciendo el ceño. – Esa ez no pregunte más por respeto a la salud mental de Mabel y por no preocupar más a Stanley y a Dipper.

\- Como dije yo solo buscaba hacerla sufrir como medio de venganza, hacia ustedes familia Pines. Pero no estaba en mis planes cumplir el trato, cuidar de ella, ni mucho menos ofrecerle mi apoyo. Nada estaba en mi plan ni mucho menos crear estos sentimientos. – Recordando la noche que llego por segunda vez a su castillo. Esa noche que la hizo suya y declaro algo que lo traía torturando en ese tiempo, y que quería confirmar su respuesta con aquella chica que le hacía perder la cabeza con sus sentimientos, anhelando escuchar su declaración solo una palabra bastaba para caer rendido ante ella.

 **( F )**

Aquella noche la había tomado demostrándole mis más profundo deseos, que me volvía loco de celos cada vez que estaba con un humano, ya sea siendo amigable o coqueteando con ella. La vi tratando de recuperar el aliento, había robado todo de ella anhelando sentir su cuerpo junto al mío. La bese para calmar sus suspiros, todo había tomado a la fuerza. Si ella se negaba a verme después de esto, optaría por la peor de mis decisiones "tenerla".

\- Me gustas. – Sollozando débilmente la chica, aun sabiendo las consecuencias. No le importaba declarar sus sentimientos a su ex enemigo. – Me gustas… me… gustas… - Pero otro beso la hizo callar, antes de ver al rubio acercarla contra su pecho.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, abrace más de cerca el cuerpo de mi querida Estrella fugaz. Temía que fuera una ilusión y solo estuviera sentado en mi trono con una más de mis fantasías. Quería decirlo, quería que ella lo escuchara para que parada aquel triste quejido que supiera que la amaba, que todo era nuevo para mí. No sabía que decir era una emoción confusa para mí, pero era notoria.

\- Creo que los humanos se basan sus relaciones, mucho en sus sentimientos. – Soltando un suspiro cansado y un leve rubor. – Estrella, no… Mabel. – Mirando su rostro que mostraba un rostro inocente, y la expresión adorable de castaña al escuchar su nombre por parte de él. – Debo admitir que me he vuelto esclavo de ti. – Besando su frente. – Mabel, me perteneces. – Dirigiendo a depositar otro beso en su mejilla. – Mabel, Mabel… Solo lo diré una vez. – Acariciando su rostro para recoger los mechones pegados por el sudor. – Estoy enamorado de ti, te amo. – Dando otro beso cortó en sus labios.

 **( F )**

– No sé qué me hizo esa humana, para caer en su hechizo. Solo ahora no quiero perderla, porque siento que desapareceré si ella no regresa. – Dirigiéndole la mirada a Stanford su ex amigo y ex enemigo. – Sí la torture, sí la odie, sí la hice sufrir, sí la lastime mentalmente, Sí desee venganza en su momento, sí la protegí, sí la vigile, sí me preocupo por ella y sí la amo.

Ford escucho atentamente al demonio de sueño que una vez fue su musa, su mejor amigo y compañero de investigación. Este era una faceta que desconocía de él, pero de algo si estaba seguro, es que él decía la verdad y en ningún momento negó lo anterior.

\- Bill… me gustaría ayudarte, pero si te doy la ecuación o la forma de romper la barrera. Estarías liberando el portal de las anomalías de Gravity Falls. El mundo no está preparado para enfrentar o aceptar estas criaturas. – Deseaba ayudarlo por primera vez, darle otra oportunidad como dijo su sobrina. Pero eso sería arriesgar su mundo. – Lo siento. Sé que me has demostrado que no tienes intenciones de atacar o crear un portal que conduzca otro Raromagedón. Solo que lo siento, es solo que… me es imposible.

El rubio solo inclino la cabeza de forma rendida, antes de poner un gesto lleno de melancolía y tristeza. – No lo sientas Seis dedos, comprendo. Estoy pidiendo demasiado y sin pensar nuevamente que arriesgaría esta patética dimensión. Solo… esto pasara, son mis deseos egoístas de seguirla.

Ford observo medio deprimido al demonio viendo que en verdad quería a su sobrina, se dirigió a la mini nevera que tenía sacando dos cervezas de sus bebidas de reserva. Sabía que él no necesitaba alimento, pero amaba el beber alcohol. Destapo las dos botellas y le acerco una al sujeto triangular. Mientras bebía un trago de su botella antes de hablar nuevamente.

\- Mujeres te hacen perder la cabeza. – Dijo Ford tratando de reconfortar al demonio. – Solo en mi vida tuve dos citas, y en ninguna funciono.

\- Malditas hembras humanas. – Dijo amargadamente Bill. – No puede ser que yo un demonio de alto rango, que se había abstenido de tener sentimientos. Termine sintiendo algo por un humano.

\- Solo lo diré una vez monstruo de un solo ojo. – Dijo Ford dando otro trago a su bebida. Lanzando un resoplido cansado. – Mi sobrina te ama y cuando lo dice enserio, lo cumple. Jamás olvidare lo que dijo cuándo te trajo aquí.

 **( F )**

\- Si, lo quiero. – Tomando su mano para dirigirle una mirada tierna y de confianza. – Me gusta Bill.

\- Mabel.

\- Sé que puede ser molesto, grosero, irritante, egoísta, mal humorado, y un poco loco. – Dijo la castaña sintiendo la mirada del rubio un poco alterado por lo que dijo.

\- Estrella fugaz estas dándole razones para ejecutarme. – Dijo Bill, soltando una risita nerviosa.

\- Pero también… tiene su lado tierno, amable y bueno. Aunque no lo demuestre mucho, pero estando a su lado, me brinda una sensación de confianza y tranquilidad. Bill me ha apoyado en las situaciones difíciles, y me ha salvado cuando estado en peligro. Aun cuando estuvimos peleados o teníamos nuestras diferencias. Me tuvo paciencia y me trato de consolar, a pesar de que el odia sentir mucha empatía o trata de ser gentil. En algunos momentos él logra sacarme una sonrisa o trata de alegrarme cuando estoy triste. – Sintiendo enrojecer su rostro antes de tomar una respiración profunda y continuar. – Por eso… quería que lo supieran tío Stan, tío Ford y también tu Dipper. No quiero mantener nada en secreto, si quiero que esto funcione. – Apretando su agarre. – Yo le quiero, por eso… así que no pelen más. – Agachando la cabeza sintió como su tío le acariciaba gentilmente antes de lanzar un suspiro frustrado.

\- Niña me desarmas cada vez que lanzas un discurso de esos, en lo que soy imposible defenderme. – Pasándose una mano por la nuca antes de ver al demonio aun con la mirada fija. – Es imposible decir que la tengas bajo un hechizo. –Bill solo no podía salir un poco del asombro de lo que había dicho la castaña, sintiendo su rostro caliente.

\- Bueno eso es sorprendente. – Dijo Stan. – Pero aun no me convence del todo, tener que verte a ti y tener esos pequeños golpes de memoria, va llevar tiempo. Solo te recuerdo como el tipo malo. – Golpeando el hombro de Bill. – Tendrás que ganarte mi aprobación de algún modo. Si quieres tener a mi sobrina.

Mabel volteo a ver a su hermano antes de esperar su respuesta. Notando que el miraba al rubio un poco sospechoso, y después devolverle una sonrisa a su hermana. – Siempre me has sorprendido con cada chico que te gustaba, pero enamorarte de nuestro enemigo, uff… pues no sé qué decir. – Acercándose al demonio de sueño. – Solo evita no hacerle daño a mi hermana o te las veraz conmigo.

\- No lastimaría a Estrella fugaz. – Contesto Bill.

 **( F )**

\- A pesar de que al día siguiente me hicieron sufrir. – Tomando de la bebida que me ofreció Sixer.

\- Oye el acampar contigo no estaba en el plan. – Dijo riéndose el hombre canoso.

\- Pino perdió el 20% de su hombría. – Burlándose del castaño.

\- Oh cuando le ibas a quemar su amiguito. – Ambos se soltaron riendo, tal vez molestar a Dipper era algo que tenían en común en ocasiones.

\- Pino es inevitable, es fácil de molestar.

\- De acuerdo juguemos a una partida de ajedrez tridimensional Cipher. – Sentándose en una silla. – Hace tiempo que no tenemos una.

\- Supongo porque éramos fieles enemigos. – Acomodándose en su asiento.

\- Pues demuéstrame que puedes ganarme. – Acomodándose sus lentes.

\- Listo para morder el polvo de nuevo Sixer. – Mostrando una sonrisa ladeada mientras invocaba un tablero de ajedrez luminoso.

.

.

.

Llegando la tarde Mabel había llegado rendida de la casa de Wendy, había trabajado mucho en la sorpresa que tenía para su hermano, entro a la cabaña subiendo rápidamente las escaleras pasando por el desván hasta llegar al cuarto, donde aventó su mochila y se retiró los zapatos. Tirándose a la mullida cama rosada para restregar su rostro en las suaves almohadas. Iba a disponerse a tomar una siesta corta, cuando escucho la apertura de su puerta abrirse y cerrarse, sintiendo también el hundimiento de su colchón para terminar con un peso extra en su espalda. Dejando escapar el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, de la sensación de pesadez en su cuerpo.

\- Aww dame cinco minutos a dormir. – Aun si voltearse. Sabiendo que era su novio quien la molestaba.

\- Escucho un saco de carne quejarse. – Moviendo su espalda para molestarla más. – Estará vivo.

\- Bill me voy a molestar mucho si no me dejas tomar una siesta. – Gruño furiosa. Un olor a alcohol le invadió su fosa nasal, haciendo que arrugara un poco su pequeña nariz. – ¿Estuviste bebiendo?

\- Solo unas cuatro o cinco botellitas. – Con las mejillas levemente rojizas. – Oscuritas y redonditas.

\- Mi tío Ford – Dije molesta. – ¿Bill te sientes bien? – Tratando de quitármelo de encima.

\- Descuida Estrellita, bebí menos de la cuenta. – Mostrando una sonrisa entre dientes.

\- De acuerdo entonces, puedo tomar mi siesta sin tener la preocupación de te pase algo. – Bufe algo cansada. – Dios necesito un poco de sueño. – Hundiendo su cara en la almohada.

\- ¿Puedo dormir a tu lado? – Cayendo a un lado de su cama para encarar su rostro.

\- Porque pides permiso. Cuando ya lo estás haciendo. – Inflando sus mejillas molesta. – Era parte de nuestro trato.

\- ¿Puedo? – Volvió a preguntar con una mirada de súplica e insistencia.

\- Me dejaras tomar mi siesta. – Observando como el demonio asentía, como si hubiera ganado su juego. – Está bien.

Sentí como me rodeo con sus brazos atrayéndome a su cuerpo en un abrazo protector, desde que Bill comenzó a dormir en mi cama su posición favorita había sido el tenerme entre sus brazos con mi cabeza metida en su pecho y siempre acariciando mí cabello como si se tratara de una mascota. Recordé que las primeras noches Dipper hacia guardia para vigilar a Bill de no hacerme nada raro. Aunque la noche que supone que celebraríamos nuestro mes junto… se fue por la borda, ya que él había llegado temprano de su cita con Pacifica, por lo que tuvimos que posponer ese encuentro. El pobre de Bill tuvo que aguantarse las ganas y yo no paraba de reír, aunque me preguntaba ¿de dónde diablos había sacado condones? Por lo que me sorprende que hasta el momento no haya tomado venganza.

\- Oye Bill…

\- Mm… - Haciendo un sonido el rubio sin parar de acariciar su cabeza.

\- Pasaste el rato con mi tío. – Tratando de mantenerme despierta.

\- Solo charlamos, jugamos y bebimos. – Hundiendo sus dedos en su cabellera para masajear su cabeza. - ¿Dónde estabas? – Interrogándola con su ojos ámbar. – Te espere, y espere… y todavía espere a que regresaras. – Dando una sonrisa tonta. – Sixer me dio muchas botellitas.

\- Estaba con Wendy ¿recuerdas? Ayudaba para la sorpresa de Dipper.

\- Pino, Pino, Pinito… su sorpresa, le dirás Estrellita. Dime le dirás… - Cepillando su cabello entre sus dedos.

\- Planeo decirle cuando regrese. – Poniendo una mirada triste. – Aunque tengo miedo de como reaccione.

\- Todo está bien, Pinito no se enojara. Te quiero mucho Estrellita. - Hablando un poco bajo de tono.

\- Bill estoy aquí. – Palmeando suavemente su mejilla. - ¿Cuántas tomaste?

\- Ya te dije que seis botellitas como Seis dedos. – Riendo tontamente.

\- Okey solo seis botellitas. – Ella sabía que cuando Bill tomaba era porque lo hacía por estar feliz, por enojado, por celebrar algo o por estar triste. – No tomes tanto la próxima vez que estés con mi tío. Luego apestas alcohol. – Riendo.

\- Mabel… - Borrando la sonrisa que tenía hace un momento. – Mabel quédate. Perdón otra vez tome más de la cuenta, no incendiare nada. No me burlare más Pino, no le daré de comer tocino a tú cerdo, ni hare tratos malignos con cada turista que entre a la cabaña. Dejare de decirle engendro del mal cada vez que cargas al bebe de Nota, no ocultare las pilas del control a Fez, dejare de molestar a Sixer en sus investigaciones, y tal vez me contendré en mis mimos… bueno solo mis caricias nocturnas. Pero quédate…

\- Lo siento. – Abrazándolo. – Bill lo siento. – Acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla. – Estaré de regreso cuando menos los esperes. No me estoy yendo mucho tiempo. – Acomodando su rostro en su pecho. – Lo siento… te quiero.

\- Estoy bien. – Hundiendo su rostro en su cabello sedoso. – Solo quédate en mis brazos. Esperare a que despiertes.

\- Puedes entrar en mi mente.

\- Me atrapaste. – Acercando su cuerpo al suyo. Después de escucharla dormitar en sus brazos.

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

Puede que el siguiente lo suba dentro de tres días okey, tratare de actualizar esta historia. Y no dar un final horrible ;w; a pesar de ser mi primer Mabill (Y yo que quería seguir pero también ya se acerca la fecha que impusimos hace tiempo una amiga del foro y yo) Descuiden habrán otras historias de ellos, solo que tal vez serán One Shot con menos capítulos, aun no se la temática que elegiré OwO pero por mientras sigan disfrutando esta historia.

 **¡Aviso Especial!**

Chicos se acuerdan de la apuesta que hice con la que si el fic que tuviera más estrellitas y más comentarios negativos y positivos, ganaba ¿Verdad? Pues que creen gano "Entre Copas y Lujuria" XD maldición (yo cave mi propia tumba al comentarle).

Okey, okey ya sé que la ganadora tendría el suculento manga BL y un fanfic privado de la perdedora sin importar la temática o clasificación (Te estas retorciendo de la alegría, verdad SraPlumaDeMilColores) y como esta apuesta dio a su fin, podre subir mi One Shot de Mabill a Fanfiction, esperemos que la siguiente apuesta no sea por otro manga.


	37. Chapter 36

¡Hola, hola todos como están! Tuve problemas para subir el capítulo a Fanfiction, y pues al tener problemas en esta página pues no quise subirlo a Wattpad, según el orden como tengo mis fic. Y pues por este motivo me tuve que esperar ósea hoy miércoles. Aparte que me quede viendo la maratón de Teen Wolf. Bueno, bueno basta de excusas, sin más aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" En este capítulo no sale mucho Bill (Sorry Dorito parlante)

 **Nota:** Habrá momentos en _cursiva_ indicando acciones de los mismos personajes. Y otros – _cursiva –_ cuando este murmurando o susurrando en voz baja.

 **Nota2:** Aclaro habrá puntos en **( F )** cuando inicie un recuerdo en Flashback (sigo teniendo problemas con el formato de fanfiction).

 **Nota3:** Esta vez no hablare de la vida cotidiana de una ficker, ósea yo OwOu porque de plano puedo catalogar este día fatal. Ahora sin más llego la sección preguntas, respuestas y agradecimiento; **LiiArz** muy mal leyendo esta historia en clases (sigue leyendo más capítulos 7u7)y que bueno que te gusto el capítulo aunque fuera muy deprimente. Gracias por comentar :D y descuida yo también hacia eso de leer entre clases (aprendí la lección a la mala); **RatillaFresa** Esperemos que esta historia no termine en una sad, hasta el momento los capítulos 37 y 38 que tengo hechos no están tan sad. Gracias por seguir mi historia; **Guest/Xion-chan14** tu comentario suena como si Mabel fuera a morirse D: pero… ¡NO! Ella no se está muriendo XD jaja aunque nuestro dorito sufre sin su amor, gracias por comentar; **Meli Star** Dudo que Mabel quede embarazada ¿? Tal vez haya una posibilidad más adelante, sip, sip ya sé que han estado coshando mucho y que ella este tomando solo píldoras, pues esta carbón jaja pero a lo mejor más adelante; **RenRen** Sorry por el sad pero era necesario D: gracias por comentar; **Sra. Meow** me mataste con la canción de froozen jaja todos quieren que quede panzona la estrella fugaz 7n7 pero no, todavía no, aparte se cuidan incluso hay un capítulo más adelante donde se explicara todo eso. Gracias por comentar chica; **Rosemeli** otra que se saltea clases, pero ya no los hare esperar aquí está el capítulo y la respuesta de Dipper.

Lectores de Wattpad les envió saludos del otro mundo y a mis nuevos seguidores que se van sumando, como he dicho son muchos mensajes y comentarios pero tendré tiempo de contestarlos cada vez que suba los capítulos. Ya encontré un orden en mis notificaciones (wiii despues de que me tarde dos semanas en descubrirlo OwOu pero ya se cuales son primero y después ultimas)

Rating: M

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella fugaz, Dipper Pines/Pino, Bill Cipher.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo treinta seis: Una aventura tú y yo hermanito.**

.

.

Mabel se encontraba empacando unas cosas en su mochila de viaje, colocando unos almuerzos y cantimploras, entre una cámara y dulces. Y otras cosas que posiblemente no utilizaría o no sacaría de la mochila. Intento cerrar la tapa de su mochila pero no alcanzaba el broche, porque trato de jalar más, hasta que sintió un peso que le ayudo alcanzar el broche.

\- ¿A dónde iremos esta vez? – Colocando su mano para ayudar a la chica a cerrar la tapa de su mochila.

\- Dipper y yo iremos de aventuras. – Cerrando su bolsa. – Lo hacemos cada año.

\- Suena emocionante, pero ¿A dónde iremos? – Recargándose en el bolso con una enorme sonrisa de oreja, haciendo oídos sordos cuando menciono al otro gemelo. – Digo para empacar mi bastón.

\- Tú estarás aquí con el tío Ford ayudándolo, ¿recuerdas? Lo hablamos anoche. - Apartándolo de su bolsa para colocársela encima de sus hombros. – Mm… me llevare un suéter calientito.

\- Yo puedo brindarte calor, si me dices ¿A dónde vamos? – Tratando de convencerla.

\- Lo siento Bill, este viaje es de mellizos. – Dando una sonrisa. – Deberías salir una vez con Will, tu hermano. – Sugiriéndole al demonio de sueño.

\- Quien querría al sumiso y esclavo Will. – Cruzándose de brazos y colocando un gesto desagrado. – Mínimo ¿puedo ir con ustedes? Juro que no quemare al pequeño Pino, cada vez que se le suba un parasito.

\- De que hablas. – Riendo la chica ante su comentario. – No, no puedes ya lo prometiste Bill.

\- Rompo el trato.

\- No se puede ya pediste por adelantado. – Atándose su cabello con una goma rosada para quedar en una coleta alta. – _Listo_. – Murmuro para sí misma. – A lo mejor regresamos algo tarde o muy noche, por lo que no esperes despierto.

\- Yo no duermo, oh acaso ya se te ha olvidado saco de carne. - Diciendo de forma molesta.

Mabel no le prestó atención porque estaba buscando su tenis. - ¿Dónde los habré puesto?

\- ¿Quién sabe? – Si sabía dónde estaban pero no se los diría.

\- Bill, los necesito ¿puedes ayudarme? – Se quejó con una voz infantil.

\- Te ayudo con un trato… si me dejas ir con ustedes. – Extendiendo una mano envuelta en llamas azules.

\- Ya los encontré. – Señalando por debajo de la cama de Dipper.

\- ¡Con un condenado demonio! – Protesto aun molesto.

En ese momento había entrado Dipper a recoger su mochila y para avisarle a su gemelo, mientras que el demonio lo fulminaba con una mirada de odio.

\- ¿Mabel ya estas lista? – Extrañándose por la actitud del rubio.

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamo la chica contenta. – Le dijiste al tío Ford que nos diera las linternas.

\- Tienes razón se me olvidaba.

\- Descuida yo se las pido. – Pero fue retenida por una mano manipulada por la sombra, hasta voltear a ver a Bill.

\- ¿Puedo ir? – Suplicando otra vez a la castaña.

\- No. – Se acercó lo suficiente a él para besar su mejilla. – No quemes nuestro cuarto mientras no estamos. Y dale de cenar a Pato.

\- _Comerá tocino ese maldito cerdo._ – Murmuro entre dientes lleno de enojo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Dijo Mabel fulminándolo con una mirada de amenaza.

\- ¿Avena o Sobras? – Con una sonrisa forzada.

\- Pizza.

\- Eso es absurdo. – Alego él.

\- No discutas con ella, ya lo intento mi tío Stan. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Porque Pino si puede ir y yo no. – Gruñendo molesto mientras miraba feo al gemelo Pines.

\- Fácil, soy su hermano. – Dijo Dipper con una sonrisa de triunfo en tener la razón.

\- ¡Cambiare los orificios de su sucia cara mientras duermes Pino! – Colocando una mirada oscura con la pupila blanca y el cabello de un tono color escarlata, mientras hablaba con voz distorsionada.

Mabel rio al ver la expresión de terror su hermano, mientras le daban una palmada en la espalda a Bill. – Es broma Bro-Bro, verdad Bill. Okey es hora de irnos. – Saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa.

\- Yo la seguire, ejem… - Tosiendo levemente mientras caminaba para la puerta.

\- Cuídala Pino… - Amenazando. – Cuidadito Pino, te estoy vigilando.

Dipper cerró la puerta de la habitación con un temor en sus huesos, mientras seguía atemorizado por la actitud de Bill, siguió a su hermana cuando esta lo llamo para salir de la cabaña.

\- Ya tengo las linternas. – Entregándole una a su hermano. – Listo

\- Siento que me pica la nuca. – Rascándose por detrás de su cuello.

\- No empiece Dipper, él solo bromeaba. – Tomando la mano de su hermano. – Vamos que la mañana se va rápido.

\- Sí. – Asintió el castaño dejando de preocuparse un momento, tal vez era un poco miedo por lo que dijo. Pero tenía que confiar en su hermana no es como si Bill fuera a cumplir su amenaza.

.

.

Habían salido bien de casa para comenzar su exploración por el bosque, los gemelos ya habían recorrido la parte del área durante estos tres años, por lo que no tuvieron problemas con la zona. Dipper saco un mapa mientras marcaba con una "X" los lugares que ya habían visitado anteriormente, Mabel se acercó de forma curiosa a preguntarle su hermano de su siguiente aventura.

\- Y ¿Cuál es la criatura que buscamos?

\- Te vas a sorprender cuando te diga que buscaremos a Pie grande. – Dije contento.

\- Él que está en la cabaña del misterio.

\- No, ese es un maniquí con un traje de gorila y entre otras pieles. – Recordando la historia del tío Stan que le contaba a los turistas.

\- Y tú piensas encontrar al verdadero. – Tomando una vara para juguetear con ella. – Crees que sea agresivo.

\- Mm… dicen que es tranquilo. A la información que me dieron algunas personas.

\- ¿algunas? – Pregunte con duda.

\- Bueno, pregunte en Greasy Dinner.

\- Dipper.

\- Descuida ellos afirman a ver visto el monstruo.

De repente escuchamos un estruendo entre los árboles y unos temblores en el suelo, caminamos un poco hasta llegar a una gasolinera y una tienda. Pero eso no fue lo que nos sorprendió, lo que nos sorprendido fue lo siguiente. Una mano enorme apareció entre los árboles y se posó encima de una motocicleta bien cuidada.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Dije sorprendida por la mano gigante que había abarcado la motocicleta de un muchacho que ligaba con una chica, para después ver como trituraba dicho vehículo. – Increíble.

\- ¡Diablos mi moto! – Dijo el sujeto observando como destruían su preciado bebe. - ¡Por favor acabo de comprarla!

Me dirigí a mi hermano aun sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver, para después comprobar si había visto lo mismo que yo.

\- Lo viste.

\- No puede ser Mabel, puede que sea un… pie grande o un gigante.

\- ¡Sí! – Grite emocionada.

\- Estas pensando lo mismo que yo.

\- Dependiendo yo pensaba adoptarlo y tenerlo como mascota, y tal vez llamarlo Jake o si es mujer Gloria. – Volviendo a pensar. – O tal vez tenerlo como nuestro mejor amigo.

\- Mabel esto no es como las películas de Steven Spielberg. – A veces mi hermana podría tener una gran imaginación o aceptar a cualquiera. – Yo decía que fuéramos a tomarle unas fotos y ver si puede comunicarse, sería un descubrimiento fantástico.

\- Bueno, pero yo pido hacer las preguntas. – Dije alzando la mano.

\- Nada de preguntas incomodas.

\- Ratas, yo quería preguntarle si tiene novia. – Cruzándose de brazos.

\- Porque querías preguntarle eso.

\- Para ver si tiene una novia gigante.

\- Buen…. Punto.

Los chicos habían seguido a la criatura llegando al centro del bosque donde estaba junto a un rio. Lo vieron sentarse entre la hierba, notando lo largo de sus piernas y lo ancho de su cuerpo. Podían calcular unos 5 metros tamaño. El gigante noto la presencia de los animales una variedad entre conejos, ciervos y venados. Por un momento notaron que era amigable con ellos, iban a acercarse ellos también hasta que notaron algo extraño.

Vieron como una de las manos del gigante tomaba a un ciervo y lo olfateaba, para después encajar sus dientes y arrancar una parte de su carne, haciendo que el animal emitiera un sonido de queja y sufrimiento. Mabel y Dipper quedaron horrorizados por la escena grotesca y desagradable, su piel se les puso como de gallina ante lo que veían retrocedieron, pero el crujido de una rama alertaron su presencia. Observando como el gigante alzaba su nariz al aire y olfateaba a dirección a ellos.

\- Oigan, oigan tengo hambre. – Dijo la criatura. – Entren a mi boca.

\- Mabel hay que correr. – Dijo Dipper tomando la mano de su hermana para jalarla inmediatamente y empezar a correr.

\- Dipper no será… - Tratando de aclarar su duda.

\- Exacto son una de las criaturas que tal vez se quedaron atrapadas después de cerrarse el portal.

Huíamos del gigante con toda nuestras fuerzas, mi mano tomaba la de mi hermana mientras corríamos entre los árboles, lo habíamos enfurecido de haberlo molestado mientras comía lo que parecía ser un ciervo. Entre nuestra huida Mabel se tropezó con una roca cayendo en al suelo y soltándose de mi mano, corrí tras su ayuda para levantarla mientras que la mano del gigante volaba directamente a nosotros para golpearnos, pero no consiguió darnos cuando pisamos mal la tierra hacia una empinada corta, cayendo hacia atrás y rodando para terminar cerca de un lago.

Mabel que seguía adolorida por la caída se levantó para dirigir su cabeza hacia el lugar donde habían caído. Observo como la cabeza del gigante se asomaba entre los arboles pero no bajaba. Solo se limitó alejarse del lugar, como si hubiera alguna otra criatura que lo amenazara. Se acercó a su hermano y lo sacudió para despertarlo, noto que sus manos se movían involuntariamente, estaba temblando ella.

\- ¡Dipper, Dipper, despierta! ¡Vamos despierta! – Miro a su alrededor el lugar notando un viejo muelle deteriorado y el lago que se veía profundo. El temblor pronto la invadió por completo y aquellas imágenes de la noche del concierto volvían a su mente, aquellos recuerdos que había suprimido con tantas fuerzas. – _Ellos… ya no están. –_ Cerrando sus ojos un momento trato de suprimir los recuerdos, abrazándose a sí misma. Mientras inhalaba y exhalaba un par de veces, al principio de forma apresurada, hasta conseguir un ritmo más lento. – _Todo está bien, ellos ya no están. Estoy bien, yo estoy bien._

( F )

La castaña se encontraba acostada en su cama con las mantas cubriendo hasta el cuello, lanzo una mirada al demonio de sueño que estaba a su lado sentando en una silla. Su mano sujetaba la suya con un leve agarre, mientras pasaba su pulgar sobre su palma. En su rostro tenía una expresión de seriedad y su ojo brillaba entre la oscuridad de la noche. La chica se encontraba tranquila después de experimentar una horrible noche de terror con un grupo de chicos, que planeaban abusar de ella y tal vez eliminarla. El rubio se acercó colocando una mano sobre la manta y dando palmaditas mientras tarareaba una canción desconocida pero agradable.

\- Planeas cantarme una nana. – Dije apartando un poco la manta de mi rostro. El temblor era difícil de parar y él se daba cuenta. – Lo siento… a pesar de que estoy aquí. Me es difícil calmarme. Me es difícil olvidar temo que esto sea un sueño, y que en realidad yo solo me golpeó la cabeza y llegue a despertar en el muelle, aun con ellos. – No podía parar las lágrimas que habían rodado por mis mejillas. – Lo siento… yo no estoy intentando, y tú te esfuerzas en ayudarme. Pero… yo tengo miedo. Bill y si todavía yo estoy…

\- Ssh… - Me callo Bill con un dedo en mis labios mientras seguía dándome palmaditas en la manta. – Esta bien, tú estás aquí y no allá. Estas aquí conmigo yo no te dejare escapar a ningún lado, aunque me lo ruegues estaré aquí vigilándote. – Apretando mi mano. – Ellos no están más aquí, yo los elimine, jamás los volverás a ver. Estas a salvo Estrella fugaz, todo esto pasara y esas horribles cicatrices se irán.

\- Bill… - Sintiendo como su mano frotaba por encima de la manta, calmando mis temblores y siendo reemplazados por un calor cálido.

\- Duerme pequeña humana. – Hablando con una voz firme y profunda, sin llegar a soltar su mano.

( F )

La chica repetía el mantra para calmar sus temblores, observo en dirección al lago con la vista perdida. Unos ojos rojos vieron directamente a ella, mientras que un escalofrió recorrió por su columna. Veía al grupo de sujetos ensangrentados mirándola de forma acusatoria, agacho la mirada tratando de olvidarlos pensando que solo era su mente la que le jugaba una broma, una cruel broma en momentos como este.

\- _Yo estoy bien… yo estoy… no estoy bien. –_ Dije reprimiendo un sollozo débil. – _Quiero verlo. Tengo miedo no sé si pueda._

" **Mabel, Mabel… Mabel"**

 _\- ¡MABEL!_

El chico se abalanzo sobre ella abrazándola mientras la calmaba, colocando una mano en sus ojos. Mientras la atraía en un abrazo protector.

\- ¡No lo mires a los ojos!

\- Mirar… - Dije confundida.

\- Todo está bien Mabel, tú puedes con esto. Me lo has demostrado a mí, al tío Ford y Stan, incluso al molesto de Bill. – Ayudándola a levantarse. – Solo hay que salir de aquí.

\- Dipper ¿qué sucede? – Sintiendo como disminuía mi miedo.

\- No lo mires, solo sígueme.

Dipper miro a la criatura del lago impresionándose por su tamaño, sus ojos brillaban como unos rubíes. Por un momento iba caer en la trampa pero por suerte no tenía miedos ocultos. Lo que le fue difícil a la criatura capturar su mente.

\- No tendrás mi mente fácilmente. – Noto que la criatura no podía acercarse más a ellos ya que la tierra le limitaba su paso. – Yo acepto mis miedos.

El chico tomo un puñado de tierra para aventarlo a sus pies notando que la criatura se quejase y se convertía en piedra una de sus extremidades para después desmoronarse. Había encontrado el punto débil de la criatura. Con esto había ayudado a Mabel a liberarse de su agarre.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Limpiándose las lágrimas y deteniendo su temblares en su cuerpo.

\- Mabel que bueno que estas bien. – Dije aliviado notando que mi hermana estaba libre su agarre mental. – Parece que tiene debilidad por la tierra.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Mirando al monstruo semejante a un sujeto con la piel gris azulada, una cabeza cubierta por un melena turquesa y sus extremidades inferiores parecidas a un cefalópodo, que llegaban hasta su ombligo. Su rostro reflejaba una expresión fría y serena.

\- No tengo ni la menor idea. – Abriendo uno de los diarios para apuntarlo. – Pero parece ser que no puede tocar la tierra, la única forma de conseguir a su presa es por medio de los ojos.

La criatura solo daba unas cuantas vueltas antes de volver por donde vino, hundiéndose en las profundidades del lago.

\- Crees que se haya molestado.

\- Por no conseguirte para la cena, de eso estoy seguro. – Terminando de apuntar en el diario la ubicación de la criatura, notando que era el lago donde mi hermana había sido… en ese momento me di cuenta de mi error. – Mabel, lo siento mucho.

La chica se dio cuenta de su disculpa, no era su culpa después de todo. En cambio los recuerdos eran inevitables. Volteo a verlo para lanzar una sonrisa. – Estoy bien Dip-Dip. – Estirándose un poco. –Solo fue un momento inoportuno. Pero eso no arruinara nuestro viaje.

\- Creo que no.

\- Gemelos misterio. – Enfundando un puño.

\- Gemelos misterio. – Chocando su puño.

\- Pero en serio necesitamos regresar a casa, estamos muy sucios y estoy algo adolorida por la caída. – Mostrando su ropa sucia.

\- Melody se preocupara por nosotros. – Dijo riendo Dipper mientras señalaba su ropa cubierta de lodo.

Saliendo del lago caminaron unos cuantos pasos a dirección opuesta para evitar encontrarse con el gigante y no regresar con la criatura del lago. Veían un camino que podría conducirlos de regreso al pueblo.

\- Podríamos ir por ahí. – Señalo el castaño.

\- ¡Civilización ahí vamos! – Grite animada.

 _Corrí unos cuantos pasos junto con mi hermano, grave error, en un bosque como Gravity Falls debes ir calmado. Quisimos detenernos cuando vimos la bajada, pero terminamos resbalando en especial yo._

Dipper sujeto a Mabel del suéter para evitar que se fuera para abajo, pero el peso de la chica hizo que él perdiera el equilibrio y terminaran cayendo, bajando por la empinada hasta caer en la tierra húmeda.

\- No respiro. – Dijo Mabel teniendo a su hermano encima de ella.

\- Maldición Mabel deja de comer dulces. – Dijo su hermano inconscientemente de su elección de palabras.

\- ¡Que dijiste Dipper! – Proteste molesta tratando de levantarme, pero de pronto sentimos que nos hundíamos en el mismo suelo, cuando se abrió un hueco en la tierra. - ¡¿Eh?! – Terminamos cayendo al fondo dentro de la extraña cueva.

Dipper se levantó inmediatamente observando el hueco de donde caímos, debajo de nosotros había un suelo de firme y una leve corriente de agua. Con extraños símbolos en las paredes, entre otros grabados. Mabel no tardó mucho en quejarse del dolor en su espalda, su hermano le ofreció una mano que la ayudo a levantarse.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y que es este lugar? – Dije sobándome la espalda y acomodándome la mochila.

\- Parece ser un pasadizo secreto. – Buscando en su mochila saco un la linterna apuntando a su alrededor. – Mira jeroglíficos… parece ser de un culto antiguo. – Examinando las paredes. – Crees que los pobladores de este pueblo sabían de esto.

\- Lo más seguro, aunque puede que lo tengan oculto. Como lo hizo la familia de Pacifica.

\- Bueno eso era anteriormente.

Ambos mellizos miraron el lugar dudando si seguir por ese camino, aunque no tenían más opciones. Mabel siguió a Dipper mientras caminaban por aquel extraño túnel observando las telarañas que se encontraban en la esquina entre los roedores. Llegando a encontrarse incluso huesos.

\- Sí que este lugar está bien oculto. – Dijo el castaño alumbrando la zona.

\- Debemos buscar cómo salir de aquí. – Con su linterna alumbro una puerta de piedra con un ojo en el centro y con más jeroglíficos. – ¡Dip mira!

Coloque mi mano sobre la puerta consiguiendo abrirla.

\- Cuidado Mabel. – Apartando a su gemelo de la puerta.

La puerta termino de abrirse revelando un lugar cubierto de cristales a su alrededor. Dipper me miro antes de que ambos asintiéramos para avanzar y entrar a la habitación. Admiramos el lugar recubierto de cristales y cuarzos; pero la puerta se cerró tras nosotros.

\- ¡Oh rayos se cerró! – Golpeando la puerta de piedra. – Quedamos encerrados.

\- No puede ser. – También intentando abrirla, pero note que el suelo brillaba de colores brillantes. – Espera… - Me agache al suelo y toque las piedras que brillaban, notando que también los cuarzos brillaban. Dirigí mi vista al sendero que marcaba aquellas rocas. – Bro-Bro, las piedras… iluminan el camino. – Le avise mientras seguía el sendero de luces brillantes.

\- Mabel espérame. – Corriendo tras mi hermana mientras veía las luces, tenía razón ella las rocas nos guiaban a un lugar.

Llegamos a una cripta donde había un brillo luminoso, que salía de un agujero e iluminaba el lugar con una cálida luz que reflejaba entre los cristales, obteniendo colores entre violeta y azul claro como el agua. El techo del lugar parecía un cielo estrellado con varias piedras incrustadas, que brillaban en su totalidad.

\- ¡Waoo! Es hermoso. – Mire asombrada el lugar.

\- Hay bastantes cristales y cuarzos en este lugar. – Acercándose a la pared para tomar una entre sus manos un cuarzo de color turquesa. – Increíble.

Mabel se acercó a una mesa de piedra donde había una pila de gemas y cristales de diferentes colores, pero que por dentro albergaba un aura oscura haciéndola brillar tenuemente.

\- Son bonitas. – Tomo una roja semejante a una granate entre sus dedos, cuando la iba dejar de sus dedos salió una pequeña flama similar al fuego. - ¡AAH! ¡¿Qué esta pasado?! – Tirando la gema.

\- ¡Mabel! – Se acercó su hermano para ver como su mano se extinguía.

\- E-estoy bien… - Comprobando en su mano que no había ninguna quemadura. – No me quemo.

El castaño se acercó a tomar la piedra entre un lápiz y un bolígrafo examinando su forma, luego la tomo entre sus dedos, la sostuvo un rato pero nada ocurría hasta que la froto y noto que uno de sus dedos salía una flama pequeña. Esta no lo quemaba pero se dio cuenta que podía manipularla.

\- Interesante. – Notando las demás gemas. – Son… ¿elementos?

\- Estas piedras son elementos.

\- Quiero pensar eso. – Tomando una gema similar a un Lapislázuli, la froto igual entre sus dedos y salió de su mano una esfera con agua que se reventó en un instante. – Woow esto impresionara al tío Ford.

\- Entonces que hará este. – Tomando un diamante amarillo la froto entre los dedos, apareciendo una descarga eléctrica pequeña. – Creo que este es peligroso.

\- Esto es genial, deberíamos llevarnos algunas para mostrársela a nuestros tíos. – Sacando de su mochila saco un trapo, donde coloco algunas piedras.

\- Esta es muy bonita. – Tomando una amatista. – Podría conservarla.

\- No sabemos que pueda ser Mabel. Es mejor estar precavidos. – Acercándole el trapo para que colocara la gema.

\- De acuerdo. – Dije un poco desanimada.

\- Necesitaremos algo para cerrarla.

\- ¡Oh yo! – Me saque la liga que ataba mi cabello y se la entregue a mi hermano para formar una bolsa y cerrarla.

\- Listo. – Guardando la bolsa en su mochila. – Este viaje hemos tenido de todo riesgo y tesoros, no crees Mabel.

\- Cierto. – Diciendo contenta pensando que hace mucho no teníamos esta clase aventuras.

\- El siguiente verano vendremos más preparados, creo que le pediré al tío Ford que nos tenga armas para defendernos. – Acomodándose su gorro mientras le daba una sonrisa a su gemelo. – Ahora debemos buscar la salida.

Mabel miro a su hermano un momento, sabía que tenía que decirle por eso era la razón de este viaje de aventuras. No podía seguir ocultándolo más.

\- Dipper hay algo debo decirte. – Armándome de valor. – Es algo importante.

De repente un chillido agudo los interrumpió volteando a ver que la puerta retumbaba con cada golpe.

\- ¡Oh cielos! – Dijo el castaño viendo con temor como golpe hacia retumbar la puerta y el suelo. – Se lo que sea que está detrás de esa puerta, nos quiere atacar.

\- Tal vez por eso habían huesos.

\- ¿Huesos? – Viendo a mí hermana con una expresión de terror. – ¿Dices que había huesos?

\- Sí

\- Con mayor razón hay que salir de aquí.

Buscamos alrededor de la cripta una salida aparte del agujero que estaba en el techo, pero estaba muy alto. Buscando en las paredes se encontraba el dibujo de otro ojo pero con la diferencia de que este estaba cerrado.

\- Mabel, aquí. – Señalando el cuadro con la figura. – Ayúdame a empujarlo.

Me apoye todo mi peso empujando la loza de piedra consiguiendo moverla, en cuanto se movía, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una bestia similar a una araña gigante; pero en ese momento se abrió una compuerta por debajo de nosotros y terminamos cayendo sin llegar a ser atrapados por la criatura.

.

.

.

Cuando abrimos los ojos nos encontramos en una parte del bosque con la pared de piedra atrás de nosotros. Habíamos logrado salir del lugar con vida.

\- Mabel esto fue muy emocionante – Dije muy eufórico por el momento mientras abrazaba de los hombros a mi hermanita. – Escapamos del gigante del bosque, combatimos contra una criatura misteriosa del lago, y descubrimos una cripta secreta donde antes se escondían los pobladores y lo mejor de todo encontramos gemas misteriosas que causan un increíble elemento natural. Este fue la mejor misión de los gemelos misterios. – Terminando de hablar mientras alzaba un puño y emitía un sonido de triunfo. – Deberíamos ir a la siguiente junto con el tío Ford y tal vez con Bill.

\- Sí… eso estaría estupendo Dip. – Siguiendo el momento de alegría. - ¿Crees que tengan un valor estas gemas?

\- No, lo sé pero tienen una increíble energía. – Analizando las piedras preciosas. – Ten. – Entregándole una de color amatista.

\- Dipper

\- Sé que la estuviste observando un buen rato y dudo que sea peligrosa. – Dándole una sonrisa. – Feliz cumpleaños adelantado hermana.

\- Oh Bro-Bro. – Viendo la pieza. – Gracias – Abrazando a su hermano. – La cuidare bien, será nuestro recuerdo de nuestra aventura.

\- Solo evita mostrársela a Bill o se pondrá celoso, no lo quiero parado encima de mi cama mientras me amenaza con cambiar los agujeros de mi rostro. – Cruzándose de brazos.

\- Dipper no lo hará solo bromeaba contigo – Estuvo riéndose hasta que se detuvo a pensar un momento. – Oh lo habrá dicho enserio.

\- Como sea evita mostrársela. – Levantándose del suelo para sacudirse el polvo restante de la ropa, aunque las manchas de lodo no se quitarían con unas cuantas palmadas. – Oye Mabel ¿estás bien?

\- Sí. – Observando que solo tenía un raspones en su rodillas y codos. – Bueno unos cuantos raspones, pero no hay nada que el agua oxigenada y un baño lo arregle. – Diciendo de forma optimista.

\- Creo que no eres la única yo también. – Señalando sus codos y nudillos.

\- ¡Hermanos de la costra! – Diciendo al mismo tiempo.

\- Definitivamente hace tiempo que no hacíamos esto, sip la próxima vez traeremos a nuestros tíos y al Dorito iluminati.

Dipper camino unos cuantos pasos para visualizar el sendero que conduce a la cabaña del Misterio Shack, no estaban muy lejos pero llevaría una buena caminata. Se dirigió hacia su hermana antes de verla con un semblante triste y algo pensativa. Estaba preocupado desde que salieron llevaba un buen tiempo seria entre apenas respondiendo sus chistes o las bromas que se hacían durante su viaje de aventuras.

\- Mabel, hace un rato querías decirme algo importante antes de que huyéramos de la trampa de la cripta. ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? Esta vez nadie interrumpirá. – Dijo su hermano mientras se sentaba en un tronco corto algo viejo.

\- Dipper… - Lanzando un suspiro. – Prométeme que no te molestaras por lo que diré.

\- Espera tiene algo que ver con Bill y tú. – Levantando una ceja de sospecha. – Lo he visto muy pegado a ti pero, no será que tú estés…

\- ¿Qué? Espera… ¡No! – Mostrando mis mejillas rojas. – No estoy lo que tú piensas tonto.

\- De acuerdo no lo estás. – Tratando de calmar a su hermana. – Pero avísame si te llega hacer algo que no quieras, o si llega abusar de ti.

\- ¡Dipper! – Poniéndome más roja, por las sospechas de mí hermano aunque no estaba muy lejos de lo que decía.

\- Esta bien me callo, - Dije tratando de contener una risa. – Soy todo oído.

\- Bien. – Tratando de calmarme. – Dipper te acuerdas que hable con papa, la noche que estábamos cenando y viendo la serie de ese detective, que a ti y a Bill les gusta. – Rodando los ojos al no saber su nombre.

\- Sherlock Holmes. – Le conteste.

\- Sí ese, bueno. – Volviendo al tema. – Yo cuando hable con papa me pregunto cómo nos iba en nuestras vacaciones y que hacíamos. Pues yo le conté más o menos la mitad.

\- Espera también sobre el incidente, ya sabes en el… - Tratando de no abrir la herida del recuerdo del concierto.

\- Solo omití lo que sucedió. – Sabiendo que eso preocuparía a sus padres. – Le conté un poco de Bill, le dije que era nuestro amigo y de mis tíos.

\- Papa debió quedarse extrañado.

\- Lo sé pero no pude evitarlo. – Sentándose en el tronco, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos. – También le dije que era lindo, aparte le iba decir que me gustaba y que era mi novio. Pero no pude.

\- Lo enfureciste. – Sabiendo que su padre era protector con ellos.

\- No. – Dije tristemente. – Él me dijo que no me relacionada con ningún chico de aquí. En ciertas palabras no aprobaría ninguna relación que tuviera con alguien del pueblo, dijo que no quería que rompiera el corazón a los chicos.

\- Ya sabes cómo es nuestro padre. – Menciono su hermano. – Yo no le dicho que salgo con una ex riquilla y que llevo casi dos años de relación.

\- Tienes suerte de que te convertirás en el aprendiz de mi tío Ford. – Mostrando una sonrisa entre dientes.

\- Oye planeo ser un buen investigador de lo paranormal y tal vez avanzar en mis estudios para ir a la universidad.

\- Suena una buena meta que cumplir.

\- Y qué hay de ti hermanita, tú quieres abrir tu tienda de diseño de modas y estudiar arte. – Acariciando su cabeza.

\- Lo sé. – Mostrándose un momento contenta. – Dipper no he sido muy sincera, yo no te he contado aun lo que está pasando en estos días.

\- A que te refieres.

\- Dip… yo regresare a California.

\- Eso lo sé, al final de cada agosto regresamos, aunque esta vez yo me quedare. – Comento el castaño. – Eso lo hacemos cada año.

Negó con la cabeza Mabel para mirar a su hermano y volver a responder. – Me refiero que yo regresare a California antes de que termine agosto.

\- Te refieres a que…

\- Dos semanas antes de finalizar agosto. – Aclare sus dudas. – Mama y Papa quieren que vuelva temprano para que comience a tomar un curso de clases avanzadas. – Soltando un pequeño bufido de cansancio. – Es para la elección de universidades, papa quiere que me esfuerce un poco más.

\- Bueno, está bien. Solo estas regresando un poco antes de lo esperado, algo fuera de nuestros planes. – Quitándose la gorra para tallarse su cuero cabelludo. – Solo clases, pero vendrás a visitarnos ya sabes en navidad. Siempre lo hemos hecho.

\- No lo sé… - Agachando la cabeza. – Dijo papa que vería eso apenas cuando llegara a casa.

\- Pero vendrás el siguiente verano a Gravity Falls, no es como si no fueras a no vernos… mas - Mirando a su hermana que ocultaba su rostro entre sus rodillas. - ¿Mabel?

\- Dipper… Yo quiero volver, pero papa y mama. – Diciendo tristemente. - ¿Cómo desobedecerlos?

Le conté todo lo que había dicho papa en el teléfono para tratar de convencerlo de dejarme volver, pero no lo había logrado.

\- Entonces no vayas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No vayas, mama y papa lo entenderán. – Dije tratando de animarla. – Podemos pedirle al tío Stan que te matricule aquí en esta escuela. También podrías ser aprendiz de Ford. No tendrías que tener problemas con los viajes, aquí están nuestros amigos. Con base al espacio… podemos compartirlo no hay problema, no me incomoda tu presencia. Tú sabes eres mi hermana, mi mejor amiga.

Mabel por un momento sintió que lo que decía su hermano aliviaba esa pesadez y ese horrible sentimiento que traía hace semanas, podría por una vez desobedecer a sus padres, sonaba una buena idea. Aquí estaban sus amigos y su familia, tampoco se separaría de aquel demonio que quería tanto. Todo sonaba perfecto sin problemas hasta que… recordó lo que había mencionado su padre.

" _En realidad podría matricularse y cambiarse de escuela, su tío podría con ambos aprendices, no sería una interferencia en sus investigaciones, en realidad no sería un problema que estuvieran ambos en la cabaña del misterio. Tampoco podría molestar a Bill, aun su tío no aprobaba con que fuera a su dimensión. No era muy justa en sus decisiones, todo era nuevamente por capricho suyo. Lo estaba volviendo hacer"._

\- Dipper… gracias. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Pero no puedo, es una decisión que tome hace tiempo. Suena una buena idea, es tan maravillosa idea el quedarme y no seguir sus órdenes. Pero… son nuestros padres, los quiero mucho… y yo no puedo seguir siendo egoísta el querer quedarme.

\- Estás segura. – Dijo su hermano preocupado por su hermana.

Golpeando su hombro de forma amistosa. – Claro que sí, yo estaré bien. – Extendiendo sus brazos. - ¿Puedo obtener un abrazo incomodo de hermanos?

\- Sí, abrazo incomodo de hermanos. – Abrazando a su hermana.

\- Pat, Pat, Pat. – Dándose ambos palmadas en su espalda.

\- Oye cuando menos lo esperes estaré de regreso. – Dijo su hermana. – Intentare venir en navidad. En secreto cuando ellos estén distraídos.

\- De acuerdo, pero prométeme que regresaras el siguiente verano.

\- Lo prometo. – Mostrando una sonrisa.

.

.

Cuando regresamos a la cabaña del misterio fuimos recibidos por una preocupada Melody quien nos abrazó y nos regañó al llegar en esas condiciones, refiriéndose a nuestra ropa y por lo tarde que era. Pero hay no pararon los regaños, nuestros tíos también estaban molestos por no llegar a contactarlos en ningún momento del día. Y los regaños seguían más cuando un demonio muy molesto ardía en llamas y nos miraba con su ojo oscuro y la pupila blanca, su cabello había adquirido un tono escarlata al igual que su traje.

\- ¡¿En dónde demonios te metiste Estrella fugaz?! ¡¿Porque jodidos están revolcados?! ¡¿Y PORQUE ESTAS HERIDA?! – Estaba muy molesto.

\- Si te digo te molestaras más. – Dijo Mabel tímidamente.

\- Cierto ¿qué les sucedió a todo esto chicos? – Pregunto Ford.

\- Bueno todo iba bien hasta que Mabel y yo tuvimos problemas en nuestro viaje de aventuras. – Dije tratando de sonar lo más calmado y explicar lo sucedido, sin que Bill me amenazara a muerte. – Fuimos perseguidos por un gigante, una criatura de lago se quería llevar a… bueno nos quería de cena ambos. – Para no enfurecer más al demonio. – Huimos y caímos a una extraña cripta en lo profundo del bosque. – Moviendo sus manos nerviosamente. – Pero salimos de la cripta y pues hemos aquí.

\- Gigante, monstruo de lago y una cripta. Vaya parece que tuvieron una gran aventura en este día. – Dijo contento Ford pero esa sonrisa se borró al ver al demonio encabronado. – De todos modos fue peligroso, debieron contactarnos.

\- Aparte encontramos esto. – Sacando la bolsa con las gemas. - ¡Taran! Encontramos piedras con poderes elementales.

\- Increíble. – Dijo Ford.

\- Ese es un tesoro. – Dijo Stanley.

\- Exacto. – Dijo Mabel contenta.

Bill vio las piedras y entonces supo a qué cripta habían caído, calmo un poco su enojo ya que Mabel se lo había pedido. Por lo que el demonio prosiguió a explicar.

\- Ustedes par de saco de carne. – Dijo aun en tono molesto. – Entraron a una de las cámaras de mi hermano. – Tomando las gemas y levitándolas. – Me impresiona que sigan vivos y hayan evadido a una de sus mascotas.

\- Esa cosa era su mascota. – Hablo Mabel sorprendida. – Nos iba a comer.

\- Como a todos los mortales que quisieron llevarse estas gemas. – Haciéndolas girar en su palma. – Deja que se entere y se molestara mucho. – Mostrando una sonrisa llena de malicia.

\- Entonces esas gemas son idénticas a las de… - Dijo Dipper haciéndole la indirecta al demonio de sueño, para que sus tíos no se enteraran de la otra dimensión.

\- No, estas son diferentes. – Tomando una entre su mano – Frotando contra un objeto o su cuerpo puede conseguir por un momento su poder. – Tomando una segunda gema. – Ten dos y combinaras su poder. – Regresándolas a su palma para hacerlas levitar. – Pero, júntalas todas y desataras un gran caos del cual no saldrás vivo.

\- Vaya un poder inimaginable. – Tratando de tomarlas de regreso.

\- Ah no Pino, esto yo me lo quedo. – Tomando las gemas para después abrir un portal y lanzarlas. – Estrella fugaz dame esa que tienes en tu bolsillo, no creas que no me di cuenta. – Extendiéndole la palma. – Y lo estoy pidiendo a la buena.

\- Oh vamos no puedes dejar que se la quede. – Dije furioso.

\- No creo que sea una gema muy mala triangulo parlante. – Dijo Stan.

El demonio se rindió y dejo que se la quedara era difícil discutir con esa familia.

\- De acuerdo muéstrame la gema con la que causaras un caos. – Notando como la chica seguía sin confiar de que le arrebataría la piedra. – Vamos no te la quitare.

Mabel saco de su bolsillo mostrando la amatista, que resplandecía con la luz. El rubio solo mostro una sonrisa mientras veía la piedra.

\- Pero que coincidencia. – Dijo con un tono divertido. – Un tercer ojo.

\- Eso es bueno… o malo.

\- Es perfecto. – Dando una palmada en su cabeza. – No creo que a mi hermano le importe. De todos modos me debe algo.

\- Entonces dejaras que se la quede. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Pino, ella puede quedársela.

\- Cipher ¿Qué tramas? – Dijo Ford. – Cuando sonríes de esa manera es porque sabes muy bien que es beneficio tuyo.

\- De que hablas Sixer, yo solo dije que se quedara con la piedra.

\- No otra vez tramas algo. – Picando al asunto.

\- Bueno ya que insistes cerebrito, yo planeo hacer revolución en este lugar poco elegante. – Lanzando su comentario como insulto. – Y tal vez invite a mis amigos y haga una fiesta, con bebidas, juegos de azar y mujerzuelas.

\- Ahí vas de nuevo evades el tema, monstruo de un solo ojo. – Dijo molesto Ford.

\- ¿Qué dijiste seis dedos?

\- Nada, ciclope.

\- Otra vez me insultas con una criatura inútil e inferior.

\- Uh perdón Cipher – Dijo con un tono agudo. – Siento que seas lo bastante torpe para recibir un halago.

\- Tus patéticos insultos no me llegan ni a los talones, cuatro ojos de mierda.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Dijo enfurecido. – Te iras afuera si sigues así.

\- Con tu novio el cerdo.

\- ¡Bill! – Lanzándose para pelear con el rubio.

Mi tío y Bill empezaron a discutir nuevamente, Mabel y Dipper ya no se preocupaban por que sabían que así era su relación, aunque el demonio lo hacía por molestar para sacar de las casillas a su tío Ford. Los gemelos se escabulleron para aprovechar a tomar un baño y cambiarse.

.

Dipper termino de bañarse dejando que Mabel ocupara el baño ya que ella suele tardarse, estaba terminando de cercarse el cabello afuera en el desván, cuando vio a Bill subir con leves golpes en la mejilla.

\- Otra vez empate. – Dijo el castaño viendo al rubio sentarse en el suelo.

\- ¿Puedo regresar y terminar de enviarlo a una dimensión que el odia tanto? – Sugirió el demonio con una expresión de fastidio.

\- No, no lo creo. Mi hermana te odiaría si haces eso.

El chico se sentó a su lado terminándose de secar el cabello y colocarse la toalla alrededor de su cuello, soltó un resoplido antes de proseguir a una conversación que esperaba el demonio hace un buen rato.

\- Mabel me conto todo. – Recargándose en la pared de madera. – Regresara a Piedmont, por una petición egoísta de mis padres.

\- Los adultos son siempre han sido egoístas chicos, deberías haberlo sabido. – Hablo con burla a lo que dijo.

\- Convencerla es difícil, cuando se propone algo lo cumple.

\- Podríamos romperle las piernas parecería un accidente. – Note como el gemelo se me quedaba mirando feo cuando hice mi sugerencia. – O mejor no.

\- Bill no puedo detener a mi hermana, es su decisión. – Levantándome del suelo me estire un poco. – Confiare en que mi hermana regrese. Ella no nos olvidara fácilmente.

\- Pino – Lo llamo el rubio. Haciendo que su mirada se dirigiera a él para tener su atención. – Me llevare a Estrella fugaz – Dando una mirada seria.

Por un momento Dipper se quedó impresionado por lo que dijo Bill. Acaso hablaba enserio planeaba llevarse a su hermana lejos de su familia, lejos de él. Que tan seguro podían ser las palabras de un demonio.

Lanzo un gruñido y se acercó a Bill para darle un puñetazo en el rostro haciendo sangrar de la nariz, lanzándole la toalla.

\- No seas un imbécil. – Dije con la voz profunda e hirviendo en cólera. – Intenta llevártela y veras en que lio te meterás. – Me dirigí al cuarto antes de volver a dirigirme a él. – Bill tienes suerte de que mi hermana te amé y te perdone. Pero tú y yo sabemos lo que eres.

.

.

Más tarde en la noche Dipper se encontraba dormido en su cama, había caído agotado por el viaje y las aventuras que tuvo el día de hoy junto a su hermana. Mientras que Mabel sentada en el desván pintándose las uñas, no tenía mucho sueño por lo que estaba entreteniéndose en arreglarse sus manos. Hasta que sentó a su lado un chico rubio de pelos alborotados sin su sombrero; con una camisa de tira huesos negro que dejaba ver sus runas y tatuajes, con un pantalón de pijama gris.

\- Acaso no planeas dormir Pines. – Sentándose con la rodilla elevada para apoyar su barbilla. – Tienes insomnio.

\- No tengo mucho sueño. – Pintando sus uñas de un color verde menta. - ¿Qué te parece? – Mostrando su mano.

El chico no le prestó atención a sus uñas se acercó hacia sus brazos para invocar una llama y pasarla en sus raspones que tenía visible.

\- ¡Oh! no tienes que hacerlo, fue un accidente. – Dije sonriendo levemente.

\- Sé que eres una chillona. – Pasando mis manos entre sus rodillas robándole un suave gemido entre sus labios, proseguí a mover las manos hacia la parte de sus piernas, escuchando sus quejidos. – No duermes porque rozan tus heridas con la sabana. – Terminando de acertar en lo dije cuando la vi hacer un adorable puchero en su rostro. – tengo razón. – Apretando el agarre en sus piernas.

\- Bueno tienes razón, duele. – Dije inflando mis mejillas al aceptar lo que dijo.

\- Descuida de todos modos te lo cobrare. – Acercándose a su rostro para unir sus labios con los suyos en un beso. – Vamos a dormir Estrella.

\- Tú no duermes. – Le conteste.

\- Pero tú si humana molesta. – Tomándola entre sus brazos para sentarla en su regazo. – Así que deja de discutir, Mabel.

\- Cinco minutos más, déjame terminar de pintarme las uñas.

\- No. – Acercándose a tararear contento cerca de su oído. - _Al menos que quieras darme una caricia nocturna._ – Mirándola con lujuria.

\- Sabes de repente me dio mucho sueño. – Bajándome inmediatamente de su regazo. – A parte mañana tendremos mucho trabajo por hacer.

\- No lo creo estrellita. – Acercándose acorralarla contra la pared. – Tú dijiste 5 minutos, y esos 5 minutos tendremos. – Sacando un preservativo.

.

.

Continuara.

.

.

.

Fue algo corto no tan sad, porque me había dicho que ya los estaba haciendo sufrir demasiado con el sad en este fanfic. En realidad iba entrar una discusión entre Bill y Dipper, pero decidí no ponerlo.

Quien quiere el bonus extra de este capítulo 7u7 el 36.5 (alguien explíqueme el septiembre sin fap XD que mis amigos ni me explican).

Chicos otro aviso (no muy importante) comenzare una historia corta después de los penúltimos capítulos de Emociones Confusas, nada que ver con este fic es otra historia aparte. Pero diré que es un MaBill :3 y que llevara el título de "Identidades Ocultas" (Exacto chicos será un Darkfic y los que han leído algunos de estos en mis historias cof*cof*Corazón oscuro*cof*cof ya sabrán como es la temática) puede que comience a subir los capítulos a finales de septiembre, aun no me decido por la clasificación una amiga me está ayudando valorar el producto de los primeros dos capítulos que tengo hechos. Esperemos que mi segundo Mabill no sea muy rompe corazones y muy sad.


	38. Chapter 365

¡Hey chicos! Me reporto de que yo estoy bien y no me paso nada del terremoto, ni de los huracanes, pero sí de la tormenta tropical D: que eso sí estuvo chilo en ciudad obregón. Bueno sin hacerlos esperar más aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" ¡Mabel y Bill noche de leve pasión!

 **Nota:** Habrá momentos en _cursiva_ indicando acciones de los mismos personajes. Y otros – _cursiva –_ cuando este murmurando o susurrando en voz baja.

 **Nota:** también aparecerán "comillas" en cada dialogo cuando hago referencia algún pensamiento.

 **Nota2:** ahora sin más llego la sección preguntas, respuestas y agradecimiento; **LiiArz** no los quise castigar sin su capítulo especial, bueno el que no quería subir porque esta historia ya está inundada en limones XD pero veo que no hay problema con ello. Y con base al nuevo fic, gracias por tu apoyo veo que algunos si lo recibirán bien. (De todos modos preparare el escudo anti-lechugazos y tomatazos) gracias por tu comentario; **Andreisimamente** gracias por preocuparte ;w; soy feliz porque se preocuparon por mi jeje a pesar que aquí no hubo nada del temblor, bueno en Sonora estuvo en alerta por la tormenta tropical que entro la semana pasada, y dejo medio inundado ciudad obregón (no vivo ahí solo visitaba a mi queridísima tía) y volviendo aquí a Hillo, pues estoy a gusto aquí al calor del desierto que rara vez llueve. En fin estoy bien :D y con base al siguiente capítulo lo subiré el domingo. Gracias por comentar x3

Ahora agradezco a estos chicos por seguirme en Wattpad y dejarme sus comentarios, enserio me alegran cada día más, aunque sigo confundiéndome con el sistema de ese lugar XD para subir los capítulos.

 _ **Advertencia: Capítulo (18+)**_

 _Es la censura del capítulo 36.5 ese que no quise subir por que sí. Pero aquí lo estoy subiendo pecadores, ya me estoy ganando mi asiento acojinado en el infiernirijillo, arderé bien._

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo Treinta Seis: Cinco minutos al infierno.**

.

.

.

La noche estaba silencioso mientras que todos en la cabaña dormían profundamente, eran alrededor de las 11:15 de la noche. Bill y yo quien hace un momento nos encontrábamos en el desván nos mirábamos, él con una sonrisa de complicidad, ante la travesura nocturna que íbamos hacer. Era cierto que habían pasado semanas desde nuestro último encuentro, más si fue interrumpido por mi hermano Dipper.

Vi como Bill se acercaba acorralarme entre la pared y su cuerpo, sintiendo su cercanía hacía mí, mientras posaba una mano a mi mentón para elevarlo. Se inclinó lo suficientemente cerca de mis labios para rozarlos tentativamente, sin llegar a plantar un beso. Disfrutaba molestarla de esa forma, con su otra mano se dedicaba acariciar el hueso de mi cadera encima del camisón de mi pijama lila. Ese toque le robaba un suspiro audible en los oídos del demonio rubio.

Empezó a repartir besos por debajo de su barbilla hasta su cuello pasando sus labios por su delicada piel, aspirando ese aroma de fresas de su shampoo después del baño. Tentativamente mordía y lamia esa frágil piel sin importarle dejar marcas que se harían visibles para la mañana siguiente. Se había abstenido lo suficiente de no interrumpirla mientras planeaba la fiesta secreta que tenía preparada para su hermano. Sus manos se colaron dentro de su camisón para acariciar su figura pequeña, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel iba levantar la molesta ropa pero fue detenido cuando unos ojos color avellana lo miraban de forma entrecerrada y un pequeño jadeo por parte ella le impedía quitarle su camisón.

\- Tú dijiste que solo cinco minutos y después a dormir. – Inflando adorablemente sus mejillas.

\- Condenados cinco minutos. –Gruñí cuando esa adolescente egoísta me detuvo en la mejor parte. Ella lo sabía, sabía que me gustaba esa zona. – No debiste hacer eso Estrella. – Me retire el parche de mi ojo revelando mi lado derecho. – Quieres tus cinco minutos, te daré tus preciados cinco minutos.

Tome de la muñeca a aquella chica que me había retado y a la vez me hacía perder los estribos, la senté sobre el cojín del ventanal. Troné mis dedos he inmediatamente manipule las sombras para transformarlas en brazos, sujetándola firmemente en su asiento. Lance una sonrisa seductora mostrando mis colmillos y consiguiendo pintar esas mejillas de un color rojizo más cuando me arrodille frente a ella.

\- Primero mi pequeña hay que prepararte, no quisiera que Sixer y Fez me ejecutaran mañana si empiezas a protestar por dolor. – Acercando una mano para levantar un poco su camisón revelando unas bragas amarillas con un girasol pequeño enseguida del elástico. – Que adorable color.

\- B-Bill… aguarda no podrías liberarme, esto es incómodo. – Sintiendo las sujeciones en mis piernas, brazos y cintura.

\- Shh… guarda silencio. – Chasqueando los dedos para que una mano cubriera su boca. – Por un momento déjame ser sádico.

\- "PERO NO HOY" – Grito mentalmente Mabel ya que sabía que ese maldito demonio la escuchaba al leer sus pensamientos.

\- Esta es una noche para romper reglas. – Dijo Bill de forma maliciosa.

Con su mano acaricio sus pies besando y mordiendo su piel fresca en un sendero que recorría hasta por encima de su muslo, con la misma mano tentó la zona para proporcionar una suave caricia en la cara interna de sus muslos. Sonrío antes de posar sus colmillos y dar una mordida que hizo soltar un quejido, en la boca tapada de la chica escuchando apenas en los oídos del rubio. Lamio las gotas de sangre que brotaban deleitándose de su sabor.

\- Descuida Estrella fugaz, luego borrare las marcas de aquí. – Dije divertido viendo la expresión terriblemente sonrojada de aquella castaña.

Pasando a retirar la braga lisa de color dejo al descubierto su linda flor ante él. Mabel miraba nerviosa a lo que haría pues nunca lo habían hecho hasta ahora, aunque no sabía muy bien lo que haría ahí abajo. Sintió como abría sus piernas dejándola más expuesta ante él, se sentía avergonzada en la posición que se encontraba. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió aquellos dedos tocándola de esa manera que la hacía derretir; masajeando sus labios previamente lubricados por su excitación, su dedo pulgar haciendo movimientos lentos en su botón rosado. Ella gemía entrecortadamente a través de la mano, su respiración aumentaba con cada vez que aceleraba su toque.

\- Te gusta. – Dijo Bill levantando más su camisa para besar su abdomen.

En ese instante adentro su dedo índice a su entrada moviéndolo lentamente, escuchando sus quejas mentales. La haría frustrarse por no dejarlo interrumpir el momento. Jugo con ella frotando su dedo contra su entrada. Hasta que anexo un segundo y tercero a su vagina, aumentando el ritmo en sus movimientos y en el bombeo de su sexo. Escuchaba aquellos gritos amortiguados, hasta el punto de que lanzo un sonido retenido cuando se vino corriendo en su mano, sintiendo palpitar su intimidad y una serie de temblores le hicieron arquear la espalda alcanzando el punto del orgasmo. Pero su tortura aun no terminaba cuando sintió una lengua húmeda tocar su clítoris hinchado, al tratar de cerrar sus piernas de lo sensible que se encontraba. Dirigió su vista al rubio quien este, se aseguró que la chica lo viera.

\- Aun no termino querida. – Se burló mientras daba otra lamida por sus labios humedecidos por su previo orgasmo.

Mabel solo gimoteaba de placer sintiendo esa lengua recorrerla completamente su intimidad, moviéndola con delicadeza, haciéndola sentir bien. Deseaba poder mover sus manos y acariciar su cabello, y tal vez tirar de él. Volvió a sentir la intromisión de sus dedos dentro de su agujero, que le hacían respirar fuertemente cuando un delicioso vaivén la estimulaba fuera y dentro, frotando contra sus paredes. Su boca chupando y mordiendo hizo que se descontrolada en sus gemidos cubiertos. Se sentía llegar poco a poco… ya casi llegaba hasta que bill se detuvo con una sonrisa.

\- No sé si lo merezcas.

\- "No te atrevas" – Dijo mentalmente la chica.

Entonces volvió a sentir como su mano aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos, al igual que su boca. Hasta llegar a su segundo orgasmo invadirla completamente; su cuerpo convulsionaba de placer. Respiraba pesado y su corazón latía fuertemente. Apenas recuperando el aliento, vio como el rubio sostenía el pequeño paquete de preservativo para abrirlo y colocárselo. Sin darle un respiro se adentró introduciendo su miembro de una sola estocada, para comenzar con fuertes embestidas en sus caderas.

\- Mabel… - Dijo Bill sujetándola para arremeterla contra el ventanal, dando sus estocadas un impulso cuando la clavaba profundamente. – Maldición Mabel… ahhg… - Gemía roncamente hundiéndose en la suave carne sus paredes apresando su miembro, sus embestidas eran rápidas y profundas. La sensación era adictiva para él, llegando al punto en que el encajo sus uñas a las caderas de la chica. –Mabel... Mabel. – Dijo jadeando y aumentando sus empujes.

Era una lástima que no estuvieran en su dimensión para disfrutar de este momento un poco más, pero por ahora tenía que conformarse con tenerla en ese estado. Escucho un sonido provenir por debajo de las escaleras, casi por el cuarto de Fez.

\- _Ahh… debemos acabar Estrella fugaz_. – Murmuro cerca de su oído.

Unos cuantos golpes más en su entrada le hicieron llegar a su clímax, haciendo que la chica lanzara un chillido y un jadeo de placer, aunque sabía que no estaba conforme con eso tenían que detenerse antes de que los descubriera uno de los tíos de los gemelos. Trono sus dedos para tomarla y atraerla hacia él. Aun gemía por la reciente actividad pero tenía que callarla para evitar que los escucharan.

Solo la soltó hasta que se hubiera asegurado de que ya no se escuchara más pasos ahí abajo. Bill lanzo un suspiro antes de tomar el preservativo en sus manos y deshacerse de él. Acomodándose su ropa y colocándose su parche. Cuando en ese momento sintió a la chica caer en su pecho con la respiración agitada.

\- Bill… eres un maldito.

Cayendo rendida entre los brazos del chico, fue recibirá por un caluroso beso por parte de él después de pronunciar murmullos suaves y depositar un beso en su frente perlada por el sudor.

\- Ahora si deseas dormir humana.

\- Tú sabes la respuesta. – Dije cansada.

Bill con un chasquido de dedos los telestransportó a su cama evitando todo lo posible hacer ruido a Pino. Mientras la abrazaba acariciando su pelo suave y sedoso. El demonio vio la hora que tenía en un despertador cerca de la cama del chico. Rio despacio antes de acercarse a la chica y pronunciar algo.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Estrella fugaz.

\- Dijiste que solo cinco minutos. – Dije molesta y con marcas en mi cuerpo que dolían al tacto.

\- Yo también deseo hacerlo nuevamente y enfrente de Pino - Abrazando su cuerpo.

\- _¡Bill! –_ Lo regañe con voz baja. Para después quedarme dormida y aprovechar el sueño que me quedaba. Acurrucándome a hacia su pecho.

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

Hace tres días les di la grata sorpresa de que subí el primer capítulo de "Identidades Ocultas" mi segundo MaBill, claro ese que subiría a finales de septiembre. Y recibió dos comentarios positivos en fanfiction y Wattpad. Eso me alegra y a la vez… también me alegra, pues es un DarkFic aún que falta subir los demás capítulos (Esperen no me tiren con el zapato aun XD). Muchos pensaron que ya se iba terminar Emociones Confusas, bueno todavía no falta capítulos y fin finito, por mientras pues disfruten la historia.

El domingo subo el capítulo 37 y tal vez el 38 ok :D


	39. Chapter 37

¡Feliz día de la independencia! Lo siento si no subí nada el domingo tuve problemas con el internet esta semana, y pues aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" Ya casi los penúltimos diablos D: ya casi se acaba solo quedan 3.

 **Nota:** Habrá momentos en _cursiva_ indicando acciones de los mismos personajes. Y otros – _cursiva –_ cuando este murmurando o susurrando en voz baja.

 **Nota2:** Noticia como dije la semana pasada y ante pasada se me ha estado yendo el internet en casa, esa compañía del mal que tengo "Megacable" que ya va el mes con que se va la señal y no pueda subir bien este capítulo. Otra cosa… volví al vicio del Mystic Messenger, una enorme disculpa por mis fic atrasados (tengo los capítulos pero no los soltare así como si nada) bueno volviendo, ese juego diabólico del mal consume mi vida pero me la alegra, algo equivalente ¿o no? Y si todos preguntan qué ruta juegas, obviamente la de "V" fin del reporte. Ahora sin más llego la sección preguntas, respuestas y agradecimiento; **Guest/Xion-chan14** gracias por comentar saludos y pásala a gusto en estas fiestas :D y ya se debí subir el capítulo el domingo pero se me olvido, curiosamente porque instale de nuevo el MM cuando se hizo la actualización. Ya dejare los juegos otome (no lo juro XD) disfruta del capítulo; **Andreisimamente** se agradece el comentario y por seguir este fic, igualmente saludos; **LiiArz** quien no querria ser Mabel cuando Bill le da sus mimos, él dijo cinco minutos en ningún momento la chica le protesto o dijo si tenía sueño. Saludos y gracias por comentar :D

También a los de Wattpad les envió saludos a mis nuevos seguidores "Felices fiestas patrias".

Rating: M

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella fugaz, Bill Cipher, Dipper Pines/Pino, Stanford Pines/Sixer, Stanley Pines/Fez.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

.

.

.

Capítulo Treinta Siete: Nada impide tener 17 temprano.

.

.

.

\- Dipper.

\- Pino.

\- Dipper~

\- Pino, Pino, Pino. – Dijo Bill encima del castaño mientras movía sus hombros. – Ni modo tendrá que ser con electroshock. – Preparando una mano con voltios.

\- Bill, no lo hagas. – Regaño la chica al demonio para volver a mover a su hermano. – Dipper despierta ya es de día.

\- _Mm… cinco o diez minutos más._ – Murmuro cansado el chico.

\- Solo un par de toques. – Teniendo ganas de electrocutarlo.

\- Te dije que no. – Volviendo a regañarlo. – Vamos Dip-Dip despierta, hoy es un día especial.

\- Tengo sueño Mabel ve a molestar al tío Stan. – Cubriéndose más con la manta.

La chica soltó un suspiro de rendición dándole la señal al rubio de que hiciera lo que se le plazca.

\- De acuerdo Bill hazlo. – Dije cruzándome de brazos y alejándome lo suficiente para que no me diera.

\- Sera un placer. – Mostrando una sonrisa grande de malicia en su rostro.

Lanzo una cierta cantidad de volteos haciendo que Dipper se despertara retorciéndose de dolor y con los ojos rojos e hirviendo de ira, mientras tomaba a Bill de las solapas de su abrigo y lo mirada furioso.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa estúpido nacho flotante?!

\- ¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños adelantado Dip-Dip! – Dijo abrazando fuertemente a su hermano para que no atacara más al rubio. – Ya somos 17.

\- Debí suponerlo. – Dijo Dipper soltando al rubio para corresponder el abrazo de su hermana.

\- Vamos Pino no fue tan malo, lo disfrutaste.

\- Eres un maldito dolor de cabeza Bill – Dije aun molesto. – Y tú ni se diga, cuando te volviste en su cómplice. – Señalando a su hermana.

\- Bueno hermanito llevas durmiendo casi toda la mañana.

\- ¿Toda la mañana? – Arque una ceja para ver el despertador que marcaba casi las 11:30. – Si ya va ser mediodía, porque no me hablaste más temprano.

\- Lo hicimos – Dijo el rubio.

\- Te hable.

\- Te movimos.

\- Te grite.

\- Y te electrocutamos. – Viendo la expresión de enojo del gemelo Pines. - ¿Qué?

\- Dios… ustedes dos son muy molestos. – Tirándose de espaldas al colchón. – De acuerdo y ¿por qué feliz cumpleaños adelantado?

\- Porque mañana me voy Dipper.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Bill y Dipper.

\- Por eso debes pasar más tiempo conmigo hermanito. – Mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Mabel no puedes hacer eso. – Dijo Dipper. – Irte sin decirle nada a Ford y Stan.

\- Lo siento ya tengo el boleto. – Me frote el cuello en señal de timidez. – Pensaba decirlo a todos ustedes esta noche, pero creo que se me escapo de los labios. – Jugando con sus dedos. – Bueno Melody encontró el boleto y pues… sé que de todos modos no guardaría el secreto.

\- Pues me has dado una sorpresa. Eso no lo esperaba, yo pensé que no me guardarías más secretos. – Enojándome un poco con mi gemelo, aunque no se podía evitar así siempre había sido ella de impulsiva. – Con mayor razón tenías que haberme despertado. Mm… supongo que tienes lista la maleta ¿cierto?

\- Cierto. – Señalando su equipaje junto al armario.

\- No me agrada la idea de que tengas que irte. – Dijo tristemente su gemelo. – Pero así siempre ha sido.

\- No puedes. –Dijo el demonio en tono serio. – No puedes irte.

Bill se levantó molesto de la cama de Dipper mientras pisaba fuertemente con sus pies las tablas de madera, dejando una marca de quemadura donde dejaba sus huellas; término transformándose en su antigua forma de un triángulo flotante, su cuerpo estaba rojo y su ojo se había tornado oscuro con la pupila blanca.

\- Bill ¿Qué tienes? – Preocupándose por él.

\- No me dijiste nada anoche. - Hablo con su voz distorsionada.

\- De algo me perdí. – Dijo Dipper levantándose de su cama.

Mabel se acercó a Bill para darle una sonrisa y picarlo por detrás. – Dijiste que no armarías un escándalo y no te enojarías, me lo prometiste hace unas semanas.

\- Rompo esa promesa. – No quería aceptar el hecho de que ella se iría.

\- Bill vamos no te enojes.

\- Cierto no deberías enojarte con ella, lo digo por experiencia. – Tomando su ropa para cambiarse, adentrándose al baño para dejarlos solos.

El demonio de sueño estaba aún dándole la espalda a la chica, flotaba de un lado a otro para calmar su ira y rabia del momento mientras quemaba basura que tenía regada el chico.

\- Lamento no haberte dicho nada. – Hablando con voz calmada. – No quería que te preocuparas, ni mucho menos quería arruinar el momento. – Diciendo algo apenada al recordar lo de anoche. – Pero debes saber que eres alguien importante para mí, al igual que Dipper, mis tíos y mis amigos. – Apretando la tela de su suéter rosa. – Son muy importantes para mí, y no quisiera irme dejándolos con una cara triste.

\- Por eso odio a los de tú especie.

\- Es inevitable que te enojes. – Soltó una leve risa.

\- Sigues burlándote mera insolente humana.

\- No lo hago.

\- Eres la culpable Mabel Pines de todo. Maldita niña estúpida, molesta, irritante, llorona, brillante…

Me acerque para tomar entre mis brazos aquel triangulo molesto, interrumpiéndolo en la quema de basura, para envolverlo en un abrazo cerca de mi pecho.

\- Lo siento.

Bill soltó un resoplido de cansancio volviéndose a su color normal de amarillo, dejándose calmar con el abrazo de su querida Estrella fugaz. Tenía que aceptar la situación no podía enojarse con ella.

\- Esto pasara. – Dijo secamente el demonio. – Quiero odiarte Estrella fugaz.

\- No estarás solo.

\- Sera una condena.

Dipper quien se encontraba detrás de la puerta de baño había escuchado su conversación, debía admitir que la relación de ellos crecía. Jamás se imaginó que su ex enemigo quería tanto a su hermana.

.

.

El resto de lo que quedaba de la mañana la pasamos acompañando a Dipper a desayunar tarde. Bill molestaba en ocasiones al castaño acerca de lo que comía y de lo que parecía ante su ojo, logrando sacarle arqueadas de asco al gemelo Pines. Mabel solo reía divertida viendo a los dos pelearse y llevarse bien.

Entro a la cocina Soos junto con Melody y él bebe, dirigiéndose hacia los gemelos.

\- Chicos lamento molestarlos, pero podría pedirles un pequeño favor. – Dijo Soos.

\- Dependiendo Signo de interrogación que clase de favor. – Invocando una llama azul para hacer un trato.

\- Tu no Bill. – Dijo Melody acercándose a Mabel. – Querida ¿podrías cuidar al pequeño Mike?

\- Aaww… ¡Claro! – Tomando al pequeño rubio miel entre sus brazos para darle mimos y restregar su rostro con el suyo, sacándole sonidos tiernos al niño. – Un rato con tía Mabel.

\- Calmada Mabel o le sacaras todo lo de adentro. – Dijo Dipper. - ¿Saldrán?

\- Sí, regresaremos en una hora a más tardar. – Dijo Melody. – Mami regresara pronto Mike.

\- Cuiden al pequeño Mike chicos. – Dijo Soos acompañando a su esposa. – Se los compensaremos más tarde.

Dicho esto se retiraron dejando a los tres junto con él bebe, en el comedor de la cocina.

\- Oh es tan adorable y suavecito como un malvavisco. – Dijo la castaña tocando sus cachetes.

\- Ese engendro.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- Él bebe de nota siempre tan lindo. – Dijo mordiéndose la lengua.

\- _Celoso._ – Dijo Dipper mientras bebía de su jugo.

\- _Cierra la boca Pino._

El niño bostezo entre los brazos de Mabel mientras se acomodaba para dormirse, algo que enterneció a la chica y pusiera una risa grande de ternura. Empezó acunarlo mientras cantaba una nana, cosa que el rubio solo moría de celos y encajaba sus garras en la mesa.

\- ¡Hey, hey! vas a romper la mesa. – Dijo Dipper regañando al demonio de sueño.

\- Ese pequeño herbívoro no deja de recibir atención de estrella fugaz.

\- Dios… que haremos. – Rodo los ojos cansado de discutir siempre con el rubio, cada vez que veía a su hermana cargar al bebe de Melody. – Entonces que harás cuando mi hermana tenga que casarse y tener sus propios hijos.

Bill pensó lo que dijo Dipper y vio por un momento a la adolescente de pelo achocolatado meciendo al niño entre sus brazos, con tanta ternura y la fragilidad del mundo. No ocupaba de mucha imaginación, solo verla ahí con esa sonrisa radiante como el sol adornando en su rostro; acunando entre sus brazos a uno de los muchos niños que tendría con ella. Cantando nanas, dando mimos y verla hermosa, como siempre lo ha sido a su lado. Una sonrisa tonta se le formo a él mientras se sonrojaba.

\- Mabel. – Le llamo el rubio.

\- Sí. – Era extraño para ella que la llamara por su nombre cuando estaba alguien de su familia cerca o sus amigos.

\- Quiero hijos. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Y muchos.

Esto le sorprendió a Dipper haciendo atragantarse con su jugo y toser violentamente, mientras que la castaña se ruborizaba completamente, siendo sus mejillas rojas y calientes ante su petición.

\- ¿Cuándo empiezas a ovular?

\- Eres un sinvergüenza. – Golpeándolo con la escoba a Bill. – Es mi hermana de la que hablas estúpido Dorito.

\- ¡Auch! No se moleste Pino, es mía de todos modos. – Dijo Bill entre risas por los golpes.

\- Y todavía lo dices.

Mabel solo salía de la habitación para evitar que los dos molestaran a Mike con sus ruidos y para evitar esa incómoda situación.

Después de un rato llego Bill con el rostro levemente moreteado tirándose al sofá donde estaba la chica, abrazándola por detrás.

\- Ya me deshice de Pino. – Diciendo con maldad.

\- Bill, tú y Dipper deben llevarse bien y dejar de pelear. – Regaño al demonio.

\- Mabel… deja al engendro y vente conmigo. – Sentándola en su regazo.

\- Vas a despertarlo y Melody te regañara. – Dije hablando bajo para no hacer tanto ruido.

\- Te ves hermosa. – Besando su mejilla.

\- Oh… vaya. – Mostrando una sonrisa suave y nerviosa ante lo que dijo el demonio, poniéndose colorada.

Bill se acercó a su rostro para depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Sintiendo el agradable contacto de sus labio con los de él, algo que le gustaba bastante.

\- Lo digo en serio Estrella fugaz. – Abrazando a la chica.

Se quedaron en ese tiempo disfrutando del momento y de la compañía del otro. Mientras que Dipper estaba atado en la cocina con unas cadenas y la boca tapada con cinta.

.

.

\- ¡Regresamos! – Dijo Melody cargando un enorme pastel.

\- Tenemos listo para esta tarde.

Mabel se acercó a Melody para entregarle su hijo, pero se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarse a su amiga y novia de su hermano.

\- ¡Paz! – Abrazándola. – Llegaste muy temprano.

\- Bueno es que tenía cosas que hacer. – Tomando de la mano a la chica para jalarla así su cuarto. – No hay tiempo tú y yo debemos a listarte.

\- ¿Qué?

Pacifica iba subiendo las escaleras cuando vio a Dipper y a Bill mirándola de forma extrañada.

\- Tú… - Dijo Dipper.

\- ¡No se atrevan a espiar o les ira mal, en especial a ti torpe triangulo!

Con esto cerró la puerta del cuarto con seguro, dejando a los otros dos perplejos mirando hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

\- Llama enloqueció. – Dijo Bill

\- Claro que no idiota. – Dijo molesto el castaño.

Pacifica le entrego un vestido chiffon rosa cálido con una cinta que separaba del torso hacia su cintura, dejando ver una falda con volantes y una suave tela de gasa. En la parte superior del vestido portaba con un patrón de encaje al frente bien elaborado; seguido de unas zapatillas de tacón blanco cerrado que también le había entregado.

\- Te quiero con eso puesto en 5 minutos sin excusas ni pretextos. – Hable con voz firme.

\- Pacifica pero esto…

\- Vamos que no hay tiempo. – La empujo a su baño.

A veces su amiga necesitaba una pequeña ayudadita, y que mejor que ella para hacerla bonita y atractiva para esa noche.

Pasado los cinco minutos se abrió la puerta de baño para revelar a la castaña con el vestido puesto, dándole un atractivo y mostrando la figura de su cuerpo, que haría que todos los chicos pelearían por tener un baile con ella. Pero después noto una pequeña mordida en su cuello, cerca de su hombro algo que no estaba a la vista cuando portaba ese suéter.

\- Bill. – Dijo la rubia con el rostro enfurecido. – Y tenía que hacerlo hoy ese gran bruto.

\- Por eso no me ponía nada revelador. – Admití con pena con las mejillas rojizas.

\- Y ¿Cómo es que lo hacen? Tú sabes. – Refiriéndose al hermano de la chica.

\- _Sí te dijera que lo hicimos en el desván a casi a punto de la medianoche_. – Hablo bajo para que la escuchara ella. Notando como se sonrojaba y le daba una mirada de complicidad.

\- Les gusta los riesgos pillines.

\- Que me dices de ti, sé que mi hermano no es muy inocente contigo.

\- Dipper tiene sus raros métodos. – Tratando de evitar un sonrojo y una sonrisa tonta. – Bueno… - Carraspeo su garganta. – Suficiente hay que terminar de arreglarte y maquillarte… y tal vez maquillar eso.

\- Okey Pacifica, te dejo en tus manos mi rostro.

.

.

Llego la tarde noche habían llegado Wendy y Robbie para ayudar a los demás a terminar de decorar el patio de la cabaña. Dipper quien apenas sabia de todo esto ayudo a recibir a las visitas que iban llegando junto con sus tíos. Habían llegado también las amigas de Mabel y también gente del pueblo entre conocidos.

Dipper cayo rendido en una silla después de recibir a las visitas y algunas felicitaciones, muchos preguntaban por su hermana, pero el respondía en que no tardaba en bajar. Aunque ella ya llevara más de la media hora.

\- ¿Podrías ir por tu hermana? – Dijo Ford. – Aquella chica le puso a Bill un atrapa sueño para que no se acercara a la habitación.

\- ¿No puede él destruirlo?

\- Solo ve por tu hermana. – Dijo el hombre mayor.

Cuando Dipper iba caminando de regreso a la cabaña se encontró en la entrada a su gemela quien lo saludaba seguida de su novia. Su hermana se veía bellísima con ese vestido.

\- Waoow te luciste hermana. – Halagándola. – Por un momento pensé que te quedarías con tu suéter.

\- No podía dejarla. – Dijo Pacifica aferrándose del brazo al castaño. – Por cierto felices 17 querido. – Besando su mejilla.

\- G-gracias – Sonrojándose por tal acción.

\- Nada tonto Dip-Dip. – Mostrando una sonrisa traviesa. – Hasta te pusiste colorado.

\- ¡Mabel! – Dijo en tono de vergüenza.

\- Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Bill?

\- El tío Stan lo envió por hielo.

Mientras tanto…

\- Son 2 con 95. – Dijo la cajera del supermercado, tomándose un mechón de cabello para girarlo mientras le coqueteaba al rubio.

\- Tome. – Entregándole un billete de 5 dólares.

\- Me quede sin cambio. – Tomando el megáfono. – Jonnhy me traes una bolsa con monedas.

Atrás de Bill había otras seis mujeres que lo miraban con adoración e incluso le pedían su número o una cita.

\- Y si mejor se queda con el cambio. – Fingió una sonrisa.

\- No tengo bolsas.

\- Me los llevo en la mano.

\- Oye guapo tienes novia. – Dijo una morena de ojos azules entre otras chicas.

Bill solo suspiro rendido y con una venita sobresaliente en su frente, miro encima del mostrador algo que ningún mortal promedio pediría.

\- Dame ese paquete de condones, esta noche le daré muy duro a mi novia. – Mostrando una sonrisa coqueta.

Y así se deshizo del montón de chicas que iban detrás de él, dejándolas con las ganas.

Volviendo con la fiesta…

Mabel y Dipper se encontraban en el centro recibiendo a los invitados y las felicitaciones, habían sido sorprendidos por su familia quienes habían traído el pastel con velas, entonando una canción de feliz cumpleaños.

\- Muchas gracias a todos por venir. – Dijo Mabel muy contenta. – Hoy mi hermano y yo cumplimos 17 años.

\- Es bueno verlos a todos reunidos amigos y familia. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Por eso ahí que divertirnos hoy.

Había iniciado comienzo a la fiesta ya una vez apagadas las velas del pastel, en eso regreso Bill depositando el hielo en la caja de la hielera mientras miraba con fastidio a Fez.

\- Esas humanas son irritantes. – Acomodándose su abrigo. – Ahora cumple con tu parte del trato y no me molestes durante esta noche.

\- Vamos Bill no fue tan malo. ¿Y el cambio?

\- Tus míseros 5 dólares. – Extendiéndole el billete.

\- No las habrás seducido.

\- No caería tan bajo, solo ilusión.

El demonio busco con la mirada a la chica viéndola parada observando la supuesta pista, no tardo en ruborizarse completamente. Pues a su ojo se veía preciosa y con ese vestido que encajaba bien en su cuerpo, su pelo recogido en una coleta alta con su flequillo y dos mechones enmarcados a los lados. Su rostro adornado con un rubor rosa y sus labios decorados de un tinte rosa fresa, que lo tentaban devorarlos. Sin dudas alguna le agradecería a esa molesta chica riquilla por darle tal imagen tan jodidamente atractiva de su Estrella fugaz.

\- No más interrupciones. – Dijo Bill.

Mabel se quedaba mirando la pista y algunas partes a su alrededor.

 _Todos disfrutaban de la fiesta que habíamos organizado Wendy, yo y mis amigas. La música era perfecta, las luces y los globos decoraban bien el patio de la cabaña, sin olvidar que la mesa de bocadillos quedo perfecta gracias a la ayuda de la esposa de Soos. Todos nuestros amigos del pueblo y conocidos estaban presentes. La gente se divertía, charlaban y bailaban en lo que podría decirse en el centro de la pista._

 _Mi hermano se encontraba con Pacifica conversando y riéndose, de lo que podía ser los chistes de malos de Dipper. Mi tío Stan se encontraba con Melody junto con el pequeño Mike, mirando a la gente divertirse y comentar de lo que ocurría en la fiesta. Entre ratos jugueteaba con las manos del infante y hacia caras graciosas. Del otro lado estaba Soos a cargo de la música, parecía disfrutar de lo que hacía; Wendy y Robbie estaban bebiendo ponche mientras que el chico le colocaba una mano en su vientre, frotándola un poco, haciendo que la pelirroja solo se sonrojada y de diera un puño amistoso, riendo de su acción. Tenía un presentimiento de que mi amiga podría estar, posiblemente embarazada. Pero dejare que ella me lo diga en su momento. En unas sillas estaba mi tío Ford junto con su amigo Fiddelford McGackut, hablando muy emocionado de sus trabajos e investigaciones, que había hecho en este verano. Mire a Candy y a Grenda bailar junto con Gideon, ellos rápidamente dirigieron su vista a mí mientras me hacían una seña para que me acercara a ellos._

Las chicas la tomaron del antebrazo para jalarla a la pista y comenzar a bailar al ritmo de una música pop. La castaña disfrutaba mucho de su compañía sacando a relucir sus pasos de baile, moviendo las caderas y los brazos, entre vueltas y saltos.

 _-_ Eso Mabel, eres el alma de la fiesta. – Dijo Grenda.

 _-_ Hagamos de esto una gran fiesta descontrolada. – Menciono emocionada Candy.

 _-_ Pero que les pasa chica, está chica es pura energía. – Dijo Gideon _. –_ Aunque yo también lo soy y brillo entre mis pasos.

 _-_ Ya empezó la diva – Dijo Grenda entre bromas riéndose las chicas.

 _-_ Solo están celosas chicas. – Se defendió Gideon.

 _-_ Entonces te opacaremos Gideon. – Apretando las mejillas del chico albino.

 _-_ Aaww ya entendí Candy. – Dijo Gideon sonrojándose por la acción de la asiática.

 _-_ No son tiernos. – Dijo Mabel a Grenda.

 _-_ Son como el malvavisco y los dulces frutas.

 _-_ Oigan aún estamos aquí – Sonrojándose más el albino.

 _-_ Eso lo sabemos. – Soltando una risita al ver sus amigos colorados.

En ese momento sintió que unas manos masculinas la envolvían de los hombros para inclinarse y posar su barbilla sobre su cabeza.

\- Este ruido es un dolor para mis oídos. – Menciono el demonio irritado del sonido de la música electrónica y sintetizada. – Pero veo que te fascina torturarme humana.

\- ¡Volviste! – Liberándose de su agarre para tomarlo de los brazos y moverlo, para que siguiera el ritmo de la música. – Vamos baila con nosotros.

\- Mover sus cuerpos carnosos con locura, escuchando chirridos fuertes y sonidos repetitivos. Llamas eso bailar. – Colocando una expresión de fastidio.

\- Solo inténtalo. – Mostrando una risa entre dientes.

\- Al menos que el Dorito no sepa moverse. Y pensar que él nos gobernó con su fiesta de locura, a mí se me hace que ni sabe bailar. – Dijo el albino retándolo.

\- Con que el pequeño mantecoso Gideon, no sabe cuidar su sucia boca. – Mostrando una venita botar de su frente, lanzando una mirada de molestia. – Yo solo veo una bola de carne rodar de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Qué dijiste Cipher?

\- Bola de carne rodante. – Mostrando una sonrisa cínica.

\- Vamos Bill no peles con Gideon. –Tomándolo de las manos.

De repente escucho un ritmo movido y agradable viendo que Soos lo había puesto, dándole un pulgar alzado a la castaña. Mabel llevo a Bill un poco más al centro de la pista donde estaban las luces de colores, a lo cual no fue molesto para él demonio. Por una vez seguiría una petición egoísta y divertida de su Estrella fugaz, con tal de tener su compañía. Tenía que admitir que su atuendo la hacía ver sumamente hermosa ante su ojo.

\- Adoras bailar. – Menciono el demonio con una risa risueña y mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Tengo a alguien a quien molestar. – Siguió la castaña balanceándose al ritmo de la música con su vestido rosa, elevando sus volantes con cada paso y salto.

\- Pies chuecos. – Dije en burla viendo como la chica me sacaba la lengua como una forma de insultar.

\- Ahora que tenemos música, no hay excusa de que no te muevas. – Tomando sus manos para balancearlas de un lado a otro.

\- Esto no es un vals. – Dándole giros a ese pequeño cuerpo que derrochaba de energía.

\- A quién le importa es divertido, si estas con alguien. – Mabel disfrutaba de bailar con aquel demonio, con sus movimientos de baile mezclados con los suyos. – Esto es genial. – Soltando una risita sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Lo gozas Estrella parpadeante.

\- Nunca había visto un nacho moverse así. – Sintio como las manos del rubio envolvían su cintura dando una vuelta juntos y alzando a la chica levemente del suelo.

\- Vamos soy el alma de la fiesta en mi dimensión, tú lo sabes bolsa de carne. – La enrollo a su lado para después extenderla y traerla de regreso a sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Soltando una risa mientras me inclinaba hacia abajo y me volvía a levantar de lado, dándome una voltereta más y sostenerme.

\- Eres muy radiante querida. Quiero hacerte perder y caer en la locura. – Moviéndose a su lado.

\- Mi tío Ford no ha cerrado la boca de tan solo escucharte decir todo eso. – Volteando su cabeza a dirección a su tío que no paraba de mirarlos, al igual que los presentes.

\- Me importa un carajo lo que piense Seis dedos, solo es un viejo celoso. – Colocando una expresión presumida al hombre mayor, mientras tomaba de la mano a la castaña para envolverla en la suya y con la otra acercarla hacia él. – Aparte es un aguafiestas.

\- ¿Y tú? – Dije curiosa y de forma atrevida. - ¿Qué eres?

\- Un demonio codicioso que se quiere llevar a una molesta y hermosa humana a su dimensión. – Esto se lo dijo regalándole una sonrisa seductora a la chica.

La música término para dar comienza a otra canción, en ese momento llego Dipper colocando su mano en el hombro del chico.

\- Okey Bill ve a bailar con Pacifica. – Dije tomando la mano de mi hermana.

\- Oye Pino esa es mi pareja. – Dije furioso viendo como se la llevaba.

\- Ni modo Bill, quiero bailar con mi hermana. – Sacándole la lengua. - ¡Pacifica! Llévate a este nacho loco.

\- Vamos nacho, un baile no te matara. – Dijo la rubia jalando de la chaqueta al demonio quien este tropezaba en zancadas.

\- Llama… - Le llamo con una venita brotando de su frente. - ¿Qué se traen tú y Pino?

\- Dipper quiere bailar con su hermana, y deja de ser paranoico ni que fuera a llevársela.

\- Sabes que por esto les hare la vida imposible a ustedes dos. – Hablando en tono amenazador.

\- Shh… cállate y mira. – Haciéndole girar su rostro a donde estaban los gemelos. – Simula que estas bailando. – Dándole una sonrisa de complicidad. – No me gusta espiarlos mucho, pero se ven que se divierten.

\- Ese maldito de Pino. – Gruñendo molesto Bill, aunque debía admitir que su Estrella fugaz estaba muy feliz bailando con su hermano.- Por esta vez no lo quemare.

Dipper y Mabel bailaban al ritmo de la canción con las manos alzadas, como cuando había fiestas en su escuela.

\- Me has sorprendido hermanito, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos. El que quieras bailar conmigo.

\- Bueno, como tú dices, ya tenía rato que no lo hacíamos. Por todo lo que ha pasado. – Dijo entre risas el castaño.

\- Me recuerda a cuando fue nuestra graduación. – Tomando sus manos para dar vueltas. – Esta canción que no dejaba de sonar toda esa semana antes de acabarse las clases.

\- Cierto, ese día llevabas un vestido azul con muchos brillos. Hacían que mis ojos ardieran y lloraran de lo brillante.

\- Pero me veía bien, admítelo. – Ensanchando una risa entre dientes. – Era demasiado bonita.

\- Lo admito te veías linda Mabel. – La abrazo para bailar de lado a lado cuando eran pequeños. – Sabes que te quiero hermana.

\- Yo también te quiero Bro-Bro. – Correspondiendo su abrazo mientras se daban ambos palmaditas en la espalda. – Crees que Soos puso esta canción por coincidencia.

\- Yo creo.

\- Dipper… yo regresare. – Dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro para enjugarme una lágrima que escapo libremente por mi ojo. – Somos hermanos recuérdalo. Somos Dipper y Mabel los gemelos misterio.

\- Somos los gemelos misterio. – Acariciando su espalda. – No llores.

\- No lo hago. – Inflando sus mejillas como acostumbraba hacer pucheros, regalándole una sonrisa. – Yo volveré.

\- Sí, sé que lo harás. Ya que si no lo haces ese Dorito poseído de allá, me estará molestando por los siguientes próximos días y lo que sigue. – Señalando con la mirada a Bill.

Ambos rieron viendo como la pareja de rubios intentaban mínimo disimular su espionaje hacia ellos.

\- Mabel. – Llamo a la castaña.

\- Sí, Dip.

\- Feliz cumpleaños también. –Sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – Gracias por la fiesta sorpresa, enserio no lo sabía.

\- Lo siento iba decírtelo pero Pacifica me agarro desprevenida.

\- Ya sabes cómo es ella.

\- Cierto.

\- Pero debo decir que las dos se lucieron demasiado.

\- Dipper.

\- Mm… - Teniendo la atención de su gemelo.

\- Feliz cumpleaños.

\- Eso lo sé.

Un momento solo para los gemelos mientras disfrutaban de la música y su último día, sabían que esto sería muy duro para ellos, ya que este sería la primera vez que estuvieran separados. Pero eso no dejaría que rompiera sus lazos familiares.

Después de terminar la música se separaron mostrándose una sonrisa sincera el uno al otro.

\- Muy bien Pino es mi turno. – Tomando de regreso la mano de la castaña celosamente.

\- Que ya tan rápido, pero ni te vi bailar con Pacifica. – Dije en tono de broma.

\- No me agrada mucho la compañía de las oxigenadas.

\- ¡Pero tú eres más oxigenado que yo torpe triangulo! – Protesto molesta la rubia.

\- Paren los dos. – Dijo Mabel entre risas al verlo discutir infantilmente.

Disfrutaba de esos momentos con su familia y amigos, todos reunidos ahí en esa misma noche. Un cumpleaños improvisado en tan poco tiempo, pero perfecto.

.

.

Cuando la fiesta termino todos se despedían de los gemelos y deseándoles un feliz cumpleaños adelantado al par. Grenda y Candy abrazaban a su amiga porque se habían enterado de que se iría a la mañana siguiente, solo ella.

\- ¿Te volveremos a ver el siguiente verano? – Dijo Candy mientras abrazaba a su amiga con su fuerza.

\- Sí, lo hare. – Dijo Mabel.

\- Más te vale hacerlo, si no habrá diversión el siguiente verano. Esperemos por fin ir las tres juntas a la piscina y al Súper Halloween.

\- Ejem.. – Tosió el albino para llamar su atención. – Los cuatro.

Bill apareció y carraspeo su garganta para llamar aún más la atención. – Dirás cinco, bola de grasa.

\- Siempre tan molesto Cipher.

\- Cierto chicos claro que iremos. – Contesto la castaña muy feliz.

\- No te quedes mucho tiempo en california bizcochito. – Dijo Gideon provocándole celos a Bill.

\- Pentagrama… - Tronando sus nudillos.

\- No lo hare Gideon.

\- Te extrañaremos chica. – Dando un último abrazo a la castaña.

Cuando terminaron de despedirse se fueron a sus respectivas casa, Mabel los despedía desde la puerta de la cabaña hasta que llego Pacifica abrazándola por detrás.

\- Oye más te vale regresar tontita, no quiero tener al torpe triangulo molestando por tu ausencia.

\- ¿Por qué todos dicen eso? – Volteando a ver a Bill que simulaba una expresión de inocencia mientras silbaba. - ¿Bill? – Levanto una ceja arqueada.

\- Puede que haya molestado un poco a Llama y a Pino.

\- Un poco. – Dijo Pacifica mirándolo con seriedad.

\- Solo un poco.

\- Bill si me entero que estás haciendo cosas mala en mi ausencia, te ira muy mal. – Dijo Mabel amenazando a su novio.

\- No lo hare.

\- Por cierto gracias nuevamente por el vestido Pacifica. – Señalando su atuendo.

\- Oye aún estoy en espera del vestido azul que te preste.

\- Bueno, sobre ese… - Dijo con las mejillas completamente rojas. – Bill lo tiene.

\- ¿Yo que tengo? – Fingió no saber nada de ese vestido, sabiendo que fue destruido después de su primera noche.

\- De acuerdo ustedes dos no me digan nada. – Soltó un bufido de cansancio sabiendo lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Ni Dipper sabía nada de eso por lo que es un secreto entre los tres. – Pero recuerda traerme algo de allá, y bonito.

\- Lo hare. – Dije respondiendo al pedido de su amiga. – Cuida a Dipper por mí.

\- Sí. – Afirmo la rubia dando un último abrazo.

Wendy y Robbie pasaron revolviendo el cabello de la adolescente para saludarla y despedirse de la ella.

\- Gran fiesta chica enamoradiza. – Dijo Wendy.

\- 17 y a un paso de ser legal. – Dijo Robbie recibiendo un codazo de la pelirroja. - ¡Auch!

\- El siguiente verano lo haremos en grande, trata de no absorberte en esos libros.

\- Sí. – Asintió la chica. – Robbie cuídala bien. – Guiñándole el ojo mientras le hacía una seña en su mano.

\- ¡Vaya!... ejem… pero de que hablas. – Dijo con las mejillas rojas. – Ya vete a descansar.

\- Bueno te queremos de regreso o este tipo no dejara de atormentarnos. – Señalando a Bill. Antes de retirarse junto con su novio.

\- ¿Por qué todo el mundo me dicen eso de ti? – Volteándose a ver al rubio.

\- No hecho nada malo todavía.

Soos y Melody habían entrado a la cabaña excusándose de que tenían que ir a dormir o se despertaría su hijo. Mabel termino de meterse a la cabaña junto con Bill, cuando fueron al comedor donde estaba su familia esperándola; sus dos tíos abuelos y Dipper.

\- Al fin llegas calabaza. – Dijo Stanley sacando dos sobres. – Chicos se los iba dar al término del verano, pero en visto que sus padres quieren a tu hermana de regreso. Pues no queda de otra, aquí están sus regalos ¡feliz cumpleaños chicos!

Dipper y Mabel vieron el contenido del sobre con dinero con una buena cantidad, sorprendiendo al par de gemelos ya que su tío no soltaba tanto.

\- Woow gracias tío Stan por los 500 dólares. – Dijo Dipper.

\- ¡Cierto gracias!

\- Sí, sí son 500… ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo sobresaltado. – No son los 100, oigan chicos…

\- Stanley/Fez. – Dijeron Ford y Bill al mismo tiempo reprendiendo al hombre canoso avaro.

\- Es broma. – Dijo Stan, aunque no lo fuera ya que en el interior maldecía.

\- Esas palabrotas Fez. – Dijo Bill con una sonrisa de lado, ya que había leído sus pensamientos.

\- Metete en tus asuntos monstruo de un solo ojo.

Ford fue el siguiente en entregar a los gemelos dos paquetes.

\- Bueno, ustedes ya saben que no soy bueno en esto de los regalos o esté tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Y siempre lo fuiste? – Dijo con burla el demonio para molestar a su viejo amigo.

\- Cállate Cipher. – Dijo Ford. – A lo que decía, Mabel tome tu garfio y lo mejore.

Abriendo el paquete para sacar una pistola grafio con la cuerda tensa y una garra que parecía más elaborada para su fuerza de agarre, el arma era de color rosa y tenía su nombre escrito. – Esto es genial tío Ford me gusta.

\- También agregue un aturdidor en caso de que "alguien" un humano o "demonio" te llegue a atacar. – Dijo haciendo énfasis en esas dos palabras mientras miraba a Bill con aires de maldad.

\- Eso lo hiciste por venganza Sixer. – Dijo el rubio mirando feo al hombre mayor. – Ni que fuera hacerle daño a Estrella fugaz.

\- ¡Yo! Que te hace pensar eso Bill.

\- Bueno de todos modos gracias tío Ford.

\- Y para Dipper, para que dejes de estarte poniendo mi gabardina.

\- jeje, perdón es inevitable. – Riendo tímidamente.

\- Te doy eso.

Dipper desenvolvió el paquete para encontrarse una gabardina oscura y con hebillas plateadas. – ¡Esto es increíble! – Chillo con un grito de fangirl.

\- Haremos como que no escuchamos eso. – Dijo Stan viendo como los demás también asentían con lo que había dicho.

\- Chico no es una abrigo cualquiera, tiene una tela a prueba de fuego y un buen rompe vientos, sin olvidar que los gases tóxicos no se adhiere fácilmente al traje. Por lo que puedes utilizarla cuando vayamos en los viajes de investigación. – Explico Ford.

\- Gracias tío Ford.

\- Podemos probarlo. – Invocando una llama en su mano.

\- No, Cipher ahora no.

\- Arruinas la diversión Sixer. – Cruzándose de brazos

\- Gracias por los regalos. – Dijo contenta Mabel abrazando a sus tíos. – Los quiero tanto.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? – Dijo el castaño acercándose al rubio quien este lo miraba desde su altura.

\- ¿Qué quieres Pino?

\- Nos debes un presente a mí y mi hermana. – Abrazando de los hombros a su gemelo.

\- No podemos hacer un trío porque eso lastimaría mucho a tu hermana. – Dijo con una voz burlesca.

\- ¡BILL! – Grito la chica con las mejillas rojas.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo ambos recibirán dos cabezas que gritan. – Haciendo aparecer las cabezas que gritan.

Pero después se escuchó hasta el fondo como una mujer se quejaba seguido de los llantos de un bebe.

\- ¡BILL JURO QUE SI LO VUELVES HACER, TE SACO A PATADAS DE AQUÍ! – Grito Melody.

El demonio rápidamente se deshizo de las cabezas siendo regañado por la esposa de Signo de interrogación, mientras que los demás reían.

\- Ya deja de jugar y danos el presente.

\- Podría hacerte crecer un par de centímetros Pino. – Ford solo se ahogó de la risa al recordar su viaje.

\- Lo siento continúen. – Dijo el hombre canoso.

\- Muy gracioso. – Dijo de mala gana el castaño.

\- Bueno tienes un trato libre de engaños chico. Pero solo uno.

\- Todos sabemos que tus tratos son una estafa.

\- No Estrella fugaz, ella si confía en mis tratos.

Todos voltearon a ver a Mabel con una sonrisa de culpa. – Pero no salí ilesa.

\- Ven. – Menciono el rubio.

\- De acuerdo lo tomo. – Dijo Dipper. – Supongo que gracias.

\- Solo recuerde Pino, es uno nada más. – Le advirtió el demonio de sueño. – En cuanto a ti – Señalando a la chica.

Se acercó a ella haciendo aparecer en la palma de su mano un elegante collar; con una cadena delgada de oro y un dije pequeño en forma triangular con un zafiro en forma de ojo. Se posiciono detrás de ella para colocárselo dejando a los tres hombres con la boca abierta, mientras que este sonreía contento.

\- Un espanta idiotas humanos. – Dijo en forma recelosa.

\- ¿Está maldito? – Dijo Ford enarcando una ceja.

\- Quien sabe, si uno de esos imbéciles trata de hacer algo con ella, les ira muy mal.

\- Y luego no quiere que digamos que es un paranoico desquiciado. – Dijo Stan.

\- Era eso o marcarla. – Dijo Bill sin importarle como lo miraban feo ambos viejos.

\- Mientras no sea una sortija todo estará bien. – Dijo Dipper de forma calmada.

\- ¿Qué no puedo reclamarla o qué?

Mabel tiro de su abrigo para que se inclinara para darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Gracias me gusta mucho. – Mostrando una sonrisa brillante. – Es muy bonito.

\- Le gusto viejos inútiles. – Teniendo una sonrisa presumida y llena de orgullo.

\- Maldito triangulo paranoico, arrogante y ególatra. – Dijeron los tres.

\- Cállense envidiosos.

.

.

Una vez que subieron los gemelos a su habitación se arreglaron para descansar, ya que a la mañana siguiente partiría Mabel hacia California.

Dipper ya se dirigía acostar en su cama hasta que fue detenido por Bill, en medio del pasillo del desván, quien esté le entrego un extraño paquete color violeta.

\- Pero ¡¿Qué es esto?! – Viendo el paquete de condones.

\- Para que disfrutes con Llama. Otro regalo. – Dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras entraba al cuarto que compartía con su gemelo.

\- Tu jodido oxigenado demonio poca neurona. – Bramo furioso el chico ocultando su rubor extendido en su cara.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente se había presentado el día de la partida. Mabel tomo su maleta y fue acompañada por su familia hasta la parada de autobuses que dirigían fuera del pueblo. Estaba esperando a que llegara el transporte, la chica estaba preparada para no llorar, ni mostrar una expresión triste. Ya lo había hecho suficiente durante su verano.

Aun lado de ella estaba Bill un poco serio y con una expresión de pocos amigos. No quería dejar ir a la chica por lo que aferro su mano a la suya; dirigiendo la mirada a la carretera en espera de que apareciera el autobús que se la llevaría lejos de su lado. Y todo por una tonta barrera que le impedía salir de ese condenado pueblo. Lo bueno que tenía una manera para verla, y eso sería la ayuda de una llave dorada. Por lo que no se preocupaba tanto.

Llegando el autobús a la parada fue recibida por el chofer de hace unos 3 años atrás, cuando habían llevado a ella y su hermano de regreso a Piedmont.

\- Hola señorita. – Dijo viendo a la gente detrás de ella. – Lleva a su cerdito.

\- Esta vez no, Pato no puede seguirme. – Recordando que mis tíos lo habían amenazado para dejarlo pasar esa vez.

\- Ya veo, pues sea bienvenida.

Mabel se giró a todos despidiéndose una última vez dándoles un abrazo cariñoso, y un hasta pronto. Dipper no quería alejarse de su hermana incluso le revolvió su cabello como un acto cariñoso entre ellos.

\- Oye no olvides llamar.

\- No lo olvidare Dopper~

\- Basta con eso. – Dijo entre risas el castaño.

\- Cuida a Pato.

\- Cierto, lo cuidare bien.

Se acercó a Bill quien aún mantenía la expresión neutra, pero ella sabía que no estaba molesto y que no demostraría sus sentimientos completamente en frente de su familia.

\- Bill. – Lo abrazo de forma afectuosa. – Regresare cuando menos lo esperes, para seguir molestándote.

\- Eso espero. – Correspondiendo su abrazo. – No te atrevas a quitarte ese collar.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Y usa la llave.

\- ¿Llave?

\- Vamos Estrella usa la cabeza una vez. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Sobre eso… debo decirte algo.

Fue interrumpida cuando el conductor aviso que debía abordar el autobús, por lo que tuvo que separarse e inclinarse a dar un beso en la mejilla.

\- Cuídalos.

\- No prometo mucho. - Mabel le dio un codazo sacándole una sonrisa.

Subiéndose inmediatamente cerrando tras de ella las puertas y empezando a avanzar el camión, se acercó a la ventanilla levantando su mano para despedirse, yéndose lejos del pueblo.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la parada una lagrima rodo por su rostro, el conductor del autobús la vio por el retrovisor y la vio llorando en silencio.

\- Ahora su hermano no la acompaña. – Comento el chofer.

\- No esta vez. – Curvando una sonrisa amarga. – Este es solo un viaje de regreso.

.

.

Cuando todos los demás regresaron a la cabaña del Misterio Shack, Bill y Dipper se quedaron un rato más. Pues aun no querían regresar.

\- Ahgg… me siento raro sin Mabel. – Dijo Dipper.

\- No llevas ni una hora y ya estas desesperado Pino.

\- Mira quien lo dice, hace unas semanas no dejabas de balbucear cosas sin sentido, y decir que la secuestraria y la apartarías de nuestro lado.

\- Pero no lo hice. – Recalco el demonio sin apartar la vista del camino.

\- Te veo muy calmado. – Dándole una mirada interrogatorio. - ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Nada.

\- Es la primera vez que estoy separado de ella.

Unas gotas cayeron en el dorso de la mano, el chico sentía el rostro humedecido y su mirada arder. Reprimió un gran sollozo en silencio, le dolía, estar separado de su gemelo. Era como su mejor amigo, y la única que lo entendía. Bill odiaba esta situación le hacía sentir incomodo en cierta parte. Más solo se quedó acompañar al chico Pines en aquella para de autobuses.

Al regresar a la cabaña los tíos de Dipper no protestaron, de que Bill estuviera aquí, ya que no lo veían como una amenaza, por el momento. El demonio se volvió en su forma triangular mientras flotaba directo al desván. Podría fácilmente irse a su dimensión y quedarse ahí, pero se aburriría fácilmente, también estaba el hecho de que no quería encontrarse con sus secuaces.

Se quedó levitando en un cierto punto del desván hasta que noto algo brilloso entre la basura inservible de Fez y Sixer. Nunca había tenido curiosidad por un objeto brillante, pero si se tratara de un tesoro maldito o algo valioso, seria suyo. Entre sus manos lo levito hacia él y en cuanto lo vio, su ojo se ensancho. Sintió como si su cuerpo era tragado por un agujero negro.

\- Esto debe ser una jodida broma. – Dijo riendo sin sentido. - ¿Qué querías decirme? – Tomando la llave entre su mano apretándola con fuerza. - ¿Qué carajos querías decirme Mabel?

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

¿Qué sucederá ahora?

Por mientras yo iré a comer taquitos al pastor con mi piña. De por sí ya caí en el averno :D con el capítulo anterior.

Curiosamente un amigo cercano conto los capítulos quien digamos "los limones" en esta historia y me dijo que hay un total de 7, claro si contamos los leves. Eso es lo que me dijo, y yo me quede con cara de "neta no lo sabía, fíjate no más un montón de limones ni los había contado" yo tan inocente escribiendo el nuevo fic "Identidades Ocultas" que aún sigue mi amiga mina chan valorando el producto. Por cierto el segundo capítulo saldrá junto con el capítulo 38 de "Emociones Confusas" por si gustan leerlo.


	40. Chapter 38

¡Hello my baby, hello my honey! Sé que han pasado dos días, desde que actualice y que es muy raro que actualice. Rarísimo pero ya que. Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" Veremos que paso con Mabel Pines, no sale Bill en este capítulo.

 **Nota:** Aclaro habrá puntos en **( F )** cuando inicie un recuerdo en Flashback (sigo teniendo problemas con el formato de fanfiction).

 **Nota2:** Muchos me han preguntado omitiré nombres y seudónimos, si en la nueva historia abra violencia explícita al ser un DarkFic. Chicos solo diré que aún no se sabe (Mentirosilla que soy cuando tengo los capítulos a la mano) pero pueden leer el segundo capítulo que ya está disponible. Ahora sin más llego la sección preguntas, respuestas y agradecimiento; **Guest/Xion-chan14** podríamos a ver secuestrado a Mabel, pero en donde quedaría la temática Angustia/Romance en esta historia XD estoy siendo muy mala con los personajes. Pero descuida ya parare de hacerlos sufrir. Gracias por comentar; **LiiArz** Sorprendida nadie se lo espero, tal vez si recordaran el capítulo 31 "Leve Distanciamiento" cuando Mabel tiro accidentalmente la llave. Ahí encontraran el problema. Gracias por comentar la historia, espero que disfrutes este capítulo.

Wattpad les envió saludos grande a mis seguidores esta historia alcanzo 5,117 lecturas, ya estoy contestando a sus mensajes y comentarios, me sacan una que otra risa en cada capítulo, me animan mucho en esta historia.

Rating: M

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella fugaz y cameos Everywhere.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo Treinta Ocho: La vida de Mabel (Cinco años después)**

.

.

.

*Sonando la canción de Love Sentence*

Una mano apago la alarma del celular de la chica, se acercó a ella tomando un escalímetro a la mano comenzando a picar sus brazos.

\- - Nee… Mabs

\- Mm… diez minutos más.

\- - Llegaras tarde a la siguiente clase. – Picando su espalda con la misma regla. – Si faltas perderás la evaluación final del profesor Finnegan y te iras al carajo, me entiendes al puto carajo semestre.

La chica abrió sus ojos completamente al escuchar el nombre de su profesor a sus oídos, se levantó de donde estaba dormida, su escritorio de trabajo. Se levantó violentamente de su asiento asustando a su compañera de dormitorio, se dio un par de golpes en los cachetes para espantar el sueño. Recogía algunos block de notas, carpetas, sus Sketchbook y un pequeño maletín donde venía su proyecto y su computadora. Se arregló su ropa alisándola sin que se notara mucho las arrugas de su vestido rojo, tomo su abrigo beige y se acomodó parte de su melena castaña mientras se colocaba una bufanda blanca que ella misma había tejido. Camino hacia al espejo para ver su apariencia, se maquillo un poco las ojeras para disimular su desvelo de hace tres días y aplicarse un suave labial color melocotón.

\- Listo. – Se auto animo a sí misma, dándose una sonrisa llena de confianza en el espejo.

Tomando sus cosas se encamino hacia la puerta, pero la detuvo la misma chica morena que la despertó.

\- ¡Oye Sun ray! – Era uno de los sobrenombres que le habían dado sus amigos de la universidad. – Se te olvida algo despistada. – Señalando con su dedo.

La castaña se giró para ver que señalaba su compañera e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que olvido colocarse los zapatos. Rio tontamente acercándose al estante y tomar unos botines cafés y ponérselos. Una vez lista tomo nuevamente sus cosas y sus llaves para llamar nuevamente a su compañera.

\- Regreso tarde, Rose. No me esperes.

\- Lo que sea. – Dijo la morena mientras se colocaba unos auriculares y la ignoraba.

La mujer había llegado justamente un minuto antes de empezar la clase, tomo asiento dejándose caer en la silla, tratando de recuperar el aire. Hasta que sintió el golpe de un reglazo en su escritorio, sorprendiéndola en su asiento. Volteo a ver la mirada fría del profesor de melena albina, que siempre la traía en una coleta alta.

\- Supongo que quieres ser la primera como siempre **Pines**. – Recalco su apellido frente a la clase.

\- Creo que sí, digo… quiero decir que sí, que sí estoy preparada. – Hablando en tono muy nervioso. Se acercó a su maletín a sacar su proyecto y su computadora. Tomo unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y se dirigió al frente de la pizarra del taller. – Estoy lista.

\- Impresióname y tal vez consigas la nota.

\- Eso lo hare, le aseguro. – Manteniendo su sonrisa confiada.

Terminando la clase los estudiantes esperaron afuera del aula a la espera de la publicación de las notas de la evaluación. El profesor salió mostrando una mirada gélida mientras colocaba la lista, se acercó a donde se encontraba la castaña. La chica trago saliva al ver con miedo al hombre albino viéndola con esa mira verde penetrante, y lo observo mostrar una sonrisa escalofriante.

\- Nos vemos en el siguiente curso, Señorita Jouvet. - Se había referido a la pelirroja pecosa que estaba aún lado de ella, después su mirada se posó un momento en ella antes de volver a su rostro inexpresivo. – Señorita Pines felicitaciones, aunque su trabajo es ridículamente imposible, el que haya sacado ventaja de los colores cálidos en una temporada invernal; fue lo que realmente la salvo ante sus combinaciones. Tuvo una buena explicación, pero sigo diciendo que sus diseños y combinaciones son interesantes.

\- En ese caso yo… - Diciendo tímidamente para saber si pase o no pase.

\- Suerte Pines… pura y meramente suerte, la paso. – Esto último lo dijo alejándose mientras dejaba a la chica con el rostro desencajado y una sonrisa de no poder creérselo.

Apurada se acercó al tablero para ver, empezando a buscar su apellido con temor y dirigir su dedo tembloroso como una guía hacia la nota final. Observando un perfecto 90 de calificación final en la materia teoría y psicología del color.

Sus pies temblaron haciendo que cayera de rodillas de lo cansada que se encontraba, había pasado la materia que quedaba antes de que terminaran las clases y saliera de vacaciones. Soltó un gran suspiro del aire que tenía retenido en ese mismo momento. Estaba muy feliz que quería llorar, pero nuevamente salió del trance de su felicidad cuando escucho su celular pitar sobre su alarma. Notando que debía irse a su trabajo de medio tiempo. Tomo sus cosas y corrió hasta el local donde trabajaba, una cafetería tranquila que era visitada por gente de negocios entre jóvenes universitarios algo riquillos. Ya que el café de ese lugar y sus pasteles no eran nada más que simples postres o bebidas, ese lugar era muy famoso por sus granos de café y la alta repostería de sus panes y pasteles.

Llegando al lugar entro a la tienda dirigiéndose a la puerta del personal, siendo una habitación espaciosa de descanso con casilleros para dejar su uniforme y pertenencias. Entre los compañeros había mucha confianza por lo que no había casi robos, por lo mucho en el lugar trabajaban cinco personas en dos turnos. Vespertino y matutino, donde eran dirigidos por el gerente del local. Mabel trabajaba en vespertino por el horario incluso se quedaba hasta más tarde cuando tenía que compensar las horas pedidas, cuando se presentaba un proyecto de su carrera.

Se colocó su uniforme que consistía en; una camisa blanca de manga ¾ con bordado en mangas y cuello, una falda de tabla con dos tirantes que terminaban cruzados atrás de su espalda, un delantal oscuro enfrente de su falda donde guardaba las propinas y la libreta, medias blancas y unos zapatos oscuros. Sin olvidar un moño sobre su cuello. Cuando termino de arreglarse observo que entraba una chica con el cabello teñido de rosa, igual de apurada como la castaña se cambió inmediatamente mostrando su cuerpo con grandes proporciones del pecho y cadera. Y como si parecía la misma de historia de todos los días, nunca tenía su moño a la mano, siempre acercándose a Mabel para que le prestara su repuesto.

\- Oye… Mabs. – Diciendo su compañera. – Otra vez.

\- Presiento que lo tiras, Beth. – Entregándole su moño de repuesto.

\- Ayer le pedí a Wirt que me lo guardara.

\- Yo digo que guardar "las cosas" en el baño de empleados no es un lugar seguro. – Sonrosándose levemente. – Solo dile que no es lugar para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

\- Se lo diré. – Dijo la chica en forma de mentira, ya que no lo haría como siempre y nuevamente caerían en el mismo círculo vicioso.

Saliendo del cuarto de empleados fuimos recibidas por nuestros compañeros Wirt, Phill y Jackie. Comenzando otra rutina en esa cafetería, otra tarde de trabajo. Atendiendo clientes, preparando bebidas con mezclas especiales entre otras extrañas, sirviendo postres y evitando clientes que quieran pasarse de la mano.

\- Dos moka capuchino chico, una dona y un tarta de fresa. – Mostrando una de mis sonrisas. – ¿Algo más?

\- Oye bonita tienes crema.

\- Claro. – Sacando de mis bolsillos saque tres envases. – Con su permiso.

Muchos de los clientes demandaban la atención de Mabel y Beth al ser más simpáticas en la forma de brindar su atención. Aunque con Beth el problema siempre era lo mismo.

\- Danos tu número. – Decía un chico insistente acorralando a la peli rosada.

\- No quiero, solo no… - Sus ojos se cristalizaban de sentir la presión del chico.

\- ¡Oye! Ella dijo que no. – Dijo un pelirrojo con mirada afilada.

Beth aprovecho para salir del muchacho mientras corría a donde se encontraba Jackie, en el aparador de postres. Por lo que el acoso de clientes siempre era lo mismo. Pero gracias a nuestro compañero Phill que siempre intimidaba a los clientes, disminuyo la cantidad de chicos acosadores. Por sus rasgos de tez bronceada, alto con cabello corto y rebelde pelirrojo con negro, siempre portando sus piercing en sus oídos y portando con una mirada de odio hacia la humanidad.

\- Vuelve acercarte a esas tres chicas y saldrás sin dientes. – Amenazo al estudiante que había estado de insistente pidiendo el número de la peli rosada.

Pero Mabel conocía que a veces podía pasarse de la mano con los clientes fue a su rescate.

\- ¡Hey Phill! Se fundió el foco del pasillo puedes cambiarlo, gracias. – Dije amistosamente para que dejara en paz al cliente.

\- Tsk… paga y lárgate. – Dijo furioso.

El chico salió corriendo del local pagando su bebida, mientras que el pelirrojo caminaba molesto a cambiar la bombilla pasando a un lado de mí.

\- Me hubieras dejado romperle el hocico.

\- Te despediría el gerente, con una mirada basta Phill. Tienes un rostro horrible. – Le dije viendo como me daba una expresión divertida.

\- Tú dices que soy terriblemente feo, yo tomo esa traducción como que soy terriblemente atractivo a tu vista.

\- Deja de echarte aires de vanidad.

\- Vamos admite que soy guapo. – Coqueteando con su compañera de trabajo. – Soy tu chico ideal estrellita. Deberíamos salir tu sabes, una cita yo invito. Una salida no hace daño tal vez podríamos… no se hablar. Que no sea este café de mierda, no se ¿Qué dices estrella?

Mabel sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho cuando escucho ese apodo, era entendido que cuando conoció a Phill le había puesto ese apodo, por su forma carismática y alegre con los clientes. También entre ocasiones le había llamado Estrella fugaz, por ser una persona difícil de conquistar. - Lo siento Phill, pero mejor inténtalo para la próxima chica, ya tengo alguien. – Dije con una sonrisa. Tenía que admitir que en ocasiones este sujeto era molesto, pero también era jodidamente atractivo a la vista, con una personalidad impulsiva.

\- Ah… si tu "novio fantasma" – Menciono molesto y algo desanimado, para después continuar a cambiar el foco. – Sabes… Solo di que no quieres salir y punto, Mabel. Tengo un límite en mis acciones. No ha todas les digo esto.

Volví con Jackie y Beth a donde servían y entregaban postres, había una gran cantidad de clientes la mayoría hombres. Todos pidiendo muffins y rebanadas de tartas y pasteles. Me acerque ayudar llevando los pedidos a las mesas, en más de una ocasión me entregaban propinas y números de teléfono al igual que pedían insistentemente el mío. Había otros que se pasaban de listos y tocaban mi falda, eso me enfadaba y los iba palmear. Pero por alguna extraña razón al rato terminaban con el rostro espantado y la mirada perdida, como si algo les hubiera chupado el alma.

Al casi termino del día ya muy entrada la noche no había muchos clientes, por lo que Wirt mi compañero aprovechaba para prepararnos bebidas calientes a nosotros, mientras que Beth sacaba del mostrador los muffins que sobraban al final del día. Era muy raro que llegara un cliente a las 10 de la noche.

Agotada me senté en un taburete que daba a la ventana de cristal, recargue mi espalda contra la mesa para dirigir mis manos a sobar los muslos de mis piernas.

\- Solo unas horas más y podre descansar a gusto en mi cama. – Dije con una sonrisa risueña.

\- Oye Mabel ¿Cómo te fue? – Pregunto Jackie entregándome una taza humeante de café y un muffin de chocolate.

\- Me creerás que la pase con un 90. – Estaba muy contenta por mencionar esa calificación.

\- Genial. –Dijo la rubia ceniza con mechón aguamarina.

\- Vaya entonces te fue muy bien. – Dijo Wirt.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? – Bebiendo de mí taza.

\- Pues rodo mi cabeza, llevare la materia.

\- Lo sabía, yo también llevare materia. – Dijo Beth.

\- Ustedes dos son un caso perdido. – Dijo Jackie buscando con la mirada a Phill. – Y el volcán andante.

\- ¿a quién llamas volcán andante? Perra. – Gruño el pelirrojo.

\- A ti quien más cerillo. – Menciono en forma de burla.

\- Ustedes dos calmados. – Dije entre risas viendo como Phill y Jackie discutían infantilmente.

\- Phill dinos si reprobaste, sí o no. – Menciono Beth con una sonrisa inocente.

\- Sí ya lo sabes fresita. – Mostrando una sonrisa de aire de superioridad. – Solo diré que no pasare mis vacaciones aquí en este agujero infernal.

\- Bueno ya somos tres, verdad Mabel. – Menciono la rubia.

\- Supongo. – Dije algo desanimada con la idea de volver a casa.

\- ¿Qué no quieres ver a tu familia?

\- Si quiero.

 _Lo que ellos no sabían…_

 _Es que anhelaba ir a visitar a mis seres queridos, y ver a dos personas especiales._

El gerente nos había dado vacaciones a mí, a Jackie y Phill. Mientras que Wirt y Beth se quedaron por recursar las materias en vacaciones, y una forma sustentarse en sus necesidades. Saliendo del trabajo me dirigí camino al dormitorio de la universidad, pero escuche que atrás de mi venia corriendo Phill algo agitado.

\- ¡Mabel! – Llamando a la castaña.

\- ¿Phill?... ¿Qué haces es muy tarde? – Dije preocupada.

\- Tú grandísima tonta ¿Qué haces caminando con tremenda ropa y cargando objetos de valor?

\- Bueno pues, olvide el taxi. – Mentira tan grande que pude crear, si yo no utilizaba el taxi por la misma razón de ahorrar dinero.

\- No te creo. – Quitándole la maleta para llevarla y llevar una parte de sus portafolios. – Yo lo llevare.

\- Espera… no es necesario. – Trate de excusarme para quitarle el maletín, pero era muy alto.

\- Vamos es mi forma de disculparme por haberte dicho eso. – Su rostro expresaba un poco de tristeza. – No debí decirlo.

\- Phill… - Era extraño ver a su compañero de cafetería verlo poner esa clase de expresión. – Lo siento solo que…

\- Solo olvídalo Mabel, somos amigos verdad. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Si dices tener novio, pues tienes novio y punto final. – Su rostro reflejaba una sonrisa dolida pero sin perder su toque de chico rebelde y explosivo. – Ese sujeto debe tener una gran suerte de tenerte. – Sentía el frio calar en su piel, por lo que estornudo.

\- Phill ¿Por qué te gusta ir tan descubierto? – Notando que solo llevaba su chaqueta café de piel que más o menos lo cubría del frio, pero dejaba su cuello al descubierto. – Oye espera. – Lo sujete de su chaqueta de la parte de atrás.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Frotándose la nariz por el viento frio.

\- Puedes inclinarte un poco. – Menciono la castaña mientras se retiraba la bufanda blanca esponjosa.

El pelirrojo solo se inclinó a la altura de la castaña para ser envuelto en la prenda cálida, abrazando alrededor de su cuello, observando como la chica le daba una sonrisa genuina.

\- Puedes quedártela te cubrirá del frio. – Dije contenta. – Agradece que tienes una amiga que estudia diseño de modas. Por que muy pronto me volveré famosa.

Phill solo embozo una sonrisa de lado sintiendo el calor de la prenda cubrirle el rostro y parte de cuello. – Mabel Pines como me hubiera gustado ser el primero en conocerte antes que él.

Llegando al dormitorio de la universidad me despedí de aquel chico pelirrojo, agradeciéndole que me acompañara y que disfrutara de sus vacaciones. Camine abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto solo para que de pronto me encontrara con una pantalla de humo y el olor a hierba. Me cubrí con la manga de mi abrigo acercándome a la ventana para abrirla, haciendo que el humo se filtrara para afuera de la habitación.

\- Oh Sun ray llegaste. – Dijo Rose tomando una inhalación de su pipa de cristal.

\- Cielos Rose apestaras mi ropa. – Sacando debajo de la cama la maleta.

\- ¿Cómo fue?

\- Aprobatorio.

\- Eso mi Sun ray. – Dijo eufóricamente feliz la chica. – ¿Iras a casa?

\- Eso planeo. – Aun me debatía si ir o no ir. Seguía molesta con mis padres por lo de aquella vez que me prohibieron regresar al pueblo de Oregón. – Ya van a ser 4 años de que no regreso a casa. Desde que termine la preparatoria.

\- Si te vas me avisas para guardar esto en tu cajón. – Señalando la hierba que estaba en una bolsa de cierre hermético.

\- Tú que lo pones ahí, yo le cambio el lugar a la loca de los insectos.

\- Eso está mal… muy mal. – Dijo la chica mientras guardaba la bolsa en su propia cajonera. Ante la amenaza de su compañera. – Tú mandas.

Mabel se dirigió a tomar sus cosas e ir al baño a tomar una ducha, tenía que pensar un momento en ordenar sus ideas.

Se adentró al cuarto retirándose su ropa y dejando al descubierto su collar oculto, aquel que le dio Bill hace cuatro años atrás, antes de irse del pueblo. Lo sujeto entre sus dedos tocando el pequeño dije triangular y la piedra encima. Pensaba si el demonio seguiría molesto con ella, hace cuanto no establecía una comunicación con él, cuanto tiempo que no lo veía, la abría olvidado. Su hermano estaría enojado con ella por no haber mantenido su promesa de ir a verlo, sus amigos, sus tíos. Hace tiempo que no sabía nada ellos, ni del pueblo.

\- Soy una grandísima tonta.

( F )

Mabel había acabado con los estudios de la preparatoria, había planeado ir a la universidad el otro año. Quería tener un año sabático e ir a visitar a su hermano y sus tíos. Había sacrificado tanto su verano para no ir y adelantar sus estudios. Para verlos lo que quedaba del final del año.

Corrió a su cuarto y rompió su cochinito para ver el dinero que tenía, más el ahorrado. Viendo que era suficiente para estar más o menos tres a cuatro meses, en ese lugar. Estaba emocionada por ir a Gravity Falls, deseaba verlos a todos. Llegada la noche espero a sus padres para darle la noticia durante la cena.

Ella y sus padres cenaban albondigón y puré de papa, estaba lista para decirles.

\- Papa, mama lo que queda de este año quiero saltearme la entrada a la universidad e ir a visitar a Dipper. Prometo que el siguiente entro y no pediré más. – Comente esperando conseguir su permiso.

\- Mabel querida no puedes, hoy en día la entrada a la universidad es muy peleada. – Dijo su madre. – Aparte tienes excelentes calificaciones, en un instante ingresas.

\- Lo sé, pero un poco de vacaciones no estaría mal. – Dije un poco más exigente y esperanzada de ir, durante el tiempo que estaba en casa no había mencionado ninguna vez el pueblo. – No he tenido notas malas ni malos comportamientos, puedo ingresar sin problemas el siguiente año. Solo será unas vacaciones.

\- Hija… - Dijo su padre con voz firme. – ¿Has pensado en tu hermano?

\- Yo…

\- Sabes que puede estar muy ocupado, tu tío abuelo Ford me ha comentado que Mason le ha ido muy bien. Que nunca había tenido un aprendiz tan atento y concentrado en sus investigaciones. Incluso sus antiguos profesores le han echado el ojo a tu hermano. – Dijo su padre muy orgulloso. – Así que Mabel deberías aprovechar el tiempo para ir a la universidad. No quieres ir a **FIDM** tiene un excelente programa de estudios. Tienes buenas notas.

\- Enserio quiero ir, ahorre lo suficiente no tendrán que pagarlo. - Suplique. – Tengo 18 puedo estar bien. Solo quiero ver a Dipper, mis tíos, mis amigos… también a… - Fui interrumpida cuando mi padre se levantó de la mesa.

\- No, ya lo habíamos hablado Mabel. – Dijo su padre con un tono duro en sus palabras. – No iras, deberías concentrarte más en tu futuro.

\- Lo hacemos por tu bien hija.

\- No tengo apetito. – Me levante de la mesa dejando a mis padres solos.

Me encerré en el cuarto dejando caer mi espalda en la puerta, unos cuantos sollozos escaparon de mis labios, los ojos me picaban tratando de no llorar. Pero el recordar las palabras de mis padres me hacían sentirme triste, el no dejarme ver a mi hermano gemelo. Me acerque al escritorio donde había depositado la cartera con dinero, la observe por un rato y después saque mi computadora a buscar en el navegador, el horario de autobuses.

Podría macharme sin decir nada, desobedecer a mis padres por una vez e irme por mi propia cuenta. Note el icono de video chat y la lista de contactos amigos y familiares. Pique el nombre de Dipper Pines para llamarlo, esperando una respuesta. Pero nadie contestaba, hasta que alguien tomo mi llamada pero yo inmediatamente cerré la computadora.

\- ¿ _Qué estoy haciendo?_ – Me regañe a mi misma.

Nuevamente abrí la computadora para darme cuenta que se había cancelado la llamada que había hecho.

\- Estoy siendo muy egoísta nuevamente.

Cerré el aparato y vi el folleto de la escuela de FIDM parecía tener buen plan de estudios, y apenas con una beca y el dinero suficiente para pagar mi matricula podría conseguirlo. Lance un suspiro al aire mientras calmaba la opresión en mi pecho. Abrí el cajón y saque de ahí el collar con el diente león que no paraba de brillar, lo apreté con mi mano para después repetir un nombre.

\- Quiero verte Bill.

De repente empezó a salir una luz saliendo del interior del globo dejando ver como un sujeto rubio con su típico parche y traje elegante. La castaña quedo impresionada al ver la ilusión que parecía tan real ante sus ojos, el problema es que no tenía voz para hablar con ella, pero podía escucharla.

\- Él me dijo que podía estar un día entero. – Abrazo la ilusión siendo correspondida por este. – Quiero regresar, quiero verte, quiero estar con todos… esto es muy difícil.

Esa noche se había quedado abrazada en su cama con la ilusión de la imagen de Bill, tomando la decisión de seguir con su vida.

 **( F )**

Una vez que termino de bañarse se dirigió a preparar sus cosas y empacar la maleta, para regresar a Piedmont, California. Iría a ver a sus padres después de tres años.

\- Entonces iras – Dijo Rose viéndome desde su cama.

\- Sí. – Dije decidida.

\- ¿Volverás?

\- No lo sé, tal vez me escape un rato.

\- Mínimo avísame si no vuelves para conseguir un reemplazo el siguiente semestre.

\- Deberías estar con alguien de tu carrera. – Refiriendo a la carrera que tenía ella de diseñadora gráfica.

\- Meh… ellos son sanguijuelas, tú eres diferente Mabel. – Sentándose en medio de la cama. – Fue una grandiosa suerte tenerte como compañera de cuarto.

\- A pesar de que traías chicos cada noche. – Recordando que se quedaba a dormir en el pasillo o en la sala de estar.

\- Pero me toleraste.

\- Trata de no destruir el cuarto durante mi ausencia.

\- Tratare más no prometo.

.

.

.

 _Abordando el primer camión de los Ángeles, California hacia Piedmont, fue un viaje alrededor de 6 horas, sin contar que una señora había detenido al chofer en varias ocasiones con su plática acerca de la diferencia de cocinar un pavo y un pato en festividades navideñas. Note que la carretera estaba cubierta con una leve capa de nieve y hojas secas, siendo un sendero entre los colores naranja, amarillo y blanco. Estábamos a finales de noviembre y estaba por comenzar mis vacaciones. Mis padres no sabían que venía de regreso, por lo que decidí caer de sorpresa._

El autobús había llegado a la estación anunciando a los pasajeros la parada. La castaña despertaba de su sueño, levantándose de su asiento se estiro mientras observaba la leve capa de nieve que adornaba la central de autobuses; se dirigió a tomar su maleta morada con lunares para salir del camión.

\- Bien ya estoy aquí. – Dije armándome de valor.

Llegando a casa en un taxi noto que la casa estaba oscuro y solo era iluminada con la luz de la entrada encendida, sacando sus llaves entro a la casa avisando a sus padres sobre su llegada, pero no recibió respuesta. Dejando sus cosas en el recibidor empezó a buscarlos. Pasados de la media hora decidió llamarlos. Escuchando los primeros pitidos que marcaban al número, hasta que escucho la voz de su padre.

\- Mabel, ¿hija eres tú?

\- Sí, papa están tú y mama aquí.

\- Oh hija tu madre y yo no estaremos en Piedmont, fuimos a visitar a tu abuelo Shermy.

\- El abuelo Shermy lo había olvidado, ¿cómo esta él?

\- Muy bien de salud como siempre. Hija en ¿Dónde estás? – Pregunto su padre.

\- En los Ángeles, California. Creo que me voy a quedar un rato más. – Mentí. – Por lo que no se preocupen, estoy bien.

\- Eso está bien, hija tu madre te extraña y te envía saludos.

\- Yo también. – Debía decir que también los extraño, pero más quería enmendar las cosas, por irme tanto tiempo sin volver a casa en vacaciones. Pero en este caso sucedió esto y mis padres no estaban.

\- Deberías venir a vernos a tu madre y a mí, a visitarnos a la casa. Ya sabes también para que descanses, sé que llevas tiempo en la universidad.

\- Tal vez como dices. – Dije amargamente. – Probablemente los visite.

\- Bien hija cuídate mucho, te queremos.

\- Yo también a ustedes.

Colgando la llamada me desanime un poco al saber que mis padres no se encontraban en casa, de nada servía decirles que estaba aquí. Subí a mi recamara para descansar de mi viaje, estaba agotada me di una ducha rápida con agua caliente y saque un poco de ropa para ponerme cómoda, había estado haciendo frio afuera. Tome uno de mis suéteres calientitos y baje a la cocina; decidí hacerme una sopa con lo que había en la casa. Subí a mi cuarto a tomar la sopa mientras sacaba mi portátil y revisaba el itinerario de autobuses para regresar a Los Ángeles, California. De nada servía quedarme en casa. Observe una fotografía de mi hermano y yo cuando fuimos a nuestro primer verano a Gravity Falls. Me dirigí la vista a mi computadora navegando sin rumbo en la web, hasta que note nuevamente el icono de video chat en la pantalla, le di un click para ver la lista de contactos disponibles, entre ellas estaba la de mi hermano ahí con la luz verde de disponible.

Cuantas veces había querido intentar contactar a su hermano, y cuantas veces se había negado mantener comunicación con él.

Dejo el plato de sopa en el escritorio y se arregló un poco el pelo, dio un par de clicks en el icono y espero a que contestara. Cada sonido que emitía la maquina le hacía latir su corazón, estaba nerviosa de poder hablar con su hermano. Muchos pensamientos le surgieron en su mente "y si lo estaba molestando, estaría ocupado, ¿Era realmente importante llamarlo?" esos mismos pensamientos la carcomían en su conciencia. Cuando se escuchó el otro sonido más largo de su llamada, se rindió iba colgar, cuando de repente alguien tomo su llamada apareciendo en la cámara; el estudio de lo que podría ser de su tío Ford. Esperanzada trago saliva esperando ver la persona que tomo su llamada.

\- ¿Hola? – Hablo una voz infantil.

\- ¿Eh? – Mabel se quedó con el rostro desencajado cuando escucho la voz de un infante.

\- ¿Quién es? – Apareciendo en la pantalla un niño de ojos cafés oscuros y risos color miel castaño.

\- ¿Con quién estoy hablando? – Pregunte al niño que veía en la pantalla.

\- Mm… - El niño parecía indeciso si contestar o no a la chica. – Mi madre… me dijo que no debo hablar con extraños. – Volteando a los lados. – No está mi abuelo. No sé qué hacer me van a regañar.

\- Que tal si te digo mi nombre. Estarás más seguro de saber con quién hablas. – Tratando de animar al pequeño.

\- Aja. – Asintiendo el niño.

\- Yo soy Mabel Pines ¿y tú?

\- Yo soy Mike. –Dijo de forma animada.

\- ¡Mike! – Mire sorprendida a la pantalla viendo al hijo de Soos y Melody ya grande. – ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Cinco.

\- Bueno Mike ya no somos extraños, aunque yo te conozco desde que eras un bebe.

\- ¿Me conoces?

\- Sí.

\- Tío Pino me dijo que tenía un… un gemelo.

\- ¿Tío Pino? – Era extraño escuchar del niño hablarle así a Dipper. – ¿Esta alguien más contigo Mike?

\- Mis abuelos no están… no veo a ninguno por aquí. - Volteando a los lados. - Tío Pino salió… y papa también salió. – Contando con sus dedos las personas que nombraba. – Mama le pidió al Tío Nacho mágico que me cuidara, mientras ella salía.

Mabel no pudo reprimir una carcajada al escuchar el nuevo apodo que le pusieron a Bill. – Oye y ese Tío Nacho mágico está contigo. – Deseaba ver a Bill.

\- Se supone que tiene que cuidarme. – Mostrando una masilla de plastilina de diferentes colores y mezcladas. – Pero me dio esto a cambio de un trato.

\- Te compro. – Dije un poco decepcionada dejándome caer en la silla.

\- Siempre de sus manos sale… chispas azules. – Mostrando unos ojos iluminados y asombrados. – Espero que me enseñe magia.

\- Entonces no hay nadie cuidándote.

\- No… bueno si… bueno no. – Empezó a construir con la masilla una figura. – No le digas a mama de que el tío nacho se va.

\- Descuida mis labios están sellados.

\- Me dijeron que no debo tocar la computadora del tío Pino. – Dijo inocentemente. – Pero hacia mucho ruido. Y yo pique y apareciste.

\- Ya veo. Pero así me conociste.

\- Aja. – Asintió nuevamente el niño. – Soy un buen hablador.

\- Es bueno hablar con alguien. – Dije sonriente.

\- ¿Conoces a papa y mama?

\- Sí, digamos que soy una amiga muy cercana de la familia. Yo te cuidaba.

\- Mama me dijo… que tenía una niñera de pequeño. – Aplastando la masilla para mostrarle a través de la cámara las figuras que hacía. – Dijo que me cantaba mucho y me hacía suéteres.

\- Mm… canciones como esta. – Empecé a entonar una melodía. Haciendo que el niño se sorprendiera y riera de escuchar la voz de la chica.

\- Podrías ser mi tía. – La observo atento el niño, esperando su respuesta.

\- En realidad soy tú tía Mabel. – Mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Tía Mabel… ¿Por qué no has venido a verme?

\- Tú tía ha tenido mucho trabajo, no he tenido tiempo de ir a Gravity Falls. – Excusándome, en cierta parte era verdad y otra parte era mentira.

\- Tío Pino y abuelo Seis dedos también están ocupados. – Dijo deprimido el chico. – Él tío Nacho nunca esta y desaparece.

\- Oye Mike… - Le llame. - ¿Qué tal si te hago compañía por mientras llegan?

\- ¿Tú me cuidaras?

\- Sí.

\- Tía Mabel cuéntame una historia, como lo hace tío Pino. – Exigió el niño mientras seguía jugando con la masilla.

\- Veamos… te conto tío Pino sobre la vez que me secuestraron los gnomos.

\- ¡No, cuenta! – Dijo animado el niño.

Durante ese tiempo que pase conversando con Mike espere que llegaran alguien de la cabaña, pero de repente la transmisión empeoraba, suponiendo por el mal clima del lugar.

\- Mike debo cortar.

\- Tía Mabel espera… - Dijo el niño. – No te vayas, aun no me has terminado de contar la historia.

\- Lo siento Mike, pero no se mantiene la llamada.

\- Tía Mabel volveremos a conversar.

\- Lo más pronto posible. – Dije prometiendo al niño.

\- Tía Mabel adiós… - Menciono el niño levantándose de la silla.

Pero en ese momento se cortó la llamada por lo que Mabel ya no pudo detener al niño, la señal se con ellos se había ido. La chica no perdió tiempo y arreglo sus cosas, busco en el itinerario de autobuses a Oregón, California. Estaba decidida a ir a Gravity Falls lo más pronto posible.

.

.

Al día siguiente llegando a la estación espere a que llegara el transporte, estaba emocionada por ir. Note que una pareja se sentaba enseguida de mí, y rápidamente reconocí a un chico de cabello rubio oscuro con ojos color gris.

\- Camus… - Dije inconscientemente notando que el chico se volteaba a verla.

\- Umm… ¿hola? – Dijo un poco confundido el chico.

\- Perdón es que te vi y te me hacías conocido – Mencione avergonzada mientras miraba a su novia. – Yo soy Mabel Pines, estaba contigo en la clase de música.

\- Pines oh cielos… creo que tienes mejor memoria que yo. – Dijo el chico con una leve sonrisa. – De la secundaria, ha pasado un tiempo. Es extraño encontrarse con compañeros en estos tiempos ¿verdad? – Dirigiéndose a una chica de cabello cobrizo.

\- Sí. – Respondió la misma chica.

\- Vas de viaje.

\- Iré a visitar algunos familiares a Gravity Falls.

\- ¿Gravity Falls? – se quedaron la pareja extrañada del lugar. – Nunca hemos ido es bueno el lugar.

Mabel solo se quedó un momento viendo a la pareja con nostalgia. – Solo podría decir que es un lugar llenos de misterios y aventuras que explorar, si quieren pasar unas excelentes vacaciones.

\- Suena bien. – Dijo la chica. – Tal vez un día visitemos.

El autobús había llegado mientras subía Mabel despidiéndose de la pareja, noto que el transporte iba solo con dos personas. Se sentó en un lugar mientras veía por la ventana a ese par. Su amiga y él chico que alguna vez se enamoró de ella. Ellos jamás la recordarían después de haber utilizado la pistola de memoria.

\- Me alegra que ellos sigan juntos.

Durante el viaje pensaba que iría a decir cuando llegara a la cabaña del misterio, la recibirían bien o los encontraría molestos. No había avisado, pero por si las dudas rentaría un cuarto en un hotel.

El viaje duro alrededor de 5 horas y media a este paso terminaría con dolor en espalda, después de realizar dos viajes en un corto periodo de tiempo. Bajando del autobús se sintió hundirse en la nieve, siendo una capa un poco más densa y gruesa a la que había en casa. A duras penas camino por el sendero del bosque con dificultad, primero lo que hizo fue caminar en dirección al pueblo, siendo dificultoso en el trayecto del camino. Hasta que encontró a los dos amigables policías bebiendo café y comiendo donas dentro de la patrulla. Se acercó y toco su ventana.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto el Sheriff Blubs

\- Hola – Saludo la castaña. – Tan temprano comiendo donas y no invitan.

\- Ah señorita Mabel. – Dijo el oficial Durland. - ¡Ha regresado!

\- ¿Qué podemos ayudarte pequeña?, gusta un aventón a la cabaña.

\- Por el momento al pueblo.

\- De acuerdo sube. – Dijo abriendo la puerta.

\- Gracias.

Era bueno encontrar algunos amigos, cuando me dejaron en el pueblo busque un hotel y reserve una habitación. Aun no sabía cuánto tiempo me quedaría, pero tampoco podría darme el lujo de gastar todo el dinero. Me cambie la ropa humedecida por la nieve, por una más calientita.

Me puse unas medias térmicas, una falda larga de tablones azul oscuro con hermoso diseño de hexagono que llegaban hasta las rodillas; una sudadera negra de cuello de tortuga, llevando un suéter blanco con el diseño de un patrón de pétalos de flor de cerezo. Se colocó unos botines cafés y tomo su abrigo beige. Acomodo su cabello largo a un lado y tomo su bolso antes de salir de la habitación del hotel. Sus piernas temblaban de los nervios, mientras veía las calles del pueblo. Se sentía un poco extraño regresar y no haber avisado a nadie de su presencia.

Camino recorriendo el pueblo como si fuera la primera vez, observando que todo seguía igual y nada había cambiado. De repente noto una melena pelirroja de cabello cortó llevar lo que parecía ser el mandado, se acercó a ella de forma sigilosa y le llamo su atención tosiendo falsamente.

\- Ahem… Disculpe me dice ¿cómo llegar a la cabaña del misterio? – La chica se volteó hacia ella para encararla, iba decirle cuando noto un rostro familiar. – Hola.

\- ¡Mabel! – Abrazo a su amiga pensando que no era real. – Dios ¿Qué haces aquí? Mírate cuanto has crecido y esa apariencia. ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué tu hermano no me dijo nada? Me gusta tu abrigo.

\- Jeje espera Wendy soy yo. – Me tome un tiempo para responder a sus preguntas. – Vine de visita, lo sé he crecido pero no mucho solo 3 centímetros, mi apariencia no mucho aun me gusta usar suéteres. Mm… llegue esta mañana y no mi hermano no sabe nada, en realidad nadie sabe de mi llegada. Y gracias.

\- Vaya siento que ha sido mucho. - Menciono la leñadora. – ¿5 años? Oye rompiste tu promesa. – Dándole un puño amistoso en su brazo. – Tardaste en volver, no te imaginas las cosas que han ocurrido en tu ausencia.

\- Tanto me perdí.

\- Ven vayamos a mi casa.

Llegando a la casa de la pelirroja note algo peculiar en ese hogar, empezando por los juegos que había en su patio. Cuando entraron las dos fueron recibidas por Robbie quien salía de la cocina con un delantal.

\- Sin comentarios – Dije al ver al chico que una vez fue gótico.

\- Wendy ¿Quién es ella?

\- 5 años y ya te afecto la memoria Robbie, no la reconoces es Mabel. – Menciono Wendy.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Woow eso es una enorme sorpresa. – Acercándose a saludarme. – Has crecido, deberíamos cambiar la categoría de enana a pie grande.

\- Que malo eres ahora mido 1,72 – Presumiendo mi altura.

\- Sigue siendo la misma enana para mí.

De repente se asomó una niña muy pecosa con el cabello rojizo oscuro y los ojos cafés claros. La pequeña se acercó a paso lento hasta su padre.

\- Es creo lo que es. – Dije mirando a la pequeña.

\- ¡Taran!, la pequeña de papa Arlett. – Dijo Robbie abrazando a la niña quien se aferraba al chico.

\- ¡Wendy tienes una niña! – Grite emocionada viendo a la pequeña. – Es adorable.

\- Ya ves 9 meses y ¡pum! Sale esta pequeña criatura. – Acariciando el pelo de la pequeña. – Saco más la personalidad de Robbie.

\- Hola, ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Pregunte a la niña.

\- Cuatro. – Ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su padre.

\- Aww me la comería de lo adorable que es.

\- Si crees que es adorable, espera a que nazca el hijo de Pacifica.

\- ¿Qué? – Me quede congelada cuando escuche el nombre de mi amiga más la noticia. – Espera… dices que.

\- No lo sabias. – Dijo Wendy. – Espera desde hace cuánto no hablas con tu hermano.

\- Yo no he hablado con Dipper desde hace 5 años.

\- No lo sabía, lo siento Mabel.

\- No, yo no avise que vendría. Incluso no sé cómo vayan a reaccionar cuando me vean. – Dije con algo de temor.

\- ¿Quieres ir a verlos?

\- Quiero… crees que se enojen mucho. – Embozando una sonrisa tímida.

\- Oye ese torpe de Dipper puede con todo, no creo que se moleste ver a su hermana. Y si lo hace le daré un puñetazo en la cara.

\- Gracias Robbie.

\- Vamos de seguro ellos se pondrán muy felices de verte. – Colocando una mano en su hombro para apoyarla.

\- Gracias Wendy.

\- ¡Hey! me llevare el carro. – Tomando las llaves.

\- De acuerdo, ¿algo de cenar?

\- Pide una pizza.

\- Okey.

Saliendo de su casa subimos al auto, guarde un poco silencio en el asiento del pasajero. Mire como Wendy manejaba hacia la cabaña del Misterio Shack, decidió romper el silencio cuando me pregunto lo que había hecho durante estos 5 años. Le conté todo desde que termine la preparatoria hasta mis problemas que tuve con mis padres, y cuando ingrese a la universidad a estudiar diseño de modas. El cómo tenía que pagar los materiales, y el empleo de medio tiempo para ganar dinero. Todo resumido en un viaje de 10 minutos.

\- Vaya entonces metas que cumplir, compañeros que soportar y tus padres te impedían ver a tu hermano. – Dijo Wendy. - ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

\- Llame una vez pero nadie me contesto, pensé que Dipper estaba ocupado. – Dije desanimadamente. – No quise molestarlo.

\- Pues chica no sabes el lío que nos metiste. – Esto último lo dijo dejando a la castaña un poco confundida.

Saliendo del auto admiraron la cabaña cubierta con nieve, caminaron hasta la entrada de la tienda de regalos. La chica se detuvo un momento mientras tomaba una respiración profunda antes de soltarla, entro junto con Wendy observando que nada había cambiado. Fueron recibidas por una mujer de cabello miel.

\- Wendy ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien Mel, adivina a quien me encontré por el pueblo. – Apartándose para dejarme visible ante la esposa de Soos.

\- ¡Mabel! – Se acercó la mujer para darme un abrazo y después darme un golpe en la cabeza. - ¿Por qué no avisaste que llegaste? Podía a ver ido por ti. Más bien ¿Por qué no viniste a vernos?

\- Perdón… eso dolió. – Sobándose la cabeza.

\- ¿Y Soos? – Pregunto Wendy.

\- Salió con Mike por algunas cosas para la cena. – Wendy se giró para llamar al otro lado de la habitación. - ¡Hey Stanley! Mira quien llego.

El hombre mayor apareció por la puerta que conducía al pasillo encontrándose una enorme sorpresa de ver a su sobrina preferida de pie en la tienda de regalos.

\- Acaso mis ojos me engañan, ¡eres tú Mabel! – Fue recibida por el abrazo de su sobrina estrujándolo con fuerza.

\- ¡Tío Stan! Te extrañe mucho.

\- Ya estás aquí pequeña. – Separándose un poco para mirarla. – Mírate cuanto has crecido. ¿Por qué no habías venido?

\- Lo siento, quería venir pero mis padres no me dejaban. Y yo no quería molestarlos.

\- Bah siempre tu padre muy exigente con sus enseñanzas. Pero lo bueno es que te dejaron, ya pensaba que me iría a morir si no te llegaba ver otra vez.

\- Tío Stan. - Volviendo abrazarlo. – Enserio los extrañe mucho.

\- Oigan y si vamos a la sala, esto empieza a helar. – Dijo Wendy.

\- Cierto.

Entrando más a la cabaña nos sentamos en la sala mientras me calentaba con una especie de radiador que el tío Ford había fabricado para la temporada de frío. Me quite mi abrigo y recibi de Melody una taza de té caliente. De repente entraron a la cabaña Dipper y Pacifica quien parecían haber llegado cansados.

\- Tío Stan, Melody hemos llegado. – Aviso Dipper llevando a Pacifica a la sala. Pero se sorprendió de ver a su gemela.

\- ¿Mabel? – Hablo la rubia sorprendida.

\- ¿Sorpresa? – dije saludando tímidamente con una mano.

También en ese momento había llegado Soos y Mike, quien este al entrar corriendo reconoció a la castaña. Se lanzó a sus brazos sorprendiendo a la chica.

\- ¡Tía Mabel! – Grito el infante abrazando a la castaña. – Lo sabía, sabía que vendrías a visitarme. Mantuviste tu promesa, ellos no me creían de que había hablado contigo.

\- Perdón iba decirlo.

\- No hay problema estas aquí. – Dijo Mike.

\- Mike tu sabias. – Regaño Melody al pequeño.

\- La computadora del tío Pino hacia mucho ruido y el tío Nacho no estaba para atender. – Se defendió el infante ante la mirada acusatoria de Melody.

Mabel estaba nerviosa ante la situación el ver casi su familia reunida, muchos tenían preguntas por hacerle. Antes de que pudiera responder a todo, observo que alguien más ingresaba al pequeño cuarto viendo a su tío Ford que preguntaba por todo el alboroto junto con un sujeto rubio, que también había ingresado a la habitación; pero este se sorprendió de ver a la castaña sentada en la sala. Bebiendo lo que parecía ser una taza de té y con un niño aferrado a su brazo, el demonio se había quedado sin habla.

\- Ahora si es una enorme sorpresa. – Dije entre dientes viendo a todos los presentes. – No se por quién empezar. – Lanzando miradas nerviosas a los presentes. – Creo que empezare por decir "Hola" y "Cuanto tiempo sin verlos".

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

.

Ahora si tiren sus zapatos y saquen sus lanzas, me van a colgar por este capítulo :D

Muchos estarán confundidos cuando se pregunten ¡¿qué demonios sucede aquí?! Pero la verdad este capítulo fue para mí el más revuelto que he hecho. Ustedes que opinan Bill perdonara a Mabel o se quedara molesto como un nabo. ¿Pacifica está embarazada? ¿Dipper uso protección? ¿Por qué Mike está siendo cariñoso con Mabel? ¿Abra PhillxMabel?

Alguien más noto los CrackShip que hice accidentalmente XD y los cameos extras.

Yo digo que ya solo quedan dos capítulos para que acabe la historia. Y la pregunta del millón ¿Tendrá final sad?

 *****Aviso*****

 **Ya subí el siguiente capítulo de "Identidades ocultas" pueden leerlo desde mi perfil. Esta historia se subirá cada capítulo cuatro días.**


	41. Chapter 39

Hola chicos aquí Sora no Kiss o como gustan decirme SraPotatoHard reportandose, muchas gracias por preocuparse por mí. Debo decirles que yo estoy bien, ya que me encuentro en Sonora (en realidad ahí vivo) por lo que no me afecto el terremoto. Pero eso sí estuve muy preocupada por mi novio ;w; el si estaba ahí en CDMX y no podía comunicarme con él, pero ahora ya pude y pues me avisado que se encuentra bien. Por lo que estoy aliviada de que este bien (Paso mi momento de susto). Un poco tarde con el fic planeaba subirlo el martes, pero con todo lo que paso decidí no subir nada y pues aquí me tienen subiéndolo en sábado. Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de "Emociones Confusas" Ya casi los penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, un poco de Bill y su tiempo con la familia Pines.

 **Nota:** Habrá momentos en _cursiva_ indicando acciones de los mismos personajes. Y otros – _cursiva –_ cuando este murmurando o susurrando en voz baja.

 **Nota2:** Antes de empezar me entere que volvió a temblar y yo solo espero que estén bien lectores, desconozco donde viven pero estén seguros, hagan caso a los protocolos de seguridad y manténganse a salvo. Y ofrezcan su ayuda a quien lo necesite, son tiempos duros. Ahora sin más llego la sección preguntas, respuestas y agradecimiento:

 **Guest/Xion-chan14** Saludos gracias por comentar este fanfic, no sabes cuánto me alegra y si todos queríamos la furia del nacho volador. No, no puedo poner más SM a esta historia, si no se llamaría "50 sombras de Cipher" jajaja dios no XD que feo. Espero que te guste este capítulo está muy largo… tanto que tuve que cortar D: a la historia.

 **RenRen** Waao te sabes todos los fandoms, algún día me gustaría hacer un One shot de Fight Falls, he leído los comic y están bien buenos :3 como ponen a Bill con Dipper y Mabel. Esa versión donde estos dos gemelos son temerarios y Dipper rebelde (Imaginación fujoshi on) bueno saludos :D

 **Sra. Meow** Se te extrañaba mucho la neta y si los hago sufrir, pero hay una recompensa al final del capítulo ;D

 **Salgata** No chica no puedo extender más los capítulos (de por si me amenazan con la chancla los del foro) y créeme ya lo pensé con la almohada. Saludos desde Hillo.

 **4lily6** jajaja quien sabe si termine bien o mal, solo sé que se avecina el final :D y ya veremos si termino linchada o no. Saludos.

 **Elbani** ya está aquí tú capitulo desesperada, deja el Messenger jaja X3 y gracias por seguirme amiga. Aunque me tortures cuando vas a la casa.

 **LiiArz** Saludos que bien que te subí el ánimo, aunque de una manera sad :v pero igual que bueno que te guste este fanfic. Ya está el capítulo para que lo disfruten ;D mucha suerte en tu entrada a la universidad.

 **Meli Star** hace rato que no te veía, veo que te lanzaste los capítulos nuevamente de sopetón. Y sobre Phill es de un AU de Gravity Falls, puedes buscarlo en San Google el fandom "Fight Falls" aunque créeme encontraras más Yaoi que lo que buscabas. Solo hice un breve cameo. Saludos.

También a los de Wattpad les envió saludos a mis nuevos seguidores que se sumaron a la lectura de esta historia. No importa que sean poquitos igual leo sus obras y me encantan :D

Rating: M

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella fugaz, Bill Cipher, Dipper Pines/Pino, Stanford Pines/Sixer, Stanley Pines/Fez.

 **Advertencia 18+**

 _ **Incluye un sexy Dorito preocupado, historia que produce diabetes, se me paso el tarro de miel, algo le pasa a estos dos que andan descontrolados, me salve de la ONU, y ya vivo en el infierno en la residencia 999 en la calle Elme Street. Mi vecino es Freedy Krueger y Pennywise hay pero que suertuda soy :v**_

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Treinta Nueve: Bill Cipher (Cinco años después)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Cuatro años atrás)**

. **Julio**

.

.

Caminando en círculos por el desván se encontraba un demonio rubio dejando huellas por el piso de madera, lanzando gruñidos y sonidos irritantes. Se detuvo en seco cuando escucho los pasos del castaño subir las escaleras, sus ojos cafés lo miraban con fastidio al ver que el demonio llevaba más de media hora, de estar dando vueltas en el desván y el tan solo estar escuchando crujir las tablas de madera con cada paso que daba, lo volvía loco.

\- Juro por dios que si no te calmas estúpido nacho, hare que el tío Ford te pongas las esposas por una semana. – Amenazo el chico mientras se recargaba en la pared.

\- Ella no ha regresado.

\- Apenas estamos a julio, ya debe acabar el año escolar. – Trate de calmarlo.

\- ¿Año escolar? Los humanos inventan meras excusas, yo fácilmente le brindo todos los conocimientos del universo si eso es lo que quiere.

\- Ja, muy gracioso dile eso a mis padres, a ver si se tragan esa mentira. – Se burló de la ironía del demonio de sueño.

\- Pino sabes que no es una mentira.

\- Te informo que ellos no saben nada de aquí. – Dijo Dipper. – Con trabajo nos costó a mí y a Mabel mentir de que este lugar es tranquilo y normal, sin rarezas ni criaturas paranormales. – Continuo. – Ellos piensan que solo estoy aquí con el tío Ford investigando, que digamos física avanzada y clases de matemáticas entre otras asignaturas científicas que alcancen mi desarrollo educacional.

\- Si como tú digas. – Diciendo sin mucho interés.

\- Podrías prestar atención una vez.

\- Pino no tiene nada interesante que decir. – Dándole la espalda.

\- Bill deja de comportarte como un pesado.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ella tardara en llegar? – Pregunto.

\- Mis padres no dijeron nada, y Mabel no se ha comunicado conmigo. – Esto lo dijo con desanimo.

\- Esa insolente. – Escupió el demonio molesto. – Ella prometió regresar, debe cumplir su promesa.

Sonando el sonido de su celular Dipper saco el aparato de su bolsillo, mientras que el rubio miraba con atención a la espera de que fuera ella. Pero el castaño solo negó con la cabeza, para ir a contestar la llamada de su novia.

\- Por qué la odiosa Llama debe interrumpir. – Mirando con recelo al gemelo Pines.

.

.

 **Finales de Agosto**

.

.

\- ¡¿Qué hicieron qué?!

Stan y Ford miraban a dirección donde estaba la voz Dipper que provenía de afuera de la cabaña. El castaño sostenía firmemente el teléfono, mientras con la otra mano formaba un puño apretando sus nudillos hasta ponerse blancos.

\- Quiero hablar con ella. – Demande a otro lado de la línea. - ¿Cómo que ella no está? Mama, pásame a Mabel. Necesito hablar con ella, es mi gemela, es mi hermana. No puedes hacer esto.

Sus tíos habían salido para ver qué pasaba mientras escuchaban atentos lo que decía el chico.

\- Ella no puede irse… no sin que venga a… despedirse. – Hablo tristemente el castaño. – Ella lo prometió, venir a verme. – Dipper colgó cuando escuchaba la siguiente excusa de sus padres, molesto tiro el móvil al suelo. – ¡Maldición!

Intente varias veces llamar a su móvil pero siempre me respondería la operadora de que el número que marcaba, no existía o se encontraba fuera del área de cobertura.

\- Mabel se ha ido. – Dije rendido.

Ford se acercó ayudar a su sobrino que había caído de rodillas al suelo, le extendió una mano para levantarlo del suelo. Sacudiendo la tierra que estaba en sus pantalones.

\- Dipper ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto el hombre mayor.

\- Ellos no me dejan hablar con mi hermana. – Limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos. – Si tan solo pudiera hablar con Mabel. Sé que algo le dijeron y no piensan decírmelo.

Levante la mirada y ahí, justamente ahí se encontraba aquel hombre que pudiera romper las reglas del universo. Me acerque y lo tome de las solapas de su abrigo amarillo.

\- Dime… - Articule una palabra temblorosa aquel sujeto. – Dime que podemos ir a traerla. Dime que aun planeas traerla de regreso.

Colocando una mano para apartar las manos del castaño hizo que lo soltara, al igual que el chico de gorra de pino; deseaba ver a la gemela Pines. Eso es lo que quería hacer desde un principio, salir del pueblo.

\- Un trato. – Menciono extendiendo su llama. – Dame la fórmula para salir.

\- ¡Ustedes dos que hacen! – Demando Ford viendo a su sobrino y al demonio. - ¡Dipper para esto, sí lo haces condenaras al pueblo! ¡Cipher tú también para!

\- Y dejar que Mabel se vaya. – Dijo Dipper enfurecido. – No puedo tío Ford.

\- Solo cálmense ustedes dos.

\- Seis dedos no se meta en nuestros asuntos.

\- Tú eres el primero imbécil. – Dijo Ford molesto tomando a Bill de su abrigo. - ¿Qué harás cuando la encuentres y hayas causado un maldito desastre por el pueblo? Ella te odiara.

\- Prefiero que lo haga. – Dijo en tono serio el demonio.

\- Pues empieza enfriar esa cabeza, Mabel no querría esto y menos de ti torpe demonio de cuarta. – Dándole un puñetazo en el rostro. – Aparte se lo prometiste, le dijiste que no harías daño al pueblo ni mucho menos te volverías un demente desquiciado nuevamente.

\- Eres puto dolor en el culo Sixer, siempre lo has sido. – Dijo hirviendo de la ira mientras descargaba una llamarada de fuego a una parte del bosque.

\- Ahg… - Dijo cansado el científico. – Por eso te dije que te calmaras.

Bill tomo un par de respiraciones para calmar su ira, tenía una extraña mezclas de sensaciones que le hacían sentirse mal. Y todo por culpa de un humano. Un simple mortal. Observo como Sixer y Pino se apuraban apagar el fuego antes de que se propagara por el bosque. Tenía dolor en su pecho pero no del agradable, abrió un portal que conducía a su dimensión y se retiraba adentrándose en ese mar oscuro que podría decirse hogar.

Dipper y Ford lo vieron adentrarse dándole el espacio necesario a Bill, tal vez no pensaron bien las cosas y se estaban impacientando.

.

.

 **7 meses después (Marzo)**

.

.

En el reino de las pesadillas en su castillo Fearamid, se encontraba sentado en su trono un demonio triangular torturando a uno de sus clientes, un humano promedio que había caído en uno de sus engaños. Disfrutaba de electrocutar su cuerpo hasta cierto punto en que su carne estaba abierta y chamuscada por los voltios.

\- Dime ¿Cuál era nuestro trato? – Pregunto el demonio con desinterés.

\- Me… haría millonario. – Dijo el sujeto con esfuerzo. – Pero… ya no lo deseo.

\- Que pedí a cambio.

\- Matar a mi esposa.

\- ¿Y lo hiciste?

\- No. – Dijo rendido el hombre con dolor en su cuerpo. – No puedo…

\- Claro que puedes. – Invoco una daga y se la tiro al hombre. – Te ofrezco otro trato, apuñala a esa mujer y te dejare libre sin cargos ni torturas.

El hombre recogió la daga y la observo unos minutos, llevaba dos días con la tortura de las descargas eléctricas, sus piernas se encontraban entumecidas y su boca desprendía un olor a oxido por la sangre que se había acumulado, de las veces que se mordió involuntariamente la lengua. Bill disfrutaba ver caer en la desesperación a los hombres que habían formado un trato con él. – No puedo. – Dijo el hombre con la cabeza agachada al suelo.

\- Es una verdadera decepción. – Menciono con una voz triste y falsa, trono sus dedos y el hombre fue envuelto en fuego, quemando su piel y huesos. Gritos de dolor y agonía resonaban en la sala, hasta el punto de reducirlo en nada.

Apareció a la sala del trono una súcubo de color rosa apoyándose en el reposa brazos de su trono de oro, con una mano toco su borde triangular, para después transformarse en la imagen de aquella humana que tanto anhelaba aquel demonio.

\- Billy ~ - Hablo en tono amoroso al demonio triangular. – Debes estar cansado de tanto torturar humanos. Podrías darme atención y jugar conmigo.

\- Oye perra… si no actuaras bien tu papel, fácilmente te quito el permiso de andar por las dimensiones. – Dijo en tono oscuro.

\- Primera no soy perra eso ofende, preferiría ser llamada zorra ya que son los animales más astutos e inteligentes. – Comento la súcubo. - Y cómo quieres que actué bien, si ni llegue a conocer a esa humana. Ni siquiera sé cómo es su actitud. Me la pones muy difícil amo Bill.

El demonio solo adquirió su forma humana tomando del brazo a la súcubo tirándola a la silla del trono. Tomando sus mejillas y apretándolas contra su índice y pulgar.

\- Por eso tu papel es mantenerte callada, no decir una estupidez y solo dedicarte a gemir. Solo eso, acaso es difícil para ti. – Dijo viendo a la clon de su amada temblar de miedo. Ya que su apariencia había cambiado a una terrorífica mostrando su ojo oscuro y su cabello carmesí.

La súcubo solo dejaba que el demonio aprovechara su cuerpo dejando que descargara su ira y temperamento en ella. Siempre repitiendo el nombre de aquella chica humana, que lo había dejado en ese estado. Proporcionándole múltiples cortes, hematomas, mordidas y rasguños en su cuerpo. Cuando una vez haya saciado su sed la dejaba tirada en el trono, mientras se dirigía a limpiarse y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido siempre diciendo la misma frase "No eres ella". Pyronica se había acostumbrado a este trato para aliviar el rencor y su mal humor de aquel demonio de sueño, a cambio de que la dejara andar por las dimensiones creando caos y devorando almas.

La demonio se había acostumbrado a su tortura sadomasoquista regenerándose de sus heridas, mientras veía en un espejo el rostro de aquella humana llamada "Mabel" con la cual había adoptado forma.

\- Niña si una vez vuelves aquí, será tu infierno. – Menciono para sí misma la súcubo mientras volvía a su apariencia original. – El amo Bill no está contento.

.

.

Bill un poco más despejado regreso a la cabaña del misterio bajando al sótano a ver al gemelo Pines trabajar en un informe, el demonio solo arrastro una silla para sentarse y dar una vuelta, colocando su antipática sonrisa perezosa.

\- Pino todo está mal. – Lanzando una flama a las hojas. – Vuelva a escribir.

\- No tienes otro lugar a donde molestar.

\- Error de respuesta. – Dijo mientras golpeaba con un dedo un frasco lleno de moscas que volaban dentro. - ¿Qué es esto?

\- Es algo que estado trabajando desde ayer. – Dijo animado el castaño explicando el frasco mientras tomaba un ukulele. - Lo que empezó como un experimento me llevo al umbral de un descubrimiento, mira si toco una escala cromática. – Tocando con sus dedos las notas. – No habrá respuesta.

\- Pino ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva despierto?

\- Cállate y escucha. – Volviendo a su explicación con las moscas. – Fíjate cuando toco en acordes atonales. – Viendo como las moscas cambiaban su vuelo. – Vualá vuelan alrededor en orden a las manecillas del reloj, con círculos perfectos y sincronizados. Bill es excepcional he sembrado un control de caos en estos insectos. Estoy usando teoría musical, que puede funcionar en otras criaturas.

\- Interesante Pino. – Dijo Bill con desinterés, al ver que el chico perdió la cabeza. - ¿Cuánto te llevo meterlas al frasco?

\- Excelente pregunta. – Mostrando una mirada cansada. – Una por una, me llevo más de 14 horas.

\- Oh asombroso. – Tomando la tapa del frasco. - ¿Qué pasa si hago esto?

\- ¿Hacer qué?

Bill abrió el frasco y golpeo con la pluma para que salieran los insectos dejando al chico con el rostro en blanco.

\- Eres un maldito.

\- Me lo agradecerás cuando no esté más loco que Seis dedos.

\- Tardaste un poco más, ¿Qué te llevo? Ya casi llevabas 2 semanas. – Alzo una ceja curvada.

\- Arreglar asuntos, sembrar caos y orden en mi dimensión. – Tomando una pluma y papel. - Un demonio aliviado, es un demonio feliz.

\- No quisiera saber qué haces. – Dijo Dipper con una cara de repulsión. – Mi tío te buscaba.

\- Sixer o Fez.

\- Stan. – Hablando cansadamente. – Podrías llamarlos por sus nombres. Al igual que el mío.

\- Lo siento chico, son símbolos de la rueda. Meras bolsas parlantes de carne, que no tienen otro propósito que estorbar en el mundo. Aparte de que no puedo dañarlos. – Menciono con tono burlesco. – ¿Ahora que quiere ese vejestorio?

\- Creo que tiene que ver con haber tomados sus cadenas de oro y fundirlas en una pelota miniatura.

\- No es mi culpa, Seis dedos quería medir una densidad en una bola de oro.

\- Pues mi tío está furioso. – Mencione volviendo a mi trabajo.

\- Que se enoje.

Un pitido sonó de la computadora avisando que estaba conectada su gemela, se giró a ver a su escritorio el portátil y revisar la conexión del video chat llamándola.

\- Vamos Mabel contesta. – Murmuro el castaño mordiendo su pluma.

Pero después de tres largo tonos el icono apareció desconectado. Haciendo que Dipper cerrada la computadora.

\- ¿Por qué lo hace? – No entendía por qué mi hermana no tomaba los mensajes o llamadas. Observe al demonio rubio con la misma expresión neutra. - Bill necesito que me ayudes a capturar una criatura, es para una investigación. – El sujeto solo asintió a la petición del gemelo Pines.

Bill lo sabía no hacía falta que parte de la familia Pines le mintiera, que ella regresaría o que posiblemente tuviera una mala recepción de señal en donde se encontraba. Él también había intentado contactarla pero la barrera se lo impedía, era como un domo que contenía su poder. No era como cuando estaba encerrado en una piedra y tenía la libertad concentrar todo su poder y andar fuera del campo. Al menos que Pino decida salir de la barrera, y poder entrar en su cuerpo, dentro de su mente. Ya que era su antigua marioneta, aquel que se posesiono una vez en su cuerpo. Pero no se lo permitiría nuevamente. No sin su permiso.

Por eso decidió crear una rutina simple para no volver a caer en sus arranques de ira nuevamente. Cada vez que tenía deseos de destazar a una persona, solo iría a buscar a un ingenuo y lo engañaría en uno de sus tratos. Si tenía necesidad, ansiedad e ira de ver a su "humana" llamaría a su secuaz para dejar saciar esos problemas. Luego regresaría a la dimensión de los gemelos para llenar el aburrimiento, molestando a su amigo Sixer o en ocasiones ayudando a Pino, y tal vez saber alguna respuesta de esa adolescente problemática. Aunque en ocasiones aquella mujer "Nota" la hembra de Signo de Interrogación, me dejaba al engendro a su cuidado.

El rubio se encontraba pensando en las muchas formas de salir del pueblo, cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta de la tienda abrirse, saliendo de ahí una mujer de cabellos castaño claro como la miel.

\- Bill cuida a Mike, necesito ir a la tienda por víveres. – Aviso Melody al demonio que estaba sentado en el porche con la mirada fija al bosque.

\- ¿Qué soy tu perro? Llévate a esa bola de carne andante. – Señalando la criatura dentro de la cabaña.

\- Serán 20 minutos no tienes que estarte quejando. – Dijo la mujer mientras subía al auto. – Si noto algo extraño en él, te ira muy mal. – Amenazo la mujer con un aura oscura.

 _Si era una perra del mal con él, pero no podía dañarla porque era parte del trato que hizo con Estrella fugaz._

El demonio solo recordaba el nombre y se sentía asquerosamente depresivo, igual que a su hermano Will. Entro a la cabaña para ver al infante de 2 años caminar torpemente con las agujetas enredadas, mientras extendía sus brazos y manos diminutas llenas de jalea al rubio. Bill puso una cara de asco a la criatura. Materializo su bastón para empujar al infante y apartar sus manos, evitando que lo tocara.

\- Eres una masa de carne con huesos andante. – Dijo en tono de molestia. – Dime acaso tu madre no te enseño disciplina.

El niño solo balbuceaba unas cuantas palabras al azar entre tartamudeos, haciendo desesperar en ocasiones al demonio. Pero un poco de tiempo domaría a esta bestia que caminaba en dos patas.

\- Bueno pequeño mono, tienes el privilegio de ser mi mascota. – Mostrando una expresión de desagrado al infante. – Así que si quieres algo, tendrás que ganarlo.

Es aquí cuando su rutina cambio por completo, dejando de ir a su dimensión a torturar gente y perder su tiempo con la súcubo. Siendo acaparado su tiempo con el crio de Nota y de Signo de interrogación.

.

.

 **(4 años después)**

 **Junio**

.

.

Una tarde soleada de verano se encontraba el rubio en el acantilado observando la vista del pueblo, imaginándose lo grandioso que sería destruir esa ciudad y crear burbujas de locura, que hicieran perder la cordura de la gente. Espero un momento antes de regresar a la cabaña endemoniada, pues se había escapado de sus tareas y de seguro su viejo amigo Ford lo estaría buscando, para más cálculos matemáticos.

Mientras flotaba de regreso, dándole pereza caminar se detuvo a mirar un momento el sendero que conducía a la carretera. Esperando un día ver o escuchar aquella voz femenina decir "Ya regrese" corriendo a la vivienda o a su lado. Había más de una ocasión que alucinaba o se imaginaba a la gemela Pines, con el mismo recuerdo de siempre con su imagen de 17 años de edad.

Entrando al lugar se encontró al niño parado con la vista al frente, el pecho elevado, firme y haciendo una posición de soldado. El demonio solo embozo una sonrisa antes de pasarle la mano y revolver sus rizos color miel, pasando enseguida del pequeño.

\- Muy bien pequeño engendro. – Dijo Bill mientras se retiraba la gabardina blanca. Para colgarla en el perchero. – Cumpliste con tu trato, puedes irte hacer lo que estabas haciendo.

El pequeño asintió su cabeza para salir corriendo de la habitación y seguir con sus juguetes en la sala de estar. Mike a muy temprana edad ya hacia tratos con el demonio de sueño, pero eran simples proposiciones que el mismo Bill le ofrecía. Uno de sus tratos consistía en que el niño tenía que guardar silencio y no decir a donde se había ido el demonio, a cambio de dulces; el otro trato era a cambio de un juguete nuevo, con tal de decirle siempre a su mama de que él cumplía su promesa de cuidarlo. Cuando en realidad Bill salía en ocasiones volviendo a su dimensión por urgencia. Pero llegando antes de que Melody se diera cuenta de su ausencia.

Ambos se encontraban en la sala, Bill leyendo un libro de jeroglíficos y el pequeño jugando con sus carritos de juguete.

\- Tío Nacho. – Dijo el infante.

\- No soy nacho. – Recalco molesto por el apodo. – Te he dicho que me llames Bill.

\- Tío Pino me dijo que tenía alguien igual.

\- ¿Un igual? – Haciendo que volviera decir bien las palabras. – Habla criatura.

\- Una… mm… una hermana. – Dijo Mike indeciso de recordar el nombre de la chica.

\- Sí lo tiene. – El rubio odiaba tocar ese tema nuevamente.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- No tiene interés, guarda silencio o te pongo a levitar de cabeza. – Volviendo a su lectura.

\- ¿Algún día la conoceré?

\- Mocoso andas muy hablador. – De su mano hizo aparecer una criatura peluda y esponjosa, con enormes orejas y cola. – Toma acaricia esto.

Le entrego la extraña criatura haciendo que el niño se maravillara y lo tomara inmediatamente, acariciando el pelaje negro y suave en la palma de su mano.

\- ¡Gracias tío nacho!

\- Sí, si acaricia a ese pequeño animal. – Dijo con maldad.

Uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Bill era experimentar con el niño. Y aquella criatura que le había dado era uno de esos salvajes con forma de roedor, que liberaban una toxina somnífera que ponía dormir a su víctima en días e incluso meses. Por suerte el demonio tenía un antídoto, pero en ese momento el niño había sacado un tema que evadía mucho. Por lo que no se lo suministro.

Inmediatamente el niño cayo dormido abrazando a la criatura, por lo que el sujeto se levantó y paso su pie para mover al infante mientras sacaba una libreta y una pluma, escribiendo con su magia.

\- Reporte 45: el primate cayó rendido ante el veneno de roedor nocturno.- Picando su cuerpo. – No hay señal de que despierte.

En ese momento llego Dipper junto con Pacifica de su salida viendo al niño tirado en medio de la sala y a Bill con la libreta.

\- No otra vez. – Dijo el castaño recogiendo al niño. – ¿Y ahora qué hiciste?

\- ¿Esta muerto? – Dijo asustada la rubia.

\- Descuida el engendro vivirá. – Menciono Bill. – Le di un amiguito para que jugara, míralos son amigos. Hasta se quedan quietos los dos.

\- Es un roedor nocturno Bill. – Dijo en tono molesto el chico. – Y de seguro le dijiste que lo acariciara, saben que esas cosas se paralizan y sueltan una esencia que lo dormirá por semanas. – Viendo que el rubio seguía con su rostro divertido. – Cuando llegue Melody y vea que Mike sigue muy, pero muy dormido te va colgar.

\- Ya, ya relájate mi amigo Pino. – Sacando de su bolsillo una jeringa con un líquido naranja. – Aquí tengo el suero. Aparte tú dijiste que hay que investigar las criaturas del bosque.

\- Pero no aplicándolo con Mike como sujeto de pruebas. – Señalando al niño inconsciente.

\- De acuerdo cero experimentos. – Levantando una mano como juramento.

\- Bill sé que estas cruzando los dedos. – Observo la otra mano detrás de él.

\- No los cruzo.

\- Entonces levanta las dos manos. – Cruzándose de brazos.

\- Listo.

\- Estas mintiendo. – Dijo Dipper sin creer en la promesa de Bill.

\- No lo estoy.

\- Si lo estás.

\- Pobre niño. – Dijo Pacifica tratando de despertar al pequeño.

Al final termino administrándole el antídoto al pequeño, aunque era un círculo vicioso el que Bill experimentara con Mike.

.

.

 **Agosto**

.

.

Bill se encontraba con Ford en el laboratorio del viejo bunker, habían arreglado el lugar a pesar de las insistencias de Dipper en no bajar ahí. Con el temor de que liberaran el cambia-formas. Habían visto la última forma que había tomado la criatura antes de quedar criogenizada, algo que pensó Bill que no estaba lejos de la realidad del joven castaño.

Ford se había empeñado en estudiar las nuevas anomalías del lugar, después de que se había desatado el Raromagedón. Dejando liberado diferentes criaturas en el pueblo, unas indefensas y otras peligrosas. Por lo que el científico le pidió a Bill de utilizar en ocasiones sus poderes y conocimientos en sus investigaciones.

\- Esto es un abuso. – Dijo el demonio fastidiado del trabajo. – Yo debería estar atemorizando gente, no aquí en esta habitación de pánico. – Estirándose en su silla, mientras se acomodaba la coleta rubia y alta.

\- Deja de quejarte Bill y toma. – Entregándole la bebida fría.

\- Y si seguimos con el plan y unimos nuestros dos mundos.

\- Nada de Raromagedón.

\- Que aguafiestas eres cerebrito. – Bebiendo una cerveza.

Ford miro en la apariencia de Bill su cabello había crecido un buen tamaño, tanto que tenía que amarrarlo a una coleta alta. Tenía los rasgos más maduros en su rostro triangular, pero aún conservaba su extraño porte de vestir elegante y fresco.

\- Deja de estarme mirando, viejo acosador.

\- ¿Bill estas envejeciendo? – Pregunto el hombre mayor.

\- Quien sabe, estado un buen tiempo en esta dimensión. Y si lo hago no me importa. – Menciono sin mucha importancia en el asunto.

\- Dipper le reconocieron su investigación, lo publicaran en el siguiente año. – Dijo Ford.

\- Tuviste lo que querías, un aprendiz y un legado.

\- Dipper ha sido un excelente alumno. – Menciono enorgullecido el científico mientras bebía un trago de su cerveza. – Ya es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Se volverá un gran investigador. Hasta tiene las recomendaciones de mis antiguos profesores. Le dieron una beca y está ganando buen dinero.

\- Y sale con Llama. – Menciono Bill un poco celoso, ya que el chico parecía disfrutar de la vida de un ser humano promedio.

\- Esos dos están muy pegados.

\- Tú alumno sale mucho hacer visitas nocturnas. – Dijo en tono burlón el demonio.

\- Como dije ya es adulto.

\- Es diferente de ti IQ.

\- Yo soy más amante de la investigación.

\- Ya lo creo. – Dijo molestando a su viejo amigo.

Después de un rato de charla y bebidas en el laboratorio, llego un momento en el que el demonio miraba pensativo un cierto punto de la habitación. Viendo el lugar que algún día volverá a ser un montón de ruinas, y tal vez el hombre a su lado se tendría que marchar de este mundo. Pero por mientras lo dejaría disfrutar todo lo que quisiera sin causar muchos problemas, aunque eso último era imposible de evitar.

.

.

 **Mayo del siguiente año**

.

.

Dipper y Pacifica estaban dentro de la cabaña junto con sus tíos, Melody, Soos y Bill.

\- Tío Stan, Tío Ford, chicos tenemos una noticia. – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa tímida.

\- No me digas esta gorda Llama. – Dijo Bill burlándose del asunto y con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- ¡BILL! – Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, recibiendo un golpe por parte del castaño.

\- Bueno ya que este inútil arruino la sorpresa. – Dirigiéndole una mirada de muerte al rubio. – Pues si estoy embarazada.

\- Esa es otra información. – Dijo el demonio.

\- Bill cállate. – Dijo Dipper.

Stan se levantó de su asiento abrazando a la pareja mientras celebraba, mientras que Ford no salía de la impresión y la felicidad de saber que su sobrino seria padre.

\- Oh cielos entonces seré un tío bisabuelo, jamás pensé llegar a ser eso. – Dijo Ford de la emoción. – Un bisnieto.

\- Ya necesitábamos a otro Pines en la familia. – Dijo contento Stan.

\- Aunque mis padres no saben nada de esto. – Dijo Dipper un poco preocupado. – Luego les hare saber.

\- Olvida a ellos. – Dijo Stan. – Tú hermana debería saberlo. Se alegrara mucho de saberlo.

\- Cierto Mabel. – Menciono el nombre el castaño. – A lo mejor pueda contactar con ella esta vez.

Dipper fue a buscar su portátil al sótano, mientras que Pacifica se sentaba en el sillón de la sala. Noto que el demonio rubio no dejaba de ver el abdomen de la chica, haciéndola sentir incomoda ante su mirada.

\- Ni se te ocurra hacerme experimentos raros. – Le advirtió a Bill quien este solo ponía una expresión de desánimo.

\- Pino y tú van a tener un engendro.

\- Se llama bebe, no engendro.

\- Vas a crecer.

\- Un poco.

\- Los seres humanos son muy raros. Más las hembras que desarrollan sus cuerpos de una manera extraña, ante la llegada de un heredero, pero vuelven a la normalidad. – Refiriéndose a las mujeres.

\- ¿Qué no has visto a otras embarazadas? – Ocultando con sus manos el vientre.

\- Solo cuando son enormes. – Posando su ojo ámbar en el abdomen de la chica.

\- Espero que Dipper pueda contactar a Mabel. – Sonando preocupada la rubia.

\- Es tanto el interés de Estrella fugaz. – Dijo melancólico el demonio.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Dijo en tono alto la chica. – Es su familia, ya van 4 años y medio que no la vemos. Y quiero que sea mi madrina.

\- ¿Qué es una madrina? – Pregunto confundido Bill.

En ese momento regreso el castaño con la cara larga y un poco serio. Seguía sin obtener respuesta de su hermana. No hacía falta que preguntaran Bill y Pacifica conociendo la expresión que puso el gemelo Pines.

\- De acuerdo Pino. – Dijo Bill levantándose de su asiento. – Felicidades a ustedes dos par de bolsas de carne. Tendrán un nuevo engendro y ustedes serán los responsables.

\- Bebe – Recalco Pacifica.

\- Eso mismo dije.

Sabiendo que no podía discutir con el demonio, Dipper solo asintió un poco a lo que dijo.

\- Gracias Bill.

.

.

 **Finales de Noviembre de ese año.**

.

.

\- Mike debo cortar.

\- Tía Mabel espera… - Dijo el niño escuchando una voz afuera del sótano. – No te vayas, aun no me has terminado de contar la historia.

\- Lo siento Mike, pero no se mantiene la llamada. – Se excusó la castaña en la pantalla.

\- Tía Mabel volveremos a conversar.

\- Lo más pronto posible.

\- Tía Mabel adiós. – Menciono el niño levantándose de la silla.

Mike dejo la computadora de Dipper para tomar la masilla y correr hacia las escaleras, buscando la voz de hace un momento. Llego al desván para encontrarse con el rubio que estaba sentado en el ventanal, acababa de llegar Bill de su dimensión y había estado llamando al niño por la cabaña.

\- Por un momento pensé que te habían comido los lobos. – Dejo de pensar en la noticia que le daría aquella mujer. – No te metiste en líos, pequeño mono.

\- La computadora del tío Pino hacia mucho ruido.

\- La descompusiste.

\- No.

\- La incendiaste.

\- No.

\- Dudo que tengas la edad para buscar ese tipo de cosas. – Pensó un momento Bill.

\- No, hacía mucho ruido. – Sosteniendo la masilla de colores mientras seguía moldeando.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? Habla pequeño mono. – Menciono Bill intrigado en la travesura del pequeño.

\- Pique la compu, y apareció una mujer. – Dijo emocionado.

\- _Carajo me van a colgar._ – Murmuro el demonio muy bajo pensando lo peor. – Mira criatura del mal lo que viste no es contenido para alguien de tu edad y menos de tu comprensión. Lo comprenderás cuando seas grande y entres a las hormonas. Y tengas esas necesidades.

\- Era muy bonita. – Dijo el niño contento.

\- Sí, sí toda las hembras son bonitas. – Palmeando su cabeza. – Evita decirle eso a tu madre.

\- Ella me cuido y me conto una historia grandiosa.

\- _Mierda. –_ Soltó la palabra a sí mismo, pensando que era grave el problema. – Niño te he dicho que no toques la computadora de Pino.

\- Aja. – Asintió el pequeño. – Pero tía Mabel me dijo que quería hablar con alguien. Pero no había nadie, ni estabas tío nacho, pero ella no quería que la dejara sola y le pedí que me contara una historia…

Bill interrumpió al pequeño, colocando sus dedos para apretar sus labios y después preguntarle. - ¿Qué dijiste? – Soltando sus labios.

\- Que ella me conto una historia.

\- ¿Quién ella?

\- Tía Mabel. – Dijo el pequeño de forma animada.

\- Estrella fugaz… - Menciono el demonio sintiendo una horrible sensación en el pecho.

Bill se levantó teletransportándose hasta el sótano y camino hacia la portátil de Dipper, revisando que no había nada en la pantalla. Ninguna señal de que ella estuviera hay presente.

\- ¿Por qué ahora? – Golpeo la mesa.

\- Tío nacho.

\- Oye niño cuanto llevabas aquí.

\- No lo sé.

\- Lo más seguro fue una ilusión.

\- Ella se quedó a cuidarme, me prometió volver hablar. – Insistió el pequeño.

\- Chico eso es imposible. – Dijo Bill un poco dolido. – Solo no vuelvas a tocar la computadora de Pino.

\- Pero es cierto.

No quería escuchar más las insistencias del niño, subió las escaleras diciéndole al chico que lo olvidara. Todavía no podía creer que la gemela Pines había llegado a comunicarse, no sabía si creer en las palabras del infante.

.

.

 **Situación actual**

.

.

Bill y Ford llegaban de su visita con el viejo McGucket, el hombre mayor se dio cuenta al entrar a la cabaña el ruido que había dentro y algunas personas reunidas. Cuando ingresaron a la sala para ver el alboroto que se estaba armando con todos ahí presentes, se asombró de ver justamente en ese lugar a su sobrina. Pero el que se quedó un momento quieto y con el ojo abierto era el demonio rubio. Quien no dejaba de mirar a la chica sentada en el sofá con una taza de té y el hijo de Soos y Melody aferrado a su brazo.

\- Ahora si es una enorme sorpresa. – Dije entre dientes viendo a todos los presentes. – No se por quién empezar. – Lanzando una mirada nerviosa a todos. – Creo que empezare por decir "Hola" y "Cuanto tiempo sin verlos".

Todos en la casa no apartaban la vista de aquella chica alegre que miraba tímidamente parte de su familia y sus amigos. Sus ojos avellanas empezaban a humedecerse al ver que nadie respondía, empezó a temblar, en ese mismo momento deseaba salir corriendo por el incómodo ambiente. Se levantó apartando al niño y colocando la taza en una mesa que tenía aun lado.

\- Lo siento. – Dije con temor. – He estado mucho tiempo incomunicada con todos, incluso llegue sin decir nada. Perdónenme por interrumpir aquí, yo solo quería verlos.

\- Sí que eres una tonta. – Dijo su hermano gemelo. – Si me hubieras dicho que estabas aquí, yo mismo hubiera ido por ti a recogerte. – Mostrando una sonrisa para acercarse a su hermana y abrazarla. – Tardaste mucho Mabel.

\- Perdón. – Aferrándose al abrazo de su hermano no pudo evitar romper a llorar. Deseando ver a su familia, y ahora ella estaba aquí con ellos. – Yo… lo siento mucho, no podía regresar. No pude regresarte los mensajes, temía que estuvieras molesto, en realidad deseaba verlos.

\- Mabel para de llorar. – Dijo su hermano consolando a su hermana. – Ya estás aquí.

\- Lo sé… pero… - Llevándose sus manos para limpiarse las lágrimas.

\- Mabel ya estás aquí. – Dijo Ford abrazando a su sobrina. – No sabes cuánto te extrañamos, tenías a tu hermano preocupado. Tus padres no sabían nada de ti, queríamos saber ¿Cómo te encontrabas? tampoco no sabíamos nada de ti. Casi te aislaste de nosotros.

\- Perdón es solo que… estaba molesta con ellos. – Dije tristemente. – Me aislé tanto que termine ocultándome en el trabajo. Yo solo hice lo que me dijo mi papa, darle espacio y no molestar a Dipper.

\- Bueno pues Dipper no era el único preocupado. – Se hizo a un lado Ford para que pudiera ver al sujeto que estaba detrás de él. – Este lunático también quería verte. – Señalando al rubio.

\- No sabes cuánto. – Dijo Stan.

Mabel miro un momento a Bill que mantenía una expresión seria sin saber en qué pensaba en ese instante de ella. La joven no sabía que hacer o que decir, agacho la mirada evadiendo la suya. Escucho que unos cuantos pasos se alejaban, pensando que estaría molesto y tal vez la ignoraría. Tal vez se lo merecía, no había mantenido su promesa. Pero fue todo lo contrario sintió como sus brazos la rodeaban firmemente abrazándola hacia él y atrayéndola.

\- Eres una insolente e ingrata humana, solo a ti se te ocurriría torturarme de esta manera. – Apretándola hacia él. - No sabes cuánto te extrañe Estrella fugaz.

\- Bill. – Correspondiendo su abrazo derramando más lágrimas. – Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho.

\- Oye, calmada mortal estas armando un escándalo. – Besando sus mejillas sin importarle que lo vieran todos. – Deja de llorar.

\- No puedo.

\- Vamos deja de llorar. – Besando su frente. - Te pondrás fea, horrible y entonces si serás menos atractiva.

\- Estúpido. – Dijo riendo de lo que decía.

En ese momento dijo Melody que celebrarían el regreso de la gemela Pines con una cena, aunque Wendy se excusó que tenía que volver a casa. Durante ese momento Mabel tuvo la oportunidad de saludar a todos y convivir con su familia en esa tarde. Estaban sentados en el comedor; como podían y disfrutaban de la cena que había sido preparada; espagueti con albóndigas el favorito de la chica.

\- Mabel ¿Cuánto planeas quedarte? – Pregunto Pacifica.

\- No sé muy bien, creo que hasta lo que me alcance. – Sin especificar bien.

\- Mama y papa lo saben. – Dijo Dipper.

\- No. – Respondí nerviosa. – No lo saben. Incluso ellos no saben que vine de visita, piensan que sigo en Los Ángeles, California.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo un poco impresionado Dipper. – Mabel…

\- Dipper no les digas, por favor… si se enteran… solo no quiero discutir nuevamente con ellos. – Mencione triste. – Aparte quiero tomar un descanso. Lo merezco.

\- No iba decirles nada. Solo quería decir que me impresiona, que este allá. – Sonrió Dipper. – Hace bastante que no sé nada de ti.

\- Bueno yo… - Dude entre decirle todo.

\- Yo también quiero saber que estuviste haciendo Mabel. – Dijo Pacifica.

\- De acuerdo. – Dije feliz, pero luego note el abdomen de la rubia. – Pacifica estas embarazada. – Dije haciéndome la que no sabía, a pesar de haberlo escuchado de Wendy.

\- Vaya pues… si lo estoy. – Poniendo sus mejillas coloradas.

\- Llama se tragó un humano. – Dijo Bill en especie de broma.

\- ¡Bill cállate! – Golpeando al demonio. – Ignóralo Mabel esta celoso.

\- Yo no estoy celoso. – Comiendo un bocado del plato de pasta. Haciendo que la castaña se le iluminara los ojos de verlo comer. - ¿Qué?

\- Tú estás comiendo. Espera… - Levantando las mangas de su suéter amarillo para buscar las esposas. – No tienes.

\- Sí siempre he comido. – Notando que el niño imitaba a Bill en comer. Y este solo seguía comiendo de su plato.

\- Shh.. Mabel, luego te explicamos. – Dijo Pacifica entre risas.

\- Solo mira a Mike. – Dijo Dipper.

Mabel vio la escena de como el niño de rizos miel imitaba a Bill en la forma de comer, creándole ternura la escena. Había momentos en la que el demonio limpiaba las mejillas del niño y lo regañaba por ensuciarse, todo parecía perfecto hasta que vio que ambos se levantaban de la mesa e iban a la cocina y se acercaban a dejar en el plato de Pato, las albóndigas haciendo que su cerdito se las comiera.

\- ¡BILL! ¡MIKE! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS LE ESTAN DANDO A PATO?! – Grito Mabel enfurecida por esos dos quien la miraban con cara de inocentes.

.

.

Por como pasaba la tarde, Mabel siguió platicando con todos acerca de lo que había hecho en estos 5 años. Omitiendo problemas con relaciones de amigos y compañeros de trabajo. Les conto casi todo desde sus estudios en diseño de modas hasta su trabajo en la cafetería, y las veces que regresaba tarde a su dormitorio, entre la ocasiones en las que tenía que quedarse hasta hartas horas de la noche en vela y sin descanso. Incluso había momentos que tenía otro trabajo para pagar gastos y ahorrar.

\- ¿Dos trabajos? – Dijo su tío Stan.

\- Sabía que mi sobrina derrochaba mucha energía, pero tener dos y más los estudios. Es mucha carga de trabajo. – Dijo Ford.

\- Mabel mis padres saben.

\- No. – Dije triste. – Preferí no decirles nada.

\- Eso explica por qué cuando tu hermano trataba de contactarte, no podía comunicarse contigo. – Dijo Stan.

\- Lo siento, yo quería regresarles la llamada. Pero… pensaba siempre que estaban ocupados. – Apretando sus manos contra la tela de su falda. – Me anime cuando llame aquí y me encontré con un encantador niño. – Viendo que el niño había parado la oreja al escucharla.

\- ¡Tía Mabel! – Dijo abalanzándose abrazar a la castaña.

\- Oye mocoso suficiente de abrazos. – Dijo Bill irritado tomando al pequeño de la camisa para levantarlo.

\- Bill deja a Mike. – Dijo Melody regañando al demonio. – Y tú a la cama. – Le dijo a su hijo.

\- Tía Mabel jugamos mañana. – Dijo Mike dándole un beso en la mejilla a la castaña y sacándole la lengua a Bill, antes de salir corriendo.

\- Ese engendro de mal. – Dijo molesto Bill.

Mabel no paraba de reír de ver las expresiones del demonio. – Celoso. – Musito.

\- No lo estoy.

Pacifica vio la vestimenta de Mabel diciéndole que se levantara para admirarla más, ya que se veía muy hermosa.

\- Vaya hermana has crecido dijo su hermano, aunque te arrebase. – Dijo con orgullo.

\- Bill te ayudo. – Levante una ceja de sospechosa.

\- No esta vez yo no hice nada. – Dijo el rubio.

\- No se vale. – Dije haciendo un leve puchero.

\- Pero debo decir que estas linda. – Dijo su hermano revolviendo su cabello.

Aunque el chico tenía razón, su hermana había adquirido una figura más delicada y desarrollada. Una hermosa melena achocolatada que caía como cascada por sobre su espalda al final en rulos. Sus ojos eras más coloridos y sus labios más rosados. Aparte de vestir coquetamente. Bill se sonrojo de tan solo verla hermosamente perfecta.

\- Eres preciosa. – Soltó la palabra el chico hacia Mabel. – Digo siempre lo fuiste. – Tratando de excusarse en lo que dijo.

Dipper y Pacifica solo limitaron a reír, mientras que Ford y Stan solo se quedaban un poco sonrojados en lo que había dicho Bill, pues en parte tenía mucha razón. La castaña solo se sonrojo completamente ante su comentario.

La noche empezaba cubrir el final del día siendo más helada la noche, la conversación tuvo que parar cuando sus tíos tenían que irse a dormir, al igual que su mejor amiga caía de sueño, a lo que Dipper le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Mientras iba por su abrigo y se lo colocaba. Se giró a su hermana y a Bill para avisar que se retiraban.

\- Tengan mucho cuidado de regreso. – Dijo la castaña levantándose para dejar su chocolate en la mesa e ir acompañar a su hermano y su prometida a la puerta.

\- Lo haremos. – Dijo su hermano.

Mabel se quedó un rato despidiéndolos hasta ver que se marchaban en su auto, entro para toparse con Bill que estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta esperando a que regresara.

\- Me he es difícil saber que Dipper sepa conducir y que Pacifica este embarazada. – Dije sonriente.- Vaya incluso tienen una casa aquí.

\- 8 meses para un humano y ponerse de esa manera, deberías verla en sus raros cambios de humor. – Recordando cuantos insultos había recibido de Llama.

Me acerque a Bill para mirarlo de cerca, había cambiado un poco él en sus facciones, siendo más cinceladas y un poco madura, también viendo el largo de su pelo rubio y dorado; que se encontraba atado en una coleta alta.

\- Te creció el cabello. – Tocando su pelo.

\- Es lo único que dirás. – Menciono intrigado en saber más de ella.

\- Mm… te has vuelto más bueno con Mike, ya no le dices mucho engendro. - Golpeando un puño en la palma de su mano. – Eso significa que tu personalidad cambio y eres más bueno.

\- Hablas del mono, él solo me obedece. – Riendo al recordad las veces que experimento con el niño. – Es buen candidato para mi ejército, claro cuando haga un apocalipsis.

\- Retiro lo dicho. – Riendo por lo que dijo. – Supongo que debo regresar yo también. – Acercándose a tomar su abrigo beige y su bolso.

\- ¿Regresar? – Deteniéndola. - ¿A dónde?

\- Al hotel ahí me estoy quedando. – Dando una sonrisa.

\- Tú no iras a ningún hotel. – Tomando su brazo. – Tú vienes conmigo.

Abriendo un portal a su dimensión se adentraron llegando al castillo, Mabel camino unos pasos a donde estaba la sala del trono. Haciendo resonar sus botines contra el piso. Mirando a su alrededor con nostalgia.

\- Ya casi olvidaba como era aquí.

\- Sigue siendo igual. – Viendo como aquella hermosa chica recorría la sala como si fuera la primera vez. La había extrañado demasiado.

\- Hace frio aquí. – Frotándose los brazos. – No recuerdo que fuera frio o será por el tiempo. – Dije curiosa.

\- Humanos se me olvidan que usted son sensibles a la temperatura. – Se acercó a ella para rodearla con sus brazos por detrás de su espalda. – Mejor te llevo a un lugar más cálido Estrella.

La levanto en sus brazos con estilo nupcial cargándola hasta su sala favorita en la punta de la pirámide, Mabel se aferró a sus hombros sonrojándose de ser llevada de esta manera. Recargo su cabeza en su pecho manteniendo un silencio durante el trayecto hacia la habitación. Llegando abrió la puerta e ingresaron a donde se encontraba la chimenea y el piano. La deposito con delicadeza en el sofá mientras con su mano hacia aparecer una tetera y dos tazas. Le sirvió una taza y se la entrego.

La joven tomo un sorbo de su taza maravillándose por el sabor y lo caliente del líquido, estaba cómoda en ese lugar recibiendo el calor de la chimenea y acomodándose en el sofá. Ella y Bill disfrutaban de verse, tenían tanto por hablar y decirse que no sabían por donde empezar.

\- ¿Estas con Dipper y mi tío Ford?

\- No había otra cosa que hacer. – Menciono algo perezoso. – Les ayudo y a la vez los molesto en todo. Aun trato de convencer a Seis dedos de que me deje armar nuevamente el Raromagedón y tal vez esclavizar a la humanidad.

\- ¡Bill! – Le regaño la chica.

\- De acuerdo solo esclavizar. – Menciono en tono de broma. – Veo que le caes bien al mono, es extraño después de tu ausencia.

\- Es Mike, no mono. – La castaña lo miro con una ceja curvada. - ¿Celoso todavía?

\- Sí, así que aléjalo de ti.

\- ¿Cuidas al niño de Mel? – Esperando saber una respuesta de parte de él.

\- Me amenazo.

\- Es extraño amenazar a Bill Cipher. Solo admite que te encariñaste con él. – Aunque sabía que Bill no lo diría fácilmente.

\- Estoy buscando reclutas para mi ejército. Por mientras llevo uno.

\- ¿Sigues haciendo tratos con… las personas? – Pregunte por curiosidad.

\- Lo hago querida. – Acercándose a la chica. - No podías volver a causa de que no tenías dinero. Eso te detuvo.

\- Suena tonto. – Dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba en el sofá para que Bill tuviera el suficiente espacio. – Lo que ganaba lo ahorraba, pero en ocasiones la carrera era cara y tenía que usarlo. Y volvía empezar de cero. – Suspirando al recordar que también su compañera de cuarto tenía parte de la culpa, la chica siempre le pedía prestado. – Se supone que debería estar en Piedmont, California con mis padres. – Riendo tímidamente al recordarse que ni ellos estaban enterados de que había llegado a casa. – Pero decidí tomar unas vacaciones. Extrañaba venir aquí y visitar el bosque, salir a explorar y estar de aventura. – Hablando con añoranza. – Muchas cosas me perdí durante mi ausencia, Dipper será padre y mi mejor amiga está embarazada; Wendy tiene una niña, el hijo de Soos creció y mi tío Ford y mi tío Stan se irán de viaje el siguiente año. Y eso que no se de los demás ya sabes Candy, Grenda y Gideon. – Unas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. – Parece que no paro de llorar.

Bill la atrajo hacia él en un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, haciendo que recargara su cabeza en su pecho.

\- Puedes hacerlo. – Besando su cabeza. – Estas aquí.

Mabel se abrazó a su pecho y dejo que la consolara. Se sentía segura a su lado, el demonio solo acariciaba su cabello y parte de su espalda. Calmándose un poco la chica, se quedó entre sus brazos acariciando los mismos con sus dedos.

\- Te amo.

Mabel levanto la cabeza al escuchar lo que dijo el demonio. – Yo también. – Brindándole una cálida sonrisa. – Siempre lo he hecho.

Envolviendo sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo, el abrazo cerca de su pecho aspirando su aroma, la sensación de su piel cálida con la suya lo hacía sentirse tranquilo. Ella soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio al sentirse cómodamente relajada.

\- Mabel.

\- Sí.

\- Me dejarías besarte.

\- Tonto porque pides permiso. – Sonrojándose ante lo que dijo. – P-Puedes… hacerlo.

El demonio posiciono una mano en su mentón para levantar su rostro y acariciar su mejilla, tocándola con su pulgar acercando sus labios a los suyos para besarlos con suavidad, teniendo cuidado de sus impulsos. La chica correspondió a su beso siguiendo ese toque y la necesidad de volver a sentir sus labios. Se separaron un momento mirándose a los ojos avellana y ámbar. Mabel se subió a su regazo pasando tímidamente sus manos por su cuello, volviendo a unir sus labios con los suyos besando aquel demonio que hacia su corazón revolotear.

Lentamente el beso fue haciendo más demandante entre ellos, Bill intensifico introduciendo su lengua para jugar con la suya, acariciándose entre sí y permitiendo explorar su boca. Sus manos sostenían su espalda dando pequeños masajes en sus omoplatos, que le producían dulces suspiros entre sus bocas, sus alientos entre mezclados. Se detuvo rompiendo el beso dándole tiempo a que recuperada el aire que necesitaba; bajo el cuello de su sudadera negra, presionando su boca para repartir besos por su delicado cuello oliendo su perfume dulzón a flores. Levanto una mirada viendo su rostro con ese adorable color adornando sus mejillas, soltando sonidos que lo motivaban a seguir. Paso sus manos por la curva de su espalda sintiéndola estremecerse entre sus brazos por su toque. Él rio un poco al verla de esa manera tan necesitada, extrañaba todo de ella y quería pasar cada segundo a su lado.

Llegando a su cadera acaricio su trasero sobre la falda larga que portaba, aparto una cantidad de la tela para que pudiera acomodarse completamente en su regazo, llegando a sentarla a horcajadas y rozándola con su evidente erección. Mabel soltó un gemido ahogado cuando sintió la presión de su entrepierna con la del mayor, ella miraba al demonio con deseo en su rostro. Tomando un impulso empezó a moverse deslizándose sobre él y creando una fricción entre ellos, volviendo a deslizar su cadera contra el bulto de sus pantalones, sin apartar la mirada de él, jadeando ligeramente contra su rostro. Él solo se dejó llevar en ese delicioso roce de su vaivén que provocaba su amante, la sujeto firmemente y le ayudo a mantener el ritmo lanzando uno que otro sonido ronco cargado de placer.

\- Bill ~ - Gimió su nombre besando su cuello. Le aparto el suéter y con sus dedos fue desabrochando su camisa lentamente cada botón, abriendo la prenda y haciendo que ella misma descendiera a besar su pecho, pasando sus labios por los pectorales. Retiro la estorbosa prenda para regresar a su rostro y dar un corto beso en los labios.

\- Eres una tramposa. Por qué no me muestras tú también. – Retirándole su suéter blanco arrojándolo al piso junto con su camisa, sus dedos se acercaron a levantar el dobladillo de su sudadera tortuga oscura quitándosela y revelando un sujetador de color negro con encaje blanco. – Vaya me impresionas, dejaste la condenada ropa interior infantil.

\- Es necesario que te fijes. – Llevándose sus manos a cubrir su pecho. – Tonto.

\- Vamos no los cubras, eres hermosa. – Besando su mejilla. – Ahora déjame… - Retirando sus manos para admirarla, viendo con la luz de la chimenea su piel clara siendo brillante contra el reflejo del fuego. – Te ves sexy. – Su boca volvió a cubrir sus labios, la amaba y se lo demostraría.

\- Bill no te detengas. – Acariciando su rostro con ternura. – Quiero estar contigo esta noche.

Presionando más besos por su rostro descendió a su cuello para lamer la línea y morder su hombro, escuchando los gemidos de ella, quien esta no se quedó atrás siguió moviéndose contra el bulto de su erección con mayor rapidez. Ambos caídos en el placer de sus caricias. Se deseaban con todo. El demonio desabrocho su falda para retirársela pasándola por debajo de su trasero y por sus piernas. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica por el movimiento, Bill aprovecho su distracción para besarla de forma apasionada, llevándola acorralarla entre el respaldo del sofá cuando cambio de posición, llegando a acostarla completamente en el colchón.

\- Mabel – Murmuro entre el beso, paso a retirar sus medias térmicas humedecidas del centro, las yemas de sus dedos tocando todo rastro de piel suave lisa y fresca aun no calentado por el calor del fuego. La sensación era como tocar los pétalos de una rosa. - Por Axolotl estas muy suave de tu piel. – Frotando y apretando sus piernas provocándole una risita que salió de ella.

\- ¿Que intentas? – Dijo la castaña viendo como él se dirigía a presionar su boca contra sus muslos y parte de sus piernas.

\- Marcarte. – Clavo sus colmillos en la tierna carne, provocándole un quejido de dolor a la chica. Paso su lengua recogiendo las gotas extraídas de su sangre. Y beso su herida. Llegando a excitarse ante el acto. – Delicioso.

\- B-Bill… - Gimió de forma vergonzosa.

\- Shh… querida vamos hacerte sentir bien. – Volvió a su pecho para retirar el sujetador y con sus dedos palpar sus senos crecidos, siendo un poco más grandes y redondos. – Estos también se volvieron muy esponjosos.

\- Bill para haces que me sienta rara. – Dijo entre risas.

\- Me gusta todo de ti Estrella fugaz.

Acerco su boca para recoger uno y lamer su seno, llegando a tocar con su lengua aquellos pezones rosados. Tomándose su tiempo de besarlos, lamer y morder mientras con su mano acariciaba el otro masajeando el montículo y estrujándolo con delicadeza. Mabel podía sentir esa sensación agradable y electrizante que le hacía calentar por debajo de su vientre, entre su zona intima. Su aliento contra la piel de su pecho hizo que se erizada su piel, lanzando un maullido de placer. Las manos de él vagaron hasta llegar a la prenda de encaje recorriendo el elástico y bajando sus bragas mojadas por su previa excitación. Bill fue bajando a su torso y parte de su abdomen.

\- Estás tan húmeda. – Su voz se tornaba lujuriosa mientras arrastraba las palabras de forma ronca, con su mirada fija a la de ella. – Tan húmeda para mí… - Con sus manos abrió delicadamente sus muslos, donde fácilmente paso sus dedos cubriéndolos con el líquido de su entrada y moviéndolos grácilmente contra sus labios y sobre su pequeño botón rosado.

\- Mm…aah… Bill – Se sentía borracha de tanto placer que respiraba pesadamente ante su toque, más esos dedos que acariciaban en movimientos rítmicos y de rapidez. Una mar de sensaciones la inundaban. – Bill… aaw, no tan…rápido por dios.

\- No hay dios aquí. – Dijo en tono burlón el demonio. – Solo tú y yo. Ya te dije que no supliques a tu dios cuando estas con un demonio.

Adentro sus dedos hacia su entrada moviéndolos con mayor rapidez, hasta que introdujo un dedo en su vagina moviéndolo de adentro hacia fuera, la chica se aferró a sus antebrazos para calmar la sensación adictiva y el placer que se acumulaba en su centro. Introdujo otros dos robándole un grito de sus labios entre gemidos y jadeos cargados de lujuria.

\- Ya casi estas lista querida. – Besando su frente. - Estrella, estás lista.

\- Bill… ¡aah! – En ese momento arqueo su espalda cuando sintió una ola de placer chocar, y hacer que se viniera en su mano. Su rostro enrojecido y levemente sudoroso vio como el demonio lamia seductoramente sus dígitos de su mano, y ponía una sonrisa endemoniadamente atractiva. Se acercó a ella y beso sus labios.

\- Mabel… - Se retiró las últimas piezas de su ropa; sus pantalones y su bóxer. – Mabel mi querida Mabel. – Repitió su nombre, besando alrededor de su cuello y cerca de su oído, para después susurrarle palabras de amor.

Se acomodó entre su entrada para introducirse su miembro erecto completamente, llegando a penetrarla con movimientos suaves. Moviendo su pelvis en un movimiento lento y placentero para la castaña. Mabel una vez acostumbrada a su tamaño paso sus manos a su espalda, mientras le dedicaba una mirada al rubio para que siguiera sus movimientos y fuera un poco más rápido. Bill incremento la velocidad de sus estocadas siendo un poco más profundas, jadeando en cada embestida que daba junto con la chica.

La habitación se había vuelto más caliente y se había envuelto en sonidos lascivos y lujuriosos de dos amantes que se querían.

\- Más… más fuerte Bill. – Dijo la castaña gimiendo dulcemente, moviendo sus piernas a envolverlas en su cintura, ya que creaba un contacto íntimo y cercano.

\- Pensé que no lo dirías. – Se agarró del respaldo del sofá y encajo sus uñas en las caderas de la chica, para aumentar más rápidas sus estocadas, arremetiéndola contra el colchón y su cuerpo.

Sus movimientos eran bruscos pero ella de todos modos lo soportaba, regalándole sus sonidos cargados de placer. Aquellos gemidos que lo volvían adicto y sus gritos llenos de su nombre. Sus cuerpos restregándose entre sí tocándose su pecho desnudo junto a su torso. Su piel caliente con la fría. El demonio miraba a la castaña con una mirada ardiente y llena de pasión. Deleitándose de ver su rostro sonrojado y levemente perlado, esos ojos avellana que desprendían un brillo cristalino, suspiros y gemidos llenaban la habitación. Cuando ya sentía llegar al punto del clímax, la chica pasó a aferrarse a su espalda y gemir alto cerca de su oído, llegando al punto del orgasmo, al igual que el rubio llego a venirse dentro de ella liberando un líquido caliente. Ambos rieron y se miraron nuevamente con la mirada entrecerrada, Bill beso sus labios y la atrajo a hacia él para que descansara en sus brazos. Mabel se había quedado agotada durmiendo y escuchando al compás de sus respiraciones regularse.

.

.

Más tarde había despertado la chica sintiendo una manta cubrir su cuerpo desnudo junto con él del rubio. Se pasó una mano para despejarse el sueño y abrir los ojos notando que seguían en la habitación, acostados sobre el sofá y siendo calentados por el calor de la chimenea.

\- Caíste cansada Estrella fugaz. – Acomodando los mechones de su cabello atrás de su oreja.

\- Necesitaba dormir un poco. – Recostándome en su pecho. – Creo que apenas van iniciando mis vacaciones. – Dije contenta. – Así que quiero despertar tarde.

\- Despertar tarde igual a dormir tarde. – Menciono el demonio de sueño, mientras besaba sus mejillas. – Entonces sigue durmiendo. – Abrazando su cuerpo contra el suyo. – Yo espero… - Acaricio su melena mientras la escuchaba dormir antes de murmurar bajo. – _Te extrañe Estrella fugaz._

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

Ya tuve que cortarle un chingo OwO era muy largo… pero uff, uff ese Bill tenía que contar. Y eso que elimine escenas :3 de su encuentro. Momentos sad hubo y momentos muy endulzados de más (se me cayó el tarro de azúcar) hubo. Chicos ya el próximo es el final de "Emociones Confusas" yeei! :D

¿Qué creen que pase al final? Habrá el sad que prometí o un final feliz con unicornios. Yo por mientras iré a comer un sándwich de Nutella con plátano.

 ***Aviso no tan importante***

 **Ya está la versión blue-ray con escenas eliminadas del capítulo 17 y 18, es broma XD chicos pero a lo que quería escribir es que ya está subido el capítulo 3 de "Identidades Ocultas" por si gusta leerlo.**


	42. AVISO

**¡AVISO LES CONVIENE!**

.

.

No hay capítulo 40 solo es un aviso, así que lean con atención.

.

.

Aviso que tengo que salir un momento *Ir a Nogales nuevamente* a visitar a mi querida prima (ni tan querida :v ) al evento de su boda. Y pues no puedo llevar memoria ni computadora UwU porque le prometí a mi querida madre que le pondría toda su atención a mi querida "prima" en su día importante (Donde lo más seguro voy parar a comer en la mesa de dulces y salados y lucir un hermoso vestido, que ni mi husbando *mi novio* no lo podrá ver ;w; ) así que, resumiendo que ando atrapada en este momento en casa preparando "disque las cosas", pero en realidad ando escribiendo este mensaje desde mi cel. Mientras escucho el maldito Playlist de mi hermana del otro lado del cuarto,*Maldito Despacito de Justin Bieber que ya me trae hasta la pu…. Coronilla* y que mejor me vaya relajando y prepare el Ipod con canciones que me ayudaran a inspirarme, en mis otras historias mientras anoto en el guarda notas del teléfono.

Chicos son dos días que estaré afuera ósea miércoles y jueves D: más el dolor de cabeza que tendré el viernes cuando me toque conducir 3 horas y medio o cuatro (Trato horrible que hice con mis padres) y tenga que descansar, y luego el sábado que me tirare a la flojera para recuperar energías (en realidad escribir los otros fic pendientes) aprovechando que aún sigo de vacaciones "WOOW" y ya el domingo resucitare.

.

.

Me refiero que el domingo vendría subiendo el "capítulo 40" que por cierto serán 2 fucking partes. ¡Mother of God! Esta largo XD me pase del tarro de miel… pero descuiden tendrán su final de MaBill. (Maldito primer fanfic largo que hago).

Ahora hay muchos que quieren One Shot aparte de esta historia como podrían llamarlas "Historias cortas de Emociones Confusas" como comento **AlexandraFernndez1** y la **SraPlumaDeMilColores,** *uff

~* Chicas les voy diciendo que no abra eso, arruinaría la historia XD créanme que ya paso una vez (Con un fic de SasoSaku) por lo que les dije en una respuesta que el "capítulo 40" créanme les compensara mucho… demasiado, no puedo dar spoilers :P

Otros comentarios que han hecho, me han dejado halagada y veo que les gustó mucho mi historia (Con todo y algunos errores de ortografía y narración, pero ya modificare los capítulos para arreglar esos problemas ;w; ) a pesar de ser mi primer MaBill ha sido bien recibido por el Fandom de GF.

Ahora hay otros que no quieren que acabe esta historia, llena de Sad, angustia y romance, pero debo decir que esto debe acabar UwU porque tengo otros proyectos. Pero descuiden pueden disfrutar el otro MaBill… aunque ese es DarkFic OwOu…. Saben que olviden eso. Quédense con lo dulce XD

Así que no lo olviden actualizare lo más pronto posible el 01 de Octubre. Mientras disfruten leyendo un poco de "Identidades Ocultas" que ese sí subí capítulo esta semana :3

 **NT:** Pueden dejar sus preguntas y sus posibles teorías del capítulo 40 ;D a los de Wattpad les contesto rapido (por el cel) y a los de Fanfiction se esperan su respuesta cuando suba el capítulo.


	43. Chapter 40: Final

¡Hola todo fandom de GF! Debo decir que tuve la intención de hacerlos sufrir con este capítulo, en vez de subirlo el "sagrado domingo" que mejor iniciar mi mes con un momento demasiado dulce y sad. Tal como a mí me gusta :D y es porque es el final de "Emociones Confusas". Llegamos a los 40 y pico capítulos de esta historia de Romance/Angustia. Mi primer MaBill, no sé si fue éxito pero igual, me vale un cuete es mi historia. Dios y eso que no estoy acostumbrada a hacer este tipo de historias :3 pero da igual. Como dije esta largo y lo iba cortar. Pero veo que Wattpad y Fanfiction lo soportan (Mis historias y mis pende… tortugas ninjas) no creo que 13,699 palabras sea mucho. Omitiendo las otras 3 mil en comentarios y divagaciones mías.

 **NT:** Espero que disfruten de este último capítulo hecho con tanto amor.

Rating: M

Personajes: Todos no hay excepciones. Incluso habrá cameos innecesarios.

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de los personajes de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo lo hago esta historia ficticia con fines para el fandom y entretenimiento de los lectores.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo Cuarenta: Juntos**

.

.

.

El sonido del metal chocar y cortar cada hebra rubia se hacía resonar en la habitación; unas manos tomaban un mechón y cortaban otro, uniendo y emparejando el tamaño y la forma del cabello. Paso una mano para tocar los mechones ya cortos y pasar sus dedos sobre ellos con delicadeza.

\- ¿Terminaste? – Pregunto el hombre volteando a ver a la chica, que no paraba de medir con sus dedos el ángulo de su rostro. - ¿Cuánto falta?

\- Ya casi. – Pasando las tijeras por debajo de su nuca. – Creo que me pase.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No habrás trasquilado. – Miro asustado invocando un espejo para verse.

\- No, no, no… bueno un poco. – Mostrando una sonrisa inocente.

El rubio se fijó que solo era muy poco lo que corto, pero nada grave. – Porque eres así. – Tomo su brazo para tirarla hacia su regazo. – Estrella definitivamente te gusta torturarme. – Besando sus labios. – Que tal si yo corto el tuyo.

\- Eso jamás. – Sacándole la lengua.

De repente alguien toco la puerta de la cocina, avisando la presencia de Stanford quien entraba a la habitación por un poco de café.

\- Ahem… - Fingió toser y aclarar su garganta mientras pasaba a tomar la cafetera. – Si harán ese tipo de cosas, háganlo en un lugar más privado.

\- No es lo que crees tío… - Dijo avergonzada Mabel mientras se ponía roja como un tomate y se bajaba de Bill. – Yo solo le cortaba el pelo.

\- Sixer ¿Por qué tiene que llegar arruinar la mejor parte? – Dijo molesto el demonio evitando un golpe por parte la castaña.

\- Bueno yo iré… a beber esto al estudio. – Señalando su taza. – Saben que hay un niño por la casa. – Dijo Ford acomodándose los lentes.

\- ¡Tío Ford! no estamos haciendo eso. – Tratando de aclarar el malentendido.

\- A no – Dijo en tono burlón el demonio.

\- No ayudas mucho. – Lanzando una mirada de molestia al rubio.

\- No se enoje estrella. – Abrazando su cintura.

Mabel no pudo evitar corresponder su abrazo y los mismos sentimientos de aquel demonio. Hasta que llego su competencia, Mike quien estiraba los brazos hacia la castaña para que lo cargara. Bill y Mike tenían un duelo de miradas por ver quien ganaba el amor de aquella chica.

Apenas íbamos a mitad de diciembre desde que llegue a Gravity Falls, Bill y Dipper siempre estaban algo ocupados, en especial mi hermano porque el siguiente año publicarían su trabajo. En cambio Mabel se encontraba cuidando de Pacifica a todo momento ya que la rubia apenas podía movilizarse con su octavo mes de embarazo.

Nos encontrábamos en la sala platicando sobre los posibles nombres que Pacifica y Dipper le pondría a su adorable hijo, mientras se sobaba su vientre abultado. Mientras que yo tejía un adorable suéter para él.

\- Yo le quiero poner **"Dhoire".** – Dije muy decidida por el nombre, pero por mi mente cruzaba la cara feliz de Dipper cuando le sugirió el otro nombre. – Aunque tu hermano quiere ponerle **Tyrone** … no es mal nombre sabes. – Mostrando unas mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Que emoción que tú y mi hermano vayan a ser padres. – Dije contenta, extendiendo mi tejido azul. - ¿Qué tal? Le quedara al pequeñín.

\- Un pino con una Llama, es tan lindo. – Tocando los patrones del bordado.

\- Bill dijo que sería bueno poner los símbolos, insistió tanto.

\- Yo creo porque se siente identificado. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Deberías haberlo visto cuando estaba en mi quinto mes de embarazo. – Bufo. – Él muy ingrato me hizo aparecer tentaciones.

\- ¿tentaciones?

\- Comida. – Respondí. - Dulces y cosas que no debía comer, recuerdo esa vez que el ginecólogo me regaño y me envió con la nutrióloga… y después, él muy desgraciado no paraba de darme dulces haciéndome romper la dieta más de una vez.

\- Eso no sabía. – Una venita sobresalía de mi cabeza. – Cuando lo vea le daré su merecido.

\- Lo bueno que el señor Pines lo detuvo.

\- Eso es bueno.

\- Aunque Stanley y Dipper eran muy exigentes. – Dije jugando con mis dedos. – Y cuando le pedí a Bill. Se rehusó y también fue muy estricto con mi dieta.

\- Okey eso fue… raro.

\- Aunque ellos tres ya la habían pasado muy mal cuando estaba en mi tercer mes. – Mostrándome apenada. – Puede que le haya lanzado muchos insultos a Bill y a más a Dipper.

\- Entonces llegue justo a tiempo, cuando estas calmada.

\- Algo así. – Me reí un poco avergonzada.

\- Bueno, bueno pero Bill no se escapa de su castigo.

\- Oye por cierto… puedo preguntarte algo.

\- ¿Qué es? – Poniendo mi atención a la rubia.

\- Tú y Bill lo han hecho.

\- Ehm… sí, bueno sí. – Tornándose mis mejillas de un carmín suave. – De todos modos tú ya lo sabias… bueno desde hace tiempo.

\- Eso ya lo sé tontita. – Dijo la rubia poniendo una sonrisa grande. – Me refiero si lo han hecho muy reciente.

\- ¡Pacifica! – Dije con vergüenza.

\- Oh vamos Mabel todos somos adultos. Es normal hablar de sexo.

\- Bueno si lo hemos hecho unas tres o cuatro veces. – Dije con mi cara ardiendo. – Tal vez la primera no use protección porque estaba con muchas ganas y él también, pero tome la pastilla… pero las otras veces él ha tenido cuidado.

\- Lo sabía.

\- Bien contenta. Ni una palabra a Dipper.

\- Crees que tu hermano se tragara la mentira, de que te quedas en su dimensión solo para dormir en una camita sin que te toque, todas las noches. Cuando él sabe muy bien que el triángulo endemoniado te esperaba día y noche, cada mes del año. A que regresaras. – Se soltó riendo. – Descuida Mabel tú hermano y tú tío Ford lo sabían, bueno Dipper tardo en descubrirlo.

\- ¿Hace cuánto?

\- Hace 1 año.

\- Dios mío… - Me lleve las manos para ocultar mi sonrojo nivel tomate al rojo vivo. - ¿Y mi tío?

\- Creo que tú tío ya llevaba mucho tiempo que lo sabía.

\- No me imagino su reacción.

\- Sí, cuantas veces podía haber ejecutado a Bill. De haberse provechado de una chica de dieciséis.

\- ¡Pacifica! – Exclame.

\- Las hormonas Mabel… aunque yo también andaba en esa situación.

\- Sí, ahí está la prueba. – Apuntando al vientre abultado.

\- Algún día tú también estarás así. – Dije con amenaza. – Y será el doble contigo para que se te quite.

Ambas nos miramos y nos soltamos riendo a carcajadas en la habitación, realmente extrañaba a mi amiga, así mucho que no reía a gusto.

Observamos que ya estaba atardeciendo y no aparecía mi hermano y Bill, desde que salieron.

\- ¿Por qué tardaran tanto?

\- Descuida siempre van bunker.

\- A estas horas. – Dije.

\- A lo mejor fueron a comprar el pan.

\- ¿Comprar el pan? Enserio mi hermano y él…

\- Aunque no lo creas lo hacen.

\- De todos modos es mucho el tiempo que te dejan sola, ese Dipper no entiende.

\- Calmada Mabel es la primera vez, yo creo que piensan, como Mabel esta con Pacifica nada malo pasara.

\- Tal vez...

De repente entraron su hermano y el rubio cubierto de nieve, sacudiendo sus abrigos y retirándose los gorros. Se acercaron así nosotras, pero el castaño fue el primero a lanzarse al radiador para calentarse en la sala.

\- Oh dios pensé que moriría congelado. – Frotándose las manos para generar calor.

\- Deje de quejarse Pino.

\- Dipper estas bien. – Se acercó Pacifica para envolverlo en una manta caliente. – Estas frio querido. – Besando su frente. – Ven abrázame.

\- Claro. – Dejándose envolver por los brazos de la rubia.

Bill a ver esa escena sintió envidia y volteo a ver a Mabel, quien miraba con una sonrisa a la pareja. Este se lanzó a la castaña tomándola desprevenida y abrazándola por detrás.

\- Tengo frio. – Dijo enterrando su cara en su pelo achocolatado. – Caliénteme Estrella fugaz.

\- ¡Hey Bill! Hace 20 minutos que veníamos de regreso no tenías frio. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Si digo que tengo frío es que tengo frío, ahora a callar Pino. – Atrayendo más cerca a la castaña le susurro cerca de su oído. – _Tú y yo vamos a un lugar más cálido. Necesito hablarte de algo en privado._

 _-_ ¿A dónde planeas llevarme? – Dije curvando una ceja.

 _-_ Es un secreto.

Sin más que decir lo seguí mientras que mi hermano solo asentí que nos fuéramos, aunque por un momento sentí una sonrisa de complicidad entre mi hermano y Bill. Seguido por la sonrisa de Pacifica quien ella solo levantaba un pulgar, aunque seguía extrañada por ese extraño comportamiento de los tres.

.

.

.

Bill me había llevado a cenar a un restaurante, porque sabía que no había cenado nada por haberlos estado esperando. Me llevo a un lugar lujoso y algo desconocido para mí; donde había diversas criaturas y monstruos que me miraban con algo de interés y rareza. Suponiendo que era la única humana en este lugar, ya que muchos reconocieron a Bill como un demonio. Nos sentaron en una mesa algo aislada de los demás, pero con una excelente vista a los que parecía un cielo estrellado, o semejante a una galaxia.

\- Lo que ves es apenas una parte muy pequeña del universo. – Dijo Bill, mientras me acomodaba la servilleta en mi regazo.

\- Es bellísimo. – Dije muy asombrada.

\- Pero no tanto, como lo que yo veo. – Tomando su rostro para voltearlo hacia él. – Aquí está mi universo.

Mabel se sonrojo ante lo que dijo mostrando una sonrisa suave, llego un mesero hacia ellos, entregándole una carta a ambos. En cuanto lo recibió la chica se quedó con la mirada en blanco, pues no entendía nada de lo que decía. Más bien no lo podía leer viendo los extraños símbolos. A lo que Bill soltó una leve risa.

\- Bill… ¿qué idioma es esto?

\- Runas.

\- ¡Ah!… ya veo. – Hojeando la carta. – No entiendo.

\- Mejor yo pido. – Vi como la chica me lanzaba una mirada de "hablas enserio". – Descuida te gustara. Confía en mí.

\- De acuerdo.

Observe como el mesero tomaba sus órdenes, escuchando un idioma desconocido para mí. Vi como Bill movía sus manos pero después me señalo un par de veces. A lo que el sujeto solo asintió y se retiró del lugar. Me acerque lo suficiente para inclinarme y preguntarle nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Que no le dije. – Menciono el rubio.

\- Han venido otros… humanos aquí.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Veras hay otras dimensiones, donde hay otros humanos que les encanta molestar y viajar por todo el multiverso.

\- ¿Qué?

\- El punto es que si han conocido otros humanos aparte de ti, por eso el menú hay para todos.

\- Oh… entonces no soy una rareza. – Dije más calmada.

\- En realidad… se les hace extraño que yo tenga un humano. Pensaron que eras mi esclava.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Espera Estrella fugaz, no te alteres ni armes escándalo. Ya lo aclare.

\- Así que le dijiste. – Cruzándome de brazos.

\- Que eras mi prometida.

\- ¿Eh? – Me sonroje furiosamente.

En ese momento fuimos interrumpidos cuando trajeron nuestra cena, observando que lo que había pedido, eran mis platillos favoritos y postres. El demonio me hizo un feliz ademan con su mano, para que eligiera. Aunque él sabía que iría primero por el postre un pastel de chocolate que adornaba perfectamente la mesa, había recordado cuando tuvimos una vez una conversación similar sobre; ¿Qué es lo primero que comerías si fuera el fin del mundo? A lo que rápidamente le respondí el "postre". Que podría decir, mi debilidad siempre fueron los dulces.

Bill paso un dedo sobre la comisura de mi mejilla limpiando la crema batida del pastel, lo veía sonreír demasiado y ser demasiado atento. Eso me hizo sospechar que estaba preocupado por algo. Pero aun no quería preguntarle, tenía que tener con cuidado con mi mente o la leería.

\- ¿Bill estas comiendo?

\- Sí.

\- Mi tío te puso los grilletes.

\- No.

\- Entonces…

\- Porque quiero. – Por un momento cambio lo que quería decir por otra cosa. – Me acostumbre, quería hacerlo.

\- De acuerdo. – Bebiendo mí copa despacio.

\- Aprendiste. – Viendo como la castaña inflaba sus mofletes con un sonrojo.

\- Solo hago lo que me dijiste.

\- Ya me di cuenta. – Picando su mejilla.

\- Estoy llena… - Dije con una sonrisa. – Lo siento. – Viendo que había pedido muchos platos.

\- Es normal.

\- Tú puedes comer sin sentirte lleno. – Dije en tono burlón para tratar de molestarlo. – Eres un agujero negro.

\- Quieres hacer un trato conmigo, eso es lo que escucho.

\- Mejor no. – Solté una risa, y sentí como su mano acariciaba la mía.

\- Te ves hermosa.

\- Gracias…

Terminando de cenar Bill pago y me extendió una mano para que me aferrada a su brazo, siendo escoltada a la salida por él. Di un último vistazo al lugar antes de adentrarnos al portal que abrió.

.

.

.

Pacífica y Dipper se encontraban ya de regreso a su casa, estaban sentado en la sala viendo una película, hasta que la rubia tuvo el interés de preguntarle a su esposo.

\- ¿Qué tanto tardaron? Se supone que debía llevársela antes de la tarde noche.

\- Tuvimos unos problemas… - Puso una cara de fastidio al recordar el pequeño incidente. – Él idiota quería practicar.

\- ¿Practicar? – Dijo extrañada. – Pero es un demonio que tiene más de un millón de años, más viejo que el universo. ¿Qué necesita practicar?

\- No lo sé andaba muy nervioso.

\- Es Bill Cipher, que va estar nervioso.

\- Pues ese genocida maniático iluminatí, está nervioso porque su mayor temor es que mi hermana lo rechace. ¿Puedes creerlo?

\- Y eso los demoro toda la tarde.

\- Me puso la sortija el muy imbécil en el dedo. – Mostrando su dedo levemente hinchado y que había sido lastimado en el proceso. - Quería cortarme el dedo.

\- ¡Aah!... ya. – Entendiendo a la perfección la situación que tuvo que pasar.

\- Sí que esta raro el día de hoy.

\- ¿Crees que le dirá?

\- Esperemos.

\- Entonces le diste su aprobación.

\- Supongo… cuando lo menciono a Ford y a mí. Créeme que lo queríamos matar en ese mismo instante. – Acomodándose en el sillón. – Nos hizo ir a lugares raros… e ir a ayudarle en ciertas cosillas.

\- Eso espero, no desperdicie la mitad de la tarde en arreglar a Mabel. – Pensando un poco. – Ahora que lo pienso un poco, ella no necesito mi ayuda. Se veía hermosa como iba vestida. Diablos hasta viste mejor que yo.

\- Oye tu también eres hermosa. – Besando su mejilla.

\- Dipper… -Besándolo en los labios.

.

.

La castaña había llegado junto con el rubio a un campo cubierto de amapolas, mostraba un anochecer con el firmamento cubierto de constelaciones. El clima seguía frío pero a diferencia del pueblo, las flores parecían como si nunca les hubiera caído cualquier rastro de nieve, en cambio a su alrededor formaba una densa capa de nieve de forma circular.

La chica se acercó a los bordes viendo que había un límite, traspaso con una mano y sintió un terrible frío que la hizo regresar.

\- Un campo de protección.

\- Sí.

\- Ya sé dónde estamos. – Dije notando el domo. – Estamos en tú invernadero.

\- Acertaste.

\- ¿Holanda? – Mostrando una sonrisa.

-Tiene su atractivo en invierno, pero no es su momento para lo que voy hacer. – Me acerque a la joven y pase mi mano por sus mejillas para recoger sus mechones y colocarlos atrás de sus orejas. Observe esa mirada avellana que me dedicaba una mirada llena de curiosidad y ternura. – Trata de escucharme atentamente lo que tengo que decir. Es muy importante, y solo lo repetiré una vez. Es el trato más importante que hare contigo.

\- Un trato. – Reí un poco. - ¿Quieres hacer un trato conmigo?

\- Un trato que podría cambiar todo. – Besando su frente. – Por favor escucha, Estrella fugaz.

Mabel se sorprendió que dijera "por favor" ya que cuando lo decía era cuando estaba muy preocupado o quisiera que pedir algo muy importante, que tuviera que ver con su voluntad. Vio como él se arrodillaba haciendo que ella se sonrojada y volteara alrededor si no había nadie más en ese lugar, ya que había recordado una vez que le comento Bill, que los demonios nunca se arrodillan contra un humano, y mucho menos los de clase alta. La castaña estaba nerviosa hasta que escucho que Bill le dijo que se calmara.

\- Lo que pediré es muy egoísta, demasiado codicioso, pero claramente una vez le dije a cierta mortal adolescente la razón de porque los demonios no podemos enamorarnos de un humano. – Dije. – Nosotros elegimos un compañero de por vida, un ser que sea al igual que nosotros. Pero tú eres la excepción. Eres una humana especial para mí, y me has atrapado. Tú vida es corta y la mía es eterna, pero has llenado ese vacío que tenía dentro con buenos momentos y quiero que lo sigas haciendo. Soy algo ajeno a estos ritos mortales, incluso nosotros tenemos uno diferente. Pero no te gustaría hacerlo. – Riendo de forma nerviosa. – Incluso tuve que pedir algo de ayuda, para hacer esto bien. Pero enserio quiero hacerlo y a tu lado. Quiero que seas mi compañera. – Con una mano tomo la suya y con la otra invoco una cajita oscura de terciopelo oscuro, para abrirla y mostrar su contenido; una sortija de oro negro que mostraba una piedra redonda y con la galaxia adentro. –Mabel Pines la vida es un poco rara, o quizás yo también lo sea. Pero cuando se encuentra una persona cuya rareza es compatible con la nuestra. Es necesario sentir esa satisfacción y llamarla amor verdadero, así que te pregunto; aceptarías casarte y unirte con un egoísta demonio, algo dominante sobre las dimensiones, donde casi soy reconocido como su gran soberano. Pero que te amara por siempre y no soltara tu mano en ningún momento. Aunque traten de apartarte de mí. – Mostrando la sortija. - Solo quiero escuchar dos palabras, no estoy haciendo uso de mi visión, para no arruinar el momento.

Mabel sintió como sus ojos se humedecían y un sonrojo le invadía las mejillas. - Te amo, Bill. – Hincándose para abrazarlo y besar sus labios, mientras sollozaba entre lágrimas y mostraba una sonrisa feliz.

\- Entonces es un ¿acepto? – Viendo que ella no paraba de asentir.

\- Sí. – Dando besos por su rostro. – Sí, quiero.

\- Eso quería escuchar. – Sujeto su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas y darle un beso apasionado.

Duraron unos minutos antes de separarse y sonreír ambos mientras no paraban de reír, el rubio sujeto su mano con delicadeza para deslizar el anillo en su dedo anular de su mano izquierda. La castaña admiro la joya en su mano y le dedico una mirada sonriente.

\- Por eso estabas nervioso.

\- Entonces sospechabas mis intenciones, muy astuta.

\- Sí.

\- Entonces ya sabrás lo que voy hacer.

\- Mm… no

\- Bueno te daré una idea. – La sujete de la cintura para levantarla y llevarla dentro de la mansión.

\- Bill… ¿A dónde me llevas?

\- Disfrutare de la compañía de mi prometida.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente habíamos aparecido Bill y yo en la cabaña, encontrándonos con mi hermano, su esposa, mis tíos y Soos y su familia. Me acerque contenta al grupo mientras que mi hermano me miraba intrigado por la sonrisa que portaba.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste?

\- Que no le hice. – Dijo Bill en forma de respuesta.

\- Más te vale que nada malo. – Amenazo Stan.

\- Yo no lastimaría a Estrella fugaz.

\- Pues la veo muy feliz de lo normal. – Dijo Pacifica.

\- Bueno si insisten bolsas de carne parlante. – Tomando la mano izquierda de Mabel para alzarla y mostrar la sortija, con un leve rubor. – La he reclamado.

\- ¿Cómo que las reclamado? – Pregunto Dipper.

\- Estamos comprometidos. – Dijeron los dos.

\- ¿Qué dijeron? – Dijo Stanley sorprendido.

\- Que estamos comprometidos. – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- Okey tío Ford parece que se cumplió la amenaza del fin del mundo.

\- Parece ser chico. – Dijo Ford.

\- Oigan que groseros. – Dijo Pacifica. – Bueno eso también me sorprendió.

\- Muchas felicidades chicos. – Dijo Soos.

\- Creo que ya lo veíamos venir. – Dijo Melody. – Solo faltaba que este dijera las palabras. – Refiriéndose a Bill.

\- Un demonio con una humana. Eso ya se había hecho antes.

\- No lo sé. – Dijo Ford.

\- No soy el primero, ha habido otros demonios que han desposado humanos. – Dijo Bill. – Digamos que yo era alguien que estaba antes en contra de esto. Al principio, pero ya ven termine cediendo como la mayoría.

\- No lo sé Ford parece falso. – Dijo Stan.

\- Fez deje de echar mala suerte. – Dijo furioso el rubio.

Dipper se levantó y se dirigió abrazar a su hermana y felicitarla.

\- Felicidades Mabel, atrapaste a un… demonio del caos. Pero sabrás como controlarlo.

\- Gracias Bro-bro. – Correspondiendo su abrazo antes de separarse.

Dipper se dirigió a Bill y solo levanto la mano para que la estrechara. – Cuídala o juro que te ira muy mal. Has pasado el primer filtro que somos nosotros, pero te hace falta pasar por mis padres.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta Dipper Pines. – Menciono con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno ya es un comienzo. – Dijo convencido el chico, al saber que ya lo estaba llamando por su nombre.

\- Y cuando planean llevar a cabo esto. – Pregunto Stanley.

\- Dentro del siguiente año. – Dije contenta. – Un agosto.

\- ¿Agosto? – Dijeron todos los presentes.

\- Sí.

\- Vaya… eso significa que deben moverse. – Dijo Ford.

\- Yo quería inmediatamente. – Dijo Bill.

\- Eso ya es extremo maldito demonio. – Respondió el investigador.

\- El siguiente año es mi último semestre, me graduaría.

\- Es cierto ya terminas tus estudio. – Menciono su hermano. – Pero organizar un evento…

\- Descuida tendré ayuda de mis amigas. – Dije emocionada.

\- ¿Amigas? Las de allá. – Dijo Melody.

\- Un poco de allá y de aquí. – Mostrando una llave. – Con esto podre venir a verlos.

\- ¿Una llave? – Dijo Dipper.

\- Una llave dimensional. – Aclaro Bill. – Y también para abrir portales.

\- Mm… interesante puedo verla. – Dijo Ford.

\- No, aleje sus dedos. Es de Estrella fugaz. – Dijo Bill con recelo. – No se la des. – Se dirigió a Mabel.

\- Lo siento tío.

\- Siempre tan celoso. – Dijo Ford molesto. – Debes empezar a compartir demonio triangular.

\- Eso jamás. – Respondió.

Esa misma tarde habíamos citado a los demás al restaurante de Greasy Dinner, para darles la noticia.

\- No puede ser, ya se nos adelantó Mabel. – Dijo Grenda.

\- Grenda tu tambien te casaras. – Dijo Candy.

\- Si, pero yo en octubre. – Dijo. – Marius me ha dado tiempo para aprender ciertas etiquetas de la sociedad.

\- Ya veo. – Dijo la azabache.

\- Así que diste el paso Cipher. – Menciono el albino. – Muy inteligente tu estrategia. Pero de todos modos yo si tendré alguien que viene en camino. – Mostrando a la asiática con un vientre abultado. – Porque se viene el pequeño Thiago.

\- Otro nombre para un ser destructor. – Menciono Bill sin tanto interés. – Solo mantenga alejado al engendro, de mis futuros herederos.

\- ¡Bill! – Dándole un codazo, para después felicitar a su amiga Candy. – Candy eso si es sorpresa. – Abrazando a su amiga.

\- Okey… entonces tú y Mabel se casaran. – Dijo Wendy. – Interesante pero como le harán con…

\- Con ¿Qué? Habla ya Bolsa de hielo.

\- Eres un demonio, mi duda es puedes pisar digamos una iglesia.

Todos también se mostraron curiosos sobre la respuesta del rubio, pues muchos habían visto películas de tipo exorcismos o de terror en donde el demonio no puede cruzar terreno sagrado. A lo que Bill no tardo en leer lo que pasaban por sus mentes, incluso el de la castaña.

\- Sí, sí puedo. Y claro que no me desintegrare. – Aclarando los puntos de vista de los presentes. – Ustedes los humanos crean mucha basura absurda, de que los demonios no podemos acceder a ciertos terrenos. – Pero se detuvo un momento a pensar en el agua que le lanzaba "lentes" cuando iba con posesionaba a Ford. – Excepto tocar esa agua que le llaman "bendita".

\- Oh entonces si se quema. – Se dijeron todos entre sí, ya conformes con lo que les había dicho Bill.

\- Creo tendríamos que ver eso. – Mencione preocupada.

Pasamos el rato platicando en ese lugar, enterándome de los últimos acontecimientos que habían tenido mis amigos. Viendo claramente que Candy y Gideon estaban juntos viviendo en una casa y a base de unión libre, ahora Candy esperaba el hijo de Gideon. En cambio Grenda venia de visita ya que se había ido a vivir a Austria con el varón Marius. Pero eso no le impedía visitar a sus amigas en el pueblo.

\- ¿Cuánto planeas quedarte Mabel?

\- Ya la quieren apartar de mí. – Dijo con tono protector Bill.

\- Bill deja de actuar celoso. – Dijo Candy. – Pero también porque no avisaste que vendrías.

\- Bueno el punto es que… nadie sabía que había venido a visitar Gravity Falls. – Dije con cierta vergüenza. – Yo… al principio solo iba a dar un paseo rápido, ver como estaban y regresar.

\- Pero me la encontré a la traviesa, preguntándome por la cabaña del misterio. – Hablo Wendy. - ¿Qué hacías en un hotel?

\- Me estaba quedando ahí.

\- Con que quedando. – Dándole un golpe en la cabeza. – Entonces admites que ya estabas aquí.

\- No acababa de llegar.

\- Podías haber ido a la cabaña del misterio.

\- No estaba en una buena posición para presentarme. Habían pasado muchas cosas. – Recordando los malos ratos antes de llegar a Gravity Falls. – Pero ya estoy aquí. Y sobre el tiempo creo que en enero.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunto Gideon. – No sabes cómo este nos hizo sufrir. – Señalando a Bill, quien se hacía como el que no escuchaba.

\- A donde vaya siempre voy a estar escuchando esa frase. – Me dirigí a Bill quien me miraba con una sonrisa inocente y libre de culpa.

\- Tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. – Dijo el demonio.

\- Bueno… yo estaba en los Ángeles, California, estudiando diseño de modas. Por lo que no podía regresar en ningún momento. – Jugando con mis dedos nerviosamente. – Estuve trabajando de tiempo parcial y… haciendo uno que otro proyecto. Me sumergí en el trabajo para olvidarme un momento de regresar.

\- ¿Y dónde trabajabas? – Pregunto curiosa Grenda.

\- Es cierto recuerdo que me lo dijiste todo eso rápido, pero no mencionaste donde trabajabas. – Menciono la pelirroja interesada en el tipo de trabajo que Mabel tenia.

\- Bueno es que… - Dije con las mejillas rojas. – Un café.

\- ¿Un café? – Dijeron los cuatro a excepción del rubio, quien le veía intrigado ya que en ningún momento lo menciono.

\- Una cafetería. – Dije un poco nerviosa. – Éramos 5 empleados y un gerente.

\- Tienes fotos con tu uniforme. – Pregunto Gideon antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Grenda. - ¡¿Qué?! También me gusta la moda y los uniformes.

\- Bueno a decir verdad… - Dudaba mostrar la foto en mi celular sobre mi uniforme, pero al final termine mostrándola. – Este era.

Todos notaron la foto con un rubor viendo lo adorable que se encontraba la castaña portando su uniforme de mesera; una blusa blanca de manga ¾ con bordado, una falda tablada oscura que mostraba buena parte de sus muslos y con tirantes cruzados, portando un moño que resaltaba su pecho y las calcetas altas y el delantal. Wendy chiflo y sus amigas solo no paraban de decir que se veía demasiado atractiva para los clientes, en cambio Gideon trato de controlarse y decir se ve bien, cuando Bill leía claramente sus pensamientos impuros. Aunque también tenía que admitir el rubio que no la había visto con ese traje, que hacia resaltar sus perfecta figura. Ahora sufría de una terrible excitación y las ganas de llevársela en ese mismo lugar, sin importarle que le dijeran. Pero mantuvo la calma en todo momento.

\- Okey usabas eso todo el tiempo.

\- Sí, bueno mi turno era en la tarde. – Mostrando las fotos de mis compañeros. – Ellas son Beatriz y Jackie. Aunque Beatriz le gusta que le llamen Beth. Le gusta mucho pintarse el pelo es muy bonita.

\- Y estos dos. – Señalo Candy.

\- Ellos son Wirt y Phil, no son muy sociales con la gente, pero con nosotras creo que somos la excepción.

\- Este sujeto tiene algo en la mirada que da miedo. – Dijo Grenda.

\- Más bien parece de los que les gusta las peleas, andar en lo rudo y molestarse fácilmente con la gente. Un chico rebelde. – Dijo Wendy.

\- Bueno es más bien como lo describiste Wendy. – Dije con una media sonrisa por haber acertado en todo. – Pero Phill es bueno, nos estuvo cuidando a mí y a Beth cuando los clientes se pasaban de la mano.

\- Entendemos. – Dijeron las tres chicas. – Él rival de Bill.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo Bill un poco desconcertado por lo que dijeron. – ¿Mi rival qué?

\- Aunque no lo creas Bill, es uno de los chicos que encajan en los gustos de Mabel; rebelde, agresivo y con un humor de los mil demonios.

\- Sin olvidar que la protegía. – Dijo Candy.

\- Apuesto que te tenía un nombre amigable Mabel. – Dijo Grenda.

\- Pues… me decía en ocasiones Estrellita. – Dijo Mabel en tono inocente. – Dijo una vez porque era alguien radiante que desaparecía a simple vista.

\- Ahí está un rival perfecto para Bill. – Dijo Wendy

\- Oigan ustedes de que parte están. – Dijo furioso el rubio.

\- Del nuevo.

\- Estrella no los escuches. – Dijo Bill tapándole los oídos a Mabel.

\- Es broma torpe nacho. – Dijo Candy.

\- Deja de hacerte el celoso. – Dijo Wendy. – Ya la tienes, están comprometidos. – Levantando la mano de Mabel. – ¡Tendremos boda!

Todos los del restaurante aplaudieron a la feliz pareja mientras que Mabel solo ocultaba con sus manos su rostro sonrojado.

Terminando de comer y de despedirse de sus amigos, se regresaron caminando ambos ya que Mabel le había pedido a Bill un paseo a pesar del clima. Pero eso es lo que menos le importaba.

\- Bill como le haces para caminar sobre la nieve, sin dejar pisadas. – Viendo el camino de él liso y el suyo cubierto de sus propias pisadas.

\- Soy un dios, hasta el clima me venera.

\- Muy gracioso.

\- Quieres intentarlo, hacemos un trato tú y yo. – Extendiendo una mano envuelta en fuego azul.

\- Mejor no. - Aferrándose a su brazo. – Ya me está dando frío.

\- Lastima se te en gangrenará tus piernas.

\- Bill.

\- Descuida tener una novia lisiada es lo nuevo.

\- ¡Bill!

\- Está bien que humana más quejona. – Abriendo un portal.

\- Gracias.

\- Esto ira a mi lista de cosas que me debes. Anotando ese traje de mesera. – Comento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – _Oh sí la luna de miel la disfrutare._

.

.

Mediados de Enero

Mabel terminando rápidamente sus clases, tomo su celular y llamo al trabajo para avisar que no iría. Busco en el bolsillo de su abrigo la pequeña llave dorada y se dirigió a la primera puerta que encontró. La introdujo y dio un giro pensando en el lugar a donde iría. Se aseguró de que una vez que estuviera adentro, se aseguraría de haber cerrado el portal.

Llego al hospital corriendo por el pasillo para el área de ginecología, encontrándose con sus tíos quienes estaban sentados con el semblante serio.

\- ¿Q-qué… sucedió? – Jadeando mientras intentaba relajar mi respiración, atrayendo el aire a mis pulmones.

\- La chica tuvo demasiado sangrado en la mañana y dolores. – Dijo Stan. – Dipper le pidió a Bill que los trasladaran aquí. El chico estaba muy alterado.

\- Dijo que no sentía más su actividad. – Dijo Ford. – Todo fue en ese mismo instante. Maldición nueve meses y esto ocurrió. – Diciendo con culpa. – Pensé que todo iba bien.

\- Oye nadie sabía que esto iba ocurrir. – Dijo Stan. – Ni el mismo demonio sabía que esto ocurriría.

\- ¿Ella dónde está? – Pregunte con miedo y aguantando las ganas de romper a llorar.

\- En la Habitación 311. – Dijo Ford. – Ellos están ahí. Mabel ella te necesita ver, eres su apoyo para ella y tu hermano.

Mabel camino por aquel pasillo del hospital privado color naranja pastel, viendo uno que otro membrete de la habitación con el número y el nombre de la persona adentro; afuera de sus cuartos habían calcas con figuras de osos entre animalitos y con el nombre del infante, entre regalos y flores. Llegando a la habitación 311 noto que había una calca con la carita triste y una lagrima. La castaña tomo una gran inhalación y exhalación, sus manos temblaban y tenía miedo de entrar. Agarro el pomo de la puerta y toco para avisar su presencia, girando la perilla y abriéndola. Observo en una camilla a la rubia descansando sobre la cama y a Dipper que estaba sentado junto con Bill en el sofá color marrón. Ambos levantaron la vista hacia la castaña para verla entrar. La chica se quedó en medio de la habitación viendo en ese momento a su mejor amiga quien sufría en silencio, le hizo un ademan triste con la mano para que se acercara y se sentara a un lado de la camilla. Mabel se acercó y se sentó tomando su mano, para tratar de acariciar la palma de su mano.

\- Pacifica…

\- Hey… Mabel viniste. – Dándole una débil sonrisa. - ¿Cómo estás? Estabas en clases.

\- Sí, pero ya acabaron. – Acomodando los mechones de su cabello.

\- Eso es bueno. – Lanzando un suspiro, mientras se acomodaba con la camilla para quedar sentada un poco. – Dijeron que… fue que se terminó el líquido y… el cordón se enredó. Por eso los dolores. – Tomando una gran inhalación y exhalación antes de seguir. – Cuando sentí las contracciones pensé que ya era el momento, prepare la maleta y le avise a Dipper. Pero después sentí mojado, pensé que se había reventado la fuente.

\- Paz…

\- Lo toque y era sangre, sangre no agua.

\- Dipper me llevo hasta Bill, y ellos me llevaron al hospital. Me llevaron inmediatamente a urgencias, un ecografía mostro que ya no había latidos ni movimiento. – Aferrándose a la mano de Mabel. – Fui llevada a quirófano… me hicieron cesárea de urgencia. Trataron pero no respondió… solo tenía 39 semanas apenas iban a ser 40. – Dije tristemente. – Tyrone…

Abrace a mi amiga consolándola ella no lloraba más se aferró a mi abrazo. Mis lágrimas no para de brotar y reprimí mis sollozos, tratando de ser fuerte. Note que aún tenía abultado, parte del vientre donde alguna vez estuvo el niño que tanto esperaban mi hermano y ella.

\- Estoy harta de llorar. – Dijo la rubia. – Solo estoy cansada.

\- Entiendo.

\- Me traerán en un momento a Tyrone, para despedirme de él. – Dije.

\- Mabel… perdón. Yo quería que tu fueras… bueno que Bill y tú fueran ya sabes.

\- No lo lamentes Pacifica. – Acariciando su brazo.

En cuanto entro la enfermera y la ginecóloga, traían a su bebe entre mantas entregándoselo a Pacifica. Le dieron su tiempo para verlo y procederle a colocar la ropa que trajo. Todos lo vimos y lo cargamos, el niño era idéntico a Dipper pero con la tez rosada de su madre y el mechón liso entre rubio claro.

\- Parece que solo está dormido. – Dijo la rubia.

\- Tyrone. – Dijo Dipper. – Te amamos.

\- Tyrone, soy tú tía Mabel. – Acariciando su cabeza. – Y él es tu tío Bill. – Tomando la mano de Bill para apretarla fuerte, sintiendo su agarre de vuelta. – Te queremos.

\- Él lo sabe. – Dijo Bill pasando los nudillos por las mejillas del infante. – Siempre fue querido.

Terminando el tiempo se llevaron al niño para llevarlo, mientras que Bill acompañaba a Dipper a llevar a su hijo a la cremación, Mabel se quedó cuidando de pacifica en ese tiempo. Fueron dos meses y medio, algo difícil para ambas parejas, en ese duro tiempo.

.

.

Mitad de abril

Mabel se encontraba en la cama anotando lugares y entre otro tipo de cosas, la habitación estaba repleta de papeles de colores, acetatos, colores, plumones y reglas. Entrando a la habitación él rubio, vio a la castaña acostada boca abajo balanceando las piernas de un lado a otro; sosteniendo con sus manos una libreta y una pluma. Se colocó la toalla en la cabeza y soltó un largo suspiro, con su dedo hizo levitar algunos papeles y materiales acomodándolos en pila y en orden, despejando el camino.

\- Regresaste tarde. – Sin recibir una respuesta de la chica. – Alguien está siendo rebelde nuevamente.

Se acercó a donde se encontraba y se lanzó a tomarla de la cintura para darle la vuelta quedando boca arriba.

\- Te trajiste nuevamente tu trabajo al dormitorio. – Pellizcando su mejilla. – Me estas retando, con dejar la habitación desordenada.

\- No te quejes son finales. – Tomando su toalla para terminar de secar su cabello. – Tomaste un baño te llevo tiempo.

\- Hubiera sido más interesante, si te hubieras metido junto conmigo.

\- Tal vez. – Dándole una sonrisa inocente. – Pero ese interés se hubiera convertido en otra cosa.

\- Cuanto tiempo me dejaras en abstinencia, Estrella fugaz. – Tomando sus manos para besarlas.

\- Cuando termine mi semestre, que no ves que debo salvar el semestre. – Volviendo acostarse boca abajo y tomando su libreta. – Finales, finales y más finales.

\- Los humanos y su semestre… - Acercándose para ver que escribía. – Que has decidido.

\- De acuerdo no podemos hacerlo en una iglesia, porque te quemarías.

\- No me quemo, solo no me agrada.

\- Está bien… está descartado. – Tachando la iglesia en la libreta.

\- El lago. – Dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero después Mabel recordó el doloroso recuerdo de su adolescencia y Bill se dio cuenta.

\- Mejor olvida eso. – Quitándole la pluma y tachando el lugar. – Lo tengo y si creo…

\- No harás un Raromagedón. – Me adelante para tacharlo de la lista.

\- Era un decir.

\- Que hay del prado. – Dije contenta. – Es un lugar bonito y fácil para todos.

\- Suena bien.

\- Entonces será el prado. – Anotándolo en la libreta.

\- Bien Estrella a dormir. – Quitándole la libreta para hacerla levitar y dejarla en la mesa.

\- Pero Bill aún falta son apenas las 10. – Hice un pequeño mohín mientras sacaba mi celular.

\- Y eso que, estuviste ayer toda la tarde diciendo que tenías que entregar ese proyecto de allá. – Señalando el montón de papeles, tomo las cubiertas y la cubrió. – Ahora duerme.

\- Está bien. – Abrazando su cuerpo. – Buenas noches Bill.

.

.

Junio

\- ¿Cómo que te casaras? – Dijeron sus compañeros de trabajo sorprendidos.

\- Sí. – Mostrando el anillo. – Lo siento si lo mantuve en secreto, no quería preocuparlos.

\- Muy mal Mabel, muy mal. Decirnos tarde para no poder habernos organizado una fiesta de despedida bien. – Dijo Jackie.

\- Que extraño anillo. – Dijo Wirt. – Okey, pero ¿seguirás trabajando?

\- Me temo que no… es mi último semestre en el instituto y pues…

\- Eso significa que ya no trabajaras más aquí. – Pregunto Beth. – Mabel me sentiré sola. – Abrazando a su amiga. – ¿Dónde encontrare una persona tan bondadosa y carismática?

\- Ajem… - Tosieron sus compañeros haciendo notar su presencia.

\- Pero ustedes son una bola de amargados. En especial Phill. – Dijo Beth.

\- Sigue así y te dejare sola con la otra tanda de clientes. – Dijo el pelirrojo molesto.

\- Bueno yo pensaba si querían venir. – Entregándoles la invitación a sus compañeros.

\- Woow una invitación con dos meses de anticipación. – Dijo Wirt.

\- Okey iremos - Dijo Jackie.

\- Pero el jefe. – Dijo Beth.

\- Oye, no lo llevaremos. El viejo avaro nos debe vacaciones.

\- No estaría mal cerrar esta cafetería unos días. – Dijo Phill. – Sacar tanto parasito humano es cansado. – Noto que Mabel empezó a reírse por lo que dijo, tornándose sus mejillas rosadas. - ¡Hey! Acaso te rompiste o que Estrella.

\- Es que me recordaste a mi prometido. – Dijo entre risas. – Creo que si lo conocieras se llevarías muy bien.

\- Sí… ya creo. – Dijo ladeando el rostro para ocultar su leve rostro cubierto por un sonrojo. – De acuerdo todo el mundo hay que regresar a trabajar, o el jefe nos pateara el trasero.

.

.

Julio

Mabel regresado a la dimensión de Bill para ir por él, habían practicado para que ver si el demonio podía a travesar el portal a otro lugar, aparte del pueblo de Gravity Falls. Notando que fue un existo, tanto que pudieron poner en marcha su plan. Conocer los padres de la chica Pines.

La castaña aliso su vestido rojo y arreglo su maquillaje un poco, dio unas cuantas respiraciones vio a su hermano en el pasillo.

\- No lo olvides en cuanto escuches a Pacifica empezar a contar la historia de la gallina, te vas por el estúpido nacho. – Menciono su hermano.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Solo te daremos un tiempo de tres minutos antes de que mama y papa sospechen que no estás aquí.

\- Entiendo.

Se sentía nerviosa; se acercó a cerrar la puerta de su cuarto y coloco la llave para hacerla girar, llevándola con Bill hacia su dimensión. Pero en ese momento lo vio con lo que podría decir sus amigos.

\- Bill. – Lo llamo.

\- ¡Oh! llego tu humana picaron. – Dijo Kriptos. – Sabía que había algo extraño, esa vez que los vi muy juntitos.

\- Eso ya es noticia vieja. – Dándole un golpe Hectorgon. – Amo Bill no la presentara a la hembra ante nosotros.

\- Cierto. – Dijo forma amorfa. – Tuvo una buena elección señor.

\- Aunque no es un demonio. – Dijo Pacifier.

\- Pero algo encontró el amo Bill que no nos quiere decir. – Dijo Dientes.

\- Silencio. – Dijo Bill. – Ustedes inútiles solo dicen cosas innecesarias.

\- Bill. – Tomando su brazo. – Vamos.

\- Lo toco sin hacer reverencia. – Dijo Kriptos.

\- Idiotas. – Menciono la súcubo rosa al saber lo que sucedía con aquella pareja. – Manténganse callados.

\- Pero esa humana lo está tocando.

Antes que Bill cruzara el portal junto con Mabel, la tomo de los hombros presentándola ante todos y lanzando una amenaza a sus súbditos y compañeros.

\- Ella es Mabel Pines mi prometida y la próxima que reinara junto conmigo en este lugar y si alguien está en contra, los torturare y los mandare a la peor de las dimensiones. – Menciono el rubio antes de irse.

Los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta, excepto Pyronica quien solo se burlaba de sus compañeros antes de retirarse.

Regresando a su dimensión Mabel no podía quitar el terrible rubor en su rostro cuando menciono esas palabras.

\- Te ves linda.

\- Espero que digas esas palabras cuando estés con mi padres, porque te ira en chino. – La lleve hacia la ventana para que saliera. – Conoces el plan.

\- Salgo por la ventana y voy a la puerta de tu casa.

\- Exacto.

\- Suena fácil Estrella.

\- Eso espero.

Con esto último Mabel bajo las escaleras algo apurada y vio a su hermano junto con Pacifica y sus padres, que ya terminaba su conversación.

\- Querida estábamos esperándote. – Dijo su Madre. – Te tardaste.

\- Oh estaba en el baño. – Me reí nerviosamente.

\- Bueno Pacifica fuiste una enorme sorpresa al saber que estabas casada con nuestro hijo. – Dijo su padre con un semblante serio dirigiéndose a su hermano. – Dipper no nos contaste de tan interesante jovencita.

\- No había mucho tiempo, que se podría decir. Todo sucedió rápido. Estaba muy enamorado y no la quería dejar ir.

\- Eso es bueno. Pero Ford debía habernos avisado.

\- Lo sé, pero creo que el también estaba ocupado. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Y ya están en plan de tener no sé, un Pines en la familia. – Menciono la Sra. Pines haciendo que solo Dipper y Pacifica asintieran.

\- Por el momento estamos en veremos. – Dijo Dipper, sujetando la mano de la rubia.

Ellos tres eran los únicos que sabían aparte de Bill de lo que había ocurrido en ese cuarto de hospital. Revivir un momento doloroso era horrible, pero no podían mencionarlo. En ese momento Mabel cambio el tema sacándolos de ese apuro.

\- Mama, papa se acuerdan que conocí alguien, cuando les comente en el teléfono.

\- Claro cielo, por eso estamos aquí. – Dijo su mama.

\- Bueno debo decirle que yo…

En ese momento tocaron la puerta a lo que su madre fue abrir para dejar pasar a chico alto y rubio de buen traje, entregándole un ramo a la mujer.

\- Oh gracias, pero…

\- Soy el novio de la Sra. Pines. – Dije. – Ella me invito a conocer a su familia.

\- Interesante. –Menciono el Sr. Pines. – Su nombre joven.

\- Bill Cipher.

\- Un gusto. – Levantando su mano para estrecharla. – Así que usted tiene el valor de dar la cara y ser el novio de mi hija.

\- Sí. – Dando una sonrisa forzada.

\- Bien empecemos tu juicio. – Dijo el señor apretando su mano con fuerza.

Dipper y Pacifica se aguantaron las ganas de reír al ver a Bill poner ese tipo de expresiones. Se dirigieron al comedor para iniciar la cena, empezando con un agradable "charla" cuando todas las preguntas de ataque iban dirigidas a Bill.

\- Bien Cipher… ¿Dónde conoce a mi dulce Mabel?

\- Los Ángeles, California. – Dijo sin dudar. Pues habían practicado todo este dialogo, durante semanas.

\- ¡Ah!... vaya Los Ángeles.

\- ¿Van en el mismo instituto o como entablaron su amistad? – Pregunto la mama.

\- La pequeña Mabel la conocí en la cafetería.

\- ¿Pequeña qué?

\- Así nos decimos de cariño. – Dijo Mabel para sacarlo del apuro. – Verdad, Billy.

\- Oh sí… muchos apodos.

\- De acuerdo, bueno… ajem. – Carraspeando su voz. – Una cafetería dicen. Entonces su encuentro fue de…

\- Estaba atendiéndome y tomando mi orden, con su adorable uniforme de mesera. Era mi lugar preferido, misma hora, misma tarde.

\- Un latte había pedido nada más.

\- Un latte y un delicioso bollo.

\- Sí, pero nada más. Era un hombre muy ocupado siempre.

\- Ella lo llevo y me mostraba una sonrisa muy radiante, era su cliente especial.

\- A todos les doy sonrisas. – Viendo la mirada acusatoria de su padre. – Es parte del local.

\- Pero a la adorable se le cayó esa vez, el café en mis piernas.

\- Por eso no lo cobre y le pedí ayuda a mi amiga para limpiarlo…

\- Se veía tan linda pidiendo disculpas. – Sintió un pequeño golpe en las piernas por parte de la castaña. – Pero yo le dije que no había problema. Me cautivo su mirada. Así que hice algo que no me atrevería hacer, al menos que estuviera preparado.

\- Me dio una nota. – Dijo Mabel

\- La invite a salir. – Dijo Bill

\- El pobre estaba nervioso. – Tratando de vengarse del rubio.

\- Pero aceptaste.

\- Así que me invito al…

\- Cine/Parque de diversiones. – Dijeron ambos una respuesta diferente.

\- ¿al cine o al parque? – Dijo su padre.

\- Ambos. – Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

\- Y después… - Dijo Bill a medias recibiendo otro golpe por parte de Mabel.

\- Comenzamos andar. – Dijo Mabel

Dipper trataba de reprimir una risa al igual que la rubia, al ver como esta conversación iba yéndose plenamente a la mierda.

\- Bien, son novios. – Dijo Sr. Pines. – Muchacho eres universitario o trabajas en algún lugar.

\- Trabajo.

\- ¿Así en qué? – Pregunto intrigado.

\- Hago tratos con todo tipo de gente.

\- Negocios Internacionales. – Dijo el padre de Mabel.

\- Sí… - Dijo Bill.

\- ¿Y cuántos años tienes?

\- ¡Papa! – Exclamo Mabel, pues había olvidado decirle a Bill sobre una edad.

\- Treinta.

\- Mabel tiene veintidós. – Respondió. – Eres un tanto mayor para ella. Para ser su novio.

\- Ni que lo diga. – Sintiendo tres golpes por parte de los dos gemelos y la rubia.

Terminando de cenar se movieron a la sala donde un silencio volvió a invadir el lugar, hasta que el padre de Mabel hizo en espera lo que tenían que decir.

\- Chicos la farsa término. – Dijo. - No son buenos mintiendo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Dijo Dipper.

\- Ya lo sabíamos, crees que tus tíos se mantendrán callados. Desde que nos contaron esa locura de lo que ocurrió en el pueblo. Vamos su abuelo Shermy está más actualizado que nosotros. Dipper sabíamos que estabas casado y nos tenías rencor por no dejarte ver a Mabel, tú tío Ford no los conto todo. Al igual la triste noticia de nuestro nieto, así que lo siento mucho señorita Pacifica. Sí le hice pasar un mal trago por el comentario de mi esposa.

\- Lo siento querida. – Dijo la madre de Mabel tomando la mano de Pacifica.

\- En cambio tú Mabel dejaste encendido el GPS cuando nos hablaste, te queríamos dar la sorpresa de que fuimos a visitarte a Los Ángeles. Pero qué crees no te encontramos, durante el mes de diciembre. ¿Por qué será?

\- Estaba en Gravity Falls.

\- Bueno entiendo que fue nuestra culpa por impedirte ver a tu hermano y molestarlo, pero nos diste un susto al no encontrarte. Hasta que tú tío abuelo Ford no los dijo. – Se dirigió al rubio. – Y tú debes ser el famoso "Bill" no hace falta que me digas. Con esas pistas que me diste "Pequeña Mabel" y tu nombre, fue suficiente para recordar no sé una pequeña llamada que hizo Mabel hace 6 años atrás. ¿Te acuerdas cariño? El amigo tuyo y de Dipper.

\- Upss… - Dijo la castaña con las mejillas coloreadas.

\- Si ese Upss… entonces analizando las piezas ustedes llevan más tiempo de conocerse. – Aclaro el señor. – Por lo que me van diciendo, ¿Qué es esta reunión?

Los cuatro se habían delatado fácilmente o habían subestimado a los padres de los gemelos. Por lo que Mabel se levantó y se armó de valor para decirlo.

\- Mama, papa… él es Bill Cipher, mi prometido. La razón es porque nos vamos a casar. – Soltó las palabras.

\- Así está mucho mejor. – Dijo su padre. – Querida traerme el arma.

\- ¡PAPA! – Exclame sorprendida.

\- Está bien nada de ejecuciones. – Dijo. – Y cuando efectuaran esta unión.

\- Agosto. – Dijo Bill.

\- Solo tenían que decirlo.

\- Supongo. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Pero enserio chico, eres muy mayor para mi Mabel. – Señalando a Bill. – Más te vale que la cuides. Oh juro que te perseguirá mi cadáver hasta el infierno.

\- Descuide tendré cuidado de Estrella fugaz. – Recibiendo otro golpe por parte de los tres. – Es un apodo de cariño.

.

.

Agosto

 **Hora: 6:30 p.m. (Fíjense en la fucking hora)**

Las chicas se encontraban celebrando se encontraban celebrando en la casa de Dipper y Pacifica, habían organizado desde hace tiempo su despedida de soltera, ahora se encontraban dándole a la pobre castaña un ronda de alcohol y bebidas, entre colocarle un disfraz con orejas de conejo.

\- Mabel es la quinceañera. – Dijo Candy emocionada. – Digo Novia.

\- Chicas que es esto. – Jalándose las orejas peluditas.

\- Eres la novia esta noche así que no te las vas a quitar. – Tomándole fotos Wendy. – Ahora bebe este caballito de tequila. – Acercándoselo a los labios para beber el alcohol cerrar su boca y mover su cabeza en vueltas. - ¡Listo!

\- Esto quema. – Dijo Mabel.

\- Y apenas es el primero. – Dijo la pelirroja animada.

\- Pues no quiero otro, sabe horrible.

\- Amargada. – Dijeron las chicas.

\- Bueno que se puede hacer, a Mabel les gusta las cosas dulce. –Dándole una bebida de sabor dulce.

\- Este me gusta. – Dijo saboreando el sabor de la bebida.

\- No más no bebas mucho. – Dijo Pacifica viendo la botella. – Es vodka con arándano.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Mabel.

Las chicas se reunieron para darle los regalos a Mabel que ella desconocida su contenido, viendo el rostro sonriente de las presentes. La sentaron en una silla adornada y le servían más en la copa.

\- Bill me dijo que no bebiera. – Dijo la castaña.

\- Él Dorito no está aquí, tu solo disfruta. – Dijo Mabel Gleeful. – Porque una vez terminado este día, sufrirás un infierno. Créemelo.

\- Es extraño ver dos Mabel aquí. – Dijo Grenda.

\- Larga historia. – Dijeron ambas.

\- Muy bien te el mío primero. – Dijo Wendy entregándole una bolsa morada y con papel verde fosforescente. – Ábrelo.

\- Esto me da miedo. – Empezando abrir la bolsa y sacar un extraño conjunto de vestuario. - ¿Qué es esto?

\- Bueno tienes una pieza del vestuario arriba de la cabeza, usa tu imaginación y adivina que es.

\- Dios mío. – Soltando la ropa. – Es un traje de conejita.

\- Sorpresa. – Extendiendo sus manos como de asombro. – Supongo que me lo agradecerán un día.

\- No puedo usar eso. Ni se en que lo usare.

\- Lo puedes usar… - Dijo Candy siendo interrumpida por Mabel.

\- Era un decir Chiu. – Dando una mirada fría.

\- Okey el siguiente es mío. – Dijo Grenda.

\- ¿Qué es? – Recibiendo otra bolsa de color rojo. – Una botella de jarabe de chocolate fino. Ven ella si piensa en lo que me gusta y en lo que si utilizare, hacer un desayuno.

\- ¿Panqueques? – Dijo con una risa reprimida Pacifica. – Sí ya veo al triangulo malvado pidiendo panqueques.

\- Aunque no lo creas si lo pide.

Las chicas estallaron en carcajadas al ver que tan inocente es Mabel.

\- Alguien por favor dile para que sirve. – Dijo la Gleeful.

\- Serví para que, esto es comestible. – Dijo inflando sus cachetes.

\- No, vamos a dejárselo que el mismo "triangulo" le explique la tangente a Mabel. –Dijo Wendy.

\- Okey siguiente. – Dijo Candy entregándole a Mabel una bolsa pequeña verde.

\- No viene otra cosa rara. – Dije viendo su rostro.

\- No, te gustara… - Viendo que abría la bolsa y mostraba una lencería amarilla con borde negro. – Y a él también.

\- ¡Candy! – Proteste con las mejillas rojas. – Acaso quieren que me viole.

\- Sí. – Dijeron todas.

\- _Dios… dame paciencia_. – Dijo en voz baja la castaña.

\- Esta bien el mío es inofensivo. – Dijo Pacifica entregándoselo a Mabel. Un regalo forrada de colores.

\- Este parece más seguro. – Abriendo el paquete. – Debe ser una broma. – Unas orejas de gato y una cola.

Vio como Wendy y Pacifica chocaban los puños y mostraban una sonrisa de complicidad. Como si hubieran planeado ir a comprar en la misma tienda.

\- Enserio de dónde sacaron todo esto. – Pregunto Mabel.

\- Internet y no eres la única que sales fuera del pueblo. – Dijo Candy.

\- De acuerdo, ten. – Extendiéndole una bolsa azul turquesa a la castaña. – Te será muy útil.

Mabel checo el contenido antes de sacarlo y solo movió la cabeza de forma negativa a la Gleeful, dejando la bolsa junto a las demás.

\- No sé qué pensaste pero, no me atrevería a usarlo. – Poniendo una expresión seria.

\- Enserio, Will lo adora. – Mostrando una sonrisa traviesa. – Más sí lo haces fuerte.

\- Enserio no lo usare.

\- Bien ustedes se lo pierden.

Las chicas se acercaron a revisar la bolsa con curiosidad viendo que se trataba de un látigo y unas esposas azules brillante.

\- Esa mujer esta demente. – Dijo Wendy.

La castaña se sentó con las piernas cruzadas mientras seguía con la fiesta viendo como sus amigas se divertían contando… anécdotas de sus relaciones, que jamás hubiera querido escuchar. En especial la de Pacifica y su hermano. En esa quiso mejor tapar sus oídos colocándose discretamente unos auriculares que traía en el bolsillo y subirle el volumen a la música de su teléfono. Y si alguien le preguntaba solo asentía y tomaba de su bebida.

Después de que se aseguró que ya había terminado se quitó los audífonos y solo prosiguió con el resto de la plática.

\- Bien Mabel tu turno. – Dijo Wendy.

\- ¿Qué yo?

\- Sí, y no salgas con que eres virgen porque no te creeremos la mentirota. – Dijo Pacifica.

\- Este bien. – Dijo rendida. – Lo perdí a los 16 y fue suave, punto final.

\- Muy graciosa. – Dijo Grenda. – No creo que haya sido suave.

\- Lo fue.

\- No lo creo, andaba cojeando ese día que regresaste. – Dijo Pacifica.

\- Si la dejo pingüino. – Dijo Wendy.

\- Les digo que fue suave, y no daré detalles.

\- Solo les diré que regreso bien marcada. – Dijo la rubia.

\- Y con unos buenos moretones. – Menciono la pelirroja de forma divertida.

\- De milagro no quedaste embarazada. – Dijo Grenda.

Todas asintieron hasta que voltearon a ver con sospecha a Mabel, siendo un hecho extraño que ella no quedara aun embarazada. A lo que la chica agacho la cabeza y con una sombra roja en su rostro dijo con inocencia lo que había hecho.

\- Pues… pastillas, condones, parches, un implante. – Enumero la castaña contando con sus dedos. – Y descansos sí, el instituto y el trabajo me han ayudado mantenerlo lejos.

\- Creo que fue buena elección el traje de conejita, ya que son unos putos conejos. – Dijo Mabel Gleeful.

\- 6 años lejos es mucho para un demonio. A lo que me comento Bill. – Dijo Mabel.

\- Olvídate cuando entren en temporada de celo. – Dijo su contraparte. – Solo para satisfacer su única necesidad.

\- ¿Qué necesidad?

\- Un niño. – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Un niño? – Menciono Mabel más roja.

\- Oye será mejor que dejes esos anticonceptivos, porque créeme no parada de darte hasta que lo hayan hecho más de cinco veces seguidas. – Mostrando una sonrisa llena de malicia. – Apuesto que él se ha quedado extrañado en cada momento que le has pedido, ponerse un preservativo.

\- Eso explica porque los botaba. – Dijo Mabel sin entender las veces que lo regañaba.

\- Alguien sabe de qué están hablando. – Dijo Candy.

\- Tengo entendido que los demonios son como lobos. – Dijo Wendy.

\- Significa que si no se calma Mabel, la próxima vez Bill no le tendrá piedad y le dará bien duro. – Dijo Pacifica.

\- Exacto copia de Pacifica. – Dijo la Gleeful. – Ella entendió más rápido que todas ustedes. Lo bueno que yo me salve de Will, antes de que sacara su lado salvaje.

\- Oh no. – Dijo Mabel.

\- Oh sí. – Dijo su contraparte con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Y bien quien quiere cantar karaoke para la futura novia que se casa mañana.

En ese momento la castaña se quedó con el rostro muy serio y las mejillas como remolachas. Solo escuchando sus amigas cantar a todo pulmón, en su noche de despedida de soltera.

.

 **Hora: 10:20 p.m.**

Los chicos se encontraban sentados en la sala de "trofeos y logros" en la dimensión de Bill Cipher en el castillo Fearamid. Dipper estaba incomodo viendo a su alrededor a los presentes en especialmente encontrar a su yo de otra dimensión.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Una supuesta despedida de soltero. – Dijo el castaño de ojos cian bebiendo su copa de vino en la mano.

\- ¿Qué es una despedida de soltero? – Pregunto Will inocente.

\- Es la que te hice, la vez que desposaste a mi hermana. – Dijo molesto el Gleeful.

\- Pero tú me goleaste muy fuerte esa vez, y yo no veo palos para golpear.

\- Porque la tuya fue de puros putazos esa vez. – Respondí.

\- Eso significa que golpearemos a mi hermano. – Dijo Will.

\- Tú que lo haces, te regresare el doble. – Amenazo el rubio.

\- Llevamos más de cuatro horas aquí sentados bebiendo, no sé qué sea. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Vino. – Dijo Gideon.

\- Mi queridísima hermana ya debió haber emborrachado a tu hermana y a la rubia. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Y de seguro ella debe estar bien animada.

\- De eso no hay duda. – Dijo Bill. – Pero Estrella fugaz es lista, sabe que si viene ebria le esperara dormir en la ducha.

\- Bill no serias cruel con mi hermana. – Dijo Dipper con una mirada de preocupación.

\- No tan cruel. – Dijo el demonio. – Es un acuerdo que tenemos.

\- Mañana serás un hombre atado. – Dijo el Gleeful con una sonrisa burlesca. – Casado con una humana.

\- Eso es lo mejor estúpido Gleeful. No ves las ventajas de estar unido a alguien. – Posando su rostro en una mano contra el reposa brazos de su silla. – Tener una reina que gobierne a mi lado.

\- Bill ya te dijo Mabel que nada de apocalipsis.

\- Bueno eso es una de las desventajas. – Pasando su lengua azulada por sus labios. – Pero Disfrutare tenerla para mí solo. Toda la atención de Mabel.

\- De que hablas. – Dijo el castaño interrogando al demonio. - ¿Cómo que la disfrutaras? Ni que fuera comida.

\- Pino, Pino, Pino… no entiendes que me refiero a que Estrella fugaz y yo lo haremos todos los días como si fuera nuestra luna de miel. – Dijo contento.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Mostrando la boca abierta y el rostro blanco. – ¡Es mi hermana! De la que hablamos.

\- Bienvenido a mi infierno personal. – Dijo su contraparte. – Créeme que cuando me entere que este demonio andaba con mi hermana, nadie podía pararlos.

\- Pero usted también hizo sufrir a la señorita Gleeful.

\- Ha entonces no admites que actuaste agresivo y me amenazaste con sacarme los huesos y las entrañas. – Dijo el castaño.

\- No recuerdo eso. – Si lo recordaba pero sacarlo a la luz lo delataría.

\- Los demonios son difíciles de entender. – Bebiendo de su copa. Para después dejarla en la mesa. – Mira el lado bueno, no tendrás que verlos ni escucharlos.

Dipper sintió un escalofrió en cuanto escucho esa frase. – No quiero saber más. – Mirando con una expresión seria a Bill. – Sabes que es mi gemela.

\- No es que fuera quitarle la vida chico.

\- Cipher más te vale tratar bien a Mabel. – Dijo Gideon irritado.

\- Eso lo hare bola de grasa.

Los cinco permanecieron en silencio por un momento hasta que volvió hablar nuevamente Bill.

\- No se supone que tendría diversión. – Dijo el rubio

\- Candy me regañara si se entera que llegue bebido. – Dijo el albino.

\- Mi esposa está embarazada. – Menciono Gleeful rendido. – Y me amenazado no hacerte una fiesta alocada.

\- A mí ni me voltees a ver. – Dijo Dipper. – Conoces como se pone Pacifica.

\- Lo siento hermano… pero si la señorita Gleeful se entera, me hará dormir en el sótano. Y no es un buen ejemplo para mi hija.

Los cuatro se quedaron con los ojos abiertos ante lo que dijo Will.

\- Aunque no lo crean tengo una. – Dijo peli azulado. Antes de voltearse a ver a Dipper Gleeful para ver si era cierto.

\- Sí, maldita sea tiene una. – Escupiendo la información. – La pequeña demonio solo tiene cinco años.

\- Entonces podemos dar por concluido tú despedida por muerta. – Dijo Gideon.

\- Entonces… - Dijo Bill. – Esto se supone que es una despedida de soltero.

\- Sí.

\- Más puro e inocente no puro ser. – Dijo aburrido el rubio.

\- Mira el lado bueno te estamos haciendo un favor. – Menciono el Gleeful. – Una noche de paz que tú querías.

\- Vete al carajo Gleeful, la de mi hermano fue más entretenida.

\- Porque él fue la piñata y el alma de la fiesta.

\- Solo recuerdo haber visto mi sangre en el piso. – Menciono Will.

\- ¿Quieres ser la piñata? Así tu cuñado se desquita contigo.

\- Mejor lo dejamos así.

.

.

El día se había hecho presente ante la ocasión de la celebración de una boda. Dentro de una carpa había una joven de cabello color chocolate brillante con el pelo recogido en un fino molote con rizos, el fleco adornando sin cubrir su rostro con dos mechones a los lados. Llevaba un ornamento de flores blancas pequeñas y estrellas que le había regalado Melody; portaba un velo que cubría su rostro, su vestido era blanco y ceñido de la cintura, levemente tenía un ligero sobre el vuelo de la falda, siendo un poco suelta. Mostraba un escote en forma de corazón. Sus amigas terminaban de arreglar su velo y entregarle el ramo de baby breath con rosas color pasteles claros.

\- Lista Mabel. – Dijo Candy.

\- Oh woow mírate chica quedaste bien. – Dijo su amiga Grenda.

\- Gracias chicas.

\- Okey chicas dijo el triángulo está en posición. – Refiriéndose a Bill. – Debemos llevar a la novia.

La chica fue escoltada por su padre ya que era parte de la tradición, caminando por el sendero que conducía hacia el altar. Su corazón latía mientras pasaba viendo parte de los invitados, entre alguno que otro ser oscuro escondido por los lugares. No pudo evitar recordar todo momento que los llevo a estar en este lugar. Dirigió una mirada al rubio que mostraba esa sonrisa característica suya, cuando obtenía algo que deseaba con tanto anhelo. Extendió su mano para que la tomara junto con la suya y escucharon las palabras del sacerdote; que por cierto era un demonio vestido de uno. Pero eso era lo menos que le importaba a ambos, con tal de que los casara era suficiente. Procedieron a sus votos y la entrega de anillos, haciendo que al principio el demonio se confundiera pensando que había terminado la ceremonia. Ya que como anteriormente dijo, era ajeno a los rituales humanos.

\- Bill Cipher, aceptas tomar a esta mujer humana y mortal como tú legitima esposa, reina y soberana. En la salud y enfermedad, hasta donde les alcance sus vidas y la muerte los separe. – Dijo Mirando al rubio, quien este le dirigía una mirada de odio. – …Pero que sus vidas seguirán unidas.

\- Acepto.

\- Mabel Pines, aceptas tomar a este arrogante demonio de sueño, que se hace pasar por un buen hombre como tu esposo, rey y soberano de varias dimensiones. En la salud y enfermedad. Hasta donde te alcance tu vida mortal a la eterna y la muerte los separe. – Viendo todavía la amenazante mirada del rubio. – Pero igualmente seguirán unidos.

\- Acepto. – Dije mostrando una sonrisa suave.

\- Entonces con el poder que me concede el antiguo bebe tiempo y Axolotl, y su dios. – Viendo a los presentes. – Los declaro… marido y mujer. Puedes besarla.

Sin perder el tiempo atrajo a la chica uniendo sus labios con los suyos siendo un beso corto, tal como le dijo ella antes de hacer la ceremonia. Por lo que el demonio se quedó con ganas de más.

Continuaron con la celebración dentro de su dimensión en su castillo, teniendo el cuidado de que los invitados no se fueran a otras partes. Asegurándose de solo sellar lo necesario, con la llave abrieron un momento el portal en una de las puertas. Los invitaron pensaron que era magia, aunque parte de la familia Pines sabía que estaban dentro de una dimensión.

En una parte Stan y Ford andaban viendo a su sobrina ya casada y bailando a lado de su supuesto ex enemigo y ahora esposo.

\- Nuestra calabaza se ha casado con ese demente maniático tirano. – Dijo Stanley con un pañuelo en la mano.

\- No pensé ver esto algún día. – Dijo Ford. – Bill cumplió con su promesa de llevarse lo que más queremos.

\- Oigan ustedes dos dejen de tirarle sal a su relación. – Dijo Melody. – Deberían estar felices de que ella este feliz, a lado de un chico que la quiere.

\- ¡Es un demonio Melody! – Dijeron ambos al unísono.

Mabel pasó a saludar a sus amigas de trabajo que se encontraban comiendo y bebiendo. Hasta que llego Bill y paso su mano por sus hombros.

\- Tú debes ser el famoso novio de Mabel. – Dijo Jackie. – Pensábamos que eras invisible.

\- Tuviste una buena elección Mabs. – Dijo Beth alzando un pulgar. – Yo lo apruebo.

\- Beatriz… - Dijo Wirt un poco celoso.

\- Wirt también lo aprueba. – Dijo contenta la pelirroja.

\- Dejaste de pintarte el pelo. – Dije.

\- Descuida el siguiente será de color fucsia.

\- De acuerdo. – Buscando alrededor de ellos. – ¿Y Phill? ¿no vino?

\- Esta allá tirando mocos. – Dijo en forma de broma Jackie. – Ve a decirle que deje de hacerse el interesante.

La castaña se dirigió a saludar al pelirrojo con pinta de rebelde, llevaba un smoking rojo con negro algo desarreglado de la parte de enfrente sin su moño. En cuanto la vio que llamo su atención, vio lo hermosa que se veía con ese vestido blanco. Sintió envidia por el sujeto que se había casado con ella. Le mostro una sonrisa de lado.

\- Estrellita ahora te luciste. – Hablo suavemente. – Te ves bien.

\- Gracias. – Dije. – Jackie dijo que estabas haciéndote el vago.

\- No le creas a la perra. Sabes cómo es de celosa.

\- Pensé que no vendrías.

\- Y perderme de decir el "yo me opongo" para arruinarte la fiesta, estaba tentado. – Ambos rieron. - Así que tu novio fantasma y tu son… esposo y esposa.

\- Parece ser jeje.

\- Señora Cipher… - Dijo algo nostálgico. – Suena bien.

\- ¿Phill? – Notando algo extraño en su voz.

\- No es nada, oye no olvides visitarnos a la cafetería solo hasta que nos graduemos.

\- Sí.

\- Sean felices. – Acariciando su cabeza. – Iré con Wirt y los demás.

Dijo alejándose de ella mientras se despedía con un gesto con la mano, caminando entre la gente paso por un lado del rubio, deteniéndose un momento.

\- Oye cuídala bien, si alguna vez la haces llorar. Yo vendré personalmente y me la llevare. – Dijo Phill. – Hazla muy feliz.

\- Sabia que Estrella fugaz era muy querida por sus amigos… y demonios. – Dándole una sonrisa a Phill. – Ten por seguro que la hare feliz. Oh no lo crees… Phill Cipher. – Viendo al pelirrojo. – Que haces fuera de tu dimensión.

\- Solo tomaba un respiro. – Menciono el demonio de sueño. – Estoy algo perdido, pero es tiempo de que regrese. Y haz lo que te digo.

\- No tienes que repetirlo.

\- Eso espero. – Dijo el pelirrojo antes de salir de la fiesta y marcharse, dándole una última mirada a la castaña que se veía hermosa con su vestido blanco, una imagen que hubiera querido para él. – Me hubiera gustado conocerte antes pequeña Estrella.

Bill se había recordado un momento la burla de los amigos de Mabel hacia él, cuando le mencionaron de su rival. Mentalmente borro a ese sujeto de su lista de pendientes. Vio cómo se acercaba la castaña tomándolo de las manos para jalarlo a la pista.

\- Vamos a bailar Bill. – Dije contenta.

\- De acuerdo.

De todos modos la iba dejar hacer lo que quiera esta noche, pero lo que restaba de los demás días no sentiría las piernas, al estar con ella todo el día. En su mente solo se repetía que disfrutaría de la luna de miel con su Estrella fugaz. Una vez que hayan terminado la fiesta.

Mabel bailaba abrazada de aquel sujeto de cabellera dorada, que alguna vez tuvo temor algún tiempo. Era difícil explicar cómo alguien podría cambiar en ese tiempo, pero justamente en ese mismo momento, abrazaba junto a la persona que amaba.

\- Te quiero.

\- _Yo igual_. – Besando sus labios.

.

.

2 meses después.

Mabel se encontraba en casa de Pacifica tomando una taza de café mientras conversaban. Habían aprovechado ya que Dipper ocupaba a Bill para una pequeña ayuda en su investigación. La rubia hojeaba una revista, hasta que la castaña decidió hablar y llamar su atención acercándose a ella entre la mesa del comedor y los dedos jugando de forma nerviosa.

\- Pacifica… - Dije con voz tímida. – Hay algo que me ha estado inquietando desde hace un buen rato.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No sé cómo decirlo, creo que es algo estaba esperando.

\- ¿Y que es?

\- Tiene que ver con ya sabes. – Tomo una respiración leve. - Y aparte no me ha bajado en un mes.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Llevo un mes sin tener mi regla.

\- Mabel acaso tú… - La mire a los ojos para verla con una tímida sonrisa se formaba.

\- Creo que vamos a la farmacia. No estoy muy segura, aunque la última vez no me dejo descansar.

\- De acuerdo iremos.

Después de ir a la farmacia a comprar tres pruebas estaba muy nerviosa ya que no sabía cómo utilizarlas. Sosteniendo el paquete en mis manos leí las instrucciones e hice lo que indicaba. Espere 15 minutos para asegurarme bien el resultado, aunque este estaba borroso.

\- Maldición.

\- ¿Y bien? – Pregunto Pacifica atrás de la puerta del baño.

\- No se leyó bien. – Tome otro e hice lo mismo. – Veré en otro.

\- Podríamos ir a un laboratorio u hospital.

\- No lo creo, déjame intentar. – No quería pasar la vergüenza de explicar aquellas marcas que me dejaba Bill en cada relación sexual.

Espere otros 15 minutos y en ese momento, se notó dos líneas bien definidas en esa tira de paquete. Tome el otro e hice lo mismo hasta asegurarme y fue cuando comprobé el mismo resultado. Me tuve que sentar un momento mientras cubría mi boca para contener un momento mi emoción. Estaba asustada, sí, nerviosa, sí, feliz, sí, quería romper a llorar, sí. Ahogue un gemido e intente controlarme. Abrí la puerta y vi a mi amiga esperando que le dijera la respuesta.

\- Positivo. – Dije.

\- ¿Positivo?

\- Positivo dieron. – Mostrando las dos tiras. – Estoy embarazada.

\- Felicidades Mabel – Abrazando a su amiga.

\- Creo que tendré que hacerme el de sangre. – Dije un poco más calmada. – Pacifica por el momento ni una palabra a Bill.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Aunque el muy tramposo puede utilizar… su maldita visión futura. – Recordando cuantas veces trato de "evitar sus necesidades" tratando de esconderse en diferentes rincones de la mansión. – Bueno es algo inevitable.

\- Quieres darle la noticia.

\- Primero asegurarme.

\- Que más quieres asegurarte Mabel, lo hacen como conejos. – Dijo la rubia.

\- No como conejos. – Mostrando un rubor.

\- Eso que tienes en la mano, es más que una prueba de qué esperas un hijo. – Dije sonriente.

\- Estarás conmigo en este proceso. – Dije mientras sujetaba su mano.

\- Solo si nos dejas ser a Dipper y a mi sus padrinos.

\- Siempre lo fueron.

.

Había pasado tres semanas de que se hizo los estudios y de haber ido con un ginecólogo para asegurarse completamente al cien por ciento de la prueba, y para descubrir claramente que no llevaba un mes de embarazo. Sino dos meses de embarazo.

Ahora se encontraba reunida con el demonio que estaba sentado en su sillón viendo a la castaña atentamente de ir un lado a otro por la habitación. Para después detenerse y encararlo.

\- Okey Bill… escúchame atentamente.

\- Escucho. – Poniendo toda su atención en la chica.

\- No es fácil decirlo.

\- No es fácil. – Comprendiendo a lo que quería llegar la mujer. – Quieres decirme algo Mabel.

\- Sí.

\- Entonces dilo.

\- Bueno aquí voy… Bill yo, estoy… embarazada. – Lo había dicho pero veía que seguía con la misma expresión. – Estoy embarazada. – Repetí pensando que no me había escuchado a la primera.

\- Eso lo sé.

\- Bueno sabía que estabas viendo la visión futura, pero ¿sabes qué es? – Tome una cuantas respiraciones, antes de enfurecerme y evitar estrangularlo con lo primero que tuviera a la mano.

\- No, está muy borroso. Pero tenía la sospecha de que lo estuvieras.

\- Oh bueno. – Dije sorprendida al notar por su rostro que decía la verdad. – Esta bien te diré, que estoy embarazada de… dos. – Haciendo seña con mis dedos.

\- ¿Dos? – Volvió a preguntar sin llegar a creerlo.

\- Dos.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya… así que son dos. – Se levantó y se llevó su mano para cepillar su cabello hacia atrás, antes de formar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. – Dos.

\- Dos Bill. – Aclare su duda. - ¿Bill?

\- Son dos… son dos.- Repetía. – Dos ¿hombre o mujer o quimera?

\- ¡Bill! – Le dije en tono burlón. – No es quimera, pero aún no sé muy bien su sexo. Sé que en mi familia esta ese famoso gen de tener gemelos… aunque no sabría si son gemelos o mellizo.

\- Pero tendrás dos.

\- Tendremos dos. –Dije. – Serás papa… y yo mama. – Sentí que mis lágrimas recorrían mi rostro, era lo mismo que sucedía cuando estaba en casa de Pacifica, cuando descubrí estar embarazada.

Corrí alzar a mi esposa entre mis brazos y llenarla de besos en su rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas y haciéndola sonreír, estaba muy eufórico demasiado contento porque ella me daría herederos. Coloque mi oído contra su vientre pero no escuchaba nada.

\- Bill, ellos aún no crecen. Voy apenas en mi segundo mes.

\- ¿Segundo mes? – Acariciando su vientre.

\- Sí, calmado.

\- Estoy calmado. – Besando sus labios. – Dos.

\- Sí ya dije que son dos.

\- Dos Cipher Pines.

Deje que Bill me abrazara durante ese día contándome sus planes y disfrutando de la cercanía del uno al otro, un nuevo capítulo que se abriría en nuestras vidas. Pero eso ya sería otra historia.

.

.

 _Esta es la historia de cómo una chica conoció a un demonio egoísta y tan temible por los seres humanos, que se encontraba confinado en una estatua, formando un lazo a través de un contrato. Y de cómo se encontraron el uno y el otro, a través de una travesía de extraños sentimientos experimentados por ambos, a lo que podrían llamarlo ellos "Emociones Confusas"._

 **Final**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los comentarios y agradecimientos en otra página. Woow segundo capítulo sin lemon :D

¡Gracias por leer vuelva pronto!


	44. Agradecimientos

¡Agradecimientos!

.

.

¡Chicos llegamos al final de esta historia! Pensé que jamás la terminaría y la dejaría en Hiatus por meses, pero no ya está aquí el capítulo final. Con ese toque de felicidad y tristeza, ya sabrán el porqué.

No soy tan fanática de los finales felices o todo color de rosa, pero a petición de una amiga. Me dijo que no estaría mal sacarme una venita de felicidad en mis historias, ya que la mayoría termina… con algo trágico o un final amargo, que los deja pensando en la situación de los personajes. Pero esta vez decidí tomar el cuchillo y sacarme la venita de felicidad (Ya me desquitare con los One Shots y mi historia Identidades Ocultas, mina chan ya lo veras). En fin me excedí del tarro de azúcar en ciertas partes y del cloro en ciertas partes de la historia.

Al principio esta historia originalmente iba terminar en el **"capítulo 13"** y no se iba llamar **"¿Por qué tienes que ser grosero?"** en realidad iba ser la continuación de esa noche que tuvo Mabel. Incluso el trato que le propondría Bill a Mabel era uno diferente; uno que consistía en llevársela de ese lugar, dando entender que este nunca la salvo y la termino por engañar completamente, al jugar con sus sentimientos y la culpa que tenía por haberse peleado con su hermano y no haber hecho las paces con su familia. (Ya que si se acuerdan, en ese momento Bill no desarrollaba completamente amor a la chica) Y claro que Bill no actuaria bien siendo bueno con ella, cuando la estuvo cuidando en el baño. Ahí si la terminaría por corromper. Pero después llego mi amiga e hizo "Tadaima ONU desu~"(La ONU en persona) y me dijo que utilizara el otro borrador ósea el " **capítulo 12 "** y le modificara el Lemon Hard de la escena del baño y el trato que hacían Mabel y Bill, en vez de proponerle irse con él, que este le entregara mejor una "Llave" con el cual podrá ir a verlo. Y de ahí pues ustedes ya saben cómo continua la historia hasta los demás capítulos.

*Termine muerta esa vez por jugarle el vergas a mi amiga*

Okey volviendo quienes lo notaron, esta historia tiene 3 finales alternativos en los que podía haber acabado. Ya dije uno el capítulo 12 y 13. Y los otros dos finales consisten en el capítulo 22, cuando Mabel le diría a solamente a sus tíos y su hermano que andaba con Bill (ese final fue descartado por petición de Elbani cuando leíste por "accidente" el capítulo) y el capítulo 37 iba terminar en que Mabel terminaba de despedirse y le decía a su hermano y a Bill "lo siento" dando entender que ella no regresaría al pueblo. Incluso iba a ver un flash back de unos años en el futuro donde Mabel terminaba casada con otro sujeto y su esposo le proponía visitar el pueblo para ver a su hermano gemelo, pero ella terminaría negándose y dejaría que continuara su vida. Créanme chicos ese lo descarte cuando mi amiga mina chan lo leyó y se quedó toda sad por dos días XD no lo volveré hacer.

Sí, si muchos piden un epilogo o algo para cerrar como broche de oro, pero la verdad no tengo uno :3 y otros piden el pack de la luna de miel de estos dos. Pero no, no hay eso. Tal vez más adelante suba un epilogo, tal vez. Pero por el momento yo solo quiero tomar un café frío y jugar un rato en el PSP Evil Within (Leslie~ hora de acosarte) y Resident Evil 6 (León, Jake voy por ustedes ¡again! XD )

Muy bien sin más que perder el tiempo hora de agradecer los comentarios de Fanfiction y Wattpad.

A los últimos cometarios de fanfiction entre expuestos y privados gracias por seguir mi historia: **Guest/Xion-chan14, Sizery, LiiArz, April795, Elbani, Sra. Meow, Milinet, RenRen, 4lily BunnyFlamen05.** Al igual que los seguidores de Fanfictión.

Entre los últimos comentarios de Wattpad:

 **SuperSabrichitason, Cherryredthefall17, diapperpines22, SraPlumaDeMilColores, -Marmar-, ViolettMurder, 99Angelique, Star_shine23Di, PaulinaMonreal21, MikasaKokorochi1998, javieramariaignacia, DanaMros, JuliannaDelicious, danita_sip, danyvizley, AlexandraFernndez1, Andreisimamente y los demás…** porque no paran de llegar XD al igual que mis seguidores gracias por comentar y seguir la historia hasta el final.

 **NT:** Aunque haya acabado la historia, de todos modos esto tendrá modificación en la ortografía y narración. Incluso puede haber escenas extras en los capítulos ;D

.

.

.

.

"Nos leemos en el siguiente, vuelva pronto a leer esta historia"


End file.
